Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort
by Larva Heart
Summary: Ne dit-on pas que les eaux les plus calmes sont souvent les plus profondes ? Sting Eucliffe,le beau gosse du lycée va l'apprendre à ses dépens, ou comment un pari va faire basculer la vie de Sting et de la solitaire Juvia Lokser. (Sting/Juvia,Jerza,Minerva/Jet)UA. Complète!
1. d'un pari de Minerva

Salut,salut,me revoilà avec ma nouvelle fic.

Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

Rating:T mais peut être un lime soft.

* * *

Chapitre1:Méfiez-vous d'un pari de Minerva.

Cela faisait un mois que le lycée de Fairy Tail et celui de Sabertooth avaient fusionné pour n'en former qu'un . Un affreux tremblement de terre avait terrassé l'établissement des tigres à dent de sabre ,les obligeant à aller squatter les salles de classe du lycée de Magnolia. Étant donné que Sabertooth n'était pas un lycée avec beaucoup d'élèves cela avait été aisé de les accueillir tous et en voyant la bonne entente entre les élèves des deux lycées ,on avait décidé de les fusionner définitivement.

Le lycée avait d'ailleurs été agrandi et le nom de Fairy Tail avait été gardé .

En un mois les relations entre fées et tigres qui avait d'abord été conflictuelles s'étaient drôlement amélioré et tout ce beau monde formait une seule et même communauté scolaire.

Ce qu'il y avait de spécifique à Fairy Tail et qui n'était pas présent dans les autres lycée de Fiore,était le grand laxisme qui laissait place à de grand débordement comme des batailles générales ou le manque d'uniforme. Mais personne ne se plaignait,il s'agissait de Fairy Tail après tout,le lycée des « fous».

Fairy Tail était un immense bâtiment blanc qui s'étalait sur de long mètre et de grand étage,la façade était fleuris,près du portail résidait le buste de la fondatrice du lycée: Maevis Vermillon . Derrière le lycée se trouvait un immense jardin où quelque cerisier et autres arbres avait été planté,quand les cerisiers était en fleur les élèves avait alors droit au plus beau des spectacles. Ces mêmes étudiants avaient à leur dispositions l'ombre des arbres les jours de soleil et parfois ils déjeunaient sur l'herbe.

En ce vendredi matin,le lycée de Fairy Tail étaient en pleine ébullition,ce soir aurait lieu un grand match de basket-ball entre l'équipe des fées et celle de Lamia Scale,un lycée ennemi.

Dans le corridor on pouvait voir l'équipe traverser fièrement les couloirs ,formant un cortège ,un garçon aux cheveux rose et un autre torse nu utilisaient les casiers comme percutions et entamèrent une mélodie ,un beau blond sortit du lot et se mit en avant ,il passa une main dans ses cheveux blond en épis et il se mit à chanter:

**Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise**  
_Mon pote tu es un garçon,fais un grand bruit_  
**Playin' in the street, gonna be a big man some day**  
_Jouant dans la rue, Tu seras un grand homme un jour_  
**You got mud on yo' face. You big disgrace**  
_Tu as de la boue sur le visage .Espèce de grosse honte_  
**Kickin' your can, all over the place**  
_Donnant des coups de pied dans ta canette partout sur la place_  
**Singin'**  
_Chantant:_

Et les garçons de l'équipe se mirent à chanter le refrain en cœur et avec entrain,leurs vestes Teddy les différenciant des autres élèves,leur sac de sport sur une épaule :

**We will we will rock you**  
_On vous on vous secouera_  
**We will we will rock you**  
_On vous on vous secouera_

Et le blond reprit de sa voix grave:

**Buddy you're a young man hard man  
**_Mon pote tu es un jeune homme, un homme difficile_  
**Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day  
**_Criant dans la rue tu te chargeras du monde un jour_

Il attira une des cheerleaders qui les suivaient et la fit pivoter avant de la saisir par la taille. La jeune fille gloussa en se collant à lui.

**_You got blood on yo' face_**  
_Tu as du sang sur le visage_  
**You big disgrace**  
_Espèce de grosse honte_  
**Wavin' your banner**  
_Brandissant tes bannières_  
**all over the place**  
_partout sur la place_

**We will we will rock you**  
_On vous on vous secouera_  
**Sing it**  
_Chante-le_

**Buddy you're an old man poor man**_  
Mon pote tu es un vieil homme un pauvre homme  
_**Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day**_  
Plaidant avec tes yeux .Ca va te faire de la paix un jour  
_**You got mud on your face. Big disgrace**_  
Tu as de la boue sur le visage grosse honte  
_**Somebody betta put you back into your place**_  
Quelqu'un ferait mieux de te remettre,A ta place_

Et tout le monde reprit en cœur:

**We will we will rock you**  
_On vous on vous secouera_

**We will we will rock you**_  
On vous on vous secouera  
_**Sing it**_  
Chante-le  
_**We will we will rock you**_  
On vous on vous secouera  
_**Everybody**_  
Tout le monde  
_**We will we will rock you**_  
On vous on vous secouera  
_**We will we will rock you**_  
On vous on vous secouera  
_**Alright**_  
D'accord_

_ Sting!Appela la jeune fille collé à lui,formant une bouche en cœur pour réclamer un baiser . La seconde d'après elle se faisait passionnément embrasser .

_Qui va défoncer les bras cassé de Lamia ce soir? Hurla un jeune homme aux cheveux rose en épis.

_Les fées !hurlèrent l'équipe,les cheerleaders et les quelques élèves qui les suivaient.

_Je n'ai rien entendu!Qui va défoncer Lamia!Cria le rose.

_C'est nous!Répondirent les autres.

Le petit cortège passa rapidement dans le couloir et quand ce dernier passa une jeune fille était a genoux,elle s'était faite bousculé par l'un des élèves ,ses livres et autres papiers gisaient au sol,la jeune femme baissa la tête ses mèches bleues cachant ses yeux bleu fatigué .

Ramassant ses affaires avec lassitude d'avoir à répéter ces gestes tant de fois. Elle se remit debout ,épousseta sa jupe plissé noir un peu trop longue,jeta un regard à ses mocassins noir,elle tira sur les manches longue son pull bleu marine, et défroissa son T-shirt beige orné d'un Teru Teru Bôzu .

_Juvia?

La bleue se retourna à son nom et découvrit le visage souriant de Lucy Heartfilia,cette jolie blonde aux yeux chocolat,chef des cheerleaders, connue pour sa gentillesse infinie.

_Ça va bien?

_Oui merci Lucy-san.

_Lucy!

Derrière elles, se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux brun,habillé tout comme Lucy de l'uniforme de pom-pom girl ,c'est à dire composé d'une mini jupe bleu et d'un haut de la même couleur sans manche avec les initiales du lycée en or.

_Cana?

_Viens vite il faut que tu vois ça!

Elle saisit le poignée de la blonde et l'entraîna derrière elle,zigzagant parmi les élèves.

Juvia Lokser souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux bleu ondulé pour les remettre en place,puis elle regagna sa salle de classe.

La tête baissé,le dos courbé ,elle tenta de se faire toute petite ,traversé le couloir était une épreuve en elle même pour la jeune fille de 17 ans.

_Hey!Gloomy!(*)s'exclamèrent quelque voix moqueuse.

Juvia accéléra le pas à l'entente de ce surnom,bientôt elle s'engouffra dans sa classe avec soulagement,enfin presque car elle devait encore aller rejoindre sa place au fond de la classe.

Elle avisa de ceux déjà assit et pressa le pas jusqu'à sa place.

Juvia traversa l'allée si vite qu'elle ne vit pas un pied se mettre sur son chemin.

La jeune fille trébucha et s'étala au sol,s'attirant les rires de ses camarades.

_Fait attention où tu marches Gloomy!(*) ricana une jolie blonde coiffé en queue de cheval ,qui lui avait fait le croche pied.

_Ta gueule silicone valley(*) asséna méchamment un grand brun aux yeux rouge assit au premier rang.

Toute la classe éclata de rire .

La jeune fille à terre en profita pour se relever à toute vitesse et aller s'installer à sa place.

La susnommée Silicone Valley lui fit un bras d'honneur bien sentit .

_Va te faire Redfox!

_Mademoiselle Realight!s'offusqua le sensei qui venait à peine de pénétrer dans la salle de classe.

La belle blonde aux long cheveux se fit tout petite , son uniforme de cheerleader accentuait ses formes plus que généreuse ,formes qui lui avait valu ce surnom soit dit en passant ,elle râla silencieusement tout d'abord mais se tut rapidement. Le dénommé Redfox eu un sourire satisfait.

Le pupitre de Juvia étant collé à la fenêtre son regard bleu se perdu dans le ciel grisâtre ,regardant avec fascination le mouvement des nuages ,ne se préoccupant qu'à moitié de ce que son professeur racontait.

Comme d'habitude son esprit divagua vers un pays lointain où elle ne serrait pas obligé d'aller à l'école ,où des idiots la brimeraient ,où elle serait tranquille,un endroit où les gens arrêteraient de la juger,un endroit qui n'existait pas en somme.

Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit,tout le monde déserta la classe à une vitesse record.

Juvia ne réagit pas tout de suite,se fut une main sur son épaule qui l'a fit réagir.

_Les cours sont finit.

_ Gadjeel-kun! Sursauta t-elle en regardant la classe désormais vide. Merci.

_Hum.

Le jeune homme s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie.

.

.

C'était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner, elle mit donc naturellement ses écouteurs pour échapper au brouhaha présent dans la cantine,elle fit la queue ,on lui passa deux fois devant sans qu'elle ne réplique et quand enfin elle saisit son plateau elle jeta un regard au vaste ensemble d'élèves qui occupait déjà toute les tables.

Ils mangeaient tous en rigolant avec leur amis et cette simple pensée la rendit plus mélancolique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Résignée,Juvia sortit de la cafétéria ,et se dirigea vers les toilettes des garçons,où s'était désert ,elle ouvrit une cabine ,abaissa la battant et prit place.

Pourquoi les toilettes des garçons?

Parce que dans celle des filles elle avait plus de chance de se faire persécuter ,alors que les garçons l'ignoraient ,ils ne la voyait pas,elle était comme invisible pour eux.

C'était triste mais sa scolarité se résumait à essayer d'avoir des notes convenables,essayer d'échapper aux moqueries et être invisible aux yeux des autres.

Juvia regarda ses légumes,d'un air morose ,les écouteurs vissés à ses oreilles ,elle se mit à déjeuner en toute tranquillité.

À la cafétéria une table se distinguait des autres.

Elle était composée de quatre garçon et deux filles.

Le premier était brun aux yeux rouges,il déjeunait en silence,son air froid ne donnait pas vraiment envie de l'approcher et pourtant il était bien entouré,le second était un blond à la longue chevelure attaché en catogan ,coiffé d'un chapeau il se distinguait de tous les garçons du lycée,le troisième était un grand baraqué aux cheveux vert,tatoué au bras et ces deux derniers discutaient ensemble.

Le dernier garçon se regardait dans le miroir qu'il avait emprunté à la «groupie» à ses côtés,ses yeux bleus regardaient son reflet,un reflet sans conteste beau,malgré le haut de son œil barré par une cicatrice.

_Arrête de te coiffer on dirait un gonzesse! Râla Orga.

_Il faut du temps pour entretenir une telle beauté!répliqua le blond d'un ton sec.

Le grand baraqué aux cheveux verts soupira d'exaspération.

Les deux filles de la table était une groupie de Sting et une grande brune aux cheveux tressés,à l'air digne ,dont les yeux verts était perçant et dont la silhouette fine faisait craquer plus d'un .

Les quatre garçons faisaient tous partit de l'équipe de basket-ball au vu de leur vestes Teddy bleu avec les initiales de leur lycée couleur Or.

_Encore entrain de toi coiffer dit une voix sarcastique derrière eux.

Sting se retourna en souriant avec condescendance.

_Il faut que tu arrêtes de me surveiller Erza-chan ou je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes.

La Erza en question portait une jolie chemise rouge qui non seulement mettait sa poitrine en valeur mais aussi s'accordait à ses long cheveux écarlate qui retombait doucement sur ses épaules.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Le jour où je t'aimerais sera le jour où tu enlèveras cette ridicule boucle d'oreille à ton oreille et quand tu seras plus humble et moins arrogant!

_Jamais donc?en conclut le blond.

_Tu n'es pas si bête!s'exclama t-elle en allant rejoindre la table adjacente.

_Ça fait combien de râteau depuis un mois? Questionna Orga.

_20 je crois plaisanta Rufus.

_C'est bien ce qui me semblait ricana le vert.

Le blond leur lança un regard irrité et déclara qu'il avait besoin d'aller au toilette.

Une fois dans les toilettes il alla se soulager dans l'urinoir quand il sursauta en entendant une voix visiblement féminine qui provenait d'une cabine et qui chantonnait ,il remonta sa braguette et se posta devant la dite cabine .**  
**

Juvia qui avait la fâcheuse habitude ne mettre la musique a fond n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un rentrer dans les toilettes et s'était mit à chanter tranquillement.

Sting se cala contre un lavabo tapant du pied en rythme,il avait déjà entendu cette chanson et cette interprétation était vraiment très jolie.

Il imaginait la figure de cette fille,jolie visage égale jolie voix, non? Et il ne disait jamais non pour partager son lit avec une jolie fille.

Même si il se demandait ce qu'elle foutait dans les toilettes des garçons.

_Jolie brin de voix s'exclama t-il.

Mais il ne reçu aucune réponse _'Ok elle m'entends pas '._

Il frappa donc contre la porte et il eut cette fois une réaction c'est à dire un petit cri.

Juvia ne s'était pas attendu à voir la porte bouger,elle baissa le volume de sa musique et se mit à paniquer.

_Jolie brin de voix répéta t-il .

Juvia ne répondue rien,elle avait aisément reconnu la voix de Sting Eucliffe,comment ne pas la reconnaître?Lui et ses amis de l'équipe de basket-ball était connu pour chanter des chansons motivantes avant chaque match,de plus le blond avait son propre fan club tant il était idolâtré par les jeunes filles.

Sting était l'un des garçons les plus aimés du lycée malgré son arrogance,sa vanité et sa manie de draguer tout ce qui bouge.

Juvia ne lui avait bien évidement jamais parlé et elle doutait qu'il sache qui elle était.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone qui n'était pas le sien la sortit de ses pensées.

C'était celui de Sting,le blondinet répondu ,parla quelque seconde et sortit des toilettes ,mettant dans un coin de sa tête cette jolie voix qu'il avait entendu.

Juvia de son côté ouvrit doucement la porte et y laissa passer une petite tête,son plateau à la main elle soupira en se disant qu'elle devrait faire plus attention quand elle déjeunerait ici dorénavant.

De retour dans la cafétéria ,Sting soupira d'exaspération en voyant qu'une énième bataille de nourriture avait commencé.

Au centre de la bataille Natsu Dragneel,le capitaine de l'équipe s'amusait comme un enfant ,il bataillait vaillamment contre Grey Fulbuster l'avant-centre et aussi contre Gadjeel Redfox le gros bras de l'équipe .

Rogue les regardaient avec irritation devant tant bêtise,Orga et Rufus avaient eux aussi joint la bataille,Minerva quand à elle s'était éloigné de tout ce ramdam ,de naturel calme et froid elle n'aimait pas se mêler aux comportement gamin propre aux fées,c'était la fille de l'ancien directeur de Sabertooth mais après la fusion des deux lycées il avait laissé son poste à Makarov et faisait son propre business en ville. Cela avait étonné plus d'un mais c'était pour le mieux car le caractère stricte de Gemma n'aurait pas fait bon ménage avec les élèves d'ici.

Sting quand à lui se plongea à corps perdu dans cette bataille.

_Tu vas en prendre plein la gueule Natsu-san!Cria t-il en lui balançant un bol de purée qu'il avait trouvé .

_C'est ce qu'on va voir blondinet!

À ce même moment Minerva quitta la cafétéria .

Juvia de son côté avait finit de déjeuner ,elle se dirigea vers la cantine pour déposer son plateau discrètement quand elle croisa quelqu'un à l'intersection d'un couloir.

_Lokser susurra une voix grinçante.

La bleue se glaça sur place.

_Orlando répondit-elle calmement.

La brune s'approcha d'elle et se retrouva à quelque centimètre de la bleue.

_Avez-vous réfléchis à notre proposition?

_C'est tout réfléchi,c'est non dit-elle sans une once d'hésitation.

_En êtes vous sûr?Notre proposition est plutôt alléchante!

_Juvia à déjà réfléchie et comme elle vous l'a déjà dit ,cela ne l'intéresse pas,ne venez plus importuner Juvia à l'avenir!

Minerva eu un sourire et frappa durement le plateau dans les mains de Juvia qui tomba au sol.

_Vous avez un calme olympien malgré tout ce qu'on vous fait subir chaque jour,vous n'êtes jamais fâché...toujours calme,j'avoue être impressionné...

Juvia soutenue le regard froid de la jeune fille,c'est avec surprise que Minerva s'en alla en première laissant une Juvia au cœur battant.

.

.

.

La fin des cours arriva avec un soulagement non dissimulé pour Juvia Lokser qui sortit du lycée d'un pas pressé comme à chaque fois,elle n'eut pas de temps à perdre à attendre d'amis vu qu'elle n'en avait pas .

Dans ce lycée elle n'avait aucun ami,les seuls personneS qui lui parlaient un tant soit peu était Lucy Heartfilia qui lui demandait une fois de temps en temps comme ça allait,mais on ne pouvait pas la qualifier d'amie,vu qu'elle était trop occupée avec son rôle de cheerleader, avec toute ses activités extrascolaire et ses vrais amis . Gadjeel Redfox non plus,même si ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps,le brun la défendait parfois mais il n'était pas toujours là.

_'Si à une époque ont étaient ami,c'est maintenant du passé...tout à changé maintenant.'_

En pressant un peu le pas ,Juvia arriva chez elle quinze minute plus .

Le chemin du retour chez elle était pour une fois calme,parfois quelque filles de sa classe profitaient du fait d'être à l'extérieur du lycée pour mieux lui faire des crasses,aujourd'hui heureusement elles l'avaient oublié.

Ce qui embêtait notre petite bleue était que n'ayant pas de voiture ,ni de vélo elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que marcher,le pire était qu'elle avait le permis mais qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi se payer une voiture. Les transports scolaires aurait pu être une solution mais ils ne passaient pas devant chez elle,mais elle ne se plaignait pas trop,le lycée n'était pas si loin.

Le quartier où elle vivait était calme,et principalement habités par des personnes âgées,les maisons n'étaient pas des plus luxueuses mais le principal était qu'elles étaient habitable.

Elle eut son premier sourire de la journée ,en voyant sa bonne vieille maison .

Elle n'était pas grande mais accueillante,une maison au influence victorienne,peinte en vert foncé avec une petite pelouse devant .

Elle rentra vite chez elle et ôta ses souliers .

_Juvia est rentré!

Elle traversa le corridor où on rangeait les manteaux et autres parapluies et elle se trouva dans le salon ,de taille moyenne ,composé d'un canapé beige ,d'une table basse en bois et d'une télé .

Une jeune fille de 12 ans à la longue chevelure bleu marine s'y trouvait.

_Juvia-nee!S'exclama t-elle avec un grand sourire .

_Wendy sourit-elle en s'approchant d'elle pour lui embrasser le sommet du crâne.

_Comment a été ta journée?

Cette question avait été posé par une voix masculine ,un jeune homme descendait des escaliers ,vêtu d'un T-shirt noir et d'un jean délavé,ses cheveux bleu en épis semblait en pagaille , une étrange marque rouge résidait au dessus et au dessous de son œil droit.

_Comme d'habitude répondu t-elle évasivement.

_Hum marmonna t-il peu convaincu ,n'aimant pas les réponses toujours évasive de sa sœur.

_Tu travailles ce soir Nii-chan?Questionna Wendy.

_Oui ,je vais devoir m'en aller dans quelque minute.

_Jellal-nii-san,tu sais, si tu laissais Juvia travailler elle pourrait t'aider à payer les factures.

_Nous en avons déjà parlé soupira t-il,vous êtes mes princesses .

Il passa un bras sur les épaules de Juvia et tendu sa main à la plus jeune pour qu'elle puisse la tenir.

_Et les princesses ne travaille pas!C'est ma responsabilité de prendre soin de vous donc pas de travail pour toi Juvia où tout du moins finit tes études avant.

_Très bien souffla t-elle.

Elle regarda son frère traverser le salon et disparaître par la porte adjacente c'est à dire la cuisine ,en soupirant d'exaspération .

Juvia monta les escaliers collé au mur de droite ,arrivé à l'étage elle rentra dans sa chambre et sourit .

Cette chambre avait toujours eu le don de la détendre ,elle alluma la lumière de la lampe qui créait une ambiance tamisée,elle se laissa tomber sur ses sur son lit aux draps beige perpendiculaire à la porte et fixa le plafond rose pale ,la chambre était petite mais comme le reste de la maison elle était chaleureuse et décoré simplement. L'on distinguait dans un coin de la pièce une machine à coudre et autres affaires de coutures.

Puis son regard migra vers les deux seuls fenêtres de la chambre dans le fond,actuellement à demi dissimulé par des rideaux blanc cassé.

Juvia ne pu s'empêcher de penser à son frère qui trimait dure pour supporter toute la famille,Jellal ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre toute la responsabilité sur ces épaules depuis la mort de leur mère.

Jellal était très protecteur avec elle et Wendy ,peut être même un peu trop.

_'À 22 ans il devrait s'amuser au lieu de travailler autant!'_

Quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte ,la fit sortir de ses pensées ,la tête de Jellal et celle de Wendy apparurent.

_Oui?Questionna Juvia en se redressant.

_Je voulais juste te dire qu'il y a de la soupe mizo au frais et...

_Attaque de câlin!hurla Wendy en sautant sur sa grande sœur très vite suivit par l'aînée .

Jellal et Wendy lui firent subir une attaque de chatouille,ce qui remit du baume au cœur de la bleue,sa famille avait définitivement l'art de lui remonter le morale après une journée d'école pourri.

Mais bientôt l'aînée de la famille du aller à son travail de nuit,car Jellal cumulait deux emplois,si le matin il aidait chez un pâtissier ,le soir il était serveur dans un petit restaurant à l'autre bout de la ville.

Le jeune homme salua ses sœurs de deux baisers sur la joue et il s'en alla tandis que Juvia s'exaspérait au près de la plus jeune du caractère borné de son grand frère.

_Si seulement il laissait Juvia travailler.

_Qu'aurais-tu fais si tu travaillais?

_Juvia ne sais pas trop...peut être serveuse,mais juste pour avoir un peu d'argent.

_Si Jellal ,fais ça ,c'est pour nous protéger,il est déjà assez stressé à chaque fois que tu vas au lycée,alors si tu travaillais il nous ferais un infarctus plaisanta Wendy.

_Tu as raison mais...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase ,elle ne voulait pas embêter sa petite sœur avec ses soucis.

_Mais?Questionna la plus jeune.

_Rien oublie Wendy-chan.

Wendy sourit ,ce qui réchauffa le cœur de sa grande sœur,Wendy était un petit rayon de soleil à elle seule ,malgré les difficultés de la vie la plus jeune de la famille gardait le sourire ,c'est grâce à ce sourire si Jellal trouvait la force pour aller travailler ,et si Juvia avait réussit à garder la tête hors de l'eau à la mort de leur mère. La fratrie Fernandes/Lokser /Marvel ,était la plus connue du petit quartier principalement parce qu'ils vivaient par leur propres moyens mas aussi parce que même si Jellal ,Juvia et Wendy avait la même mère ,ils avaient des pères différents et à cause de cela on jasait beaucoup sur eux .

.

.

.

.

Et alors que le soleil se couchait la nuit prit place doucement dans le ciel et avec elle le match entre l'équipe des fées contre Lamia Scale ,comme l'avait prédit Natsu les fées avait défoncé Lamia!

Mais avec plus de difficulté que prévue,surtout que le capitaine de l'équipe adverse Léon Bastia était vraiment tenace. Et pourtant l'équipe de Fairy Tail avait vaincue.

Pour fêter cette victoire toute l'équipe et les cheerleaders avaient migré dans la maison du capitaine de l'équipe c'est à dire Natsu. L'ambiance était imprégné de musique,d'alcool et de joie.

Assis un peu à l'écart sur un canapé ,Sting bécotait Sheila Hurima ,une pom-pom girl à la chevelure mauve,les mains du blonds étaient d'ores et déjà passé sous le T-shirt de la jeune fille qui se laissait faire avec plaisir.

Orga et Rufus quant à eux parlaient sur un canapé opposé.

Minerva arriva ensuite avec un verre à la main et se plaça devant ceux qui se bécotaient.

_Dégage. Dit-elle d'un ton froid.

La cheerleader quitta les lèvres du blond pour voir ce qu'on lui voulait et en interceptant le regard de la brune ,elle se leva promptement et s'enfuit .

_Si tu continues comme ça je vais finir par croire que tu es jalouse. Ricana Sting en effaçant du rouge de ses lèvres.

La brune prit place sur le canapé en levant les yeux au ciel .

_Arrête de te bercer d'illusion.

_Décidément tu reçois beaucoup de râteau depuis que tu es ici se moqua Orga .

_Il y a eu Lucy Heartfilia à ton arrivé,Cana Alberona la semaine dernière,Erza Scarlet ce matin et maintenant Minerva.

_Que tu te trompe mon cher ami!Répliqua Eucliffe . J'ai passé une nuit avec Cana il a trois jours après la fête de Bacchus!J'étais tellement ivre et elle aussi, que le lendemain si j'avais pas eu des suçons sur le corps je l'aurais pas deviné .

_Pas de détail s'exclama Rogue qui venait d'arriver et s'installa aux côté du blond.

_Quand à Lucy j'ai eu un baiser!

_Quoi?!S'exclamèrent Rufus et Orga réellement surpris.

_Ouaip ,c'était il y a trois semaine,bon aujourd'hui elle sort avec le capitaine donc je n'y toucherais plus.

_Tu oublies de dire qu'elle t'a utilisé pour le rendre jaloux révéla calmement Rogue.

_Mouais et quand à Erza,elle est peut être sexy mais elle aussi frigide et je ne peux pas lutter contre ça!Et Minerva se fait juste désirer.

Il reçut un tape derrière la tête pour toute réponse.

_Je peux séduire qui je veux!Affirma Sting.

_N'importe qui?chuchota Rufus.

_Je te prends au mot!S'exclama Orga,je propose un parie!

_Dit toujours fit un Sting mi-méfiant mi-intéressé.

_Si tu arrives à séduire une fille que je désignerais ,je te donnerais hum...

_300 jewels proposa Sting.

_Okay!

_Maintenant qu'elle fille?

Les yeux de Minerva se mirent à briller comme traversé par un éclair de génie,un sourire sadique et machiavélique s'étala sur ses lèvres quand elle dit:

_Pourquoi pas Gloomy?

_Gloomy s'étonna le blond,c'est qui?

_C'est cette fille bizarre aux cheveux bleu,celle qui porte un Teru Teru Bozu sur son vêtement se rappela Rufus .

_Ah elle, se rappela le blond en grimaçant,vous abusez les gars elle est pas du tout mon genre. Je me demande même si c'est le genre de quelqu'un!

_Justement c'est un nouveau challenge!Lui susurra Minerva ,de plus rajouta la brune en laissant glisser une main sur la cuisse du blond,si tu arrives à la faire coucher avec toi,je rajoute à la cagnotte une nuit entière avec moi dit-elle d'une voix chaude pleine de sous entendu.

Rogue jeta un regard suspicieux à la brune,depuis quand Minerva s'offrait ainsi à Sting?Surtout pour un stupide pari,il devait avoir anguille sous roche.

Le blond bien qu'étonné d'une proposition aussi osée, accepta immédiatement,la promesse d'une nuit avec Minerva était largement suffisante pour le motiver.

Il lui courrait après elle depuis tellement longtemps,il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

_C'est okay!Je vais séduire cette fille et je vais la mettre dans mon lit!Pff vous auriez pu me donner un challenge plus dure!

_'Idiot' _pensa Minerva en se levant.

La brune sortit de la maison sous le regard toujours curieux de Rogue qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien mijoter la brune.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la maison elle vérifia que personne ne puisse l'entendre et elle prit son téléphone et tapa un numéro à toute vitesse.

«Allô?»

«Père c'est moi,vous serez content j'ai trouvé une solution au problème Lokser,et si tout tourne à notre avantage nous pourrons mettre la main sur son frère et sa sœur aussi ».

* * *

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions! J'ai beaucoup remanié ce premier chapitre donc je suis stressé de vous le présenter .

Juvia n'es pas amoureuse de Grey dans cette fic,elle le connaît à peine .

(*)Gloomy signifie sombre,triste ,morne .

(*)**Silicon** Valley désigne le pôle des industries de pointe situé dans la partie sud de la Région de la baie de San Francisco en Californie. Mais pour moi **Silicone** Valley c'est comme la silicone c'est la matière qu'on utilise pour les implants mammaire,en gros Gadjeel sous entend que Jenny s'est fait refaire les seins .

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!


	2. D'une attention soudaine

Chapitre2: Méfiez-vous d'une attention soudaine .

Ce lundi matin Jellal se réveilla aux aurores,quand il sortit de sa chambre,il se rendit dans les chambres de ses sœurs pour les regarder dormir.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit de Wendy et baisa tendrement son front avant de remonter sa couverture,qui avait glissé durant la nuit ,après un petit sourire il s'en alla à pas de chat pour ne pas la réveiller,après tout il était à peine 4 heures du matin.

Pourquoi se réveillait-il à une t-elle heure? Parce qu'il travaillait dans une boulangerie/pâtisserie et que pour exercer dans ce genre de métier il fallait se lever tôt.

Déjà préparer pour aller travailler,il passa par la chambre de Juvia,la cadette avant de s'en aller.

Il répéta les mêmes gestes qu'il avait eu avec Wendy et finalement il quitta sa petite maison,il marcha quelque longue minute pour sortir de son quartier et finalement il se retrouva en plein centre ville,il n'y avait presque personne dans la rue à une telle heure,bientôt il arriva devant son lieu de travail,c'est-à-dire la Boulangerie / Pâtisserie de Magnolia ,il pénétra par la porte de derrière ,et se retrouva dans les cuisines où le boulanger et propriétaire Rozu enfournait déjà son vieil homme le salua avec joie,le jeune homme le lui rendue ,Jellal se hâta à aller se changer et une fois qu'il revêtu son grand ensemble blanc et son tablier ,il alla aider Rozu à la confection de quelque pâtisserie .

_Comment vont tes sœurs? Questionna le vieille homme tout en pétrissant la patte .

_Bien,même si Juvia insiste pour travailler.

_Tu devrais peut être la laisser faire,si tu veux je peux lui donner à faire deux ou trois choses ici,j'ai bien besoin d'aide...

_C'est très généreux de votre part mais non merci,je voudrais qu'elle se concentre sur ses études,elle a déjà du mal à se concentrer alors autant lui éviter d'autres distractions.

_Si tu le dis souffla Rozu devant l'entêtement de Jellal .

Rozu se souvenait encore de la première fois où Jellal était venu lui demander du travail,il avait à peine 18 ans ,il sortait fraîchement du lycée et il était pourtant déterminé à travailler,ce qui avait marquer le vieille homme était son regard empreint de détermination quand il affirmait avoir besoin d'un travail pour prendre soin de ses sœurs,Rozu avait été très surprit par l'instinct de protection qu'il avait pour ces dernières,il s'occupait tant de ses sœurs que parfois il oubliait de s'occuper de lui même.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux hommes eurent mit les pains et autres pâtisseries au four,puis quand tout fut prêt ,ils ouvrirent la boulangerie,quelque instants plus tard des clients arrivèrent et Jellal se mit derrière la caisse pour servir les clients. Ces derniers s'extasiaient devant la grande diversité des pâtisseries,devant la couleur,ou leurs belles présentations. Que ce soit des gâteaux au chocolat,des religieuses,des tartes ou des petits pains nattés tout donnaient envie.

Au alentour de 7 h 30 du matin ,Jellal sentit son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement,il fixa l'horloge accrochée sur le mur beige à côté de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger,mais sachant que c'était peine perdue il abandonna rapidement,bientôt la petite clochette qui avertissait quand un client rentrait retentit et il se raidit en la voyant quand elle arriva devant la caisse il lui offrit un sourire qu'il espérait ne sortirait pas crispé.

_Bonjour .

_Bonjour Erza-san ,un fraisier comme d'habitude?

La rouquine hocha la tête et le regarda s'affairer en souriant.

Erza était une cliente fidèle de la pâtisserie,elle y venait presque tout les jours pour commander un fraisier ,mais la rouquine ne venait pas seulement pour la nourriture mais aussi pour le pâtissier .

Jellal lui tendu la petite boite en carton blanche et rose qui contenait la pâtisserie.

Quand Erza lui tendue la monnaie pour payer et que leur doigts se frôlèrent les deux jeunes gens rosirent .

Après cela la rouquine s'en alla rapidement en se traitant d'idiote de ne pas lui avoir parler. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'il travaillait là et un an qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui,Erza Scarlet n'était pas timide de nature,bien au contraire ,mais quand il s'agissait de lui,s'était comme si elle se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de parler.

Jellal de son côté souffla quand elle s'en alla,cette jeune fille avait le don de le rendre nerveux,si avant il la remarquait à peine ,l'année dernière il avait enfin remarqué sa grande beauté et depuis chaque jour il attendait et redoutait son passage à la boulangerie.

Mais le jeune homme ne se faisait pas d'illusion,il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux,premièrement parce qu'elle était encore mineure(elle a 17 ans) mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir une relation amoureuse,il devait penser au bien être de sa famille avant tout.

Sur cette pensée Jellal accueillit un nouveau client et se concentra exclusivement sur son travail.

.

.

Le lundi matin,Sting arriva plus que motivé prêt à accomplir son pari,pari qu'il ne jugeait pas si difficile que ça.

Mais avant de se jeter sur sa proie il savait qu'il devait se renseigner et qui de mieux que Jenny Realight la plus grande pipelette du lycée ,qui savait tout sur n'importe qui .

Il alla donc à la rencontre de la jolie blonde.

_Jenny-chan plus les jours passent plus tu es canon!

_Qu'est ce que tu veux Sting?Questionna la jeune fille la tête plongé sur son téléphone.

_Ma chérie j'aurais besoin de ton don.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?

_Dit moi tout ce que tu sais sur Gloomy!

Cette phrase eu le mérite de la faire soulever la tête de son portable,elle semblait vraiment étonnée.

_Pourquoi?

_Ça tu n'as pas à le savoir,mais tu le saurais suffisamment tôt crois moi,maintenant je veux des infos sur elle.

_Hum...d'abord son nom est Juvia Lockser,elle est dans ma classe et elle n'a pas d'ami.

_Pourquoi l'appelle t-on Gloomy?

_Ben on l'a surnomme gloomy parce qu'elle a toujours l'air morose ,triste et on dirait qu'un nuage noir se promène au dessus de sa tête,sa famille c'est une famille de tarée,elle est se promène avec des Teru Teru bozu,elle à la peau pâle comme la mort,elle ne parle jamais même quand on l'a charrie,c'est une cible facile en faite et pour couronner le tout si tu voyais comment elle s'habille dit-elle d'une mine dégoûtée.

_Pourquoi tu disais que ça famille est barge?

_Oh ,c'est parce que sa mère était une traînée ,une vraie sal*pe dit-elle soudainement sur un ton rageur puis elle souffla et ajouta avec mépris ,son beau-père ou son père je sais plus trop a finis dans un asile,sa plus jeune sœur n'est pas scolarisé ,son frère c'est peut être le seul à être normal,il est super sexy en plus mais je pense que le fait qu'un beau garçon comme lui n'est pas de copine c'est bizarre et moi je pense qu'il est gay mais c'est qu'une hypothèse.

Sting soupira,cette fille semblait avoir une vie compliqué.

_'De toute façon,je m'en fous de sa vie ,je crois pas que j'aurais besoin de tant d'infos pour la séduire'_

La sonnerie retentit et le blond se dirigea vers son premier cours. Il passerait à l'attaque bientôt .

Juvia de son côté rejoins son cours de littérature qui comme d'habitude était d'un ennui mortel,le professeur Crux en était en partie responsable ,car il s'endormait toute les cinq minute.

Tandis que les autres élèves chahutaient ,Juvia posa la tête sur son pupitre et ferma les yeux.

Se faisant discrète,elle fut heureuse que personne n'en profite pour venir l'emmerder,certaines personnes pouvaient vraiment se montrer pénibles quand le professeur avait le dos tourné,mais à chaque fois Juvia tâchait de rester impassible et de toujours tendre l'autre joue,comme lui avait fait remarquer Minerva ,Juvia était synonyme de calme et pour cause elle ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère.

_Ah qu'est ce que je disais moi fit le professeur en sortant de son sommeil .

Et cinq minute plus tard ,le professeur Crux s'endormit en pleine lecture d'un extrait d'Hamlet . Cela dura toute l'heure ,au grand dam des amoureux de la littérature.

Le cours s'abrégea avec chance.

Juvia sortit de la salle avec empressement ,une foule d'élèves envahissaient déjà les couloirs.

Elle se faufila entre les gens,la tête baissée,le pas pressé,se faisant parfois bousculer,personne ne s'excusaient bien sur ,pour s'excuser il aurait fallu qu'elle ne passe pas inaperçu. C'était toujours ainsi ,soit on la remarquait et on se moquait d'elle ,soit on ne la voyait simplement pas.

Enfin ça c'est qu'elle croyait car en ce moment quelqu'un l'observait.

C'était Sting ,il la suivit du regard ,il devait bien étudier sa proie avant d'attaquer.

Quand elle commença à disparaître de son champs de vision ,il se décida à la suivre.

Juvia qui n'avait pas du tout remarqué qu'on la regardait ,se dirigea vers son deuxième endroit de prédilection,il s'agissait de sous les tribunes du gymnase ,c'était un peu sale mais au moins c'était tranquille ,elle pouvait patienter ici jusqu'à la fin de son heure creuse sans avoir de soucis à se faire.

Elle sortit un livre à la couverture bleu,légèrement abîmé,elle s'assit confortablement à terre et se plongea dans sa lecture .

Bien qu'étonné de la voir s'installer à un tel endroit,le blond s'aventura à son tour et eu une mine dégoûtée en voyant tout les chewing-gum laissés en dessous des sièges .

Il fit quelque pas ,s'approchant doucement.

_Hey!

Juvia releva violemment la tête ,totalement surprise de voir Sting Eucliffe devant elle,elle râla intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir être tranquille deux secondes et supposa que les amis du blond n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre,voulant à tout prix éviter cela,Juvia déguerpis en vitesse,si vite qu'elle ne fit pas attention à son livre tombé au sol .

Sting la regarda s'en allez ,assez surprit,habituellement les filles ne le fuyait pas de la sorte ,il s'avança vers l'endroit où Juvia était assise précédemment et ramassa le livre '_Contes et légende sous-marines' 'Et ben si même ses lectures sont ennuyantes on est pas sortit de l'auberge!' ._

Il prit tout de même le livre avec lui.

.

.

Juvia souffla de soulagement une fois éloignée et alla finalement se réfugier à la bibliothèque.

Aujourd'hui l'endroit était presque vide,seuls deux ou trois élèves étaient présent .

Elle remarqua immédiatement la présence de Gadjeel qui parlait aussi doucement que possible avec Levy McGarden ,cette dernière était la meilleure élève du lycée. Étant de parfait opposé ,cela avait surpris plus d'un quand ils avaient annoncé leur mise en couple l'an passé.

Juvia prit place à une table isolée et chercha dans son sac le livre qu'elle lisait sous les tribunes avant que l'on vienne l'interrompre ,elle le chercha frénétiquement avant de constater son absence,se levant avec précipitation elle courut jusqu'au tribune mais elle ne trouva rien,pas la moindre trace de son livre.

Toute la matinée elle se traita d'idiote pour avoir perdue ce livre.

Le morale dans les chaussettes elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria ,elle fit la queue,comme d'habitude on lui passa devant et quand elle eut enfin son plateau repas en main ,elle jeta un regard pour voir si il y avait une table de libre et pour une fois il y en avait une .

Elle s'y dirigea avec empressement et une fois arrivé sans le moindre accident, elle s'y assit promptement.

Elle contempla son plateau avec dégoût ,étant donné qu'on lui était passé devant quand elle était arrivé devant la cantinière on lui avait servit ce qu'il restait c'est à dire des pâtes mal cuites _'Comment peux-t-on rater des pâtes voyons!'_,accompagné d'un poulet et d'une sauce tomate avec plus d'huile que de tomate .

_'Vu le prix que coûtait un déjeuner ils pourraient faire plus d'effort lors de la conception'_ songea t-elle en touillant ces pâtes peu ragoutante .

La tête penché sur son repas elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un venait vers elle,ce n'est que quand un plateau vu posé en face d'elle qu'elle leva la tête pour regarder qui venait s'asseoir en face d'elle.

_'Sting Eucliffe!'_

_Salut mon nom est Sting Eucliffe mais tu peux m'appeler Sting.

Le blond se retint de se moquer de la tête choquée qu'elle faisait.

Juvia hallucinait totalement,que faisait ce garçon à sa table? Pourquoi lui parlait-elle? Il devait avoir anguille sous roche se dit-elle.

Elle jeta un bref regard autour d'elle et croisa quelque regards surpris,elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

Songeant que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague qu'on lui faisait pour l'humilier,Juvia se releva sans un mot et voulu s'éloigner à tout prix et se réfugier dans les toilettes des garçons ,mais elle était tant pressé qu'elle ne fit pas attention et rentra en collision avec quelqu'un,l'intégralité de son plateau se déversa sur cette personne.

_'Et merde!'_

Devant elle ,se tenait une des plus grosses brute du lycée ,Ryan Etsuo ,sa carrure balèze en effrayait plus d'un , ce dernier regardait avec colère son T-shirt anciennement violet et orange totalement tâché .

_Tu as vu ce que tu as fait espèce d'idiote!Hurla t-il fou de rage.

Juvia grimaça ,elle n'avait pas peur de lui mais ce genre de situation mettait son calme à dure épreuve ,de plus cet incident allait donner une énième raison à Jenny de se moquer d'elle.

_Hey Ryan ,pourquoi tu t'énerves? Questionna Sting qui avait tout vu et qui voyait là une parfaite occasion de se rapproché de sa «proie» .

_Elle a tâché mon T-shirt!

_Sérieux? C'est vrai qu'une tache comme ça ne vas pas partir facilement,mais pour tout te dire mon pote ,ce T-shirt craint!Il est vraiment moche!

_Sérieux tu trouves?Mais c'est ma petite amie qui me la offert.

_Je connais ta copine mon pote,elle s'est pointé au lycée en orange hier!Nan mais si j'étais toi je la remercierais car avec cette horreur tout le monde ce moquait de toi mec,sans déconner remercie la! Elle t'a rendue un grand service! Dit-il en pointant Juvia.

_Mouais merci marmonna le jeune homme en s'en allant.

Juvia écarquilla les yeux ,comprenant difficilement ce qui s'était passé.

_Il est vraiment trop crédule!Ricana doucement Sting

Il se retourna pour voir la tête de Juvia et cette dernière semblait paralysée.

_'Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de défendre de Juvia?'_

Personne à part Gadjeel et Lucy ne la défendait,absolument personne,même les professeurs se fichaient d'elle.

Mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits,elle remarqua que tout les regards étaient posé sur elle,alors elle décida de s'en aller,mais cette décision n'était pas du goût de Sting qui la retint par le poignet .

_N'essaye pas de fuir et assied toi .

Juvia regarda avec insistance la main posée sur sa peau,les doigts qui s'enroulait autour de son poignet ,lui fournissait des picotements étrangement agréable.

Elle se défit de sa poigne avec plus de violence qu'elle ne l'avait prévu mais elle obéit tout de même.

Il ne l'aurait pas défendu si il avait voulu se moquer d'elle ,hein?

Sting prit ensuite place en face d'elle .

_Je crois qu'il faut que l'on refasse les présentation,Sting Eucliffe .

La bleue regarda avec beaucoup de méfiance cette main qu'il lui tendait ,puis elle jeta un regard au visage du blond,il lui offrait là son sourire le plus charmeur.

Bien que méfiante,Juvia lui serra la main brièvement .

_Juvia Lokser murmura t-elle .

_C'est jolie,ça vient d'où.

_Heu... _'mais qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire?' _C'est la déformation de «lluvia»,c'est à dire la pluie en espagnol .

_Ah .

_'Tout chez elle est triste ou quoi?!'_

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda t-elle en essayant de prendre un ton cassant,mais sans grand succès.

_Rien en particulier je suis juste venue en aide à une camarade dans le besoin dit-il avec un sourire innocent .

Juvia fut sceptique à cette réponse ,pourquoi un garçon qui ne lui avait jamais parlé ,alors que cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient dans le même lycée,venait l'accoster du jour au lendemain.

_'Ce n'est pas net'._

_Vous venez de la part de Jenny Realight?Si c'est pour ça vous pouvez vous en allez souffla t-elle visiblement las.

_Non ,pas du tout ...heu...

Que pouvait-il bien inventer pour attirer son attention,pour qu'elle ne fuit pas encore?

_Il est à toi le livre des «Contes et légendes sous marines»?

Cette phrase sembla fonctionner vu qu'il la vit écarquiller les yeux.

_Qu'en avez vous fait ! S'exclama t-elle en le saisissant par le col.

Tout les deux furent surpris par ce geste,principalement Juvia qui ne s'attendait pas à perdre si facilement son calme.

La bleue le lâcha et se rassit convenablement avec l'envie de plus en plus pressante de s'enfuir .

_Je vais te le rendre ton livre ,inutile de t'énerver.

_Quand?

_Bientôt ,si tu es gentille bien sûr .

Juvia serra ses poings et ferma les yeux en comptant jusqu'à dix.

Elle les rouvrit que quand elle entendit un bruit de chaise en face d'elle,elle le regarda se lever.

_Tiens.

Il poussa son plateau repas vers elle .

Elle regarda ce dernier avec incompréhension.

_Si je n'étais pas venu à ta table,tu n'aurais pas fait tomber le tiens .

_'Comment peut-il passer de détestable à adorable en deux secondes?' _

Le blond s'en alla donc jusqu'à la table de ses amis laissant une Juvia plus perdue que jamais.

Sting lui ,commençait à trouver ce pari de plus en plus facile.

_Jolie numéro avec Ryan,c'était de l'improvisation ou de la mise en scène questionna Minerva.

_N'insulte pas mon génie!C'est de la pur improvisation!Franchement ce pari c'est du tout cuit!Minerva prépare toi à passer à la casserole!

_C'est ce qu'on verra susurra la brune en contemplant son téléphone avec un air peu avenant.

Rogue de son côté regarda la scène en secouant la tête de dépit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a t-il Rogue pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille? Questionna Sting.

_Cette histoire va mal finir ,c'est juste un pressentiment .

_Tu es trop pessimiste mon pauvre ami ,que veux-tu qui arrive?Je vais faire cette fille se sentir importante,la faire passer la meilleure nuit qu'elle n'aura jamais et tout le monde sera content.

_Tu ne comprends pas...quand je dis que cette histoire va mal finir ,je dis qu'elle finira mal pour toi.

_Pour moi?

_Oublie ce que j'ai dis .

Le brun replongea le nez dans sa nourriture,tentant d'oublier le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait.

La fin des cours arriva à une vitesse record ,tandis que Sting et les autres garçons restaient dans l'établissement pour s'entraîner pour le prochain match ,les autres élèves comme Juvia avait le loisir de rentrer chez elle.

La musique à fond dans les oreilles ,elle marchait tranquillement,aujourd'hui encore personne n'était venu l'emmerder sur le chemin .

Baissant quelque peu sa garde ,elle regretta de ne pas être resté méfiante quand elle se sentit tomber en avant ,d'un mouvement souple elle se réceptionna à l'aide ses bras,fit une roulade bien calculé et se releva sans trop de difficulté pour regarder son agresseur.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore?Questionna t-elle calmement.

_Tu sais ce que nous voulons Lokser.

_Vous savez que c'est non.

_Ton frère nous à répondu la même chose il y a deux jours ,devrais-je allez demander ta petite sœur?

Pour toute réponse il reçu le poing de la bleue dans sa mâchoire,satisfait de cette réponse,le jeune homme au cheveux blond et à la drôle d'allure de chacal ,la poussa fortement,Juvia atterrit sur le dos et retint un gémissement de douleur,elle vit à temps le poing de son agresseur se diriger vers son visage et l'évita en se baissant ,son agresseur poussa un cri de douleur quand son poing rentra en contact avec un mur.

_J'arriverais à te faire perdre ton calme ,crois moi!

À ces mots il tendu les mains vers la bleue ,quelque chose y sembla briller.

_Jackal ça suffit tempéra une voix féminine derrière lui.

Ce dernier baissa les mains et se retourna vers Minerva .

_J'étais près à la faire craquer Minerva-sama!

_Oui au milieu de la rue,un endroit où n'importe qui pourrait te voir! Ne t'a pas t-on avertit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui l'on laissait la famille de cette jeune fille tranquille.

_Personne ne m'a mit au courant!

_Et bien sache que maintenant il est interdit de les approcher.

Minerva s'approcha doucement du sac de Juvia qui était tombé à terre pendant la bagarre et elle le lui tendu .

_Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de nous .

_Hier encore vous...

_Hier c'était hier,aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour!nous avons trouvé un moyen de nous passé de vos aptitudes donc aujourd'hui plus jamais vous n'endenterais parler de nous.

La bleue regarda la brune avec méfiance mais attrapa son sac et s'en alla en courant.

_C'est quoi ce délire? S'exclama Jackal perdu. On abandonne vraiment?

_Bien sûr que non.

.

.

.

Juvia arriva quelque minutes plus tard chez elle ,elle se déchaussa rapidement,et entra dans le salon avec précipitation,elle trouva Wendy assise devant la télévision comme d'habitude .

_Où est Jellal?

_Dans sa chambre il vient de rentrer.

La jeune Lokser acquiesça et se précipita à l'étage et s'engouffra dans la chambre de son frère sans hésitation.

_Pourquoi n'avoir pas dit à Juvia **qu'ils** t'avaient accosté il y a deux jours.

_Comment le sais-tu?

_Ils ont accosté Juvia il y a moins de dix minutes,il semblerait qu'ils veuillent laisser notre famille tranquille.

_Vraiment!?Mais pourquoi maintenant?Alors que cela fait un mois qu'ils nous harcèles?C'est étrange.

_Nous devrions nous méfier.

_Oui...hum,mince fit-il en regardant sa montre,je dois déjà repartir,je commencé mon service plus tôt!Je dois aller bye!

Il lui colla un baiser sur le front et s'éclipsa rapidement.

Juvia souffla et remit ce que Minerva lui avait dit dans un coin de sa tête.

Elle se changea en habit de maison c'est à dire un simple short et un débardeur et elle rejoint sa jeune sœur au salon,où elles regardèrent ensemble une émission télévisé.

_Comment à été ta journée Ju-chan?

D'habitude la bleue aurait répondu par un «bof» mais a vrai dire aujourd'hui la journée n'avait pas été normal.

_Étrange.

Tout d'abord le soudain intérêt de Sting Euclliffe pour sa personne,ensuite Minerva qui laissait enfin tombé enfin l'affaire.

Juvia espérait qu'elle retrouverait son livre très vite et qu'après Sting la laisserait tranquille ,oubliant l'étrange picotement qu'elle avait ressentit quand il l'avait touché elle questionna à son tour Wendy sur sa journée.

_La leçon du jour était plutôt facile malgré le bug de la web came.

Effectivement la jeune Wendy ne suivait pas un cursus scolaire que l'on qualifierait de normal,elle avait des cours par correspondance .

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour toute les reviews que j'ai reçu,je suis heureuse de voir que tout le monde est si enthousiaste !

Jackal est un personnage de l'arc tartaros mais il y a aura pas de spoil normalement .J'attends vos impressions avec impatience,MInerva manigance quelque chose j'attends vos hypothèses :)

Réponse aux reviews:

Snoopy A :Je sais que tu attendais beaucoup cette fic donc je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu,oui tu m'as dit que le titre t'intriguais et j'espère qu'il t'intrigue encore plus :)

Mira-and-Juvia:Merci pour cette review,contente que cela t'es plu ,je ne sais pas encore si je vais refaire un Rovia,je vais y réfléchir,j'ai beaucoup d'idée qui me traverse l'esprit

Amel:J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre,je sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais faire,mais ça risque d'arriver à 20 ,pour découvrir ce que MInerva manigance c'est dans quelque chapitre alors patience :)

Rokushimo:Merci pour la review,j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et je te dis à la prochaine pour la suite :)

LiLyne:Voilà la suite que j'espère que tu as apprécié ,ta review m'a fait très plaisir .


	3. D'un slushie

Salut!Salut!

Voilà le chapitre trois!

* * *

Chapitre3: Méfiez-vous d'un slushie

Sting se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible tout en se traitant d'idiot. Quelle idée il avait eu de boire autant alors que le lendemain il avait école?

Il se redressa et constata qu'une jeune fille était assoupie à côté de lui ,toute aussi nue que lui.

Le blond ne se souvenait même pas de son prénom,la seule chose dont il se rappelait était qu'il l'avait rencontré chez Orga qui avait organisé une petite fête rapide hier soir.

Il regarda son environnement et constata qu'il était dans la chambre d'ami du grand baraqué.

Avec toute la précaution dont il était capable ,il se leva et s'habilla avec hâte ,puis il jeta un regard à l'horloge présente dans la chambre .

_Déjà six heures et demi souffla t-il.

Il sortit de la chambre en toute discrétion après avoir vérifié de n'avoir rien oublié,Sting qui était passé maître dans l'art de sortir d'une chambre au petit matin en toute discrétion,avait regagné sa BMW m4 noire sans réveiller personne et avait démarré sous les chapeaux de roues,il remercia le vent frais qui passait à travers la fenêtre qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits .

Après avoir cheminé sur une route presque déserte il arriva à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Rogue à l'est de Magnolia ,quand il ouvrit la porte il entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine signifiant que Rogue était déjà réveillé ,il traversa son salon qui était un mélange parfait entre sophistication et modernisme tout en gardant une touche traditionnelle japonaise,avec des meubles en bois ,des imprimés représentant des bonsaïs,des cerisiers et une geisha tenant une ombrelle,et la touche de modernisme était apporté par la télévision écran plasma et autres appareils technologique qui trônaient dans la pièce . Puis il traversa les portes coulissantes en bois qui menait à une salle à manger typiquement japonaise ,Rogue avait absolument tenu à avoir une décoration avec ce genre d'influence vu que ses parents en était originaire ,puis il grimpa des escaliers haut de trois marches et il arriva dans l'immense cuisine,peut être un peu trop grande pour deux personne,Rogue était entrain de faire du café.

_Tu rentres enfin constata le brun avec un reproche dans la voix.

_Pas de reproche de si bon matin soupira t-il en cherchant une tasse,il vint aussitôt quémander un peu de café .

Une fois sa tasse bien remplit ,il la sirota avec bonheur pour bien se remettre les idées en place.

Mais il remarqua aussitôt le regard de Rogue sur sa personne.

_Va-y fait toi plaisir,je sais que tu meures d'envie de me faire une réflexion!

_Si tu sais ce que je vais te dire inutile que j'ouvre la bouche.

_Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi ce matin.

_Tu as changer .

_Toujours la même rengaine!Change de refrain par pitiez!

_Je constate juste,depuis la ….

_La ferme!La ferme tu m'entends n'ose même pas en parler!S'énerva le blond en reposant violemment sa tasse sur le plan de travail.

_Tu vois que tu as changé!Tu ne m'aurais pas parlé comme ça avant!Avant tu respectais les filles,mais depuis que monsieur s'est aperçu qu'il a une belle gueule ,tu te comportes comme un chien! Tu veux un exemple? le pari d'Orga et Minerva!

_Wow je suis impressionné ,tu as enchaîné plus de cinq mot vraiment je dois applaudir!

_Va te faire voir Eucliffe!

_Toi aussi Cheney!Si tu étais contre ce pari pourquoi ne pas avoir ouvert ta bouche!

_Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux ,mais il faut croire que oui.

_...

_J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment concernant ce pari.

_Tu sais où je le met ton pressentiment? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu es si offusqué! C'est juste une petite idiote!

Le brun ne répondu rien et le blond s'en alla d'un pas rageur.

Depuis bien longtemps il trouvait que son meilleur ami était sur la mauvaise pente,mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en parler,il se retrouvait face à un mur.

Alors une petite voix lui souffla de laisser Sting faire ses erreurs et qu'il s'en rendrait bien compte un jour. La seule chose qu'il espérait était que ce jour n'arrive pas trop tardivement.

Sting alla se réfugier dans sa chambre ,de taille moyenne contrairement aux autres pièce de l'appartement ,elle était plutôt simple,composé d'un lit,d'une table de chevet et d'un meuble pour ranger ses vêtements et bien sûr d'un miroir,l'accessoire indispensable au blond .

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit au maudissant Rogue de faire augmenter sa migraine .

Le brun et lui étaient amis depuis leur plus jeune âge,ils étaient voisins de palier et dans la même classe,année après année ,les liens c'était donc vite tissés .

Les deux jeunes hommes vivaient en colocation depuis la mort de Vicelogia(le père de Sting) ,c'est à dire depuis un an et demi ,les parents de Rogue vivaient à l'autre bout du pays et envoyait de l'argent à leur fils pour lui permettre de payer le loyer de ce magnifique appartement ,Sting lui avait été émancipé et subsistait grâce à l'argent que lui avait laissé son père à sa mort,une jolie petite somme qui lui permettrait de vivre tranquille jusqu'à ses 50 ans .

Il ferma les yeux dans le but de se reposer encore quelque minutes avant de se préparer pour aller au lycée.

.

.

.

Ce matin là quand Juvia arriva au lycée de Fairy Tail ,la première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut son livre.

Elle espérait sincèrement que Sting allait le lui rendre,ce bouquin avait vraiment une grande valeur sentimentale à ses yeux .Elle se dirigea vers son casier ,elle y prit quelque livres puis elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

_'Oh non'_ soupira t-elle intérieurement en voyant Jenny Realight et ses amis juste devant la salle ,la bleue essaya d'y passer le plus discrètement possible ,mais se fut raté car la blonde lui bloqua la route .

_Qu'avons nous là! Gloomy toujours aussi morose hein!N'es-tu pas fatigué de toujours porter les mêmes jupes hideuse et tout ces pulls?D'avoir ce nuage noir au dessus de ta tête?

Devant le manque de réponse de Juvia elle s'énerva .

D'un coup de poing elle fit tomber les livres de la bleue qui dans un soupir exaspéré se baissa pour les ramasser,Jenny mit alors son pied sur les livres pour l'empêcher de les prendre.

_Il va falloir me demander gentiment si tu veux récupérer ton livre Gloomy!

_Jenny!

Cette voix provenait de derrière elles,Lucy arriva telle une furie et on vit Jenny blanchir .

_Dégage ton pied!

_De quel droit tu me donnes des ordres Heartfilia?!

_Du droit que je suis ta chef et quand je veux je te vires de l'équipe!Alors dégage ton pied!

La jeune Realight obéit à contre cœur et rentra dans la classe très vite suivit de ses deux amies qui ne voulaient pas s'attirer les foudres de leur capitaine .

Lucy de son côté se pencha pour aider Juvia à ramasser ses livres .

Quand la bleue eut finit de ramasser les livres Lucy lui sourit doucement.

_Est-ce que ça va aller?Si elle t'emmerde dit le moi!

_Okay...

_Lucy!

Son prénom fut crié au loin et c'est sans difficulté qu'elles reconnurent la voix de Gadjeel.

La blonde eut un soupir et le regarda,ce dernier lui fit signe de venir .

Juvia accorda un dernier regard à la blonde et s'engouffra dans sa classe.

_Lucy qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_Je l'ai juste aidé.

_Tu sais que tu ne peux pas l'approcher...

_Je sais ,c'est peut être facile pour toi mais...

_Ce n'est facile pour personne,mais c'est comme ça que ça soit être!

La blonde soupira,acquiesça et s'en alla.

Le cours de chimie ne se déroula pas calmement pour Juvia ,effectivement durant les travaux pratiques,Jenny versa un produit dans un tube à essai qui contenait déjà un autre produit pendant que Juvia avait le dos tourné. Les deux produits avaient enclenché une réaction chimique non voulu,dont de la fumée qui aurait pu être toxique si Jenny avait mit un autre produit.

Juvia reçu un blâme de son professeur la disputant de ne pas avoir été assez vigilante.

Juvia accepta toute la faute sans dire un mot calmement et avec sérénité .

Après deux heures de calvaire Juvia pu souffler ,elle se dirigea vers son casier pour ranger ses livres ,une fois cela fait elle caressa l'un de ses nombreux Teru Teru Bozu rester dans son casier,l'on se moquait souvent d'elle à cause de sa manie d'en mettre sur ces vêtements mais pour elle ces objets étaient rassurant .

Juvia referma son casier et sursauta en voyant Sting adossé au casier voisin au sien,un sourire de prédateur collé aux lèvres,vêtu d'une jolie chemise blanche qui lui allait sans conteste _'Pas étonnant qu'il soit si populaire avec les filles'._

_Eucliffe-san s'étonna t-elle.

_Eucliffe-san?Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

_Juvia préférerais éviter ,avez vous le livre? demanda t-elle avec avidité .

_Oui .

Il farfouilla quelque seconde dans son sac en bandoulière puis il le lui tendu ,Juvia l'attrapa avec avidité en l'examinant sur toute les coutures.

_Il a l'air précieux ce bouquin pensa Sting tout haut.

_Il l'est ,il appartenait à ma mère souffla t-elle en le rangeant dans son sac.

_Désolé si j'avais su je te l'aurais rendu tout de suite dit-il sincèrement .

Effectivement Sting connaissait la valeur d'un objet d'un proche qu'on avait perdu.

Juvia s'en alla ensuite sans demander son reste .

_Sting!

Le blond se retourna et vit Rufus.

_Reste pas planté là!Allez viens on va en cours!

Le blond s'exécuta et bientôt il rejoint Orga et Rogue qui discutaient dans la salle avant que le professeur arrive.

Le brun l'ignora bien évidemment et s'éloigna d'eux pour aller s'installer plus loin.

_Laisse moi deviner,vous vous êtes encore disputer ,affirma Orga .

_Mouais .

_Hum ….ah! pendant que je m'en souviens Salia Lighters voudrait te parler.

_C'est qui ça?

_La fille avec qui tu as couché hier soir crétin,oh et merci de m'avoir salopé le lit! S'exclama Orga plus exaspéré qu'énervé.

Quelques minutes plus tard Minerva arriva et Sting prit place à côté d'elle.

_Toujours en beauté ma demoiselle.

_Tu devrais garder ce genre de phrase pour celles qui y croient encore ,ricana la brune ,comme la fille de ton pari par exemple.

_Pff,je crois pas qu'avec elle je pourrais dire ce genre de phrase sans éclater de rire...non mais sans déconner cette fille n'est pas un cadeau!

La brune eu un sourire machiavélique en regardant son téléphone.

L'heure de littérature de Crux-sensei passa très lentement au grand dam des pauvres élèves.

Une fois l'heure achevé le blond suivit Rogue jusqu'au casier de celui-ci.

_Toujours fâché?

_ Non …Soupira le brun aux yeux rouge.

_Vraiment? S'étonna le blond.

_Vraiment.

_Donc tu ne feras plus de commentaire sur ma façon de vivre?

_Plus aucun.

_Tu renonces si vite?Alors que ce matin encore...

_J'ai réalisé quelque chose Sting,j'ai réalisé que tout le monde n'est pas fait pour être en couple avec toute les contraintes comme la fidélité ...et j'ai réalisé que tu fais partit de ces gens là.

_Je suis content que tu ais comprit!

_Moi je n'ai aucune difficulté à rester fidèle à Yukino même si je ne la voit qu'une fois par semaine...mais pour toi se serait impossible et je comprends tout à fait!

_C'est cool.

_Tu sais ce que j'ai réalisé d'autre? ….Que quand tu vas chopper une MST ,tu vas rester tranquille!

Le brun referma son casier en le claquant .

_Tu es si rabat joie!

_Encore heureux!Si je disais à amen à tout ce que tu faisais comme ces crétins de Rufus et Orga je serai un bien mauvais ami.

_Donc tout ton joli discours du début,c'était du flan?

_Tu as tout compris.

Rogue s'éloigna après cela sans un mot.

Sting râla un peu de se faire toujours disputer mais d'un autre côté cela montrait que le brun se souciait un tant soit peu de lui.

.

.

.

Maintenant qu'elle avait récupéré son livre,Sting Eucliffe n'était plus qu'un souvenir ,enfin c'est ce que Juvia cru car alors qu'elle était à la bibliothèque ,cherchant un livre dans les étagères ,ce dernier étant trop haut elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper mais elle fut devancé par une main forte qui l'attrapa à sa place.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir à qui appartenait cette main et s'étonna de croiser le regard bleu de Sting.

Il lui tendu le livre ,qu'elle saisit du bout des doigts en rapidité avec l'objectif de partir loin de ce jeune homme.

_Pas si vite! Il lui barra la route.

_Que voulez-vous?

_Parler tout simplement.

_Pourquoi à Juvia?

_Parce que tu m'intéresses.

Sting s'était attendue à beaucoup de réaction sauf l'éclat de rire de la bleue.

Un rire faux et amère.

_Juvia sais que vous mentez,personne ne s'intéresse à Juvia ,si c'est encore une plaisanterie de Jenny , vous pouvez arrêter votre cinéma!Soupira Juvia de plus en plus fatigué par cette situation,elle laissa ensuite Sting planté là.

Le blond sortit de la bibliothèque en ce disant que ce pari n'était peut être pas si facile que prévu.

_Hey Sting!

Le blond s'étonna de voir Minerva adossé au mur d'en face.

_Hey Minerva!Tu sais ce je commence à me dire?C'est que tu n'as pas choisit cette fille au hasard !

_Que veux-tu dire?Questionna la brune en sentant la nervosité monter en elle.

_C'est moins facile que je ne l'aurais cru.

_Ah . Contente que tu ais du fil à retordre.

_Cette fille est vraiment parano,elle croit que je me fous d'elle.

_Mais tu te fous d'elle Sting.

_Oui mais elle est pas sensé le savoir ça!

_Alors fait en sorte qu'elle ne doute plus .

.

.

Juvia de son côté essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer dans la bibliothèque.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Eucliffe cesserai rapidement sa comédie et la laisserait en paix.

Elle se dirigea vers son cours de mathématiques et dès que celui-ci débuta elle ne compris rien ,alors elle abandonna très vite l'idée de suivre le cours et elle s'endormit .

_Quand elle ouvrit les yeux,elle fut aveuglé par les rayons du soleil ,battant des paupières elle mit sa main devant eux pour se protéger des rayons qui l'agressait ,et elle se rendue compte de son environnement elle était au bord de la mer,sur une plage de sable fin et devant elle les vagues s'écrasaient sur le rivage ._

_Un cri de joie retentit sur la gauche ,elle eut un sourire en se voyant plus jeune à l'âge de 11 ans,elle vu aussi Jellal à l'âge de 16 ans qui éclaboussait la jeune Wendy âgé de 6 ans ._

_Les trois enfants semblaient réellement heureux._

__Les enfants venez déjeuner!_

_Juvia tourna la tête vivement en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère et elle eut l'espoir de voir son visage mais au moment où elle tourna la tête la scène changea,Juvia se retrouva dans un couloir sombre,des cris parvenaient à ses oreilles,l'atmosphère était devenue lourde et étouffante et les battements rapide de son cœur semblaient faire écho dans le corridor ._

_Juvia reconnu aisément le couloir de sa maison ,elle arriva devant la porte du fond ,baissant le regard elle se rendit compte que du sang coulait à ses pieds._

Juvia rouvrit les yeux ,la cloche sonnait midi déjà ,tout les élèves quittaient la salle de cours ,la bleue fit de même ,ayant apporté un bentô avec elle aujourd'hui elle alla donc déjeuner dans les toilettes des garçons,désertes comme à leur habitude .

Elle y prit un déjeuner dans le calme et la tranquillité ,tentant d'oublier ce rêve qu'elle avait fait,même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait elle était tout de même perturbé après l'avoir fait.

À la fin du déjeuner quand elle sortit des toilettes des garçons elle fit une désagréable rencontre.

_Gloomy!Par ta faute la capitaine nous à saqué à l'entraînement,crois moi tu vas me payer toute ces courbatures! Cria Jenny hors d'elle. '_Juvia est maudite '_Songea t-elle en se préparant à subir le courroux de la Realight .

_Natsume!La boisson ! . Ordonna Jenny.

La dites Natsume avança et lui tendu un gobelet remplie à ras bord de slushie bleu.

_J'ai vu ça dans une série américaine ! ricana Jenny.

Juvia ferma les yeux,anticipant de recevoir à la figure la boisson mais elle ne sentit pas une goûte arriver sur elle.

Sentant que rien n'arrivait ,elle rouvrit les yeux et les écarquillèrent en voyant que Sting s'était interposé.

_'Mais d'où sort-il ?!'_

_Sting balbutia Jenny confuse.

_Tu as ruiné ma chemise préféré maugréa le blond en enlevant le slushie qui l'empêchait de voir .

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?Questionna la blonde.

_Dégage! Ordonna Sting.

_Qu...

_Dégage Jenny!

_De quel droit tu m'ordonnes des choses?! S'offusqua la cheerleader .

_Du droit que je connais ton petit secret...il commence par herpès et finit par génital.

Jenny déguerpis en vitesse.

Sting se retenu de sourire tant la chance lui souriait,grâce à Jenny il venait de prouver à «Gloomy » qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la Realight,avec un peu de chance quand elle cesserait de se méfier et il pourrait gagner son parie plus facilement.

_Et si tu m'aidais à enlever tout ça ?Proposa t-il avec le sourire .

Juvia acquiesça ,et ils se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes des garçons à débarbouiller le blond.

_Du slushie bleu,je savais même pas qu'on faisait ce genre de chose à Magnolia ! S'exclama t-il en déboutonnant sa chemise .

La bleue détourna le regard ,le rouge aux joues,préférant ignoré le torse parfaitement musclé du blond , soudainement elle regretta d'être resté .

_Merci pour tout. Murmura Juvia en fixant le mur avec attention.

_C'est normal.

Maintenant Juvia se demandait ce que Sting cherchait,car il était évident qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec Jenny ,la blonde avait été trop surprise pour que se soit de la comédie.

Elle se retourna une seconde pour voir si le blond avait finit ,mais le voyant galérer pour enlever le slushie sur son visage,elle lui prit le mouchoir des mains et le fit à sa place.

_Merci encore,même si Juvia ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça.

Bientôt le poignet de la Lokser fut agripper et interrompu dans sa tache , soudainement la bleue se retrouva coller au torse du blond,l'autre main de ce dernier entourait sa taille fermement.

_Si tu veux vraiment me remercier ,je crois avoir trouvé un moyen d'effacer ta dette.

_Quoi ? Fit-elle complètement perdue.

À ce moment précis alors que Sting se penchait en avant son sourire charmeur collé à ses lèvres ,la porte des toilettes fut ouverte .

Les jeunes gens se séparèrent vivement en reconnaissant le professeur de mathématiques Macao .

_Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici !

_Ce n'ai pas ce que vous croyez tenta de se justifier Juvia .

_Allez chez le principal!

_Moi je crois que vous allez nous laisser partir sans histoire sensei.

_Oh et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça Eucliffe ?

_Que faites vous avec un magazine coquin dans la main ?

À ces mots le professeur blanchit et cacha le magazine derrière son dos.

_N'essayez pas de nier!J'ai reconnu la couverture ,j'ai le même chez moi !

_Ah...ben heu...

_Je suis certain que vous n'alliez pas lire les articles hein sensei ? Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

_Sortez de ma vue!Hurla le professeur.

Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent en vitesse,une fois sortit et bien éloigné Sting éclata de rire .

_Non mais tu as vu sa tête !

Le blond rigola un long moment sans ce rendre compte que personne ne lui répondait et en jetant un regard à côté de lui il se rendue compte que Juvia avait disparue.

_Non mais sans déconner !

Juvia de son côté se colla contre un mur ,son cœur battait comme jamais,ses joues étaient empourpré et deux questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête :

Qu'aurait-il fait si le professeur n'avait pas débarqué?

L'aurait-il embrassé ?

Juvia sentit ses joues chauffer comme jamais puis elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche ,elle ne devait pas se laisser troubler ainsi.

Ensuite elle se ressaisit et alla se réfugier à la bibliothèque.

Quand la fin des cours retentit ,Juvia s'enfuit presque.

Cette après-midi elle s'était repassé le geste du blond sans cesse,et elle en avait conclut qu'elle s'imaginait juste des choses,jamais quelqu'un comme lui ne s'intéresserait à elle. Et sur cette pensée bien que pessimiste elle regagna sa maison avec bonheur.

_Juvia est rentré !

Personne ne lui répondu ,elle enleva ses chaussures et pénétra dans le salon ,elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Wendy regarder la télévision ,comme à son habitude.

Intrigué Juvia monta les escaliers et alla voir dans la chambre de la jeune fille ,quand elle ouvrit elle vit sa petite sœur assise sur son lit,les yeux fermés ,les mains au dessus d'un chat que Juvia n'avait jamais vu,une douce lumière bleue sortait de ses petites menottes.

_Wendy!

Comme prise en faute la petite bleue ôta ses mains du chat blanc.

_Je l'ai trouvé devant la porte!En sang!Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir !

_Wendy si quelqu'un te voyais!

_Mais je suis à la maison,personne ne peu me voir.

_Tu sais que Nii-san n'aime pas qu'on utilise la magie .

_Je sais mais comprends moi ,s'il te plaît ne dit rien à Nii-san !

_D'accord souffla Juvia ,mais soit plus prudente d'accord ?

_Okay...mais tu...ça ne te manques pas de ne pas utiliser la magie ?

Juvia eu un regard mélancolique avant de se mettre à réfléchir et elle prit quelque minutes avant de parler.

_Si Juvia avait une magie comme la tienne,si pur que l'air ou qui peu guérir les blessures ,cela lui aurait manqué mais ma magie tu vois ...elle est trompeuse,elle semble belle et inoffensive mais elle est destructrice et mauvaise ...alors non elle ne manque pas à Juvia.

_Tu ne devrais pas parler de ta magie ainsi!Elle fait partit intégrale de toi,elle est toi !

_Justement soupira Juvia,bien on arrête de parler de ça okay?Ce petit secret va rester entre nous d'accord ?

Juvia lui tendu son petit doigt ,Wendy eu un sourire et le petit doigt de la plus jeune s'enroula sur autour de son aînée.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

_Que va t-on faire de ce chat?Questionna Juvia.

_Peut-on la garder ?!

_Il faudrait demander à Jellal-nii-san,mais Juvia n'y voit pas d'inconvénient .

* * *

Voilà,j'attends vos avis !

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ou mettent des reviews !**

Dans mes fics j'adore mettre une touche de magie et si je n'approfondis pas cela dans le chapitre c'est fait exprès,l'intrigue tourne autour de cela. Je vais approfondir les infos sur la magie dans d'autres chapitres

J'espère avoir surpris certains . Alors je tiens à dire que je trouve que Sting est un enfoiré

Snoopy A: Tu as un bon soupçon au niveau du surnaturel :) Par contre au niveau de tes hypothèses ,je ne confirme rien ;) Je sais pas trop quand je vais poster ,ça dépends de plein de chose,genre mon humeur .

DidiineOokami:Merci pour cette review,contente que tu apprécies ce couple,j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre .

Lilyne:Merci pour la review,contente que tu ais aimé,à la prochaine pour la suite :)

kazonoseirei:Et bien je te souhaites de bonne vacance ;) ,enfaîte j'avais pas compris que tu revenais le 25 août ,je croyais que tu revenais le 25 juillet,c'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé des messages ,je suis contente que la fin de l'autre t'es plu :)


	4. D'une demande singulière

Chapitre4: Méfiez-vous d'une demande singulière.

Erza Scarlet redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et étudia avec attention le document qu'elle avait sous les yeux .

La bibliothèque était calme et presque vide comme à son habitude.

Soudainement la chaise à côté de la sienne fut tiré et elle entendu quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle ,elle jeta un regard bref à cette personne puis replongea le nez dans son document.

_Salut Mira .

_Salut Erza ! Salua la jeune fille aux cheveux blanc avec enthousiasme.

_Je suis un peu occupé là, dit doucement la rouquine.

_T'inquiète ,je voulais juste te parler de ton pâtissier .

Cette phrase eut pour effet de lui faire lever la tête de ses documents.

_J'en ai marre que tu te morfondes parce que tu n'arrives pas à lui parler...alors j'ai fais deux ou trois recherche sur lui...tu savais qu'il avait deux sœurs.

_J'ai entendu son patron en parler une fois que j'étais là,pourquoi ?

_Une de ses sœurs est au lycée ici !

_Sérieux ?! Qui est-ce ?

_Elle est juste là !

Erza tourna vivement la tête vers une table plus loin ,et c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit l'identité de la sœur de son béguin.

_Gloomy ?

_Elle s'appelle Juvia Lokser la réprimanda la jeune Mirajane Strauss. Elle est en dernière année dans la classe C .

_Je ne connaissais pas son nom avoua la jeune Scarlet ,mais c'est pas possible,le nom de mon pâtissier est Fernandes .

_Ils sont peut être demi-frère et demi-sœur ,proposa Mira .

_Mouais...mais je ne comprends en quoi cela m'avance de savoir ça .

_Ça t'avance parce que tu pourrais lui demandé des détails sur son frère.

_Tu veux que je la fréquente par intérêt ? Non désolé c'est pas mon genre .

_Tu n'as pas à lui cacher tes intentions ,demande lui de te présenter à son frère !

_Non Mira ,je vais me débrouiller,okay ? Mais merci quand même.

_Okay si tu y tiens soupira Mirajane en s'en allant faisant voler sa jupe de pom-pom girl.

Erza reprit donc sa lecture,son esprit tout de même perturbé par son pâtissier comme Mira avait tendance à l'appeler.

La jolie rouquine n'arrivait jamais à aligner plus d'un mot ,en sa présence, sans qu'une boule d'angoisse ne s'installe dans sa gorge et lui coupe la parole,la jeune Scarlet n'avait jamais eu de problème à aborder les gens,on pouvait même la considérer comme assez sociable,mais ce jeune homme était différent ,ses yeux marrons et sa voix grave avait le rare don de la paralyser.

_Erza ça va ? Tu es toute rouge ,fit Lucy en passant par là.

_Ah Lucy!Oui ça va bien,ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

La jeune Heartfilia prit place aux côté de sa camarade de classe et amie.

_Ça fait un bail que l'on ne...qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?! S'insurgea la jeune Scarlet.

Lucy tourna la tête pour voir qui mettait son amie dans un tel état et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir apparaître Sting Eucliffe.

Ce dernier s'approcha d'elles.

_Encore venue me faire des avances soupira Erza avec irritation.

_Voyons Scarlet!Tu n'es pas le centre du monde !

Sur cette simple phrase le blond s'en alla et disparu derrière une étagère pleine de livre.

_Je déteste ce gars souffla Lucy.

_Moi il m'énerve,il se croit tout permis .

_Cet idiot à déjà séduit la moitié des filles de mon équipe en un mois!C'est un manipulateur !

_Je te rappelle que tu l'as embrassé .

_C'était pour faire réagir Natsu!Crois moi sans ça je ne l'aurais pas approché !

Sting qui avait tout entendu,leva les yeux au plafond,déjà habitué à ce qu'on dise ce genre de chose sur lui. Il ressortit ensuite de la bibliothèque n'ayant pas trouvé Juvia à l'intérieur comme il l'avait pensé . Il l'avait déjà cherché sous les tribunes mais sans succès .

Il soupira d'irritation,pendant les quelques minutes que durait la pause il avait pour habitude de bécoter une jolie fille ou parler basket à ses amis, au lieu de cela il cherchait gloomy. (Cette fille méritait du peu de ce qu'il avait observé ,son surnom.)

Fatigué de chercher il se rendu au large jardin de l'établissement où plusieurs élèves étaient installé ,malgré les nuages gris .

C'est avec surprise qu'il aperçut Juvia assise à l'écart à l'ombre d'un arbre en train de faire il ne savait trop quoi.

Il s'approcha avec le plus de discrétion possible puis il prit place à ses côtés.

Cette dernière sursauta et fit tomber ,son aiguille de crochet et sa pelote de laine .

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Hum...heu Juvia fais un bonnet.

_'En plus je suis tombé sur une vielle fille,c'est bien ma veine ...ne te dégonfles pas mon vieux Sting fais semblant de t'intéresser !'_

_Oh j'ai toujours voulu apprendre à ...faire du crocher_' Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas dire Kami-sama !' _Tu m'apprendrais ?

_Vous êtes sérieux ?

_Bien sûr.

Soudainement enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un élève à qui apprendre des choses,Juvia se mit à lui expliquer les bases du crochet,et bien qu'il est essayé de suivre,il décrocha bien vite,alors quand Juvia lui montra comment faire ,il retenue seulement que Juvia faisait ce genre de chose à grande vitesse et avec une habilité remarquable ,puis quand ce fut à son tour,il fut dans la panade et fut bien incapable de le reproduire les mêmes gestes.

Le blond se mit alors s'énerver tout seul d'être incapable de faire quelque chose qui semblait pourtant si facile .

Il se mit alors à râler et en relevant la tête il vu un petit sourire sur les lèvres de la bleue ,sourire qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher derrière sa main.

_'Au moins j'arrive à la faire sourire'_ relativisa t-il.

_Attendez Juvia va vous aider.

Elle lui saisit les mains pour guider ses gestes,et tenta d'oublier la sensation de la peau du jeune homme contre la sienne.

_Vous tenez votre crochet entre le pouce et l'index et mettez le majeur dans le prolongement de l'index. De l'autre main, tenez votre ouvrage entre le pouce et le majeur,ensuite faites rentrer l'aiguille dans la boucle et voilà!S'exclama t-elle une fois fait. Maintenant à votre tour . Dit-elle en relevant la tête .

Aussitôt elle remarqua que Sting la regardait elle,au lieu de ses mains ,gênée par ce regard ,la bleue détourna la tête,les joues légèrement rosit.

_Vous ne vouliez pas apprendre le crochet pas vrai ?

_Ouaip .

_Vous vous enfichez n'est-ce pas ?

_Un peu.

_Alors que voulez vous ?!

_Toi.

Juvia le fixa comme si il était fou et durant un instant elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas .

Elle vit alors le visage de Sting s'approcher du sien et se sentit paniquer ,son cœur,ce traître ,se mit à battre comme un fou.

Et au lieu de reculer Juvia resta paralysée,tremblante à l'idée de se faire embrasser.

_Sting !

Le blond grogna en entendant son prénom se faire crier ,il se retourna pour voir ce qu'on lui voulait et s'étonna de croiser le regard furieux de Gadjeel .

_L'entraînement à été avancé!Suis moi tu es déjà en retard.

Sting jeta un regard à Juvia qui tentait de partir en toute discrétion,rendant les armes il se releva et suivit le brun.

Quand il se retourna pour regarder Juvia une dernière fois, cette dernière avait disparue comme par magie .

Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans les couloirs du lycée,ces derniers se vidant à grande vitesse ,la pause était arrivé à son terme.

Sting de son côté ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouvé violemment plaqué aux casiers par un Gadjeel enragé,son poing levé d'un air menaçant et son autre main le maintenant plaqué .

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches en fréquentant Lokser mais arrête ta comédie,je ne veux plus que tu l'approches ! Grogna t-il.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! Je croyais que tu sortais avec la fille qui squatte la bibliothèque .

_Elle s'appelle Levy crétin grogna t-il.

_Écoute Gadjeel,tu ne me fais pas peur alors garde tes ordres pour toi !

Le blond s'en alla avec un sourire qui avait le don d'énerver plus d'un.

_Qu'a t-il fait ? Questionna Lucy en arrivant derrière le brun.

_Il essayait d'embrasser Juvia.

_Pardon ?! Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré à derrière la tête ?

_Je ne sais pas mais il faut s'en méfier …

_Je vais conseiller à Juvia de s'en méfier,peut être m'écoutera t-elle.

_Bonne idée mais j'espère que ce crétin ne va rien faire d'idiot...si Sting se joue d'elle,je n'ose même pas imaginée les conséquences...

_Tiens tiens tiens,qui vois-je susurra doucereusement Minerva en arrivant devant eux.

Lucy jeta un regard sur le côté pour voir si il avait d'autres élèves mais malheureusement ils étaient tout les trois seuls dans les couloirs .

_Encore toi ! Grogna Gadjeel.

_Du calme Redfox . Je ne fais que passer dans le couloir.

_...

_J'y pense!Comment va Levy-san?

À ces mots les casiers se mirent à trembler et la brune se retrouva plaqué à l'un d'entre eux .

_Tu as beaucoup de métal sur toi Minerva ,je pourrais facilement t'étouffer avec la chaîne que tu as au cou,ou arrêté ta circulation sanguine avec les bracelets que tu as aux poignets .(*)

Bien loin d'être effrayé ,la jeune fille sourit.

_Ah Gadjeel gémit Lucy ,il se retourna pour voir ce que sa camarade voulait et s'énerva de voir son corps devenir translucide puis transparent ,pour finalement disparaître et réapparaître à quelque mètre du sol . Gadjeel maudit le pouvoir de cette sorcière à faire transporter des choses instantanément à partir de rien.(*)

_Tu contrôles peut être les métaux mais tu ne me contrôle pas moi ricana la brune .

Minerva fut automatiquement relâchée et Lucy réapparut doucement au sol .

_À bientôt salua t-elle avec un sourire mutin tout en quittant le couloir.

_Je hais cette fille dirent-ils d'une même voix.

.

.

.

.

Juvia ne suivit pas durant les cours du reste de la matinée ,son esprit ne cessant de se remémorer de la scène qui s'était produite durant la pause.

Les mots du blond la troublait plus que raison ,elle avait encore l'impression de sentir l'empreinte de ses doigts sur sa peau et l'image de son visage approchant du sien la rendait tout chose. '_Du calme Juvia,tu ne dois pas te laisser perturber aussi facilement !'_

Mais comment ne pas l'être,Sting disait s'intéresser à elle,personne ne lui avait dit une telle chose avant et bien malgré elle est espérait qu'il lui disait la vérité mais d'un autre côté elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il se moquait d'elle ._'Mais pourquoi aurait-il défendu Juvia contre Jenny et Ryan Etsuo,si tout n'était qu'une blague ?.'_

Quand la cloche sonnant le déjeuner retentit elle y vit là une belle occasion de se vider la tête ,ayant prit son bentô ,elle n'eut pas à se diriger à la cantine,elle avait d'ailleurs renoncé à manger là bas après l'incident avec Ryan Etsuo .

Elle se dirigea donc tout naturellement vers les toilettes des garçons sans se douter qu'on l'y suivait.

Une fois dans l'une des cabines ,elle s'installa et sortit son déjeuner mais quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir elle se raidit considérablement.

_Juvia ?

Que faisait Sting ici ?!

_Inutile de faire celle qui n'est pas là,je vois tes jambes.

_...

_Par curiosité que fais-tu dans les toilettes ?

_...Juvia...essayait de déjeuner dans la tranquillité.

_C'est vrai que la cantine est souvent bruyante mais...pourquoi dans les toilettes des mecs ?

_...

_Pendant que j'y repense c'est toi qui étais dans ces toilettes il y a quelque jour !...mais oui c'est toi la fille qui avait un jolie brin de voix !

Juvia ne répondu pas espérant que son absence de réponse le découragerait et effectivement voyant le manque de réponse de la bleue,Sting se décida à aller déjeuner,il quitta donc les toilettes en se rappelant que sur le moment il avait cru que seule une jolie fille pouvait avoir une aussi jolie voix _'Quel triste désillusion !'_songea t-il un brin moqueur .

Juvia entre-ouvrit la porte des toilettes et constata qu'effectivement le blond était partit.

La bleue se demanda si il était déjà fatigué d'elle,si c'était la raison pour laquelle il était partit si vite ._' Peut importe' _pensa Juvia,si il s'était lassé d'elle s'était sans doute pour le mieux.

Elle entreprit donc de manger mais son appétit fut soudainement coupé,le bentô qu'elle avait confectionné avec tant de soin hier soir ne lui donnait même plus envie.

Durant quelques minute elle le fixa sans le toucher puis elle entendit à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir .

Juvia remonta ses jambes ,paniquée à l'idée que l'on puisse découvrir qu'elle était là .

Elle retint son souffle en voyant des pieds s'arrêter devant sa cabine,et elle paniqua en voyant la personne se baisser ,que ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant se glisser une canette de soda en dessous de la porte .

_Je ne savais pas ce qui te plairait donc je t'ai pris un coca,tout le monde aime ça non ?

Juvia saisit la canette et la fixa un long moment avant qu'un minuscule sourire fleurisse sur ses lèvres. Elle était touchée par cette attention.

_Merci chuchota t-elle .

Sting ouvrit la porte de la cabine à côté de celle de Juvia et y pénétra .

_Que faites-vous?Questionna la bleue d'une petit voix.

_Et bien je déjeunes avec toi .

_...

_Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

_Laquelle ?

_Pourquoi déjeunes-tu ici ?

_En principe personne ne viens ici.

_Pourquoi pas celle des filles ?

_Juvia a plus de chance d'y croiser des gens comme Jenny Realight,donc Juvia préfère éviter et les garçons ne remarque jamais Juvia donc...

_C'est faux...je t'ai remarqué moi._ 'Oolah je ne savait pas que je mentais aussi facilement.'_

Bien que le cœur de la bleue s'était décidé à effectuer un sprint dans sa poitrine et se ressaisit et rétorqua doucement :

_Au bout d'un mois quand même.

_Mieux vaux tard que jamais.

Le reste du déjeuner se fit en silence .

Quand ils finirent leur repas ils sortirent en même temps et se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

Juvia aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose mais les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge ,Sting quand à lui qui n'avait pas tant de difficulté à parler avait alors qu'il dit à la grande surprise de Juvia :

_Maintenant que nous avons déjeuner ensemble,que dirais-tu d'un dîner ?

Juvia s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça et Sting dû le remarquer quand il 'a vit défaillir.

_Hey !Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser inutile de t'évanouir rigola t-il. Alors c'est quoi ta réponse ?

_J...Juvia n'est pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée .

_Et bien je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas déçu dit-il en ayant une mine mi-déçu mi attristé qui remua Juvia .

Il baissa la tête et affaissa ses épaules comme résigné et s'avança vers la sortit ,mais alors qu'il allait posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte il entendit :

_C...c'est d'accord.

Un sourire machiavélique fleurit sur ces lèvres, il était passé maître dans l'art de faire semblant d'être triste et il avait là encore la preuve que toute les filles se faisaient berner par cette mine d'ange qu'il avait.

Il se retourna avec un sourire faux et lui dit :

_Rendez-vous demain soir au resto « Irasu »,vers 20 h ,tu connais ?

_Oui .

_Je viens te cherc...

_Non!Juvia habites tout près ,elle va y aller à pied.

_Comme tu veux.

La bleue sortit des toilettes en vitesse ,se flagellant mentalement d'avoir accepter . Mais Sting semblait si déçu qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister.

Elle soupira ,elle n'y croyait pas Sting Eucllife,l'un des garçons les plus beaux et populaires du lycée venait de l'invité ,elle Juvia Lokser!Pour peu on se serrait cru dans une comédie romantique à bas budget.

À la fin de la pause déjeuner Sting alla rejoindre sa bande d'amis.

Où il se venta d'avoir eu un rendez-vous et que bientôt il aurait un baiser.

_Ne crois pas que je vais te donnez mes 300 jewels si facilement,je veux une preuve!exigea Orga.

_Une preuve?Je vais te la donner ta preuve ,viens au resto Irasu vers 20h ,mais soit discret .

_Compte sur moi !

Sting sentit un regard sur lui et croisa le regard désapprobateur de Rogue mais ce dernier n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Juvia de son côté alla vers son casier pour y prendre quelque livre.

_Juvia.

Cette dernière n'eut pas besoin de se retourner ,elle reconnue la voix de Lucy .

_Ah bonjour Lucy-san.

_Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

_Bien sûr ,elle s'empara de ses derniers bouquins et fit enfin face à la capitaine des pom-pom girls.

_C'est à propos de Sting Eucliffe.

La bleue se raidit considérablement .

_Je tiens juste à dire que c'est un coureur de jupon ,doublé d'un manipulateur et d'un enfoiré ,donc si j'étais toi je ne m'approcherais pas de lui.

Lucy partit sur ce conseil et Juvia baissa la tête en se repassant les mots de la blonde.

_'Gadjeel-kun a sûrement dû lui raconter la scène qu'il a surprit'_

.

.

La fin des cours arriva bien vite et le petit groupe de Sting se sépara ,le blond monta en voiture avec une jolie rousse ,tout en faisant attention à ce que Juvia ne sois pas dans les parages(ça n'aurait pas été jolie qu'elle le voit avec une autre juste après qu'il l'ait invité à sortir),Rogue rentra chez lui pour faire une vidéoconférence avec sa petite-amie étudiante à l'université de Crocus, Yukino Agria,Orga et Rufus rentrèrent chacun de leurs côtés et Minerva prit son Aston Martins rouge pour rentrer chez elle,mais en cours de route elle changea de direction et se dirigea vers les entrepôts du vieux ports .

Elle y gara sa voiture et entra dans le premier entrepôt qu'elle vit,l'intérieur était peu avenant avec toute la poussière ,les tonnes de cartons y étaient entreposés un peu partout et le manque de lumière était évident,mais malgré cette apparence peu ragoutante,elle chemina sans crainte et ne croisant personne à son grand étonnement ,elle se retrouva bientôt devant une porte à laquelle elle toqua .

_Entrez cria une voix sèche .

Elle obéit .

_Père fit Minerva .

L'homme en question était derrière un grand bureau en bois massif ,ce dernier totalement noyé sous les papiers . L'homme ne releva pas la tête,il possédait un corps massif et halé, étrangement musclé connaissant son âge avancé . Il avait de longs cheveux blancs , il avait une barbe et une moustache épaisse de la même couleur.

_Minerva que me vaux ta visite tu sais que je suis occupé marmonna t-il la tête baissé sur des dossiers.

_Une simple visite de courtoisie père.

_Comment avance ton projet ?

_Lentement mais sûrement .

_J'aurais besoin de Lokser,Fernandes et Marvel dans quelques mois ,donc nous avons encore le temps.

_Lokser est la plus faible mentalement déclara t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son père. Elle est facilement manipulable et elle entraînerait ses frères et sœurs dans sa chute,tout simplement parce qu'ils l'aiment trop.

_C'est ça le problème des brebis galeuse ,elle contamine tout le troupeau,mais avec moi elle deviendra forte et dangereuse ,son frère est la forte tête donc se sera plus dure de le manipuler.

_Quand sa sœur viendra de notre coté il l'a suivra fait moi confiance,mon plan est infaillible .

_Hum...

_Comptes-tu lui dire la vérité sur ce que nous savons ?(*)

_J'attends le bon moment pour le lui dire,quand on a des bonnes cartes en mains il faut savoir les utiliser .

_La petite Gloomy ne va pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive ! Ricana Minerva .

.

.

.

Quand Juvia rentra cet après-midi là,elle vit sa petite sœur assise comme à son habitude sur le canapé,mais la nouveauté cette fois ci était le chat sur ces genoux. Wendy l'avait baptisé « Charles » ,Juvia n'avait pas comprit le choix de ce prénom étant donné que c'était une femelle ,mais elle n'avait pas commenté.

Quand Jellal avait vu ce magnifique chat blanc,la seule chose qu'il avait dit avait été:

_Erf une quatrième bouche à nourrir .

Charles était là depuis moins de 24 h et on avait déjà comprit qu'elle avait son caractère,l'exemple le plus frappant était qu'elle ne laissait que Wendy la caresser alors quand Jellal avait voulu la toucher il s'était prit un coup de griffe .

On avait alors déclaré que ce serait exclusivement le chat de Wendy .

Elle salua sa petite sœur d'un baiser sur le front et intercepta le regard noir que lui lança l'animal.

Juvia secoua la tête en se disant que cet animal avait du toupet puis elle monta se réfugier dans sa chambre où elle se mit à coudre presque instantanément.

La couture était une passion qu'elle avait apprit à aimer depuis ces 7 ans.

Sa mère lui avait inculqué l'art de repriser des vêtements et depuis Juvia reprisait,cousait ,elle s'était même mise à la création de vêtement à une époque ,aujourd'hui la couture n 'avait plus de secret pour elle,elle avait aussi appris le crochet et le tricot ,certains pouvait bien se moquer d'elle en lui disant qu'elle était 60 ans trop jeune pour ce genre de chose mais ce genre d'activité avait le don de la calmer et le calme était essentielle pour elle.

Juvia n'avait rien dit à son frère à propos la scène de magie qu'elle avait surprise,et cela pour deux raisons. Premièrement parce qu'elle avait promit à Wendy de se taire et deuxièmement parce qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de son frère.

D'un commun accord la fratrie s'était mit d'accord pour ne jamais parler de magie ,n'y d'en user. Mais Wendy avait semblé la moins enclin à laisser tomber son pouvoir de l'air et de guérison ,Jellal n'avait eu aucun mal à renoncer à sa magie(*) et Juvia non plus ,bien au contraire ,moins elle utilisait sa magie et mieux elle se portait.

La pluie était devenue sa malédiction personnelle.

Juvia chassa ses sombres pensées pour mieux se concentrer sur son problème actuel,demain soir elle devrait aller à un rendez-vous avec Sting .

La bleue enfonça son visage rougit dans son oreiller.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de dire oui !?

* * *

(*)Je me suis inspiré du pouvoir de Magnéto dans X-men pour le pouvoir de Gadjeel,pour le pouvoir de Lucy il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour le découvrir.

(*)Dans le manga elle utilise d'une sorte de vague de matière ,elle aura donc le même pouvoir que dans le manga.

(*)Cette phrase est très importante ,et est une pièce majeur de l'intrigue

(*)Je donnerais le nom de la magie de Jellal un peu loin dans les chapitres,juste le temps que je décide comment la présenter .

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis! Vos pronostics quant au futur rendez-vous ou vos hypothèses sur la suite :)

Réponses aux reviews:

Amel:Désolé j'ai oublié de répondre à ta review au précédent chapitre ,j'espère que tu as passé de bonne vacance et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre :)

Snoopy A:Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre précédent t'a plu ;) ,au début je voulais mettre un moto à Sting mais ensuite je me suis dit qu'une voiture serait mieux et le modèle était parfait je découvrir pourquoi Gadjeel et Lucy ne parle ne peux pas parler à Lucy il va falloir attendre,mais ils ont une bonne raison . La plus part de tes pressentiments sont bon :)

Lilyne:Merci pour la review,qui m'a fait plaisir et je réfléchis déjà a des scénario de fic avec le RoJu :)

Rokushimo:Tu as raison les pouvoirs de Jellal ne sont pas très simple donc je cherche encore et bonne chance pour le fanart ,j'ai fait un tour sur ton blog ,je le trouve super génial :)

Mira-and-Juvia:J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre,pas super long mais bon :)


	5. D'un rendez-vous

Chapitre5: Méfiez-vous d'un premier rendez-vous.

Ce matin là,quand Juvia ouvrit les yeux ,la première chose à laquelle elle songea fut :

«Juvia a un rendez-vous ce soir».

Geignant intérieurement ,elle ne voulut pas se lever de son lit.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire oui et elle le savait, maintenant elle se retrouvait dans l'obligation de se rendre à un rencard. '_Il n'a pas précisé si s'en était bien un,peut être que c'est juste un truc entre amis?...raaah nous ne sommes même pas amis ! C'est très probablement un rencard...'_

La bleue se décida enfin à quitter sa chambre et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner,Wendy n'était pas encore réveillée donc elle le prit seule .

L'époque où Jellal ,elle et Wendy prenaient le petit déjeuner ensemble était révolue ,et pour être honnête cela lui manquait .

Juvia finit en vitesse de manger ,puis elle prit une douche rapide et alla se changer .

Devant son armoire elle s'habilla comme à son habitude d'une jupe bleu roi qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ses genoux ,elle passa un T-shirt de la même couleur et un pull ,elle passa ensuite ses mocassins noirs et elle se peigna les cheveux et ils devinrent ondulés . Juvia saisit son sac et sortit de chez elle en vitesse .

Elle arriva au lycée 15 minutes plus tard ,son premier cours était la chimie,sa matière préférée et la seule matière dans laquelle elle excellait .

C'est donc avec enthousiasme qu'elle se dirigea vers son casier pour y prendre ses livres et une fois cela fait,elle le referma .

_Salut !

La bleue sursauta en voyant Sting apparaître à côté d'elle .

_Bonjour souffla t-elle.

_J'ai changé d'avis par rapport à ce soir …

_'Juvia le savait!Tout n'était qu'une vaste blague!Il va annulé et ses amis vont sortir de nul part pour se moquer de Juvia ! '_

_Un ciné et un resto c'est mieux non ?

La bleue eu un second sursaut ,et elle resta quelque seconde sans mots .

_Ohé tu es vivante ? Il passa une main devant les yeux de la jeune fille pour attirer son attention .

_Oui oui.

_Cool alors on se retrouve devant le ciné à 19 h 30

Juvia acquiesça vivement.

_En plus dans le noir qui s'est ce qui peut se passer dit-il avec un sourire mutin. Le blond s'éloigna laissant une Juvia avec les joues rouges . La bleue sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine ,puis secouant sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place ,elle leva le regard et croisa les yeux bruns de Lucy qui la scrutait de loin . Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un long regard .

_Lucy tu viens lui demanda Lissana Strauss, on a entraînement,ne l'oublie pas !

_C'est moi la capitaine de l'équipe,comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? soupira t-elle .

Et les pom-pom girls s'en allèrent pour mieux regagner l'espace vert derrière le lycée où avait lieu l'entraînement . Toutes les pom-pom girl y étaient déjà réunies.

_Le prochain match est la semaine prochaine ,donc nous devons nous tenir prête ! Mira met de la musique!On commence par les échauffements !

Et durant les échauffements Lucy n'arrêtait pas de se repasser la scène qu'elle avait observé au loin,c'est à dire Sting et Juvia entrain de parler .

Elle n'aimait pas ça,Sting avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête et foi de Lucy elle découvrirait ce que c'était !

Sur cette pensée elle se concentra sur ses exercices.

.

.

.

_Petit changement de programme fit Sting en arrivant devant Orga et Rufus. Je vais au ciné avec elle à 19h 30 . Si tu es discret tu pourras observer dès ce soir quel séducteur je suis! Se venta le blond.

_C'est ce qu'on verra blondinet !

Sting s'éloigna ensuite et Orga eu un sourire diabolique.

_Si Sting crois qu'il va avoir mes 300 jewels si facilement il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

_Que va tu faire questionna ? Rufus.

_Je te raconterais .

.

.

.

La fin des cours arriva affreusement rapidement pour Juvia ,elle avait passé la journée à angoisser à propos de son rendez-vous ,heureusement Jenny semblait l'avoir oublié aujourd'hui.

Juvia rentra avec hâte chez elle ,elle salua à peine sa petite sœur et monta directement dans sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit .

Tant de questions la taraudaient,l'une d'entre elles était, comment allait-elle s'habiller?Ensuite qu'était-elle censée faire durant ce rendez-vous ? Et en plus de toutes ses questions un doute l'assaillit. '_Et si s'était simplement une blague ?'_

La bleue se força à oublier cette hypothèse,si Sting avait voulu l'humilier ,il en avait déjà eu l'occasion . Sur cette phrase rassurante ,elle s'extirpa de son lit et ouvrit son placard pour regarder qu'elle tenue elle allait mettre .Et après un examen approfondi elle dû se rendre à l'évidence :

Elle n'avait aucun vêtement pour aller à un rencard . '_C'est pas comme si Juvia sortait beaucoup'._

_Juvia !

La susnommée sursauta et se retourna pour voir la tête de son frère passer dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte.

_Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ?

_Non,non,non affirma la bleue en bafouillant quelque peu.

_Tu es sûr ? Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire pour le dîner de ce soir ?

_Non !

_Ah...Bon ben je vais me reposer et je repars au travail !

Quand son frère s'en alla,Juvia se frappa durement la tête contre son armoire. Elle avait complètement oublié de prévenir son frère qu'elle sortait ce soir ,elle avait été si absorber par le dis rendez-vous, qu'elle avait oublié de lui en parler.

_'C'est peut être pas plus mal !Si Nii-san l'apprend il serait capable d'accompagner Juvia ou pire de l'empêcher d'y allez ….d'un côté cela serait une bonne excuse pour éviter ce rencard...non!Juvia doit y aller,elle ne peux pas poser un lapin à Sting-kun ce serait cruel !'._

Juvia prit la décision de garder ce rendez-vous pour elle,mais un autre problème se posait,il répondait au doux nom de Wendy. Si sa petite sœur était assez âgé pour rester seule,elle ne pouvait pas partir sans lui donner d'explication .

.

.

Bientôt Jellal s'en alla,et l'heure du fameux rendez-vous arriva .

Juvia prit donc une douche ,puis elle garda ses cheveux ondulés ,les trouvent bien ainsi elle n'y changea rien ,recouverte d'une serviette,elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois devant son armoire et choisit ses vêtements,elle n'était sûre que pour un premier rendez-vous elle devrait mettre ce genre de chose,mais elle n'avait pas d'autres vêtements. La seule chose potable qu'elle avait était un jeans sombre et un T-shirt noir à longue manche,elle passa ensuite des ballerines et elle était prête,elle ne se maquilla pas,tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en possédait pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'en avoir. Quand elle voyait certaines de ses camarades qui se maquillaient elle se disait toujours qu'elles ressemblaient à un tableau sur lequel on aurait lancé des couleurs au hasard.

.

.

Une fois prête ,elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone . _'19h15'_

Elle soupira et descendu ,Wendy lisait un livre dans le salon,Charles sur les genoux .

_Hum...Wendy-chan .

Sa cadette ,leva les yeux de son livre .

_Oui ? Ju-nee ? Tu sors s'étonna t-elle en voyant sa sœur ainsi vêtu.

_Heu oui et Juvia aurais apprécié que tu n'en parles pas à Nii-san .

_Où vas-tu?Ou plutôt avec qui ? Fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux .

Juvia rougit mais rétorqua que cela ne la regardait pas,Wendy se força à ne pas demander plus de détails et accepta volontiers de garder le silence et Juvia lui promit de revenir avant la fin du service de leur frère c'est à dire avant 23 heures .

.

.

.

Sur le chemin qui la menait au cinéma la nervosité la gagna,elle eut plusieurs fois envie de rentrer chez elle,mais continua de marcher vers son premier rendez-vous. Soudainement elle s'arrêta de marcher. '_Le premier rendez-vous de Juvia...et avec Sting Eucliffe en plus ' ._

Juvia ne savait pas si cette donnée devait la rendre encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà ou si elle devait être fière,car après tout des centaines de filles auraient donné père et mère (_nda:je sais j'exagère)_pour être à sa place . Elle pencha alors pour la seconde option et reprit sa marche toujours plongé dans ses pensées .

.

.

.

À quelque kilomètre de là ,des vagues s'écrasaient sur les rivages du vieux port de Magnolia,ce dernier ce faisait éclairer par la lumière du phare qui dessinait la silhouette sombre des entrepôts. Une porte semblable à celle d'un garage coulissa vers la droite et s'ouvrit laissa passer trois silhouettes de tailles et de morphologie différente .

Dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans l'endroit une lumière s'alluma ,laissant découvrir leur visage .

_Bienvenue !

Trois paires d'yeux relevèrent le regard vers cette voix ,il s'agissait de Minerva ,la brune avait un grand sourire aux lèvres ,accouder à la balustrade elle portait un cheongsam rouge avec imprimé fleurit qui lui arrivait aux genoux ,elle était coiffé d'un chignon strict le tout surmonté d'un pic à cheveux japonais.

_Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine fit -elle ,en les invitant à monter les escaliers en colimaçon.

Après des saluts en règle ,ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur .

_Mon père vous attends ici fit-elle en ouvrant la porte les invitant à entrer,ce qu'ils firent .

Quand tout ce beau monde fut entré Minerva s'en alla .

_Oracion Seis .

L'un des trois s'avança ,il semblait être le plus âgé,il avait des cheveux blanc qui lui arrivait aux épaules et une peau mate,il possédait une grande carrure,son visage était quand à lui recouvert de marques étranges :

Des lignes noires et il était vêtu d'un lourd manteau de fourrure et portait une canne surmontée d'un crâne dans la main.

_Gemma-san quel plaisir de vous revoir ! dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite .

Sourire auquel Gemma répondu encore plus hypocritement .

Les deux hommes ne se supportaient pas,mais pour le bien de leur futur projet ils devaient faire un effort.

Derrière le nouveau venu se trouvait deux personnes,l'une avait de long cheveux blanc qui retombait sur ses épaule nue et elle était vêtu d'une longue robe décolleté bleue marine,le second avait des cheveux pourpre hérissé et ressemblait quelque peu à un serpent et avait un nez plat ,des yeux bridés et une peau halée .

_Je vois que tout vos membres ne sont pas présents .

_Ils sont en mission avertit Brain en prenant ses aises dans le canapé rouge pourpre au milieu de la pièce ,les deux autres se postèrent derrière lui .

A ce même moment Minerva apparut ,un plateau dans les mains . Elle se dirigea vers eux et leur proposèrent quelques verres de sake ,si Brain accepta avec joie les autres n'en voulurent pas .

_Parlons de notre affaire ! Proposa Gemma en s'asseyant sur un canapé individuel .

_Très bien...L'alliance Baram et moi même avons considéré votre projet...mais nous le trouvons un peu trop ambitieux à vrai dire .

_Encore heureux que j'ai de l'ambition.

_Vous ne comprenez pas ! Nous sommes peut être des mages,des êtres supérieur mais la triste vérité est que par rapport aux humains nous sommes si peu,si nous leur révélons notre existence ,je crains que nous ne ferrions pas le poids .

_Pas si nous avons une arme qui nous permettra de tous les vaincre.

_Une arme ?

_C'est bien beau tout cela fit Cobra ,mais si nous déferlons cette arme sur les humains nous risquerons de tuer les rares mages qui restent sur cette terre,et cela ne serait pas très malin.

_Il a raison acquiesça Brain .

_Vous refusez notre alliance en conclut Gemma d'un ton froid.  
_C'est ce que je vais dirais aux autres membres de l'Alliance Baram ,mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne suis pas d'accord .

Le vieil homme eut un sourire satisfait ,son plan avançait de mieux en mieux .

.

.

.

Juvia arriva devant le cinéma à 19h 30 ,la nervosité était à son paroxysme .

Elle jeta un regard à la foule qui s'engouffrait dans l'établissement et elle regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir mit quelque chose de plus chaud.

Une main se posa ensuite sur son épaule et elle se retourna ,sur la défensive.

En observant le sourire carnassier de Sting,la bleue se relaxa .

_On rentre ? L'invita le blond.

Elle hocha la tête et ils allèrent acheter leur place .

_Deux places pour « Meurtre à la maison » fit le blond en sortant quelques billets.

Juvia se glaça quelque peu ,elle n'avait pas peur de regarder un film d'horreur mais ce film là ne l'inspirait pas .

Pourtant elle ne pipa mots,ils se prirent des pop-corn et ils s'installèrent dans la salle .

Sting eu un sourire manipulateur. Combien de filles avait-il peloter dans l'obscurité du cinéma ? Des tas ! Et celle-ci ne ferait pas exception.

Bientôt la salle s'assombrit marquant le début du film.

.

.

.

.

L'ambiance du film était comme tout ceux des films d'horreur,c'est à dire sombre,l'histoire avait lieu en plein milieu de la nuit dans une maison à l'allure délabrée .

Une présence fantomatique accompagnait l'héroïne du film ,rien de bien effrayant pour le moment ,mais au bout de dix minutes du film une scène marqua Juvia.

L'héroïne du film rentrait chez elle,une maison dans le type victorien ,l'intérieur était sombre,elle appela le nom d'un autre personnage mais elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un cri .

Juvia se raidit sur sa chaise tandis que Sting croquait quelque pop corn, visiblement concentré sur le film ,mais tout ça n'était qu'illusion, car en réalité le blond songeait à son plan d'attaque .Orga de son côté, était assit deux rangés derrière eux . Sting jeta un regard bref à la bleue et se rendit compte que ses mains étaient crispés sur ses genoux . Cette dernière fixait gravement l'écran .

L'héroïne du film s'avançait maintenant dans les couloirs sombre de la maison ,appelant le nom du personnage et à mesure qu'elle avançait l'imaginaire se superposa à la réalité pour Juvia. La bleue se vit dans la peau du personnage du film et plus elle avançait,plus elle s'approchait de la porte du fond ,l'héroïne posa une main fébrile sur la poignée et quand elle l'ouvrit,elle découvrit un corps souillé par le sang et tandis que le personnage hurlait,Juvia se releva et sortit précipitamment de la salle,sous le regard d'un Sting qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Ce dernier se retourna espérant croiser le regard d'Orga.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?Questionna le grand baraqué assis deux rangés plus loin.

_Aucune idée...

.

.

.

Juvia se laissa tomber sur le sol de la ruelle crasseuse derrière le cinéma,elle soupira de soulagement car elle était totalement vide .

Elle essaya d'abord de contrôler les tremblements de ses mains et ses battements de cœurs erratiques . La bleue n'avait pas eu peur,elle était totalement terrifiée ! Pas à cause de la scène en elle même ,mais plutôt à cause des souvenirs qu'avait fait resurgir cette scène.

Soudainement son regard fut attiré par une flaque d'eau à un mètre d'elle ,cette dernière se mit à bouger et Juvia sentit son cœur s'accélérer .

Serrant les poings,elle réussit à maîtriser ses tremblements ,mais l'eau continua de trembloter .

_'Arrête ça '_ordonna mentalement Juvia.

Mais l'eau continua de trembler ,jusqu'à commencer à faire de léger remous.

_Juvia ?

La bleue leva la tête vers Sting qui avançait en courant vers elle et soudainement l'eau cessa tout mouvement,redevant une simple flaque.

Le blond s'accroupit près d'elle ,sincèrement soucieux. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes et constata qu'elle était pâle et qu'elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

_Est-ce que c'est le film qui te met dans cet état ?

_Oui .

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité,mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus.

_Tu ne veux pas y retourner n'est-ce pas ?

Le bleue secoua la tête négativement .

_Bien...le dîner tient toujours ?

Juvia acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et murmura :

_Oui .

Sting l'aida ensuite à se relever ils se dirigèrent vers le petit resto,qui se trouvait à proximité du ciné. Ils n'eurent qu'à traverser la rue pour s'engouffrer dans le petit établissement,l'endroit était composé d'un grand comptoir sur le côté droit ,derrière se trouvait les cuisines et sur le côté gauche se trouvait les tables entourés d'une banquette ,les murs quand à eux était d'un rose léger .

Prenant place sur l'une des banquettes,Juvia se sentit moins sous pression et put enfin souffler .

_Tu es vraiment pâle souffla t-il.

_Juvia a toujours eu un teint cadavérique .

_Hum...

Maintenant se dit Sting il devait faire semblant de s'intéresser à elle .

_Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi.

Il soupira intérieurement ,cette partie de la séduction était la plus ennuyante car il devait écouter les anecdotes souvent pourri des filles et cela le soûlait d'avance,mais malheureusement c'était une étape obligatoire .

_Heu...

_Avez vous fait votre choix ? Questionna une serveuse coupant Juvia dans sa réponse .

_Choisit ce que tu veux fit Sting d'un ton nonchalant en jetant un regard à la carte .

_Hey mais je te reconnais ! Fit la serveuse d'une voix hystérique .

Les jeunes gens lui jetèrent un regard et le blond se rendit compte qu'elle parlait à Juvia .

_Tu connais Jellal Fernandes ,le serveur du restaurant la « Truite aveugle »,je vous ai déjà vu plusieurs fois ensemble ,est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire que Aiko pense à lui.

_Ce sera une salade ! Fit Sting d'un ton sec. Il n'appréciait pas les manières de cette serveuse .

_Juvia lui dira promit-elle en faisant une grimace,se sera une salade ajouta t-elle .

La dénommée Aiko s'en alla en direction de la cuisine ,avec un sourire niais en pensant à Jellal.

_Elle a du toupet cette fille, Râla Sting .Mais c'est qui Jellal Fernandes ?

_Le frère de Juvia.

_Oh ! _'C'est dont lui ! Dont me parlait Jenny'_ Pourquoi n'a t-il pas le même nom de famille que toi ?

_Techniquement c'est le demi-frère de Juvia,Juvia a aussi une petite sœur, Wendy .

_Et je suis sûr qu'elle aussi mignonne que toi!s'exclama le blond avec un sourire charmeur.

_'Qu'est-ce qui faut pas dire' _songea t-il en regardant les rougeurs de Juvia,un brin satisfait .

Il commença alors à se déplacer sur la banquette,s'approchant dangereusement de la bleue,cette dernière voulue reculer mais se retrouva bloqué entre le dossier de la banquette et Sting.

Ce dernier affichait un sourire charmeur qui avait plus d'une fois fait ces preuves .

Tel un prédateur il avança vers elle .

_Alors ?

_Alors quoi ? Souffla Juvia plus rouge que jamais .

_Tu continue de me parler de toi ?

_Voilà vos plats s'exclama la serveuse .

Sting dû alors s'éloigner au plus grand soulagement de Juvia qui sentait que son cœur allait se détacher de sa poitrine. Juvia avait besoin de calme pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs et visiblement la présence du blond ne l'aidait pas dans cette démarche .

_Juvia n'a pas grand chose à dire sur elle...mais vous qu'aimez vous à part le basket-ball et les filles ?

_Des tas de chose ! Heu..le sport...les filles ...heu...(*)

_C'est bien ce que Juvia pensait murmura t-elle si doucement que le blond crû rêver.

_Comment ça c'est que tu pensais ? Fit-il intrigué.

_Heu... rien marmonna la bleue la tête enfoncée dans sa salade.

_Non je t'en pris développe ton idée grinça Sting qui avait peur de la signification de ces paroles .

_J...

L'atmosphère était tout d'un coup retombé .

_Alors ? Va-y parle, l'encouragea le blond .

_C'est juste que...bredouilla la bleue ,tout ce que vous semblez aimer semble... superficielle .

_Tu penses que je suis superficiel !?

_Non ,non,non...Juvia ne vous connais pas assez pour l'affirmer ,mais plusieurs personne le pense.

_Oh...

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça,qu'on le traître d'enfoiré,de connard ou de dragueur passe encore ! Mais superficiel,ça non !

C'est vrai qu'il prenait soin de son apparence,qu'il était un peu arrogant,et qu'il choisissait ses copines en fonction de leur physique mais il n'était pas superficiel !

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit d'autre ?

_Juvia ne sait pas,c'est juste des bruits de couloir...d'habitude elle n'y fait pas attention mais…avec vos amis on vous appelle le club des cinq .(*)

Juvia releva la tête pour voir son expression et à son grand étonnement il souriait.

_Le club des cinq,j'aime bien ce nom,je parie même que c'est cette punaise d'Erza qui en ai à l'origine.

_Vous n'êtes pas fâché ?

_Non _'un peu vexé quand même' _...Écoute je suis beaucoup de chose,mais je suis pas superficiel...et je vais te le prouver !

_Comment ?

_Et bien …

_Sting !Hurla une voix hystérique.

Le blond pâlit,reconnaissant le ton furieux que chacune de ses ex avaient à son encontre .

_Tu as déjà trouvé une remplaçante!Hurla une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux mèche noires.

_Heu qui es-tu ?

_Salia Lighters!Comment peux-tu m'avoir oublié ?

Sting s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas du être génial durant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sinon il s'en serait souvenu mais il se retenu,car Juvia était présente .

Salia prit place à côté du blond.

_Tu ne m'as même pas rappelé !

_Heu écoute je suis en plein rendez-vous...

_Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! En plus tu me laisse tomber pour ce laideron !

_Hey je t'interdis de...Débuta le blond mais il fut coupé par le départ précipité de Juvia qui s'enfuit du restaurant en vitesse .

Sting voyant cela ragea contre cette idiote qui avait tout fait capoter.

_Écoute moi pauvre idiote,j'ai passé une nuit avec toi,c'était la première et crois moi la dernière ,maintenant fou moi la paix car je ne veux plus aucune relation avec toi !

Il ne fut même pas ému devant le regard larmoyant de la jeune fille,cette dernière s'enfuit humiliée .

_Tu es si méchant! Ricana une voix que Sting connaissait par cœur.

_Orga!Ne me dis pas que tu étais derrière tout ça !

_Exactement,c'est moi qui est dit à Salia de venir en sachant que tu y viendrais...tu ne pensais pas que je te laisserais avoir mon argent si facilement !?

_Je vais te tuer!Mais pas maintenant,je dois rattraper Gloomy!

Sting sortit donc du restaurant et tandis qu'Orga s'apprêtait à partir la serveuse arriva et lui dit :

_Qui va payer pour tout ça ?

_'Et merde !'_

.

.

.

Sting jeta un regard autour de lui .

_Juvia !

Aucune réponse,la bleue semblait encore avoir disparue .

_Maudit Orga ! Maugréa t-il

Juvia de son côté rentra chez elle,elle évita toutes les questions que sa petite sœur trop curieuse lui avait posées ,et elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ce rendez-vous avez été une catastrophe sans nom ! Tout d'abord elle était partit au début du film ,en plus elle avait fait une bourde et avait vexé le blond et pour couronner le tout l'ex de ce dernier était venu faire un scandale.

C'est certain qu'après ça il ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole_ 'ce n'est peut être pas plus mal '._

Juvia se sentit épuisé ,alors elle se mit en pyjama dans le but de dormir mais on toqua à sa porte ce qui l'étonna .

Bientôt Wendy passa la porte et s'assit au bord du lit.

_Est-ce que ton rendez-vous c'est si mal passé ?

_Tu n'as pas idée...

_Ça va allez ?

_Bien sûr .

_Pourtant tu as l'air triste...enfin plus que d'habitude...

Juvia lui offrit un pauvre sourire .

_C'est juste que...alors que Juvia se dirigeait vers le lieu du rendez-vous...Juvia a pensée pendant rien qu'une minute ,que enfin elle faisait quelque chose de normal, que peut être...ce garçon l'aiderait à goûter à la normalité et à sortir de ce cocon de solitude...mais Juvia avait oublié qu'elle était maudite .

À ces mots des goûtes de pluie frappèrent durement les fenêtres de sa chambre et Juvia soupira .

_Voilà la preuve ! La pluie est une malédiction !

_Ju...

_Laisse Juvia seule ordonna t-elle avant de remonter la couette sur elle .

Wendy s'exécuta malgré son envie de rester,elle savait que dans cet état là ,Juvia refusait toute compagnie .

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain Juvia arriva au lycée plus morose que jamais ,elle se dirigea vers son casier et y prit ses livres en vitesse et fut un peu rassurée de voir que Sting n'était pas venu à sa rencontre , alors qu'elle cheminait dans les couloirs fourmillant d'élèves,elle sentit une main entourer son poignet et un frisson la parcourue et elle reconnut le toucher de Sting,elle se retourna tout de même et quand elle vue que ce dernier allait ouvrir la bouche,elle récupéra sa main et s'éloigna de lui en vitesse .

.

.

Le reste de la journée fut en résumé plutôt tranquille pour Juvia,elle réussit à non seulement éviter Sting mais aussi Jenny,c'est donc sereine qu'elle se retrouvait dans le jardin du lycée presque désert. Et pour cause,il commençait à faire frisquet .

Elle ouvrit son livre ''Contes et légendes sous-marines'' et se mit à lire,replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille ,elle laissa un minuscule sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres .

_Enfin je t'ai trouvé !

Juvia paniqua quelque peu en voyant Sting s'avancer vers elle,et n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que le blond était déjà devant elle .

_À propos de hier soir avec cette Salia ,tout est un malentendu,ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir ,j'étais ivre et...

_Inutile de vous justifier souffla t-elle remettant son livre dans son sac. Ce rendez-vous n'était pas une bonne idée ,depuis le départ Juvia aurait dû dire non.

_Mais...

_Non fit-elle d'une voix un peu sèche mais laissant transparaître de la mélancolie . À partir de maintenant Juvia préfère que vous ne l'approchez plus,c'est pour le mieux.

Juvia se releva et s'empara de la lance de son sac .

_Wo wo wo ! Okay hier s'était nul mais de là à …

_Vous ne devriez pas vous approchez de Juvia dit-elle d'un ton si sombre que le blond en fut interloqué . Pour votre bien oublié Juvia ajouta t-elle en s'en allant d'un pas rapide sous le regard perdu de Sting.

Décidément il ne comprenait rien à cette fille et cela l'intriguait il devait l'avouer.

_Je vois que tu as du fil à retordre constata la voix de Minerva .

Le blond sursauta,étonné ,d'où sortait-elle ?

_Hum ouais.

_Tu veux un conseil ? susurra la brune

_Ouais va-y .

_Sois plus patient.

_Patient !? J'ignore ce que ce mot veux dire !

Minerva s'esclaffa .

_Avec ce genre de fille c'est la seule solution.

_La patience c'est barbant maugréa -il.

_Je sais mais ...

Elle se pencha à son oreille qu'elle mordilla légèrement .

_N'oublie pas la nuit que je t'ai promise susurra t-elle d'une voix sensuelle .

Le blond eu un sourire pervers.

_Je n'oublie pas !

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla avec la résolution d'aller plus doucement avec Juvia et tandis qu'il s'en allait Minerva eu un sourire diabolique,son plan fonctionnait à merveille et elle devait s'assurer que rien ni personne n'empêcherais Sting d'accomplir ce pari .

* * *

Salut salut! Voilà un petit rendez vous  
bien raté comme je les aime! j'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions! Une petite review fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur donc n'hésitez pas ;)

Voilà,alors premièrement je tiens à dire que beaucoup m'ont déjà souligner que Sting était cruel et méchant avec Juvia ,je me justifie en disant que je m'inspire de son caractère au début des jeux magiques ,on a put le voir Sting était arrogant et presque sadique dans le manga mais son caractère à évoluer donc un peu de patience .

Réponse aux reviews:

Amel:Je ne suis pas vexée et tu ne m'ennuie pas bien au contraire,c'est appréciable d'avoir une longue review:) La fic SasuHina est «Prince pas si charmant cherche princesse » elle est génial ! Je te la conseille vivement ,et si tu peux me faire découvrir des fic sur eux se sera cool .

A la prochaine Amel-chan.

Miss42:Désolé si tu adhères pas à cet fic,mais au fur et à mesure des chapitres je vais essayer d'inclure des éléments de l'univers de Fairy Tail,en tout cas j'espère que tu lira la suite :)

Mira-and-Juvia:J'espère que tu as été satisfaite de ce chapitre,qu'il y a eu assez de StinVia.

Rokushimo:Et bien non elle n'a pas poser de lapin à Sting mais il a très mal tourné,en tout cas merci de suivre ma fic :)

Lilyne:Merci pour la review,j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre,j'ai une idée de fic mais je dois réussir à écrire au moins deux chapitre avant de la poster:)

(*)Je ne tiens pas à faire passer Sting pour un sportif idiot et obsédé ,je tiens juste à le souligner .

(*)j'ai trouvé ça marrant personnellement :)


	6. D'un Sting patient

Salut,Salut !

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux et celle qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic et de mettre une review ,cela me fait vraiment plaisir .

* * *

Chapitre6:Méfiez-vous d'un Sting patient .

Erza Scarlet était quelqu'un qui aimait la franchise et qui exécrait l'hypocrisie ,mais depuis que Mirajane lui avait révélé que la sœur de son pâtissier était dans le même lycée qu'elle,elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer l'éventualité d'aller lui parler .

Se cognant la tête contre son casier elle était tiraillée entre commettre un acte totalement intéressé ou se tenir loin d'elle.

_Erzaaaaaaaa !

Elle reconnut aisément la voix de Natsu Dragneel ,alors elle eu le réflexe de se pousser sur le côté,et la seconde qui suivit le poing du jeune homme rentra en contact avec le casier si violemment que Natsu poussa un grand cri de douleur .

La rouquine le regarda se rouler par terre avec un certain amusement mais tout de même un peu blasé .

_Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

_Je réclame un combat !

_Natsu le club de judo a été dissout il y a plus d'un an alors les combats c'est finit !

_Mais heu...se plaignit-il .

Le judo était l'une des activités que le lycée effectuait ,le club était très populaire à l'époque,Natsu ,Grey et Erza en faisaient partit ,même le basket-ball ne réunissait pas tant d'engouement,mais à la mort de leur sensei « Hades »,mort d'une crise cardiaque ,le club avait tout simplement été dissout,car les élèves n'avaient pas voulu le remplacer.

Et bien que cette histoire soit triste ,sans cela Natsu n'aurait jamais été le capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball .

Erza elle, avait renoncé aux combats même si cela lui manquait parfois.

Quand son sensei était mort sa passion s'était éteinte avec lui .

Erza aida tout de même le rose à se relever ,puis elle lui conseilla d'aller cours sur un ton qui ne lui laissait pas d'autre option,Natsu s'exécuta donc .

Erza ouvrit son casier et prit quelques livres avant de se diriger vers sa classe de science ,que ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir de nouvelles têtes.

_Aujourd'hui à cause de l'absence du professeur Kasako ,notre cher professeur de biologie,j'ai accueillit quelques uns de ses étudiants.

Alors passez vos blouses,choisissez un partenaire et mettez vous au travail ,vos instructions vous attends sur la table.

Erza haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa table habituel,déjà garnis de fiole,de bêcher et d'erlenmeyer contenant des liquides plus visqueux et colorés les uns que les autres et d'autres instruments qui firent soupirer la rouquine .

Elle jeta un regard à la personne qui était déjà installé à la table,les lunettes de protections enfilées, vêtue d'une blouse blanche, les cheveux tirés en un chignon bleu,cette jeune fille releva les yeux de la fiole contenant un liquide rose .  
_'Juvia Lokser !'_S'étonna la rouquine .

La bleue faisait partit des élèves de Kasako ,et quand elle avait appris que son sensei était absent ,elle avait eu la veine espérance d'avoir une heure de libre,mais à la place le professeur Yajima avait recueillit une partie de sa classe en disant que le professeur Kasako avait laissé du travail à faire._(nda:je déteste quand les profs font ça!)_ Maudissant son sensei sadique ,elle s'était mise au travail .

Erza sentit une goûte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe,à côté d'elle se tenait la seule chance qu'elle avait d'approcher ne serais-ce qu'un peu son pâtissier,si elle se liait d'amitié avec elle ,elle serait amener à voir Jellal.

_'NON ! '_

Erza se refusait a faire quelque chose d'aussi bas,si elle devait aborder Jellal se serait à la pâtisserie ou dans la rue,elle n'était pas dû genre à fréquenter quelqu'un par intérêt!

_Salut je suis Erza Scarlet dit-elle en lui tendant une main .

La rouquine s'exaspéra elle même ,elle venait juste de décidé qu'elle n'allait pas la fréquenter ,juste pour son frère et voilà qu'elle se présentait à elle !

_Heu bonjour murmura Juvia un peu étonnée qu'Erza Scarlet lui adresse la parole ,elle connaissait bien cette fille ,elle était l'une des filles les plus belle qu'elle n'est jamais vu et aussi l'une des plus effrayante,ses pétages de plomb étaient légendaire .

L'un des plus célèbre avait été quand Natsu Dragneel avait fait tombé son fraisier à terre par exprès,le pauvre jeune homme avait eut droit à une fessé en publique .

Frissonnant à cet horrible souvenir ,elle saisit la main de la rouquine et la serra brièvement et se concentra sur son travail .

.

.

.

Sting ne vint pas l'aborder aujourd'hui,au grand soulagement de Juvia qui espérait vraiment que le blond avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher.

Quand les cours se terminèrent Juvia quitta le lycée avec son sempiternel pas pressé,espérant ainsi échapper aux farces que Jenny serait susceptible de lui faire .

Elle cheminait tranquillement,les écouteurs dans ses oreilles,le solo de batterie l'agressait légèrement les tympans mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ,au moins là elle n'entendait rien.

Et pourtant un son autre que la chanson parvint à ses oreilles,si au début elle ne s'en préoccupa pas,au bout de trente seconde,elle se rendit compte que ce bruit était insistant,ell ôta donc ses écouteurs et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un klaxon de voiture,tournant la tête pour découvrir l'origine de ce bruit elle tourna la tête et découvrit une BMW très belle,la capote de la voiture se replia sur elle même ,devenant décapotable et relevant le visage du conducteur,c'est à dire Sting Eucliffe.

_Je te ramène chez toi ? Proposa le blond à une Juvia sceptique .

La bleue envisagea cette option,elle fit son regard naviguer de la voiture bien jolie au trottoir et elle décida finalement de marcher.

Elle reprit donc sa route sans un regard pour le joueur de basket-ball.

_Tu préfères marcher alors ?

_...

Sting allait devoir s'armer de toute sa patience pour la séduire ,il en était conscient ,cette fille était un véritable challenge pour lui et cela ne faisait que pimenter le pari.

Non sans un sourire de prédateur il redémarra et commença à suivre Juvia ,cette dernière s'apercevant de son manège se retourna et lui dit d'un ton qu'elle espérait ferme :

_Laissez Juvia tranquille !

Elle accéléra le pas ,courant presque pour regagner son quartier,de temps en temps elle jetait des regards par dessus son épaule et à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait ,elle constatait que Sting continuait de la suivre ,une fois arrivé devant chez elle,elle jeta un dernier regard au blond qui gardait ce sourire qu'elle trouvait agaçant et elle s'engouffra chez elle en vitesse.

_Juvia-nee ?

La bleue sursauta en voyant Wendy la regardé assez intrigué,Charles dans ses bras .

_Tu as le visage rouge ,tu as couru ? Questionna la plus jeune de la fratrie

_Ouais on peut dire ça répondu t-elle évasivement,elle monta les escaliers en vitesse ,se précipita dans sa chambre,se dirigea vers ses rideaux,elle les écarta légèrement et regard à l'extérieur ,et elle soupira de soulagement en voyant le blond s'en aller .

_'Juvia a été stupide de croire qu'il abandonnerait si facilement'._

_._

_._

_._

L'obscurité vint prendre la place de la lumière et bientôt Jellal rentra dans son foyer,il put profiter de la compagnie de ses sœurs vu que ce soir là il ne travaillait pas,ils dînèrent donc ensemble se racontant leur journée autour de sukiyaki (ou une espèce _fondue_ japonaise(*),si l'aîné et la plus jeune parlaient joyeusement ,Juvia gardait le silence et repensait à Sting,ce satané blond qui essayait de se frayer un chemin dans sa vie,alors que tout ce que la bleue voulait était qu'on la laisse en paix .

De toute façon elle était habitué à la solitude alors elle n'avait pas besoin d'un blond pour lui tenir compagnie.

Cette nuit là,elle ne s'imagina pas à quel point Sting pouvait être persévérant.

Elle n'en eut qu'un aperçut le lendemain quand il vint s'installer dans la cabine voisine de la sienne dans les toilettes et se mit à lui parler .

Juvia en fut agacée et l'ignora royalement.

Quand le déjeuner eu prit fin,la bleue s'en alla presque en courant et à la sortie des cours Sting opéra le même manège que la veille,c'est à dire lui proposer de la déposer,ce que la bleue refusa catégoriquement .

Il l'a suivit donc en voiture et quand Juvia était rentrée chez, elle s'était logée derrière ses rideaux en attendant que le blond s'en aille .

Cette mascarade dura environ deux semaines durant lesquelles Juvia était de plus en plus perturbé,et n'arrêtait pas à de penser à ce crétin troublant.

Chaque jour il l'accompagnait jusqu'à chez elle ,ou plutôt la suivait au loin ,parfois il déjeunait dans la cabine voisine des toilettes,parfois il allait à la bibliothèque et s'assaillait à proximité de Juvia,jamais à côté ,toujours séparé par une table ,et le blond se mettait à l'observer. Au début cela avait été gênant et agaçant mais au bout de deux semaines Juvia s'était,bien malgré elle,habituée à la présence du blond . Si les premiers jours le blond avait essayé de lui parler,il s'était vite rendu compte que cela ne servait à rien ,alors il conservait le silence ,faisant ainsi accepté sa présence à Juvia .

Ce jeudi après-midi ne dérogeait pas à la règle ,Juvia se mit à marcher ,ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles,la voiture de Sting derrière elle ,mais un nouvel élément vint perturber la petite routine. Cet élément était la pluie. Elle s'abattit sur la ville de Magnolia sans crier gare,surprenant tout les habitants de Magnolia .

Juvia soupira en sentant les goûtes de pluie rouler sur sa peau,la faisant alors frissonner de froid tandis que l'eau imprégnait ses vêtements .

Un klaxon retentit à côté d'elle,voyant la voiture de Sting la bleue leva les yeux au ciel.

_Monte! Intima le blond.

Mais la bleue continua de marcher malgré la pluie .

_Tu vas attraper froid!Monte!S'il te plaît!

Ces derniers mots stoppèrent la bleue dans sa progression,les cheveux plaqué sur le visage ,elle resta bien trente seconde à peser le pour et le contre .

Tout son être lui hurla de courir loin ,sa raison lui conseilla de continuer d'ignorer ce blond ,mais une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait d'admirer le blond pour la patience dont il avait fait preuve. Combien de personne aurait tenter de l'approcher et aurait eu la patience de passer du temps à ces côtés sans pour autant tenter quoi que ce soit . Il avait juste essayer de lui faire accepter sa présence.

Juvia se dirigea à contre cœur vers l'automobile ,la bleue ouvrit la portière et s'y engouffra et la referma aussitôt .

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au blond ce dernier souriait satisfait ,il prit quelque chose sur la banquette arrière et lui tendu une serviette ,la bleue l'accepta en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête et s'essuya les cheveux ,ensuite Sting démarra sa voiture sous le regard ébahit d'une spectatrice extérieur .

Le blond quant à lui était fier de lui ,la patience n'était pas un de ces premiers trait de caractère mais il avait fait des prouesses ces derniers temps et il sentait que ça allait bientôt payer .

Il jeta un regard à sa passagère cette dernière triturait son téléphone d'un air nerveux ,et en regardant d'un peu plus près un détail l'étonna .

_Tu écoutes ce genre de musique ?s'étonna t-il.

La bleue sursauta ,surprise par la soudaine prise de parole,elle mit bien dix seconde avant de comprendre de quoi Sting lui parlait,puis elle jeta un regard à son téléphone et se rendit compte que l'on voyait sa playlist. Elle n'avait pas une tête à écouter du rock,mais comme quoi on ne pouvait pas juger un livre sur sa couverture .

Un silence s'installa ,seul le bruit de la pluie comblait le silence .

_Pourquoi faites-vous ça?Murmura Juvia .

Interloqué le blond jeta un regard à la bleue,et il remarqua que la bleue le regardait ,ses yeux grands bleus le fixait avec avidité de connaître la vérité ,c'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait son temps de la regarder dans les yeux et dès qu'il y plongea il se sentit s'y noyer .

C'était peut être idiot de penser ça mais ses yeux étaient si bleus qu'il se serait cru perdu en mer ,d'habitude chez une fille ce n'était pas la première chose qu'il remarquait mais pour le coup il se sentait comme happé par le bleus de ses yeux ,un bleu marine peu commun qui laissait passer tant de mélancolie,qui semblait cacher tant de souffrance .

Un klaxon le sortit de sa torpeur ,il se concentra sur la route et évita in extremis de rentrer dans une voiture .

_Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta la bleue.

_Mouais souffla t-il en secouant la tête,il n'allait pas se faire troubler par des yeux tout de même!

_Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question de Juvia fit-elle remarquer .

_Pourquoi c'est si dure de croire que je puisse m'intéresser à toi hein ?

_Parce que que Juvia est je le cite fade ,triste,morose,solitaire et un vrai laideron à ce que dit votre petite amie .

_Ce n'est pas ma petite amie rectifia t-il en se garant devant chez Juvia .

_Peu importe,tout le monde pense cela de Juvia ,alors faites comme eux et laissez Juvia tranquille .

Sur ces mots la bleue détacha sa ceinture et constata avec joie que la pluie s'était arrêté, elle ouvrit la portière mais la referma presque aussitôt .

_Oh non dit-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Elle saisit le manche à côté de son siège et l'abaissa tant ,qu'elle se retrouva en position couchée .

_On peut savoir ce que tu fais !

_Le frère de Juvia est dehors_ 'Pourquoi rentre t-il plus tôt !?' _Il ne doit pas voir Juvia sortir d'une voiture .

Intrigué le blond baissa la vitre et jeta un regard par de là la fenêtre du passager et constata que le dit frère se faisait accoster par une femme .

_Je comprends la serveuse de la dernière fois,ton frère est pas mal...les cheveux bleus c'est un truc de famille ou... ?

Juvia laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

_Est-il rentrer?Questionna la bleue.

_Non il discute toujours avec une femme...peut être une voisine .

À ces mots ,le blond fit son siège basculer en position couchée .

_Au moins cela nous laisse du temps devant nous.

À ces mots le blond porte sa main à la joue albâtre de Juvia ,cette dernière prit rapidement une teinte rosée et maudit son corps pour avoir ce genre de réaction à cause d'un seul touché .

Elle eut très envie de lui dire de retirer sa main mais une partie d'elle,une partit qu'elle essayait de taire ,lui susurrait d'en profiter. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que quelqu'un comme lui s'intéresserait à elle . Elle observa avec appréhension Sting se redresser,jeter un regard à l'extérieur puis se pencher un peu plus en avant ,alors sa gorge se fit si sèche qu'elle n'eut pas la force de lui demander ce qu'il faisait ,Sting s'approcha inéluctablement de ses lèvres et au lieu de les embrasser il souffla:

_Ton frère est entrer.

Puis Sting recula ,remit son siège en position assise et offrit un sourire à la bleue,cette dernière se releva en vitesse et sortit de la voiture avec empressement ,elle s'apprêtait à aller se réfugier dans sa chère maison,mais avant ça elle se retourna et dit:

_Merci .

Juvia s'engouffra chez elle à une vitesse rarement atteinte,Sting de son côté eu un sourire satisfait,la phase patience était achevé ,deux semaines étaient amplement suffisante,bientôt la phase du baiser pourrait commencer.

Sur cette pensée il démarra sous les chapeaux de roues .

Juvia claqua la porte de chez elle et s'y adossa avant de se laisser glisser ,puis elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

Elle était perdu ,elle ne savait plus quoi penser de Sting,ce garçon était un coureur et elle le savait ,Lucy l'avait même prévenue ,mais si Sting avait voulu une conquête il aurait choisit une fille avec un minimum de beauté ,si il avait voulu se moquer d'elle il avait eu beaucoup d'occasion et il semblerait que Jenny ne soit pas derrière cette attention soudaine .

Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

_'Peut être qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à toi '_lui susurra une voix .

Juvia envoya bouler cette idée très loin d'elle mais tel un boomerang elle lui fut renvoyé en pleine face.

Et si Sting s'intéressait vraiment à elle?Si il était réellement sincère?

De son côté que pouvait-elle répondre? Juvia n'avait pas de sentiment pour le jeune Eucliffe,même si elle avouait qu'elle se sentait troublée,mais qui ne le serais pas ?

La question était plutôt avait-elle le courage de donner une chance à ce blond ?

_Nee-san ?

Juvia sursauta en voyant Wendy ,son chat dans les bras ,qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

_Ça va tu as le visage tout rouge,Ju-nee ?

_Oui oui mentit-elle en courant presque se réfugier dans sa chambre ,une fois dans sa pièce préférée de la maison,elle jeta son sac dans un coin de la pièce et se mit derrière sa machine à coudre où un bout de tissu rouge l'attendait.

Faire ce genre de chose la calmait et elle devait à tout prix se vider la tête ,mais elle abandonna très vite cette idée quand sa petite sœur fit éruption dans sa chambre avec une mine inquiète .

_Tu es bizarre depuis quelque temps,nee-san!est-ce par rapport au jeune homme avec lequel tu es sortit ?

_Chut moins fort nii-san pourrait entendre.

_Que t'arrive t-il Nee-san ?

_C'est des histoires de grand ,rien qui ne te concerne .

Wendy perdue son sourire et baissa la tête un peu déçue que sa sœur ne veuilles pas se confier à elle . Juvia pouvait se montrer solitaire et sèche parfois et cela malgré elle,à la mort de leur mère la bleue s'était enfermée dans une bulle de tristesse et parfois même pour Wendy cette bulle était impénétrable. Juvia avait l'horrible tendance à se torturer l'esprit ce qui ne faisait qu'accentué sa morosité depuis ce fameux soir.

_Tu as aussi le droit d'être heureuse déclara la plus jeune de but en blanc.

_...

_Tu te punie depuis 4 ans ,hors ce n'était pas de ta faute …

_Juvia savait qu'il ne prenait plus ces médicaments et elle n'a strictement rien dit...(*)

_Ju-chan...peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé ,peu importe les blessures que nous avons...nous...

Les mots se retrouvèrent coincer dans sa gorge ,aborder ce sujet était toujours aussi sensible même après 4 ans,surtout pour la petite Wendy qui sentit des petites larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux .

Automatiquement Juvia vint prendre sa sœur contre elle ,et la serra fortement contre elle dans une étreinte douce et rassurante,mais cela n'atténua pas les larmes de la jeune fille qui se mit à doucement sangloter.

_Ce n'était pas ta faute Ju-nee,c'était la mienne.

Un vent se souleva dans la pièce,tout d'abord il fit légèrement virevolter les rideaux ,puis il se mit à faire bouger les objets à mesure qu'il s'amplifiait ,ensuite le vent se fit si violent que les objets se mirent à tomber au sol.

Juvia recula doucement,point effrayée et prit le visage larmoyant de sa petite sœur entre ses mains .

_Calme toi souffla t-elle en essuyant les perles d'eaux,ça va aller okay ? Respire...voilà...doucement calme toi...inspire maintenant...c'est bien.

Quand le vent s'atténua ,Juvia lui baisa tendrement le front.

_Cela allait faire bientôt un an sans crise de ce genre soupira Wendy un peu exaspéré .

_C'est pas grave .

C'est ce genre de crise qui empêchait Wendy d'effectuer une scolarité normal,après la mort de leur mère Wendy en faisant au minimum une fois par semaine ,puis avec le temps elle en faisant une tout les trois mois ou tout les six mois et son maximum avait été 11 mois sans crise. Jelllal avait promit que si la bleue ne faisait plus de crise pendant une durant d'une année complète il l'a laisserait fréquenter une école normale,mais il semblerait que Wendy ne soit pas totalement prête. Si ça ne tenait qu'à son frère Juvia aurait elle aussi effectuée une scolarité par correspondance,mais cela aurait été trop suspect que les deux filles n'aillent pas à l'école,déjà que les voisins jasaient et inventaient des histoires plus idiotes les unes que les autres ! La plus ridicule était celle qui disait que Wendy était agoraphobe !_' Vraiment ridicule !'_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec ce garçon murmura Wendy,mais tu devrais saisir l'occasion d'être un peu heureuse,j'en ai marre de te voir toujours triste,tu sais ?

Juvia ne répondit rien mais reprit sa sœur dans ses bras,elle avait sûrement raison,mais elle devait encore y réfléchir avant de laisser Sting s'approcher un peu d'elle.

.

.

.

Le lendemain après-midi ,après les cours ,Juvia soupira en frottant avec énergie son T-shirt recouvert d'une substance gluante et verte non identifié que Jenny lui avait balancé quelque minute plus tôt .

En soupirant elle se mit à marcher en ruminant. Elle n'avait pas croisé le

blond aujourd'hui,il n'était pas venu déjeuner dans la cabine voisine à la sienne,et elle devait bien avouer que ne pas entendre sa mastication ou même de l'entendre tenter d'établir le contact ,lui avait semblé un peu bizarre mais elle préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment .

Tout à coup un klaxon retentit sur sa gauche et elle reconnut la jolie voiture du blond ,ce dernier lui demanda comme chaque après-midi après les cours : « Tu montes ?».

La bleue entendit encore la voix de sa petite sœur lui répéter qu'elle avait le droit d'être heureuse,mais est-ce que Sting pourrait lui apporter cela ? Est-ce que bien au contraire cela ne lui apporterait pas plus de problème ?

Devenir amie avec le blond ou peut être même plus vu le nombre de fois qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser ,allait bouleverser ses petites habitudes ,était-elle prête à se lancer vers l'inconnu ?

D'un pas hésitant,avec une angoisse sourde qui lui vrillait l'estomac ,elle se dirigea vers la voiture ,elle saisit la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit avec lenteur avant de s'y engouffrer tout aussi lentement. Dès que ses fesses se posèrent sur le siège ,elle tourna la tête vers un Sting souriant ,ce dernier démarra sa voiture,content que sa patience est enfin payer.

Elle venait sans le savoir de sceller son destin.

Et sans le savoir deux personnes observaient la voiture tourner dans la rue adjacente .

_Tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis qu'elle est montée dan sa voiture hier souffla Lucy encore sous le choc.

_Mais qu'est-ce que ce petit merdeux veut de Juvia !

_Je sais pas...

_Je me méfies de lui,il est ami avec cette garce de Minerva !

_Tu crois qu'il bosse pour elle ? Ce n'est pas un mage en tout cas ,sinon nous l'aurions su!

_Hum...

_Allons voir Polyussica ! Proposa la cheerleader.

_Okay approuva le brun.

.

.

Plus loin devant le lycée Minerva sortit de l'enceinte du lycée et se dirigea vers sa voiture,elle s'étonna de voir Jackal adosser sur **sa** précieuse Aston Martin !

_Décolle toi de ma voiture avant que je ne te tue.

Le jeune homme à la figure proche de celle d'un chacal ricana et tint tête à la brune qui ne l'impressionnait pas outre mesure .

Minerva grogna et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture .

_Que fais-tu ici ?!

_Ton père veux te voir en urgence ,mais il n'arrivait pas à te joindre.

_Oh dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans sa voiture.

Jackal s'apprêtait à faire de même quand une jeune femme entra dans son champs de vision,elle avait une longue chevelure rouge écarlate,des formes aussi alléchante que pulpeuse mit en valeur par une mini jupe bleu et un chemisier blanc et elle possédait un petit minois à croquer.

Il ne put détacher son regard de ce corps alléchant et se fut Minerva qui le ramena sur terre et l'incita à poser ses fesses dans la voiture avant qu'elle ne démarre sans lui,ce que le blond fit.

_Qui est cette fille ? Dit-il en pointant la rouquine qui discutait avec une pom-pom girl aux cheveux blanc.

_Erza Scarlet ?

_J'en ferrais bien ma prochaine proie dit-il avec un sourire prédateur.

La brune roula des yeux et démarra sous les chapeaux de roues.

.

.

Sting se gara devant la maison de Juvia comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis deux semaines.

_Merci pour avoir déposer Juvia,c'est gentil de votre part .

Elle tourna timidement la tête vers lui ,il avait toujours ce sourire qui avait le don de charmer toute les filles.

_Arrête avec les vous c'est agaçant dit-il d'une voix chaude.

Juvia regarda alors le visage du blond approché du sien ,comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait elle sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et ses joues chauffer. Pourquoi ne le repoussait-elle pas ? Encore une question à laquelle elle devait répondre .

Quand le visage de blond fut si près qu'elle sentit son souffle lui parcourir la peau ,elle ferma les yeux par réflexe.

Les lèvres de Sting ne se posèrent pas sur sa bouche comme l'attendait ,mais sur sa joue.

_'Elle a la peau douce'_ s'étonna presque Sting en déviant sa bouche vers l'oreille rougit de la bleue.

_À demain susurra t-il en reculant .

La bleue sortit de la voiture avec empressement et Sting ricana devant cette réaction,il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser avec elle.

Sur cette pensée prometteuse ,il redémarra et quitta le quartier de Juvia .

.

.

.

La forêt de l'Est était un endroit où aimait se perdre les amateurs du camping,un endroit grand et silencieux ,les arbres de cette de fin octobre perdait perdait lentement leur feuille,et c'est sur tas de feuilles mortes que marchaient Lucy et Gadjeel.

Devant eux perdu au fin fond de la forêt ,se trouvait une grande maison aux allures pittoresque et rustique en bois ,d'où un arbre passait en son milieu .

Les deux adolescents frappèrent à la porte et attendirent quelque minute avant qu'une vieille femme,de grande taille avec des cheveux rose grisonnant viennent leur ouvrir .

_Polyussica-san ,nous venons te parler fit Lucy.

_Sortez de ma propriété s'exclama la femme,une balai à la main prête à en découdre.

_Nous venons parler de Juvia expliqua Gadjeel.

Le balai s'abaissa alors ,mais son visage conservait cette mine irritée .

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ne vous ais-je pas dit de l'éviter ?

_C'est ce que nous faisons mais ...mais une jeune homme à commencé à s'intéresser à elle et nous avons peur qu'il se moque d'elle.

Les yeux de la vieille femme s'écarquillèrent .

_Ne serais-ce pas un blond ,aux yeux bleus ,avec une boucle d'oreille ?Questionna t-elle d'une voix blanche.

_Oui! S'exclamèrent les jeunes gens. Comment le savez-vous ?!

Polyussica ne répondu pas ,les yeux dans le vague.

_Nous pensons qu'il lui apportera des problèmes fit Gadjeel .

La femme soupira,ce qu'elle craignait le plus était sur le point d'arriver.

_Leur avenir est étroitement lié, vous ne pouvez rien contre ça,alors laisser faire les choses conclut-elle en refermant la porte à leur nez.

* * *

Normalement il y aura du Jerza au prochain chapitre .

Surtout ne soyez pas timide n'hésiter pas à laisser une review :)

Réponses aux reviews:

Lilyne:J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus en tout cas :)

Amel:Merci pour les propositions de fic en tout cas :),j'irais lire dès que j'aurais du temps ,ta review ma fait très plaisir ,surtout les petit dialogue,surtout le début avec Orga où j'ai bien rigoler ;).

Rokushimo:Merci pour cette review qui ma fait palsir,j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre

Mira-and-Juvia;On ne voit pas trop les pouvoirs de Juvia mais j'espère que la scène des yeux était montre que Sting commence à s'intéresser à elle .

(*proche du _shabu-shabu_, dans lequel on trempe du bœuf et des légumes crus dans une sauce _warishita_ composée de _mirin_, de saké, de _shoyu_ et de sucre)

(*)Une phrase très importante elle aussi


	7. D'un pari à moitié gagné

Salut et désolé pour le retard ,je suis vraiment désolé mais pour ma défense j'ai été victime du syndrome de la page blanche, du PC qui déconne et de la rentrée scolaire .

Chapitre corrigé par kazenoseiren ,merci à elle :)

* * *

Chapitre7: Méfiez-vous d'un pari à moitié gagné !

Sting parcouru de baisers fiévreux Asuka son coup d'un soir, d'un geste impatient il fit remonter le T-shirt blanc de la jeune femme, puis il l'envoya valser à travers la pièce, avec un sourire de prédateur comme seul lui avait le don de faire, il se mit à califourchon sur le bassin de la jeune fille et se pencha en avant pour venir fougueusement l'embrasser, mais il se stoppa en remarquant que ces yeux étaient bleus, cette couleur le gêna, car c'était un bleu clair, un peu terne, pas assez profond, pas l'un de ceux pour lesquelles on pourrait se noyer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur? Mes yeux ne te plaisent pas ? Tu voudrais qu'ils soient un peu plus foncés ? Plus _bleus _? Tu les préférais comme cela ?

À ses mots, la couleur de ses yeux fut remplacée par une autre qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Juvia.

Sting poussa un cri de surprise.

.

.

.

Sting se redressa haletant, il se pressa d'allumer la lampe sur la table de chevet, et jeta un regard à côté de lui.

_'Vide'_

Il soupira, tout n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve. Il n'avait pas couché avec une Asuka hier soir. '_Ca fait d'ailleurs plusieurs jours que je n'ai rien fait' _songea t-il avant de s'endormir.

.

.

.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Juvia souffla essayant de chasser Sting de ses pensées, elle referma son casier, ses livres sous le bras puis se dirigea vers son prochain cours.

Elle maudissait le blond pour hanter son esprit. Comment le jeune homme avait-il réussit à la troubler aussi facilement ? Elle qui habituellement était si imperméable et qui avait réussi à adopter un caractère plutôt impassible, se faisait aujourd'hui facilement troubler par un beau parleur, Juvia n'était pas stupide, elle connaissait parfaitement la réputation du blond, Sting avait l'habitude de changer de petite amie très souvent, alors Juvia se demandait s'il voulait juste jouer avec elle, comme avec les autres.

-Bonjour.

La bleue sursauta violement en sentant un souffle contre son oreille, elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir le blond qui hantait ses pensées, muni de son éternel sourire mutin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda t-elle sur la défensive.

-Je dis bonjour à la plus belle du lycée.

Juvia eu un rictus.

-Quand vous mentez... à l'avenir essayer de sortir un mensonge un peu plus crédible.

-Tu as une bien piètre idée de toi-même, constata t-il.

-Peut être... Mais Juvia est bien placée pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas la plus belle du lycée... Alors soit vous mentez comme un arracheur de dent, soit vous méritez un rendez vous avec un ophtalmologue.

-Ou bien l'amour rend réellement aveugle.

Cette phrase avait été dite avec un son sourire le plus charmeur, ce qui provoqua son petit effet. Juvia ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux écarquillés au maximum, le rouge envahissant son visage.

-C'est vrai ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la bleue, une sorte d'espoir transparent dans sa voix.

Le blond de son côté fut saisit par la brillance des yeux de la bleue, ses derniers laissaient passer tant d'espoir qu'il fut un instant prit d'un étrange sentiment, mais il se ressaisit vite, se pencha à son oreille, la frôlant doucement.

-On se retrouve au déjeuner, lui murmura t-il.

Le blond s'en alla sur cette affirmation, laissant une Juvia, le cœur battant.

Étais-ce vrai ? Étais-ce une phrase lancé en l'air ou était-il sérieux ? L'aimait-il réellement ? Tous ces petits rapprochements de visage, tous ces touchers, ce comportement étrange, cet intérêt soudain pour elle.

Tout cela prenait un sens maintenant. _'Sting est amoureux de Juvia' _Non elle n'y croyait pas un mot, et pourtant un doute s'infiltra en elle. Espérance cruelle qui fit battre son cœur plus fort.

.

.

.

Plus loin dans la petite ville de Magnolia, assis parmi les cartons de l'entrepôt du vieux port. Jackal l'un des hommes de main de Gemma réfléchissait, ou plutôt il pensait à quelqu'un, à une fille en vérité. Une certaine Erza Scarlet qui avait retenu son attention, tout simplement à cause de sa beauté, de ses formes généreuse, il n'appellerait pas cela un coup de foudre, mais plutôt une forte attirance, et cette attirance fit naître une idée dans son esprit, celle d'aller attendre la belle rouquine devant son lycée.

.

.

.

Juvia était dans ses pensées depuis ce matin, le sous-entendu de Sting l'avait laissé si troublée, qu'elle avait à peine suivit les cours de la matinée. _'Juvia va devoir arrêter de rêvasser si elle veut réussir les prochains tests'._

Soudainement la bleue fut bousculée et atterrie violemment sur un casier, si bien qu'elle se laissa glisser au sol.

-Oh pardon, fit Jenny en ricanant, mais tu devrais regarder où tu vas, dit-elle en souriant, ses deux amies rigolant derrière elle et s'éloignant de Juvia.

Juvia pesta en frottant son épaule endoloris, alors qu'elle allait se relever, elle vit une paire de jambes apparaître dans son champ de vision, quand leva les yeux, elle croisa un regard bleu plus clair que le sien.

-Hé !

Sting qui avait vu toute la scène s'était précipité vers la bleue toujours au sol, il aida ensuite la bleue à se relever.

-J'ai vu ce qu'à fait Jenny.

-Oh.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas... je veux dire pourquoi ne pas la remettre à sa place... Tu arrives bien à le faire avec moi, souligna Sting avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Le regard de Juvia devint soudainement morose et quelque peu...nostalgique ?

-Ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'elle, la railla t-il

Mais le blond perdit son sourire devant le regard sombre de la bleue.

-Juvia n'a pas peur de Jenny... Juvia a peur de ce Juvia serait capable de lui faire.

La bleue s'en alla sur cette révélation troublante, qui laissa Sting quelque peu coi.

.

.

.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Sting était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, pensées totalement concentrées sur Juvia. La phrase qu'elle lui avait dites un peu plus tôt dans la matinée n'avait cessé de le travailler, il se souvenait que quelques temps plus tôt la jeune fille lui avait conseillé de se tenir à l'écart d'elle, de plus elle avait toujours ce besoin de fuir dès que quelqu'un s'approchait trop d'elle.

Sting se mit alors se demander pourquoi elle craignait les personnes trop proche d'elle. Étais-ce la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas d'amis ?

Pour la première fois depuis que ce pari avait commencé, Sting s'intéressa vraiment à Juvia et à la raison pour laquelle la bleue mettait tant de distance entre elle et les autres.

Il se rappela soudainement de toutes les informations que Jenny lui avait donné, c'est-à-dire sa mère morte, sa sœur agoraphobe, son frère très populaire avec des femmes sans pour autant s'en occuper, un des membres de sa famille à l'asile, et puis revint à son esprit la scène du cinéma quand Juvia s'en était allé et était allée se réfugier dans une ruelle. Alors la curiosité qui n'était pourtant pas un trait prononcé de son caractère se mit à montrer le bout de son nez. Une épaisse brume de mystère entourait cette fille et coûte que coûte il allait tout faire pour découvrir la vérité, mais pour cela il devait être proche d'elle, il allait donc faire une pierre deux coups : gagner son pari et satisfaire sa curiosité.

Mais pour cela il devait franchir la prochaine étape, une étape décisive, qui allait déterminer la réussite ou non de son pari.

C'est monté à bloc qu'il franchit les portes de la cafétéria, il se prit un plateau repas, usant de son plus beau sourire pour charmer la cantinière et ainsi donc obtenir la dernière assiette de frite, une fois cela fait il vit au loin Juvia elle aussi pénétrer dans la cafétéria, alors qu'il allait se diriger vers elle, quelqu'un le bouscula si bien que son plateau tomba au sol.

-Natsu-san! Regarde où tu vas! Merde! S'énerva t-il en bousculant son capitaine, si bien qu'il atterrit sur la personne de Grey qui prit cela évidemment pour un affront pure et simple, et c'est ainsi que débuta l'une des batailles de nourriture les plus salissante que Fairy Tail n'ait jamais connue.

.

.

.

Juvia soupira, cachée sous une table, elle avait bien essayé de fuir mais des assiettes de purée et de salade l'avaient stoppé dans sa progression.

Soudainement la faisant sursauter quelqu'un roula sous la table et elle identifia cette personne comme étant un Sting couvert de diverses substances alimentaires.

-Hé salut! s'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire enfantin.

Juvia se sentit fondre malgré elle, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'avait eut droit qu'à des sourires séducteurs, mais celui-ci semblait un peu plus sincère. Elle dû s'avouer qu'elle le trouva très mignon à ce moment.

Quand il remarqua qu'elle le fixait, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire plutôt satisfait.

-Eucliffe-san, débuta t-elle hésitante, se triturant ses doigts le regard baissé.

-Arrête de m'appelez par mon nom de famille, c'est agaçant, pesta t-il.

-D'accord... Euh... Sting-kun, reprit-elle.

-J'aime beaucoup la manière dont tu dis mon prénom, la taquina t-il.

-Eucli... Sting-kun, c'est assez dure comme ça de poser cette question mais...

-...

-Ce matin... Vous-

-Tutoie-moi! S'exaspéra t-il.

-Ce matin recommença t-elle, tu… As dit quelque chose à Juvia...

Sting dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas sourire de contentement, sa petite phrase avait fait son effet, il n'avait pas prévue de passer à l'attaque dès aujourd'hui mais autant battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud et plus vite il aurait finit, plus vite il pourrait avoir droit à la fameuse nuit que Minerva lui avait promise.

-Quand je t'ai dit que l'amour rend aveugle...

-Oui… Mais... Ce n'est pas possible... On ne sait rien l'un de l'autre... Et... Et...

Elle se mit à bredouiller, plus rouge que jamais, parlant à toute vitesse.

-Hé…

Il lui saisit le visage des deux mains, constatant une seconde fois à quel point elle avait la peau douce, mais il chassa cette pensée en se disant que plus d'une fille avait la peau douce. Sa main vint se droite vint glisser jusqu'à sa nuque, faisant frissonner la bleue, puis lentement il s'approcha de son visage, en fermant les yeux.

-On ne devrait pas, souffla Juvia.

Sting se sentit soupirer d'irritation, son front se posa contre celui de la bleue, et sa main se mit à caresser légèrement la peau de la nuque de Juvia.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...Juvia... Ju... elle... est maudite...

Pour le coup Sting était encore plus intrigué, mais il se promit de creuser ça plus tard.

-Je prends le risque, dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de doucement l'embrasser.

Juvia baissa les armes, fermant les yeux, ne se concentrant que sur la sensation des lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Juvia oublia tous ses doutes, envoya valser toutes ses peurs, ce baiser était chaste mais pourtant si agréable, si doux.

Sting de son côté s'était attendue pas du tout à ça, il s'était attendue à ressentir de l'indifférence ou peut-être même du dégoût, mais il devait s'avouer que c'était plutôt plaisant et que les douces lèvres de la bleue sur les siennes étaient agréables et l'innocence qu'émanait de ce chaste baiser lui changeait de ceux plus avides et passionnels qu'il put avoir auprès de ces nombreuses conquêtes.

.

.

.

Orga de son côté bataillait vaillamment, en évitant des assiettes de purée, de steaks, de nouilles, de frites et autres peaux de bananes, malheureusement pour lui il ne vit pas celle qui traînait par terre et glissa dessus, s'écroulant lamentablement au sol, il grimaça de douleur et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever et à continuer à se battre comme il le faisait, il surprit une scène qui le laissa quelque peu paralysé.

Sting et Gloomy les lèvres scellées.

-Noooooooooooooooooooon ! Hurla t-il. Il venait de perdre 300 Jewell.

Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent, pris sur le fait.

.

.

.

À la fin de l'après-midi, Juvia soupira en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas suivit un seul cours, trop occupé à repenser à son baiser avec Sting.

En sortant de son établissement, elle était tellement dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle ne perçut pas le regard perçant de Jackal sur sa personne.

Ce dernier qui était totalement obsédé par Erza Scarlet depuis qu'il l'avait vu hier, avait décidé d'aller l'accoster, mais il devait se faire tout petit pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Juvia Loscker ou par Minerva.

Dès qu'il aperçut la rouquine il eut un sourire prédateur, bien décidé à l'accoster.

.

.

.

-Il faut vraiment que tu décides à aller parler à ton pâtissier, se plaignit Mirajane.

-Arrête de me soûler avec ça! Va plutôt rejoindre Laxus!

-Ouais je me dépêche! Lui au moins ne tourne pas autour du pot! Allez bye !

-A demain !

Sur ces quelques mots les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent.

Erza se dépêcha pour rejoindre l'appartement dans lequel elle vivait, dans le dortoir exclusivement féminin du nom de Fairy Hills, sans se douter qu'on la suivait.

.

.

.

-Merci pour tout ton travail, fit le boulanger Rozu.

Jellal lui fit un signe de main, un petit sourire aux lèvres, heureux de rentrer un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir profiter de ses petites sœurs.

Il sortit donc de son lieu de travail en sifflotant presque, il tourna ensuite à la rue adjacente et traversa la rue commerçante où plusieurs femmes lui lancèrent des regards appuyés.

Jellal soupira, en songeant qu'aucune de ces femmes ne l'intéressait .

La seule jeune fille qu'il est jamais regardé, était malheureusement plus jeune qui lui _'À peine cinq ans de différence '_lui souffla une petite voix sournoise.

Il envoya valser cette voix au souvenir que la dites jeune fille avait le même âge que sa chère sœur.

Sur cette pensée il accéléra le pas si bien qu'il s'éloigna petit à petit des rues fréquentées.

.

.

Erza sentit soudainement son bras se faire empoignée par une main forte, par pure réflexe, elle utilisa une des prises qu'elle utilisait au judo pour mettre son attaquant au sol, une fois à terre, elle posa son pied sur son cou, bloquant ainsi sa trachée.

-Que veux-tu?! Questionna t-elle d'un ton froid.

-Sauvage en plus de cela... Encore plus excitant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Questionna une voix masculine.

Jellal était quelque peu perplexe face à la scène qui se tenait devant lui.

Qu'est-ce que Jackal l'homme de main de Gemma, faisant allongé au pied d'Erza.

-Jellal-san! S'étonna Erza.

-Regardez donc qui est là, n'est-ce pas un heureux hasard ? S'exclama le blond en se dégageant et en se relevant prestement. Jellal Fernandes, comment va ma petite Juvia ? Je dois avouer qu'elle me manque un peu.

-N'ose même pas prononcer son nom, grogna le bleu.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il t'arrivera. Affirma t-il, le regard si noir, qu'Erza en fut quelque peu surprise.

-Erza-san rentre chez toi, ordonna t-il ne le quittant pas du regard.

-Deux secondes qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! C'est qui lui?! Vous vous connaissez !?

-Rentre chez toi, dit-il d'un ton plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ne la regardant toujours pas, si bien qu'Erza se sentit reculer malgré elle.

-Hop! Hop! Hop! S'exclama Jackal en la retenant fermement par le bras. Tu ne vas nul par ma jolie, il semblerait que vous connaissez et je ...

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le coup de poing d'Erza dans sa mâchoire

-N'ose plus me toucher !

Le blond se massa la mâchoire, la tête basse, ses canines aiguisées furent dévoilé en un sourire cruel.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû Erza.

Sa tête se releva. Ce que la rouquine vit la fit frissonner, une paire d'yeux tout sauf humain la regardaient avec rage, ses pupilles étaient désormais fendues, des taches noirs apparurent sur ses pommettes, de même que sur ses avant-bras et sa main était désormais aussi noire que l'ébène. Deux oreilles typiquement animales naquirent dans ses cheveux blonds et une queue toute aussi claire que sa chevelure et touffue se balança d'un air menaçant derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il se retrouvait plaqué au sol par Jellal.

-Va t-en ! Hurla t-il en son encontre.

Erza recula mais ne s'en alla pas paralysée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Jellal eut à peine le temps de penser qu'il avait de la chance que la rue soit vide, qu'il se retrouva propulser au sol, avec un Jackal au dessus de lui, une de ses mains s'illumina.

Erza eut peur et dans une geste de protection, elle sauta sur le dos du blond, ce dernier la dégagea avec force si bien qu'elle tomba au sol se cognant la tête la première.

Erza resta quelque peu étourdis et quand elle ouvrit l'œil, elle reconnut Jellal dos à elle entourée d'une vive lumière dorée.

-Météore! S'exclama t-il

Avant de foncer une vitesse hallucinante sur son ennemi si bien que durant un moment Erza cru voir une étoile filante.

Jellal frappa successivement Jackal avec une tel rapidité que ce dernier eut du mal à répondre, mais pas pour bien longtemps, car d'un geste agile il réussit à s'agripper son ennemi et à le jeter contre un mur pour ensuite lui balancer une rafale d'explosion qui explosa le mur produisant ainsi une importante dose de fumée qui empêchait de voir se qui s'y passait, Erza redressa la tête, tremblante à l'idée de ce qui venait de se passer, son cœur se serra.

Bientôt seul le rire satisfait de Jackal emplit le silence, rire très vite entrecoupée par une exclamation de surprise suivit par sept cercle lumineux apparurent dans le ciel, chacune changeant se relier.

-Subit...

Jackal sembla soudainement prendre peur.

-Tu es fou! Tu vas détruire le quartier si tu fais ça!

-...Le châtiment… continua la voix de Jellal.

Ce dernier s'était extirper des décombres, et bien que pleins d'égratignures il se tenait debout, une main levé devant lui pointé sur son adversaire.

-des sept étoiles...

-D'accord ! D'accord… Souffla Jackal en reprenant forme humaine, j'abandonne.

Jackal était bien des choses, il était fier, méchant, arrogant mais pas suicidaire. Gemma lui avait plus d'une fois parler du puissant pouvoir de l'ainé de la fratrie, et des dégâts qu'il était capable d'occasionner, c'est pour cela qui voulait tant les intégrer dans son «organisation», car à eux trois il représentait une source de pouvoir inimaginable. C'était une puissance irremplaçable pour le bon fonctionnement du plan de Gemma.

Jackal s'enfuit donc _'À charge de revanche !'_.

Erza reposa la tête au sol et ferma les yeux, elle était soulagée, Jellal était sain et sauf.

Elle garda les yeux fermés tandis qu'elle entendait les pas de Jellal s'approcher.

Ce dernier s'approcha doucement et passa une main dans ses long cheveux rouge pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas prit un trop grand coup derrière la tête.

Mais ne sentant aucune bosse, il soupira de soulagement.

Puis il souleva doucement Erza du sol, en faisant attention à na pas la réveiller, ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'elle était consciente.

.

.

.

Juvia jeta une œillade timide au blond, ce dernier l'avait ramené chez elle, et actuellement ils étaient dans la voiture de ce dernier devant la maison de la bleue.

-Juvia va y allez alors souffla t-elle une main sur la poignée de la portière.

-Attend ! La main du jeune Eucliffe se vint se poser sur le poignet de la bleue, puis il se pencha vers elle, pour ensuite venir l'embrasser furtivement.

-Je viens te chercher samedi matin 8 h, sois prête, lui dit-il les lèvres près de celles de la bleu au point qu'elle sentait chacun des mouvements de la bouche de Sting à chaque fois qu'il parlait et son souffle chaud qui balayait ses lèvres tremblante.

Il relâcha la bleue avec un de ses sourires charmeurs.

Juvia quitta la voiture le rouge aux joues, et rentra précipitamment dans sa maison, elle salua brièvement sa sœur et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, elle avait encore du mal à réalisé mais, Sting Eucliffe l'avait embrassé deux fois, lui avait fait une déclaration indirecte, de plus il avait été doux et gentil.

Juvia devait avouer que tout cela ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente, cela ressemblait vaguement à un rêve, l'un des rêves qu'elle faisait quand elle rêvassait en maths, ceux où la vie avait été plus clémente avec elle.

L'un des jeunes hommes les plus convoités du lycée s'intéressait à elle, et malgré la sensation qu'elle ressentait quand il la touchait ou qu'il lui souriait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était trop beau pour être vrai et qu'il fallait se méfier.

.

.

.

Jellal posa Erza sur un banc du parc de la porte sud, il n'y avait personne pour une fois donc il pouvait s'attarder à la regarder.

Cela tournait peut-être à la guimauve, mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques secondes, s'agenouilla en face d'elle pour effleurer doucement la joue de l'endormi, puis en entendant des bruits de pas il se leva précipitamment pour ensuite s'enfuir en vitesse.

Erza ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, ne sentant plus la présence du jeune homme, se releva du banc, jetant un regard à droite et à gauche pour chercher la silhouette du Fernandes qu'elle ne trouva malheureusement pas.

La rouquine ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle avait vu, un jeune homme qui se transformait en sorte de bête et Jellal, son pâtissier, le jeune pour lequel elle avait des sentiments usait de ce qui semblerait être de la magie.

Erza se mit alors se poser des milliers de questions et une conclusion sortit de cette ensemble de réflexion, elle devait se rapprocher de Jellal. Non seulement à cause de ses sentiments et aussi pour comprendre tout ce que cela signifiait…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même si c'est juste un mot ça fait plaisir et je voudrais remercier tout ceux et celle qui lisent cette fic où qui lâche un coms ,vous êtes des amours! :)

Bon les pouvoirs de Jellal sont les même que dans le manga ,je voyais pas quoi mettre d'autre ^^

Pour ceux qui sont intéresser j'ai publié une nouvelle fic nommé Les fées du bois maudit ,sur le Sting/Mira et le RoJu.

Lyline :Merci beaucoup pour la review ,ça fait toujours plaisir

Miss42 :J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre,surtout avec le baiser.

Amel:Merci pour cette review que j'ai prit plaisir à lire et je suis contente que la fic sur le sasuhina t'es plu :)

Rokushimo: J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre,même si il n'y a pas de mystère encore résolut .

Guest:Mystère mystère! La réponse dans quelque chapitre Merci pour la review en tout cas.


	8. D'une sortie à la plage

Premièrement je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard, il est dû à tout un tas de choses, premièrement le manque d'inspiration, puis quelque drame familiaux, ensuite le manque de temps après les cours .

J'esserais de faire un effort mais je ne promet rien.

Note : Avis lecteurs des fées du bois maudit, chapitre 2 dans quelques jours peut être moins .

Merci en tout cas pour toutes les reviews que vous envoyer cela fait toujours plaisir.

Réponses aux Guest :

Amel : Merci pour la review ,en espérant que tu apprécie ce chapitre

Rokushimo : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plu, surtout que le combat n'était pas prévu

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre je préviens

Version non corrigé, la version corrigé devrait arrivé dans quelque temps.

* * *

Chapitre8: Méfiez-vous d'une sortie à la plage.

_ Allez balance la monnaie !

Sting exultait, la première partie du pari était achevée ! Et la tête que faisait Orga était impayable tandis qu'il ôtait les billets de son porte monnaie, lui qui était si près de son porte feuille, cela devait lui faire mal.

_ Je dois avouer que tu es fort, réussir à séduire cette fille, même si plus de deux semaines c'est pas un exploit !...tu nous as habitué à mieux ...mais bon je suis bon joueur...voilà ton argent !

Le blond lui arracha l'argent des mains avec un sourire, il n'avait pas besoin d'argent car après tout il avait hérité d'une jolie fortune mais cela lui faisait toujours plaisir de gagner.

Les jeunes gens étaient sur le canapé de la maison du blond.

_ La prochaine étape se passe à l'horizontal je suppose.

_ Ouais, mais je vais prendre mon temps.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que cette fille m'intrigue, il a plein de mystères autour d'elle ,et je veux les découvrirent avant de m'en débarrasser.

_ Attention Sting,si tu commence à t'impliquer, tu vas finir par t'intéresser à elle.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

_ Tu sais dans les films ça commence comme ça.

_ On n'est pas dans un film Orga!Je serais jamais assez stupide pour tomber amoureux d'une fille pareille !

_ Si tu le dis...en tout cas bonne chance pour la seconde partie du parie .

_ Je me donne moins d'un mois! Ricana Sting.

_ Ahaha j'attends de voir ça !

.

.

Erza ne trouvait pas le sommeil dans sa grande chambre de Fairy Hills ,les images de Jellal usant de magie tournoyaient dans son esprit dans une spiral sans fin ,des tonnes de pensées l'assaillaient.

Elle avait fait la brutale découverte que son cher pâtissier n'était pas normal à proprement parlé, il possédait de la magie,Erza avait bien chercher des informations sur ce genre de chose sur le net mais tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé était soit des théories d'illuminés soit des choses qu'elle savait déjà . En clair elle n'avait rien appris, hors la curiosité la tenaillait, elle était intriguée.

Beaucoup aurait put penser qu'elle aurait été effrayée de découvrir que celui qu'elle aimait pratiquait la magie mais Erza avait plus été choquée que terrorisée après tout peu de chose faisait peur à la belle rouquine, enfin à part Ichiya un homme étrange et repoussant qu'elle avait rencontré un an plus tôt et qui semblait obsédé par son parfum, rien qu'en y repensant Erza frissonna d'horreur, mais elle le chassa de son esprit très rapidement pour le concentrer sur le cas de son pâtissier.

Jellal avait beau être adepte de magie qu'elle soit noir ou blanche, si Eza avait contracté des sentiment à l'égard du bleu, ce n'était pas à cause d'une histoire de magie ,mais à cause de ses yeux bruns, de ses cheveux bleus en bataille dans lesquelles elle aurait aimé passer une main et pour son sourire toujours empreint de sincérité . Il ne fallait pas oublier son courage car le Fernandes l'avait défendu contre cet affreux chacal blond !

Non ce n'était définitivement pas la magie qui allait empêcher Erza de se rapprocher de Jellal. C'est plus déterminé que jamais qu'Erza prit la décision de tout faire pour l'approcher et cela même si elle devait remettre deux ou trois de ses principes de côté.

Une sonnerie la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle jeta un regard à son téléphone et le saisit avec lassitude en sachant très bien qui pouvait bien l'appeler à deux heures du matin.

« Salut Mira » soupira Erza avec lassitude.

«Erza ! Tu ne dors toujours pas à cette heure là ! »

«Toi non plus je te ferrais remarquer »

« Moui bon …ça te dirais une sortie demain ?»

« Non merci »

« Allez Erza-chan ! Il y aura Grey,LucyNatsu et tout les autres ! »

« Où allez-vous ?

« A la plage ! »

« En plein mois de novembre ! »

«Et alors !? Allez viens !En plus tu as été bizarre en cours aujourd'hui…tu n'as pas parlé et tu n'as pas frappé Natsu quand il a commencé à provoquer Grey …il y a un problème ? »

Erza se souvint que ce matin ou techniquement hier matin, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à ce qu'elle avait vu, donc elle avait été distraite.

« Je vais bien…je vais venir c'est bon ! »

« Youpiiii ! »

Erza soupira en se disant que la journée à avenir allait être longue_ 'très longue'._

.

.

.

Quand Juvia ouvrit les yeux ce samedi matin, elle voulu prolonger cet instant de paix et de silence.

Mais malheureusement cet instant ne dura pas, car bientôt elle sentit un poids se poser sur son dos,des pates le lui labourait doucement tandis qu'un miaulement parvint à son oreille.

-Charles soupira t-elle ,en se retournant sur le dos tout en attrapant le chat ,la femelle se mit à gigoter vigoureusement, appréciant d'être touché que par sa maîtresse Wendy, aussitôt l'animal sauta du lit et couru hors de la chambre ,Juvia de son côté sortit de son lit de mauvaise grâce, elle pesta silencieusement contre cette maudite chatte, qui elle en était sûr le faisait exprès .

Elle descendu des escaliers en se frottant les yeux, Wendy n'était pas dans le salon donc elle supposa qu'elle était dans la cuisine surement entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner, soudainement on toqua à la porte d'entrée, Juvia se dirigea donc vers la porte et l'ouvrit dans un mouvement lent.

_ Tu n'es pas encore habillé ?

La mage cligna bêtement des paupières, en voyant Sting devant sa porte.

Semblant se réveiller immédiatement, Juvia poussa vivement le blond et ferma a porte derrière elle.

Trop abasourdie par la présence du blond, elle ne se soucia pas du fait qu'elle soit en pyjama dehors.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous…tu fais ici ?!

_ Je t'avais dit que je venais te chercher aujourd'hui.

_ Peut importe c'est risqué de venir ! Si Jellal-nii avait été là…

_ Qu'est ce que ça fait ?

_ Mais ce serai une catastrophe ! Il ne doit pas l'apprendre…

_ Donc je suis ton sale petit secret ?

_ Quoi ? Non !enfin si !personne ne doit apprendre, interdiction de parler de ce qui s'est passé !

_ Donc tu veux que l'on reste discret ?

_ Oui, Juvia a déjà assez de problème donc ce mettre la moitié des filles du lycée à dos est une très mauvaise idée.

_ Vu comme ça.

_ Ju-nee-chan ? C'est qui a la porte ? Questionna la voix fluette de Wendy depuis le salon.

_ Juvia reviens dans vingt minutes prévint-elle en s'engouffrant en vitesse à l'intérieur.

_ Personne nia la bleue quand elle vit sa petite sœur dans le salon.

Wendy remarqua l'air nerveux de sa sœur ,surtout quand cette dernière grimpa en vitesse les escaliers ,alors la curiosité la gagna, elle alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil dans le l'œil de bœuf ,la seule chose qu'elle vu fut un jeune homme de dos regagner une voiture .

Juvia de son côté avait regagnée la salle de bain et prenait une douche rapide avant de se vêtir d'un de ses sempiternelle pull trop large beige, d'un pantalon en jean et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Elle redescendit apprêté sous le regard curieux de sa petite sœur.

_ Ne pose pas de question lui pria l'aînée .

Juvia se saisit d'un sac en bandoulière et sortit de la maison en vitesse, la plus jeune ne put s'empêcher d'aller observer le départ de sa sœur.

Elle referma discrètement la porte dès que la voiture s'éloigna et eut un petit sourire.

Juvia méritait d'être heureuse.

.

.

Dans la petite boulangerie pâtisserie de chez Rozu, Jellal était assis sur un tabouret en face de la caisse et attendait l'arrivé d'un client sans réelle impatience.

Les événements de la vieille lui trottaient encore dans la tête et pour être honnête tout cela l'angoissait un peu, il n'en avait pas parlé à ses sœurs pour ne pas les inquiéter mais il était de plus en plus nerveux.

Erza avait vu Jackal se transformer ! Et si elle était évanouie pendant qu'il usait de magie, cela restait problématique car comment expliquer sa présence sur le lieu de l'incident ainsi que le fait que le mage métamorphe le connaisse.

Jellal était foutu, il commençait à envisager l'idée de déménager.

.

.

.

_ Le bandeau est vraiment nécessaire ? Questionna Juvia.

_ Ouaip sinon cela gâcherait tout l'effet…

Juvia se concentra sur les bruits environnant pour essayer de connaitre leur destination, en tendant l'oreille elle entendit le cri d'un oiseau, mais pas n'importe lequel celui d'une mouette, Juvia se mit alors à paniquer.

'_Il n'a pas fait ça !?_

Sting lui enleva alors le bandeau avec lequel il lui avait bander les yeux quand ils étaient dans la voiture ,et Juvia se découvrit au loin la mer, il fallait encore marcher quelque mètre pour atteindre le sable .

Juvia se sentit reculer et blanchit considérablement.

_ Ca va ? S'enquit Sing en se rendant compte qu'elle semblait paralysée.

_ Oui…c'est juste…que Juvia a un problème avec …l'eau.

_ Tu es aquaphobe ?

_ Non !

Juvia n'avait pas peur de l'eau, mais elle préférait en rester éloigner car elle craignait toujours que sa magie se manifeste, même après des années de contrôle.

_ Très bien alors je dois renoncer à te jeter à l'eau alors….dommage. Dit-il avec un faux air déçu qui fit piquer un fard à bleue.

_ Tu viens ? Le blond s'était déjà éloigné, voyant cela la bleue se hâta à le rejoindre, ils marchèrent un temps sur le goudron puis sur l'herbe pour finalement se retrouver avec les pieds dans le sable, Juvia se stoppa un instant devant l'étendu bleu, elle n'avait pas remit les pieds sur cette plage depuis près de 4 ans et en ce moment une tonne de souvenirs revinrent en force pour lui donner une claque.

Devant elle,elle vu sa version jeune ainsi que celle de Wendy et celle de Jellal courir derrière leur mère faussement terrifié.

_ Attrapez là ! Avait crié le jeune garçon semblant être âgé de seulement 13 ans .

La femme couru se mettre à l'abri dans l'eau en s'esclaffant.

_ Ils m'ont eu Hurla-t-elle en mimant une mine dramatique tandis que la jeune Juvia lui sautait sur le dos, et que le petit Jellal prenait la si jeune Wendy qui peinait à les rejoindre avec ses brassards aux bras.

_ Juvia ?

La voix de Sting la fit sursauter et elle se tourna vers le blond .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a s'enquit-il inquiet.

_ Rien ! Assura la mage d'eau.

_ Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Juvia toucha ses joues d'où coulaient quelques larmes, se rendant comte de cela elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux au ciel, il était plus gris que quand ils étaient partit, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose :

Sa tristesse influait sur la météo.

Elle se mit donc deux bonnes claque mental pour se contrôler et jeta un regard au visage intrigué et inquiet du blond.

Elle se concentra sur cela, sur le pli qui apparaissait sur son front, sur ses lèvres qui se mouvait pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait ,sur ces si beaux yeux bleus, sur la cicatrice au coin de l'œil, qui ne lui retirait rien de son charme . Juvia aurait mentit si elle avait dit que le blond n'était pas à son goût, n'était-il pas du genre à être le type de tout le monde ? Mais Juvia était davantage intéressée par la normalité qu'il pouvait lui apporter que par sa beauté.

_ Suis-je si éblouissant que cela te fait pleurer ? Tenta de plaisanter le blond.

Cela eut le don de fonctionner , Juvia éclata de rire malgré sa gorge serrer, elle s'étouffa un peu d'ailleurs et toussota .

Sting amusé lui saisit la main .

_ J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

.

.

La crique qui se cachait au bas d'une petite falaise situer à deux mètres de la plage avait l'art de faire craquer n'importe qui que Sting emmenait, il n'avait qu'à les emmener ici et la crique et son eau bleu, ses rochers et ses hautes herbes qui préservait l'intimité faisait le reste.

_ Juvia venait souvent ici plus jeune. Un minuscule sourire nostalgique s'afficha tandis que la mage avançait vers une petite falaise, Sting la suivit la regardant faire, d'habitude celles qu'il emmenait ici s'extasiaient mais comme elle connaissait déjà cette endroit, l'effet qu'avait attendu le blond n'était pas concluant.

Il resta un moment figé en la voyant escalader les parois rocheuses, puis marcher en équilibre sur les pierres qui formait une sorte de plate forme avec agilité avant de disparaitre , Sting la suivit sachant que cela menait à une grotte où il s'y était déjà aventurer il se souvenait que la dernière fille qu'il avait emmener à la grotte lui avait demandé de la porter, sur son pauvre dos qui avait eut des séquelles pendant deux jours.

Une fois à l'intérieur il remarqua que Juvia regardait avec insistance la petite source d'eau qui coulait au milieu de la grotte s'avançant doucement vers elle.

Déjà petite quand sa mère lui avait montré cette source Juvia avait sentit une sorte de magie dans ce lieu, une fascination avait naquit pour cette eau si bleu, si trouble, profonde, si hypnotisante.

Juvia secoua vivement la tête et recula, elle devait à tout prix rester éloigné de l'eau.

_ Et bien moi je vais piquer une tête s 'exclama le joueur de basket.

Avant de ne serais-ce que comprendre ce que le blond lui disait Juvia le vit ôter son haut noir, et le balancer au sol.

Juvia cligna d'abord bêtement des paupières, le rouge aux joues et voulu détourner le regard, sincèrement elle le voulut mais elle ne le put.

Qui aurait put détourner le regard devant une telle beauté, une telle musculature, un tel charisme, un tel charme?

Ce rendant compte de son trouble, Sting satisfait s'avança rapidement vers elle , l'acculant à la paroi rocheuse de la grotte .

_ Est-ce que ça va tu es toute rouge ? Questionna t-il avec une fausse innocence.

Juvia hallucinait de plus en plus. Tout semblait irréel quand elle était avec Sting, il y a un mois encore jamais elle n'aurait pensé, ne serais-ce qu'être en relation avec lui et aujourd'hui il se tenait devant elle, torse nu, tentant sans subtilité de l'aguiché et de…

Juvia fut violement interrompu dans ses pensées par la bouche de Sting posé sur la sienne, ce dernier avait encerclé le visage de la bleue de ses mains forte et avait collé son corps contre le sien.

Juvia bien qu'un peu surprise, se laissa vite aller, le baiser étant d'abord assez chaste, tout comme le précédent, puis lentement Sting se mit à mouvoir les lèvres , tout en prenant garde de garder sa langue dans sa bouche, il ne voulait pas braqué Juvia, cela les aurait fait régresser.

Sting de son côté s'étonnait encore de ne pas ressentir de dégout en l'embrassant, bien au contraire il trouvait cela agréable, empreint d'une douceur et d'une fragilité qui était appréciable.

Il eut un instant où la sentit presque trembler dans ses bras, un moment où les mains fines de Juvia remontèrent sur son dos, un moment où les lèvres de la bleue devinrent moins timide et plus quémandeuse. A cet instant Sting se sentit bien.

Mais cette sensation de bien être fut écourtée car Juvia le repoussa doucement.

_ Je…Juvia …hum…tu ne voulais pas aller te baigner ?

_ Hum mouais …

Le blond alla donc vers la source, adoptant une démarche féline pour rentrer dans l'eau, mais trop absorbé par l'effet qu'il produisait sur Juvia , il ne vit pas la pierre devant lui et trébucha lamentablement , exécutant un plat dans l'eau.

Juvia de son côté partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, Sting venait officiellement de perdre toute crédibilité à ses yeux.

_ Si tu m'aidais à me relever au lieu de te marrer grogna le blond en sortant la tête de l'eau.

Juvia s'exécuta tout de même secoué par de petits gloussements qu'elle tentait au mieux de contenir.

Bien qu'un peu réticente à l'idée de s'approcher de l'eau, elle le fit et tendu une main au blond. Ce dernier qui avait complètement oublié ce que la mage lui avait dit sur son problème avec l'eau, la tira avec tant de force qu'elle tomba à l'eau.

Sting ricana et au moment où il allait se retourner pour contempler la face surement hilarante de la bleue, il reçu un puissant jet d'eau dans le visage. Le temps que sa vue brouillée revienne à la normal, quand il jeta un regard à côté de lui :

'_Elle a disparut !'_

Sting se mit sincèrement à paniquer.

.

.

.

Dès que le corps de Juvia rentra en contact avec l'eau, quelque chose qu'elle s'était efforcr de garder endormit s'était réveillé. Elle n'avait pas put empêcher son corps de se transformer et de totalement faire corps avec l'eau jusqu'à ce que confondre avec.

Les événements s'était vite enchainé après cela, elle avait envoyé un jet d'eau dans la figure de se maudit blond espérant que cela ferait assez diversion pour qu'elle est le temps d'allez se cacher au fond de l'eau. Heureusement quand elle était plus jeune elle et son frère avait découvert un sorte de passage sous marin qui menait à l'extérieur dans l'eau de la crique, Juvia sortit donc de l'eau , s'accrochant à quelque rocher pour finalement regagner la plage .

Elle soupira heureuse d'avoir réussit à s'extirper de l'eau rapidement, et constata avec agacement qu'elle était complètement trempé, elle ôta donc son Pull dans le but de l'essorer mais voyant que malgré cela il restait mouillé, une idée lui traversa l'esprit mais elle la repoussa loin, elle ne devait pas user de magie, elle avait tenu bon pendant quatre ans, elle n'allait pas craquer maintenant ! Juvia aurait pu user sa magie pour faire bouillir les particules d'eau de son vêtement et ainsi le faire sécher plus vite mais utiliser la magie était contraire à toutes les règles qu'elle s'était fixé.

_ Juvia !

La bleue sursauta et se retourna pour croiser le regard mi-soulagé mi-étonné de Sting.

Ce dernier était sortit de la grotte dans le but d'allez chercher les secours et il ne s'était pas attendu à la croiser, semblant saine et sauve.

Il se précipita vers elle et la saisit par les épaules .

_ Tu es folle de m'avoir fait une peur pareille ! Comment as-tu fait pour sortir de la grotte ?!

_ Sous l'eau il y a une sorte de passage qui mène à l'extérieur expliqua doucement Juvia.

_ Pourquoi être partit ?! J'ai cru que tu avais disparu ou une merde dans le genre !

Oui Sting était énervé et oui il avait été inquiet mais qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Soudainement une personne disparait dans l'eau, il y a matière à s'inquiéter.

Sting se calma considérablement devant le regard coupable de la bleue.

'_Je n'aurais peut être pas dû la jeter à l'eau ' _Songea le blond.

Soudainement un détail percuta Sting, Juvia n'avait plus de haut.

Le blond avait toujours supposé que si la bleue portait des pulls un peu trop grand c'était pour caché toute sorte d'imperfection mais le corps devant lui était tout sauf ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Une poitrine généreuse, des courbes pulpeuses, une peau laiteuse qui semblait lui hurler de la dévorer.

Comme quoi il l'avait jugé trop vite.

'_Notre futur nuit ensemble ne sera pas si désagréable '_

Songea le blond en la dévorant du regard sans une once de discrétion. En interceptant son regard Juvia prit une teinte coquelicot et se pressa d'enfiler son pull mouillé.

_ Hum…j'ai un T-shirt dans ma voiture si tu veux.

_ Avec plaisir souffla la bleue.

_ Bien on y va ! Il enroula sa main autour de celle de « sa petite-amie » et l'entraina loin de la crique.

.

.

Les jeunes gens regagnèrent la plage principale main dans la main, quelques personnes (qui était arrivé entre-temps) y étaient présentent mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

Par contre deux personnes du groupe de gens qui s'amusait sur la plage les remarquèrent.

Ces deux personnes étaient Lucy et Erza qui étaient resté sur le sable alors que les autres ,comme Mira, Laxus,Natsu,Grey ou Lissana faisaient trempette.

_ Qu'est-ce que Sting et Glo…Juvia Lokser font ensemble ? Main dans la main ? Tu crois qu'ils sont en couple? Questionna Erza complètement sous le choc.

Elle ne reçu comme réponse qu'un grognement. Interloquée elle se tourna vers son amie et elle ne vu que le visage furieux de Lucy.

_ Je ne peux pas laissez faire ça !...

Elle se leva promptement et se mit à marcher d'un pas rageur vers a direction qu'avait emprunté le couple mais soudain elle s'arrêta et poussa un grand :

_ Raaaaaaaaah de désespoir et d'agacement puis elle revint s'asseoir auprès d'Erza.

_ Je ne peux rien faire !

_ De quoi tu parles ? S'enquit la rouquine un peu perdue.

_ Sting manipule Juvia ça se voit ! Mais je ne peux rien y faire !

_...

_ Si seulement je pouvais m'approchez d'elle et interférer murmura t-elle pour elle-même la tête baissée.

_...

Soudainement sa tête se releva en vitesse, un sourire calculateur s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

_ Toi tu pourrais !

_ Heu ? Je suis paumé ? De quoi tu parles ? Râla Erza.

_ Je ne peux pas m'approcher de Juvia… ne demande pas pourquoi, mais toi tu peux le faire ! Je veux que tu trouves ce que complotes Sting , je t'en pris … je ne veux pas que ce connard la fasse souffrir.

_ Hum…

Erza n'hésita pas longtemps, elle avait besoin de nouer le contact avec Jellal et Juvia l'y aiderait, de plus aider une innocente jeune fille à échapper aux griffes de ce sadique, relevait du devoir civique !

_ C'est d'accord.

Lucy souffla, le cœur un peu plus en paix.

.

.

Juvia qui avait revêtu un grand T-shirt blanc trop grand pour elle s'installa sur le siège passager.

_ Alors ton problème avec l'eau ? S'enquit le blond en regagnant la place du conducteur ? Si t'a pas la phobie de l'eau ou même d'allergie, pourquoi tu m'as dit avoir un problème avec l'eau ?

_ C'est compliqué…

_ Tu veux ne pas en parler donc ?

_ Juvia préférais éviter.

Sting soupira devant Ce manque de coopération de la bleue, si il voulait apprendre des choses sur la bleue il allait devoir être insistant.

_ Parle moi de ta famille. Déclara t-il soudainement.

Peut être qu'en apprenant plus sur la fratrie pourrait-il mieux comprendre le mystère qui entourait la mage.

_ Heu et bien il y a Jellal le frère de Juvia, il est très protecteur et travailleur, il y a Wendy qui est un peu…notre soleil, notre espoir, notre air, notre petit trésor.

Le sourire tendre qu'affichait la bleue témoignait de toute la tendresse qu'elle ressentait vis –à-vis de son frère et de sa petite sœur. Sting qui avait quitté la route des yeux, la trouva réellement mignonne à cet instant.

Il se flagella mentalement et se concentra à nouveau sur la route. _'C'est pas le moment de penser ça !'._

_ Et tes parents ?

Pour le coup Juvia avait perdu son sourire et arborait une mine sombre.

_ Juvia ne connait pas vraiment son père… il est partit quand elle avait 2 ans…Et la mère de Juvia est morte il ya quatre ans…c 'est tout.

Juvia n'allait pas se confier, c'était trop dure d'en parler, trop de souvenirs ressurgissaient à son évocation, trop de tristesse, trop de douleur, trop de culpabilité…

_ Et toi ? Questionna la bleue qui voulait à tout prix éviter la conversation sur sa mère.

_ Hum moi je suis fils unique, encore heureux je n'aurais pas supporté de moutard me collant aux basques !...hum j'ai jamais connu ma mère elle s'est barré je ne sais où un peu après ma naissance…

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite avec nonchalance comme si Sting s'enfichait.

_ Oh Juvia est désolé.

_ Je m'enfiche assura le blond…elle pourrait mourir demain que ça ne me ferrait rien…

_ Arrêtez la voiture ! s'exclama Juvia

Sting se gara sur le bas côté de la route sans comprendre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

_ V…tu ne devrais pas parler de ta mère ainsi ! S'insurgea la bleue.

_ Quoi tu m'engueules pour ça ?

_ Tu finiras par regretter de parler d'elle ainsi, malgré ses erreurs…croit moi tu regretteras…

_ Tu parles en connaissance de cause peut être ?

_ Oui…La mère de Juvia avait bien des défauts…mais jamais elle ne se permettra de la critiquer. Jamais.

Sting leva les yeux, mi-intrigué par la phrase de la bleue , mi exaspérer par cette réaction exagéré .

'_Et un seconde rendez-vous raté ! Un !'_


	9. De Gemma

**Salut tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël !**

**Cela fait un bail maintenant, plus de deux mois, et après une longue période où je n'avais pas d'inspiration me revoilà ! **

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : Juvia se fâche contre Sting, car ce dernier fait un commentaire sur sa mère (celle de Sting), Erza a fait semblant de s'être évanouie durant l'attaque de Jackal , mais en vérité elle a vu Jellal utiliser sa magie et elle a promit à Lucy de veiller sur Juvia….**

* * *

Chapitre9 : Méfiez-vous de Gemma !

_ Jenny-chan ! S'était exclamé Sting de la plus hypocrite des façons.

_ Sting, petit merdeux susurra t-elle doucereusement. Que veux-tu enfoiré ?

_ Pourquoi tant de violence ma chère ?

_ Parce que tu as sous entendu que j'avais de l'herpès et que pour une obscure raison tu as pris la défense de Gloomy!

_ Je sais que ça peux paraître étrange mais j'ai mes raisons.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ J'aimerais avoir plus d'infos sur Gloomy, genre sur ses parents…

Le visage déjà hargneux de la blonde devint encore plus renfrogné presque haineux.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Sa mère était une pute, non ! Pire que ça ! Une vraie trainée qui n'hésitait à sortir avec des hommes mariés ! Tu veux savoir autre chose ! Sa mort a été un vrai soulagement pour beaucoup, comme quoi l'eau purifie vraiment(*) claqua t-elle en s'éloignant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Questionna Sting un peu perdu.

_ Elle est morte le jour de l'inondation qui a touchée la ville il y a quatre ans.(*)

Jenny le planta là, ce dernier réfléchissant à toute cette situation _'Je comprends mieux son fameux problème avec l'eau'._

Et il comprit pourquoi elle avait si mal réagit quand il avait critiqué sa propre mère, sa mise à l'eau puis ça avait dû lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir.

Sting sentit alors quelque chose naître dans sa poitrine, un sentiment qu'il détestait ressentir :

La culpabilité.

Il tenta de la chasser, mais sans succès, se ne fut que quand la cloche retentit qu'il quitta les couloirs et rejoignit sa salle de classe.

.

.

Une heure plus tard la cloche retentit, Erza était devant la bibliothèque et se préparait à aller aborder Juvia qui se trouvait assise sur des tables à l'écart, la rouquine ignora la voix qui lui disait que ce qu'elle ferait était mal et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la bleue penchée sur un livre.

_ Salut.

Juvia releva la tête de son livre, posant un regard fortement blasé sur la personne qui la dérangeait dans sa lecture, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une des acolytes de Jenny qui était venue l'emmerder. Mais elle fut étonnée de voir Erza Scarlet devant elle, menue d'un sourire sympathique.

_ Heu bonjour répondu la bleue incertaine

_ On dit que tu es la meilleure en chimie et comme je suis vraiment nul, j'aimerais savoir si tu peux m'aider.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge cette matière était loin d'être sa préférée et elle n'y était pas une lumière.

_ Qui vous l'a dit ? interrogea une Juvia curieuse.

_ _'J'ai dû menacer un pauvre gars pour avoir cette info…_' Peut importe…alors tu acceptes ?

'_Autant y aller franc jeu'_ se dit la rouquine. Ca passe ou ça casse.

_ Heu Juvia ne sait pas… vous ne préfériez pas demander à McGarden-san il paraît qu'elle est très compétente…

Erza soupira face à ce refus, tout son plan tombait à l'eau, non seulement pour découvrir plus sur Jellal mais aussi pour exécuter la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Lucy.

_...Mais si vous insister Juvia veux bien le faire. Se reprit la bleue qui n'avait le courage de lui dire non.

Erza eut un grand sourire satisfait.

_ Merci fit Erza en prenant place en face elle. On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé…débuta t-elle.

_ Nous étions dans la même classe l'an dernier révéla Juvia la tête baissée.

Erza grimaça. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas la voir ? Pour ne pas connaître son nom ?

_J 'en suis désolé déclara sincèrement la rousse.

_ Ce n'est pas grave la rassura la mage d'eau.

'_Bien sûr que c'est grave ! Cette fille a toujours fait partie du décor pour moi et maintenant j'apprends que non seulement c'est la sœur de Jellal mais qu'en plus ont étaient en classe ensemble…je l'ai juste remarqué à cause de son frère…'_

_ Si c'est grave ! Et je compte réparer mes fautes !

Erza lui saisit les mains, et s'attendrit devant le sourire timide et incertain de la bleue.

Erza savait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal mais si elle devenait sincère avec Juvia serait-ce si grave que cela ?

_ Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Gronda la voix contrariée de Sting.

Erza ôta ses mains et contempla le blond avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question susurra t-elle, toi dans une bibliothèque c'est aussi rare que la neige en plein été.

_ Cela ne te regarde pas !

_Ok…Je m'en vais alors…On se voit bientôt pour les cours Juvia fit la rousse en s'adressant à la bleue en quittant la bibliothèque.

_ C'est quoi ce délire de cours ?!

_ Rien qui ne vous concerne.

Le **vous** lui revint en pleine face tel un coup de poing.

_ Tu es toujours contrarié à cause de ce que j'ai dit sur ma mère hier?

Juvia souffla, après tout ce n'était pas son problème si Sting avait des problèmes avec sa mère, mais c'est juste que sur le moment ça l'avait irrité, les commentaires du blond sur sa mère lui rappelait quelques souvenirs qu'elle aurait préférée oublier.

_ Oublions tout ça. Fit nonchalamment la bleue.

Sting satisfait de cette réponse prit place face à la bleue.

Voyant cela Juvia se pencha en avant pour murmurer :

_ Si on nous voit trop souvent ensemble ils vont finir par soupçonner quelque chose fit-elle soucieuse.

_ Aurais-tu honte de moi ? Questionna le blond sous un ton faussement vexé.

_ Bien sur que non ! s'exclama la bleue en piquant un fard, mais se rendant compte du sourire moqueur de Sting, ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge soutenue.

Comment avoir honte d'un garçon comme Sting, ce dernier était si beau, si parfait, tout du moins au niveau physique, le caractère on y repassera mais personne n'aurait eu honte de se promener au bras de cet apollon. Et Juvia n'avait pas honte d'admettre qu'il lui plaisait sur le plan physique, elle avait encore quelque réserve au niveau émotionnelle, elle préférait préserver son cœur, car elle redoutait toujours le moment où blond se lasserait d'elle, elle était consciente que cela arriverait, après tout le blond se lassait de toute les filles qu'il fréquentait. Le fait qu'elle sache tout cela faisait qu'elle préservait son cœur, au moins elle ne serait pas déçue ou triste quand le moment fatidique arriverait.

_ Je vais y aller si ma présence te dérange la taquina t-il avant de se relever et de s'en aller avec l'un de ses éternels sourire charmeur.

.

.

Honnêtement se pari était de plus en plus intéressent, non seulement la bleue titillait sa curiosité mais en plus son corps était si admirable que cela lui donnait une motivation en plus pour achever son pari. Et c'est sans compter ces réactions qui l'amusaient. Autant le rougissement constant de certaines de ces anciennes conquêtes avaient l'art de l'agacé autant il s'amusait de ceux la bleue, et il la trouvait mignonne ainsi.

Cette pensée fit le blond s'arrêter au beau milieu du couloir désert, et il se flagella mentalement, _'Non Gloomy n'est pas mignonne !'_ C'était juste une fille bizarre et morose, elle avait de jolie formes mais rien de plus !

Sur cette affirmation il reprit sa marche et croisa une jolie pom-pom girl qu'il dragua pendant quelque minutes avant d'allez rejoindre ses amis.

Les heures de cours filèrent atrocement vite, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux élèves se Fairy Tail qui retrouvèrent leur amis respectifs à l'heure du déjeuner.

Notre courageuse Juvia brava la température froide de cette fin novembre et alla s'installer au pied d'un arbre dans le grand jardin qui entourait son établissement.

Comme elle n'avait pas très faim, elle s'était installée ici sachant que très peu d'élèves y viendraient avec la température basse qui décourageait beaucoup.

Elle sortit de son sac son attirail de couture et une poupée de chiffon qu'elle avait entamé hier, elle devait lui coudre une robe et hésitait entre deux tissus.

_ Salut toi !

Juvia sursauta, elle n'avait pas sentit Sting s'approcher, quand elle le vit s'assoir à ses côtés elle tenta de cacher son activité précédente, sans grand succès, vu que Sting l'attrapa et l'examina sous toute les coutures.

_ C'est pour ta petite sœur ? Demanda t-il en lui remettant la poupée.

_ Oui souffla t-elle en la fourrant dans son sac.

_ Tu as décidément beaucoup de talents cachés ! La couture, le crochet, le chant, et il semblerait pour l'école aussi, si Erza te demande de l'aide pour les cours.

_ Juvia n'est pas si douée…c'est juste en chimie….les autres matières ne l'intéresse pas vraiment.

_ Oh et bien ça nous fait un point en commun.

Un petit silence confortable s'installa alors entre eux. Alors qu'il était adossé à l'arbre, le blond profita de ce moment où ils étaient seul pour tenter une approche, il lui frôla la main et la jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui , il profita de ce mouvement pour lui happer les lèvres, geste qui surprit la bleue mais pas au point de reculer, bien au contraire elle se laissa faire, et répondue, quoi que toujours un peu timidement, puis lentement ses mains vinrent se placer sur la nuque du blond, et ce dernier prenant cela comme une invitation, fit lentement descendre ses mains sur le dos de la bleue et caressa de sa langue les lèvres de la bleue.

Au moment où Juvia allait laisser l'accès à sa bouche, un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter, et pour le coup Sting aussi.

Ils se reculèrent et avisèrent de l'intrus qui les dérangeait.

_ Erza ! Grogna Sting.

_ Je vous dérange ? Questionna innocemment la rouquine sans se départir d'un sourire en coin.

_ Non tu crois ?! Rétorqua le blond énervé de s'être fait interrompre alors qu'il avançait si bien.

_ Juvia j'étais venu te proposer de nous voir ce soir pour les cours si c'est possible bien sûr

_ Heu o…s'apprêta à dire Juvia.

_ Désolé Erza mais Juvia est prise ce soir ! La coupa le blond avec précipitation.

_ Ah vraiment ?

La bleue lui lança un regard surpris, n'ayant pas connaissance d'un quelconque rendez-vous.

_ Et bien on peut remettre ça à...

_ Jeudi serait bien fit la mage d'eau.

_ Super ! Chez toi 17h ?

La bleue ne put qu'acquiescer encore un peu troublée par ce baiser soudain, inquiète d'avoir été découverte par Erza, intriguée par ce rendez-vous soudain et par le comportement du blond à l'égard de la rousse.

_ Heu…Erza-san…pourriez-vous garder ce que vous avez vu pour vous ? Hésita t-elle.

_ Bien sûr acquiesça la Scarlet avant de s'en aller.

Sting grogna et attira l'attention de la bleue par la même occasion.

_ Que vo…t-a-t-il prit ?

_ C'est une punaise… je n'aime pas la savoir proche de toi.

_ Pour qu'elle raison ? S'étonna la bleue.

_ Elle ne m'aime pas, donc elle va surement essayer de te mettre en garde contre moi, elle est si obstinée qu'elle n'essaiera pas de voir que j'essaye de changer, que je ne veux plus être un coureur de jupon.

Il ne manquait plus que les violons et on se serait cru dans un film. Sting se félicita d'être un si bon acteur, quand il sentit une main compatissante se poser sur la sienne. _'C'est vraiment trop facile'._

_ Bien ce soir je viens te chercher à 19h, ça te va ?

Cette sortie était de la pure improvisation, c'était pour empêcher Juvia de voir Erza ce soir qu'il avait inventé cette histoire, même si il n'avait pas pu empêcher leur rendez-vous de jeudi.

_ Sting-kun est-il sûr ? Nos deux premiers n'ont pas été très…

_ Réussit ? Compléta le blond, je trouve que la sortie à la plage était cool…enfin sauf la partie où tu sors furieuse de ma voiture et que j'ai cru que tu avais disparu dans l'eau.

_ Ce ne serai pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas jeté Juvia à l'eau marmonna t-elle.

_ Et bien pour ce troisième rendez-vous on va éviter les cinémas et les plages.

_ Il vaudrait mieux sourit la bleue.

.

.

.

Un peu plus loin Erza parlait à Lucy, qu'elle venait de croiser.

_ Ils sortent vraiment ensemble murmura Lucy après que son amie lui est raconté ce qui s'était passé, elle s'en doutait depuis qu'elle les avaient vu à la plage mais elle espérait avoir tout faux.

_ Je suis sûre à 90% qu'il n'est pas sincère. ! S'exclama Erza.

_ Peut être faudrait-il essayé d'interroger un de ses amis pour en savoir plus ? Proposa la pom-pom girl.

_ Ils ne le vendront jamais ! Même sous la menace de mes poings ! Rogue est un mur, Minerva ne nous laissera pas l'approcher, Rufus et Orga sont collés l'un à l'autre 24/24, et à eux deux ils sont intouchables.

_ Alors que faire ? Fit Lucy d'un ton désespéré, je ne peux pas la laisser se faire manipuler ! C'est mon amie !

_ Ton amie ? Mais…. Tu ne lui adresses que rarement la parole.

_ Nous étions amies avant…bien avant que Natsu ne nous présente toi et moi…elle était ma meilleure amie mais après la mort de sa mère, nous nous sommes éloigné et je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… s'il te plaît…veille sur elle.

Lucy semblait vraiment peinée.

_ Je le ferais…si je peux empêcher cet enfoiré de faire du mal à quelqu'un je le ferrais.

Beaucoup plus rassurée la blonde partie rejoindre son petit-ami.

.

.

Les cours s'achevèrent très vite, Sting sortit du lycée songeur, réfléchissant à où il pourrait emmener Juvia.

Erza de son côté sortit de l'établissement angoissée car elle s'apprêtait à passer à la boulangerie, Juvia sortit dans le même état à l'idée de son rendez-vous de ce soir.

Minerva quitta le lycée car elle devait retrouver son père et Rogue était heureux, bien sûr étant lui-même il ne souriait pas ou ne montrait pas de signe extérieur de joie mais il était vraiment de bonne humeur, car aujourd'hui sa petite amie arrivait. Etudiante à l'université de Crocus elle ne venait habituellement que le week-end, mais l'établissement avait dû fermer ces portes à causes d'un problème relatif à l'hygiène (certains parlaient d'invasion de rats !). Yukino avait donc toute une semaine de vacance ! Et il pourrait enfin passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Il se dirigea vers la gare pour aller la récupérer.

.

.

Erza avait le cœur battant tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la boulangerie, comme à son habitude Jellal était derrière la caisse toujours muni d'un sourire pour accueillir le client mais quand il l'a vit, il perdit son sourire.

_ Bonjour Erza-san dit-il d'une voix si impersonnelle que cela glaça la rouquine.

_ Un fraisier comme d'habitude ? Questionna t-il sans la moindre chaleur dans la voix et sans même la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Heu oui… souffla t-elle déconcertée et quelque peu blessée.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de la servir et lui souhaita une bonne fin d'après-midi avec une voix qui laissait deviner qu'il s'en fichait complètement qu'elle passe une bonne fin d'après-midi ou pas.

Elle sortit déçue, mais elle supposait que le pâtissier agissait ainsi parce qu'il avait peur des questions qu'elle pourrait lui poser, mais Erza ne se laissa pas abattre en sachant qu'il ne l'ignorerait pas bien longtemps.

Jellal de son côté se cogna la tête contre le comptoir, il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal, la rousse avait eu l'air si blessée !

Mais il se devait de protéger sa famille ! Erza s'était peut être évanouie quand il avait usé de magie mais elle avait eu le temps d'être témoin de la transformation de Jackal et elle aurait finit par poser des questions sur la suite des événements et ça Jellal ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chose. Il allait protéger son secret et celui de ses sœurs et cela même si il devait mettre de côté son amour pour la jeune fille. _'Je ne comptais pas lui confesser mes sentiments de toute façon'_. Relativisa t-il.

.

.

Vers les coups de 19h, c'est une Juvia vêtue d'un pull bleu, d'un jeans noir, de boots de même couleur et d'un bonnet bleu marine qui descendit les escaliers, ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules et elle passa également une écharpe dans les mêmes tons autour de son cou, car il faisait frisquet ce soir.

Wendy ne posa même pas de question en la voyant elle se contenta de sourire.

_ Nii-san finit son service à 23h ce soir avertit la plus jeune en voyant son ainée quitter le salon.

Juvia se retourna un instant et sourit à sa petite sœur en lui promettant de rentrée avant 23h et lui conseilla de ne pas aller dormir trop tard.

En sortant de sa maison elle vit que Sting était là , l'attendant à l'intérieur de sa voiture.

Il la salua d'un sourire et d'un baiser furtif qui fit rougir notre mage, puis il déclara :

_ Il y a une fête foraine à la sortie de Magnolia, on y va ?

Juvia approuva d'un hochement de tête et ils purent quitter le quartier de la bleue.

A ce même instant la lune éclairait les entrepôts du port, ces derniers étaient calmes, les dockers ayant finit leur journée les machines étaient en repos. Si à première vu le silence régnait en maître sur l'endroit, quand on prenait le temps d'écouter on pouvait percevoir, quoi que difficilement, des bruits d'impacts comme un marteau frappant la roche.

D'ailleurs une voiture se gara devant l'un des entrepôts, précisément devant celui d'où provenait le bruit.

Brain, Angel et Cobra et Racer en ressortirent et au même moment la porte de l'entrepôt laissant passer la silhouette pulpeuse de Minerva, coiffé d'un chignon strict et d'un tailleur rouge qui la vieillissait d'une bonne dizaine d'année.

Elle se pencha en avant pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants et les invita à rentrer, le bruit s'intensifia à l'intérieur mais les nouveaux arrivants ne virent rien que quelque cartons.

_ D'où provient ce vacarme ! Grogna Angel ennuyée.

_ Suivez moi je vous y emmène fit simplement Minerva en se dirigeant vers le tas de boîtes, la jeune femme repoussa ces derniers du pied, une fois les boîtes en cartons dégagées ils découvrirent une trappe au sol.

Elle s'y engouffra invitant les membres d'Oracion Seis à y venir, puis ils descendirent tous un escalier en colimaçon et le bruit devint plus violent et désagréable.

Cobra, Racer et Angel grimacèrent mais Brain et Minerva ne semblèrent pas s'en préoccuper.

_ Voilà l'arme ! S'exclama la brune assez fort pour être entendu.

Devant eux s'étendait un large espace qui ressemblait à un entrepôt abandonné, il y avait quelque carcasses d'appareilles qui avaient du servir dans un autre temps et qui étaient aujourd'hui recouvert de rouilles et de poussières. Mais au milieu de l'endroit se trouvait une pierre immensément longue et large elle était d'un gris rocailleux même si par endroit la pierre était d'un bleu scintillant.

La partie rocailleuse n'était qu'une couche qui recouvrait la partie bleue. Et ce qui causait ce bruit était les nombreux marteaux ou marteaux piqueur qui creusaient la roche, des hommes peut être une cinquantaine s'évertuaient à travailler.

_ C'est donc cette fameuse arme qui doit tuer tout les humains ?

_ A vrai dire Fit un Gemma qui était sortit de nulle part. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit lors de notre première entrevue.

Les Oracion Seis plissèrent tous les yeux.

_ Ah oui ? Fit un Brain intrigué.

_ Je ne vous ai pas tout dit car je devais m'assurer de votre loyauté et je voulais savoir à quel point vous pourrez trahir Grimoire Heart et les autres de l'alliance.(voir chapitre 5)

_ Et donc ! S'impatienta Cobra.

_ Cette pierre ici présente est une lacrima ! Fit Minerva .

Les nouveaux arrivants écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

_ Les lacrima ont toute disparu il y a des milliers d'années à l'époque où les mages ont été décimé par les humains et que nous avons été obligés de cacher nos pouvoirs pour survivre ! Siffla Racer.

_ Elle est si grosse fit Angel, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit découverte que maintenant ?!

_J'ai découvert il y a quelque années un parchemin écrit dans une langue oubliée. Il disait que les humains n'avait pas détruit toute les lacrimas comme ils l'avaient fait croire mais qu'ils auraient assemblé celles qui restaient pour qu'elle ne forme qu'un seul bloc, ne me demandez pas pourquoi ils ne les ont pas détruites, mais ce que je sais c'est que cet assemblage de lacrima n'était pas anodin… le parchemin dit que l'assemblage de lacrima de toute sortes en a créer une avec des effets plus qu'intéressant…cette lacrima géante détruit tout ce qui n'est pas magique.

_ C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Angel, on va pouvoir se débarrasser de tout les humains se réjouis t-elle .

_ Ils vont payer pour avoir décimé nos semblables. Sourit Cobra en dévoilant ses canines pointues.

_ Le seul problème, intervint Minerva, est cette pierre qui entoure la lacrima, elle est magique, si on essaye d'user de magie pour la retirer autour de la lacrima, la magie s'annule, aucune magie ne peut la détruire on doit donc user de nos mains.

_ Pourquoi ne pas utiliser de la dynamite proposa Cobra

_ Trop risqué cela pourrait détruit la lacrima à l'intérieur.

_ Hum… marmonna Brain.

_ Donc quand cette lacrima sera libérée elle éradiquera les humains résuma Angel .

_ Ce n'est pas si simple, il faut un peu de magie pour l'activer, la magie des éléments plus précisément, comme l'eau ,le feu ,la terre…Rassurez vous j'ai déjà trouver ces mage…même si il me manque une…mais c'est un autre problème.

_ Se sont des mages qui creusent ? Questionna Angel.

_ Non des humains que nous avons mit sous hypnose répondu la brune avec nonchalance

_ Et si nous montions dans mon bureau pour parler en toute tranquillité proposa Gemma.

Une fois dans celui-ci Brain posa une questionna qui le taraudait.

_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir précisé que l'arme ne touchait que les humains quand nous en avions parlé, vous ne m'avez pas contredit quand j'ai dit que certains mages seraient victime de l'arme.

_ Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le savoir à cette époque .

_ Pourquoi maintenant alors ?! Dit-il en perdant patience.

_J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour donner plus de précision à l'arme… cette chose appartient au Grimoire Heart et j'ai besoin que vous la dérobiez pour faire fonctionner l'arme.

Intrigué Brain écouta.

Si Gemma ne lui avait pas promit qu'une fois que les humains hors jeu ils gouverneraient le nouveau monde ensemble, il n'aurait pas accepté de partir dans cette folle aventure.

.

.

.

Ils étaient arrivé à la fête foraine depuis cinq minute, les lumières des attractions et des stands étaient magnifiques il y en avait des quarantaines de toute sortes, certains vendaient des articles, d'autres était des jeux en tout genre, il y avait aussi des stands pour acheter des nourritures, tel que des pommes d'amour et des barbes à papa.

Juvia sentit le bras de Sting se glisser sur ses épaules et elle le sentit se rapprocher considérablement d'elle.

Il avait véritablement l'art de la gêner.

_ Où veux-tu aller en premier susurra t-il la bouche tout contre son oreille, ce qui provoqua un frisson chez la bleue.

La bleue un peu embarrassée éloigna son oreille et se détacha quelque peu en apercevant un stand qui attisa son intérêt, Sting la suivit jusqu'au stand puis il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un stand qui vendait toute sorte de poupée, allant de celles en porcelaine vêtu de petite robe rose et coiffé soigneusement, allant des poupées qui faisaient vraiment peur , certaine ayant du sang sur leur vêtements accompagnés d'un regard flippant et de cicatrices .

C'est sans grand étonnement que Sting vit la bleue saisir une poupée assez effrayante que l'on avait habillé dans un style gothique et qui avait un regard peu amène.

_ Pourquoi ils vendent des trucs aussi flippants dans une fête foraine ? Questionna Sting en frissonnant devant les poupées.

_ Surement parce que la maison de l'horreur se trouve à deux mètres. Répondue Juvia comme si c'était évident.

_ Cela me fait froid dans le dos…toi par contre cela à l'air de te plaire ! Est-ce que j'ai d'autres choses à savoir sur toi ? Genre que tu fais du spiritisme ou que tu sacrifies des pauvres poulets innocent. Plaisanta le blond.

_ Ils ne sont pas si innocents affirma t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, certains ont blessé Juvia tandis qu'elle essayait de les étriper.

Sting écarquilla les yeux en jetant un regard horrifié à la bleue mais en réponse il croisa un petit sourire moqueur.

_ Tu m'as bien eu admit le blond en ricanant, il laissa son regard naviguer entre les poupées normales. Il en saisit une.

_ Wow ! Il y a une certaine ressemblance constata t-il en comparant la poupée qu'il avait dans les mains et Juvia.

Cette dernière examina la poupée mise à par a couleur de cheveux et les yeux et peut-être la carnation, cette poupée ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. C'est vrai que la robe bleue aux manches bouffantes accentuait la ressemblance mais elle n'était pas d'accord.

_ Pas du tout nia Juvia.

_ Regarde la bien je…

_ Sting !

Le blond se stoppa quand une voix féminine cria son nom, il redouta une seconde qu'il s'agisse d'une de ses ex, mais quand il leva les yeux et qu'il vu Yukino marcher à toute vitesse vers lui il fut totalement soulagé, il eut un sourire sincère en voyant la jeune femme et se précipita sur elle pour l'étreindre.

_ Ca fait un bail depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu !

_ Cela fait à peine une semaine gloussa Yukino en se détachant du blond.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? La voix froide de Rogue claqua derrière eux.

_ J'ai rendez-vous fit le blond en se tournant vers Juvia qui était resté en arrière, bien qu'intimidée elle s'avança et salua la jeune fille.

_ Yukino Aguira, la petite amie de Rogue, très contente de te connaître sourit-elle.

_ Juvia Lokser…

_ Ma petite-amie compléta Sting.

La bleue fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir, sans réelle succès.

Yukino sourit, cette jeune fille semblait différente de toute les autres, elle ne ressemblait pas être une greluche superficielle et avec un peu de chance cette relation durerait plus d'une semaine, en tout cas elle priait pour.

Juvia releva les yeux elle croisa le regard glacial de Rogue sur sa personne, et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait droit à un tel regard alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

_ Et si on faisait les stands ensemble proposa Yukino avec enthousiasme.

Sting accepta avec joie, Juvia acquiesça sans réellement écouter et le visage de Rogue devint de plus en plus froid et contrarié.

Le blond et la jeune fille aux cheveux blanc court marchèrent devant et entamèrent une conversation que la bleue ne prenait pas la peine d'écouter. La seule chose que Juvia voyait c'était la lueur de sincérité et de bonheur qui pétillait dans les yeux du blond alors qu'il parlait à Yukino, une lueur qu'elle voyait pour la première fois.

Jamais il ne l'avait regardé ainsi _'C'est normal relativisa t-elle, on se connait à peine et on se fréquente depuis peu'_.

'_Mais il a sous-entendu avoir des sentiments pour Juvia…alors normalement il aurait dû avoir cette lueur dans les yeux quand il regarde Juvia'_

Notre mage d'eau se sentit alors bien seule malgré la foule qui l'entourait, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de sortir avec le blond. Pensa t-elle morose.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses sombres pensées, elle trébucha sur une pierre mais réussit tout de même à se rattraper à Rogue. Ce dernier grogna mais l'aida à se stabiliser mais quand leurs peaux se touchèrent une décharge électrique traversèrent leurs échines et le regard de Rogue se perdit dans le vide un instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux puis de reculer assez violement.

_ Rogue ? Interrogèrent Yukino et Sting qui avait suivit l'échange.

Le dénommé sembla reprendre ses esprits.

_ C'est rien.

_ T'es sûr s'inquiéta sa petite-amie

_ Oui.

Juvia se mit à observer Rogue, la décharge électrique n'était pas anodine mais elle avait peur de la signification de celle-ci .

_ Et si on allait s'acheter un truc à manger proposa le blond.

_ Oh je voulais allez à ce stand fit Yukino en pointant le stand de tir.

_ Allez y on va chercher la bouf décida Rogue en entrainant Sting derrière lui.

Une fois que les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, Yukino se tourna vers Juvia.

_ Vous êtes différente déclara t-elle avec un petit sourire.

_ Pardon ?

_ Par rapport aux ex de Sting, vous êtes différente, ou tout du moins vous en avez l'air.

_ Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

_ Depuis deux ans, il m'a présenté à Rogue d'ailleurs.

_...

_Oh mince j'ai oublié de leur dire que je ne voulais pas de barbe à papa ! Se souvint soudainement la jeune Aguira

_ Juvia va leur dire proposa la bleue gentiment.

Plus loin Sting s'arrêta au milieu de la foule, obligeant son meilleur ami à faire de même.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends depuis tout à l'heure ?

_... Je n'avais prévu de passer ma soirée coincé entre un enfoiré et une idiote!

_ Hey qu'est-ce qui te prends !? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

_ Premièrement je n'aime pas te voir près de Yukino !

_Et c'est repartit râla le blond, combien de fois dois-je te répéter que je considère Yukino comme une amie rien de plus ! Ta jalousie est lassante à la fin !

_ Ce n'est pas tout !

_ Quoi encore !?

_ Cette pauvre fille que tu manipules !

_Ah maintenant c'est une pauvre fille ! Alors qu'il y a une minute c'était une idiote ! Bordel Rogue depuis quand tu te soucis des filles avec qui je sors !?

Le brun baissa les yeux au sol, semblant réfléchir.

_ Je…j'ai ce pressentiment qui me dit qu'il va arriver quelque chose…

_ Rogue arrête c'est débile.

_ Ce ne l'est pas s'énerva le brun en jetant un regard plein de reproche à son ami. Tu sais que je n'approuve pas ce que tu fais ! D'habitudes les cruches avec qui tu sors savent à quoi s'attendre mais là…je ne sais pas… j'ai ce foutu pressentiment…je ne sais pas d'où il vient mais plus temps passent plus il s'intensifie.

_ Arrête de te casser la tête bon sang !

_ Et toi arrête ce comportement de connard ! D'accord ton père est mort mais ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir un putain d'enfoiré ! Tu penses qu'il aurait été fier de te voir faire ça ?

Juvia arriva au moment précis où le brun avait prononcé ces mots et elle fut donc au premier rang pour voir le poing du blond s'écraser sur le nez de son meilleur ami.

Sting fou de rage empoigna le Sweat-shirt de son ami, avec la ferme intention de continuer à le frapper, mais Juvia se mit entre les deux amis et planta un regard étrangement déterminé dans les yeux du blond.

_ Pousse toi de là ! Grogna t-il.

Juvia était une experte quand il s'agissait de garder son sang froid, et l'énervement de Sting n'était rien à côté de ceux que faisait Wendy quand le contrôle de son pouvoir lui échappait après un cauchemar assez violent.

Alors la bleue ne bougea pas, son regard déterminé se fit rassurant et doux.

_ L'énervement ne sert à rien souffla la bleue en posant sa main sur la joue de Sting, c'était exactement la même technique qu'elle usait avec Wendy, puis elle plongea son regard dans celui du blond, et elle lui offrit un des rares sourires qu'elle se permettait, un sourire si éclatant que cela déstabilisa le joueur de basket, qui en oublia presque son énervement. Puis la deuxième main de Juvia se plaça sur son épaule.

Et Sting se sentit soudainement plus léger, beaucoup plus calme.

_ Ca va mieux ?

Il hocha la tête, c 'était comme une onde apaisante qui traversait son corps.

Pour être honnête Juvia devait avouer qu'elle était entrain d'user de magie, si le bruit des vagues et l'air marin avait des vertus relaxantes, elle avait le don d'envoyer des vagues apaisantes sur n'importe qui, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle arrivait à conserver son calme même dans les situations les plus compliqués.

.

.

De retour dans l'entrepôt du port, Gemma raccompagnait ses alliés jusqu'à leur voiture.

_ J'espère que vous êtes conscient qui ne sera pas aisé de dérobé ce que vous me demander, cela risque de me prendre des semaines. Souligna Brain.

_ La pierre qui recouvre la lacrima n'a pas encore été enlevé ce qui nous laisse une certaine échéance. Fit remarquer Gemma.

_ Vous nous avez dit un peu plus tôt qu'il fallait des mages liées aux éléments pour activer les lacrima mais vous avez souligné avoir des problèmes avec la quatrième mage.

_ La mage d'eau dont j'ai besoin est spéciale…j'aurais pu la forcer à me donner ces pouvoirs avec un peu de chantage mais j'ai besoin de sa total loyauté.

_ Pourquoi ? Questionna Angel intriguée.

_ Ce dernier détail ne vous regarde pas demoiselle répondit-il poliment mais avec fermeté.

_ Bien nous allons y allez, nous avons encore beaucoup de préparation à faire. Angel et Cobra vous restez ici quelque jours pour supervisé le projet moi je rentre au quartier général avec Racer.

Sur ces mots les Oracion Seis s'en allèrent. Minerva et Gemma regagnèrent leur entrepôts.

_ Ton plan avance t-il ?

_ Parfaitement père ! Et le votre aussi ! Si ces idiots pensent ne serais-ce qu'une seconde que l'on va partager le pouvoir avec eux ils sont vraiment naïfs ricana Minerva.

Gemma eu alors un rictus que sa fille ne vit pas _'Si tu t'imagines qu'il s'agit de mon véritable plan tu es bien naïve, tu devrais me connaître avec le temps, j'ai toujours un coup d'avance '._

.

.

.

_ Et un troisième rendez-vous de foutu ! Un ! Grogna Sting en se garant devant chez Juvia.

_...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu de ma conversation avec Rogue dit-il avec le doute qu'elle est put tout entendre.

_ Heu Juvia a entendu juste la phrase de Rogue-san concernant ton père.

'_Ouf !'_

_ Hum…Sting-kun…

Juvia prit une grande inspiration.

_ Si vous avez besoin d'en parler …

_ Ecoute tu es gentille mais… Inutile de me sortir « si tu veux en parler je suis là », c'est bon je n'ai pas besoin d'une oreille attentive ou d'une merde dans le genre !

_ Comme vous le souhaitez dit-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Quand il l'entendit le vouvoyer il se dit qu'il avait peut être exagéré, il sortit de la voiture à son tour.

_ Okay j'ai exagéré admit-il à haute voix pour attirer l'attention de la bleue .

Cette dernière se retourna vers lui, elle ne semblait pas fâché ou triste mais compréhensive.

_ Juvia était comme vous avant…pleine de colère… mais vous avez un ami pour vous soutenir et qui semble tenir assez a vous pour vous lancer vos quatre vérités quand vous déconnez…alors chérissez le au lieu de le repousser…car ce retrouver seul…c'est loin d'être facile.

Elle parlait d'expérience, elle avait beau avoir Wendy et Jellal, à part eux elle n'avait rien, aucune autre famille, aucun amis.

Juvia rentra chez elle après un dernier regard au blond, ce dernier médita un long moment sur les paroles de la bleue avant de partir.

.

.

.

Tandis qu'une voiture longeait le quartier de la fratrie de Juvia , cette dernière freina alors soudainement provoquant un crissement de pneus très désagréable.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ta prit Cobra ! Grogna Brain.

_ Vous ne sentez pas ça ?!

L'homme aux cheveux gris fronça les sourcils et tenta de se concentrer et quelque seconde plus tard il écarquilla les yeux.

_ Tu as raison ! Une forte concentration magique règne autour de cette maison par là bas !

Les trois protagonistes sortirent de leur voiture et s'avancèrent lentement vers la maison verte.

_ Ce pourrait-il que la mage dont il nous a parlé vit ici ? Questionna la jeune femme.

_ Un mage ne peut pas dégager autant de magie à elle toute seule! S'exclama Brain.

_ Elles sont deux je peux le sentir d'ici Fit Cobra en reniflant l'air, ce dernier possédait une ouïe et un odorat exceptionnel.

_ A quel point pensez vous qu'elles soient forte ? Questionna Angel.

_ Je l'ignore mais je compte bien le découvrir…comme vous allez rester dans cette ville je veux que vous vous débrouillez pour le découvrir!

* * *

(*)j'ai entendu ça dans un film, mais je me souviens plus du nom

(*) C'est plus compliqué que ça, réponse définitive aux prochains chapitres

Qu'est-ce que Gemma a derrière la tête? Pourquoi Rogue a ce pressentiment? Va-t-il se réconcilier avec Sting?

J'attends vos hypothèses!

Je voudrais remercier tout ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews encourageante :)


	10. D'une Juvia déterminée

Bonne année !

Pour cette nouvelle année voici un nouveau chapitre !

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais le mystère de Rogue y est révéler ! Juvia est moins gentille à la fin du chapitre et un peu de Jerza!

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Méfiez vous d'une Juvia déterminée!

_ Ce connard que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère, a osé me dire ça à moi !

' _Cela fait trois jours que Sting-kun répète la même chose '_. Songea la mage d'eau en laissant échapper un soupir.

Juvia avait sincèrement cru que le blond avait écouté ce qu'elle lui avait dit i jours, elle avait cru que sa tirade l'aurait fait réfléchir mais visiblement la fierté et l'entêtement du blond surpassait tout bon sens. Et il était là, à râler assis sur la cuvette des toilettes des garçons, tandis que Juvia écoutait religieusement assise dans la cabine voisine entrain de dévorer son bentô.

_ Moi jamais je lui aurais fait un commentaire comme ça ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?!

_ Non.

_ Parce que je suis un bon ami ! Moi !

_ Pourquoi ne pas allez lui parler souffla Juvia en sachant déjà ce que le blond allait lui répondre.

_ Ce crétin va encore me faire des commentaires désagréables, c'est plus fort que lui !

_ Tu voudrais qu'il t'accepte comme tu es ?

_ OUI ! Est-ce trop demandé ?

_ Juvia ne connait pas la situation mais peut être qu'il s'inquiète…

_ C'est ça le problème il s'inquiète pour rien ! Ma vie est superbe, je la contrôle parfaitement ! Mais selon lui je fil un mauvais coton…

_ Pourquoi dit-il cela ?

_...

Sting resta muet, il se dit soudainement que se n'était peut être pas une idée si brillante que de parler à Juvia de ces problèmes. Il ne pouvait avouer qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient brouillés. Sting aurait pu aller se plaindre auprès de Rufus et Orga mais ces derniers lui avait clairement dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre de partie et de les laisser en dehors de ça.

Minerva de son côté lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle s'enfichait et de ne pas l'importuner.

Et comme Sting avait trop de fierté pour allez parler à Yukino, il s'était rabattu sur Juvia qui était une oreille attentive, premièrement parce qu'elle l'écoutait sans ce plaindre et deuxièmement parce que les rares commentaires qu'elle faisait était souvent judicieux.

_A cause de mes habitudes volages et pour d'autres raisons sur lesquelles je ne veux pas m'étendre…

Une pensée traversa soudainement l'esprit de Juvia, une pensée qui la rendit étrangement morose.

_ Est-ce que tu vois d'autres filles Sting-kun ?

'_C'est quoi cette question soudaine !'_

_ Bien sûr que non ! S'offusqua t-il.

Juvia ne fut pas vraiment rassurée par cette réponse mais préféra ne pas se poser plus de question, après tout elle n'était pas amoureuse de Sting donc se qu'il faisait lui était égal, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se répéter.

_ Désolé d'avoir posé la question.

_...

_ Pour en revenir au problème de Rogue-san, pourquoi ne pas simplement allez s'excuser.

_ Parce que je ne suis pas celui en faute !

_ Pourtant Sting-kun ne cesse d'en parler, de s'énerver et de maugréer…Juvia pense que ce que Rogue-san a dit doit être vraiment important…sinon tu ne saurais pas si affecté.

_ Tu as fait des études de psychologie ou quoi ?! S'énerva t-il.

Il sortit de sa cabine et ouvrit celle de Juvia d'un mouvement rageur.

_ Je ne suis pas celui qui a tord, le seul moyen pour que je lui reparle serait qu'il me fasse des excuses !

Et il sortit des toilettes encore plus enragé que quand il était entré.

Juvia soupira, elle qui voulait rester en retrait, sentit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour les aider à débloquer cette situation. De plus Rogue l'intriguait, quand ils s'étaient touchés elle avait ressentit ce courant électrique et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas simplement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Sur cette pensée Juvia sortit des toilettes des garçons mais elle s'aperçut rapidement que quelqu'un l'avait vu. Gadjeel était planté là depuis cinq minutes et avait bien sûr suivit le petit manège : Sting sortant des toilettes, Juvia qui faisait de même à deux minutes d'intervalle.

Il scruta la jeune fille d'un regard si dure que celle-ci tressaillit, mais ne voulant pas perdre la face, elle s'avança malgré tout vers lui et quand elle passa à son niveau il lui lança :

_ Alors comme ça tu es tombé dans les filets de blondie.

_ Juvia n'est…

_ Inutile de te justifier, je connais la suite des événements…quand il va te larguer et crois moi il va le faire… toi tu auras tellement de rage que tu vas perdre le contrôle.

_ Juvia ne perdra pas le contrôle ! Assura t-elle avec véhémence, de toute façon Juvia n'a aucun sentiment pour lui.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Il est juste gentil avec Juvia et il s'intéresse vraiment à elle…ça ne va pas plus loin…

_ Si tu le dit…mais si j'étais toi j'éviterais de m'engager dans une relation…tu ne voudrais pas provoquer une seconde catastrophe à cause d'un stupide chagrin d'amour.

Juvia pâlit, ses yeux se mirent à larmoyer et elle s'enfuit, blessée par les paroles de celui qui fut autrefois son ami. Tant de fois elle avait voulue renouer le contact avec lui. La mort de sa mère l'avait plongée dans une telle dépression qu'elle n'avait plus le goût de rien et ses seuls amis (Gadjeel et Lucy) l'avaient soutenu les premiers jours puis avaient finit par ne plus lui rendre visite, ni lui parler, si au début le chagrin ne lui avait pas fait voir leur absence, au fils des mois le vide c'était fait sentir.

Dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber.

Plus loin caché derrière un mur Sting avait tout entendu.

Ce dernier après son départ précipité des toilettes s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié son sac, se maudissant d'être tête en l'air il avait fait demi-tour mais en entendant la voix de Gadjeel et de Juvia il était resté dissimuler derrière le mur pour mieux les espionner.

Si Sting avait été rassuré d'entendre que la bleue n'était pas amoureuse de lui, ainsi quand il achèverait le pari leur rupture serait d'autant plus facile autant cette histoire de contrôle et de seconde catastrophe l'avait intrigué au plus haut point.

' _De quoi parlent-ils ?!'_

Il s'interrompit dans sa réflexion en observant la bleue s'enfuir aux bords des larmes.

Poussé par la curiosité, Sting la suivit, restant quelque peu en retrait, bientôt Juvia s'arrêta et essuya rageusement sa larme, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer ainsi, c'était dangereux.

Elle s'arrêta seulement quand le jardin derrière le lycée fut en vue mais n'y pénétra pas.

Elle se sentit soudainement épuisée et souhaita se retrouver dans son lit chaud, elle se sentit étouffée et ses membres devinrent lourds si bien qu'elle chuta à genoux.

Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Elle faisait une crise. Comme celle que faisait Wendy quand son pouvoir échappait à son contrôle. _'Pathétique…de simple mots arrivent à te mettre dans un tel état'_ Pensa t-elle. Une brise glacée vint fouetter son visage et bientôt il s'insinua dans tout son être si bien qu'elle ressentit le besoin de se réchauffer.

_ Juvia ?

Cette dernière eu un sursaut , Sting vint ensuite s'agenouiller en face d'elle pour vérifier son état.

_ Ca va ?

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu de Juvia. Cela lui coutait de l'avouer mais la jeune fille avait vraiment des yeux fascinants et ses larmes faisaient ressortir une telle pureté.

Sting bien qu'effrayé par le chemin qu'empruntait ses pensées n'en montra rien.

Juvia de son côté ne sut jamais ce qui lui prit de faire ça, surement le besoin de chaleur, qu'une fille de la pluie habituée au froid avait besoin de ressentir.

Mais elle s'empara des lèvres du blond d'un mouvement si rapide que celui-ci si surpris ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, pourtant il ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire il y répondit et approfondit le baiser en venant caresser la langue de sa partenaire avec la sienne.

Juvia ne ressentit plus le froid lui glacer les entrailles, le feu de la passion vint la réchauffer agréablement et elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte chaude.

Quand ils furent tout les deux à bout de souffle, ils s'éloignèrent à peine se remettant avec peine de cet élan de passion inédit.

Une passion qui avait réellement plus à Sting, qui pour l'instant n'avait eu droit qu'à dès baiser doux et timide, cela lui avait beaucoup plus, peut-être même un peu trop.

Avec Juvia toujours dans ses bras il se sentit étrangement reposé, il jeta un regard sur sa gauche et se rendit compte que la pluie s'était stoppée dehors.

_ La pluie s'est arrêté dit-il à haute voix.

Cette phrase sembla ramener Juvia sur terre, car se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle rougit tellement que cela se propagea sur tout son visage, elle recula brusquement morte de gêne et se confondit en excuse.

Sting quand à lui laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'était super.

Cela calma la bleue même si elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Et en la regardant ainsi gênée, son teint si laiteux contrastant avec ses rougeurs, ses yeux brillant, il eut une réflexion_. 'Elle ressemble à une poupée'._

'_Si seulement elle enlevait cet air triste de son visage…Elle aurait put être tellement plus jolie'_

_Ce donnant une baffe pour la pensée qu'il avait eut il se reprit :_

'_Oh et puis qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire qu'elle soit triste !'_

Mais malgré ces pensées il ne put empêcher sa main de venir se loger derrière la nuque de la bleue pour venir recueillir un autre baiser.

Et au moment où il allait posé ses lèvres sur celle de la bleue un raclement de gorge les interrompirent.

Ils reculèrent et se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait de Rogue mais ce dernier continua son chemin sans leur jeter un regard.

_ Bâtard ragea Sting entre ses dents, il se releva dans un mouvement rapide avec la ferme intention de lui faire recracher ses dents.

Mais une main le stoppa à temps, Juvia en avait marre de voir ces deux amis se déchirer et elle commençait à se sentir concerné par leur situation, même si le blond n'avait pas voulu lui dire la raison de la dispute quelque chose au fond d'elle lui murmurait qu'elle en était à l'origine.

_ Si tu y vas maintenant Sting-kun tu risques de regretter tes mots.

Sur ces mots elle le planta là et courue après le brun sous le regard abasourdi du blond.

Juvia rattrapa le brun seulement quand celui-ci se stoppa au niveau de son casier.

_ Rogue-san ?

Le brun sursauta et leva un regard abasourdi vers la bleue, il sembla perdu un instant mais l'instant d'après il s'était déjà recomposer un visage neutre.

_ C'est pour quoi ? questionna t-il d'une voix glacial qui ne découragea pas notre bleue même si son bégayement laissait présager le contraire.

_ J-Juvia est venu v-vous parler de votre problème avec…

_ Mêlez vous dont de vos affaires claqua t-il avec froideur.

_ Juvia essaye…

_ N'essayez rien du tout ! Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir d'une fille pas assez maligne pour se rendre qu'elle fonce dans un mur en sortant avec l'autre abruti.

_ Juvia n'a pas de conseil à recevoir d'un garçon pas assez malin pour voir qu'il a fait du mal à son ami ! Répliqua t-elle calmement bien que sèchement.

Le regard acéré du brun se troubla pendant l'espace d'une seconde.

_ Ecoutez reprit-elle doucement en plongeant son regard dans les yeux rouge du brun, Juvia ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé et connaissant Sting-kun il l'a surement cherché, mais parler de son père défunt comme vous l'avez fait l'a blessé et il a beau faire semblant il est évident que vous l'avez extrêmement fait mal…Alors s'il vous plait, si il compte pour vous allez lui parler.

Rogue en resta stupéfait devant la sincérité du discours de cette jeune fille, aucune ex du blond ne serait venue lui parler il en était persuadé, il semblerait que cette bleue soit très surprenante.

_ Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? murmura t-il intrigué.

_ Et bien, parce qu'il n'arrête pas d'en parler et de maugréer contre vous et c'est lassant et également parce que Juvia pense qu'une amitié est quelque chose de précieux que l'on ne doit pas gaspiller.

Le jeune Cheney ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour être si gentille et ne voulait pas le savoir mais il était toujours abasourdit face à l'acte qu'elle venait d'effectuer, malgré son hostilité évidente Juvia était venue lui parler pour le persuader de s'excuser au près du gars qui la manipulait.

_ Il ne mérite pas une fille dans votre genre souffla Rogue avant de s'en aller.

Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait une pensée l'assaillit, une pensée qui lui fit peur _'J'ai déjà vu cette scène ce produire'._

.

.

Les cours prirent fin pour le plus grand bonheur des lycéens.

_ Me voilà !

Juvia qui sortait de l'enceinte du lycée sursauta en voyant Erza apparaître devant elle, la bleue avait faillit oublier les cours particulier qu'elle avait promit à la rouquine

_ Et bien allons-y proposa Juvia.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent leur établissement sans s'apercevoir que plus loin Sting les regardait avec un regard noir. Le blond n'appréciait pas ce rapprochement il était certain que cette emmerdeuse d'Erza viendra contrecarrer ces plans tôt ou tard.

_ Sting fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, il se retourna avec une surprise non feinte peinte sur le visage.

_ Tu me ramène ordonna Rogue en se dirigeant vers la voiture du blond sans autre forme de procès, le blond ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais finalement il préféra se taire, il ouvrit les portières et s'engouffra dans le véhicule avant de démarrer en trombe.

Durant de longue minute aucun des deux ne firent de commentaire, Rogue scrutait le paysage et Sting fixait ostensiblement la route, mais finalement ce silence plein de tension fit craquer Rogue :

_ Où as-tu créché durant les trois derniers jours ?

_ Chez Orga Fit le blond d'un ton nonchalant.

Le blond avait dormit chez son ami aux cheveux vert car il avait craint que voir le brun aurait provoqué une bagarre entre eux, d'ailleurs le vert lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait régler ses problèmes avec Rogue vite car ces parents n'approuvaient pas qu'on squatte chez eux avec pour seule raison une dispute avec son meilleur ami.

Le silence s'installa encore et seul le bruit du moteur remplit le vide mais très vite des sourcils blond se froncèrent et avec une grimace Sting braqua la voiture et se gara sur le bas côté.

_ Tu sais ce qui m'énerve !? Hurla le blond. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu te mêle de mes affaires.

_ A cause de mon pressentiment répondu le brun de la plus froide des façons.

_ Arrête avec ton putain de pressentiment à la con en plus il sort d'où cette merde !?

_ Mon pressentiment t'emmerde ! S'exclama Rogue le visage déformé par la colère. Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce pressentiment murmura le brun, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'en préoccupe…je sais juste que quand je te vois avec la bleue j'ai ce sentiment…je peux presque entendre un cri. Le brun ferma les yeux semblant très concentré. J'entends des pleurs et je vois une flaque de sang au sol et…

Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux et secoua la tête.

_ Tu me fais peur Rogue souffla le blond vraiment inquiet devant le comportement étrange de son meilleure ami.

_ Oublie ce que j'ai dit souffla Rogue soudainement très fatigué, il posa sa tête bruyamment contre la vitre.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Non, mais c'est bon ramène moi à la maison.

Le blond s'exécuta et redémarra sans un mot jetant des petits regards à son ami, ce dernier ne cessant d'essayer de réprimer les images qui l'assaillaient soudainement dans sa tête, ces dernières se faisant insistante comme jamais. Depuis quelque temps les impressions de déjà vu se faisaient multiple et ces impressions se transformaient en image à telle point qu'il avait l'impression de revivre des scènes qu'il avait vues dans sa tête et cela datait d'environ un ou deux semaines. _'Kami-sama je deviens_ _fou' _et pour fou il l'était car la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à dire jamais il ne l'aurait dit en temps normal.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ton père.

Le blond tourna vivement la tête vers le brun.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Tu as bien entendu maugréa le brun

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois excusé ! Je crois que l'on devrait aller à l'hôpital ! Tu as dû recevoir un coup sur la tête, je ne vois que ça !

Le brun grogna avant d'ajouter avec un sourire goguenard :

_ Au moins maintenant que je t'ai présenté mes excuses tu ne vas plus déprimer.

_ Pardon ?

_ La bleue est venue me dire tu étais blessé, pauvre chou que tu fais ! Se moqua le Cheney.

_ Non mais de quoi elle se mêle ! Maugréa le blond.

Rogue reprit un visage sérieux :

_ Aucune de tes ex ne seraient venu me voir …

_ C'est normal ! Tu fais super peur ! On dirait un mauvais mélange entre Dracula et Severus Rogue !

_ Bref éluda le brun, elle est venue me parler et je dois avouer que je suis impressionné.

_ …

_...

_ Est-ce que tout ça signifie que l'on s'est réconcilié ? Questionna Sting

_ Je n'approuve pas ce que tu es devenu Sting.

_ Ouais la même rengaine ! Mais merde j'ai 17 ans je profite de la vie ! Est-ce un crime ?

_ Non c'est juste que…oh et puis!...rien….oublions tout ça ! Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensé et à partir de maintenant je vais arrêter de me mêler de tes affaires ! Si c'est que tu souhaites ! Si vivre ainsi te convient alors je ne ferrais plus de commentaire…

Sting s'étonna d'un tel revirement et encore plus car aucun commentaire sarcastique ne vint. Pourquoi Rogue abandonnait-il si facilement ? Il n'aurait surement jamais la réponse.

Mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait remercier Juvia car sans elle ils ne se seraient pas réconciliés de si tôt.

Rogue de son côté prit la décision d'observer tel un spectateur, il laisserait Sting faire ce qu'il veut et serait là pour lui dire « Je t'avais prévenue » quand cette histoire tournerait mal, et Rogue n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, cela tournerait au vinaigre !

.

.

.Une heure plus tard.

.

Jellal soupira il avait finit sa journée à la boulangerie mais malheureusement pour notre pâtissier, la journée n'était encore totalement finit car dans deux heures commencerait son service au restaurant, il avait tout juste le temps de prendre une douche de se relaxer qu'il devait déjà repartir.

'_Ce n'est pas une vie'_.

Il se gifla mentalement après cette pensée si il faisait tout ces sacrifices c'était pour sa famille, alors il ne devait pas se plaindre ! Sur cette affirmation il franchit la porte de chez lui.

_ Je suis rentré!

N'entendant aucune réponse il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa veste et se dirigea vers le salon qu'il trouva vide. Mais il entendit des voix provenir de la cuisine, et en y pénétrant que ne fut pas son choc en voyant Erza et Juvia installées autour de livres discutant de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

_ Juvia ?

_ Oh nii-san, bienvenu à la maison.

Le plus âgé n'ajouta rien ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Erza, cette dernière le regardait si intensément qu'il en aurait presque rougit.

_ Erza-san murmura t-il les dents serrés, quel coïncidence !

_ Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Juvia.

_C 'est une cliente régulière de Rozu.

_ Ah ! Murmura Juvia distraitement, elle replongea le nez dans ses livres puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oubliée un de ses livres à l'étage, alors elle s'excusa auprès d'Erza et s'éclipsa.

En entendant Juvia monter les escaliers l'ainé se sentit légèrement nerveux et pour se donner contenance il alla se servit un verre d'eau.

_ Je vous ais vu user de magie ce jour là…

Jellal se glaça.

.

.

Juvia récupéra son livre qui trainait sur la commode et en jetant un bref regard à la fenêtre, elle poussa un cri silencieux, une expression afféré sur le visage, lâchant le bouquin qu'elle avait dans la main, elle descendit en vitesse dans l'escalier et ouvrit la porte d'entrée le plus discrètement possible avant de se précipiter dehors et de s'élancer vers un Sting adosser à sa voiture .

_ Non mais Sting-kun est malade ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Le frère de Juvia est là imagine qu'il te voit ! C'est complètement inconscient un voisin pourrait…

_ Relaxe ricana le blond.

Il l'a saisit soudainement par la taille et la colla à lui.

_ Alors comme ça tu as parlé à Rogue ? Sourit-il.

_... Et bien oui souffla Juvia un peu gênée par leur proximité, Sting-kun semblait tellement affecté que Juvia a voulu faire quelque…

_ Attend t'a fais ça parce que tu te soucis de moi ?

_ Oui, pour quel autre raison l'aurait-elle fait ? murmura Juvia en sentant son visage se chauffer. Tu ne cessais de maugréer et…heu…Juvia à mal fait c'est ça ?

_ Non c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué…

_ Vraiment ? s'étonna Juvia, pour quelqu'un de si entouré c'est surprenant.

Sting fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu as toujours des idées préconçut à mon sujet… tu penses toujours que je suis superficiel ? Questionna t-il en se détachant. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il le prenait si mal, après tout bon nombre de personnes le lui avait dit avant elle. Peut être étais-ce parce qu'il se faisait juger par une fille sans aucune vie sociale qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait ?

Juvia recula le visage sombre. C'est à ce moment que Sting se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix.

Réalisant la bourde monumentale qu'il avait commise il voulut se frapper. Il venait de bousiller des jours de rapprochement !

Juvia commença à s'en aller, quand Sting tenta :

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire grimaça t-il.

Juvia se mordit doucement la lèvre, pour s'empêcher de parler mais elle se sentit imploser, les paroles sortant de sa bouche malgré elle :

_ Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais dire ! Elle souffla ensuite pour se calmer, comptant jusqu'à 10 faisant le vide dans sa tête pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Après avoir reprit un tant soit peu de calme, elle ajouta :

_ Si Juvia pense que tu es superficiel c'est parce que tu ne montre que cela…tu ne fais que te pavaner ! C'est la seule chose que tu sais faire et même avec Juvia, alors cesse dont je jouer au choqué ! Car tu te voiles la face ! Oui Juvia est morose et n'a pas d'ami mais au moins elle en est consciente ! A ton tour de prendre conscience de ta futilité !

.

.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Erza-san nia le bleu.

_ Un homme bizarre m'a attaqué et vous…enfin tu m'as sauvé !

Elle se leva et s'approcha rapidement vers le bleu jusqu'à le bloquer contre le réfrigérateur.

_ Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer ou autres choses…je veux juste parler dit-elle d'un ton ferme mais rassurant.

Le bleu tenta de lui lancer un regard froid mais qui échoua lamentablement.

_ Qui était l'homme blond ?

_...

_...

_ Il se nomme Jackal murmura t-il.

_ D'accord…qu'est-ce que s'est ?

_... Un métamorphe…(*)

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Le bleu se mit à bégayer les yeux plongés dans les yeux si profonds d'Erza, son corps trop près du sien le troublait et lui faisait perdre le fil de ses pensées.

_ Je…heu…je suis…

La porte s'ouvrit et claqua violement les faisant ainsi reculer, Juvia entra dans la cuisine tachant de ne pas paraitre troublée.

_ Les cours sont terminés déclara t-elle en sortant de la cuisine pour se précipiter dans sa chambre et s'affaler sur son lit, ruminant contre le blond.

Erza toujours en bas soupira en rangeant ces affaires, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme elle le voulait.

Jellal de son côté faisait semblant de ne pas la voir et lui présenta son dos.

Une fois que la rouquine empaqueta toute ses affaires, elle se tourna vers Jellal mais ce dernier continuait de l'ignorer ce qui l'attrista.

_ Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Voyant aucune réaction, elle se détourna et quitta la maison.

Jellal ferma les yeux brièvement, il venait de dévoiler à Erza son secret et même si elle ne semblait pas choquée ou apeurée, il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur en ouvrant la bouche.

Puis il se mit à réfléchir aux différente options qui se présentaient à lui et au bout d'une trentaine de minute il prit une décision, il monta donc à l'étage et pénétra dans la chambre de sa sœur sans frapper, cette dernière ne s'en formalisa pas mais parut intriguée par la mine déconfite de son frère.

_ Aniki ?

_...

_Aniki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ On va devoir….la gorgée serré il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il dirait cela un jour mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas choix, leur secret étaient en danger, sa famille était en danger.

_ On va devoir déménager dit-il finalement.

* * *

(*)Le **métamorphe** est généralement un être ayant la capacité de modifier son apparence physique.

Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait profondément plaisir.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

Rokushimo: Salut! merci pour la review, je suis aussi contente de revenir :) bonne année !

Amel:coucou! j'ai vu que tu as créer un compte, c'est cool, et j'irais jeter un coup d'oeil au blog dès que possible :) Quand à la mort de la mère de Juvia elle est assez complexe mais les réponses dans quelque chapitres :) Merci pour la review

Lyline:Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait plaisir :)

Key: Je serais heureuse de t'aider si tu veux, :), en tout cas merci pour la review, et bonne année !


	11. D'un pied cassé

Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai un peu hésité à poster étant donné les événements qui se sont produit récemment en France, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous changera un peu les idées . Ne sachant quoi ajouter je vous souhaites une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Méfiez-vous d'un pied cassé !

Juvia rongeait pensivement un os de poulet qu'elle venait de départir de toute sa chaire.

Un flot de pensées traversaient son esprit, mais les pensées qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient soit lié à sa dispute avec Sting soit à la nouvelle lubie de son frère de déménager.

Juvia n'avait pas comprit cette soudaine envie de quitter Magnolia, surtout que Jellal ne cessait de dire qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour déménager mais aujourd'hui il déclarait le contraire pour une raison que son frère n'avait pas voulu lui confier, elle avait beau eut l'harceler de questions sur la raison de ce revirement soudain, Jellal avait juste prétendu qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter cette ville qui ne leurs apportaient rien et cela depuis des années.

La bleue poussa un gros soupir, préférant mettre de côté la question du futur déménagement, la pensée de Sting revint aussitôt, ce dernier l'ignorait tout bonnement depuis ce matin.

Ce matin il était passé à ses côtés le bras autour des épaules d'une jolie fille aux cheveux roses sans lui jeter un regard.

A ce souvenir la mage d'eau eut un sourire désabusé _'chaque bonne chose a une fin' _et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas était que ce matin alors qu'elle passait à ses côtés, Sting s'était retourné sur son passage et lui avait jeté un regard furtif puis il avait recommencé à écouter ce que lui disait Akiko ou tout du moins faire semblant car sincèrement écouter les derniers ragots impliquant la supposé grosse de Miko et la mise en couple de Haru et d'une fille dont il n'avait plus le nom en tête ne l'intéressait pas du tout !

Et maintenant à l'heure du déjeuner le blond était à sa table habituelle entourée par Akiko et deux autres de ses amies plus belle les unes que les autres. Sting n'écoutait pas, il jeta un regard autour de lui, devant lui Orga et Rufus essayaient pathétiquement de draguer les amies d'Akiko, Rogue était occupé à envoyer un texto à Yukino , et Minerva était absente depuis ce matin, il n'avait donc personne avec qui parler.

De plus il s'était habitué à un certain calme dans les toilettes et là il trouvait cela presque trop bruyant.

Poussant un grognement de frustration et il se leva soudainement malgré les protestations des jeunes filles, il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air et pour cela il se dirigea vers le jardin derrière le lycée.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'y croiser Juvia assise sous un arbre, cette dernière leva le regard de son livre et pendant un instant ils échangèrent un long regard.

_ Sting-kun !

Le blond se sentit s'irriter en entendant la voix d'Akiko et de ses amies, Juvia quand à elle avait recommencée à faire comme si il n'existait pas.

Bien sûr c'était Sting qui avait décidé de l'ignorer le temps d'avaler le fait qu'elle puisse penser qu'il était superficiel, ok il soignait souvent son apparence, ok il choisissait ces petites amies en fonctionnement de leurs beautés et non de leur QI, lui-même reconnaissait qu'il avait l'affreuse tendance à dire des choses débiles sans aucune profondeur et de faire des choses débile, mais de là à le traiter de superficiel !

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'épancher plus sur ces états d'âmes que les paroles des jeunes filles l'assaillaient de nouveau.

_ Hey Sting l'interpella une fille dont il oubliait le nom, tu n'as cessé de te venter que tu savais toute faire ! Serais-tu capable de monter aux arbres, défia la jeune fille avec une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux verts.

Le blond qui aimait les défis et qui s'ennuyait un peu, accepta le défi avec joie avec la ferme intention d'épater la galerie, Juvia qui était à quelque mètre seulement entendit toute la conversation et se contenta de soupirer et secouer la tête devant tant de bêtise surtout de la part du blond.

En quelque instant seulement et avec une facilité déconcertante Sting avait grimpé dans l'arbre, et en jetant un regard à Juvia il constata que la bleue ne lui accordait toujours pas d'attention. Et il en grogna il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas superficiel qu'il n'était pas juste une belle gueule mais honnêtement Sting ignorait pourquoi il accordait tant d'importance à la parole de Gloomy. Il soupira en songeant que ce pari lui apportait bien des soucis et se mit à descendre mais malheureusement pour lui il glissa sur une branche et chuta de 5 bons mètres.

Sting sentit sa tête lui faire mal et son dos aussi mais ces deux douleurs n'était rien comparer à son pied gauche sur lequel il avait atterrit.

Il entendit tout d'abord les cris de panique de Akiko et de ses amies qui disaient qu'il fallait allez chercher l'infirmière et la seconde chose qu'il sentit c'est une main douce se glisser dans la sienne et le visage inquiet de Juvia apparaître dans son champs de vision.

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

Il eut envie de sortir un phrase comme :

Cela ne se voit pas que je pète la forme !

Mais à la place il ne poussa qu'un pathétique gémissement de douleur.

Juvia de son côté lui envoya des ondes de calme pou essayer de l'apaiser, elle espérait que les filles reviendraient rapidement.

Juvia était consciente qu'utiliser la magie était contre la promesse qu'elle s'était faites il y a longtemps, mais il s'agissait ici de la forme la plus passive et calme de son pouvoir et c'était pour soulager Sting donc elle préférait ne pas trop penser à cette promesse pour l'instant.

_ Quelle idée as-tu eu de monter à cet arbre ? le sermonna t-elle doucement, ne lâchant pas pour autant sa main.

_ Au moins tu me regardes maintenant relativisa t-il.

Juvia resta étonnée quelque seconde puis répliqua doucement :

_ C'est Sting-kun qui ignore Juvia pas le contraire.

_ Hum pas faux.

Quelque minutes plus tard l'infirmière arrivait près des jeunes gens et examinait l'état du blond qui essaya de se lever mais perclus de douleur il abandonna vite l'idée, quand la femme en blouse blanche toucha son pied elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème.

_ On va appeler une ambulance.

.

.

Quand l'ambulance arriva se fut le moment de lâcher Juvia et Sting sentit alors une profonde angoisse et la douleur l'agripper avec plus de force que quand il tenait la main de la bleue, c'est pour cela qu'il demanda à la jeune fille de l'accompagner.

Cette dernière bien qu'un peu surprise monta à son tour dans l'ambulance et se saisit de la main du blond et lui envoya des vagues apaisante qui calmèrent Sting.

L'ambulance avait ameutée du monde dont, Erza, Lucy et Gadjeel qui regardèrent Juvia monter à la demande du blond.

_ Cela me fais mal de dire ça mais tu n'as pas pensé au fait que peut-être Sting était légèrement sincère ? Questionna Erza bien qu'un peu sceptique.

_C'est impossible ! Cracha Gadjeel.

_ Après tout ce ne serais pas la première fois qu'un enfoiré ce range grâce à une gentille fille proposa la rouquine.

_ Ne soit pas si idiote Scarlett !

La rouquine empoigna le T-shirt du brun un air menaçant sur le visage qui eut son petit effet sur le brun.

_ C'est bon ! Je m'excuse râla t-il.

Erza le relâcha non sans un regard noir.

'_Sting ne peut pas être sincère…ce n'est pas dans sa nature_ ' se raisonna toute seule la rouquine.

.

.Une heure plus tard.

.

A l'hôpital de Magnolia.

.

.

_ Vous avez une fracture au pied avait dit le Docteur Azuma en regardant la radiographie de Sting.

_ Quoi ? Non ! J'ai un match dans deux jours putain !

Tout à coup Sting se maudit d'avoir eut l'idée saugrenue de monter à un putain d'arbre.

_ Monsieur Eucliffe je suis navré de vous apprendre que vous ne pourrez pas exercer de sport…votre fracture se situe dans une zone très souvent utilisé chez les sportifs, il se pourrait que le sport intensif l'ai fragilisé et votre chute la fracturé …alors je vous prescris du repos et l'immobilisation totale de votre pied je vous poserez un plâtre moi-même qui vous devrez garder entre 3 ou 4 semaines.

semaines ! J'ai des matchs je ne peux pas lâcher mon équipe !

_ Monsieur, tenta de tempérer le docteur.

_ Donnez moi des antidouleurs, exigea t-il ! Je pourrais gérer une fracture avec des médicaments !

_ Jeune homme…premièrement calmez-vous ! Deuxièmement les antidouleurs ne sont pas à prendre à la légère et même dans le cas où vous seriez insensible à la douleur une sollicitation de votre pied maintenant pourrait être nocif…au point où vous ne pourriez plus participer à aucun match ! Alors maintenant restez tranquille ! Grogna Azuma agacé.

Quand enfin le docteur les laissa seuls, Sting se mit à maugréer, à rager et à s'agiter.

_ Ce n'est pas si grave…tenta Juvia mais au regard glacé qu'elle reçue elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

_ Pas si grave ! Tu te rends compte que la saison finit dans deux mois ! Je perds un mois d'entrainement ! Le coach va commencer à me laisser sur le banc de touche ! Puis il va complètement m'oublier parce qu'ils auront tous peur que je m'effondre ! Tu-tu…tu ne peux pas comprendre explosa t-il gigotant faisant ainsi bouger la sangle qui surélevait son pied. C'est le seul truc auquel je suis bon ! Ouais je suis superficiel ! Mais je n'ai rien d'autre ! Je ne suis pas intelligent et à par ma belle gueule et le basket je n'ai rien!

Sting venait de faire preuve d'une sincérité qui le laissa sans voix, jamais il s'était autant dévoilé à propos de ses insécurités, Sting était trop fier pour cela, il préférait faire semblait d'être invulnérable et de ne pas avoir certaines peur, mais comme chaque humain il avait ses angoisses mais jamais il n'aurait pensé craquer devant Juvia.

La bleue fut surprise par la révélation qui s'offrait à elle mais outre sa surprise elle fut quelque peu attendrie par la vulnérabilité du blond, il semblait que le blond soit loin d'être aussi « vide et lisse » qu'elle l'avait pensée.

Il semblait même qu'au niveau des insécurités il en avait autant qu'elle.

_ Laisse Juvia deviner…tu te penses incapable et idiot et tu t'accroches à la seule chose que tu fais sans tout gâcher avec pourtant la peur constante qu'elle te soit arrachée, que tu ne soit pas à la hauteur.

_ Comment tu sais ça toi ? S'étonna Sting que la bleue puisse décrire avec exactitude ses sentiments.

Juvia baissa la tête en souriant faiblement, puis elle lui saisit la main en lui envoyant des vagues de calme.

_ Juvia est un peu pareil avoua celle-ci en dans un murmure. Juvia n'es pas l'une des plus doué à l'école, enfin à part en chimie, sans ça ont aurait surement déjà fait redoubler Juvia, Juvia s'y accroche tant bien que mal mais elle à souvent l'impression d'être sans talent…au moins Sting-kun a des amis pour le soutenir.

_ De quels amis tu parles ?! A part Rogue et peut-être Yukino je n'ai personne !

Cette exclamation l'étonna lui-même, se surprenant à avouer une vérité qu'il avait si souvent voulu se cacher, mais c'était hélas la vérité tous ceux qu'il appelait ces camarades, ces amis n'en était pas vraiment.

_ Je…Okay quand je gagne un match ils sont là, ont fait la fête, on fait des paris idiots, on drague, on se moque des autres ! Mais qui d'entre eux est venu à l'enterrement de mon père ? Orga et Rufus n'étaient même pas là ! Minerva est si mystérieuse que j'ai du mal à la cerner parfois, tous les autres comme Grey et Natsu sont des coéquipiers ! Oui ont est dans la même équipe mais à part ça ? Ils ont déjà leurs propres amis ! Leur propre bande ! Toute ces filles avec qui je traine ne me tourne autour qu'à cause de mon physique, aucune d'entre elles ne veux savoir si je suis déprimé, elles s'en foutent elles veulent juste minauder à mon bras car après elles pourront se vanter auprès de leurs copines !

Il prit une grand inspiration sa tirade l'ayant coupé momentanément le souffle.

Juvia aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait encore d'une sempiternelle plainte, qu'un enfant qui avait tout émettait par simple caprice, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, mais cela ne lui effleura pas l'esprit. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme arrogant, superficiel et imbu de sa personne mais qui avait un cœur, il avait des angoisses, il se sentait seul, même quand il était entouré.

Avant ça Sting ne s'était jamais plaint, pas une fois, même si des aspects de sa popularité lui déplaisait il continuait de faire avec, car sinon il ne lui restait plus rien et Juvia se sentit triste pour lui. Contrairement à elle il n'avait pas le soutient d'une famille.

Sting détourna le regard gêné de s'être livré, d'avoir laissé sortir ce qui restait sur son cœur depuis plusieurs mois.

Juvia qui était restée debout durant toute la tirade vint s'assoir près du blond, la main du sportif toujours étroitement serrée dans la sienne.

_ Juvia t'a jugé trop hâtivement admit-elle. Et elle en est désolé. Sous une impulsion que Juvia ne put réprimer elle l'embrassa et lui offrit le baiser le plus doux et réconfortant auquel Sting n'est jamais eut droit.

Sting se laissa allez dans cette bulle de calme et douceur dans laquelle il se sentait plonger, il se demandait comme elle faisait pour le rendre si serein. Il passa une main sur sa nuque dans le but d'approfondir ce baiser bien trop sage à son goût quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, les obligeant à reculer.

_ On ne dérange pas trop j'espère ? Questionna Yukino sur le pas de la porte, Rogue, à ces côtés, je suis venue dès que j'ai appris fit la jeune fille en se précipitant à son chevet, Rogue fit de même.

_ Alors que dit le médecin ?

_ Fracture, souffla le blond sentant d'or et déjà la colère contre lui-même l'envahir.

_ Quelle idée as-tu eu de monter à cette arbre ? Siffla Rogue sans tact.

_ Comment tu sais que je me suis fait ça en tombant d'un arbre ?

_ Ton accident à fait le tour du lycée et crois moi tu vas en entendre parler pendant un petit moment…

_ Oh misère ! Grogna Sting.

_...Hum… Juvia va devoir y aller dit-elle en avisant de l'heure sur la montre dissimuler par la manche de son long pull bleue.

Elle ôta sa main de celle du blond et ce dernier se sentit immédiatement lourd, et la douleur se faisait plus sentir que précédemment.

_ Déjà ?

Sting écarquilla les yeux sous sa propre question, il intercepta d'ailleurs le regard intrigué de Rogue, le sourire goguenard de Yukino et la moue surprise de Juvia, cette dernière sembla quelque peu troublée par la question mais finit par dire

_ Si tu veux Juvia peut rester encore un peu.

Sting se sentit rassuré mais le nia au plus profond de son être, non il n'avait pas besoin de la présence de Gloomy pour se sentir bien !

_ Juvia va tout de même aller se chercher un café.

Le blond hocha brièvement la tête et dès que la porte fut close Yukino s'exclama :

_ Ce pourrait-il que tu es enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pied ? Je dois dire que même si je ne la connais pas bien elle à l'air bien !

Sting les yeux au ciel en se retenant de révéler à son amie qu'il s'agissait d'un pari, il était sûr que s'il le faisait, Yukino ne voudrait plus lui adresser la parole.

.

.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle, Sting avait revêtu un plâtre à son pied gauche et s'est à l'aide de béquille qu'il regagna la voiture de Rogue, celui-ci chargé de le ramener à la maison, Juvia qui ne vivait pas si loin préféra marcher malgré les insistances de Yukino et de Sting.

Quand elle arriva devant chez elle quinze minutes plus tard, elle eut un sursaut en voyant Erza assise devant sa porte.

_ Erza-san ? S'étonna la bleue.

La rouquine se releva et prit une inspiration. Cet après-midi comme elle avait finit les cours plus tôt elle était allée à boulangerie pour acheter son fraisier quotidien, et elle s'était étonnée de ne voir personne derrière la caisse mais surtout elle fut intriguée par les cris qu'elle entendait provenir de l'arrière-boutique.

« _ Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux quitter la ville soudainement ! S'était exclamé Rozu, je croyais que tu n'avais pas assez d'argent. »

« C'est juste que les problèmes me poursuivent ici …»

« Les problèmes ? De quel genre ?»

« Laisse tomber Rozu….je vais en reparler avec Juvia et Wendy mais je veux de plus en plus déménager …même si cela sera dure de quitter ma ville natale, là où ma mère est enterrée ».

Erza quitta l'établissement à ces mots, il n'y avait aucun doute, elle était la raison pour laquelle il voulait partir, c'était de sa faute, si il voulait quitter la ville qui l'avait vu grandir.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle se trouvait devant sa porte, c'était pour lui parler et essayer de le convaincre de rester.

_ Salut Juvia j'aimerais te parler et à ton frère aussi.

_ Ah…d'accord accepta la bleue intriguée, elle invita donc la rouquine à entrer, une fois à l'intérieur la bleue fut tout de suite interpellée.

_ Juvia c'est toi ? Hurla la voix de Jellal qui provenait du salon, la bleue intriguée par le ton furieux se précipita au salon et c'est là qu'elle vit son frère se précipiter sur elle, sa petite sœur était assise et lui fit des tas de signes lui mimant de s'enfuir mais la mage d'eau ne le comprit que trop tard.

_ Ton lycée m'a appelé ! Tu as quitté le lycée! C'est qui cette personne que tu as accompagné dans une ambulance ?

_ Personne, nia la bleue en grimaçant.

_ Arrête un peu de mentir ! J'ai vu leur message sur le répondeur

Erza choisit ce moment pour apparaître dans le salon, le visage de Jellal se décomposa, il avait beau se répéter qu'il devait rester loin d'elle pour le bien de sa famille il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle avec ce petit air hésitant qu'elle arborait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?!

Il regretta cette question sèche dès qu'elle franchit ces lèvres car au fond lui il voulait lui montrer de la tendresse et non de la méchanceté mais il n'avait pas le choix se dit-il pour se rassurer.

_ Je suis venu vous parler répondue Erza d'un air déterminé mais qui dans le fond avait le cœur brisé.

_ Je vais être directe ajouta t-elle sans laisser sa peine transparaître, J'ai été témoin de ton utilisation de magie Jellal-san, et je sais aussi que c'est la raison de votre déménagement, c'est pourquoi je tiens à vous signalez que je ne dirais rien à personne, et je ne m'approcherais plus de vous si c'est que vous voulez, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous quittiez votre maison par ma faute.

Elle ne put empêcher d'avoir une courte expression peinée.

Elle ne s'éternisa pas et quitta la maison sans demander son rester, elle avait beau être fière elle avait toute de même très mal au cœur. Peut-être s'obstinait-elle trop à aimer Jellal ? Peut être ferait-elle mieux de laisser tomber ? Et cela même si ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes.

Du côté de la fratrie chacun essayait d'assimiler petit à petit ce que venait de déclarer la rouquine, Jellal fut sortit de ses pensées par Juvia qui le poussa du doigt elle semblait se contrôler durement pour ne pas le frapper.

_ Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?!

_ Je ne voulais vous inquiétez…

_ Juvia n'est plus une enfant ! s'exclama t-elle, Juvia peut tout entendre, tu peux partager tes problèmes avec elle, alors arrête d'être si secret !

La bleue prit une grande respiration puis elle s'en alla pour rattraper Erza, Juvia n'avait pas raté l'expression peinée de la rouquine et cette dernière semblait sincère quand elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils déménagent par sa faute.

Juvia la rattrapa alors qu'Erza s'était déjà bien éloignée.

_ Erza-san !

Cette dernière se stoppa réellement surprise.

_ Merci Erza-san, merci de ne rien dire…merci sinon connaissant Jellal on aurait déménagé dès demain.

_ Jellal-san m'a sauvé de cet affreux Jackal, je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire ça…

'_Encore un détail qu'il a oublié de dire à Juvia'._

_ Bref, conclut Erza, de toute façon je vais rester éloigné de vous cela vaudra mieux…

_ Hum Erza-san vous oubliez un détail…Juvia vous aide pour votre cours de chimie et Juvia ne tiens pas à ce que vous échouiez à cause d'elle !

La rouquine n'en revenait pas, lui proposait-elle de garder le contact ? Mais étais-ce une bonne idée après tout Jellal ne serait pas heureux de la savoir proche de sa famille …

Elle fut tout moins interrompue par une Juvia qui semblait avoir devinée sa pensée :

_ Mon frère n'a pas à le savoir, s'il a ses petits secrets Juvia en a aussi conclut-elle un peu amère, même si elle savait qu'elle aussi avait des secrets. Mais contrairement à lui ses secrets ne risquaient pas de mettre en danger leur famille.

_ Rendez-vous pour les cours vers 18h30 lundi, Jellal-san sera déjà partit au travail.

Erza lui sourit et hocha la tête, au fond d'elle était heureuse et touchée de la gentillesse dont faisait preuve Juvia.

Juvia de son côté rentra chez elle et ignora complètement son frère qui l'avait agacée. Elle s'écroula sur son lit , sa tête s'enfouissant dans son oreiller et elle se mit à revivre les événements de la journée et elle sentit soudainement sa main fourmiller , alors elle la porta au niveau de son visage et en repensant au moment où elle tenait la main du blond elle se sentit rosir, et un minuscule sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Si c'était ainsi qu'était le vrai Sting, elle finirait par sincèrement l'apprécier et pas qu'au plan physique.

D'ailleurs cela lui faisait un peu peur.

Mais elle chassa cette crainte rapidement, ne voulant que se souvenir du moment où Sting l'avait laissé entrevoir une partie de lui qu'il s'évertuait à étouffer, mais pouvait-elle le blâmer de cacher ses angoisses ? Quand il s'agissait d'étouffer un sentiment Juvia en était la championne alors elle le comprenait aisément.

.

.

.

Rogue aida Sting à sortir de la voiture et ce dernier eut du mal à se stabiliser sur ses béquilles.

Soudain alors qu'ils allaient s'engouffrer dans leur appartement une voix bien connue retentit :

_ Si on m'avait dit que je te verrais un jour galérer avec des béquilles ! S'exclama Jenny avec un grand sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Grogna Rogue.

_ Rien qui ne te concerne ! Claqua t-elle sèchement

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda plus calmement Sting tandis que Rogue et Yukino préféraient s'éloigner.

_ Je me promenais par hasard dans le quartier mentit-elle effrontément.

_ Arrête de me mentir, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ A vrai dire je veux juste éclairer quelque chose qui m'intrigue.

_ Quoi donc ? Soupira t-il déjà pressé d'allé s'allonger.

_ Depuis quand es-tu aussi proche de Gloomy pour qu'elle t'accompagne à l'hôpital ?

_ En quoi cela te regarde ?

_ Je suis juste intriguée…d'abord tu la défends et maintenant ça ! Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu sors avec elle.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule elle n'est pas mon genre et ça de très loin !

_ Alors pourquoi cette idiote t'a accompagné ?

_ Parce qu'elle était présente pendant mon accident et j'ai complètement paniqué ! Mais elle me rassurait, rien de plus rien de moins, sérieusement moi sortant avec gloomy tu rêves là !

Sting prit un air nonchalant mais en réalité il était totalement angoissé à l'idée que Jenny découvre tout, cette idiote mettrait tout son plan en danger.

_ Hum… Marmonna t-elle peu convaincue.

_ Je me demande fit soudainement Sting. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur elle ? Que t'a t'elle fait pour la détester autant ? Laisse cette pauvre fille tranquille, elle a déjà perdue sa mère noyée ! Elle est assez misérable comme ça !

_ J'ai dit qu'elle était morte le jour de l'inondation pas qu'elle était morte noyée. Fit la blonde en tournant les talons rageusement.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions mon cœur !

_ Va te faire voir !

Sting ricana bien qu'intrigué par toute les questions qui l'assaillaient. Il était curieux de connaitre la raison de l'étrange haine qu'avait Jenny pour Juvia.

* * *

Réponses aux guest :

Amel : Non elle est pas si complexe, mais j'essaie de mettre un peu de mystère autour d'elle :)

Key : Merci pour la review, cela fait plaisir, en espérant que tu as apprécié cette suite

Lyline : Merci pour la review, il faut comprendre Jellal il est prêt a tout pour ses sœurs, même sacrifier son amour.

Juju : Merci pour la review et le compliment, en espérant que ce chapitre t'est plu

Rokushimo : Ils restent ne t'inquiètent pas :)


	12. D'un ancien otaku

Salut! petit retard,me revoilà avec un chapitre avec peu d'action mais nécessaire pour l'évolution du Sting/ Juvia.

Pas de Jerza dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain oui!

Sur ce bonne lecture:

* * *

Chapitre12 : Méfiez-vous d'un ancien otaku !

Rogue se désespérait de ne pas pouvoir passer sa dernière journée seul avec Yukino, car cette dernière n'avait pas le cœur de laisser un Sting « infirme » du coup Rogue qui avait prévu une soirée romantique _(oui je vous jure qu'il en est capable !) _avec sa belle, car cette dernière repartait demain matin à la première heure, n'aurait pas lieu, car il devait se coltiner l'autre idiot qui était d'ailleurs de mauvaise humeur car monsieur ne pourrait pas jouer le match contre Quatro Cerberus.

Rogue soupira en mettant les dernières courses dans son cadi.

Il soupira en se dirigeant dans le rayon épicerie.

Pourtant que ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur une Juvia qui hésitait entre deux articles. Rogue aurait put profiter du fait que la bleue ne l'est pas vu pour s'en aller vite fait, mais une idée fleurit dans sa tête, si bien qu'il s'avança vers elle. Juvia qui avait capté ce mouvement sur sa droite s'étonna de voir Rogue s'avancer vers elle.

_ Bonjour Juvia-san.

La bleue ne savait pas bien à quoi s'attendre, le brun ne semblait l'aimer que moyennement et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait presque sympathique à ce moment.

_ Heu bonjour…comment va Sting-kun ?

_ Oh le pauvre va très mal ! Il souffre et ne cesse de réclamer votre présence.

Rogue avait mentit effrontément, Sting ne s'était pas plaint d'une quelconque douleur, bien qu'il supposait que son pied devait lui faire mal et surtout il n'avait pas parlé d'elle, mais ça Juvia n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

_ Vraiment ? S'étonna Juvia que Sting agisse ainsi.

_ Que diriez-vous de passer à la maison, cela lui ferait très plaisir.

Juvia y réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre, d'un côté elle n'avait rien d'autres à faire, Wendy passerait probablement toute sa matinée du samedi à regarder la télé emmitouflée dans une couverture, remarquant à peine son absence, Jellal de son côté travaillait, donc elle pouvait se permettre d'allé voir Sting quelques heures.

Ne voyant rien qui pourrait l'empêcher d'y aller, Juvia prit la décision de passer le voir.

Rogue en fut réjouis et c'est avec un enthousiasme difficilement dissimulé qu'il lui donna leur adresse, Juvia écouta les indications avec attentions et se dit qu'elle devrait d'abord déposer les courses chez elle avant d'allez voir Sting.

.

.

.

Juvia arriva à l'appartement au alentour de 14h, à peine eut-elle frappé à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit plutôt violement sur un Rogue souriant et une Yukino un peu perdue.

_ Génial tu es là ! S'exclama t-il en sortant précipitamment tenant fermement sa petite amie, l'incitant à partir vite, Rogue saisit Juvia par les épaules et il la poussa doucement à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle, tandis que lui parlait.

Juvia haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle fut d'autant plus perdue quand Sting arriva difficilement vers elle marchant à l'aide de ses béquilles.

_ Rogue reviens ici ! Cria t-il en ouvrant la porte, mais malheureusement pour lui son meilleur ami avait déjà déserté l'endroit.

_ L'enfoiré !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Pourquoi es-tu ici ?!

_ Heu et bien Rogue-san a dit que tu n'allais pas bien et que tu souhaitais voir Juvia.

_ Il t'a menti Juvia ! Ce bâtard voulait se débarrassé de moi donc il s'est arrangé pour que tu viennes me surveiller !

_ Oh ! Réalisa la bleue pas plus en colère de s'être faites manipuler.

_ Ce n'est pas grave fit Juvia, ça fait plaisir à Juvia d'être ici

Plus le temps passait et plus cette jeune fille l'étonnait, comment pouvait-elle réagir à tout si sereinement ? Il connaissait des filles qui se seraient énervées qu'on leurs est menties, mais non elle, elle le prenait avec philosophie.

_ T'es vraiment spécial comme fille

'_Si il savait à quel point'_ songea la bleue.

Préférant chasser cette pensée, elle se mit à observer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, tout était semblait vraiment luxueux, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas, elle avait toujours su que Sting possédait une certaine richesse. La voiture du blond ne laissait aucun doute sur cette dites richesse.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur les détails et se concentra très vite sur le blond.

_ Asuma-sensei a dit que tu devais te reposer alors ne te force pas plus que nécessaire. Ordonna t-elle avec fermeté mais douceur.

Le blond poussa un petit soupire à l'ordre mais l'exécuta et alla s'installer sur son canapé en cuir.

_ Comment Juvia peut-elle t'aider ? Questionna la bleue.

_ Heu…je ne sais pas trop…

_ As-tu déjà mangé ?

_ Non cet enfoiré de Rogue a dit que j'avais mes deux mains donc de le faire seul !

_ Juvia se ferait un plaisir de te faire quelque chose !

_ Vraiment ? Merci mais avant je vais te faire visiter les lieux.

C'est ce qu'il fit, en prenant son temps bien sûr car ses béquilles ne lui permettaient pas autant de mobilité qu'il l'aurait souhaité, Juvia contempla l'appartement avec admiration, il était décoré avec des influences japonaises, tout en gardant une touche de modernité.

Une fois dans le couloir menant aux chambres Sting prit la parole en désignant l'une des portes.

_ De l'autre côté de cette porte, se trouve le sanctuaire de Rogue, si tu sens l'odeur des cadavres en décomposition c'est normal, ricana le blond.

La bleue le suivit dans son rire, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus discret, bientôt le blond la fit rentrer dans sa chambre.

_ Bienvenue dans mon antre …peu peuvent se vanter d'y être entré.

_ Vraiment ? S'étonna la bleue, même pas toute tes ex ?

Sting eut un rire nerveux, à vrai dire il préférait avoir ces aventures aux domiciles des jeunes filles, ainsi aucune d'elles n'avaient son adresse, et donc de moyen de venir l'harceler dans son havre de paix.

_ Non aucune d'entre elles n'y a jamais pénétré fit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de la bleue, tu es privilégiée souffla t-il avant de pencher pour saisir ces lèvres.

Soudain la sonnerie de la porte retentit faisant grogner le blond qui se détacha d'elle pour aller ouvrir.

Laissant Juvia seule dans sa chambre.

La bleue jeta un regard à son environnement, la chambre était vraiment simple, elle aurait aussi bien put être à une fille comme à un garçon, cela donnait une touche si impersonnel à la pièce.

Juvia soupira en se disant que rien dans cette pièce ne lui donnerait pas d'infos sur le vrai caractère de Sting, un caractère qu'il l'avait laissé entrevoir à l'hôpital.

Juvia se mit à tourner en rond dans la chambre, puis soudain elle sentit une sourde curiosité l'étreindre, elle eut beau vouloir la repousser, elle la sentit revenir en force. Juvia grimaça un peu face à cette faiblesse chez elle, elle alla jeter un regard au couloir mais entendant la voix lointaine de Sting parler à elle ne savait qui, elle se décida à céder.

Rassurée, son regard fut attiré par l'armoire, qu'elle ouvrit prestement, pour finir par découvrir une série de blousons, de vestes, de T-shirts accrochés à un cintre , souvent bleu, noir, rouge ou blanc, les jeans quand à eux avaient été balancé sans délicatesse .

Juvia soupira devant un tel désordre, mais bientôt elle s'en désintéressa quand elle se mit à fixer la veste teddy du blond, celle qu'il portait au moins trois fois par semaine. Doucement elle la saisit par la manche et la caressa doucement et se retint de la renifler car se serait trop bizarre.

Alors que la bleue allait refermer les portes de l'armoire en bois, son regard fut attiré par un bout de carton que les jeans tentaient en vain de dissimuler.

'_Non Juvia c'est une mauvaise idée'_ se dit-elle avec la ferme intention de refermer les portes, mais elle ne le fit pas et elle céda une fois de plus à sa curiosité et déplaça les jeans pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Le contenu la surpris, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça.

.

Sting de son côté grogna en refermant la porte à l'aide d'une béquille _'foutue vendeuse fenêtre !'_. Cette bonne femme l'avait retenu bien 10 minutes pour le persuader d'acheter des fenêtres alors qu'il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre, le plus poliment possible, qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

Après s'être finalement débarrassé de la vendeuse trop insistante, il regagna le couloir péniblement en se maudissant pour la centième fois d'être monté sur ce foutu arbre pour impressionné des filles et attirer l'attention de Juvia.

Il se rendait compte que bien souvent s'était lui qui devait initier un mouvement vers elle, et que sans quoi elle ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Sting commençait à se dire que Minerva avait choisit Gloomy car elle savait que cette dernière serait difficile à séduire.

Sting préféra oublier le pari quelque instant n'étant pas d'humeur à y penser, il rentra dans sa chambre et se figea.

Sur les genoux de la bleue se trouvait une boite en carton que Sting aurait préféré voir enfouie au fond de son armoire à tout jamais.

_ Tu es fan de Sailor Moon ! S'exclama t-elle tenant dans sa main droite la baguette de cœur lunaire.

_ Était…je ne suis plus un fan de ce genre de chose…

_ Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

_ Ce n'est pas important, remet ce carton en place.

Mais Juvia ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

_ Tu n'étais pas qu'un simple fan constata en regardant l'intérieur du carton, il y a ici des dessins, des accessoires comme le ruban rouge, des petites figurines, quelques mangas, il y a même un article de presse et Juvia en passe…

_ Remet ça en place. Dit-il fermement, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air en colère mais plutôt triste.

Voyant son état soudain la bleue s'exécuta, Sting quand à lui prit place sur son lit, cala ses béquilles avant de finalement s'allonger en largeur du lit.

Juvia hésita quelque seconde avant de faire de même, en observant le blond de plus près elle put remarquer que son visage était tendu, alors tout naturellement comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire, elle lui saisit la main et lui envoya des vagues apaisantes.

L'apaisement du blond sembla non seulement relaxer ses traits mais aussi délier sa langue.

_ J'ai adoré Sailor Moon…

Juvia n'osa pas parler, de peur qu'il ne se braque.

_ Je suis devenu un otaku à cause de ce manga, j'ai collectionné tout le concernant, j'allais à des expos, de faisait des dessins, assez moche soit-dit en passant, je lisais les mangas, je regardais les animés, bref je vouais un culte à ce manga…

_ Alors pourquoi les cacher dans une vielle boite ?

_ Je suis devenu trop vieux pour ses conneries… et…mon…

Sting s'arrêta soudainement.

_ Il y a des boites d'aspirines dans ma commode tu peux m'en prendre s'il te plait ?

Juvia cligna des yeux tant la surprise l'assaillait quant au changement de sujet soudain, elle prit quelque seconde pour répondre à la demande, mais finit par se lever pour aller chercher le fameux cachet d'aspirine, dès qu'elle le vit, elle le saisit mais aussitôt quelque chose présent dans la commode la fit se figer.

_ Comptes-tu t'en servir avec Juvia ?

Surpris par la question Sting se redressa en position assise pour voir de quoi elle parlait.

Si il avait plus de pudeur, Sting en aurait rougit, dans la main de Juvia se trouvait un préservatif goût fraise.

_ Quoi ?! Non bien sûr que non je ne vais pas l'utiliser avec toi !

Voyant le regard suspicieux de la bleue il ajouta avec précipitation :

_ Enfin… oui je vais l'utiliser avec toi ! Enfin non ! Pas si tu ne veux pas ! Mais quand on arrivera à **ce** moment il faudra bien en utiliser…je veux dire hum… tu peux remettre ça à sa place et oublié la dernière minute qui vient de s'écouler, supplia le blond déconfit.

Mais que lui arrivait-il !? D'abord il se livrait à elle ! Ensuite il la faisait entrer dans **son antre, son havre de paix, son espace !** Et maintenant il bredouillait comme un idiot devant un stupide condom ! Cette fille lui faisait faire n'importe quoi !

_ Allons manger proposa t-il pour changer de sujet.

Juvia lui tandis son aspirine et sortit de la chambre, suivit de Sting et ses béquilles.

Finalement Juvia fit un sandwich à Sting comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir fouillé et si ce n'était pas assez clair, elle ajouta :

_ Juvia est désolé d'avoir fouillé.

_ Pas grave marmonna le blond en entamant son sandwich qui le fit gémir de plaisir tant il était bon. C'est super bon en tout cas ! Ajouta t-il.

La bleue sourit satisfaite et prit place à ses côtés.

_ Juvia voudrait encore s'excuser.

_ Par rapport à quoi ? S'enquit-il la bouche pleine.

_ De t'avoir dit que tu étais futile.

_ Ah ! tu as enfin changé d'avis sur moi !

_ Honnêtement Juvia à encore quelque doutes…mais Juvia suppose que tu n'es pas si lisse qu'elle le pensait…

_ Ça fait plaisir de le savoir grogna le blond mécontent.

_...

_ De toute façon cela servirait à quoi que je parle de mes états d'âmes, tout le monde s'enfiche !

_ Pas Juvia objecta t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu sais, Juvia a dit la dernière fois que tu devais faire face à ta futilité et…

_ Je ne suis pas futile okay ! Je n'ai pas à avoir honte d'être beau ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te démontrer que je ne suis pas superficiel ?

_ Cesse de te pavaner proposa Juvia.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Mon pied est cassé ! Je ne peux plus jouer, mes notes sont nulles ! Pour garder la face je me dois de pavaner, sinon il me reste plus rien, oui je drague, oui je m'amuse, oui les études sont secondaires, oui je me préoccupe beaucoup de mon visage, je ne sors qu'avec des jolies filles et je juge sur l'apparence ! Mais je ne sais rien faire d'autres, je n'ai rien d'autres !

_ Et tu as peur de perdre le peu de stabilité que tu as si tu perds ta popularité c'est ça ?

_...

_ Tu préfère être superficiel et être avec des gens tout aussi futile et donc être entouré plutôt qu'être toi-même et être seul…car c'est pour toi le seul moyen d'avoir un contrôle sur ta vie ?

_ Es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir fait des études de psychologie ?

Juvia lui sourit.

_ Juvia à beaucoup lût sur le sujet quand elle s'ennuyait…et comme elle s'ennuie beaucoup…

_ Mouais j'ai compris…peut-on arrêter d'en parler ?

_ Oui mais avant Juvia aurait une question.

_ Va-y.

_ Pourquoi avoir rangé vos affaires de Sailor Moon dans un coin ? Il aurait été plus simple de les jeter.

_ Je ne pouvais pas, murmura t-il. Son regard s'assombrit.

Juvia eut tellement envie de lui demander pourquoi mais elle se retint.

_ Mon père m'a accompagné acheter chacun de ces objets…je ne pouvais pas.

.

.

.

Peu de personnes savaient où résidait les Orlando, le père et la fille étaient des gens très discrets, qui ne parlaient jamais d'eux.

Minerva n'avait jamais ressentit ni l'envie ni le besoin de donner son adresse à quelqu'un, les crétins du lycée n'avaient pas besoin de savoir où elle vivait. D'ailleurs dans ce lycée il n'y avait que des idiots, à tel point que cela lui faisait manquer son ancien établissement où tout était strict et bien rangé, où les élèves étaient sérieux ou tout du moins faisait semblaient de l'être.

Ce samedi après-midi, fut tranquille pour Minerva, elle déambula dans un premier temps dans son appartement de luxe qui surplombait la ville, car il se trouvait sur les hauteurs de Magnolia. L'endroit faisait deux cent mètre carrée et respirait la richesse, avec des meubles plus riches les uns que les autres.

Les Orlando étaient des gens riches qui avaient fait fortune un peu partout, que ce soit dans l'immobilier, dans la finance ou dans le commerce, ils étaient donc à la tête d'une jolie fortune et n'avaient pas à se plaindre. Minerva avait toujours vécue dans des maisons luxueuses.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle avait appris à cacher ses sentiments, et de ne présenter qu'un masque froid aux gens, son père lui avait toujours appris que les amis étaient une source de problèmes et qu'il fallait en rester éloigné, mais il avait ajouté que les alliés étaient important pour parvenir à ses fins et c'est ce que Minerva avait fait, elle avait des alliés dont elle pouvait se servir à sa guise(à l'exemple de Sting).

Elles ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'avoir des amis, surtout des amies filles, c'est vrai qu'entendre Sting et Orga faire des blagues graveleuses étaient lassant, mais avoir une fille comme amie serait encore plus lassant, elle se voyait mal piailler joyeusement en parlant des derniers potins, non, elle se portait mieux bien loin de toute ses dindes.

En tout cas c'étaient avec ces certitudes que Minerva vivait.

Et cet après midi alors qu'elle lisait un livre de Haruki Murakami, allongée sur son canapé en cuir blanc, elle entendit son père l'appeler, elle se dépêcha donc de traverser leur grand salon où des grandes baies vitrés donnait une vue magnifique sur la ville en contrebas, puis elle pénétra dans le bureau de son père qui était tout aussi sobre que celui qu'il avait à l'entrepôt.

_ Vous m'avez appelé père? Questionna respectueusement la jeune femme.

_ Oui j'ai une mission pour toi fit ce dernier sans même lever le regard de ses dossiers.

_ Je vous écoute père.

_ Je veux que tu surveilles nos amis en ville, on ne sait jamais avec les Oracion Seis , de plus je souhaites que tu te rapproches de Juvia Lokser.

_ Comment cela ? Fit Minerva pas sûr de comprendre

_ Deviens amie avec elle, ainsi quand elle viendra nous rejoindre, elle verra en toi une amie, une sœur et n'hésitera pas longtemps à nous rejoindre.

_ N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux, ne se doutera t-elle que je l'ai manipulée ?

_ Quand elle s'en rendra compte il sera trop tard.

_ Hum… très bien, je te tiendrais au courant des avancés.

Elle s'en alla sans plus et alla passer un vêtement pour commencer à surveiller ces mages d'Oracion Seis.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre qui comme le reste de l'appartement était grand et luxueux, mais aussi très simple avec des couleurs prédominante comme le beige, le bleu et le rose pastel qui était la couleur du papier peint ainsi que des rideaux.

L'endroit était strictement bien rangé, son lit était recouvert d'un drap beige et des petites fleurs bleus, il n'y avait aucun plis, elle se dirigea vers son dressing où une cinquantaine de vêtements l'attendait.

Elle passa un jean beige, un pull épais et noir, une écharpe de même couleur que son jeans, des boots noir et coiffé d'un chignon stricte elle sortie sans perdre de temps.

Au bas l'attendait une jaguar XF grise que son père venait d'acquérir.

Minerva l'adorait, et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle posa ses fesses sur le siège en cuir et qu'elle démarra. Bientôt elle se retrouva en ville et comme si la chance lui souriait elle ne mit pas dix minutes avant de les trouver.

.

.

.

La météo au début décembre était rarement clémente avec les habitants de Magnolia, et aujourd'hui comme tous les jours depuis quelques semaines les habitants devaient s'habiller chaudement.

C'est donc tout grelottant que Cobra marchait sur un trottoir au côté d'Angel qui rigolait, elle ressentait à peine le froid sous ses couches de vêtements, mais l'homme lui portait seulement un chemisier.

_ Je t'interdis de rigoler grogna le mage.

_ Oh mais je ne rigole pas de toi assura la jeune femme en retenant de justesse un sourire.

_ Bref que fait-on pour les mages que Brain veux que l'on surveille ?

_ On doit apprendre plus sur leur pouvoir mais comment ?

_ On pourrait les attaquer proposa Cobra.

_ Oui cela peut être une bonne solution concéda Angel.

_ De qui parlez-vous ?

Les deux mages se retournèrent pour voir de qui ils s'agissaient ils reconnurent Minerva qui roulait juste à côté, la jeune fille leur fit signe de monter se qu'ils firent bien qu'un peu méfiant, Cobra qui avait l'ouïe fine et un sacré odorat s'étonna de ne pas avoir sentie la jeune femme, mais il ne se posa pas plus de question.

_ Nous parlons de la famille qui vit dans un petit quartier, nous les avons sentit il y a quelque jours, en faisant des recherches nous avons découvert qu'ils sont à trois, Lokser, Marvel, Fernandez. Nous n'avons sentit que deux personnes cette fois là mais à deux leur magie est impressionnante.

Minerva réalisa soudainement quelque chose de merveilleux, une chose qui la fit sourire, si bien qu'elle déclara :

_ J'ai entendu votre conversation et je crois avoir une solution à votre problème et au mien.

_ Explique toi l'encouragea Angel.

_ Si vous voulez connaitre l'étendu de leur pouvoir il n'y a pas de problèmes, je serais curieuse de le voir moi aussi, j'ai donc une idée…

Les mages écoutèrent attentivement.

.

.

.

Juvia qui avait sentit que la conversation devenait difficile pour le blond préféra changer la conversation et bientôt ils se mirent à regarder un film assis confortablement sur le canapé.

Film qu'ils trouvèrent tout deux ennuyants, donc c'est sans réelle surprise que Juvia sentie les lèvres du blond sur sa bouche, caressant langoureusement sa langue avec la sienne, la main du blond vint alors glisser sur la hanche de sa petite amie pour que finalement il l'infiltre sous son pull. La bleue recula doucement, étonnée par ce geste.

_ Il y a un problème ? Questionna t-il irrité d'être arrêté en si bon chemin.

Mais la bleue se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête et le blond repris ses lèvres dans un second baiser langoureux, tout en faisant des petits cercles sur le ventre de cette dernière qui frissonna, puis à son tour il se détacha de la bleue, pour mieux revenir en déposant un bécot sur le coin de ses lèvres, puis finalement il traça un chemin jusqu'à l'oreille de Juvia, qu'il mordilla.

La mage d'eau fut surprise et honteuse du gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche, si bien qu'elle remercia silencieusement la personne qui venait de lui envoyer un message , elle eut donc une bonne excuse pour reculer, elle lut rapidement le texto de son frère qui lui disait qu'il rentrerait plus tôt et donc qu'il s'occuperait du repas.

La bleue remit son téléphone en poche et déclara qu'elle devait partir.

_ Déjà ?

_ Oui le frère de Juvia va rentrer plus tôt.

En vérité Juvia avait encore au moins une bonne heure devant elle, mais elle ressentait le besoin de partir avant que les choses aillent trop loin.

_ Ce n'ai pas ce que j'ai fait qui te fait fuir ?

_ Non pas du tout ! Nia trop fortement la bleue si bien que le blond ne la crue pas une seule seconde.

_ Juvia va y aller !

_ Attend la retint –il, si tu es mal à l'aise je peux aussi garder mes mains dans mes poches et pour illustrer ses paroles il plaça ses mains dans ses poches.

Juvia reconsidéra l'idée et se trouva soudainement ridicule d'avoir paniquée pour si peu_ 'C'est surement parce que Juvia n'es pas habitué'_

La bleue décida de se rasseoir.

_ Hey donne moi ton numéro ! Parce qu'on sort ensemble et je n'ai pas ton numéro et ce n'est pas normal.

La bleue acquiesça, jugeant qu'il avait raison et le lui donna.

Sting, bien que laissé sur sa faim décida de rester tranquille pour aujourd'hui et se rendant compte que le film était vraiment trop ennuyeux, il le changea pour les chaines de musique, et quand Juvia se mit à fredonner « All the small thing » il se dit qu'il n'était pas si mal tombé finalement.

_ Juvia adore cette chanson !

S'ensuivit alors une longue conversation sur leur musique préférés et ils se rendirent compte qu'en matière de musique ils avaient presque les même gouts, ce qui surpris agréablement le blond qui se laissa complètement aller oubliant presque de flirter.

_ Si tu devais qualifier le dernier album de Yokuo (*) en un mot.

_ Horrible fit Juvia avec une grimace.

_ Bien d'accord avec toi ! C'était tellement mieux quand il faisait du bon vieux rock alternatif ! Maintenant qu'ils font de la pop ils ne valent plus rien.

_ Juvia a été tellement déçue ! Mais heureusement les Black Star(*) ont sauvé les pauvres oreilles de Juvia.

_ Moi je me suis consolé en écoutant « **Cherry Bomb** » des Runaways !

_ Juvia ne connais pas.

_ Vraiment !? Alors je me dois de te la faire écouter !

Juvia eut un sourire, si le début de l'après-midi n'avait pas commencé sur les meilleurs hospices, actuellement Juvia passait vraiment un bon moment en compagnie du blond, pour une fois ce dernier ne cherchait pas à faire semblant ou a pavaner, il semblait qu'il était enfin lui-même.

Malgré elle Juvia commençait à apprécier le vrai Sting, celui qui avait craqué devant elle a l'hôpital, celui qui était un ancien fan de Sailor moon, celui qui avait du mal à parler de son père, celui qui parlait aisément de musique et qui n'hésitait pas à dire quand il appréciait ou détestait quelque chose.

Juvia fut alors curieuse à propos de quelque chose, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de le savoir, mais après quelque seconde d'hésitation elle finit par lui demander :

_ Avec tes ex tu parlais de quoi ?

Sting la regarda un instant, pas certain de quoi répondre et surtout ne sachant pas pourquoi elle lui posait la question, mais finalement il décida d'opter pour la sincérité.

_ Je ne parlais presque pas avoua t-il.

'_C'est dure d'avoir une conversation avec sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre'_ songea t-il.

_ Quand ont parlaient c'était surtout pour me raconter les potins, ou je leur racontais mes exploits sportifs ou on se plaignait des profs…j'avoue que je ne choisissais pas mes petites-amies pour leur cerveaux. On ne peut pas dire que c'était des puits de science, mais je suppose que l'ont s'accordaient bien.

_ Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de dire que tu es idiot ? As-tu au moins essayé ?

_ Oui mais les études m'ennuient profondément, je ne suis pas fait pour cela…

Juvia préféra ne rien ajouter, elle-même somnolait en cours, alors elle n'avait pas de leçons à lui donner.

_ Juvia va vraiment devoir y aller fit-elle en se levant, le frère de Juvia ne va pas tarder et si il ne la trouve pas à la maison, elle aura des problèmes, la dernière fois il avait des soupçons quand le lycée à appelé pour lui dire que Juvia est partie dans une ambulance avec quelqu'un, Juvia a été obligé de mentir.

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas tout simplement dit la vérité ?

_ Parce que Jellal est très protecteur avec ses sœurs, si il apprend que Juvia a un petit-ami, il va vouloir te rencontrer et crois Juvia sur parole, tu ne veux pas le rencontrer.

_ Il ne peut pas être si horrible ricana Sting.

Juvia s'approcha soudainement du visage du blond, le faisant sursauter.

_ Quand il s'agit de nous, il est capable du pire chuchota t-elle.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de ton frère susurra Sting dont le souffle chatouilla les lèvres de la bleue.

_ Tu devrais fit Juvia qui sentit l'Eucliffe lui effleurer les lèvres.

_ On se voit lundi…poupée.

Juvia recula surprise par le surnom qui semblait sortir de nulle part, Sting quand à lui le trouva fortement approprié, non seulement il lui avait trouvé des ressemblances avec une poupée (surtout quand elle rougissait) mais en plus elle en confectionnait, donc pour lui ce surnom était tout à fait légitime.

_ Juvia va faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendue souffla t-elle en tournant les talons.

_ Rentre bien poupée ricana le blond, qui sentait déjà que ce surnom allait agacer la pauvre bleue, cette dernière s'en alla les yeux levés au ciel.

.

.

Juvia arriva deux minutes avant son frère, elle eut beaucoup de chance, à quelque minute près et elle était grillée.

Elle passa quelques minutes avec sa sœur, prenant de ses nouvelles lui demandant comme s'était passé son après midi, bien sur en chuchotant pour que Jellal n'entende pas. Les deux sœurs bavardaient tranquillement devant la télé quand le portable de Juvia vibra doucement :

« Quoi de neuf poupée ?»

Juvia laissa un mini sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres, quelque chose lui disait qu'il continuerait à l'appeler comme cela pendant un bon moment.

_ Comment il s'appelle ?

Juvia releva les yeux de son portable pour croiser le regard pétillant de curiosité de Wendy.

_ Sting.

_ Qui est Sting ? Questionna Jellal un tablier rose bonbon attaché à sa taille, un bol et un fouet dans la main.

Juvia faillit pousser un cri, soudain son esprit fut blanc et elle ne sus pas quoi répondre.

_ C'est un chanteur d'un boys band fit Wendy.

Juvia aurait put embrasser sa petite sœur tant elle était reconnaissante, Jellal lui, haussa les épaules et retourna à ses fourneaux.

'_C'était moins une '_ Souffla Juvia.

* * *

Alors comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai fait une courte description de Minerva et c'est parce que j'ai décidé de lui donner un rôle plus important que la simple méchante.

Nouveau couple qui va apparaître au prochain chapitre. J'ai vraiment peur de vous le présenter se sera un Minerva x (….)

Je vous laisse deviner et me balancer des hypothèses. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire cela sera le plus improbable de tout les couples que j'ai jamais fait. (petit indice: ce n'est pas Sting,ni Jellal et encore moins Rogue)

(*) Noms inventés

**Le nom est gras est une vrai chanson**

Réponses aux guest :

Amel : Salut amel-chan ! Et oui que de mystères ! J'avais prévu environ 25 chapitres mais cela dépend de la tournure des événements.

Merci pour les review qui me font toujours autant plaisir

Keylanie : Je te remercie pour la review, cela fait plaisir, je suis contente de t'inspirer :) , merci de suivre ma fic en tout cas

Lyline : Merci pour la review, cela m'a fait plaisir :)

Rokushimo : Merci de suivre ma fic et pour la review, cela fait plaisir :)

Juju : Réponse pour Jenny dans quelques chapitres, Sting deviendra de plus en plus sincère au fil des chapitres, en tout cas merci de suivre ma fic :)


	13. Des ennemis cachés

Minerva met son plan à l'exécution dans ce chapitre !

J'ai annoncé du Jerza je sais mais j'ai coupé un peu de ce chapitre, donc un début de Jerza mais il y en aura surement plus dans le prochain.

J'ai hâte et à la fois peur du couple que je vous propose, les explications de mon choix à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Méfiez-vous des ennemis cachés.

Quand Sting traversa le couloir avec ses béquilles il reçut beaucoup de regards emplis de moqueries et parfois de compassion, quelques murmures se firent entendre sur son passage, le blond serra les dents et se contenta de lancer des regards assassins à tous ceux qui osaient se foutre de lui.

Ces gens n'avaient-ils donc aucune compassion ?

D'accord il s'était blessé stupidement, oui si quelqu'un autre s'était cassé le pied aussi bêtement il se serait foutu de sa gueule, mais étais-ce une raison ?

_ Bien fait pour ta gueule ! Ricana une jeune fille, qu'il reconnut car ils avaient couché ensemble lors de la première semaine de cours du blond et qu'il l'avait laissé tombé le lendemain.

_ La ferme sale truie ! S'exclama t-il acide.

Quelque rires retentirent mais il s'enfichait et s'en alla aussi rapidement que ses foutus béquilles le lui permettait.

Il regagna son casier et jura quand quelqu'un le bouscula, il l'ouvrit d'un geste rageur, en équilibre sur une béquille et récupéra les livres dont il avait besoin.

_ Besoin d'aide ? Ricana une voix derrière lui.

_ Non merci Minerva grogna t-il.

_ Oh est pas d'humeur on dirait.

_ Oh tu crois !?

_ Est-ce moi qui t'es mit un couteau sous la gorge pour monter à un arbre ? Ricana t-elle en s'en allant.

Le blond grogna maudissant sa bêtise comme il le faisait souvent depuis quelque temps.

_ Hey salut Sting ! fit Natsu accompagné de Grey.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avaient se perpétuel sourire heureux sur ses lèvres, tandis que l'autre le salua d'un signe de tête.

_ Alors tu viens au match de ce soir ? Questionna Grey.

_ Non je ne crois pas , refusa le blond.

_ Pourquoi ? s'exclama Natsu.

_ Parce que j'ai un pied dans le plâtre au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

_ Tu pourrais rester sur le banc de touche, pour nous encourager ! Il faut leur montrer qu'on est unis malgré ton pied ! T'es un peu notre mascotte, c'est toi qui a instauré la chanson avant les grands matches ! On ne peut faire ça sans toi ! S'exclama un Natsu indigné.

_ Désolé mais ce sera sans moi claqua t-il fermement.

_ Mais…

_ Laisse tomber Natsu, tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas, soupira Grey en tournant les talons.

Le blond ignora le regard un peu déçu de son co-équipier aux cheveux roses et se concentra à nouveau sur ses bouquins.

Dès que Natsu s'en alla il regretta, ils avaient beaux ne pas être aussi proche qu'il l'était de Rogue, l'avis de Natsu avait toujours compté pour lui, et le savoir déçu le rendait inconfortable.

Il secoua la tête voulant chasser ses pensées de sa tête, sa décision était prise, il n'irait pas.

Bientôt la cloche retentit et tous les élèves disparurent du couloir et Sting se contenta de suivre le mouvement.

Soudainement une main l'agrippa et une autre le poussa contre un casier si violement qu'il perdit l'équilibre de ses béquilles et s'effondra au sol.

Sting grogna et en levant les yeux il reconnut deux mecs qu'il avait déjà vu dans le lycée, l'un était un grand roux avec des tâches de rousseurs, assez baraqué, avec un visage disgracieux, le second était plus petit, svelte avec des cheveux châtain mais son air revêche et hargneux laissait présager que des deux c'était lui le plus dangereux.

_ Le grand Sting Eucliffe a mes pieds ! Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment !?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Juste reprendre ma revanche sur toi dit-il en s'abaissant pour saisir une des béquilles.

_ Ce sont de bien grande paroles pour un si petit homme, ricana le blond.

Pour toute réponse il eut doit à un coup de béquille dans le ventre et bien qu'il n'émette aucun son, il souffrait intérieurement et serra les dents.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Questionna le blond la tête haute, tâchant de garder un peu de dignité.

_ Tu te souviens Sora ? C'est mon ex, on était parfaitement heureux jusqu'à ce que tu te pointes pour venir foutre le bordel dans ce lycée !

_ Sora ? Je ne m'en souviens pas…elle ne devait pas être exceptionnelle ! Argua t-il.

Un second coup de béquille atterrit dans son abdomen.

_ Je ne pouvais pas t'approcher avant, sinon tu m'aurais foutu une raclée mais maintenant que tu que es diminué je vais en finir avec toi !

La béquille fut lever dans les airs, prête à frapper dans le visage quand une main forte l'arracha des mains du petit brun.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Oh Gadjeel ! C'est toi, fit le roux pas plus inquiet que cela.

_ Tu viens nous donner un coup de main ! Lui proposa le petit brun.

_ Ce serait avec plaisir.

Sting serra les dents, Gadjeel ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'avait jamais encadré, lui qui l'avait défié tant de fois, il commençait à le regretter et une fois de plus Sting se maudit d'avoir eut l'idée de monter à cet arbre.

Mais au lieu de se faire rudement frapper, il vit avec stupéfaction Gadjeel donner un coup de béquille au grand roux.

_ Dégagez ! Somma t-il

_ Mais Gadjeel… fit le brun. Un seul coup d'œil du dénommé suffit à le faire fuir, le roux aussi.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

_ Parce que sous mes airs de mauvais garçon je suis quelqu'un de bien ? Hasarda t-il.

Le blond souleva un sourcil à la plaisanterie.

_ De plus si quelqu'un doit te frapper ce sera moi et de préférence quand tu seras sur tes deux pieds pour que tu puisses répondre à mes coups.

_ T'es pas net tu le sais ça ?

Le brun ne répondu pas et se contenta de redonner ses béquilles au blond qui réussit à se lever malgré la difficulté.

Une fois bien debout Gadjeel lui saisit le col de la chemise et grogna.

_ Je t'ai aidé aujourd'hui seulement parce que je trouve ça lâche de profiter quelqu'un de fragile est-ce assez clair ?

_ Je ne suis pas fragile marmonna t-il.

_ Oh et tant que suis là…si tu fais du mal à Juvia….

_ Hey ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait pleurer la dernière fois! Rétorqua t-il sous le regard meurtrier du brun, ce dernier avait vu le regard blessé de son amie, mais il ne pouvait pas s'excuser, il ne devait pas, il devait rester loin d'elle, pour le bien de tous.

_ Mais un jour tu la feras pleurer…toi comme moi le savons… et ce jour là…tu vas le regretter.

_ Tu me fais des menaces Redfox ?

_ Je ne suis pas celui dont tu dont te méfier…rien que dans ton cercle d'amis il y a plein de vilain serpent dit-il énigmatiquement.

Sting haussa un sourcil, se demandant de quoi pouvait bien parler le brun mais il laissa vite tomber, préférant se diriger vers son cours de maths en espérant que le prof l'accepterait.

.

.

Minerva s'ennuyait un peu en cours, la brune avait toujours été intelligente et avait souvent une avance sur ses camarades, elle arrivait même à facilement faire la compétition à McGarden. En parlant du loup, cette dernière était entrain d'écouter religieusement le professeur de maths, assise au premier rang comme à son habitude.

De là où elle était placée la brune avait une bonne vue sur le profil de la bleue et elle l'observa.

Parfois quand Minerva s'ennuyait vraiment comme aujourd'hui, elle se mettait à observer ses camarades, pas que leur vies l'intéressait, c'était plus un moyen de faire passer le temps et de se divertir.

Elle avait donc rassemblé un tas de petites infos sur ses camarades (qu'elle pouvait utiliser contre eux). Elle avait donc remarqué que Levy McGarden malgré son look de bibliothécaire avait deux prétendants et un petit ami.

Gadjeel et Levy formaient un petit couple atypique entre le joueur de basket, bad boy d' 1m 90 et la petite intello ringarde d'1m60.

'_C'est tellement cliché'_ songea la fille de Gemma.

Mais ce qui attisait la curiosité de Minerva, n'était pas le couple mais les deux suiveurs de la petite bleue, qui malgré sa mise en couple avec le grand brun il y a un an continuait de lui courir après, en sachant très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance.

'_J'ai presque pitié…presque'._

Elle jeta un regard aux prétendants, et en les regardant elle comprit pourquoi Levy avait préféré Gadjeel.

L'un avait une forte corpulence, il s'appelait Droy il mangeait pendant les cours et cela malgré les avertissements des professeurs. Levy lui faisait la leçon mais jamais sans trop insister car elle savait que c'était sa mise en couple qui avait provoqué cette addiction à la nourriture chez le jeune homme.

Minerva avait bien rigolé en apprenant cela _'comment peut-on se mettre dans un tel état pareil pour une personne…c'est pathétique '._

Le second était grand, roux, pas repoussant ou tout du moins quand on prenait le temps de le regarder, il avait un nez aplatît(*) qui avait inspiré Minerva pour de nombreuses moqueries, il était plutôt banale et assez passe partout à vrai dire.

_ Monsieur Eucliffe merci de nous honoré de votre présence !

La brune fut coupée dans ses pensées par cette exclamation.

_ C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi d'être là, ironisa le blond.

Le professeur émit un grognement et préféra ignorer la remarque de son élève, élève qui finit par aller s'asseoir auprès de Minerva.

_ Trop lent pour arriver à l'heure se moqua t-elle.

_ Oh la ferme.

_ A moins que ton petit pari avance si bien que tu passes tout ton temps avec elle.

Seul un grognement lui répondu.

_ Alors c'est un oui ou un non ? Insista la brune.

_ C'est un mêle toi de tes affaires et laisse moi générer les miennes fit un Sting qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de Juvia avec elle.

_ Comme tu veux, abandonna la brune.

_ Et toi ? Questionna Sting en retrouvant son petit sourire en coin, à quand t'a prochaine proie ?

_ Je n'ai pas de proie en vu, rien qui ne vaille la peine…

Il fallait savoir quelque chose à propos de Minerva. Minerva n'aime pas, elle joue et chaque garçon est une proie avec qui elle adore s'amuser, avant de l'achever. _(pas au sens littérale)_

.

.

L'heure de mathématiques s'acheva lentement, et Minerva sortit de la salle de classe avec une démarche féline comme seule elle pouvait les faire.

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de littérature, Rufus, Orga et Rogue n'avait pas ce cours en commun avec elle, donc elle se retrouverait seule avec Sting comme pour l'heure précédente, ce dernier d'ailleurs peinait à la suivre.

_ Cela fait un an il faudrait t'en remettre !

Le bruit d'un corps rentrant violement en contact avec des casiers se fit entendre, si bien que cela piqua la curiosité de la brune qui s'approcha vivement de la source du bruit. A un couloir adjacent où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation, Gadjeel Refox avait plaqué Jet contre les casiers et le maintenait fermement.

_ Je ne renoncerais pas à Levy quoi qu'il arrive !

_ Le goinfre y a renoncé lui, alors pourquoi être aussi buté ?! Ragea Gadjeel.

_ Je ne te la laisserais pas, un jour elle se rendra compte à quel point tu es mauvais et ce jour là je serais là ! Affirma Jet en regardant le brun droit dans les yeux.

Minerva aurait pu applaudir son courage s'il n'avait pas été si pathétique. Si elle avait été à sa place elle aurait évité d'attiser la colère d'une montagne de muscle colérique comme Gadjeel, mais elle n'était pas ce pauvre idiot suicidaire et elle, avait des moyens de se protéger contrairement à ce roux.

Une paire d'yeux rouges vinrent soudainement se poser sur sa personne, Gadjeel ayant remarqué sa présence recula.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna t-il

_ Rien, fit-elle innocemment.

_ Pff, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre marmonna t-il en s'en allant.

Jet quand à lui, reprit son souffle, il avait beau défier Gadjeel, il avait très peur de lui, ses yeux rouges avaient le don de le glacer sur place et il avait dû faire de lourd effort pour soutenir son regard.

Quand le jeune homme s'en alla, Jet intercepta le regard insistant de Minerva sur sa personne.

Il détourna le regard de ses yeux verts profonds, si avec Gadjeel il s'était obligé à soutenir son regard, avec cette fille c'était différent, elle était bien trop intimidante et elle lui faisait un peu peur, elle avait le don de balancer des regards si méprisants qu'ils vous faisait vous sentir comme une fiente de pigeon.

Sentant encore son regard brûler sa peau, il osa relever les yeux et aperçut un petit sourire narquois sur ses lèvres parfaitement maquillé de rouge grenat.

Minerva tourna les talons, un sourire presque sadique naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle venait de trouver sa prochaine proie.

_ Jet ? T'es pas sérieuse ?! fit un Sting estomaqué quand elle vint vers lui.

Le blond avait finit par la rattraper et avait assisté à une partie de la scène en restant à l'écart.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Fit-elle innocemment.

_ Je connais ce regard et ce sourire, tu as une nouvelle proie…en la personne de Jet. Pourquoi lui ?

_ Hum…j'aimerais le faire douter de son amour pour McGarden, insinuer le doute chez lui, le pousser à se détacher d'elle pour finalement qu'il s'attache à moi et puis le jeter… ce serais si divertissant.

_ Tu es vraiment sadique Minerva, je ne sais pas si j'aime ça ou si j'en ai peur ricana t-il.

_ Occupe toi plutôt de gloomy.

_ Ouais fit-il sans conviction.

Minerva s'étonna de ce ton assez détaché mais elle se dit qu'elle obtiendrait la réponse plus tard, en attendant la littérature l'attendait. Sting quand à lui ne put s'empêcher de penser à la phrase que lui avait dit Gadjeel un peu plus tôt _« …rien que dans ton cercle d'amis il y a plein de vilain serpent »._

'_Pff je ne devrait pas écouter les paroles de ce crétin'._

_._

.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans trop d'accro et Sting se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il avait beaucoup d'ennemis dans ce lycée, à croire que le fait qu'il moins de prestance que d'habitude et qu'il soit diminué est provoqué ce flot de haine.

Ou peut être étais-ce parce que pour une fois il prêtait attention aux autres, peut être que si il avait plus d'égard envers les autres il se serait rendu compte du regard haineux du petit brun, ainsi que ceux de quelques filles qu'il avait largué sans égard.

Plongé dans ses pensées il remarqua à peine que Juvia arrivait devant lui, ce ne fut que quand elle passa une main devant ces yeux qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence.

_ Hey la salua t-il en se penchant vers ses lèvres, mais la bleue se recula, étonné de ce mouvement brusque et de ce qu'elle regardait derrière lui, il se retourna à son tour et la seule chose qu'il vit fut Minerva les regardant avec un sourire qu'elle voulut bien veillant, mais bien sûr aucun des deux ne se laissèrent duper et Juvia se demanda ce qu'elle manigançait.

_ Juvia s'inquiète.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que Minerva, elle ne dira rien.

_ Hum… marmonna t-elle peu convaincu

_ J'irais lui parler si tu veux.

_ D'accord, souffla la bleue

Même si celle-ci était encore inquiète par rapport à ce que Minerva avait faillit surprendre, ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes, Juvia aidant Sting à se placer correctement sur la cuvette.

_ Comment a été ta matinée ? Questionna Juvia.

_ Oh tu sais quelque insulte, des coups de béquille et un Gadjeel presque, je répète presque « sympa ».

_ Pardon ?! Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Rien, je me suis découvert quelque ennemis.

_ Tu les découvre seulement maintenant ? S'étonna la bleue. Pourtant cela ne date pas d'hier.

_ Comment cela ?

_ Et bien les filles dans la classe de Juvia te critiques souvent.

_ Et bien, j'étais au courant de ne pas avoir que des fans mais c'est la première fois que j'en suis autant conscient.

_ Il faut dire que d'habitude Sting-kun rentre au lycée sans se soucier de personne, Juvia pense que d'habitude Sting-kun est imperméable mais aujourd'hui non, ton masque de garçon parfait est tombé, cela se voit que tu es abattu…est-ce par rapport au match de ce soir où tu ne pourras pas participer ?

_ Tu es sûr de ne pas lire dans mes pensées ou un truc dans le genre, souffla t-il en baissant la tête, il ne savait si c'est parce qu'étant dans des cabines différentes, la bleue ne voyant pas son visage le mettait en confiance mais il déclara :

_ Les gars m'on demandé de chanter à la fin du déjeuner.

_ Oui comme le veut la tradition.

_ Sauf que tu as vu mon état ?

_ Oui c'est vrai que cela sera dur de marcher au même rythme que les joueurs mais tu peux le faire.

_ Ah quoi bon…je suis foutu…je risque de ne plus jouer de la saison, alors à quoi bon faire semblant…

_ Tu n'assisteras pas au match ?

_ Non je ne pense pas.

_ Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait a Sting-kun ? Ou es celui qui aime tant se pavaner ?

_ N'est-ce pas toi qui ma dit d'arrêter de pavaner ?

_ Oui mais aller devant ces gens en béquille et leur montrer que même si tu ne joues pas, tu restes l'âme de l'équipe, soutenir des coéquipiers ce n'est pas pavaner, c'est…se dépasser ! Et ça c'est une bonne chose, au lieu de te plaindre assis sur la cuvette des toilettes.

_ Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait à ma timide Juvia Lokser ?

_ Tu as l'air tellement déprimé depuis l'accident, Juvia essaye juste de te remonter le moral.

_ Tu es vraiment gentille.

Quand cette phrase sortit de sa bouche, il sentit quelque chose lui tordre les entrailles de façon désagréable, mais il préféra ignorer ce sentiment d'oppression. Et pour s'en débarrasser il se décida à suivre le conseil de Juvia, il était Sting Eucliffe non de dieu!

_ Tu sais que tu es de bon conseil ?

Il ne le vit pas, mais la mage d'eau sourit.

Ils terminèrent leur déjeuner dans le silence et quittèrent les toilettes en même temps, sans se douter que quelqu'un les avaient vu faire.

Cette même personne, ne se doutait pas non plus qu'on l'observait elle.

.

.

.

Sting rentra la tête haute dans les vestiaires, où tous ses coéquipiers se préparaient pour défiler dans les couloirs.

Tous s'étonnèrent de le voir, mais personne ne pipa mot.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Questionna Grey en un grognement.

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir fit Natsu sous un ton plus doux.

_ Quelqu'un m'a fait me rendre compte que fuir n'est pas la solution et en plus cela ferait trop plaisir à cet enfoiré de Bacchus si je n'y vais pas.

_ Il te déteste parce que tu as couché avec sa copine fit Fried en lassant ses chaussures.

_ Ce qui est compréhensible, elle est canon ajouta Rufus.

_ J'étais bourré se défendit-il, en plus c'est un couple très libre.

_ Hum…pas faux…acquiescèrent-ils.

_ Bon assez de parlote et plus d'action ! S'exclama Sting en jetant un regard à son équipe, Rogue était content de voir Sting reprendre un peu de poil de la bête et ne plus se lamenter.

Il se leva de son banc pour aller lui parler mais dès il bouscula Jet l'un des remplaçants, son regard se figea soudainement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

_« Jet courait, un air déterminé sur le visage, malgré la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac et bientôt il arriva devant une grande porte métallique et la poussa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il poussa un cri, un prénom sortit de sa bouche »._

Le prénom fit écho quand la tête de Rogue, sans pour autant qu'il puisse le comprendre. Il eut soudainement besoin de prendre l'air. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et il lui semblait qu'il était à court de souffle.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Questionna Sting en voyant la mine étrange de son ami.

_ Je vais prendre l'air allez-y s'en moi.

_ T'es sûr ? Demanda le blond.

Le brun acquiesça et sortit tandis que Sting s'inquiétait un peu, mais il préféra laisser Rogue s'isoler, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas forcer la main du brun à moins de vouloir s'attirer ses foudres.

.

.

Juvia marchait tranquillement dans le couloir principal quand des chants se firent entendre et elle reconnut une voix qui la fit sourire :

**We'll be singing**  
_Nous allons chanter_  
**When we're winning**  
_Quand nous allons gagner_  
**We'll be singing**  
_Nous allons chanter_

**I get knocked down**  
_Je suis assommé_  
**But I get up again**  
_Mais je me relève encore_  
**You're never going to keep me down(x4)**  
_Tu ne pourras jamais me garder à terre(x4)_

Sting se faisait porter sur les épaules d'un Gadjeel râleur et d'un Grey tout aussi grognon.

Quand le blond passa à ses côtés il lui adressa un clin d'œil, que Juvia lui gratifia d'un sourire, perché sur les épaules de ses co-équipiers, tandis que le cortège de joueurs, de pom-pom girls et d'élèves passaient, leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et Sting, en la voyant lui sourire ainsi, sentit quelque chose remuer dans sa poitrine.

Il détourna le regard et continua à chanter, Juvia de son côté le regarda s'en aller.

_ Comme s'est mignon.

Cette phrase susurrer contre son oreille la fit tressaillir, elle se retourna brusquement vers une Minerva avec un sourire narquois.

_ Que voulez-vous ?

_ Te donner un conseil.

La main fine et parfaitement manucurée de la brune vint saisir le menton de la bleue et lui indiqua une direction, Juvia put alors capter le regard de Jenny sur sa personne, la blonde prise sur le fait fit vite de suivre ses camarades cheerleaders.

_ J'ai surprise Jenny entrain de vous espionnez Sting et toi.

La bleue eu un hoquet de surprise redoutant le pire.

_ Je te conseil de faire un peu plus attention quand vous sortez des toilettes après avoir fait des **choses**.

Juvia tiqua, heureusement mise à part sortir des toilettes en même temps leur comportement n'avait pas été si louche que cela, elle fut un peu soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien surpris de très important, puis soudainement la phrase de la brune sembla totalement faire son chemin à son cerveau et elle en rougit.

_ Vous manquez cruellement de discrétion.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? N'avez-vous pas dit que vous laisserez Juvia tranquille ?

_ Je ne fais que t'aider. Il faut s'entraider entre mage.

_ N'espérez pas de Juvia qu'elle rejoigne votre père ou que…

_ Oh mais je ne veux rien assura le brune d'un ton doucereux.

Minerva ne s'attarda pas et laissa une Juvia songeuse.

Ainsi donc Jenny avait des soupçons ? Juvia entreprit d'aller en parler avec Sting dès que possible.

.

.

Juvia ne put mettre la main sur Sting qu'à la fin de l'après- midi et donc à la fin des cours, elle lui fit signe au loin et bien dissimulé dans un couloir où il y avait peu de circulation, la bleue déclara :

_ Jenny nous surveille.

_ Quoi ? Mais comment ?

_ Il semblerait qu'elle nous ai vus sortir des toilettes en même temps, rien de bien suspect, heureusement, mais quelque chose intrigue Juvia.

_ Qu'est-ce que s'est ?

_ C'est Minerva-san qui en a informé Juvia.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Moins fort tonna t-elle doucement en regardant de droite à gauche pour vérifier si du monde venait.

_ J'avoue ne pas comprendre son intérêt de nous divulguer cette information, Minerva serait plus du genre à ne rien dire et nous laisser dans la merde.

_ Hum…c'est étrange.

_ Mouais….mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant, pensons plutôt au match ! Tu y vas ?

_ Non, Juvia n'y vas jamais.

_ Et bien tu vas m'accompagné ça te fera une première fois !

_ Juvia ne sais pas si…

_ Hey je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a dit de soutenir mes coéquipiers, mais moi j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me soutenir !

Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur les lèvres du blond tandis qu'il venait de trouver un argument (totalement bidon) pour persuader Juvia de l'accompagner.

La bleue pesa le pour et le contre pendant une seconde puis en jetant un regard au blond et en voyant ses yeux de chien battu, elle céda.

_ Très bien Juvia viens !

Mais avant elle devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de justifier à son frère qu'elle reviendrait à la maison vers 19h.

Juvia se sentit soudainement coupable de mentir si facilement à son frère, elle qui lui rapprochait de ne rien lui dire_. 'Sauf que les secrets de Juvia ne mettent pas notre famille en danger'_ essaya t-elle de se persuader, en chassant sa mauvaise conscience.

Elle envoya donc un message à son frère lui disant qu'elle irait à la bibliothèque, et qu'elle en aurait pour un bout de temps, elle savait que son frère priait pour qu'elle se concentre un peu plus sur ses études (sur tout en littérature), alors la moindre initiative serait bien reçu.

Puis elle contacta Wendy pour l'avertir, qu'elle rentrerait un peu plus tard, la petite bleue se contenta de lui dire de bien s'amuser, la plus jeune ayant deviné que sa grande sœur sortirait avec son petit-ami.

Une fois tout les détails conclut, elle réfléchit pour se souvenir si elle n'avait rien prévu, mais rien ne lui venant à l'esprit, elle haussa simplement les épaules.

Sans se douter qu'elle avait effectivement oublié quelque chose.

.

.

Lucy poussa un énième soupir en espionnant discrètement Juvia et Sting entrain de parler.

_ Encore entrain de les espionner.

La blonde sursauta et se retourna vers Gadjeel la main sur le cœur.

_ T'es malade ! J'ai eu peur !

_ Combien de fois t-ais-je déjà dis d'arrêter de la surveiller !

_ J'ai demandé de le faire à Erza mais elle n'a rien dit de spécial…

_ Laisse faire les choses !

_ Justement j'en ai marre de laisser faire les choses !

_ Parle moins fort grogna Gadjeel en voyant quelqu'un passer à côté d'eux.

_ Mon amie me manque chuchota t-elle. Cela fait 4 ans que nous avons arrêté de lui parler pour son bien…mais regarde là ! Tu penses qu'elle est heureuse ?

_Lucy !

_ Non laisse moi parler ! I ans Polyussica nous a prédit que dans le futur Juvia serait mauvaise et ferait le mal, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de m'éloigner, c'est parce que la prédiction disait que c'est des gens qui lui sont chers et ses amis qui la ferait devenir mauvaise ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant furieuse.

_Flash back_

_Il pleuvait ce vendredi là, le cimetière de Magnolia était comme à son habitude, un entassement de pierre tombale lugubre, certaines en mauvais état, d'autres un peu mieux entretenue._

_Au milieu du cimetière, se trouvait six personnes qui entouraient le trou où devait être placé la bière. Tous vêtu de noir, le premier était le prêtre qui effectuait le discours mortuaire. Tandis que l'on mettait la bière en terre.  
Les cinq autres personnes étaient une jeune Juvia qui sanglotait sur l'épaule de son frère et une petite Wendy qui regardait fixement la bière en pleurant silencieusement._

_Jellal lui tentait de rester fort, pour ses sœurs, il tenta aux mieux de faire refluer les larmes, il avait bien assez pleuré, il était temps de prendre ses responsabilités et de prendre soin de ses sœurs._

_Les deux dernières personnes n'étaient d'autres qu'un Gadjeel et une Lucy de 13 ans._

_Il n'y avait que 6 personnes. Seulement six._

_Bientôt la cérémonie prit fin, la fratrie s'en alla, suivit du prête, le brun et la blonde s'apprêtaient à faire de même quand au loin ils aperçurent une silhouette. _

_La pluie brouillant leur vue, ils pensèrent sur le coup qu'ils avaient mal vu, mais bientôt la dites silhouettes s'avança vers eux._

__ Polyussica ?_

_Ils s'étonnèrent de voir la femme misanthrope. Les jeunes l'avaient connu alors qu'avec Juvia ils s'étaient perdus en forêt il y a deux ans._

_La vieille femme leurs avaient crié de sortir de sa propriété et malgré la belle frayeur qu'ils avaient eut, les trois amis étaient retournés la voir, même si elle s'évertuait à dire qu'elle détestait le genre humain, avec le temps elle avait finit par se lasser de devoir les chasser, alors elles les avaient accueillit._

_De plus les petits possédaient tous de la magie, ce qui avait été un argument les laisser entrer dans sa vie, étant elle-même une mage._

_Ce qui étonna le plus les deux jeunes fut les yeux vitreux de la vieillie femme, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils observaient ce phénomène chez la femme, Polyussica avait des dons de voyance et quand la vision était puissante, elle avait tendance à rentrer dans des transes étranges. Comme cette fois là._

_« Ce seront ces amis qui la mènera à sa perte, mauvaise elle deviendra et même sa famille ne pourra l'en empêcher » Dit Polyussica en les regardant fixement._

_Puis la femme aux cheveux roses s'effondra sur le sol sous les yeux écarquillés du brun et de la blonde._

_Ils s'entre-regardèrent et une seule pensée traversa leur esprit 'Polyussica ne se trompe jamais'._

.

.

.

Gadjeel n'aima pas laisser Levy se faire raccompagner chez elle par ses deux boulets, j'ai nommé Jet et Droy, mais il devait parler à Lucy avant tout, il se dirigea donc vers un endroit où il savait que la blonde aimait fréquenter, c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans la forêt, dans une petite clairière. Il y vit la blonde caresser la tête de Plue, son esprit.

Les esprits étaient des êtres magiques qui vivaient dans une autre dimension ,qu' on peut invoquer en ouvrant leur porte grâce à des clés.

Ces clés Lucy les avait reçus de sa mère, quand la femme avait succombé à la maladie quand la petite blonde avait cinq ans. Lucy n'avait été capable de les utiliser qu'à l'âge de 12 ans.

Parfois quand la blonde était triste elle invoquait le plus doux de ses esprits, qui n'étaient autre que Plue.

Gadjeel prit place aux côtés de son amie et se contenta de dire :

_ C'est pour son bien.

_ Je le sais….mais comment tu fais ?

_ J'ai voulu aller lui parler une dizaine de fois…mais à chaque je me suis imaginé une Juvia mauvaise et ça à suffit à m'arrêter…parfois même si ça te fait mal tu dois tout mettre en œuvre pour protéger tes amis.

_ Wow qui êtes vous ? Et qu'avez-fait de Gadjeel Redfox ! On dirait presque que tu es gentil.

_ La ferme ! Marmonna t-il.

.

.

Erza pesta pour la centième fois, tandis qu'elle accélérait le pas, jeudi dernier Juvia lui avait donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour les cours de chimie, mais la rousse était en retard, elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de passer à la pâtisserie.

Et comme le destin fait bien les choses, Erza aperçut Jellal, il venait dans la direction opposé à la sienne.

Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, il eut un moment de flottement où les deux eurent un temps d'arrêt.

Jellal l'observa un moment, elle portait un pull blanc et une écharpe grise, ainsi qu'un jeans noir et des bottes marron et la façon dont ses joues rougissaient à cause du froid. Il la trouva très belle, mais détourna le regard.

_ Je peux vous aider Erza-san ?

_ Je viens pour les cours.

Juvia ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'il ne serait pas là cette heure là ? Songea la rousse.

_ Comment ? Mais Juvia est à la bibliothèque.

_ Bibliothèque ? Oh non est elle ma oublié.

_ Désolé.

_ C'est rien assura la rouquine en tournant les talons.

_ Attendez !

Jellal se maudit, d'avoir parlé, mais il continua sur sa lancé.

_ J'ai été dure et cassant reconnu le jeune homme, et j'en suis désolé.

Il guetta la réaction avidement et quand elle se retourna avec un grand sourire, l'ainé fut rassuré et sentit une chaleur lui réchauffer les entrailles.

_ C'est tout pardonné…bien…je vais y aller !

_ Tu…heu…vous voulez venir prendre un verre ?

Erza en aurait presque sauté de joie si elle avait moins de self-control, elle se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête et le suivit.

Quand ils furent devant la porte, Jellal remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

Se demandant si sa sœur était finalement rentrée plutôt et avait laissé la porte ouverte, il s'y engouffra, mais une fois à l'intérieur un drôle de pressentiment le prit aux tripes, en s'engageant dans le salon il poussa une exclamation. Le salon était sans dessous dessus, comme si une bagarre avait eut lieu.

_ Wendy ?! Hurla t-il.

Aucune réponse ne vint.

_ Wendy ! Juvia ! Hurla t-il. Il grimpa à l'étage et couru dans la chambre de sa jeune sœur, mais elle était vide, la chambre de Juvia également.

_ Wendy ! Hurla t-il désespéré.

L'angoisse vint lui serrer la gorge.

_Jellal-san ! Cria Erza du rez-de-chaussée.

Il se précipita à l'étage inférieur et vit la rouquine lui tendre un morceau de papier.

_ Je l'ai trouvé qui traînait par terre, signala la rouquine.

Jellal blêmit en lisant le mot

**« Nous avons ta sœur, si tu la veux, viens à l'entrepôt 43 du port et amène ta deuxième sœur avec toi.**

**Oracion Seis. »**

Les poings de l'aîné se serrèrent, tandis que sa magie commençait à crépiter autour de lui.

_ Ça va saigner !

* * *

J'explique mon choix sur le Minerva/Jet qui droit surement vous choquez au point de vous demandez si je vais bien, au début quand j'ai voulu mettre Minerva en couple j'ai voulu la mettre avec Rogue, mais je ne voulais pas casser son couple avec Yukino ensuite j'ai voulu la mettre avec Natsu mais il était avec Lucy, j'aurais pu la mettre avec Grey mais je les imagine pas ensemble. Pourquoi Jet ?

Parce que je trouve qu'ils sont si opposé que ça peux donner un truc pas mal, de plus Jet un personnage secondaire, avec très peu de fic centré sur lui, donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas, de plus le fait qu'il soit amoureux de Levy va donner un élément piquant à leur histoire. Je vous demande de laisser une chance à ce couple de faire ses preuves.

(*) dans certains scan j'ai l'impression que Jet a le nez aplatit, dites moi si je me trompes

Rokushimo : salut merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir : ) quand Jellal va tout savoir ça va barder !

Amel : Désolé peu de Jerza, mais j'espère que tu as apprécié .

Keylanie : merci pour tous ces compliments, contente que le chapitre t'es plu, merci pour la review qui m'a fait plaisir

Juju : Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir et j'ai d'autres idée de fic mais il faut encore que je les couche sur le papier :)

En tout cas merci pour tous les commentaires,et tout ceux qui lisent cette fic.


	14. D'un Sting trop curieux

Salut ! De l'action au rendez-vous ! un sting trop curieux !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Méfiez-vous d'un Sting trop curieux.

_Les poings de l'ainé se serrèrent, tandis que sa magie commençait à crépiter autour de lui._

__ Ça va saigner !_

Il lui semblait que cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas sentit sa magie se déchaîner en lui de cette façon, même quand il avait vu Erza se faire attaquer il avait eu plus de contrôle mais aujourd'hui le cas était différent. Sa petite sœur, sa pierre précieuse, avait été kidnappé et était aux mains de malades, il ne pouvait pas simplement accepter cela, il devait aller la chercher !

_ Jellal !

Erza ne se soucia pas de mettre le **'san'** à ce moment, il y avait plus important que des formalités de langages, comme un Jellal dans un état de rage avancé.

Le jeune homme ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais l'atmosphère était devenue lourde et angoissante, la magie du jeune homme était visible autour de lui, une lueur dorée semblait l'entourer et pendant un instant la jeune fille fut réellement impressionnée par la puissance qu'il dégageait, et la marque autour de son œil qui le rendait si beau d'habitude lui donnait en ce moment un air dangereux.

Mais cela n'effraya pas la rouquine, si bien qu'elle s'approcha du bleu, malgré le danger.

_ Jellal répéta t-elle en usant d'un ton plus doux, vous devez vous calmer, la colère n'est jamais bonne conseillère, si vous voulez sauver Wendy il faut réfléchir avant tout.

Des yeux furibonds se posèrent sur elle, si bien qu'à un moment elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas dit une bêtise, mais elle ne se démonta pas et approcha ses mains de Jellal, tout naturellement elles vinrent se placer sur les joues du jeune homme. Cela eut pour effet de le calmer, et sa magie avec.

Bientôt la lueur dorée disparue pour laisser placer à des rougissements que ce soit de sa part ou de celle d'Erza.

Pour évacuer la soudaine tension qui était entrain de naître, Jellal recula.

_ Il faut appeler la police proposa la rouquine.

_ La police ne sera d'aucune utilité, se sont de mages. Je vais appeler Juvia avertit-il en empoignant son téléphone.

.

.

En ce lundi soir jour de match, le gymnase du lycée de Fairy Tail était rempli de toute sortes de bruits. Allant du ballon claquant sur le terrain, aux cris des joueurs qui réclamaient la balle, en passant par les supporteurs qui s'époumonaient pour les encourager, le match étant dans les dernières minutes, ils se devaient de crier très fort.

_ Faute ! Bordel l'arbitre est miro ou quoi ?! Hurla un Sting indigné que l'abrite ne réagisse pas à la faute commise par l'équipe adverse.

A côté de lui, Juvia gloussa en voyant la passion avec laquelle le blond assistait au match.

Ils s'étaient assis au premier rang, sous les insistances de Sting bien évidemment.

Juvia essayait de suivre le jeu et étonnement cela l'intéressait, plus en tout cas qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Mais bientôt son attention fut captée par les vibrations de son téléphone dans sa poche.

Elle le sortit et quand le numéro de son frère s'afficha, elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Juvia reviens avertit-elle au blond avant de quitter le gymnase.

Le blond la regarda partir se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

Dès que la bleue se retrouva dans les couloirs, elle décrocha :

« Juvia ! Es-tu toujours à la bibliothèque ? ».

« Heu…pourquoi ? »Fit une Juvia légèrement paniquée.

« Juvia accroche toi bien...Wendy s'est faites enlever »

La mage d'eau faillit laisser le téléphone tomber de ses mains tant elles tremblèrent, ses jambes semblèrent la lâcher et son pouls accéléra tandis que sa magie avait la furieuse envie d'éclater.

« Je veux que tu restes à la bibliothèque je viens te chercher »

La voix de Juvia trembla quand elle dû prononcer ses mots : « Juvia est au lycée »

« Quoi ? Mais tu m'avais dit… »

« Juvia sait ce qu'elle a dit…mais elle est au lycée »

« Bref, je n'ai pas le temps… tu me rejoins sur le port…j'aurais préféré te laisser en dehors de ça mais ils…»

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Les Oracion Seis »

« Quoi ? Le gang de mages dont maman parlait quand nous étions plus jeunes?! Juvia a toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une légende ! »

« Et bien ils sont tout à fait réel et ils ont exigé que tu viennes »

« Ça pue le piège ! »

« Je sais »

« Juvia arrive tout de suite ! »

_ Où vas-tu ?

La bleue sursauta et en se retournant elle vit Sting.

_ Où vas-tu ? Répéta t-il. _'Je l'ai entendu parler d'un piège…de quoi parle t-elle ?'_

_ Nul part, mentit-elle.

_ Je t'ai clairement entendu…si tu ne veux pas rester tu n'as qu'à le dire clairement siffle le blond.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…Juvia à un problème familial…Juvia doit partir au plus vite pour rejoindre son frère fit-elle d'un ton presque désespéré.

_ C'est urgent ? demanda Sting en avisant du regard paniqué de la bleue.

_ C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Le blond fut saisit par cette phrase et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait arriver de si grave pour que la bleue soit si paniquée, et soudainement Sting se rappela de la promesse qu'il s'était faites, d'éclaircir le nuage de mystère qui entourait Juvia.

Tant de chose l'intriguait chez Juvia, déjà la mort de sa mère, ensuite sa relation étrange avec Gadjeel et Lucy, puis sa crainte que son frère découvre leur relation. Oui Sting devait l'avouer, Juvia l'intriguait beaucoup et si jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour le découvrir, ce soir il était vraiment intrigué. _'Cette histoire de piège est étrange'._

Soudainement une idée apparut dans son esprit, il farfouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et y trouva son trousseau de clé.

_ T'a le permis ? Questionna Sting.

_ Oui fit Juvia sans comprendre, elle avait le permit mais n'ayant pas d'argent elle n'avait pas de voiture.

Sting lui balança le trousseau qu'elle rattrapa in extremis et qu'elle regarda avec incompréhension.

_ Si c'est urgent, prends ma voiture.

Juvia voulu faire un commentaire ou refuser, mais sincèrement elle n'avait pas le temps, elle se contenta de le remercier et elle partit en courant.

Sting de son côté eut un sourire machiavélique, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était peut-être extrême mais il n'était pas connu pour faire les choses à moitié.

Il retourna ensuite dans le gymnase profiter de la fin du match.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas, et avec elle la victoire écrasante de Fairy Tail, puis il alla féliciter ses camarades dans les vestiaires.

Au loin, plus loin de l'agitation de la victoire et de l'excitation, Juvia roulait à toute vitesse, grillant des feux rouges et frôlant quelque piétons, Juvia faisait tout de même attention à la voiture de Sting, même si pour l'instant la bleue était plutôt concentrée sur l'idée de rejoindre son frère pour sauver Wendy.

Elle arriva au port quelque instant plus tard, sur un parking à peine éclairé par quelques lampadaires qui clignotaient faiblement, elle sortit rapidement de la voiture et vit son frère qui se tenait à côté d'Erza.

'_Que fait-elle là ?'_ Songea Juvia en s'approchant des deux jeunes se tenant à l'entrée du port.

_ C'est quoi cette voiture ? questionna Jellal en s'avançant vers elle.

_ Une longue histoire répondit évasivement la bleue, mais qu'est-ce que Erza-san fait ici, n'est-ce pas un peu dangereux pour elle ?

_ Je suis au courant marmonna le plus âgé contrarié.

Jellal n'avait pas voulu qu'elle vienne, la magie était dangereuse pour une humaine, mais la jeune fille s'était montrée, assez insistante et persuasive.

_Flash back_

_Juvia venait de raccrocher qu'Erza se remit à parler._

__ Pourquoi enlever votre sœur ? Je veux dire…ils ne donnent aucune raison et ne demande même pas de rançon…c'est étrange non._

__ Où veux-tu en venir ?_

_Oui définitivement, en temps de crise, le vouvoiement disparaissait. _

__ Que c'est surement Juvia et toi qu'ils veulent…_

__ Je m'en doute...mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller._

__ Attend ! Je viens aussi ! _

__ Pas question ! C'est…_

__ Inutile de me dire que c'est dangereux je suis au courant, mais il faut être plus malin que ces gars…si vous aller chercher votre sœur à deux, les ennemis seront à quoi s'en tenir, mais si une troisième personne est présente en toute discrétion c'est autre chose. Je pourrais la récupérer pendant que vous faites diversion._

__ C'est risqué._

__ Peut être mais si ça se passe mal je pourrais vous venir en aide d'une manière ou d'une autre…je ne serais pas un poids assura t-elle avec détermination et assurance._

_Bien qu'à contre cœur Jellal dû admettre que toute l'aide serait la bienvenue._

_Fin du flash back._

Ils cheminèrent un instant sur les docks déserts, en silence, cherchant impatiemment l'entrepôt dans lequel devait se trouver leur petite Wendy.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Sting et Rogue quittaient le lycée, le brun avait prit une douche dans les vestiaires et s'apprêtait à raccompagner son camarade en voiture, mais ce dernier semblait regarder son téléphone fixement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Questionna t-il agacé de voir le blond ainsi absorbé.

Sting ne répondit pas tout de suite, il ne comprenait pas. Il avait passé sa voiture à Juvia à cause d'une urgence familiale et sur sa voiture était placé un petit traceur relié à son téléphone qui lui indiquait la position de son véhicule en cas de vol et dans ce cas il l'avait utilisé pour savoir si la bleue était bien chez elle et accessoirement pour garder un œil sur son bijoux, mais il semblerait que Juvia lui est mentit. _'Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout au port à une heure pareille…ce n'est pas un endroit pour une fille cela pourrait être dangereux'_

Attendez une seconde là ! C'était de l'inquiétude ça ?

Non ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude se rassura t-il, mais de la curiosité, surtout que le port n'était pas l'endroit le plus sûre de Magnolia pour une voiture de Luxe.

_ Hey Rogue tu peux me déposer au port ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire là bas ? S'étonna le brun en montant au volant de son véhicule.

_ J'ai passé ma voiture à Juvia et mon traceur m'indique qu'elle se trouve au port, je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil.

_ Tu l'as tracé ? Oh la !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je suis juste curieux.

Rogue hocha la tête, peu convaincu des arguments de son ami.

Parallèlement Juvia et Jellal se trouvaient maintenant devant l'entrepôt 43, Erza resta à l'écart, attendant pour agir, les mages s'entre-regardèrent puis poussèrent la grande porte métallique.

Elle s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit et les mages ne s'étonnèrent même pas que la lumière ne soit pas allumée.

Pourtant dès qu'ils firent un pas à l'intérieur toutes les lumières s'allumèrent.

_ Vous voilà !

Relavant le regard, ils aperçurent Cobra debout à l'étage supérieur se tenant nonchalamment à la rambarde.

_ Où est Wendy ?! Attaqua Jellal.

_ Juste ici !

Angel sortit d'une pièce à l'étage et indiqua que la petite Wendy s'y trouvait.

_ Venez la chercher les défia Cobra.

Tout ce passa très vite après cela, Jellal laissa sa magie exploser.

Elle brillait autour de lui, il utilisa le sort météore qui lui donna une grande vitesse, qui le fit décoller du sol et il fonça sur Cobra qui ne bougea pas.

Dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Cobra l'évita avec une agilité surprenante et lui planta une droite dans le visage, il la sentit à peine tant il était en colère.

S'en suivit ensuite d'un enchaînement de mouvement rapide entre les deux hommes.

Juvia de son côté attendit une action de la fille qui ne tarda pas, Angel brandit une clé dorée et prononça une parole.

Une lumière en sortit et un esprit apparut devant Juvia, la mage voulut user de magie mais elle ressentit une sorte de barrière qui l'en empêchait, comme si une alarme dans son esprit lui signalait que si elle en usait maintenant elle serait perdue à tout jamais, mais heureusement Jellal malgré son combat en cours, la vit en difficulté et lança un rayon céleste sur l'esprit qui se désintégra et un autre sur Angel qui n'avait rien vu venir étant de dos. Cobra profita de cette minute d'inattention pour balancer un coup de poing avec sa main désormais recouverte d'écaille pourpre avec des griffes acérées et vénéneuses, d'un poison paralysant.

Quand Angel chuta par-dessus la rambarde et qu'elle s'écrasa au bas, Juvia se précipita vers elle et profita de son étourdissement pour lui arracher ses clés qu'elle balança au loin.

_ A nous deux maintenant !

Juvia n'avait pas besoin de magie songea t-elle en observant la jeune femme se relever difficilement après l'attaque de son frère.

Jellal lui avait appris à se défendre et elle n'allait pas utiliser sa magie à moins d'extrême urgence.

_ C'est ça le problème avec les mages célestes, elles ne sont rien sans leur clés.

Juvia ne savait pas si c'est la rage qui lui donnait toute cette verve mais en tout cas elle se sentait en confiance en ce moment.

Angel fonça sur elle en vitesse, si cette gamine pensait qu'elle avait besoin de clés pour lui foutre une raclée elle se foutait le doigt dans l'œil.

La jeune femme à la chevelure blanche lui administra une droite qu'elle esquiva, sans pour autant voir la deuxième qui arrivait, et que la bleue ne put éviter.

Angel s'apprêtait à lui balancer un second uppercut dans la mâchoire, mais Juvia lui saisit le poing et tordit le poignet de la mage céleste qui ne s'attendait à tant de force de la part de Juvia, Angel plia sous la douleur, Juvia la fit tomber d'un balayage du pied et se mit à labourer son visage de coups malgré la douleur dans ses poings.

Erza de son côté s'était rapprochée considérablement de la porte d'entré et observait les combats avec une certaine admiration, Jellal se battait avec puissance et rage tandis que Juvia combattait avec fureur et précision.

La rouquine secoua la tête, elle devait se concentrer, elle observa un escalier en colimaçon sur sa droite, tous étaient si concentrés dans leurs combats qu'ils ne la remarqueraient même pas, elle entra donc en se faufilant entre les murs, se dissimulant derrière les cartons puis elle monta les escaliers presque au ras du sol et arriva sans trop d'encombre dans la pièce où était retenue Wendy.

Cette dernière était ligotée à une chaise, la bouche bâillonnée, des larmes striaient son visage, Wendy l'a reconnaissant pour l'avoir vu une fois chez elle, fut soulagée. Erza se précipita vers elle et lui enleva son bâillon.

_ Je suis avec ton frère et sa sœur, je te libère tout de suite !

Erza passa derrière elle et se mit à vouloir détacher les nœuds, mais sans succès, elle maudit les foutus liens et chercha autour d'elle un objet coupant.

_ Regardez par là, lui indiqua Wendy.

Erza braqua son regard sur la position indiquée et vit quelques débris de verres, elle sourit saisit l'un des plus gros, puis se mit à découper les cordes.

_ Patience j'ai bientôt finit affirma t-elle en sentant la jeune fille gigoter.

Sur le parking, dans son Aston Martins camouflé par l'obscurité Minerva savourait le spectacle en directe sur son ordi grâce aux caméras présentent dans l'entrepôt, elle se délectait du spectacle et s'étonnait de la force de Juvia, la bleue refusait d'user de magie et se débrouillait plutôt bien au corps à corps.

Tout à coup un bruit de moteur extirpa la mage de son spectacle, Minerva plissa les yeux, surprise et ne s'attendant pas à un tel dénouement.

Elle reconnut la voiture immédiatement et malgré les lumières faibles, elle reconnut Sting sortant du véhicule.

_ Voilà ma voiture fit Sting en tournant la tête sur la gauche, elle était d'ailleurs garder de travers, dans la précipitation.

_ Ok tu l'as trouvé, qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?

_ Je vais aller lui demander quelques explications.

_ Attend je ne te laisse pas seul sur ce parking !

_ T'inquiète ! Ma voiture est là je ne crains rien ! Je vais attendre qu'elle revienne et elle me va redéposer tu n'as pas besoin de rester.

_ Je ne crois pas que…

Sa phrase fut interrompue quand il sentit quelque chose « bouger » en lui, sa tête se fit alors lourde et il ressentit son estomac se tordre, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui essayait de sortir, ou comme si il se sentait attiré par quelque chose, une chose dans l'air qui le mit mal à l'aise, si mal à l'aise qu'il voulu déguerpir.(*)

_ Va-y Rogue, au pire je t'appelle si il y a un problème.

Le brun acquiesça difficilement, il devait partir de cet endroit avant que ce sentiment de mal à l'aise n'atteigne son apogée.

Minerva observa Rogue partir et fut reconnaissante qu'il ne l'ait pas repéré, heureusement il n'y avait de lampadaire dans le coin du parking où elle s'était garée.

'_Qu'est-ce que Sting fout là ?!' _C'est vrai que quand elle avait vu Juvia débarquer avec la voiture de Sting elle avait trouvé cela bizarre mais elle ne s'était pas posée plus de questions, elle avait davantage été intriguée par la présence d'Erza. '_Ainsi donc la petite rousse est proche de cette famille au point d'être au courant de leur secret'._

Voilà une donnée intéressante dont elle pourrait se servir plus tard.

Pour l'heure elle devait gérer un autre problème : Sting.

Honnêtement Minerva ne savait que faire, devait-elle empêcher le blond de s'approcher des combats et ainsi le maintenir dans l'ignorance ou allait-elle modifier ses plans ?

'_Cet idiot contrecarre mes plans…il ne doit pas découvrir que je suis une mage… …mais d'un autre côté, cet idiot pourrait me servir pour atteindre l'amitié de Juvia….hum…non pas tout de suite, c'est trop tôt'._

Sur cette affirmation Minerva décida d'observer avant d'agir.

Sting de son côté se dirigea vers sa voiture pour s'y appuyer quand il vit dans un bâtiment au loin de la lumière, mais ce qui intrigua le blond fut le soudain faisceau de lumière dorée qui brisa une vitre de l'entrepôt .

'_C'est quoi cette merde ?!'_

Intrigué il se mit en marcher vers cette entrepôt qui longeait les quais.

Dans le dit entrepôt Jellal grogna face à la témérité de son adversaire, leur combat ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur. Erza avait put délivrer Wendy mais elles devaient rester là haut sinon elle serait prise dans le combat.

Juvia quand à elle était cachée derrière des caisses, Angel quand à elle avait réussit à récupérer son trousseau de clé et était à la position opposé de celle de Juvia, cherchant une tactique pour la neutraliser.

Bientôt elle invoqua Scorpio un esprit possédant une épaisse queue de scorpion terminant sa colonne vertébrale, et des cheveux rouges et blanc coiffé en arrière.

_ Scorpio je veux cette fille cachée là bas ! exigea la mage céleste.

_We are! Acquiesça vivement l'esprit. Sand spear!

Un jet de sable puissant fut envoyer sur Juvia qui eut du mal à l'éviter et à éviter en même temps les éclats du combat que menait son frère plus loin.

Elle fit un roulé boulé sur le côté pour éviter le second jet et tenta de réfléchir rapidement à ce qu'elle pouvait faire quand un cri retentit, Juvia reconnu la voix sans problème.

Sting se retrouva à l'entrée de l'entrepôt, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, semblant dans l'incompréhension totale.

Quand le blond en longeant les quais avait entendu un vacarme pas possible, piqué dans sa curiosité il s'y était approché mais jamais il n'aurait put soupçonner ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cela eut au moins l'effet de faire s'arrêter le combat de Jellal_. 'Est-ce une manigance de Minerva ? ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan' _songea Cobra.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Questionna t-il à l'intention de Juvia.

_ Cela devient intéressant murmura Angel, elle renvoya Scorpio dans le monde des esprits et fit apparaitre Gemini deux petites créatures bleu flottant au niveau de la mage céleste, bientôt ces deux créatures fusionnèrent pour prendre l'apparence de Juvia.

Sting battit bêtement des paupières en voyant deux Juvia devant lui, l'une semblait aussi paniquée que lui tandis que celle qui venait d'apparaître avait un air mauvais sur le visage.

_ Attaque ! Cria Angel.

A ces mots la Juvia factice se précipita sur Sting lui saisit les béquilles avec force et le frappa avec, la vraie Juvia tenta de faire un mouvement mais elle se stoppa en voyant Cobra frapper son frère durement profitant de l'inattention de celui-ci et il lui donna un coup de griffe, des griffes avec un étrange effet, les membres de Jellal semblèrent se paralyser si bien qu'il tomba au sol.

Juvia se mit à paniquer, d'un côté Sting était aux prises de son double maléfique, de l'autre Jellal était sous le joug de cet affreux serpent, elle jeta un regard à l'étage et Wendy essayait de se libérer de la prise d'Erza qui la retenait pour qu'elle ne plonge pas dans la bataille, et Juvia pouvait sentir la magie de sa sœur devenir instable.

Juvia était désespérée, elle jeta un regard à ses mains inutiles, pas capable de protéger les gens qu'elle chérissait, elle ne voulait pas user de magie, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher, elle devait vaincre sa peur sa de sa magie et la libérer _' et si Juvia n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, comme la dernière fois'._

Elle paniqua, elle ne voulait pas, elle s'était promit, mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Si c'est pour le bien des autres, cela ne peut pas être mal, non ?

Cessant son débat intérieur, elle se mit à se concentrer sur sa magie, sa vraie magie, pas les vagues apaisantes mais plutôt des marées destructrices.

_ Alors petite Juvia que vas-tu faire ? Songea Minerva depuis sa voiture.

Juvia contempla ses mains trembler, sa magie coulait dans ses veines et cette fois elle n'allait pas l'empêcher, elle la sentit littéralement s'expulser hors de son corps sous forme de jets d'eaux qui se dirigèrent vers les mages ennemis.

Les deux l'évitèrent au premier coup mais ils ne s'attendirent pas à ce que le jet d'eau les poursuivent et quand ils les touchèrent ils poussèrent un cri à cause de la brûlure de l'eau bouillante, ce ne fut pas finit, une bulle d'eau se formèrent autour et les emprisonnèrent.

Sting regarda cette scène se produire avec fascination, Juvia était si… puissante, , elle respirait le respect et il la trouva impressionnante.

Bientôt l'eau dans les bulles d'eau se mit bouillir, sous l'œil horrifié de Jellal qui vit sa sœur perdre le contrôle.

_ Juvia arrête !

Juvia ne l'écouta pas, ces enfoirés avaient kidnappé sa sœur quand même ! Ils l'avaient poussé à bout, paralyser son frère et même osé toucher à son petit-ami.

La bulle d'eau éclata soudainement, Juvia venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose, une chose qui lui avait fait perdre sa concentration.

'_Sting connait le secret de Juvia'._

Il eut un moment de flottement où deux mages ennemis furent légèrement hors-service, Gemini avait disparu et Sting regardait intensément Juvia, des tas de questions voulaient sortir de sa bouche, pourtant rien ne sortit.

Cette atmosphère fut interrompit par des bruits de talons claquant sur le pavé, avant de pouvoir faire une action Minerva apparut derrière Sting et lui toucha quelque part derrière la nuque, si bien que le blond tourna de l'œil avant même d'avoir eut le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait.

Elle enjamba son corps sans un regard et offrit un sourire à Juvia.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Questionna t-elle innocemment.

_Minerva !? S'exclama Erza surprise.

Ainsi donc la brune était une mage, étrangement cela ne la choqua pas tant que cela, la brune était une créature mystérieuse et sombre, alors qu'elle possède de la magie n'était pas si étonnant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? grogna Jellal qui commençait à retrouver sa mobilité.

Elle ignora superbement sa question et se concentra sur Angel et Cobra qui émergeaient lentement.

D'un mouvement rapide de mains, elle les fit apparaitre devant ses pieds et leur jeta un regard qui aurait glacé le sang de plus d'un.

Son plan fonctionnait bien, ils avaient kidnappé Wendy pour mettre son frère et sa sœur en colère et ainsi évaluer leur force, ainsi les Oracion Seis avaient ce qu'il souhaitait et il était au tour de Minerva, d'avoir ce qu'elle veut, c'est-à-dire : Passer pour la gentille devant Juvia et gagner son amitié.

C'est pour cela qu'en accord avec leur plan elle saisit le cou d'Angel et prit un air en colère.

_ Ne vous ais-je pas dis quand vous êtes arrivé en ville de ne pas vous approcher de cette famille ?

_ Oui mais…fit un Cobra feignant la peur.

_ La ferme insecte ! Ceci est mon territoire, donc mes règles ! La prochaine fois que vous approchez cette famille je vous brise les os ! Siffla t-elle en relâchant Angel qui toussa fortement.

_ Dégagez je ne veux pas vous revoir ordonna t-elle.

Ce que firent les mages toujours dans leur rôle.

Juvia la regarda les défendre comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser_. 'Minerva qui défend quelqu'un c'est si improbable'_ tellement improbable que Juvia ne voulut pas le croire.

_ Pourquoi nous aider ? Questionna la mage d'eau.

_ Je veux juste bien m'entendre avec la petite amie de mon ami. Fit-elle malicieusement.

Cette phrase saisit Jellal qui jeta un regard à un Sting toujours inconscient.

_ Je veux juste la paix, tous ces conflits sont ennuyants.

_ La paix ?

Minerva se contenta de tourner les talons en laissant une atmosphère énigmatique comme à son habitude.

_ Ju-nee ! Nii-san !

Wendy pouvait enfin redescendre, avec Erza sur les talons, et elle se précipita sur son frère, qui la serra contre lui avec soulagement.

_ Ça va ? Et-ce qu'ils t-ont fait quelque chose ? S'inquiéta t-il.

_ Non, dit-elle en secouant négativement la tête.

Ils s'étaient contenté de débarqué à la maison et Wendy avait été si paralysée par la peur qu'elle avait laissé sa magie éclater dans la pièce qui avait été saccagé mais les mages l'avaient tout de même capturé.

_ Rentrons à a maison fit Juvia en s'approchant doucement de sa famille pour un câlin collectif.

Erza laissa échapper un petit sourire devant ce tableau qu'elle trouva adorable, mais il le perdit rapidement quand elle remarqua plus loin Sting encore inconscient.

Les problèmes n'étaient pas encore tous réglés.

.

.

Tous se mirent d'accord pour rentrer dans la maison de la fratrie, Jellal s'était mit au volant de la voiture du blond, Wendy,Juvia et Erza étaient sur la banquette arrière tandis que Sting était allongé encore inconscient sur le siège passager.

De son côté Juvia stressait fortement, non seulement Sting venait de découvrir son secret mais en plus Jellal avait aussi découvert qu'elle lui cachait un petit-ami et son frère n'avait pas encore parlé ni même ouvert la bouche et ça c'était un signe d'énervement.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison, et Sting choisit ce moment pour ouvrir un œil.

L'heure était maintenant aux explications.

.

.

.

Tous étaient réunis dans le salon, Wendy buvait un chocolat chaud pour l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions. Erza quand à elle restait debout dans un coin de la pièce et écoutait attentivement les explications que l'on donnait à Sting.

_ Alors vous êtes des mages ?! Avec de la magie et tout ?

_ Oui murmura Juvia. Nous sommes nés avec.

_ C'est…c'est…

Juvia baissa la tête, elle ne voulait pas voir le visage du blond, qu'elle imaginait horrifié et choqué.

_ C'est super cool !

_ Quoi ?!

Ce cri avait été poussé par Jellal et Juvia, surtout par la bleue qui dévisagea longuement son petit-ami, la bleue n'avait jamais cru que Sting serait au courant de son secret mais de savoir que le blond était au courant et qu'il le prenait ainsi, lui enlevait une lourde charge sur les épaules.

_ Pour être honnête quand je vous ais vu j'ai cru que je rêvais et j'étais sur le cul ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? La magie existe ! C'est super génial, est-ce que vous êtes un peu comme des magic girl qui sauvent le monde des démons ?

Erza éclata de rire, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question et rien que d'imaginer Jellal vêtu d'un sailor était tordant.

_ Toi aussi tu es une mage Erza ?

_ Non bien sur que non…rigola t-elle, j'ai moi aussi découvert leur secret par accident.

_ Oh… donc récapitulons, toi Juvia tu contrôle l'eau, et ton frère contrôle…

_ La magie du corps céleste répondit la bleue, c'est compliqué à décrire précisa t-elle en voyant le sourcil lever du blond. Wendy elle utilise la magie céleste, de l'air si tu préfères dit-elle devant son air perdu.

_ Mais je ne la contrôle pas murmura tristement Wendy dans sa tasse, je n'ai même pas été capable de me défendre.

_ Ce n'était pas de ta faute affirma l'ainé.

_ Je sais mais…

_ Mais rien…c'est à **moi** de te protéger et **j'ai** échoué tout est de **ma** faute.

Un silence pesant se fit, et les deux humains se sentirent soudainement de trop.

_ Bien ! fit Erza en claquant dans ses mains, il est temps pour moi de partir, Sting je vais te ramener.

Le blond protesta, il voulait rester, mais le regard de sa camarade l'en dissuada.

_ J'aurais besoin de vous parler avant cela Erza-san.

La rouquine sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, de quoi Jellal voulait lui parler ? Elle remarqua aussi que le vouvoiement était de retour.

Wendy de son côté était fatiguée, donc elle monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer, Juvia allait la suivre, mais la petite bleue lui murmura qu'elle ferait mieux de rester avec son petit-ami pour avoir une petite conversation privé et l'ainée se dit que sa sœur avait l'esprit bien trop développé pour son âge.

C'est ainsi que Juvia et Sting se retrouvèrent dehors seuls.

_ Tu n'as pas peur de Juvia ? Demanda t-elle avec une petite voix. Elle devait à tout prix se rassurer.

_ Non.

C'est vrai qu'apprendre que sa petite-amie avait le pouvoir d'ébouillanter des gens était effrayant, mais non il n'avait pas peur, car il s'agissait de sa petite Juvia, celle qui rêvassait en cours, celle qui était de bon conseils, celle qui le soutenait, c'était la gentille Juvia qu'il fréquentait depuis des semaines, celle qui malgré sa puissance se laissait marcher sur les pieds par Jenny, alors non il n'avait pas peur. Émue de voir que le blond ne la craignait pas, Juvia ne put se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre elle.

_ Merci, merci d'accepter Juvia.

Le blond s'étonna de l'entendre doucement sangloter et recula légèrement pour constater que ses yeux étaient en pleurs. Comment une fille qui une heure plus tôt se battait si vaillamment et avec tant de force pouvait passer à l'extrême en devenant si fragile ?

Sting se sentit étrange, quelque chose cognait dans sa poitrine, une chose qui le poussa à embrasser Juvia pour la rassurer et en la sentant répondre à son baiser, beaucoup plus détendue, il se sentit lui aussi bien mieux.

Juvia cessa le baiser elle resta accrochée à lui, elle se sentit vraiment bien. Et à ce moment précis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait échoué. A quoi me direz-vous ? A fermer son cœur à Sting. Le blond avait réussit à se frayer un chemin dans son cœur, la vraie personnalité du blond lui plaisait et lentement elle commençait à ressentir des sentiments pour lui.

_ Au faites fit Sting, semblant se rappeler d'un détail. Qui m'a assommé ? Parce que j'ai sentit une présence derrière moi et puis plus rien.

_ Hum…

Comment lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Minerva ? Devait-elle seulement le lui dire ? C'est vrai que la brune leur était venue en aide, mais Juvia ne lui accordait pas sa confiance.

Juvia décida d'attendre que Minerva le dise à Sting, la brune avait beau être détestable, Juvia n'avait pas le droit de dire son secret, c'était Mierva qui devait choisir de le dire à Sting et si elle ne voulait rien dire à son ami c'était son problème.

_C'était un autre mage, qui nous ai venu en aide.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé aux mages ennemis ?

_ Ils ne poseront plus de problème, ne t'inquiète pas _'Tout du moins Juvia l'espère'._

_ Au faites fit Juvia en se rappelant à son tour d'un détail. Comment as-tu su que Juvia se trouvait au port ?

Sting grimaça, il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir lui dire la vérité.

Au même moment à l'intérieur, Jellal cherchait toujours ces mots.

_Hum…merci pour ce soir, vous…tu…

_ Tu peux me tutoyer…

_ Ok heu…tu nous as aidés alors merci beaucoup.

_ Ce n'était rien, c'est normal.

Un second silence s'installa et l'ainé de la famille se maudit d'être aussi nerveux en la présence de la jeune fille.

Pour évacuer cette tension, Erza prit la parole.

_ Est-ce que tu savais pour Sting ?

_ Non grogna Jellal, je vais d'ailleurs devoir avoir une discussion avec Juvia. Est-ce que tu connais bien ce Sting ?

_ Assez, révéla la rouquine, il est du genre joueur de basket, un peu idiot, dragueur et je ne l'aime pas beaucoup…mais, sa réaction de ce soir m'a surprise.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je pensais qu'il serait du genre à prendre la fuite en criant aux démons mais il l'a bien accepté, et ce soir j'ai eu l'impression qu'il tenait à Juvia, sinon il ne l'aurait pas suivit.

_ Suivit ?

_ Et bien oui, ce soir il y avait match et j'ai entendu qu'il devait y être et si Juvia était au lycée comme elle te l'a dit, ils devaient être ensemble, et si il a réussit à savoir où elle se trouvait c'est qu'il se soucie un tant soit peu d'elle. C'est ce qui m'intrigue le plus, d'habitude Sting ne se soucie de rien ni de personne.

Jellal enregistra toute les infos, commençant à se forger une opinion sur le blond.

_ Je vais y aller signala Erza en le coupant dans ses réflexions.

_ Attend…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et plongea dans son regard intense, dans ses yeux si beau _'de toute façon tout est beau chez elle'._

_ Merci encore.

Ces yeux se mirent à fixer les lèvres d'Erza, en se demandant comment elle réagirait s'il l'embrassait. Le giflerait-elle ? La gifle en valait surement la peine.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que son visage se rapprochait celui de la rouquine.

_ Jellal, avait-elle soufflé du bout des lèvres, ses yeux se fermant.

Le murmure lui fit ouvrir les yeux sans qu'il se rappelle les avoir fermé et en se rendant compte que s'il faisait un seul mouvement il pourrait embrasser ses lèvres, il se mit à paniquer. Mais que faisait-il ?! Erza était mineur bon sang ! Bon d'accord la différence n'était pas très grande, à peine 5 ans, mais tout de même ! Il s'agissait de la camarade de sa sœur !

Il la repoussa, faisant cligner la jeune fille qui ne comprit pas pourquoi, il y a une seconde Jellal allait l'embrasser et maintenant rien.

L'ainé de la famille lui tourna le dos et lui dit :

_ Tu devrais partir.

Erza était blessée, elle ne fit même pas semblant du contraire, elle avait mal. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la repousse ainsi ? Il lui donnait de l'espoir et le lui arrachait si facilement, s'en était presque cruel.

_ Je vais finir par me lasser de ce jeu, souffla t-elle pour elle-même.

Le mage se retourna à cette phrase, mais la jeune fille s'éloignait déjà loin de lui.

Erza en sortant vit Juvia et Sting dans les bras l'un de l'autre et elle les envia, mais elle tâcha de ne rien montrer.

_ Sting je te ramène.

Le ton était tranchant.

_ Heu ouais fit-il un peu déconcerté par ce ton.

Il fit un dernier au revoir à la mage et celle-ci rentra chez elle.

Quand Juvia rentra dans la cuisine pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau et qu'elle vit son frère elle se dit que la soirée était loin d'être finit.

_ Alors comme ça tu as un petit ami.

_...

_ Et ça dure depuis longtemps ?

_ Peut être deux ou trois semaines.

_ Oh… donc tu me mens depuis deux ou trois semaines fit-il d'un ton doucereux.

_...

_ Tu sais la dernière fois tu m'as reproché de garder des secrets…je constate qu'en plus d'être une menteuse tu es une hypocrite Juvia !

_ Jellal !

_ Non ne fait pas cette tête offusquée ! Tu nous a mit en danger ce soir ! Tu n'étais pas à la maison pour être avec ce gars et résultat Wendy s'est faites enlever.

Juvia était sans voix. Lui mettait-il l'enlèvement de leur sœur sur le dos ?

_ Imagine ce qui se serait passé si ce Sting avait décidé de dire à tout le monde notre secret ou pire de prendre des photos de nous utilisant notre magie ?

_ Il n'aurait pas fait ça !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Tu ne le connais que depuis deux ou trois semaines ! Rétorqua t-il. Et de tous les gars que tu pouvais choisir c'est l'un des amis de Minerva que tu as trouvé !

_ C'est pour éviter ce genre de réaction que Juvia n'a rien dit !

_ Tu aurais du agir en adulte et venir m'en parler, si tu veux que je te traites comme tel agit comme tel ! Maintenant va dans ta chambre ! En reparlera demain !

Juvia déglutie et exécuta sans discuter, son frère n'avait jamais été si en colère contre elle et elle regretta de lui avoir mentit.

* * *

(*)la trop forte concentration de magie, à fait réagir le pouvoir de Rogue

Rokushimo : Merci pour la review, contente que tu es apprécié le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-ci t'a aussi plu :)


	15. D'un Jellal compréhensif

**100 REVIEWS !**

Je suis trop contente, merci à tous de lire cette fic et de la commenter, chaque review sont un trésor et me donne de la motivation.

C'est avec plaisir que je vous présente le chapitre 15, un chapitre un peu calme, avec beaucoup de sentiments, avec du Jerza, du Minerva/Jet…

Je m'excuse pour le retard et Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Méfiez-vous d'un Jellal compréhensif.

Quand Juvia se réveilla ce matin là, elle ne voulut pas quitter le lit, hier elle avait mal dormit, ses rêves étaient peuplés de Wendy se faisant tuer ou de son frère la blâmant pour cela. C'est donc sans motivation qu'elle quitta la douceur de ses draps beiges et qu'elle descendit à la cuisine pour manger avant de partir au lycée.

Que ne fut pas sa surprise d'y croiser Jellal.

_ J'ai pris ma journée signala t-il avant même qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose.

_...

La mage d'eau hocha doucement la tête et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour se servir un bol de lait.

_ On doit parler, déclara calmement l'ainé en s'asseyant à la table qui se trouvait au milieu de la cuisine.

Juvia se raidit immédiatement à ses mots, elle se servit son bol et quand elle remit la bouteille de lait à sa place elle fit face à son frère qui l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle se pressa de faire.

Dès qu'elle se posa sur la chaise, elle sentit le regard de son frère sur elle, il était insistant, il la scrutait si bien que l'atmosphère devint lourde et angoissante.

_ J'ai beaucoup réfléchi hier soir….et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que j'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec toi.

Juvia n'osa pas prononcer un mot, mais au fond d'elle, elle était choquée car elle pensait que son frère allait encore lui crier dessus, et elle le mériterait. En y repensant Juvia s'était rendue compte qu'elle aurait dû être honnête avec son frère et ne pas lui mentir ainsi, mais elle avait toujours pensé que son frère l'aurait mal prit donc elle avait préféré se taire.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû sous-entendre que l'enlèvement était de ta faute et je m'en excuse.

_ Heu…

_ Je voudrais désormais que si tu as quelque chose à me dire que tu n'hésites pas à me le rapporter.

Pour le coup Juvia était vraiment surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction, elle qui pensait qu'il serait furieux, elle s'était bien trompé. Juvia s'en voulut de s'être trompée autant sur son frère, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il était assez compréhensif pour accepter sa relation avec Sting.

_ Et si tu me racontais comment vous vous êtes mit ensemble, proposa le jeune Fernandes.

Juvia balbutia quelques mots, elle allait de surprise en surprise. Elle chercha ses mots et essaya de faire le plus court possible et d'éviter les détails gênant.

_ C'est…lui qui est venue vers Juvia , révéla t-elle la tête baissée essayant de cacher ses joues rouges. Juvia n'a pas comprit tout de suite pourquoi il s'intéressait à Juvia et pendant un moment elle a cru à une mauvaise blague, mais il a continué jusqu'à ce que Juvia cède…justement il y a deux ou trois semaines(*)…

_ Oh…

Jellal sembla réfléchir un instant, et quelques secondes plus tard il afficha un grand sourire quand il déclara :

_ Invite le à dîner ce soir.

_ Pardon ?

_ Et bien, il s'agit de ton petit ami, et il est au courant de notre secret, il faut bien que l'ont fassent les présentations, je serais ravi de l'avoir pour le dîner !

_ Juvia ne sais pas…

_ Oh je t'en pris Juvia…

_ Heu…et bien Juvia peut toujours lui demander.

_ Génial ! se réjouis Jellal en frappant ces deux mains.

Il se leva de son siège et avant de quitter la cuisine il se retourna une dernière fois vers sa sœur.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui, je crois qu'après tous les événements d'hier il serait bon de rester un peu ensemble.

_ Heu d'accord…mais…hum à propos…d'Erza-san… hier elle nous a aidés avec Wendy et elle est aussi au courant de notre secret, Juvia pense qu'il serait bien d'entretenir une bonne relation avec elle et donc de l'inviter.

Jellal serra les dents, il n'avait pas prévu cela, mais il accepta tout de même.

Comment était-il censé lutter contre son attirance pour elle, si il l'a voyait tous les jours ?!

Surtout que hier soir il avait faillit faire une grande bêtise.

« Je vais finir par me lasser de ce jeu ».

La phrase qu'avait prononcée Erza l'avait interpellé.

Cette phrase lui avait fait espéré que peut être la rouquine avait des sentiments pour lui, mais il s'était vite fait une raison, même si la rouquine en avait, elle était mineur et il ne pouvait pas imposer une petite amie à ses sœurs, ni imposer à Erza de faire partie d'une famille aussi étrange et torturée qu'était la leurs.

De plus il n'avait pas le temps pour une petite amie avec ses deux jobs.

Sur cette certitude il remonta à l'étage en songeant au diner de ce soir.

Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, si sa sœur pensait qu'il voulait simplement faire la connaissance de Sting, elle se trompait. Jellal, en tant que grand frère se devait de découvrir qui était réellement ce Sting et de le tenir éloigné de sa petite sœur si il s'avérait être un connard. La courte description que lui avait faites Erza, ne lui avait pas plu, surtout le côté dragueur de sa personnalité, alors ce soir ce serait l'occasion de pouvoir lui parler seul à seul.

Foi de Jellal Fernandes il comptait bien confronter ce petit con dès ce soir.

.

.

Quand Sting arriva au lycée ce matin là, il se sentit étrangement impatient à l'idée de voir Juvia, il ne savait si c'était à cause de la révélation du secret de la bleue ou pour une autre raison mais il avait envie de la voir.

Hier soir Sting avait pensé à toute cette histoire, c'est-à-dire aux mages, la magie et toutes les choses qu'il avait découvert, il avait des tonnes de questions à poser à Juvia qu'il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de poser hier soir. Il songea même à les noter sur un papier pour ne pas les oublier, mais il avorta l'idée en songeant qu'avec la chance qu'il avait il risquait de l'égaré et quelqu'un pourrait tomber dessus.

Il salua Orga et Rufus qui discutaient devant la salle de classe quand son téléphone retentit.

Il grogna et le saisit, il fronça les sourcils quand il reconnut le numéro de Juvia et ouvrit le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé :

_«Sting-kun,_

_Juvia ne viendra pas au lycée, elle préfère rester avec sa famille après les événements d'hier, mais peut importe, Jellal voudrais t'inviter à diner ce soir, Juvia est vraiment étonnée de ce revirement soudain._

_PS :Erza-san est aussi invitée, pour la remercier, donc préviens la qu'elle est invitée.»._

Sting relut le message une deuxième fois et soupira à l'idée de devoir parler au démon qu'était Erza, mais si il relut le message c'était aussi parce que quelque chose le chagrinait.

Quelque chose dans ce message le laissaient sur sa faim.

Peut être parce que le message était un peu trop impersonnel à son goût ? Oui s'était cela qui le chagrinait, pas un petit mots qui laissait présager qu'elle écrivait à son petit ami, pas un « bisous » ou aucun émoticône joyeux, rien. Si impersonnel.

Sting ne saisit pas pourquoi cela le contrariait tellement, à quoi c'était-il attendu ? À des mots plus intimes ?

Sans se douter que Juvia avait prit vingt minutes pour écrire ce message pour choisir les bons mots et la bonne formulation pour ne pas passer pour une quiche, maintenant qu'elle était consciente d'avoir des sentiments pour le blond, elle semblait plus troublée que jamais.

Sting de son côté remit son téléphone en place et entra en classe et se mit à réfléchir à la perspective d'un diner. Alors comme cela le grand frère voulait le rencontrer ? C'est vrai qu'hier ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air commode, mais Sting n'avait pas de craintes, si Jellal voulait le rencontrer c'était surement dans une tentative d'amitié. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru ce matin là.

L'arrivée de Minerva dans la classe le sortit de ses pensées, la brune prit place à ses côtés et le salua d'un simple sourire. La brune avait raccompagné Cobra et Angel à la gare, maintenant qu'ils avaient les infos qu'ils désiraient ils pouvaient enfin quitter la ville, au soulagement de Minerva.

Voulant se changer les idées Sting décida d'aborder un sujet avec la brune qu'il savait le ferait oublier ce message.

_ Déjà passé à l'attaque avec ta nouvelle proie ?

Un sourire bien plus machiavélique s'étala sur les lèvres de la brune.

_ Pas encore, mais très bientôt, j'ai d'ailleurs besoin d'un passe temps…

_ C'est donc tout ce qu'un homme représente pour toi ? Un jouet avec lequel tu peux t'amuser ? Fit un Sting plus amusé qu'offusqué.

_ Exactement, aucun homme n'est indispensable et je ferais toujours en sorte que cela ne m'arrive jamais.

_ Est-ce que tu t'amuserais avec moi, si je t'en donnais l'occasion ? Questionna t-il un peu charmeur.

_ Oh mais tu vas t'amuser aussi lors de notre futur nuit ensemble…enfin si tu réussis ton pari.

Le visage de Sting blêmit. Le pari.

Il l'avait presque oublié, presque.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air étrange soudainement, questionna t-elle faussement concernée.

_C'est rien, grogna t-il.

La conversation prit fin quand le professeur arriva dans la salle de classe, au plus grand soulagement de Sting qui dû se répéter une bonne dizaine de fois que sa relation avec Juvia n'était qu'un pari. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de se persuader car il savait que maintenant qu'il était au courant pour la magie de la bleue, rien ne serrait plus comme avant dans leur relation, Sting le sentait, quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose était venue s'ajouter. La confiance.

Juvia avait assez confiance en Sting pour le laisser être le gardien de son secret, sans même essayer de se débarrasser de lui et Sting avait confiance en Juvia pour se confier et pour rester avec elle, même si elle pouvait représenter un danger.

Sting avait donné sa confiance en Juvia dès qu'il avait vu le soulagement de bleue quand il avait accepté son secret, comment douter d'un être aussi fragile mais puissant à la fois ? Si gentille et bienveillante. Si triste mais qui restait debout malgré tout, comment ne pas donner sa confiance à une personne comme elle ?

Sting soupira, il sentait que cette confiance allait le mettre dans la merde.

Il préféra se concentrer sur son cours pour pouvoir oublier un peu ce qui le tracassait, mais sans réel succès, et comme il rêvassait les ¾ du temps, il ne vit pas les deux heures passer et s'étonna presque d'entendre la cloche retentir.

Minerva de son côté quitta rapidement la salle de cours pour aller chercher un livre qu'elle avait oublié dans son casier.

Dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, elle entendit des éclats de voix bien distinct malgré le brouhaha présent dans les couloirs, interpellée elle se retourna et vit Jet et Levy discuter, ou plutôt se disputer à quelques casiers du sien.

La petite bleue avait le visage rouge, témoignant de sa colère, ses poings étaient serrés et elle semblait se retenir de ne pas frapper le jeune homme en face d'elle.

Jet quant à lui se retenait difficilement de ne pas baisser les yeux, il avait toujours eut du mal à tenir tête à Levy, particulièrement quand celle-ci était aussi en colère contre lui, mais tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai, elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix en choisissant Gadjeel. Parfois le rouquin se demandait ce qu'elle lui trouvait, le brun avait beau avoir un physique notable, il n'était ni le plus beau ni le plus intelligent et encore moins le plus gentil, il avait même tendance à être violent et méprisant.

Non. Jet ne voyait pas, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas voir, il refusait de voir le regard amoureux de ce grand crétin, il refusait de le voir porter les livres trop lourd de Levy, il était hors de question qu'il le voit prendre la défense des plus faibles, et il ne voulait pas le voir lire un livre entre deux entrainements de basket parce qu'il savait que si Gadjeel voulait se cultiver s'était à cause de Levy.

Oui, Jet refusait d'abandonner si facilement, un jour se disait-il elle finirait par le voir et par laisser tomber l'autre.

Jet se le répétait depuis un an déjà.

Il attendit patiemment que Levy finisse de l'incendier et quand elle s'en alla telle une furie, il se laissa aller contre son casier quelque instant les yeux fermés, histoire de se calmer.

Et quand il les rouvrit il sursauta violement en voyant Minerva devant lui, il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

_ Je…je peux vous aider ?

Il n'osa même pas la regarder dans les yeux tant il était intimidé par elle, ses yeux verts étaient trop perçants, son sourire trop manipulateur, ses gestes trop calculés. Il avait une fois entendu le crétin percé dire qu'elle était un démon dans la peau d'une jolie fille et qu'il fallait s'en méfier et Jet pour une fois avait été d'accord avec Gadjeel. Cette fille était dangereuse, elle était froide et distante, elle ne côtoyait qu'un nombre réduit de personnes mais connaissait tout le monde.

Un doigt retraçant le contour de son oreille le sortit ses pensées et lui arracha un frisson.

Croisant le regard vert de la jeune fille, il aperçut les lèvres rouges de la jeune fille s'étirer en un sourire indéchiffrable et s'approcher dangereusement de son visage.

Reculant par instinct, il se retrouva bloquer entre le corps de Minerva et le casier, il eut un certain soulagement quand la brune se contenta de se pencher à son oreille.

Pourtant son soulagement vola en éclat quand la mage lui murmura :

_ Quand tu en auras marre des gamines et que tu voudras d'une femme…viens me voir.

Elle ponctua cette phrase d'un léger coup de langue sur le lobe de son oreille et le quitta aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Laissant un roux sous le choc et frissonnant, ne sachant s'il s'agissait de peur, de dégoût ou d'excitation.

La brune de son côté attaquait vite et avec force, elle ne perdait jamais de temps avec une proie, car elle s'en lassait vite, plus vite elle finirait avec lui et plus vite elle pourrait en passer à une autre.

Sting regarda la scène au loin en retenant une grimace, c'était vraiment étrange de voir Minerva s'intéresser à un gars si banal. _'Oh de tout façon ce n'est pas mon problème !' _se dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Le blond sursauta très légèrement et vit Erza juste à côté de lui.

_ T'es là depuis longtemps ?

_ Non je viens d'arriver.

_ Oh vraiment ? Et tu ne m'as pas encore balancé une vacherie ? C'est rare !

_Pff...

Levant les yeux au ciel et se remit à marcher laissa Sting derrière elle.

_ Oh et pendant que j'y pense…tu es invitée chez Juvia ce soir.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es invitée à dîner, répéta t-il.

_ Pour quel raison ? Fit-elle un peu surprise.

_ Pour te remercier ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Erza hocha lentement la tête, un peu étonnée de cette invitation mais elle continua son chemin et se dirigea vers son cours de chimie.

Les heures filèrent à une vitesse affolante et Erza était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne fit pas attention à Grey et Natsu qui se chamaillaient juste à côté d'elle.

_ Erza est-ce que ça va ?

La rouquine reporta son attention sur le visage de Mirajane penché sur le sien.

_ Très bien pourquoi ?

_ Tu sembles songeuse depuis le début de la matinée.

C'était sûrement parce qu'elle était encore perturbé par ce qui c'était passé hier et aussi par rapport à l'invitation de ce soir.

_ Est-ce par rapport à ton pâtissier ?

_ Ouais on peut dire ça.

_ Pourquoi ne pas simplement te confesser à lui, au moins tu sauras où tu en ais…

_ Je sais où j'en suis fit-elle avec un visage sombre, hier il allait m'embrasser mais m'a repoussé.

_ Oh non ! Et comment tu te portes ma pauvre chérie ?

_ Je dois aller chez Juvia ce soir, donc je le verrais.

_ Tu vas vraiment pouvoir lui faire face? Même avec le cœur brisé ? N'aurais-tu pas des tendances sadomaso ?

_ Très certainement, mais je ne suis pas dû genre à fuir devant l'adversité. S'il ne veut pas de moi très bien…mais je ne compte pas abandonner si facilement.

_ Ah je reconnais là mon Erza ! S'exclama Mira extatique. Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas le séduire ?

_ Moins fort ! S'exaspéra la rouquine en voyant des têtes se tourner vers elles, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, je crois que je vais improviser.

_ Je veux tout savoir sur ce qui se passera entre vous, tu m'entends ? Tout ! S'extasia t-elle.

Erza de son côté avait beau avoir essuyé une défaite douloureuse hier, n'abandonnait pas, malgré ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper : « je vais finir par me lasser » elle avait juste dit cela sur le moment mais n'en pensait pas un mot. Depuis plus d'un an, elle avait eu des sentiments pour son pâtissier sans jamais oser lui parler plus de deux minutes, mais elle était Erza Scarlet tout de même, celle que l'on surnommait Titania à cause de son caractère en acier trempé, celle qui était connue pour être la plus déterminée de Fairy Tail.

Alors non elle n'abandonnerait pas Jellal, pas maintenant qu'elle avait une petite ouverture, aussi minuscule soit-elle.

Et cela même si Jellal avait faillit l'embrasser et qu'il s'était reculé pour une mystérieuse raison.

La seule pensée que le Fernandes ait failli l'embrasser donnait la force nécessaire à la rouquine de continuer son action, s'il avait voulu l'embrasser s'était bien pour une raison !

Sur ces pensées pleines de détermination, elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria.

La journée passa très rapidement pour tous le monde, la fratrie inclus, ils passèrent une partie de la journée serrés les uns contre les autres sur le canapé à regarder de vieux film et à rigoler ensemble, à parler entre eux, puis ils eurent une grande discussion sur le fait d'avoir des secrets les uns pour les autres et qu'étant une famille ils devraient se parler.

Vers 17h 30, quand la dernière sonnerie retentit, Sting se fit ramener par Rogue qui avait ensuite pour mission de le déposer chez Juvia vers 20h, le brun se plaignit en disant qu'il n'était pas le chauffeur de Sting, mais accepta tout de même.

Quand la voiture démarra et quitta le lycée, on put voir une forme bouger entre les buissons, cette forme était humaine et en jugeant sa carrure trapue on pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, un flash lumineux traversa l'obscurité que créait le buisson et l'homme eut à peine le temps de prendre la photo la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule.(*)

.

.

.

Au alentour de 20h Erza et Sting se retrouvèrent devant le porche de Juvia attendant pour que l'on vienne les ouvrir.

_ Tu as soigné ton apparence on dirait. Remarqua Erza avec un sourire narquois, stressé à l'idée de rencontrer sa belle famille ?

_ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

Non il n'était pas stressé ! Après tout ce ne serait que la première fois qu'il dînait chez la famille d'une de ses petites-amies, ce n'était pas comme si il avait choisit ses vêtements avec précaution (chemise noire bien repassée et jeans assorti) et non il ne suait pas parce qu'il était stressé mais parce qu'il avait marché (de la voiture jusqu'au porche de Juvia) .

Pourquoi serait-il stressé ? Parce que sa relation avec Juvia prenait un virage inattendu ? Ou étais-ce à cause de cette chose dans sa poitrine qui commençait lentement à se développer.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser la réflexion plus loin, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Wendy se tenait devant eux, souriante comme si l'épisode d'hier n'avait jamais existé.

Erza lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, sincèrement heureuse de voir qu'elle se portait bien.

_ Ça va mieux depuis hier ?

_ Oh oui beaucoup mieux ! S'enthousiasma la petite bleue, avec nii-san et Ju-nee ont à passer une superbe journée tous ensemble.

Ses yeux pétillants témoignaient de sa bonne humeur et cela mit du baume au cœur de la rousse qui hier l'avait vu en pleurs, et terrifiée à l'idée de voir sa famille blessée.

_ Sting-san, Juvia m'a beaucoup parlé toi fit la jeune fille.

_ Vraiment ? S'étonna t-il pensant que la bleue était plutôt du genre à garder tout pour elle.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit sur moi ? Questionna t-il avec un sourire narquois.

_ Rien qui ne te regarde ! S'était exclamée Juvia ayant l'air quelque peu embarrassée.

Elle avança rapidement vers eux, et proposa à Wendy avec un sourire crispé d'aller aider Jellal à la cuisine, une fois sa petite sœur trop bavarde partie, Juvia put soufflée.

_ C'est inutile de le cacher, je me doute que tu dois t'extasier sur ma grande beauté à ta sœur, tu as surement dû t'émerveiller sur la chance que tu avais d'être avec moi ! Se venta le blond.

_ Pff, et les chevilles ça va ? s'amusa Erza.

_ Mes chevilles vont très bien ! Toi par contre….aïe ! Mais je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase se plaignit-il d'avoir reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

_ Ne t-a-t-on pas déjà dit qu'il ne faut pas frapper un homme diminué ! S'offusqua t-il.

_ Oh arrête de te plaindre ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'es mis un couteau sous la gorge pour monter à un arbre !

_ Espèce de…

L'éclat de rire de la bleue le coupa dans son insulte.

_ Dit à ton petit-ami de se calmer avant qu'il ne reçoit un énième coup de béquille.

_ Je te signale que se n'était pas marrant de se faire frapper par le double de sa petite-amie. Dit-il offusqué qu'elle ose remettre cela sur le tapis.

_ Oh mais je ne parlais pas de cela fit Erza en passant la porte et en s'engouffrant dans la maison.

_ Ne me dis pas que ce crétin de Gadjeel t'a dit ça ?! Cria Sting.

_ Bien sûr qu'il me la dit, ricana t-elle en disparaissant derrière un mur.

_ De quoi parle t-elle ? s'inquiéta la bleue.

_ Rien d'important juste des gars qui me sont tombés dessus.

_ Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Juvia ?

_ On ne se vente pas auprès de sa copine de s'être fait tabasser !

_ Sting-kun, soupira t-elle, si tu as besoin de parler, Juvia est là et cela à propos de n'importe quoi.

Sting se perdit une seconde dans ses yeux si bleus et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement.

_ On devrait y allez, souffla la bleue qui savait qu'on finirait par venir les chercher si ils ne se dépêchaient pas

_ Ouais. Murmura t-il sans pour autant reculer et sans lâcher sa joue.

_ Alors lâche Juvia.

_ Pas envie grogna t-il en ravissant ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux.

Si Sting devait être honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait qu'il s'était un peu ennuyé au déjeuner, et que ses conversations aux toilettes avec Juvia lui avait manqué, s'il avait été honnête il aurait avoué que ce message impersonnel l'avait agacé parce qu'il avait pensé qu'ils s'étaient assez rapprochés pour qu'elle soit plus ouverte avec lui. Si Sting avait été honnête il aurait confessé qu'il appréciait embrasser la bleue, de plus en plus.

Malheureusement Sting n'avait jamais été honnête avec lui-même et il ne le serait pas de si tôt.

Quand enfin il relâcha la bleue il croisa le regard indéchiffrable de Jellal qui se tenait à deux mètres d'eux.

_ Bonsoir fit calmement Jellal en s'avançant vers eux.

Juvia déglutie un peu stressée par cette rencontre, Sting n'avait pas eut le temps de parler avec son frère hier et elle sentait que Jellal allait se donner à cœur joie pour l'embarrasser.

L'ainé de la famille vint lui serrer la main, une poignée forte et virile qui broya la main du blond mais sans que ce dernier ne montre aucun signe de douleur.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans la maison, d'où une délicieuse odeur s'échappait, Erza était assise sur le canapé du salon et si Jellal la salua il ne s'étendit pas dans une conversation ni sur le décolleté qu'elle portait.

Juvia servit à tous le monde un verre de soda et tous s'installèrent dans le salon.

_ Alors Sting parle nous de toi, proposa Jellal assis sur le fauteuil.

Juvia qui était sur le rebord du canapé était tendue.

_ Et bien je suis joueur de basket dans l'équipe de Fairy Tail, ou tout du moins je l'étais dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Je vis en colocation avec mon meilleur ami, l'école me prend la tête mais un peu comme à nous tous n'est-ce pas ? Rigola t-il, mais malheureusement la blague n'eut pas l'effet escompté et fit froncer les sourcils du bleu.

_ Et tes parents ? Questionna Jellal.

Quand le visage du blond s'assombrit, Jellal se dit qu'il avait fait une erreur.

_ Mort.

Un seul mot qui avait réussit à glacer l'ambiance, Erza sembla surprise, elle n'était pas au courant de cela, c'est vrai qu'elle savait que le blond ne vivait pas avec ses parents mais elle ignorait que le blond était orphelin, il fallait dire qu'elle ne le connaissait qu'à travers ses nombreuses tentatives de drague et son arrogance. Erza réalisait qu'elle s'était arrêtée à l'attitude hautaine du blond sans même essayer de le connaître avant de le juger.

_ Je crois que l'on peut passer à table fit Juvia pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Bonne idée ! Approuva Jellal qui s'en voulait d'avoir mit le sujet sur le tapis.

Wendy et Erza le suivirent jusqu'à la cuisine et quand Sting s'apprêtait à faire de même, la main de Juvia se posa sur son poignet.

_ N'avais pas tu dis que ta mère était en vie ?

_ Elle est comme morte pour moi.

Et Sting se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

.

.

Contrairement à ce que Juvia avait cru le dîner se déroulait plutôt bien, ils avaient bien mangé, et avait opté pour de la nourriture autre que celle qu'ils mangeaient d'habitude et ils s'étaient donc empiffrés de lasagne à la bolognaise tandis que Sting subissait un réel interrogatoire de la part de Jellal.

Bien sûr l'ainé disait s'intéresser simplement à la vie du petit ami de sa sœur, mais personne n'était dupe, on ne demande pas à quelqu'un combien il avait eu de relation avant sa sœur par hasard.

Juvia s'était d'ailleurs offusquée de cette question et avait dit à Sting qu'il n'était pas obligé de répondre, au soulagement du blond qui aurait été embarrassé de révéler le nombre de ses conquêtes.

Mise à par cela il n'eut pas d'accident notable, et Erza et Juvia se mirent à parler ensemble, et le sujet de la magie vint au centre de la conversation quand Erza demanda comment ils avaient obtenu leur pouvoir.

Sting fut reconnaissant que la rouquine pose la question, lui-même n'avait pas osé en parler.

_ Et bien heu… fit Juvia en cherchant ses mots.

_ Attend je vais lui expliquer proposa l'ainé. C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole depuis le début du dîner mais il tâcha de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux lui rappelait l'incident de la veille.

_ Notre mère avait pour habitude nous raconter nos origines pour nous border et elle nous disait qu'avant, en des temps immémoriaux le monde regorgeait de magie, les mages, c'est-à-dire des hommes et des femmes capable d'user de magies vivaient en paix avec ceux qui n'en possédait pas. Mage était une profession en ce temps et ont demandaient aux mages de remplir toute sorte de missions que ce soit combattre des bandits ou tuer des monstres affreux…les mages étaient répartis en guilde.

Cette période à connu beaucoup de tragédie comme des temps de paix, certaines de ces tragédies étaient opérés par des guildes illégales, où les mages œuvraient pour le mal, l'une de ces guildes, la plus puissante de cet époque avait fait le monde courir à sa perte, bien heureusement ils ont été stoppé mais les non-mages ont prit si peur qu'ils ont décidé de supprimer toute magie, détruisant le système de guilde et ceux qui tentaient de se rebeller se faisait tuer, les humains ont détruit tout ce qui rappelait la magie et il y a eu une grande rafle aux mages. Certains ont survécu et se sont cachés, et nous sommes leur descendants.

La magie est présent en chacun de nous mais chez certains plus que d'autres, ce qui fait que certaine personne peuvent pratiquer la magie et d'autres pas, c'est aussi une histoire de génétique, si ta mère est un mage, tu as 100% de chance d'en être un.

Nous ne sommes plus beaucoup de nos jours, peut être une bonne centaine sur tout le continent.

_ Oh ! fit Erza.

_ Donc ça se déclare quand vous êtes enfants ? questionna le blond.

_ Ça dépend, répondue Juvia, la magie fait partie de nous et sommeille en nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de se réveiller, elle peut se déclarer d'elle-même ou peut être déclenchée par un événement particulier.

Elle eut une minute de silence durant laquelle elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées et en y regardant de plus près Jellal et Wendy semblèrent tendus mais elle finit par reprendre :

_ Généralement elle se déclare durant l'enfance, mais dans certains cas particulier cela peut arriver à l'adolescence.

Le silence se fit après cela et quand le diner fut terminé, Jellal et Juvia se chargèrent de débarrasser la vaisselle.

Sting était intrigué par ce silence étrange mais ne posa pas de question, il se leva et retourna au salon avec Erza et Wendy.

Une fois installée, la rouquine se remit à poser des questions sur la magie.

_ Donc toi tu possèdes la magie de l'air ?

_ Oui hocha la bleue, mais j'ai aussi le pouvoir de guérir.

_ Vraiment ? S'émerveilla la rouquine.

_ Tu saurais guérir une fracture ? Plaisanta Sting.

_ Je l'ignore, je me suis toujours entrainée sur des animaux…mais je peux essayer sur toi !

_ Hey je plaisante Wendy-chan , ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

_ Non je…je pourrais tout de même essayer, j'ai vraiment envie de voir si j'en suis capable…

Sting sembla réfléchir à cette option,si son pied guérissait il pourrait réintégrer l'équipe et l'école redeviendrait vivable, pourtant une chose lui fit abandonner l'idée.

Si son pied guérissait au bout de quelque jour, cela serait suspect, il ne pouvait même pas prétendre d'avoir fait semblant, l'infirmière du lycée avait examiné son pied, ainsi que le médecin et les filles l'avaient vu tomber et Rogue avait vu la radiographie.

Non s'était trop risqué, on poserait trop de question et il ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, surtout pas depuis qu'il fréquentait une mage, ce serais dangereux pour elle. Sting s'étonna de ses pensées mais ne voulut pas épiloguer dessus, il avait peur des conclusions qu'il pourrait en tirer.

_ Désolé Wendy-chan mais ma guérison serait trop prématuré et tout le monde trouvera cela étrange, même si il y a peu de chance que cela se produise je ne veux pas que l'on remonte jusqu'à vous.

Erza fut saisit par cette déclaration, où était le petit con arrogant et égoïste qui aurait tout fait pour réintégrer son équipe ?

Il offrit un sourire désolé à Wendy qui comprit ses raisons et ne lui en voulut pas et en relevant le regard il remarqua que Juvia et Jellal se tenait à l'entrée du salon et le regard tous deux surpris.

Juvia en particulier semblait très troublée.

Elle traversa le salon et sortit de la maison à toute vitesse.

_ Je pense que tu devrais aller la voir chuchota Erza.

Sting s'exécuta et sortit à son tour.

Wendy de son côté soupira et décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller nourrir Charles qui n'avait pas quitté l'étage depuis l'arrivé des invités.

Erza et Jellal se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

La rouquine le regarda fixement, réfléchissant à la stratégie à adopter, et en y réfléchissant elle se dit qu'une dose d'honnêteté ne lui ferait pas de mal et qu'elle devait à tout prix le confronter, elle se leva donc du canapé et s'avança vers Jellal, ce mouvement soudain l'étonna et le fit reculer.

La rouquine ne se soucia pas du mouvement de recul et se colla au corps musclé de Jellal, ses mains encerclèrent son visage et Jellal écarquilla les yeux en voyant les lèvres d'Erza chercher les siennes, il sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser les lèvres, mais rien de plus car Erza recula.

_ A quoi tu joues ?

_ Oh, quand tu veux m'embrasser et reculer à la dernière minute il n'y a pas de problème, mais quand c'est moi qui le fait il y a un problème, ce n'est pas agréable n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je m'excuse pour hier, c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû…

_ Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, grogna t-elle. Ce que je veux c'est comprendre pourquoi tu as initié ce moment pour ensuite me repousser sèchement ?

_ Tu… tu aurais voulu que je continue?

_ Tu as encore toute tes dents alors bien sûr que je l'aurais voulu !

__'Ça change beaucoup de chose….hey à quoi tu penses Jellal ? Cela ne change rien, elle reste mineur_ !' Je n'embrasse pas les mineurs…

_ C'est dont cela dont il est question, mon âge ?

_...

_ J'aurais une autre question, pourquoi avoir initié le baiser ? Etais-ce à cause d'une envie soudaine ou étais-ce plus profond ?

Et voilà ! La question était tombée et le bleu était totalement incapable de répondre, il n'allait pas lui avouer que depuis plus d'un an il la regardait à la pâtisserie, qu'il la trouvait magnifique, qu'il guettait ses visites et qu'à chaque fois qu'il la voyait son cœur manquait de sortir de sa poitrine ? Non il ne le lui dirait pas, il préféra attaquer en retour :

_ Et pour quelle raison voudrais-tu me laisser t'embrasser ?

Erza rosit, elle s'était faites avoir, mais elle, contrairement à Jellal n'avait pas peur de parler de ses sentiments, elle avait le courage de tout avouer.

_ Parce que j'en avais envie et que j'en rêve depuis longtemps déclara t-elle de la plus naturel des façons.

_ P-Pardon ?

_ Tu as bien entendu….et j'attendrais, que tu me donnes tes raisons à ton tour.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait rien, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la maison.

.

.

Quelques minutes plutôt Sting avait rejoint Juvia qui regardait le ciel sombre, elle lui tournait le dos et refusait de le regarder.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien, nia Juvia.

_ Mettons rapidement fin à ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

_ Tu…tu as renoncé à ce que tu voulais depuis des jours… tu ne cesse de te torturer à cause de cela et pourtant tu as laissé passer cette chance.

_ Cela attirerait l'attention …

_ Juvia sait et Juvia est touchée…personne n'a jamais fait ça pour Juvia ou pour sa famille, Juvia n'est pas habituée à partager son secret avec des personnes de l'extérieur…ça fait du bien de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un fit-elle en lui faisant enfin face.

_ Oh poupée tu es trop mignonne ! S'amusa t-il.

_ Arrête avec ce surnom se plaignit-elle

_ Oh toi arrête je sais que tu l'adores.

_ Pas du tout, ce surnom est…

Juvia n'acheva pas sa phrase, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Erza.

_ Ce fut une superbe soirée mais je dois partir, merci pour l'invitation, on se revoit demain.

_ Vous êtes sur de vouloir rentrée seule ?

_ Oui ça va aller, t'inquiète.

_ Juvia voudrais quand même te raccompagner jusqu'au bout de la rue.

Puis elle jeta un regard à Sting en lui souriant et quitta le porche en compagnie de la rouquine.

Quelque seconde après le départ des filles, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Jellal qui se tint près de Sting en silence pendant quelque seconde, puis finit par dire :

_ Quand j'ai appris que ma sœur sortait avec un gars je dois avouer que j'étais furieux et pas rassuré….et maintenant que je t'ai devant moi je dois avouer que…

Sting commença à pousser un soupir de soulagement, au moins il n'aurait de problème avec son frère.

_... je ne suis toujours pas rassuré.

Le blond s'étonna de cette phrase et se tourna vers Jellal et remarqua que celui le regardait avec des yeux tranchants.

Jellal quant à lui, se sentait frustré, il n'avait absolument rien trouvé de concret à reprocher à ce gars et pourtant il avait cherché, mais au fond de lui Jellal savait que quelque chose clochait, un garçon avec autant de bonnes intention n'existait pas, il ne croyait pas en la romance entre un gars populaire et une fille invisible, cela n'existait que dans les films et si Sting s'intéressait à sa sœur ce n'était certainement qu'avec des arrières pensées.

_ Tu caches quelque chose, je le sais. Les hommes comme toi je les connais, ma mère en à beaucoup fréquentés, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ma sœur et je sais que même si je lui interdis de te voir elle le ferra quand même, alors tu as plutôt intérêt à te tenir tranquille, à garder tes mains dans tes poches et à ne pas la faire souffrir parce que sinon…

Il saisit le col de la chemise du blond, tandis que ses mains brillaient d'une forte lueur dorée.

_ Je garde un œil sur toi. Prévint-il avant de laisser le blond planter là.

Sting se remit à respirer après le départ de Jellal.

Ce type pouvait se montrer vachement intimidant quand il le voulait, Sting poussa un soupir en téléphonant à Rogue pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Il était dans la merde. A la fin du pari il ferrait nécessairement souffrir Juvia et si le faisait il pouvait d'or et déjà creuser sa tombe.

'_Putain comment je vais faire ?!'_

* * *

(*) En gros ils sortent ensemble depuis presque 3 semaines mais Sting avait commencé à a la draguer un peu avant, donc quand Jellal lui a demandé comment bien de temps ça durait elle a répondu 2 ou 3 semaines mais on peut dire que Sting a son pari depuis plus d'un mois.

(*) Un nouveau mystère et un nouveau personnage arrive.

Réponses aux reviews :

Juju : Salut merci pour la review, lire tes reviews me fait toujours plaisir et non Sting ne sera pas un mage. Je réfléchis encore à une idée de fic avec le navia , si cette idée devient concrète je te le ferait savoir, parce que je suis aussi une grande fan de ce couple mais j'ai beaucoup d'autres idée en tête et il faut que fasse un choix : ) ,

Guest : Merci pour la review : )

Key : Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre.

Rokushimo : Merci pour la précédente review qui m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre aussi. : )


	16. Des fêtes de Noël

Salut tous le monde!

J'avais prévu décrire ce chapitre pour les fêtes mais j'ai prit du retard avec ma pause, donc ce chapitre à deux mois de retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ;)

Ce chapitre est assez long environ 10 000 milles, j'étais assez inspiré.

Il y a l'apparition de Lector et Frosh et j'ai préféré leur laisser leur couleur original

Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes, j'ai beau relire il en reste toujours quelques unes.

* * *

Chapitre16 : Méfiez-vous des fêtes de Noël.

Une semaine avait passé depuis le fameux dîner où Jellal avait ouvertement menacé Sting de lui faire la peau s'il faisait souffrir sa sœur.

Et Sting avait beau avoir du courage et de la fierté il devait avouer qu'il était un peu intimidé par cet homme qui possédait les armes pour le blesser et qui selon son regard menaçant, n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

Bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix.

Sting soupira en sortant de voiture, le verglas sur le trottoir avait faillit le faire tomber une bonne dizaine de fois, le paysage autour de lui était désormais blanc et enneigé, en moins de deux jours le paysage de Magnolia avait complètement changé. Sting s'était étonné qu'il neige, Juvia avait été aussi surprise que lui, elle lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'il n'avait pas neigé à Magnolia depuis 5 ans !

Avec la neige était venue la merveilleuse et magique période de noël !

Les décorations, les guirlandes, les sapins dans les centres commerciaux, les chants de noël, les magasins qui avaient revêtu leur devanture aux couleurs rouges, blanche et verte.

Noël était l'une des périodes que Sting affectionnait secrètement et cela pour plusieurs raisons :

Premièrement les chants de noël lui rappelaient les barres de rire qu'il se payait avec Rogue quand ils étaient plus jeunes parce que le père du blond tenait toujours à chanter tout son répertoire de chansons et cela avec une voix caverneuse et extrêmement fausse.

Noel était aussi la période des films qui se ressemblaient tous mais dont on ne pouvait se lasser de regarder à la télé, confortablement installé dans le canapé.

Oui cela pouvait sembler être nias de penser comme cela. Si Sting avait pu étouffer son côté otaku, il n'avait pu se résoudre à perdre sa naïveté face à noël, bien sûr il était conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une fête commercial, mais il préférait admirer les décorations et songer au noël passé avec son père et cela même si cela lui faisait mal.

'_Je suis peut être un peu maso '_songea t-il en passant les portes de son lycée. Heureusement aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances et dans cinq petits jours serait le jour J, le 25 décembre.

Depuis une semaine, le lycée était décoré aux couleurs de noël, des petits sapins trainaient dans certaines salles, de la neige artificielle décorait les bureaux des profs, et des élèves s'étaient vêtus en rouge et blanc, bref Fairy Tail fêtait comme il se doit.

Il se dirigea vers son casier pour prendre ses livres de sciences, le miroir accroché à son casier lui refléta une image de lui qui lui plût, ses cheveux en épis partaient dans tous les sens, mais dans un parfait effet coiffé/décoiffé, sa boucle d'oreille en forme de cristal ne le quittait pas, et il portait aujourd'hui un trench noir avec un polo gris _' même avec des béquilles je suis la classe incarnée'._

Il était accaparé par son portait, quand il vit juste derrière lui Juvia passer à toute vitesse, quand il se retourna vers elle il remarqua que ces cheveux étaient remplis de neige et que derrière elle, Jenny et deux autres filles gloussaient , il semblerait que la blonde est balancée une boule de neige à Juvia.

Ne savant pas si il devait suivre la bleue pour lui demander si ça allait ou s'il devait simplement rester au dehors de ça, il préféra écouter ses instincts et suivit la bleue.

Il jeta un regard derrière son épaule et vit Jenny perdre son sourire, mais sûr le moment et avec tous les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir-regagnant leur classe- il ne s'en soucia pas et continua à avancer jusqu'aux toilettes des filles où Juvia s'était engouffrée.

Il y pénétra sans hésitation et personne n'y fit vraiment attention, tous sauf deux personnes.

_ Sting-kun !

_ J'ai vu ce que Jenny a fait.

_ Oh, chuchota t-elle en secouant sa tête pour enlever la neige qui n'avait pas encore fondu.

_ Il y a un truc qui m'intrigue…pourquoi Jenny te déteste autant ?

Encore un mystère qu'il s'était promit de percer mais qu'il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de faire.

Le visage de Juvia blêmit et automatiquement ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle baissa la tête, comme perdue dans ces pensées.

_ Elle ses raisons souffla t-elle.

_ Quelles raisons sont valables pour te traiter ainsi ? Au moins une fois par semaine elle te martyrise !

_ Elle a ses raisons, répéta t-elle.

_ Lesquelles ! S'impatienta t-il.

_ Ce sont des choses en rapport avec nos familles respectives.

_ Attend, attend, tu es entrain de me dire que tu as connu Jenny en dehors du lycée ?

Juvia eut une expression douloureuse qui fut vite remplacée par une mine attristée quand elle dit dans un souffle, tel un murmure, si bien que Sting cru se m'éprendre :

_ Il fut un temps où nous étions amies….mais c'était il y a si longtemps…chuchota t-elle comme si elle se retenait de se livrer entièrement.

Sting quant à lui digérait petit à petit l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ainsi donc Jenny et Juvia étaient amies, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi la blonde semblait parfois à la limite de la haine quand il s'agissait de Juvia.

Qu'est-ce que leur famille venait faire dans cette histoire ?

Tant de questions qui furent interrompue par la question timide de Juvia.

_ Est-ce que Juvia peut…hum…avoir un câlin ?

Cette question avait été posée de la plus mignonne de façon si bien que le blond ne put le lui refuser.

_ Bien sûr poupée.

Juvia ne s'offusqua même du surnom et Sting déposa ses béquilles sur le côté pour qu'elles ne le gênent pas.

Et doucement, presque timidement elle vint se coller au blond et l'étreint doucement, Juvia en avait besoin, elle avait besoin de chaleur humaine, elle avait besoin du corps du blond contre le sien surtout quand il répondit à son étreinte et qu'il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

Sting préféra garder le silence et la garda contre lui se sentant vraiment bien, étrangement détendu (et cela sans qu'elle utilise la magie sur lui) et les cheveux de la bleue sentait la brise marine et c'était plutôt reposant.

Soudain Sting remarqua quelque chose :

Ce moment était vraiment intime, bien sûr ils s'étaient embrassé plusieurs fois, mais les échanges de salive n'étaient rien comparé à maintenant, cette étreinte signifiait tellement plus, Sting sentit quelque chose pulser dans sa poitrine, quelque chose de dangereux, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas identifier, mais qui finirait par le dépasser.

Pour l'instant il appréciait juste ce moment simple où il se sentait bien, ou tout moins jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit et où ils durent se séparer.

La peur les prirent aux tripes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il s'agissait de Minerva, cette dernière avait d'ailleurs un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ Si vous tenez tellement à votre petit secret que cela, vous devriez être plus discret, soupira t-elle comme si elle était exaspérée.

Elle alla se regarder dans les miroirs devant les lavabos et attendit patiemment une réaction, celle-ci ne tarda pas :

_ Qu'es-ce que tu fiches ici ? grogna le blond.

_ J'assure vos arrières répondit-elle.

_ Juvia ne comprend pas.

_ J'ai surpris Jenny entrain d'écouter à la porte.

Effectivement, quelque minutes plutôt, Jenny avait remarqué que le blond prenait la même direction que la bleue et elle l'avait donc suivit jusqu'aux toilettes et avait collé son oreille à la porte.

Elle avait _**presque**_ tous entendu, s'étonnant à chaque fois de la familiarité avec laquelle ils se parlaient. Avait-elle eut raison de les trouver suspects quand ils étaient montés dans l'ambulance ensemble ?

Avaient-ils une relation quelconque ?

'_Non c'est impossible Sting n'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'entretenir une relation avec une fille si pathétique et si peu jolie'_

'_Peut-être sont-ils amis ?...non cela aussi est impossible, pourquoi Sting se serait-il encombré d'un boulet pareil, qui n'est même pas populaire, sans amis, ni même jolie et surtout sans charisme…non c'est impossible'_

Jenny ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer mais comptait bien le découvrir, surtout que cette petite idiote avait osé parler de **ça** à Sting, même si elle ne s'était pas étendue dessus, Jenny ressentit une profonde colère en entendant :

« Attend, attend, tu es entrain de me dire que tu as connu Jenny en dehors du lycée »

Elle n'eut guère le loisir d'écouter la suite, car quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule, elle sursauta et se retourna en constant que non seulement les couloirs s'étaient vidés mais qu'en plus Minerva Orlando se tenait devant elle, ses yeux étaient menaçant.

_ Dégage !

Jenny ouvrit la bouche offusquée prête à lui répondre mais la brune la devança en saisissant son menton fermement, elle s'approcha de son oreille et siffla :

_ La prochaine fois que tu t'attaques à elle, je te le ferais payer.

Elle relâcha ensuite la blonde qui la regarda quelque peu effrayée et s'enfuit presque.

Minerva contente de son petit effet, sourit, elle avait vu toute la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, allant de Juvia se recevant une boule de neige en pleine figure, ensuite du blond et de la bleue entrant au toilettes jusqu'à Jenny les espionnant.

Et tout cela caché derrière un mur, tel une ombre, c'était l'un des nombreux talents de la brune.

Elle avait ensuite laissé les deux idiots seuls un moment avant de faire sa grande entrée, et avait même jeté un coup d'œil par la serrure et s'était étonnée de les voir enlacés. La voilà donc devant son miroir à se remettre une couche de rouge à lèvre en leur racontant comment elle avait fait fuir Jenny.

_ Tu l'as menacé ? S'étonna Sting.

_ Pourquoi ? Fit Juvia méfiante.

_ J'essais de vous aider à maintenir votre secret.

_ Vous ! fit Juvia d'un ton incrédule, vous essayez de nous aider ? Dans quel but ?

_ Ne te l'ais-je pas déjà dis ? Je veux être l'amie de la petite-amie de mon ami, c'est tout.

_ Vous mentez, vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête claqua t-elle.

_ Parfois ma chère Juvia, la solution la plus simple est souvent la bonne…et pendant que j'y pense…le cours de littérature n'a-t-il pas déjà commencé ? Je crois savoir que ton professeur déteste le retard.

Juvia se retint de grogner, Minerva venait gentiment et implicitement de lui dire de dégager.

La bleue jeta un regard à Sting, n'aimant pas l'idée de le laisser seul avec elle, mais elle dû bien s'y résoudre, si son frère entendait parler d'un autre retard, il allait être furieux. Alors bon gré mal gré, elle quitta les toilettes et se dirigea vers son prochain cours et dès que Juvia s'éloigna assez, le blond sembla perdre son sang-froid.

_ A quoi tu joues bordel ?! C'est quoi ce cirque ?

_ Aurais-tu peur que je sois un danger pour ton pari ?

Le pari. Il n'y avait même pas pensé quand il s'était demandé pourquoi Minerva cherchait l'amitié de Juvia.

La seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé était que Juvia était déjà quelqu'un de fragile et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'embarrasser d'une fille aussi sarcastique, sadique et calculatrice que Minerva.

_ Ne raconte pas de bêtises, c'est juste que je ne comprends pourquoi tu veux d'elle comme amie.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit.

_ Je ne te crois pas, il y a une autre raison, c'est obligé !

_ Désolé de te décevoir, mais… elle cessa de se regarder dans le miroir et approcha du blond…. je veux vraiment devenir son amie. Ne me dis que cela te dérange ?

_ Pourquoi cela me dérangerais ? Grogna t-il sur la défensive.

_ Oh pas de ça avec moi mon petit Sting ! je t'ai vu serrer la petite Juvia dans tes bras, les seuls fois où je t'ai vu prendre une fille dans tes bras c'était pour lui toucher les fesses, or là c'était différent.

Sting fronça les sourcils, il sentait une étrange colère le consumer à l'encontre de son amie. De qu'elle droit avait-elle espionnée un moment si intime ?

Mettons nous d'accord, il n'était pas quelqu'un de pudique, il pouvait facilement se promener nu dans les couloirs ou bécoter une fille dans un salon bondé de monde mais quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments il préférait ne pas les étaler.

Wow, attendez une seconde ! Retour en arrière !

Avait-il dit sentiment ?

Soudainement effrayé par ses propres pensées et par l'évidence qu'il se refusait de voir, il déclara :

_ Gloomy est juste un pari, elle est peut-être différente des autres mais elle reste et restera un pari que je suis pressé d'achever !

Sting ne savait pas qui de Minerva ou de lui il essayait de convaincre, car lui-même n'y croyait plu, Juvia n'était pas un simple pari, elle était devenue bien plus que ça.

Sting chassa cette pensée loin de lui, il ne voulait pas y penser, il préféra remettre la question à plus tard, quand il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que d'y répondre.

_ Alors dépêche toi de l'achever, car je dois avouer que j'ai hâte voir de quoi tu es capable au lit !

_ Si tu es si impatiente alors pourquoi ne pas avoir couché avec moi depuis le début ?

_ Cela n'aurait pas été amusant sinon, conclut-elle.

Elle sortit des toilettes avec son regard peu avenant, elle ôta son téléphone de sa poche et contempla l'écran où il était inscrit « Enregistreur vocal », comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait une conversation avec Sting sur le pari, la jeune fille enregistrait la conversation, ces enregistrements pouvaient toujours servir.

_****Flash back_

_« N'insulte pas mon génie! C'est de la pur improvisation! Franchement ce pari c'est du tout cuit! Minerva prépare toi à passer à la casserole!_

__C'est ce qu'on verra susurra la brune en contemplant son téléphone avec un air peu avenant. Elle mit pause sur l'enregistreur. Cet idiot n'avait aucune idée que lui aussi se faisait manipuler » (voir chapitre2)._

.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Juvia poussa un grand soupir, les toilettes des garçons étaient hors service à cause de la plomberie, donc la porte était fermée à clé, empêchant la bleue d'y déjeuner. Pourquoi fermer la porte à clé me direz-vous, alors qu'un simple mot aurait suffit.

Parce que l'an dernier un incident semblable était arrivé, les lavabos étaient bouchés, et un petit malin avait laissé le robinet ouvert à grande eaux et résultat cela avait débordé au point de commencer à envahir les couloirs. L'homme d'entretient avait été si furieux que désormais il fermait la porte à clé.

En bref Juvia était condamnée à mangé à la cafétéria, avec une tête de condamnée à mort, elle posa son plateau de nourriture sur une table reculée et se mit à manger en silence.

Ou tout du moins le plus de silence que lui autorisait la cafétéria, c'est-à-dire aucun.

Soudainement la chaise en face de la sienne se fit tirer et Erza prit place en face d'elle, la jeune fille portait un chapeau de père noël et avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

_ Salut !

_ Oh bonjour Erza-san, répondit-elle poliment.

_ Hey Erza !

Les jeunes filles virent Mirajane avec son plateau repas dans une main et venir s'installer à côté d'Erza et offrit un sourire éblouissant à Juvia, qui ne put que lui répondre plus timidement.

_ Bonjour Juvia !

_ Bonjour Mira-san.

_ Oh combien de fois t'ais-je dis de laisser tomber le san !

_ Vous vous connaissez ? fit une Erza perdue, elle savait que Mira lui avait parlé de Juvia mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle se connaissait vraiment.

_ Mira-san…Mira rectifia t-elle, prête ces notes à Juvia pour combler son retard quand Juvia s'endort en cours d'histoire.

_ C'est notre seul cours ensemble avertit la jeune fille aux cheveux blanc.

La bleue acquiesça et recommença à manger en silence, elle n'était déjà pas habitué à manger à la cafétéria et encore moins avec des gens à sa table.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour le réveillon les filles ?

_ Rien, je devais allez le passer avec Lucy mais finalement elle le passe avec Natsu.

La phrase d'Erza tillât chez Juvia.

_ Tu peux venir à la maison proposa Mira.

_ Non, vous êtes censé partir dans votre village d'origine dans deux jours, profite de tes vacances en famille, ça va aller pour moi.

_ En es-tu sûr ? Peut être que Grey…

_ Grey part à la montagne avec son ami d'enfance Lyon et avec la fille de sa mère adoptive Ultear, ils veulent s'y réunir pour honorer sa mémoire, donc je n'ai pas ma place.

_ Et bien peut être que…

_ Juvia t'invite.

Erza la regarda avec surprise et sembla hésiter mais ensuite Mira s'écria :

_ Oh Erza va-y ! Tu en crèves d'envie !

Evidemment qu'elle rêvait de passer son réveillon avec Jellal, mais elle ne voulait pas jouer à la fille qui s'incrustait dans leur famille _'oh et puis merde c'est elle qui t'a invité !'._

_ J'accepte !

Juvia s'en réjouis, Erza était vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable et ainsi pour une fois sa famille pourrait organiser un vrai noël au lieu d'un simple diner sur le canapé avec une musique de noël dans le fond.

La chaise à côté de la sienne se faisant tirer la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle s'étonna de voir Grey Fullbuster, le jeune homme connu pour toujours se déshabiller en toute occasion (et même sans s'en rendre compte parfois), il était aussi très populaire auprès des jeunes filles car il avait un charme indéniable, mais il était aussi un peu froid ce qui refroidissait certaine.

_ Salut fit-il à l'encontre de Juvia, cette dernière peu habitué lui répondu très doucement et baissa la tête sur sa nourriture.

_ Inutile d'être intimidé, ce n'est que cet idiot de Grey lui fit Erza en la voyant se replier sur elle-même.

_ Comment tu m'as appelé s'offusqua t-il.

_ Idiot répéta t-elle en lui lançant un regard si noir que le jeune homme déglutit malgré lui. Tu as un problème ça ?

_ Non aucun nia t-il toujours un peu intimidé par son amie qui pouvait se montrer vraiment effrayante quand elle le voulait.

Mira ne put s'empêcher de glousser devant cette scène presque quotidienne et Juvia ne put retenir un sourire, franchement amusée.

_ Hey les gars ! Héla Natsu en s'essayant sans grâce sur la chaise libre à côté de Juvia

_ Natsu ! Toujours aussi délicat, se moqua Grey

_ Crétin grogna t-il en retour avec l'intention de débuter une énième bataille, mais il se stoppa un instant en se demandant qui était la fille qui était entre lui et l'autre crétin.

_ Tu es nouvelle ? Demanda t-il curieux.

A cette question il reçu deux coups de pied puissant qui le fit hurler, ils furent administrés par Erza et Mira à cause de la bêtise de leur ami.

_ Elle est dans le même lycée que nous depuis trois ans pauvre idiot s'exaspéra Grey.

_ Ahaha rigola Natsu gêné en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, je n'ai pas fait attention.

_ Tu ne fais jamais attention le blâma Erza.

_ Ce n'est pas grave murmura Juvia gênée que le pauvre jeune homme se fasse sermonner par sa faute.

_ Ne t'occupe pas de lui murmura Grey à l'oreille de la bleue, c'est un idiot.

_ Qui est-ce que tu traite d'idiot ?! Idiot !

_ Toi pauvre crétin !

Et ils se chamaillèrent encore quelque instant jusqu'à ce qu'Erza leur ordonne d'une voix ferme mais calme de se taire, les deux idiots ne l'entendant pas continuèrent à se disputer, jusqu'à ce que Natsu commettent l'irréparable et balancent son assiette de purée de pois cassé dans la figure du brun, éclaboussant quelque peu Juvia en même temps.

Grey riposta en lui balançant un verre de jus de fraise à la figure, Erza perdant patience et ne voulant pas que la situation dérape en bataille de nourriture s'apprêtait à intervenir quand le rire de Juvia fendit l'atmosphère étonnant un peu tout le monde dans la cafétéria.

Tous ceux qui connaissaient gloomy de réputation savait qu'elle était connu pour toujours sembler triste et morose c'est pour cela que plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

Erza esquissa un sourire et se calma.

_ Vu que vous avez réussit à faire rire Juvia, alors je vais vous laisser la vie sauve.

Cela refroidis les deux jeunes hommes et cela les dissuada de continuer, néanmoins Natsu heureux d'avoir échappé à une tape monumental, passa son bras sur les épaules d'une Juvia surprise et déclara qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il, je cite « je resterais collé à ses basques si cela me permet d'éviter de me faire frapper ! »

Toute la table éclata de rire et le reste du déjeuner se passa plutôt bien, Juvia apprécia ce déjeuner à plusieurs.

Natsu et Grey se chamaillant avec elle au milieu et recevoir des projections d'aliments avait été dérangeant au début mais amusant par la suite, les coups de sang d'Erza l'amusait grandement et la gentillesse de Mirajane l'avait toujours mise à l'aise, elle quitta donc la cafétéria de bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelqu'un l'interpeller.

En se retournant elle vit Sting disparaitre au couloir adjacent, elle le suivit puis en le voyant rentrée dans une salle de classe, elle jeta un regard derrière pour être sûr qu'on ne les observait pas. Quand elle pénétra enfin dans la salle de classe, elle vit Sting qui l'attendait, son regard était étrange, il semblait en colère.

_ Est-ce que ça va Sting-kun ?

_ Je vais parfaitement bien, et je vois que toi aussi tu vas bien

_ Oui effectivement…Juvia n'est pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait venir ici ni pourquoi tu sembles fâché .

_ Tu n'as une petite idée ?

_ Non fit-elle sincèrement perdue.

_ Je t'ai vu ce midi avec Natsu et les autres !

Sting ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être en colère, d'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas la foutu raison de cette colère, c'était si idiot, pourquoi serait-il en colère d'avoir vu Juvia être si proche de Natsu, (assez pour que ce crétin la touche), pourquoi s'était-il sentit irrité de voir la bleue éclater de rire et être heureuse sans qu'il n'est à être présent ?

'_Oh c'est dont cela' _lui chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête.

'_Ce qui te rend fou n'est pas qu'elle soit heureuse vu comment tu as aimé l'entendre éclater de rire, ce qui t'énerve c'est de voir qu'elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour être heureuse'._

Cette constatation le frappa durement. Il avait déjà ressentit cette colère auparavant, il y avait eu le jour de l'incident avec l'arbre où il avait été irrité que Juvia ne le regarde pas, ensuite le message impersonnel lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, et maintenant ça !

Juvia n'avait pas besoin de lui, alors que lui avait désespérément cherché son regard, Juvia n'avait pas besoin de lui alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit à cause d'un foutu texto et Juvia n'avait pas besoin de lui alors qu'il s'était sentit furieux en la voyant entourée de Grey et Natsu, ce dernier osant la toucher, l'amusant, lui offrant une vie social. Oui Sting avait serré les poings en voyant Juvia parler à Grey, il avait bien faillit faire irruption à la table quand ces idiots l'avaient éclaboussé avec du jus de fraise et un peu de purée.

Il avait détesté l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, celle que Juvia ne souffrirait peut être pas de leur hypothétique future rupture, après le pari, et qu'elle s'en remettrait.

Ne vous méprenez pas il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle souffre, mais Sting songeait surtout qu'au final cela voudrait dire qu'elle s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas être le seul à ressentir ce truc (qu'il refusait d'analyser) dans sa poitrine.

_ Sting-kun ? Fit-elle troublée par le ton de reproche de la phrase.

_ Pff laisse tomber marmonna t-il avant de quitter la salle sous les yeux d'une Juvia désemparée qui ne comprenait pas la raison de la colère de son petit-ami.

Juvia tenta bien de le rattraper mais le blond avait déjà disparu dans la masse d'élèves.

A la fin des cours, elle l'aperçut rapidement mais le blond s'en était déjà allé avec Rogue dans la voiture de celui-ci.

La mage d'eau eut alors l'idée de lui téléphoner mais seule la tonalité lui répondit, debout devant le portail elle regarda d'un air morose son téléphone. Elle se questionna sur ce qu'elle avait put faire pour l'énerver autant, quand une présence se fit sentir dans son dos.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite gloomy, tu sembles vraiment abattue ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire Minerva ?

_ Et bien si j'en crois ce que j'ai observé, Sting t'a évité à la sortie, je serais d'ailleurs curieuse d'en savoir la raison.

_ Si seulement Juvia le savait, souffla t-elle.

_ Oh moi j'ai peut être une hypothèse.

Les sourcils froncés elle fixa la brune qui avait un sourire malicieux.

_ Tu sais Sting est habitué à un certain…type de fille on va dire, peut être s'est-il lassé de tes pulls de grand-mère.

Juvia jeta un regard à ses vêtements, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ni à la monde, ni très beau mais c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait s'offrir et même si elle avait songé à créer ses propres vêtements, le tissu n'était pas gratuit non plus, de plus elle était tellement habituée à ce qu'on la critique sur tout, qu'elle avait finit par ne plus faire attention.

C'est vrai qu'elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Sting s'intéressait à elle, et ce n'était visiblement pas à cause de ses vêtements.

_ Vous dites n'importe, Sting n'est pas comme ça !

Minerva éclata de rire.

_ Tu es si naïve s'en est presque mignon !

Les joues de Juvia chauffèrent à cause la colère et du « compliment » implicite (si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi).

Minerva saisit avec autorité le téléphone de la bleue et y tapa quelque chose sans que celle-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, puis la brune le lui rendu et s'éloigna en disant :

_ Tu as beaucoup de concurrence, si j'étais toi je ferrais tout pour les éloigner, et pour cela tu auras besoin de moi.

Juvia lorgna son écran, le numéro de téléphone de Minerva était inscrit dans son répertoire.

Quand Juvia rentra chez elle ce jour là, les mots de Minerva tournaient en rond dans sa tête. '_Et si elle avait raison'_

Plus sa raison lui disait que Minerva disait cela pour lui pourrir la vie plus les faits témoignaient en la faveur de son hypothèse, non seulement Sting n'avait pas répondu à ses derniers appels mais en plus Minerva avait raison sur un point :

Sting aimait les jolies filles et Juvia était loin de pouvoir se comparer à des filles comme Minerva, Erza ou même Lucy.

Juvia se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir désespéré.

Minerva venait de lui mettre le doute.

.

.

.

Le lendemain quand Juvia se réveilla elle avait la ferme intention d'aller voir Sting, elle prit un long petit déjeuner avec sa petite sœur où elles discutèrent pendant près d'une heure, puis la bleue prévint son frère par sms qu'elle allait voir Sting quelque instant.

Juvia prit une douche rapide puis se dirigea vers son armoire où elle scruta ses vêtements d'un regard plus critique que d'habitude. Effectivement ces vêtements se ressemblaient plus ou moins tous, la plus part étant des pulls, certains étaient bleus, noirs, kakis ou prunes.

Ses jupes trop longues et ses jeans larges étaient tous bleus et noirs, en bref ses tenues étaient d'une tristesse sans nom. Et si avant cela ne lui importait pas. Aujourd'hui elle voulait savoir si s'était la raison pour laquelle Sting s'éloignait d'elle.

Juvia espérait avoir tord, elle s'était vraiment convaincu que Sting n'était plus quelqu'un de futile, et elle se refusait de croire qu'il la jugerait sur son apparence.

Elle enfila un pull bleu marine, elle redescendu, passa des bottes noir et enfila un imperméable neige.

Elle marcha dans les rues blanches de Magnolia, observant de temps à autres quelques personnes déraper sur le verglas, des enfants faisant de la luge et se balançaient des boules de neige.

Cela rappela de bon souvenir de son enfance à Juvia mais elle ne préféra pas s'étendre sur eux.

Bientôt l'immeuble du blond fut en vue, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sa passer l'entrée, des petits geignements retentirent, intriguée la bleue s'en approcha et remarqua que le bruit provenait, d'une petite ruelle , devant elle, un petit corps animal se démarquait du blanc de la neige, le petit chat au pelage rouge semblait mort tandis qu'un autre chat au pelage vert lui frappait doucement le museau comme si il essayait de le réveiller.

Le cœur de la bleue se tordit à cette vue, elle s'approcha doucement et l'autre chat la jaugea semblant protéger son petit camarade à terre, Juvia continua de s'approcher, doucement et cela malgré les crocs menaçants de l'animal, elle vit très vite que la poitrine du chat couleur fauve se soulevait.

.

.

Quelques étages plus haut Sting était loin de se douter que sa petite-amie se trouver en bas, assis sur le canapé il repensa aux événements d'hier. Il s'était beaucoup retourné dans son lit à cause de cela.

D'une part, parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre ce qui était évident et d'autre part il avait même songé pendant une seconde à s'éloigner de Juvia le temps que ses idées soient plus claire et ainsi mettre un terme au pari.

Cette idée avait vite été chassé, il ne voulait pas fuir, ni même abandonner, ce n'était pas son genre ! Il avait entrepris quelque chose alors il comptait bien le finir, et cette chose dans sa poitrine pouvait bien aller se faire voir, il allait simplement l'oublier et ne pas l'identifier.

Alors qu'il était encore tourmenté par ses pensées la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Sting s'en étonna pensant qu'il s'agissait de Rogue, ce dernier était partit une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt pour prendre le train et rejoindre sa famille qui vivait à l'Est de Fiore pour les fêtes.

Quand enfin il ouvrit il s'étonna de trouver Juvia tenant serrée contre elle deux chats.

La bleue s'invita à entrer en catastrophe.

_ Celui-ci est frigorifié, va me chercher des serviettes et augmente le chauffage !

Sting cligna les yeux, peu habitué à recevoir des ordres de Juvia ou surtout de la voir lui commander des choses avec une voix si autoritaire _' ma foi dans d'autres circonstances, avec des menottes et des bas sexy, je peux très bien m'y habituer à ce ton autoritaire '_

_ Sting-kun ! S'exclama t-elle en tirant le blond de ses pensées.

Reprenant vite le pied sur la réalité il s'activa à faire tous ce que la bleue lui avait demandé.

Une fois fait le petit chat au pelage vert étanchait sa soif avec un bol de lait que Sting lui avait posé dans la cuisine et Juvia tenait fermement serré le chat au pelage rouge enroulé dans une serviette chaude. Sting prit place à ses côtés et la regarda prendre soin de l'animal avec une certaine admiration, totalement absorbée par sa tâche, un petit sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres, il la trouva très mignonne ainsi.

_ Pourquoi tu évites Juvia ?

Cette question brutale l'étonna.

_N'essais pas de nier !

_ Je n'essayerai pas assura t-il

_ Alors pourquoi semblais-tu si furieux hier ? Est-ce que Juvia a fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Tu n'as rien…

_ Arrête de mentir le coupa t-elle. Est-ce que c'est…par rapport au look de Juvia ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Est-ce que tu t'es lassé de Juvia parce qu'elle est différente des autres filles que tu fréquentais.

Sur le coup Sting n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ Alors quel est la raison de cette attitude ? Cria t-elle excédée.

Ce cri eut le pouvoir de réveiller la boule de poil endormit, qui regagnait lentement une température normale.

Il se mit gigoter souhaitant se libérer de la serviette et des bras de Juvia qui lui coupait sa liberté de mouvement.

Voyant cela Sting le prit d'autorité des bras de la bleue et de la plus naturelle des façons Sting s'occupa du chat et non seulement Juvia les trouva adorable mais elle sut aussi qu'elle venait de trouver un maitre à ces petites bêtes.

_ Juvia peut-elle avoir un indice sur ce qui s'est passé?

_ C'est quelque chose qui a avoir avec ce que j'ai vu dans la cafétéria hier.

_ La cafétéria ?

La bleue réfléchit un instant, revoyant la scène, il ne s'était rien passé de spécial à part Grey et Natsu se bagarrant, non il n'y avait rien de particulier, enfin à part le fait que Natsu dépose son bras autour de ses épaules mais cela avait été un geste purement amical.

_ Tu n'es pas jaloux quand même ?

_ Moi jaloux s'esclaffa t-il, ce rire sonna tellement faux que même Sting qui habituellement mentait facilement se demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

Où était le charmeur manipulateur Sting Eucliffe ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à mentir_ 'c'était si facile avant'._

Oui mais avant il n'avait pas cette chose dans sa poitrine, avant il ne connaissait pas le secret de Juvia, il n'avait pas encore rencontré sa famille, avant ils n'avaient pas partagé des choses intimes ensemble, avant tout était plus simple.

_ Oublions tous ça proposa Sting.

La bleue concéda d'oublier toute cette histoire mais nota dans un coin de sa tête cette histoire de jalousie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ces chats ?

_ Surement les emmener dans un refuge ou tu pourrais les garder, celui-ci semble t'aimer dit-elle en lorgnant sur la boule de poil rouge assoupit sur ses genoux.

_ C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons…mais je ne suis pas sûr que Rogue soit fan de l'idée, je lui demanderais quand il reviendra de vacances.

_ Il n'est pas là !? S'étonna la bleue.

_ Tous mes potes sont partis dans leur famille pour Noel.

_ Mais tu es seul ?

_ Oui.

_ Ce n'est pas possible s'outra Juvia, tu viens pour le réveillon !

Sting rigola devant sa mine très mignonne et accepta, puis il se rappela qu'il aurait à faire face à Jellal et il soupira.

_Hum…Sting-kun…Juvia aurait une question.

_...

_ Est-ce que…Juvia te plaît au niveau vestimentaire?

_ C'est quoi encore ces questions sur ton look ?

_ Répond honnêtement.

Le blond soupira intérieurement, devait-il vraiment répondre ? Il aimait bien Juvia, mais s'il devait être honnête il devait avouer, que le style grand-mère des années 40 n'était pas super, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait attention aux choix vestimentaires de Juvia que maintenant il ne les voyait presque plus.

_ Je n'y fait pas attention.

Sting avait pourtant cru qu'il avait donné la bonne réponse mais la mine de Juvia lui prouva le contraire.

_ Juvia va-y aller.

_ Quoi ! Attend !

Malgré ses cris, la bleue s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

.

.

.

.

Juvia observa la foule présente au centre commercial ce jour là, certains effectuaient les dernier achats à deux jours de Noel, Juvia n'avait pas ce problème son cadeau était déjà fait et emballé depuis le mois de novembre.

N'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent, la famille avait l'accord tacite de s'offrir des cadeaux fabriquer eux-mêmes à noël et de réserver l'argent pour les anniversaires.

Donc beaucoup d'entre vous doivent se demander ce que Juvia faisait là si elle n'avait rien à acheter. Et bien tout simplement, hier après avoir quitté l'appart de son petit-ami, la bleue s'était longtemps torturé l'esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de prendre une décision, décision qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire avoir faites.

_ Juvia !

La bleue eut une grimace. Avait-elle vraiment accepté de rencontrer Minerva au centre commercial ?

Oui elle l'avait fait.

Minerva passa à côté d'elle lui faisant signe de la suivre, ce que la bleue avait fait un brin sceptique.

Bientôt elles pénétrèrent dans un magasin de vêtement et la brune se dirigea sans un mot vers un premier rayon, la bleue s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, quand Minerva lui balança à la figure un vêtement.

_ Hey mais ça va pas !

_ Va dans une cabine et essaye cette robe.

_ Pourquoi ? Juvia n'a pas d'argent pour ça…

_ Fait ce que j'ai dis !

Juvia poussa un soupir ennuyé, commençant à regretter d'avoir fait appel à Minerva.

Cette dernière lui avait dit il y a deux jours qu'elle aurait besoin d'elle si Juvia voulait faire concurrence avec les autres filles.

Et la bleue se rendant compte que si elle voulait éloigner une hypothétique cooccurrence, elle devrait faire des efforts, avait (après avoir longuement hésité) appelé Minerva.

Juvia se dirigea donc vers les cabines d'essayage et pendant près d'une demi heure, elle passa son temps essayer des tenues sous l'œil critique de la brune qui se contentait de commentaire tel que « on peut faire quelque chose de toi ».

Juvia se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une stratégie pour faire ami/ami avec elle, la brune ne lui aurait jamais proposé ça sinon, elle soupira en essayant une paire d'escarpin que lui avait tendu Minerva.

_ Juvia est fatiguée se plaignit-elle en repoussant les rideaux.

Minerva siffla en voyant ce que la bleue portait.

_ Je crois que nous avons trouvé la perle rare, celle là va avec les autres. Les autres étant une pile de vêtements que Minerva avait sélectionnés comme ceux allant le mieux à la mage d'eau.

Juvia soupira et se changea.

_ Passons à la caisse déclara la brune.

_ Attendez !attendez ! Juvia n'a pas d'argent pour tous cela.

_ J'avais cru comprendre …c'est moi qui paye.

_ Quoi ? Non ! Juvia n'est pas nécessiteuse !

_ Pourrais-tu la fermer et accepter mon cadeau.

_ Non ! Juvia ne comprend pas pourquoi vous faites cela ? Et n'essayez pas de me faire avaler l'excuse que vous souhaitez devenir amie avec Juvia.

_ Il ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit que j'essayais d'être gentille ?

_ Non ! Vous n'êtes pas gentille, vous ignorez ce que ce mot veut dire ! Vous ne pouvez pas tous acheter avec de l'argent vous savez, ni l'amitié de Juvia et encore moins un cœur !

Minerva haussa un sourcil, ainsi donc voilà ce que la petite bleue pensait d'elle, elle n'en fut pas étonnée tous le monde pensait cela d'elle et ce n'était pas vraiment éloigné de la réalité.

Elle avait de l'argent et ne voyait pas le mal à l'utiliser.

_ Juvia est désolé.

Cette phrase la sortit de ses pensées et l'étonna.

_ Juvia a été cruelle de vous dire cela.

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? S'étonna t-elle. C'est vrai.

_ Peut être mais c'est blessant, et vous avez beau être manipulatrice Juvia n'aime pas l'idée de vous juger sans vraiment vous connaître.

Minerva hallucinait, deux minutes plutôt elle lui balançait ses quatre vérités et maintenant elle s'en voulait de les lui avoir dites. _'A quel point est-elle gentille ?'_

_ Tu m'as plutôt bien cerné avoua la brune, mais tu es trop bonne pour ton propre bien dit-elle en tournant les talons, elle prit les quelques vêtements sélectionnés et les déposa à la caisse.

Elle paya les articles sous l'œil surpris de Juvia et sous ses yeux effarés elle mit au moins cinq sacs dans ses bras.

_ Nous enterrons la hache de guerre fit Minerva.

_ Mais Juvia ne peux pas accepter bégaya t-elle.

_ Dit toi que c'est noël et que c'est mon cadeau pour les fêtes et on ne peut pas refuser un cadeau !

_ mais…

_ Pas de mais qui tienne… claqua t-elle, de plus je me ferais une joie de te démontrer à quel point tu as tord sur ma personne, après tout si tu as laissé une chance à un gars comme Sting pourquoi pas à moi.

Elle marquait un point, Sting avait été un arrogant dragueur la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés mais au final elle avait découvert une autre face de sa personnalité si bien qu'elle avait contracté des sentiments à son égard, alors peut être que Minerva n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait. Juvia n'avait jamais réfléchit à cette éventualité.

Juvia avait peur que tous ces bons sentiments ne cachaient en réalité qu'une tentative pour lui faire rallier son père.

' _Au moins si c'est le cas Juvia le saura et si ce n'est pas le cas, se sera l'occasion d'en découvrir plus sur elle, après tout elle était furieuse contre les mages qui se sont attaqués à nous, et elle a aidé Juvia contre Jenny…'_

_ C'est d'accord Juvia vous offre une chance.

La brune dû faire un effort incommensurable pour ne pas sourire narquoisement, c'était beaucoup trop facile de la manipuler. _'Elle fera un bon mercenaire dès que nous l'enrôlerons, j'aurais presque de la peine pour elle…presque '._

Minerva la quitta et entrepris de sortir du centre commercial quand elle aperçut quelqu'un qui attira son attention, elle décida donc de le suivre.

Au loin sans se douter de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus Jet se promenait en compagnie de Levy et Droy ils effectuaient tous leur dernier achat de noël.

Jet poussa un soupir intérieur, il allait devoir passer son réveillon avec Gadjeel, Levy et Droy à l'appartement de la jeune fille, bien entendu il avait dû s'incruster, sinon jamais il n'aurait été invité. La petite bleue l'ayant pardonné de ses paroles envers le grand brun, il se sentait un peu mieux.

_ Je dois aller acheter du poisson, des fruits et des boissons. Fit Levy en levant les yeux de sa liste de course.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'hypermarché et une fois à l'intérieur Droy proposa d'aller chercher les boissons, Levy choisit d'aller vers la poissonnerie tandis que Jet alla vers les fruits.

C'était peut être stupide de dire cela mais il adorait ces petites choses simples comme admirer les contrastes entre toutes les couleurs des fruits, entre le rouge des pommes, le jaune des bananes ou le marron du kiwi, oui Jet avait conscience que c'était simplet de penser cela, mais c'était un des petits plaisirs qu'il appréciait.

Sortant bientôt de sa rêverie, il se dirigea vers les pommes et se mit à regarder celle qui semblait les plus mûres, mais un mouvement sur sa droite le sortit de son activité, une personne qu'il ne s'imaginait pas croiser vint saisir la pomme qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir et l'emmena jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Jet eut un discret sursaut en voyant Minera à côté de lui, croquant la pomme à pleine dents un sourire séducteur se forma sur ses lèvres maquillées.

_ Orlando-san ? Que…que faites vous ici ?

Pourquoi une fille aussi friquée se donnait-elle la peine de faire les courses ? N'avait-elle pas des majordomes ou quelque chose dans ce goût là ?

_ Tant de formalité quand tu t'adresses à moi, c'est très mignon ! Se moqua t-elle.

Jet se sentit fébrile, il n'était définitivement pas à l'aise en sa compagnie, il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle le regardait comme si elle allait le bouffer, comme une lionne scrute sa proie avant de lui planter ses crocs dans la jugulaire.

Des doigts s'entortillant dans les cheveux au niveau de sa nuque le fit rependre pas avec la réalité et il ne put empêcher un frisson de le traverser.

_ Suis-je si ennuyeuse que tu ressentes le besoin de rêvasser ?

Le roux tenta de bégayer une réponse, et elle sortit comme étant un marmonnement pathétique.

_ Inutile d'être aussi nerveux en ma présence susurra t-elle à son oreille

_ Je… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Questionna t-il en reculant d'un pas et en essayant d'avoir une voix ferme.

_ Ce que je veux ? Questionna t-elle souriante.

_...

Elle se mit en face de lui enroulant ses bras autour du cou du roux qui se figea, sa tête lui hurla de reculer et son corps paralysé refusa d'exécuter l'ordre, surement à cause du rapprochement du corps de la brune.

Derrière eux, Levy voyait toute la scène et s'était figée sur place tant la surprise l'avait cloué au sol, remarquant Levy, Minerva vit là une occasion de s'amuser avec eux.

Doucement elle vint poser ses lèvres au coin des lèvres de Jet.

Ce dernier avait beau être fou amoureux de Levy il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir quand une jolie fille le draguait de cette façon.

Minerva recula satisfaite de son petit effet, elle remit la pomme croquée dans les mains du roux et avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un son la brune avait déjà déserté les lieux.

Il regarda le fruit, le regard encore perdu et troublé de ce qui s'était produit. L'intérêt soudain que lui portait Minerva le rendait complètement perplexe, pourquoi une fille qui pouvait avoir n'importe qui s'embarrassait avec un crétin maladroit comme lui ? C'était un vrai mystère !

_ Et vous là !

Cette injonction le tira hors de ces pensées, une employée de de l'hypermarché regarda la pomme avec un air irrité.

_ J'espère pour vous que vous allez payer ça !

Jet grimaça _'maudite Minerva'._

.

.

.

Le 24 décembre arriva doucement, la nuit était tombée, les rues étaient calme, la neige tombait très doucement et Sting monta les marches d'escalier qui menait au porche de Juvia, il frappa brièvement à la porte où était accroché du gui.

C'est Jellal qui lui ouvrit et tous deux lorgnèrent le gui au dessus de leurs têtes.

_ Je crois qu'on va oublier la tradition pour ce soir maugréa Jellal.

_ Parfaitement d'accord ! Acquiesça le blond en rentrant à l'intérieur.

Il se retrouva dans le salon où la lumière était tamisée, un sapin de taille moyenne y trônait décoré de guirlande rouge, dorée, verte et argentée.

De la neige artificielle avait été dispersé sur les meubles et sur la table basse se trouvait quelque collation, comme des bonbons, des boissons et quelques petits-fours.

Wendy sortie de la cuisine vêtue d'une jupette rouge et d'un chemisier blanc et coiffée de couettes adorable, elle salua Sting et lui tendit une brochette de Dango mochi(*) couvert de caramel, que le blond mangea avec joie.

_ J'adore ça s'extasia Sting.

_ C'est moi qui les ai fait dit-elle fièrement.

_ Et bien tu es très bonne cuisinière ma chère Wendy, c'est très bon.

La petite bleue rougit à cause du compliment et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Il saisit son sac à dos accroché à son épaule et en sortit une bouteille de champagne qui semblait plutôt couteux et le posa sur la table basse. C'était moindre des choses d'emmener quelque chose.

_ Où est Juvia ?

_ Elle se change en haut avertit Jellal prenant place dans le fauteuil.

_ Et je suppose que je ne peux pas aller la voir.

_ Tu supposes bien claqua t-il. Wendy tu peux aller voir ce que fait Juvia depuis le temps.

La petite bleue hocha la tête vivement et disparut bien vite.

Jellal jeta un regard glacé à Sting qui le soutenu bravement même si il était un peu intimidé après les menaces du jeune homme, de toute façon il était dans la merde s'était-il dit donc au temps faire face.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi déclara le blond.

_ Vraiment ? fit le bleu faussement étonné.

_ Non et tu sais pourquoi ?

_...

_ Parce que tu n'oseras jamais me toucher devant ta sœur... affirma t-il avec arrogance.

Il le provoquait, et c'était dangereux la provocation, mais c'était sa seule défense.

_ N'en soit pas si sûr assura le mage.

' _Ok là suis officiellement dans la merde'_

Le bruit d'une Wendy dévalant les escaliers le fit sortir de ses pensées.

_ Vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux s'exclama t-elle en souriant.

Échangeant un regard perdu avec Jellal, Sting haussa les épaules, puis en voyant Juvia descendre des escaliers il sut pourquoi Wendy avait un tel engouement dans la voix

La bleue avait coiffé ses cheveux d'un longue tresse sur le côté, elle était vêtu d'une robe-mulet(*) bustier bleu nuit, ses escarpins noirs vernis lui donnait quelque centimètre de plus mais lui faisait aussi un mal de chien.

Elle arriva devant le blond avec un sourire crispée redoutant sa réaction.

_ Je crois qu'on avait dit que tu allais lui rendre les vêtements fit Jellal d'une voix sèche énervée devant le regard lubrique du blond sur sa sœur.

_ Ce n'est que pour un soir.

Quand sa sœur avait débarqué la veille en lui disant que Minerva lui avait offert tous ça bien qu'elle ait refusée, Jellal lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un cadeau empoisonné et qu'elle ferait mieux de les retourner.

_ Alors ? Comment trouves-tu Juvia ?

_ Honnêtement… tu es…

Il retint in extremis le « bandante » et préféra d'un mot plus soft, il n'avait pas envie de recevoir le poing de Jellal dans la figure.

_...magnifique ! Je suis sans voix !

Et il était sincère, il savait que la bleue pouvait être mignonne en rougissant, il savait qu'elle avait un beau corps mais il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle pouvait être aussi belle.

Il eut la soudaine envie de l'embrasser fougueusement et de lui enlever cette robe, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour cela.

Juvia lui offrit un sourire timide et alla se poser sur le canapé invitant le blond à faire de même, ce dernier d'ailleurs ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, ce qui avait le don d'irriter Jellal qui n'aimait pas trop le regard affamé de Sting.

Il serra les poings en se retenant de ne pas lui balancer une bonne baffe.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit et Juvia alla ouvrir pour ne plus être spectateur de ce spectacle dégoûtant.

Et dès qu'il ouvrit il le regretta, Erza se tenait devant lui et elle était vraiment magnifique, avec sa robe patineuse noir, et ces cheveux en chignon. Tout en simplicité mais magnifique.

_ J'ai apporté le dessert ! dit-elle en lui tendant une buche de noël au chocolat.

_ Erza-san se réjouis Juvia.

_ Wow ! fit la rouquine estomaquée, tu es vraiment très belle !

_ Oh merci rougit la bleue. Juvia va te débarrasser proposa t-elle en récupérant la buche des mains de son frère.

_ Erza fit Sting en arrivant à son tour, moi qui pensait passer une soirée tranquille railla t-il.

_ Oh mais je t'en pris, il n'est pas encore trop tard, la porte est grande ouverte !

_ En parlant de porte ouverte, vous attendez quoi pour respecter la tradition fit remarquer Sting en pointant le gui.

Jellal aurait pu tuer Sting à ce moment.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que…

_ Oh allez ! encouragea Juvia.

_ C'est une mauvaise id…

Jellal ne finit jamais cette phrase, les lèvres d'Erza plaquées contre les siennes, la bouche ouverte à cause de la surprise, il sentit langue de la rouquine caresser la sienne et à cet instant précis son esprit devint brumeux, il oublia que sa sœur et son petit ami les regardait, il oublia ses convictions, il en oublia jusqu'à son nom.

Il répondu avec fougue à Erza, ses mains venant se poser sur ses hanches, et les mains de cette dernière prirent place sur le torse musclé du jeune homme à peine recouvert d'une chemise noir. Seigneur il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps et le baiser était allait au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

_ Hum ça devient gênant, fit Sting en simulant une toux.

Soudain ramené à la réalité Jellal recula brusquement, il eut la décence de rougir en voyant le regard effaré de Juvia, le petit sourire narquois de Sting et les joues rouge de Wendy qui était arrivé entre temps.

Il n'osa par contre pas regarder Erza et alla se réfugier à l'étage prétextant une envie pressante.

La rouquine quand à elle eut un sourire gêné et rentra à l'intérieur, Sting la suivit pour la taquiner, et Wendy essaya de perdre tous ce rouge à ces joues, Juvia de son côté resta plantée là.

La bleue n'était pas idiote, elle avait vu le regard d'Erza et Jellal à la fin du baiser, elle avait observé la passion qu'ils avaient eu en s'embrassant.

Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là, Juvia aurait dû s'en douter, le fait qu'ils se connaissent, qu'Erza soit au courant de leur secret, le fait qu'il est accepté de l'inclure dans le sauvetage de Wendy, tous s'expliquait.

Juvia tourna les talons avec la ferme intention de tirer tout cela au clair, elle les retrouva dans le salon et décida de ne pas perdre de temps.

_ Wendy pourrais-tu aller chercher des verres à la cuisine ? Sting et si tu allais l'aider proposa t-elle.

Le blond grommela une phrase en disant qu'il aurait voulu écouter mais obéit.

Une fois tous ce petit monde partie Juvia prit place à côté d'Erza et se jeta à l'eau :

_ Il y a-t-il quelque chose entre Jellal et toi ?

La rouquine qui s'attendait à cette question répondu honnêtement :

_ Il n'y a rien entre nous mise à part des non-dits et quelques râteaux.

La tristesse à peine voilée et le regard désabusé d'Erza ne laissa pas place au mystère et à ce moment Juvia eut de la peine pour elle.

Elle voyait les sentiments dans ses yeux teintés d'une certaine peine.

Juvia posa sa main sur celle d'Erza et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

Pendant un instant Juvia repensa à la première discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Erza et elle repensa au fait que la rousse lui est demander des cours, puis elle songea aux sentiments de la rouquine pour son frère et il lui vint une conclusion, une conclusion qui lui glaça le sang mais elle repoussa cette hypothèse très loin d'elle. C'est impossible. Erza ne serait jamais capable d'être venu lui parler pour ensuite atteindre son frère, Juvia rejeta cette idée absurde.

_ Juvia va essayer de lui parler, tu as le soutiens de Juvia quelque soit votre.

Erza en fut émue.

Quelques minutes plus tard Jellal redescendit, Erza s'était reconstruit un masque serein et Sting et Wedny étaient revenu avec les verres.

Le reste de la soirée fut tranquille, et si Jellal resta éloigné d'Erza il se montra agréable avec elle, Sting continua de baver tout au long de la soirée sur Juvia et Wendy s'amusa beaucoup durant ce réveillon. Sa famille avait beau être étrange elle ne la remplacerait pour rien au monde.

.

.

.

Au loin de Magnolia, à l'Est de Fiore une belle et grande maison blanche avait revêtu ses habits de noël et à l'intérieur de cette maison régnait une bonne ambiance douce et conviviale, les enfants riaient, s'amusaient et couraient au damne des adultes qui ne voulait qu'un peu de calme.

Une femme aux long cheveux noirs scruta de ses yeux rouge toute sa famille et fut intriguée de voir qu'il manquait quelqu'un, elle se leva donc de son vieux fauteuil et entrepris de monter à l'étage, une fois là, elle entra dans la première chambre et elle le trouva :

Son fils, était assis sur son lit un cadre photo dans la main.

_ Rogue ?

Ce dernier ne releva pas le regard, les yeux concentrés sur la photo qu'il tenait dans les mains, sa mère vint donc prendre place à ses côtés.

_ Qu'y a t-il mon fils ? Tu as été étrange depuis ton arrivé.

_ Je n'ai pas le cœur à fêter.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant ta petite amie est venu passer les vacances avec toi et tous le monde est réunit, ce qui est plutôt rare.

_ Je sais mais…je pensais à père.

En regardant la photo dans la main de son fils, elle l'identifia comme représentant son défunt mari et elle, alors qu'elle était enceinte de Rogue.

Si Rogue avait un caractère similaire à celui de son père, physiquement il avait tout prit chez sa mère.

_ Il me manque aussi mon chéri cela fait déjà dix ans mais j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'il déambulait avec un tablier rose pendant qu'il cuisinait des cookies dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

_ Maintenant que j'y pense tu ne m'as jamais parlé de sa famille.

_ Simplement parce que je ne les connais pas…Skiadrum(*) a toujours été très secret sur sa famille, il disait qu'il les avait quitté très jeune et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de les revoir.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Selon lui ses frères étaient dangereux ou tout du moins l'aîné était dangereux…Ton père a toujours été très mystérieux, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il ne me disait pas tout…

_ Tu n'as jamais voulu savoir ?

_ Non, il avait ses secrets et je les respectais, au début cela me frustrait mais j'ai finis par m'y habituer.

Rogue soupira, il devait arrêter de se poser des questions au moins pour ce soir, pour une fois que toute sa famille était réunis il devait en profiter, même si la plus part d'entre eux étaient trop bruyant à son goût.

.

.

De retour à Magnolia, dans l'appartement de Levy McGarden la soirée était étrange, c'est la réflexion que s'était faites Levy entourée d'un Gadjeel grognon de ne pas pouvoir passer le réveillon en tête à tête avec sa petite amie, un Droy qui vidait son réfrigérateur à lui seul et un Jet qui était dans ses pensées.

Deux mains fortes se posant sur ses hanches, et un souffle sur sa nuque la fit sortir de ses pensées, Gadjeel la tint serrer contre lui et elle soupira de bien être, elle était toujours heureuse quand le brun se montrait doux avec elle et cela surtout quand il était énervé comme maintenant.

_ Nous passerons Noel ensemble, nous deux seulement promit-elle.

_ T'a intérêt sinon je tue ces deux idiots, déjà que je me retiens !

_ Ce n'est pas de leur faute on est habitué à passer les fêtes ensemble.

_ Ils n'ont qu'à se trouver une petite-ami grogna t-il à son oreille.

_A propos de cela murmura Levy, j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a perturbée hier en faisant les courses.

_ Quoi ?

_ Minerva-san était présente et…elle a embrassé Jet.

_ Pardon ?! Hurla Gadjeel. Tu déconnes ?

_ Non je jure, ce n'étais pas sûr la bouche parce que la marque de rouge à lèvre qu'elle avait laissé était sur le coin des lèvres…

_ Seigneur j'aurais tous entendu !

_ Je n'aime pas ça…je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle s'intéresse à lui.

_ Tu sais je crois que c'est une bonne chose…au moins il te laissera tranquille.

_ Non cela ne sera pas une bonne ! Je n'aime pas l'idée que Minerva s'approche de lui.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse là ?!

_ Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu as été le premier à me dire qu'elle était dangereuse et que c'était …Levy baissa la voix en prononçant les mots suivants :

…une mage(*) redoutable dont il fallait ce méfier c'est ce que je fais, je m'inquiète pour un ami d'enfance, rien de plus.

_...

A l'entrée de la cuisine Jet avait écouté toute a conversation et même si il n'avait pas saisit la dernière phrase de Levy ,il avait clairement entendu le début et nul doute, Levy s'inquiétait pour lui et même était jalouse (même si elle niait le contraire).

Jet se dit soudainement que l'étrange intérêt que lui portait Mineva lui serait bénéfique dans la conquête de Levy.

* * *

Je voulais parler de la mère de Juvia dans ce chapitre mais j'ai choisi d'attendre, comme ça plusieurs autres détails seront donner en même temps.

(*)Le _**dango mochi**_ est un dessert japonais : une petite boule de pâte de riz gluant, servi le plus souvent avec de la sauce shoyu caramel

(*)robe-mulet, c'est une robe courte devant et longue derrière

(*) je ne connais pas bien l'orthographe du nom skiadrum, parce que moi j'ai toujours marqué Skylogue.

(*) Et oui Levy est au courant que Gadjeel est un mage

Juju : salut merci pour la review, plus d'info sur le nouveau personnage dans d'autres chapitre et effectivement j'avais déjà songé au Laxus/ Juvia, sans pour autant leur trouver une bonne histoire, mais si un jour j'en trouve une je me lancerais. Tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir : )

Rokushimo : Contente que le chapitre t'es fait rire, j'espère que tu as apprécié celui-ci , moi en tout cas je prend toujours plaisir à lire tes commentaires : )

Key : Et pour des surprises il y en a plein à venir alors prépare toi ! Merci de mettre des commentaires encourageant ça fait plaisir )

Amel : je t'ai déjà répondu dans un précédent message, et bonne chance avec ton blog également. : )


	17. De la vérité!

Chapitre 17 : Méfiez-vous de la vérité !

Les vacances de noël s'étaient achevées au grand dam des élèves qui désormais ne pouvaient plus lézarder tranquille.

Ce matin là, Juvia arriva de bonne humeur au lycée, les vacances s'étaient bien passé, elle les avait passé avec sa famille, elle était allé voir Sting à son appartement pour l'aider avec les chats et cela avait été des moments tendres qui resteraient à jamais graver en elle, comme quand Rogue était rentré de chez sa famille et qu'il avait rencontré Frosh_(nom qu'il avait trouvé en voyant le chat fasciné devant un documentaire sur les grenouilles)._ Le brun avait littéralement fondu devant la petite boule de poil.

C'est donc détendue qu'elle dépassa le grand portail, mais elle songea que Jellal lui avait demandé de rendre à Minerva les vêtements qu'elle lui avait offert. La bleue avait donc quelque tenues dans un sac-à-dos accroché à son épaule, prête à les rendre à la brune, mais avant ça elle devait passer prendre des livres à son casier, ce qu'elle se dépêcha de faire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillée comme ça ?

Juvia retint in extremis un cri.

Minerva se tenait derrière elle, un sourcil levé, elle observa d'un œil critique un énième pull et une jupe trop longue que la bleue portait.

_ Jellal à demandé à Juvia de vous les rendre dit-elle en pointant le sac à dos.

Minerva poussa un soupir, marmonnant qu'elle n'était pas aidée et elle empoigna fermement Juvia et l'entraina jusqu'aux toilettes des filles, elle fit déguerpir d'un regard les filles déjà présentent et dès qu'elles se retrouvèrent seules, Minerva fit disparaitre les vêtements de Juvia d'un claquement de doigts, la laissant en sous vêtement au beau milieu des toilettes.

Cette dernière poussa un cri en tentant de se cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

_ Vous êtes une grande malade !

_ Dit à ton frère que si je t'offre quelque chose, c'est à toi de refuser pas à lui, et maintenant va passer un des vêtements que je t'ai acheté.

Juvia maugréa car elle n'avait pas le choix.

Dix minutes plus tard, Juvia ressortit de la cabine vêtu d'un jeans slim noir, d'un top de même couleur, et d'une veste en jeans dont elle retroussa les manches.

_ Hum pas mal murmura la brune, il manque juste un petit détail.

_ Oui des chaussures ! Vu que vous les avez fait disparaitre aussi! Maugréa Juvia.

A ces mots la brune ôta ses bottines à talons hauts et les tendit à Juvia.

_ Mais…

_ J'en ai d'autres dans mon casier la rassura t-elle. Une vague de matière apparut dans la main gauche de la brune et une paire d'escarpins arriva dans sa main droite.

Elle les enfila et déguerpit.

Juvia quant à elle poussa un soupir défaitiste, elle poussa timidement la porte des toilettes et jeta un regard hésitant à l'extérieur et après un énième soupir et après avoir maudit Minerva dix fois dans sa tête, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre son casier.

Elle perçut sur son passage quelque exclamation surprise, d'autres étaient des regards appréciateurs mais elle les ignora et se précipita sur son casier dès qu'il fut à porté de main.

_ Tu es très en beauté poupée.

La bleue se retourna et offrit un regard presque blasé a Sting qui s'appuya sur les casiers, dans une pose qui se voulu « cool ».

_ Urgh ne m'en parle même pas ! fit t-elle en se cognant doucement la tête contre son casier.

Dans un geste qu'il voulu réconfortant il déposant sa main sur son épaule mais la bleue se pressa de la lui faire enlever.

Sting irrité par ce geste demanda avec un sourire pour le moins crispé :

_ C'était quoi ça ?

_ Nous sommes au beau milieu des couloirs, on risque de nous voir, Juvia ne devrait même pas te parler en plein couloir.

_ Je commence à me lasser de me cacher, avoua t-il.

_ Tu voudrais te montrer avec Juvia ? S'étonna t-elle.

_ Moi je m'enfiche, je suis habitué qu'on parle de moi derrière mon dos, mais ça à l'air de te déranger toi.

Le blond n'avait pas tord, Juvia n'aimait pas l'idée d'attirer autant l'attention, mais en y repensant quand Juvia avait décidé de ne pas s'afficher avec lui c'était seulement par peur que son frère l'apprenne, mais maintenant son frère était au courant …

_ Oublie ce que j'ai dis soupira Sting en entendant la cloche retentir.

Juvia voulue le retenir, mais fut à court de mots pour le faire, alors elle préféra le laisser partir, et pesa le pour et le contre pour savoir si elle devait ou ne pas s'afficher publiquement avec Sting.

_ Fait attention où tu marches maugréa une voix derrière elle.

Relevant la tête intriguée par cette exclamation, Juvia vit Rogue avancer dans les couloirs, plus pâle que jamais, semblant même un peu malade.

La bleue sentit aussi quelque chose d'étrange présent dans l'air, quelque chose de magique, une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais sentit auparavant.

Elle suivit Rogue du regard et quelque chose en elle la poussa à le suivre.

Se faufilant entre les élèves elle l'observa, et essaya de saisir ce qui avait changé chez lui.

Bientôt le brun entra dans sa salle de classe et la bleue n'eut autre choix que de se stopper.

'_Se pourrait-il que…mais ce n'est pas possible…s'il avait été un mage, Juvia aurait dû sentir son potentiel magique depuis notre première rencontre'._

Chassant cette idée de sa tête elle ne vit pas Lucy un peu plus loin, fronçant les sourcils et ayant le même genre de pensée qu'elle.

De son côté dès que Rogue posa son fessier sur sa chaise, une flopée de cotillon fut versée sur sa tête, Orga surgit devant lui avec un sifflet festif, Rufus lui balança des confettis à la figure, et Sting apparut devant lui avec un fin sourire.

_ Je croyais qu'on avait dit que je ne fêterais pas mon anniversaire ! Chaque année je vous le répète et chaque année vous faites les cons !

Rogue détestait ses anniversaires, il lui semblait que chacun d'entre eux étaient marqués par un événement « tragique».

Sting l'avait « gentiment » surnommé « the Birthday's curse ».

Et le blond n'exagérait pas, pour l'anniversaire de ses 10 ans, il s'était fracturé le poignet, pour ses 13 ans son chien s'était enfuit de la maison, pour ses 14 ans sa petite amie l'avait largué et pour ses 16 ans son oncle avait fait une crise d'appendicite, alors pour ses 18 ans Rogue redoutait le pire, quelque chose d'énorme allait lui tomber dessus, déjà que depuis ce matin il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose pulsait de son ventre, une chose qui fourmillait sous sa peau.

_ Rogue est-ce que ça va ?

Le brun s'étonna de cette question, surtout parce qu'elle venait de Minerva qui passait devant sa table pour aller rejoindre la sienne.

_ Oui mentit-il.

La brune acquiesça et alla prendre place à sa table habituelle, Minerva n'avait pas posé la question parce qu'elle s'en souciait, mais parce qu'une étrange énergie magique émanait du brun et sincèrement cela inquiétait la brune, car cette énergie magique provenait soit d'un sort qu'on avait jeté au brun soit du brun lui-même.

Ce dernier cas était impossible, chaque mage, même quand ce dernier ne pratiquait pas la magie, avait un aura magique qui se ressentait, or depuis 3 ans que Minerva le connaissait, elle n'avait jamais rien sentit de pareil.

C'est donc une Minerva perplexe qui ne fit même pas attention à l'entrée de Jet, et encore moins à Gadjeel, mais quand ce dernier se pencha sur elle, elle réussit à contrôler son sursaut. Comme l'anglais était le seul cours que Gadjeel et elle partageaient, elle s'étonnait toujours de le voir.

_ Tu l'as sentit ?

La brune cligna des yeux de façon étourdis et ne put s'empêcher de le faire un peu mariner, même si elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Ne fais pas l'innocente, grogna t-il. Je parle de Rogue, chuchota t-il.

_ Oh ça ! Oui il se pourrait que j'aie senti quelque chose.

_ Et c'est tout ce que ça te fais ?!

_ Dégage de là Gadjeel !

Jet s'était assis à la place libre à côté de la brune et regardait le brun avec condescendance.

Sur le coup même Minerva était étonnée.

De son côté Jet avait dû encourir à tout son courage pour se persuader de commettre cet acte fou !

Dans sa petite tête il s'était dit qu'il pourrait exploiter la « jalousie » de Levy en se servant de l'intérêt que Minerva avait pour lui, pour faire réaliser à son amie d'enfance combien ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il avait beau être intimidé, il avait surpassé cela en songeant à sa douce Levy.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à rentrer ans la salle et fut saisit en voyant Jet et Minerva assit l'un à côté de l'autre et Gadjeel debout à côté d'eux. Ce dernier se décida à aller s'asseoir et se promit de faire payer ce crétin pour son arrogance.

Minerva quant à elle, observa le regard de défi que posait Jet sur Levy, ainsi que l'incompréhension dans le regard de la bleue, cette dernière posa une question silencieuse au roux, question qu'il ignora superbement et reposa son regard sur Minerva en la saluant.

Cette dernière hallucina quand elle se rendit compte que Jet jetait des regards fréquents à Levy pour observer ses réactions.

'_C'est dont à ce genre de jeu que tu t'adonnes…très bien…jouons alors'._

_ Bonjour à toi aussi susurra t-elle.

Minerva allait bien s'amuser, mais pour cela elle allait devoir se salir les mains.

Le professeur entra quelque seconde plus tard et le cours put débuter.

Jet était fier de son petit effet, Levy semblait un peu contrariée de le voir assit aux côtés de Minerva, c'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il suivit le cours.

Mais…

Parce qu'il y en a toujours un. Son sourire se fana quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse, jetant un regard alarmant à Minerva qui elle semblait suivre le cours normalement, il jeta aussi un coup d'œil à la main fine et manucurée avec un joli vernis rouge.

Il jeta également un regard autour de lui, étant au dernier rang personnes ne faisaient attention à eux.

Il espéra que la brune se contente de ce contact, mais en vain, la main insidieuse glissa à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, provoquant un sursaut au rouquin qui jeta un regard désespéré à Minerva qui semblait accaparée par ce que disait le prof. Il songea à retirer la main de la brune mais celle-ci le devança en pressant son entre jambe a travers le jeans.

Jet eut un hoquet qui attira l'attention du prof sur lui, la mage ne bougea pas sa main car elle était dissimulée de la vue du sensei à cause des camarades devant eux.

_ Un problème monsieur Jet ?

_ Aucun répondu le roux avec une voix étouffée.

Jet pâlit en sentant cette main dé zipper son pantalon.

_ Orlando-san, s'il vous plaît… souffla t-il. Il allait lui dire d'arrêter, mais une fois de plus elle avait une avance sur lui, et elle glissa sa main dans le pantalon du roux qui étouffa un cri avec sa main, il dû se retenir à la table quand il sentit Minerva presser ses doigts contre son érection naissante.

Minerva retira sa main en voyant quelque regards se poser eux, heureusement personne n'avait suivit ce qu'elle avait fait et tout le monde ce demanda ce qui arrivait à Jet qui haletait la tête posée sur la table.

_ Jet ? S'enquit le professeur. Il y a-t-il un problème questionna t-il, irrité de se faire interrompre pour la deuxième fois.

_ Pourrais-je aller aux toilettes ? Demanda t-il le rouge aux joues.

_ Faites vite ! s'exclama le professeur en retournant à son cours.

Jet sortit aussi vite qu'une fusée, priant pour que personne n'est remarqué le petit jeu de Minerva et il la maudit et il se maudit de sentir une certaine excitation.

Le cours prit fin et Jet n'était pas revenu, trop embarrassé pour se remontrer le bout de son nez.

Levy de son côté était bien intriguée par le départ précipité de son ami et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas normal _'surtout qu'il était assis à coté de Minerva-san'_

Prenant son courage à deux mains Levy osa se diriger vers Minerva quand cette dernière quitta la salle de classe.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait à Jet ?

La brune la fixa en l'a gratifiant de l'un de ses regards perçants qui vous donnaient envie d'aller vous cachez, mais la petite bleue tint bon.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait à Jet ? Répéta t-elle.

_ En quoi cela te concerne que j'ai pu lui faire quelque chose ou pas ?

_ Jet est mon ami et je tiens à lui, et de plus… je sais ce que vous êtes chuchota t-elle.

_ Ah oui ? Elle releva un sourcil et un fin sourire condescendant apparut.

_ Je sais que vous êtes une mage murmura t-elle.

_ Il semblerait que ton petit ami ne sache pas tenir sa langue…mais toi petit moucheron tu as plutôt intérêt à tenir la tienne.

_ Je m'enfiche de savoir ce que vous êtes, je n'apprécie pas votre intérêt pour Jet, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais je sais que vous êtes dangereuse et je m'inquiète de cet intérêt soudain.

_ Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer ce ne sont pas tes affaires, alors reste hors de mon chemin…moucheron.

Levy serra les poings, elle la détestait !

_ Levy ? S'étonna Jet qui avait bien été obligé de revenir pour aller chercher son sac à dos.

_ Je vous laisse déclara Minerva, en tournant les talons, puis elle se retourna et dit d'un ton provocateur :

_ J'adorerais achever ce qu'on a commencé Jet !

Puis elle disparue, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant une Levy perplexe et un Jet rougissant.

_ Finir quoi ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Tu ne veux pas savoir assura t-il en s'engouffrant dans la salle de classe pour allé chercher son sac.

_ Que t'a-t-elle fait Jet ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

_ Je…Levy…tu ne veux pas savoir crois moi !

_ Jet, elle le regarda avec ce regard, celui auquel il ne pouvait résister tant elle était mignonne quand elle l'avait.

_ Elle…m'a…elle m'a touché !

_ Touché ? Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

_ Elle m'a touché Levy, ce n'est pas dure à comprendre, elle m'a touché à l'entre-jambe explicita t-il.

_ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi t'es-tu laisser faire ?

En voilà une bonne question. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas repoussé la main de la brune, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire ?

_ Peut être parce que c'est agréable d'être le centre d'attention d'une jolie fille.

Le roux n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit ça à haute voix et Levy non plus ne semblait pas en revenir.

_ Jet arrête de penser avec ton entre-jambe et réfléchit un peu ! Je crois qu'elle s'amuse avec toi !

_ Très probablement…mais je ne m'en soucie pas, ce dont je me soucie c'est que tu sembles jalouse.

_ J-Jalouse bégaya t-elle effarée. Pas du tout !

_ Je ne te crois pas…je t'ai entendu parler avec Gadjeel dans la cuisine à Noel…tu as beau nier je sais que tu l'es !

Le rouquin s'était approché de Levy pendant sa phrase et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout !

Levy de son côté recula en le voyant se pencher et se désespéra de la situation, elle qui pensait qu'il avait enfin comprit qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance avec elle.

_ Jet murmura t-elle gênée de devoir le rembarrer une énième fois. C'était de l'inquiétude pas de la jalousie, navré. _'Minerva est une mage dangereuse, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle l'utilise'._

Le rouquin comprenant enfin qu'il s'était trompé, se sentit idiot, idiot et en colère, et désespéré aussi.

Il quitta la classe en vitesse, la sensation de brûlure au niveau de sa poitrine était devenue familière, comme une épine qui restait enfoncée dans votre cœur, parfois on la sentait à peine et d'autre fois, comme celle-ci, elle faisait vachement mal.

_._

_._

A l'heure du déjeuner Juvia regarda l'équipe de basket passer dans les couloirs entament « We are the Champions » parce que ce soir ils avaient un match.

Quand le cortège passa, Juvia alla à la cafétéria pour prendre son déjeuner et aller le manger dans les toilettes qui avait été remise en service, mais alors qu'elle saisissait son plateau elle entendit son nom se faire crier par Mira qui était assise avec Erza.

La bleue se dirigea donc vers la table où les deux jeunes filles étaient assise et elle s'installa en les saluant.

_ Juvia c'est bien que tu sois là ! Erza m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé à Noel avec ton frère, quel est ton adresse histoire que j'aille lui passer un savon mémorable !

Juvia rigola doucement tandis qu'Erza jetait un regard noir à son amie.

_ Juvia a essayé de lui parler.

_ Vraiment ? Et qu'a-t-il dit ? fit une Mira très intéressée.

_ Il a détourné la conversation, il est très doué pour éviter les sujets qui lui déplaisent.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer pour moi fit Erza. Laisse-moi faire ça à ma manière.

_ Sans vouloir te vexer, ta manière n'a pas encore porté ses fruits, fit remarquer Mira qui reçut un regard meurtrier.

_ Juvia va quand même essayer de lui parler…c'est trop bête qu'il te repousse ainsi.

_ Et ça ne te dérange pas que je m'intéresse à ton frère ?

_ Pas vraiment… Juvia se désespérait tellement que Jellal ne trouve jamais quelqu'un avec tout le travail qu'il a… et si c'est Erza-san alors Juvia serait ravit de l'accueillir dans notre étrange famille.

La rouquine en fut tellement émue qu'elle saisit la main de Juvia dans la sienne.

_ On dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas si peur que ça des marques d'affection en publique, claqua la voix sèche de Sting.

Juvia leva les yeux vers lui mais le blond avait déjà continué son chemin.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Questionna Mira .

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, Juvia était trop occupée à penser qu'elle devait a tout prix aller parler au blond.

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula dans le calme et quand se fut la fin, elle se dirigea vers Sting qui nettoyait son plateau mais ce dernier s'en alla rejoindre ses amis sans qu'il l'ait vu venir, Juvia se dit alors que si elle avait accepté de rendre leur relation publique, elle aurait put aller l'accoster le blond en plein milieu de la cafétéria mais comme elle ne l'avait pas fait elle dû renoncer à lui parler dans l'immédiat.

Les cours reprirent et le temps passa rapidement, puis lentement le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel pour laisser place à l'heure du match.

Les joueurs se préparaient dans les vestiaires et Sting qui était venu leur souhaiter bonne chance et il remarqua tout de suite que son meilleur ami ne semblait pas dans son assiette, il était assis à l'écart, la tête entre les mains.

_ Hey Rogue ? Ça va mon pote ? T'es tout pâle. Remarqua Sting un brin inquiet.

_ Oui ça va grogna t-il en se levant et en s'éloignant.

Sting le regarda partir et s'inquiétait de l'état de son ami qui depuis ce matin semblait déprimé, absent et malade.

Sting sortit des vestiaires et alla s'installer comme à son habitude au premier rang des tribunes et il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui prit place à côté de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :

_ Sting-kun ?

Il se retourna pour voir Juvia et se refrogna :

_ Oh tu n'as pas peur que l'on nous voit ensemble questionna t-il un brin sarcastique.

_ Sting-kun soupira t-elle. Juvia est désolé, elle ne pensait pas que cela t'affectait…C'est juste que Juvia ne se sent pas prête à s'afficher…pourrais-tu être patient ?

_ Pff…

_ Sting-kun, le supplia t-elle.

Le blond soupira, il n'était plus vraiment fâché mais c'était lassant de devoir se cacher.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée, les pom-pom girls rentraient déjà sur le terrain pour faire leur show.

Elles se déhanchaient sur **Give me all your love**, exécutant des mouvements tous gracieux et vertigineux.

Juvia ne put apprécier ce spectacle à sa juste valeur, culpabilisant de ne pas être capable de donner à Sting ce qu'il voulait.

Souhaitant faire un effort, et remarquant que tous le monde étaient absorbés par le spectacle, elle glissa sa main dans celle de Sting qui se trouvait posée sur la cuisse de celui-ci.

Sting eut un sourire mutin en regardant le rose sur les joues de Juvia.

_ Tu es trop mignonne poupée ricana t-il.

_ Idiot murmura t-elle gênée.

A la fin de la chanson les cheerlearder exécutèrent une pyramide pour le final et Jenny se retrouva tout en haut et tint en équilibre parfaitement, elle jeta un regard brève à la foule en contrebas et son regard fut évidement attiré par les mains liés de Juvia et Sting. Cette vue la troubla tellement qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et fit s'effondrer toute la pyramide.

Tous poussèrent des cris horrifiés et allèrent vérifier comment elles allaient.

Jenny s'extirpa des corps de ses camarades et jeta un regard incrédule à Sting et Juvia mais la seule chose qu'elle vit fut Juvia se lever pour aller voir si Lucy allait bien.

'_J'ai dû rêver c'est obligé, ça ne peut pas être possible'._

_ Lucy-san est-ce que ça va ? Questionna Juvia en aidant la blonde à se relever.

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, assura la blonde en lui souriant doucement.

Lucy eut soudainement un sourire attristé, son ancienne meilleure amie lui manquait, et depuis quelque temps ce manque était plus virulent que d'habitude, elles se connaissaient depuis toujours et même après 4 ans Lucy continuait de manquer son amitié.

_ Tu me manques Juvia avoua t-elle avec une moue attristée.

La bleue recula sous l'étonnement et la regarda comme s'il lui poussait une deuxième tête, elle voulut dire quelque chose mais Lucy avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait déjà d'elle.

Juvia retourna s'asseoir, un peu troublée par l'attitude de Lucy.

Les pom-pom girls dégagèrent le terrain quelque minute plus tard, pour laisser place au match contre Twilight Ogre.

Le match débuta bien pour Fairy Tail et comme d'habitude Sting encourageait son équipe en hurlant des insultes contre l'arbitre à moitié aveugle pour ne pas voir des fautes grosses comme lui.

Rogue, même s'il se sentait un peu retourné, tâchait de participer activement, dès que la balle fut dans ses mains il dribla avec énergie jusqu'au panier, mais dès qu'il arriva près du panier adverse, il sentit son corps s'engourdir, il lâcha le ballon tandis qu'il s'effondrait au sol à genoux.

Etrangement ce fut Juvia qui fut la première à régir et se précipita sur le brun.

Une puissante vague de magie sortant de Rogue remplissait l'air et seul un mage pouvait le percevoir, les craintes de Juvia se réalisait, Rogue était bel et bien un mage, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus et ce dernier était entrain de recevoir ces pouvoirs en ce moment même.

La bleue s'agenouilla face à lui et déposa ses mains sur ses joues, un léger courant électrique frappa la mage, comme si leurs magies réagissaient l'une à l'autre mais Juvia l'ignora et envoya des vagues de calmes au brun.

_ Juvia ! s'exclamèrent Gadjeel et Sting en arrivant à leur tour.

Minerva qui était assise sur les derniers rangs des tribunes, observait. Rogue possédait de la magie, en voilà une donnée troublante.

_ Juvia amène le hors d'ici, moi je gère l'équipe pour qu'ils ne posent pas de question ordonna Gadjeel, je sens qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps…

La bleue acquiesça vivement consciente que si le brun recevait sa magie pour la première fois, cela voudrait surement dire qu'elle allait se manifester.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? Fit Sting en voyant sa petite amie soutenir difficilement Rogue et l'aider à marcher hors du terrain.

La bleue ne répondue pas trop occupée à porter Rogue et quand ils se retrouvèrent dehors, Juvia prit la direction des toilettes des filles qui ne se trouvait pas loin.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle sentit le brun la repousser et s'éloigner vivement d'elle, il commença à respirer avec difficulté :

_ Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!

_ Oui qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Questionna Sting.

_ Il reçoit ses pouvoirs.

_ Pardon ?!

Rogue se tordit et retomba à genoux, la peau de son ventre continuait de le démanger, il ôta avec fureur son maillot et vu que sur sa peau s'étalait des marques.

_ Oh kami-sama ! Murmura le couple.

_ Ce sont des runes fit Juvia en s'avançant doucement vers le brun.

_ Quoi ? Tu sais lire ça toi ?

_ Oui…en temps que mage nous nous devons de savoir en lire, tout du moins c'est ce que ma mère disait pour nous obliger à les apprendre.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Demanda le blond.

Juvia s'accroupit doucement près du brun et le jaugea.

_ Je ne sais pas d'où ça viens, il y a 20 minutes encore ce n'était pas là, est-ce que tu sais ce que s'est ? Questionna le brun.

_ Juvia va tout de suite le découvrir assura t-elle.

Elle fixa donc les fines écritures et osa retracer les écritures à l'aide de ses doigts.

Sting se tendit en la voyant faire _'est-elle obligé de le toucher ainsi ?!'_

Juvia observa bien cinq minutes avant de dire d'une voix incertaine :

_ Trois choses ne peuvent être caché bien longtemps : le soleil…la lune…la vérité(*)

Les runes s'illuminèrent et provoquèrent une vague d'énergie qui envoya Juvia valdinguée au fond de la pièce entrainant Sting avec elle.

Le petit couple se releva difficilement, Juvia avait un peu mal à l'épaule mais elle y survivrait.

Sting était à peu près dans le même état mais se dépêcha de reprendre place à côté de Rogue qui regardait son ventre vierge de toutes runes.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Fit Sting toujours un peu largué.

_ Juvia pense qu'il s'agissait d'un sceau…

_ Un sceau ? hallucina Rogue.

_ Oui cela expliquerait beaucoup chose, comme pourquoi Juvia n'avait jamais sentie émaner de magie venant de vous auparavant, ainsi que les runes. Juvia pense qu'il s'agissait d'un sceau pour sceller vos pouvoirs…quelqu'un ne voulait pas que vous accédiez à vos pouvoirs avant…mais pourquoi ?

_ Est-ce que tu penses que je le sais ?…je viens de découvrir ce truc…je sens cette sensation en moi comme si elle remuait…c'est perturbant.

_ C'est normal le rassura t-elle, ça fait toujours ça la première fois.

_ Qu'est-ce je suis au juste ? Pourquoi j'ai ça en moi…

_ Vous êtes un mage et vous avez hérité ce don d'un de vos parents…

Rogue écarquilla les yeux, réfléchissant à la possibilité que ça soit sa mère, mais cela lui semblait impossible, elle le lui aurait dit, sa mère n'arrivait pas à garder un secret plus d'une heure, c'était surement la raison pour laquelle son père avait gardé ses secrets pour lui.

Et soudain il réalisa…

_ Mon père…

_ Tu penses que c'est lui le mage ? S'étonna le blond.

_ Oui…ça ne peut être que lui…ma mère m'a dit la dernière fois qu'il lui cachait des choses…

_ Mais pourquoi mettre un sceau ? Et surtout pourquoi s'active t-il justement aujourd'hui ? se demanda Juvia à haute voix.

_ C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui…j'ai 18 ans…

_ L'âge adulte…votre père à dû poser ce sceau, mais pourquoi ?

_ Que veux-tu que j'en sache s'irrita le brun de toute ses question. Je viens à peine de découvrir que finalement je ne suis pas fou comme je le croyais mais que je possède de la magie…ce qui est tout aussi fou…

_ Que veux-tu dire par fou ? S'étonna le blond.

_ Je vois des choses…des images dans ma tête, de scènes… au début c'était des pressentiments, puis lentement ça s'est transformé en sorte de…

_ Vision, acheva Juvia, Rogue-san vous voyez l'avenir, ce n'est pas un don très répandu, votre père doit vous l'avoir légué …

Rogue tentait d'encaisser, et c'était dur de découvrir sa vraie nature, que son père était un mage lui aussi et que Juvia devait sûrement l'être, sinon elle n'en saurait pas autant. Sting lui aussi était au courant. C'était très perturbant.

Juvia quant à elle, réfléchissait, intriguée par toute cette histoire._ 'Juvia ne comprend pas : Si la magie de Rogue était scellée, comment pouvait-il avoir des visions avant aujourd'hui ?... A moins que cette dernière est fait céder le sceau avant la date prévu parce que le don de voyance s'accompagne toujours de…'_

Juvia avança rapidement vers le brun et leva son poing dans un geste menaçant, son poing se dirigeait vers la joue du brun quand une barrière d'énergie noir stoppa son mouvement.

La bleue recula alors.

_ C'est bien ce que Juvia pensait… le don de voyance s'accompagne toujours d'un second don ! Le sceau avait trop de magie à sceller c'est pourquoi il a commencé à céder avant la date prévue.

_ Wow Juvia t'es trop forte s'extasia Sting réellement impressionné par sa petite amie.

Et la bleue eut un petit sourire satisfait.

_ Qu'est-ce que s'est comme magie ? fit Rogue en voyant une énergie noire apparaitre dans ses mains.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, heureusement sur Gadjeel qui ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de voir Rogue entouré d'une énergie noir.

_ C'est un mage de l'ombre…intéressent…

_ Quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc ?! Fit Sting un peu paumé.

_ Il peut manipuler les ombres et les ténèbres…j'ai un livre à la maison je te le passerais fit-il d'un ton nonchalant…

_ Attend une minute…t'es un mage toi aussi hallucina Sting, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? dit-il en s'adressa à Juvia.

_ Juvia n'a pas le droit de divulguer un tel secret…tu aimerais que Juvia parle de la boîte au fond de ton armoire ? (*)

Sting grogna, elle marquait un point.

_ Et qui d'autre est mage dans cette foutu école ?

_ Lucy.

_ Quoi ? Hurla Sting, tu déconnes ?

_ Il y a aussi…

_ Gadjeel ! s'exclama Juvia le coupant dans sa futur révélation, Juvia pense que ce n'est pas à nous de révéler son secret… elle a le droit de choisir de ne pas leur dire…

_ Depuis quand tu l'as défend ?

_ Et depuis quand tu te préoccupe de ce que fait Juvia ? Reste égal à toi même et ignore Juvia !

La phrase avait été dite avec amertume, et le visage de Gadjeel s'assombrit et se remplit de rancœur.

_ Très bien… et bien moi je vous laisse et toi Juvia occupe toi de son entrainement, on ne voudrait pas que se reproduise un accident comme i ans…

Juvia le regarda durement, serrant les poings, se retenant avec difficulté de ne pas lui balancer son poing dans la figure.

Sa lèvre trembla mais elle ne craqua pas…le brun quant à lui s'en alla en colère comme jamais…il faisait tous ça pour elle et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait en retour ? Elle copinait avec Minerva et Sting…

Projetant son poing sur un casier, le brun préféra retourner au match pour se défouler sur les joueurs de l'équipe adverse, la mi-temps devait être finit depuis le temps.

Il ne remarqua pas une ombre se détachant de l'obscurité, Minerva était sortit du gymnase peu après Rogue, Sting et Juvia, et elle avait tout écouté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les pas de Gadjeel et elle avait dû se cacher derrière un mur, mais elle avait absolument tout entendu. Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'a déterminé ce qu'elle allait faire de cette info.

.

.

.

Sting, Rogue et Juvia avait décidé de quitter le lycée pour aller rejoindre l'appartement des jeunes hommes, Juvia dû conduire, Rogue se sentait soudainement épuisé par tous les événements et Sting ne pouvant conduire à cause de son pied.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement et Rogue alla se coucher directement non sans caresser Frosh qui l'avait accueillit en se frottant à sa jambe. Une fois que le brun avait regagné sa chambre, Juvia s'installa dans le canapé.

Sting prit lui aussi place sur le canapé, accueillant avec joie Lector, (car c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait nommé) sur ses genoux, mais ce dernier le délaissa rapidement pour les genoux de la bleue qui lui offrit une petite gratouille.

_ Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Rogue maintenant ?

_ Il va devoir apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs et aussi en découvrir plus sur son père… et tu vas devoir être là pour lui.

_ Je le serais assura t-il.

Un petit silence s'installa, il était confortable mais Sting ne put empêcher la question suivante :

_ De quoi parlais Gadjeel dans les toilettes…

_ Juvia… n'a pas trop envie d'en parler…

_ C'est en rapport avec ta mère ?

_ Comment t'a deviné ?

_ Tu as toujours cette lueur mélancolique dans les yeux quand tu parles d'elle.

Juvia eut un sourire triste et son regard se fit lointain si bien que qu'il cru qu'elle avait clos la conversation, mais à son grand étonnement elle poursuivit :

_ Ma mère…était amoureuse de l'amour…ouais c'est la meilleur définition que Juvia peux donner d'elle…quand elle aimait, elle donnait tout… peut être un peu trop… elle… rêvait du prince charmant… à l'amour véritable, elle pensait que son âme sœur l'attendait et que c'était à elle de venir le chercher… à 17 ans elle a rencontré le père de Jellal.

Elle eut une pause avant de déclarer d'un ton haineux :

_ Il lui a promit monts et merveilles et quand elle est tombée enceinte, il l'a abandonné avec un enfant à la charge, mais malgré cela, elle n'a pas abandonné son rêve du grand amour …elle a fréquenté plusieurs hommes en espérant trouver un homme bien, un père pour son fils et elle a finit par rencontrer mon père…Juvia ne sait rien sur lui…elle a juste son nom de famille rien de plus…

Elle eut un ton froid :

_ Il a épousé la mère de Juvia et s'est barré quand j'avais 3 ans…Jellal dit qu'elle a beaucoup plus pleuré pour lui que pour les autres… Jellal était jeune à cette époque mais il se rendait compte de tous ce qui se passait, il en a beaucoup souffert lui aussi…puis il y a eu le père de Wendy, un brave homme, un bon père mais…

Elle renifla, effaçant une larme qui coulait et s'empara de la main de Sting pour avoir la force de continuer son récit…

_ Un été…Juvia avait peut-être 11 ans, et Lucy et Gadjeel mes seuls amis de l'époque étaient parties en camps de vacance… Juvia n'a pas pu y aller et elle s'ennuyait et… c'est à cette époque qu'elle a rencontré Jenny…elle venait de s'installer avec ses parents dans le quartier…

_ Et vous êtes devenus amis tout de suite ?

_ Ouais…au bout d'une semaine nous étions inséparable…je me souviens qu'une fois on avait dessiné sur le visage de Jellal pendant qu'il dormait rigola t-elle avec nostalgie.

Cet Été a été merveilleux, nous allions dormir l'une chez l'autre, nous passions nos après-midi à jouer, à faire des gâteaux avec maman et nous étions si proche que même nos parents étaient devenus proche.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui a cloché ? Pourquoi te déteste t-elle ?

_ Son père… il s'est tout de suite montré très intéressé par elle.

_ Oh merde ne me dit pas que ta mère à couché avec son père !

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça…tu sais dans le quartier ma mère n'avait pas une bonne réputation, à cause des nombreux hommes qu'elle avait fréquenté, elle était littéralement vu comme une pétasse facile…et les mauvaises langues avait mit en garde la mère de Jenny, lui disant qu'elle finirait par lui voler son mari…mais la mère de Jenny les a ignoré et elle a préféré rester amie avec ma mère…

Juvia eu alors un petit sourire triste qui se fana :

_ Mais le père de Jenny était d'un autre avis…une fois après un déjeuner, nous étions tous entrain jouer sur la pelouse de leur maison et Juvia avait à peine remarqué que la mère de Juvia et le père de Jenny s'étaient absentés à l'intérieur…alors que Juvia était retournée se désaltérer à l'intérieur elle avait surpris le père de Jenny essayant d'embrasser de force ma mère, et cette dernière se débattait en disant que jamais elle ne fréquenterait un homme marié…

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? Demanda doucement le blond.

_ Le père de Jenny à répondu quelque chose… il a dit _« Si ça ne dérange pas sa propre sœur de coucher avec moi je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait te déranger ! »_

_ Seigneur ! Tu déconnes là ? Le père de Jenny se tapait la sœur de sa femme ! Même moi je n'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil !

_ Après ça ma mère s'est éloignée d'eux et a tout fait pour les éviter…

_ Okay…mais si c'est la tante de Jenny qui est en cause, pourquoi te déteste t-elle ?

_ Parce que Jenny ne connait pas cette version de l'histoire…car vers la fin de l'Été la mère de Jenny a découvert que son époux fréquentait une femme, Juvia se souvient qu'ils n'avaient pas prit le soin de se disputer loin de nos oreilles… mais la mère de Jenny ne savait pas qui était la femme, donc quand elle lui avait demandé un nom… il en a donné un autre…

_ Celui de ta mère je pari !

_ Exacte ! Et la mère de Jenny l'a cru, à cause de la mauvaise réputation de ma mère… La mère de Jenny m'a foutu à la porte et elle est venue à la maison pour régler ses comptes…mais au lieu de nier…la mère de Juvia a juste acquiescé.

_ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi a-t-elle mentit ? Pourquoi protéger le connard adultère !

_ Voilà pour quoi…

_Flash Back_

_Juvia regarda avec incrédulité sa mère prendre la faute et acquiescer aux accusations de la mère de Jenny, cette dernière lui claqua une gifle sur la joue et s'en alla en furie._

_Juvia regarda sa mère avec incompréhension._

__ Maman…Juvia ne comprend pas…ce n'est pas toi c'est la sœur …_

_La femme ne chercha même pas à savoir comment sa fille était au courant…elle s'assit sur le canapé et fit signe à son enfant de prendre place à ses côtés, elle plongea son regard brun dans les yeux bleus de sa fille en se disant qu'ils étaient identique à ceux de son père._

__ Toute vérités n'est pas bonne à dire ma chérie…_

__ Mais maman ! Elle va croire que tu es…_

__ Oui je le sais…mais réfléchit deux minutes…si j'avais dit la vérité à Yuuko, Jenny aurait perdu son père mais aussi sa tant(et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elles étaient proches)…sa famille aurait été détruite à jamais…alors que comme Yuuko crois que c'est moi…elle ne sera pas aussi dévasté que si elle avait su qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur… je leur est donné une chance de se reconstruire en disant que c'était moi …mon bébé, c'est un cadeau que je lui est fait… et tu dois faire ce même cadeau à Jenny et la laisser s'éloigner, même si ça fait mal… car tu viens d'offrir à cette famille une possibilité de ne pas être totalement détruite. »_

_...Ils ont quitté Magnolia un temps après ça, et Juvia n'a revu Jenny qu'il y a deux ans quand elle est revenue habiter en ville…

_ Wow, murmura Sting… ta mère était cool …

Juvia éclata en sanglot, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle conservait ça pour elle, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point son secret était lourd sur ses épaules.

Juvia vint se serrer contre le torse de son petit ami et laissa couler quelques larmes libératrices.

Sting lui, lui caressa doucement le dos, lui chuchotant à quel point elle était courageuse et forte.

Il effaça doucement ses larmes avec ses doigts et lui embrassa le front.

Il se rendait compte à quel point Juvia avait souffert et la culpabilité le prit à la gorge à l'idée qu'un jour elle souffrirait encore par sa faute.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews ou pour lire cette fic simplement, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, surtout sur la scène Minerva/Jet (étais-ce trop soft?)

Le prochain chapitre aura probablement du retard, j'ai une grosse semaine de révision devant moi et une grosse semaine d'examen après.

(*) J'ai entendu ça dans teen wolf et, Rogue a découvert une vérité qui n'a pu rester cachée et le reste de cette vérité ne va pas tarder à éclater

(*) Vous rappelez vous du carton rempli de figurine de sailor moon, c'est de cette boîte dont Juvia parle

Réponses aux reviews :

Lyline : Merci pour la review, contente de te revoir, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre, moi en tout cas j'ai aimé lire ton commentaire.

Colinedejulie : Merci pour cette review, heureuse que mes fics te plaisent et oui Minerva va s'assagir :)

Juju : Non je n'avait songé à ces couples avant mais depuis que tu l'a proposé j'y ai un peu réfléchit


	18. D'un match de basket

Pour comprendre ce chapitre, je vais faire un résumé très court du **chapitre 9** : Gemma à demander un artefact à Brain meneur des Oraction seis, cet artefact va être utilisé pour détruire les non-mages qui ont autrefois persécuté les mages, mais cet artefact se trouve chez les Grimoire Heart, Brain va-t-il réussir à le récupérer ?

Réponse dans ce chapitre.

Au rendez des crises de jalousies, et quelques infos sur le père de Juvia…

Pas beaucoup d'action…

Désolé du retard, surtout que je trouve ce chapitre assez bof.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Méfiez-vous d'un match de basket !

Ce vendredi matin annonçait une belle journée et Sting pétait la forme ! Il se sentait bien dans son corps et dans sa tête et pour cause : Aujourd'hui il y avait un grand match de basket et Sting avait enfin enlevé son plâtre ! Son pied allait bien mieux et il allait pouvoir jouer.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la découverte des pouvoirs de Rogue.

En songeant à cela, Sting serra les poings. Juvia avait passé **tout** son temps avec son meilleur ami ! Et ça avait le don de l'irriter !

Les voir assis dans le salon à lire des grimoires, trop près l'un de l'autre et à parler dans un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas, lui tapait sur les nerfs !

Ce qui était encore plus énervant était la manie que Juvia avait de lui parler de Rogue, « Rogue a fait beaucoup de progrès », « Il lit parfaitement les runes » et des Rogues par ci et des Rogue par là, que c'était agaçant !

Ne vous trompez pas, il adorait son meilleur ami, mais voir sa petite amie et Rogue si proche l'un de l'autre, lui tapait sur le système et il détestait ressentir ce sentiment.

Sting après un énième soupir, décida de repousser cette pensée pour se concentrer sur son match de ce soir, car ce soir n'allait pas seulement marquer son retour dans l'équipe, mais aussi la fin de la saison de basket et avec cette fin de saison arrivait le dernier match de la saison, ce dernier était contre leurs ennemis jurés :

Raven Tail. C'était un lycée étrange fondé il y a trois ans par Iwan Dreyar le fils de Makarov Dreyar l'actuel proviseur de Fairy Tail, les deux hommes se vouaient une inimitée dont ils ne se cachaient pas et c'est pour cela que le match de ce soir serait pour laver l'honneur des fées et pour faire plaisir au vieux, comme ils aimaient l'appeler.

En bref Sting avait une certaine charge sur les épaules, c'est donc un peu tendu qu'il rejoignit la cafétéria. Il fit la queue pour se servir un repas et quand il voulut rejoindre sa table, quelque chose le fit s'arrêter au beau milieu de la cafétéria : Juvia était un peu plus loin et avançait vers la table où Erza, Mira, Grey et Natsu étaient installés. Sting serra durement son plateau en la voyant prendre place à côté de Grey.

Cette situation le frustrait ! Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire à ce crétin de ne pas s'approcher de sa petite amie, mais malheureusement il était condamné a devoir rester en place, car Juvia ne se sentait pas prête à révéler leur relation.

_ Tu vas finir par faire tomber ce plateau.

Sting jeta un regard glacé à Rogue qui l'avait rejoins, lui aussi avec un plateau à la main.

_ Tu vas finir par les tuer avec des yeux si meurtrier, plaisanta le brun.

_ Être un mage ne te rend pas plus marrant ! Claqua sèchement le blond.

_ Sortir avec une mage te rend plus jaloux par contre.

Sting manqua de faire tomber son plateau et regarda son ami avec un regard mêlant l'incrédulité et la colère.

_N'est pas l'air si surpris…c'est plutôt évident.

_ Jaloux…ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ?!

_ Vraiment ? Alors que ferais-tu si je te dis qu'elle m'a invité à rencontrer sa famille.

Rogue avait un sourire en coin, et attendait avec impatience que la bombe explose, celle-ci ne tarda pas :

_ Pardon !

Le brun sourit plus largement, ce qui indiqua à Sting qu'il se moquait de lui.

_ Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?!

_ Non, elle m'a vraiment proposé de rencontrer son frère…

Sting grogna et le brun dût ajouter :

_ Pour qu'il me donne des astuces sur la magie uniquement.

Cela sembla calmer le blond, mais cela ne le rassura pas, et le sourire satisfait de Rogue lui donnait sérieusement des envies de le frapper !

Qu'est-ce que ce crétin voulait prouver ?

Qu'il avait peur de voir Juvia s'éloigner de lui et préférer un autre gars, quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas dragué dans le cadre d'un pari, un gars gentil et pas aussi connard que lui ? Non Sting n'avait pas peur. '_Je suis terrifié'._

Sting ferma les yeux, pourquoi se torturait-il l'esprit pour une fille ? Ce n'était qu'une fille! Il y en avait des centaines dans ce lycée et des milliers dans cette ville, alors pourquoi une seule le perturbait ainsi ?

Il secoua vivement la tête. Juvia était entrain de prendre une place étrange dans sa vie et il devait se prouver à lui-même qu'elle n'était pas indispensable et qu'une autre fille aurait bien put la remplacer.

'_Oui je vais faire ça !'_ .S'était-il dit.

Assise à quelque table plus loin Juvia était loin de se douter des préoccupations de son petit-ami, elle était entrain d'écouter une anecdote embarrassante de Mirajane sur son petit-ami Laxus qui se trouvait à l'université de Crocus.

_ Hey Lucy ! Cria Natsu en faisant de grand geste.

Juvia délaissa l'anecdote de l'ainée des Strauss pour voir la chef des pom-pom girl s'arrêter à leur table, un plateau à la main et un air hésitant sur le visage.

La blonde avait bien sûr remarqué que Juvia déjeunait souvent avec Mira et Erza ces derniers temps, et que de temps en temps Grey et son petit ami allaient les rejoindre, ce dernier lui avait parlé des nombreux coups d'Erza qu'il avait évité grâce à la bleue, et depuis il en faisait l'éloge. Grey lui, un peu plus modéré dans ses propos disait qu'elle était sympa, quoi qu'un peu timide.

Lucy se désespérait de cette situation et s'inquiétait, Juvia se faisait des amis et selon la prophétie c'était ces derniers qui la rendrait mauvaise '_Pourtant elle n'a jamais semblé aussi heureuse que maintenant'._

_ Tu ne t'assois pas ? Questionna Natsu avec regard un peu intrigué par l'attitude de sa chère Lucy. Effectivement la jeune fille s'était mise à fixer Juvia sans un mot et cela depuis bien deux minutes, la blonde qui ne s'en était pas rendu compte, grimaça doucement et s'apprêtait à répondre quand quelqu'un arriva derrière elle, la surplombant par sa grandeur et claqua d'une voix sèche :

_ Lucy j'ai à te parler deux minutes ! Grogna Gadjeel.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? S'irrita Natsu n'appréciant pas que quelqu'un parle à sa petite-amie de la sorte.

_ Ça va aller Natsu, le rassura Lucy, puis elle s'éloigna avec Gadjeel.

Quand ces derniers se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de la cafétéria, Lucy le regarda avec reproche.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Il me prend que tu allais t'asseoir à la table de Juvia.

_ Et alors ?! Explosa la mage céleste. Ne vois-tu pas que tous nos efforts ont été vains ? Juvia a des amis et ne ce n'est pas nous !

_ Poly a dit « des gens qui lui sont chères »…eux ne sont que des camarades pour elle.

_ Tu ne comprends vraiment pas hein ?! S'éloigner d'elle est inutile, car n'importe qui pourrait la blesser maintenant…avant on pouvait veiller sur elle de loin mais aujourd'hui non seulement elle est en couple avec Sting mais elle s'est aussi faites des amis…au lieu de continuer à rester éloignés nous devrions rester à ses côtés pour justement l'empêcher de devenir mauvaise.

_ C'est une mauvaise idée…cela finira mal…

_ Fait comme tu veux moi j'ai déjà prit ma décision !

Juvia de son côté était un peu intriguée par l'attitude des deux mages, mais la conversation reprit bien vite son cours.

_ Sting est incorrigible ! Moi qui croyais qu'il s'était calmé! S'exaspéra Mira, tout de même amusée.

Juvia releva immédiatement le visage de sa nourriture pour voir de quoi Mira pouvait bien parler, et elle constata avec horreur que Sting était assit en charmante compagnie avec Yuuko l'une des filles les plus jolies de l'établissement, une jolie brune pulpeuse qui s'était armée de son sourire le plus charmeur, sa main s'était égarée sur l'avant bras de Sting, et elle la faisait remonter lentement.

La bleue sentit la morsure de la jalousie au plus profond de ses entrailles, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une telle chose et elle était tentée de se lever pour aller donner une bonne leçon à cette fille et un savon mémorable à Sting.

Pourtant elle demeura assise, et se contenta de les regarder faire, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

_ Tu veux que j'aille le frapper ? Murmura doucement Erza en voyant l'état de Juvia.

Sting de son côté poussa un soupir intérieur, il s'ennuyait profondément, il pensait que parler à une jolie fille le ferait facilement oublier Juvia, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Et la façon dont Yuuko minaudait l'irritait presque, ses sujets de conversations étaient si insipide qu'il regrettait ses conversations avec Juvia où ils discutaient de musique ou n'importe quels autres sujets sans jamais qu'il ne s'ennui de la sorte.

En parlant de Juvia il tourna la tête pour la chercher du regard et croisa très vite son regard bleu, quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et qu'il remarqua l'expression de sa petite-amie. Il se glaça et la vit quitter précipitamment sa table.

Il n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde et s'élança derrière Juvia, ignorant complètement le cri outré de Yuuko.

Erza elle, secoua la tête et préféra ne pas se mêler, ou tout moins jusqu'à ce que Juvia souhaite qu'elle lui refasse le portrait.

Mirajane de son côté suivit le mouvement et leva un sourcil intrigué.

.

.

Juvia sortit précipitamment de la cafétéria et se retrouva bientôt dans les couloirs, et Sting ne tarda pas à la rattraper.

_ Juvia est-ce que ça va ?

Il osait lui demander comment ça allait? Il se laissait draguer par un vrai canon et il voulait savoir comment elle allait ?!

_ Juvia va parfaitement bien…

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, pour empêcher la phrase qu'elle avait sur le bout des lèvres de s'échapper.

_ Vraiment, tu semblais…mal ?

_ La faute à qui…

Et voilà c'était sortit ! Mais comment se retenir quand son petit-ami se laissait ainsi draguer et jouait aux crétins.

_ Tu avais pourtant juré à Juvia, qu'il n'y avait qu'elle ! dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

_ Mais il n'y a que toi !

_ Alors pourquoi avoir laissé Yuuko-san te toucher et flirter avec toi ?

Sting se voyait mal lui répondre « parce que je voulais voir si je pouvais te remplacer par une autre ».

_ Je ne peux pas empêcher les jolies filles de m'approcher, et si tu acceptais de te montrer en ma compagnie nous n'aurions pas ce problème.

Oui il était de mauvaise foi, il le savait.

Juvia lui offrit un regard outré et commença à s'en aller.

Sting grogna contre lui-même du si peu de délicatesse dont il faisait preuve et la retint en lui empoignant le poignet.

_ Cette fille ne m'intéresse pas, assura t-il, je m'ennuyais avec elle, avoua t-il sincèrement.

Pour toute réponse Juvia tira fortement son bras pour qu'il la lâche.

Voyant son attitude, le blond décida d'attaquer plus fortement :

_ Moi je ne te fais pas de crise de jalousie je te signale !

_ Parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'en faire !

_ Vraiment ? Et quand tu passes ton temps avec Rogue, ou même Natsu !

_ Juvia aide Rogue-san ! Et Natsu-san a une petite amie !

_ L'un n'empêche pas l'autre !

_ Le simple fait que tu puisses dire ça, insinue que tu crois Juvia capable de te tromper avec quelqu'un déjà en couple ! Fit-elle blessée.

Sting se rendit alors compte qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…je…

Juvia tourna les talons avec la ferme intention de s'en aller cette fois mais elle fut stoppée par une phrase.

_ Attend Juvia ! Je suis désolé !

Sting ne s'était jamais excusé. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec aucunes autres filles. Il n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de s'excuser avant, même après une crise de larmes d'une de ses ex, ou tout du moins quand il disait qu'il était désolé il n'était jamais sincère or maintenant, il l'était.

Juvia, après un temps d'arrêt se remit à marcher, voyant cela le blond tenta une approche plus douce.

_ Tu viens au match de ce soir ?

Cela eut l'effet escompté et Juvia se stoppa une demi-seconde et dit avec une petite voix :

_ Juvia ne sais pas.

Et elle s'en alla, laissant un Sting qui se traitait d'idiot.

Le reste de la journée fut morose pour Sting. Qu'avait-il voulut se prouver ? Que Juvia pouvait facilement être remplacée ?

Et finalement pour quoi au final ? Juvia avait été blessé et lui se trouvait idiot, il n'avait rien prouvé, il s'était juste mit un peu plus dans la merde.

Sting rejoignit sa salle de classe à la fin du déjeuner et prit sa place habituelle. En regardant la chaise vide à côté de lui, il songea que cela faisait presque deux semaines que Minerva était absente, et quand il avait essayé de l'appeler pour avoir de ses nouvelles, cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle était très malade.

Il se demandait si elle allait mieux.

.

.

A l'autre bout du continent, la nuit s'était étendue depuis quelques heures déjà, et dans la petite ville de Kuri toutes les chaumières avaient été éteintes, seuls les lampadaires restaient allumés et éclairaient légèrement les rues ou deux ou trois passants traînaient.

C'est dans un calme paisible que dormait la population de Kuri sans se douter que leur ville si paisible était le théâtre d'acte si obscur.

Le toit du plus haut immeuble de Kuri, était un endroit merveilleux. S'il n'était pas éclairé, en revanche on pouvait y observer les lumières de la ville en contrebas et au loin les montagnes du mont Akoé qui n'étaient plus que de sombres silhouettes à peine distinctes.

Minerva s'autorisa un sourire, le premier depuis deux semaines, elle était assise sur un pan du mur censé protéger d'une chute mortel, ses pieds se balançaient avec insouciance dans le vide et son regard était fixé sur le spectacle devant elle.

C'était le seul plaisir qu'elle s'était accordée depuis le début de sa mission.

Son père lui avait donné pour mission de rencontrer Brain pour récupérer un objet en sa possession, mais une mission qui aurait dû durer 3 jours maximum avait été prolongé parce qu'à chaque fois Brain repoussait le rendez vous. Cela faisait donc 2 semaines qu'elle trainait dans les rues de Kuri, en attendant que Brain se décide à la contacter, mais cela l'arrangeait, ainsi Minerva avait plus de temps pour songer à ce qu'elle allait faire au sujet de Rogue.

Étonnement elle n'en avait pas parlé à son père, ce dernier s'en ficherait sûrement, mais elle sentait en son fort intérieur qu'elle devait garder cette information pour elle, et attendre d'évaluer l'étendue des pouvoirs du brun avant d'en parler.

Ce nouvel élément était problématique dans la mesure où si le brun apprenait qu'elle était une mage, Sting aussi et ce dernier commencerait à se poser des questions. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte qu'elle l'avait manipulé pour que lui-même manipule Juvia, dans le but d'obtenir son entière loyauté.

Minerva avait songé à obliger la mage d'eau à rejoindre son père, mais elle était consciente qu'obliger la bleue n'aurait rien apporté d'autre que la haine, or si son plan marchait comme prévue, Juvia la rejoindrait sans problème, le tout était de les manipuler avec habilité.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas provenant derrière elle et en se retournant elle tomba sur un Brain encapuchonné, elle se dirigea vers lui et s'inclina poliment.

Ce dernier abrégea rapidement les usages et sortit de son manteau une sorte de boîte en bois finement sculptée.

Il la lui tendu et Minerva se pressa de la saisir et de l'ouvrir pour vérifier son contenu, elle y trouva une sorte de bracelet manchette en or blanc incrustée d'une lacrima noire en son milieu et de symboles que la brune n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Elle ne se laissa pas berner par son apparence simple, elle ressentit une forte puissance magique en émaner.

_ C'est parfait ! Chuchota t-elle, mon père sera satisfait et se montrera reconnaissant…

_ J'espère bien, à quand la lacrima sera prête ?

_ 70% de la surface protectrice a déjà été retirée mais comme nous devons ôter la couche protectrice à la main cela risque de prendre encore quelque temps…

_ Grimoire Heart va se rendre compte très bientôt que quelque chose leur manque, vous avez intérêt à vous faire tout petit... je viendrais constater l'avancé des travaux la semaine prochaine…dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre dans la nuit.

Minerva serra la boîte contre sa poitrine le projet de son père allait enfin se réaliser, ce pourquoi elle avait été entrainé depuis son enfance allait se réaliser. Un monde où les mages n'aurait plus à se cacher derrière une vie « normale » ou cacher ses pouvoirs, et un monde où les mages régneraient et où il n'y aurait plus d'humain pour les massacrer à cause de leur peur irrationnel de l'inconnu.

Tout du moins c'est que son père lui avait expliqué et lui avait convaincu de croire, que les humains ne serait pas une grande perte, après tout, la seule chose qu'ils savaient faire était la guerre et disperser la souffrance.

Et Minerva en rentrant dans le système scolaire avait constaté un peu blasé que son père n'avait pas totalement tord, tous ceux qu'elle avait fréquenté ne l'avait pas vraiment marqué et n'était pas ce qu'on appelait des puits de sciences.

A chaque fois que la brune s'était intéressée un tant soit peu à leurs conversations, elle les avaient trouvé soit ennuyante soit d'une débilité sans nom, et même si Sting, Rogue, Orga et Rufus étaient plus intéressant que les autres, il n'empêchait que parfois Minerva se sente un peu seule dans leur conversation de mec, ce n'était pas réellement pesant comme solitude, Minerva même si elle était entourée était au fond d'elle une grande solitaire qui aimait le calme, elle aimait le silence de sa chambre quand l'appartement était vide, elle aimait ce silence d'une nuit calme de Kuri.

Oui Minerva aimait le calme même si avec sa bande d'amis actuelle elle y avait un peu renoncé.

Elle se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire en ce moment.

.

.

Et au même moment à Magnolia de l'autre côté du pays, le soleil commençait doucement à disparaître pour laisser place à la nuit et en même temps au match de basket.

Sting avait arboré son maillot bleue et or, il était assit sur un banc à l'écart de ses autres coéquipiers et essayait de penser à son futur match mais il était toujours perturbé par sa dispute avec sa Juvia.

Il avait déjà perdu l'espoir de la voir présente au match de ce soir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits cogner à la porte des vestiaires. Natsu qui hurlait des encouragements à tout va, s'arrêta et alla ouvrir.

_ Juvia ?

Sting releva la tête à cette interrogation et vit sa petite amie entrée en saluant timidement le capitaine et Grey qui avait levé une main vers elle.

Sting sauta presque sur ses pieds en voyant les yeux bleu de sa petite amie le scruter.

Cette dernière le regarda un instant avant de se retourner vers Rogue pour lui demander à lui parler sous les yeux abasourdis de Sting. Alors comme ça elle l'ignorait ? Et en plus pour aller voir Rogue à sa place ?!

Dès qu'ils disparurent des vestiaires Sting ne put attendre plus d'une minute avant de les poursuivre pour laisser exploser sa colère.

Ils discutaient à quelque mètre du vestiaire et la façon dont Juvia semblait concernée, l'énerva prodigieusement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Stng n'aimait pas ressentir cela, il était conscient que Rogue était fou de Yukino et que donc une relation avec Juvia était juste invraisemblable mais la principale crainte de Sting était que Juvia s'éloigne, ce qu'elle avait déjà commencé à faire, à cause des évènements de ce midi.

Rogue lui, leva les yeux au ciel commençant à être agacé par les petites crises de jalousie du blond, qui se voilait la face.

_ Juvia me rappelait des astuces simples pour contrôler mes pouvoirs, durant le match, vu qu'ils sont encore un peu instables quand je fais des efforts physiques… inutile d'en faire une crise de jalousie…

Rogue s'en alla sur ses mots et Sting le maudit pour cela.

Juvia garda le silence et se fut le blond qui s'obligea à parler :

_ Finalement tu es venue.

_ Juvia n'est venue que parce qu'elle voulait être là au cas où Rogue-san perdrait le contrôle.

Sting serra les dents.

_ On dirait que tu m'en veux encore pour ce midi…malgré mes excuses…

_ C'est juste que…Juvia aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire…

_...

Il n'allait tout de même pas devoir répondre à une question qui le mettrait à coup sûr dans l'embarras, si ?

_ C'est parce que Juvia ne te plaît plus ?

_ Ne dis pas de conneries ! S'agaça t-il.

Juvia peu convaincue décida de s'éloigner de lui et la voyant faire il ne put retenir ses mots plus longtemps :

_ Je voulais me prouver que tu n'étais pas indispensable.

Cette phrase eut au moins l'effet de la faire s'arrêter et quand elle se retourna elle afficha un regard blessé, mais le blond dû alors se rattraper et dit sur ton un peu embarrassé :

_J'avais tord… il semblerait qu'aucune fille ne t'arrive à la cheville…

Sting aurait voulu se jeter du haut du plus haut immeuble de Magnolia, pour avoir prononcé un truc aussi niais ! Mais cela fit son petit effet car Juvia s'approcha du blond avec un regard étrange :

_ Si Juvia n'était pas si en colère, elle t'embrasserait…tu es un crétin Sting-kun ! Cria t-elle en colère mais tout de même attendrie par sa déclaration.

_...

_ Qu'est-ce qui prouve à Juvia que…que tu n'aurais pas été capable de l'embrasser…

_ Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Jamais !

Juvia soupira, elle lui en voulait d'avoir laissé cette fille le draguer et de l'avoir fait exprès mais techniquement il ne l'avait pas trompé, et il s'était même excusé.

Juvia voulait lui pardonner, le blond semblait sincère et c'est vrai qu'elle avait remarqué que le blond semblait jaloux et irrité ces dernier temps, doutait-il d'elle ? Pensait-il sérieusement qu'un autre homme puisse s'intéresser à elle ? Juvia avait déjà du mal à réaliser que Sting s'intéressait sincèrement à elle.

_ Si quelqu'un doit être jaloux, c'est bien Juvia, il y a des tas de filles qui te tournent autour et Juvia fait son possible pour rester calme, alors même que Juvia voudrait juste qu'elle arrête de te regarder avec cette envie dans les yeux…je…je…

Elle déposa ses mains à plat sur son torse, la tête légèrement baissée, elle allait le lui dire, les fameux trois mots, elle bafouillait mais elle comptait le lui dire, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Orga débarque dans les couloirs en disant au blond de venir car le match démarrait dans une minute.

Ce dernier soupira et vit que la bleue s'était tu.

_ Qu'allais-tu me dire ?

_ …Rien d'important.

Il hocha la tête et se détourna mais avant de s'éloigner il dit en souriant :

_ Je mettrais un panier en ton nom assura t-il.

Juvia lui rendit un sourire et se dirigea vers les tribunes.

.

.

.

Raven Tail était des ennemis redoutables, les plus coriaces que Fairy Tail avait eu à affronter, le score était serré alors que la première mi-temps était achevé, Fairy Tail avait un léger retard, mais les joueurs ne se décourageaient pas et les supporteurs non plus.

Juvia était assise et son genou tressautait, elle avait envie de crier pour supporter son petit-ami, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une telle excitation et une telle envie de partager ses sentiments en hurlant, mais elle se retint.

Le jeu se poursuivit dans cette même atmosphère d'excitation, Raven Tail avait tendance à faire des fautes que l'arbitre ne voyait pas, ce qui frustrait Juvia.

Et à un moment un gars à la chevelure noir qui avait une tête de serpent et qui était svelte prit la balle de la main de Sting en le bousculant faisant tomber celui-ci.

Juvia ne tint plus, surtout quand l'arbitre ne valida pas la faute.

_ Hey l'arbitre il y a faute là ! Faudrait peut-être enlever la poussière de vos yeux !

Juvia n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça, et personne n'y fit vraiment attention car elle n'était pas la seule à gueuler contre l'arbitre, mais Sting le remarqua lui et esquissa un sourire.

Il assura à ses coéquipiers qu'il allait bien, et reprit le jeu avec plus d'énergie, comme si l'intervention de Juvia avait ajouté à sa motivation, il repartit à l'attaque.

Quand le match arriva au dernière minute de jeu, Sting se dirigea à toute vitesse vers un petit gars aux cheveux blond qui avait la balle. Après un regard à Rogue et Gadjeel ces derniers allèrent bloquer le petit gars qui essaya d'envoyer le ballon à l'un de ses coéquipiers.

Étant bloqué cela fut dur de trouver une ouverture mais il la trouva en la personne d'un gars très grand avec un nez exagérément long et des cheveux bleu, ce dernier tandis les bras pour attraper la balle mais Sting le devança et dû sauter pour attraper la balle.

Le blond dribbla à une vitesse éclair jusqu'au panier, il fit une feinte à celui qui essaya de lui prendre la balle et songea un instant combien il aimerait faire ce panier, mais voyant tous ceux qui le pourchassaient pour attraper la balle, il décida de renoncer à cette gloire et la lança à Jet qui jouait exceptionnellement, Rufus s'étant froissé un tendon il y a deux jours. Jet n'était pas le meilleur choix, mais il était le seul près du panier adverse, ce dernier paniqua quand la balle arriva dans ses mains mais la panique et l'adrénaline lui fit lancer la balle au panier.

Tous les joueurs de Fairy Tail, retinrent leur souffle, Jet n'était pas le plus doué d'entre eux et il restait souvent sur le banc de touche pour cette raison.

Personne ne sut s'il s'agissait d'un coup de chance ou d'un pur miracle mais il marqua le panier, leur faisant gagner les derniers points nécessaires à la victoire.

Une effervescence sans précédent éclata dans les tribunes, Juvia sauta de son siège comme à peu près tout le monde.

Sur le terrain aussi on laissa éclater sa joie, Natsu, Gadjeel et bien d'autres prirent Jet sur leurs épaules, ayant le privilège que seul le gagnant du dernier point avait, de faire le tour du terrain porté par ses camarades. Sting hurla de joie et fut félicité par quelque tape sur l'épaule.

Il se retourna vers les tribunes pour apercevoir Juvia, mais cette dernière n'y était plus présente, à la place il sentit une douce main se refermer sur son bras et il vit Juvia devant lui.

_ Pas trop déçu que je n'ai marqué aucun panier pour toi ?! Demanda t-il assez fort pour couvrir les cris de joies tout autour d'eux.

_ Juvia s'enfiche ! Sting-kun tu as été merveilleux !

Sur ses mots plein d'admiration, Juvia lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sans pudeur devant tout le monde.

Sting répondu au baiser avec enthousiasme, appréciant le traitement que sa petite amie faisant subir à sa bouche, l'embrassant avec passion, léchant ses lèvres et les aspirants avec sensualité.

Juvia de son côté s'enfichait d'être vu, elle qui avait tant angoissé à l'idée d'être découverte ne s'en souciait plus, les paroles de Sting ce midi l'avait travaillé et le blond avait raison. En étant reconnue comme sa petite amie officielle les filles ne viendraient plus essayer de le draguer. De plus la bleue avait ressentit un désir de le toucher qu'elle n'avait pas pu réprimer.

Désir qu'elle dû tout de même taire car elle était à bout de souffle.

_ J'invite tout le monde dans ma maison sur le lac ce week-end pour fêter ça ! Hurla Orga.

Tous poussèrent des exclamations de joie et acceptèrent. Sting se sentit heureux.

Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir un concept qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis longtemps :

Le bonheur.

Juvia devant lui avait les joues rouges, et son sourire était éclatant.

Et comme si un tout ralentissait, il sentit cette chose dans sa poitrine exploser et se déverser dans ses veines.

Et cette fois ci, il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, il n'essaya même pas de nier, il avait trop nié et s'en était lassant.

En la regardant à cet instant, si belle, si souriante, si adorable, Sting réalisa qu'il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Comme un con qu'il était.

Mais sur le moment cette idée ne le fit pas paniquer, il ressentait même du bonheur à l'idée d'accepter ses sentiments pour Juvia, il se sentait bien et ne voulait pas abandonner ce sentiment.

La prise de conscience et les conséquences viendraient plus tard.

Pour le moment il se pencha vers sa petit amie, lui attrapa la taille et déposa un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que dans les tribunes, un homme qui se faisait discret, prit une photo du couple à l'aide d'un appareil dissimulé dans son manteau.

Il sortit ensuite des tribunes sans que personne n'ai rien remarqué et quand il sortit du lycée, en même temps que tous les parents venus voir le match, il traversa le parking du lycée et la rue devant le lycée pour rejoindre une voiture, dissimulée par l'obscurité.

Il prit place sur le siège passager et salua la personne qui se trouvait derrière le volant.

Cette personne dont on ne voyait pas le visage, saisit l'appareil photo et regarda la dernière photographie.

_ J'ai beaucoup d'autres photos d'eux ensemble, ils semblent passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, c'est sa petite amie.

_ Est-ce que tu penses que c'est du sérieux entre ?

_ Je l'ignore, boss.

_ Tu as fait les recherches sur elle, comme je te l'ai demandé ?

La personne susnommée « boss » regarda un moment la photo des deux adolescents aux lèvres liés, et en faisant défiler les images, on découvrit d'autres photos de Juvia et de Sting, ou encore Juvia montant dans la voiture du blond, Sting entrain de marcher, et aussi une photo de Sting et Rogue sortant du lycée.

_ Elle s'appelle Juvia Lokser fit le détective. Elle habite pas loin, elle a un frère et une sœur, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, sa mère est morte, son père est inconnu, je n'ai rien trouvé sur lui…il y a d'ailleurs une chose étrange à propos de son père…

_ Quoi donc ?

_ J'ai beau cherché le nom Lokser, je ne trouve aucune autre personne de ce nom, même dans les archives de décès du pays et j'ai même poussé les recherches jusqu'au continent entier…

_ Je ne comprends pas…

_ Cela peut signifier deux choses… soit ce nom est un faux… soit quelqu'un à fait en sorte qu'on ne trouve aucune information.

.

.

.

Juvia sourit dans le baiser que Sting lui donna alors que ce dernier l'avait raccompagné devant la porte de chez elle. Elle avait déjà oublié sa dispute avec le blond et elle ne voulait pas y penser pour l'heure.

_ Est-ce que tu viendras au week-end chez Orga ? Questionna t-il en se détachant doucement.

_ Juvia va devoir demander la permission à Jellal…

_ Je pari qu'il va dire non…

_ Juvia va le supplier s'il le faut !

_ Okay…

Sting n'avait pas envie de s'en aller maintenant, mais il dû s'y résoudre en voyant Jellal s'engager dans l'allé, ce dernier venait de finir son service au resto.

Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent évasivement et après un baiser rapide à Juvia Sting s'en alla sur le regard courroucé de l'ainé.

Ils franchirent la porte d'entrée et Wendy les accueillit avec le sourire.

_ La joie te vas bien Nee-chan ! s'exclama t-elle.

Et Jellal en jetant un regard au visage irradiant de bonheur de Juvia, ne put que constater que ce crétin blond rendait sa sœur un tant soit peu heureuse.

_ Nii-san fit Juvia d'un ton un plus timide, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

_ Va-y, l'encouragea t-il.

_ Est-ce que Juvia peut aller passer, le week-end chez un camarade de classe, avec Sting-kun ?

_ Il y aura des parents ?

_ Juvia l'ignore…Juvia en doute…

_ … Alors c'est non !

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Moi vivant, je ne te laisserais pas toute seule dans une maison au milieu d'adolescents plein d'hormones en compagnie de ton petit ami tout aussi plein d'hormones. C'est non !

Juvia hallucinait, c'est vrai qu'elle ne tenait pas spécialement à y aller, mais Sting semblait tellement enthousiaste à l'idée d'y aller qu'elle s'était dit que cela aurait été une bonne idée, mais le fait de savoir que son frère ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour la laisser y aller la blessait quelque peu.

Que pensait-il qu'ils allaient faire là bas ? Une orgie peut-être ?!

Pff Juvia soupira et monta dans sa chambre, chiffonnée et un peu déçue.

Elle envoya un message à Sting, pour lui communiquer la réponse de son frère.

Elle ne reçut de réponse qu'une heure plus tard :

**« Fait tout de même ton sac, je crois avoir trouvé une idée pour le convaincre de te laisser venir ».**

Juvia regarda ce message et se demanda ce que pouvait bien manigancer Sting.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, Sting avait une idée de plan en tête et avait apporté son atout avec lui pour le réaliser.

Son atout n'était autre qu'Erza qui descendit de la voiture du blond quand celle-ci se gara devant chez Juvia.

La seule raison pour laquelle la rouquine avait accepté de venir était à cause de ce que Sting avait imaginé comme stratagème, si tout ce passait bien, elle devrait en profiter.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent donc vers le porche de Juvia et Sting pressa avec insistance la sonnette.

Juvia ne tarda pas à aller lui ouvrir.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !? S'étonna t-elle en voyant son petit-ami et son amie devant la porte.

_ Je suis venu te chercher pour aller au lac ! S'exclama Sting de bonne humeur.

_ Sting-kun…Juvia t'a pourtant dit hier soir…

_ Je sais ce que tu m'as dit mais j'ai une idée pour te permettre de venir.

_ Tu sais Sting-kun ce n'est grave si Juvia n'y va pas…

_ Oh mais allé ! Ce sera super cool ! Et plus j'ai imaginé un plan super ! Ton frère est déjà partit au travaille ?

_ Oui depuis deux heures déjà.

_ Super ! Fit Sting en s'invitant à entrer.

Erza le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois au salon où Wendy était assise et après l'avoir salué, Sting reprit la parole.

_ Tu fais ton sac vite fait et on y va, et quand il reviendra du travaille il constatera que tu n'es plus là !

_ Es-tu stupide ? S'indigna Juvia, mais c'est complètement fou ! Juvia ne peux pas faire ça ! Et en plus elle ne peut pas laisser Wendy seule !

_ Elle ne sera pas seule ! Intervint la rouquine. Le plan du crétin est peut-être un peu tordu mais il est bien pensé, toi tu pars au lac et moi je reste, moi j'ai une occasion de parler à Jellal et toi tu peux t'amuser… tu t'ouvres enfin aux autres, profites en un peu !

_ C'est super risqué et il va être très en colère !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas… je gère. Assura Erza.

_ Va-y Ju-nee !

La voix assurée de Wendy les firent se retourner.

_ Moi ça ne me dérange pas de rester avec Erza-san et pour Jellal, je t'aiderais ne t'inquiète pas…

_ Wendy-chan…

_ Juvia-nee soupira t-elle, tu es restée si longtemps sans jamais sortir, sans amis, maintenant que tu en as enfin, tu dois en profiter, ce n'est qu'un week-end ne t'en fait pas pour moi !

Sur ces mots Juvia céda, bien que difficilement et elle était réticente à l'idée de désobéir à Jellal et inquiète quant à sa futur réaction, mais elle décida d'y aller tout de même, surtout si cela permettait à Erza et Jellal de s'expliquer.

Donc vingt minutes plus tard, Juvia embrassa les deux joues de sa sœur, et souhaita bonne chance à Erza avec son frère.

Puis ils montèrent dans la voiture de Sting et s'en allèrent sous les chapeaux de roues.

Erza les regarda disparaître au coin de la rue puis elle jeta un regard à Wendy.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude le samedi matin ?

_ Je regarde la télé, je lis et je prends soin de Charles !

_ Oh…et bien ce matin j'ai un petit programme bien spécial pour nous, ça te dis ?

_ Oh oui ! S'en réjouis Wendy.

.

.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Minerva rentra chez elle après être passée au bureau de son père pour lui délivrer la boîte en bois.

Elle se coucha sur son lit King size et consulta ses messages sur son téléphone et l'un d'entre eux l'intrigua.

Il s'agissait d'Orga :

**« Tu es invité à ma maison au bord du lac, on fait une grande fête pour célébrer notre victoire contre Raven Tail ! »**

Minerva souleva un sourcil, pas vraiment emballée à l'idée d'y aller.

Puis elle reçut des photos qui avaient été prise de la victoire et elle se rendit compte que Jet était sur la plus part d'entre elles, se faisant porter par les joueurs. Une idée vint lors à l'esprit de la brune qui se pressa d'envoyer un message à Orga pour confirmer son hypothèse.

La réponse du grand baraqué ne tarda pas :

**« Oui Jet sera là ».**

Minerva eut un sourire, elle ressentait soudainement l'envie d'aller faire un tour au lac.

Elle se leva de son lit, de toute façon elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, alors autant en profiter pour aller s'amuser avec sa proie.

* * *

Sting s'est enfin rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour Juvia et même si il semble l'accepter, rien ne sera facile, surtout dans le prochain chapitre.

Si vous êtes perdu par rapport au plan de Gemma je vous invite à relire le chapitre 9 ou a me poser des questions.

Réponse aux review

Rokushimo : Merci pour la review, contente que le couple Jet/ Minerva te plaise : )

Lyline : Salut merci pour la review, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre :)

Key : Merci pour la review , désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer avec le chapitre précédent ^^

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, avec quelques scènes « hot », du Jerza, du Minerva/ Jet…

J'attends vos hypothèses sur la suite )


	19. D'une sortie au lac !

Je suis désolé pour ce retard, c'est juste que j'ai eu du mal à organiser mes idées, ce chapitre a été très long a écrire.

Quelque scène « hot » mais rien de bien méchant, des lime assez soft et quelques allusions.

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Méfiez-vous d'une sortie au lac !

Trois heures de route les séparaient de la maison sur le lac, et les deux jeunes gens parlaient de tous et rien sur la route. Tandis qu'ils quittaient Magnolia et sa froideur hivernale, la température se réchauffait légèrement.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'engouffrer dans une forêt où les arbres étaient alignés, il n'y avait pas de neige comme à Magnolia et la température était désormais supportable. Ils suivirent un petit chemin de terre qui indiquait le chemin à suivre.

Juvia regarda avec un petit sourire les arbres défilés à toute vitesse et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant une maison immense en bois avec une petite pelouse verte parsemé d'énorme roche. Le regard de la bleue était surtout concentré sur le lac qui s'étendait en face de la belle demeure.

Un lac à l'eau bleu turquoise peu profonde, entouré de sapin vert, d'autre arbre plus petit, d'herbe, et un ponton en bois se trouvait à quelque mètre d'eux et Juvia espéra en voyant cela y aller avec Sting pour y regarder le couché de soleil, comme dans les films.

La bleue ne se rendit compte que la voiture était à l'arrêt que quand Sting ouvrit la portière de son côté et l'invita à sortir. Charmée par cette attention la bleue sourit.

_ Oh quel gentleman ! S'exclama t-elle en saisissant la main qui lui était tendue.

_ Ne t'y habitues pas trop, ça n'arrivera pas souvent, plaisanta t-il.

_ Oh… Juvia est déçue, elle qui pensait avoir droit à un Sting très attentionné pendant ce week-end ! fit-elle faussement boudeuse.

Sting dévoila son légendaire sourire charmeur, et encercla la taille de la bleue en la collant à lui.

_ Tu verras…que durant ce week-end je vais me montrer **très** attentionné !

Il captura doucement son oreille entre ses lèvres et effleura le lobe de ses dents avec douceur, ce qui arracha un frisson à Juvia, qui dû se décoller de lui avant que la tension de soit à son apogée.

Sting s'éloigna d'elle, satisfait de son effet et saisit leurs sacs avant de se diriger vers les escaliers en pierre grise qui conduisait à l'entrée de la grande maison.

Juvia le suivit et se frictionna les mains, car même si il ne faisait pas aussi froid qu'à Magnolia et qu'il n'avait pas de neige, on ressentait tout de même une certaine fraîcheur, c'est donc avec bonheur qu'elle regagna l'intérieur de la maison.

_ Salut ! S'exclama Orga en s'avançant vers eux visiblement de bonne humeur.

Ce dernier portait une sorte de peignoir rouge, l'un de ceux que l'on voyait dans les films, en velours, une paire de lunette de soleil (totalement inutile) sur le front, et un verre dans la main.

_ Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure !

_ Tu veux dire l'humble demeure de tes parents, rectifia le blond.

_ Ouais peu importe... vous êtes les premier à arriver donc vous pouvez choisir la chambre de votre choix !

_ Merci beaucoup de nous avoir invités, remercia Juvia avec un sourire timide.

_ Oh mais elle est trop mignonne ! Dit-il avec ce qui se voulut être un sourire dragueur.

_ Hey Juvia si tu allais choisir la chambre ! Proposa Sting avec un sourire, un peu crispé.

La bleue secoua vivement la tête, enthousiaste à cette idée, elle s'empara de leurs sacs et s'en alla.

Et dès quelle disparue dans l'escalier en bois, le visage du blond changea.

_ Ne pense même pas à essayer de l'approcher ! Range moi ce sourire de dragueur du dimanche et laisse la tranquille ! Gronda le blond.

_ Possessif à ce que je vois…

_ Je ne suis pas possessif… mais si Juvia doit me laisser tomber j'aimerais au moins qu'elle ne tombe pas sur un enfoiré qui ne peut pas rester fidèle plus de sept jours…et encore pas d'affilés…

_ Hey pourquoi tu t'énerves autant ? Je rigolais, c'est tout…et je te signale que tu faisais exactement la même chose que moi…

_...

_ Et depuis quand ce pari est-il devenu aussi important pour toi ? Chuchota t-il si bas que seul Sting entendu cette phrase.

_ Si tu oses lui dire quoi que ce soit je te jure que…

_ Je ne vais rien dire, assura t-il en continuant à chuchoter, c'est juste que…ça fait presque trois mois que dure ton pari et j'avais pensé que tu en aurais finit avec elle depuis longtemps, je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais embrassé devant tout le monde hier…

_ Est-ce que les autres le savent?

_ Ben j'ai eu un texto de Rufus qui vous a vu et peut être quelques élèves t'ont vu mais tu sais avec l'euphorie de la victoire et le fait que l'attention était concentrée sur Jet, je pense que peu de personne vous ont vus…

_ Okay…de toute façon après ce week-end tout le monde le saura_ ' et je n'aurais plus à angoisser à chaque fois que Grey s'approchera d'elle'._

_ Sting ? Je peux te poser une question ? fit-il avec un visage devenu sérieux. Tu ne l'as considère plus comme un pari n'est-ce pas?

Sting poussa un soupir à cette question mais répondu sans hésitation :

_ Ça fait longtemps que je ne la considère plus comme un pari…et tu as plutôt intérêt à te taire sur ce fichu pari… murmura t-il d'un ton menaçant.

_ Je ne te ferais jamais un truc pareil, jura le jeune homme baraqué.

Sting acquiesça et monta à son tour et il retrouva bientôt Juvia entrain de défaire leur sacs.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, laissant glisser son regard sans pudeur sur son fessier moulé par un jeans qui épousait ses formes à merveille.

Il s'avança à pas de chat jusqu'à elle pour ensuite l'attirer vivement contre lui, Juvia bien qu'elle eut un sursaut de surprise, tourna la tête pour venir emprisonner les lèvres du blond. Le baiser fut rapide et Sting recula :

_ Je te fais visiter la maison ?

_ Tu y étais déjà venu ?

_ Oui il y a deux ans ! C'est ici que Rogue et Yukino se sont rencontrés.

_ Vraiment ? Juvia aimerait bien entendre cette histoire…

_ Oui bien sûr, je vais te la raconter pendant la visite.

Juvia réalisa qu'à l'intérieur il faisait plus chaud, surement à cause du chauffage et de la bonne isolation, donc elle décida d'enlever son pull, ce qui laissa notre blond sans voix, elle portait un t-shirt bleu nuit avec un décolleté vertigineux, rien de vulgaire mais qui fit monter la pression sanguine du blond.

_ On y va ? lui demanda Juvia, le coupant dans sa contemplation.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et saisit la main que Juvia lui tendait et il l'entraina dans les couloirs en bois, le sol était recouvert d'un long tapis de couloir vert en velours, ils allèrent visiter les huit autres chambres, presque semblable à la leur. Juvia avait prit la plus grande des chambres, mais comme les autres, elle était décorée sobrement, le lit était drapé en beige avec une couverture bleue marine, l'endroit était munie d'une salle de bain, d'ailleurs leur chambre était la seule avec celle d'Orga à avoir une salle de bain, les autres allaient devoir partager la grande salle de bain commune.

Si à l'étage il n'y avait que les chambres, au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait un salon immense avec une table basse en bois et deux canapés prévu pour de grande famille de chaque côté de la table, ainsi qu'un écran plat, et de grande baie vitré qui donnait une belle vu sur la forêt et qui laissait rentrer beaucoup de lumière et si il y avait trop de luminosité on pouvait tirer les rideaux rouge.

Tous étaient constitués de bois et décoré par des plantes et par des couleurs chaudes comme le rouge et l'orange.

Juvia eut un sursaut d'enthousiasme en voyant une cheminée où crépitait un doux feu.

Elle eut un sursaut romantique et aurait voulu s'asseoir entouré par les bras chaud de son petit-ami mais elle se doutait que le blond n'était pas friand de chose de ce genre.

Elle tourna la tête vers son blond qui se prélassait sur l'un des canapés. La mage le rejoignit et se calla contre lui.

Et le blond commença à raconter la rencontre de Yukino et Rogue avec un petit sourire narquois.

_ Si tu avais vu la tête de Rogue en voyant Yukino ! C'était trop marrant, il a perdu tous ces moyens, et Yukino n'était pas mieux, les pauvres ont commencé à bégayer, à rougir…et dire que j'avais invité Yukino pour la draguer. Ricana t-il.

_ Vraiment ? Et Yukino-san est ton genre de fille ?

_ Elle est jolie c'est indéniable, mais je préfère les filles timides ! Affirma t-il avec un sourire mutin.

_ Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez les filles timides ? Questionna t-elle en souriant, rentrant dans son petit jeu.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, les yeux levés au ciel.

_ J'aime voir leurs joues roses quand je les drague, j'aime aussi les regarder coudre ou les entendre bafouiller, mais tu sais ce que j'aime le plus avec les filles timide ?

_ Non, quoi ?

_ J'aime savoir que je suis dans une chambre avec elle. Totalement **seuls**.

Il eut un sourire goguenard et si Juvia rougit, elle essaya tout de même de sembler outrée (sans succès).

_ Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça ? Questionna t-elle un peu amusée.

_ Oh ne fait pas ta prude, ne me fais pas croire que tu n'y as jamais pensé ?

Le visage de sa petite-amie prit lentement une couleur rose framboise et elle commença bafouiller en essayant de nier, mais honnêtement qui n'aurais pas fantasmé sur Sting ? Il était si… canon !

Alors oui Juvia avait une ou deux fois (ou peut-être dix ou onze) pensé à ce fameux moment d'intimité.

_ Les autres arrivent ! Hurla la voix d'Orga depuis l'entrée.

Juvia était un peu angoissée à l'idée d'être présenté aux amis de Sting, à devoir leurs faire face, mais elle ne comptait pas se défiler, elle saisit donc fermement la main de Sting, et l'obligea à se lever pour aller accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Les seconds arrivants furent Mirajane et son petit-ami Laxus.

Cette dernière s'arrêta brusquement en voyant leurs mains liées et poussa un cri hystérique qui blasa son petit-ami, et qui effraya Juvia.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter ! s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

_ Heu…

Elle saisit les épaules de Juvia et commença à déblatérer des paroles à mille à l'heure, posant des questions sur comment ils s'étaient mit ensemble, quand s'était arrivé et surtout pourquoi Juvia ne le lui avait pas dit.

_ Il faut qu'on fasse une sortie à quatre ! Conclut-elle.

_ Du calme Mira, laisse les respirer fit Laxus en détachant sa petite-amie d'une Juvia estomaquée et il la conduit à l'étage malgré les protestations de Mirajane qui aurait voulu continuer à poser des questions.

Sting lui, remercia mentalement Laxus de l'avoir fait partir, mais il songea qu'ils devraient encore affronter les réactions des autres et que si elles étaient toute comme ça, cela serait fatiguant.

Au final, Rogue et Rufus arrivèrent et ils ne posèrent aucunes questions, les deux étant au courant de leur couple mais le blond était étonné que ce pari ne soit pas encore finit.

Petit à petit, la maison commença à se remplir, Natsu, Lucy et Cana arrivèrent, très vite suivit par Gadjeel, Levy et bien sûr Jet, étrangement Droy n'était pas présent. En dernier lieu arriva Jenny qui ne croisa pas tout de suite le couple.

D'autres arrivèrent et ils se retrouvèrent à une quinzaine dans la grande maison qui ne semblait pas manquer de place, à deux par chambres tous les arrivants allèrent s'installer.

Ensuite ils se retrouvèrent au salon, où Orga avait emmené des sodas, des chips, des mini-sandwiches, et des bières pour ceux qui en voulaient, Sting profita du fait que toutes places soit prise pour attirer Juvia sur ses genoux.

Les conversations allaient bon train mais tous étaient un peu intrigués, par ce couple étrange.

_ Sting tu sors avec gloomy maintenant?

Jenny avait posé cette question, avec un certain énervement, quand elle était arrivée dans le salon et qu'elle avait vu cette idiote sur les genoux de Sting, la réalité l'avait frappé en pleine face. Ses craintes étaient devenues réalité et elle ne comptait pas l'accepter, cette petite idiote n'allait pas s'introduire dans son monde sans en subir les conséquences !

_ Elle a un prénom Jenny ! Grogna Sting.

_ Je crois qu'elle sait parler et elle peut répondre toute seule non ?...Tu sais gloomy si j'étais toi je me méfierais de Sting, il est connu pour être un grand dragueur !

_ Bordel Jenny la ferme !

_ Et bien quoi Sting ? Ta petite-amie a le droit de connaître tes coucheries ! Comme Cana par exemple…

Juvia décida que s'en était assez et quitta le salon pour aller se calmer dans sa chambre.

Sting se retint difficilement de ne pas balancer des insultes à cette crétine ! Et au lieu de lui répondre, il l'ignora et suivit Juvia qu'il retrouva sur le bord de son lit.

_ J'étais à deux doigts de lui balancer à la face la vérité sur son père, juste pour lui clouer le bec ! S'exclama le blond.

_ Sting tu ne peux pas lui dire ça.

_ Ouais je sais râla t-il.

_...

_ Tu sais à propos de ce que Jenny à dit sûr Cana…

_ C'est bon, le coupa Juvia avec un petit sourire. Juvia est consciente que tu as eu des relations avant elle et Juvia a décidé de te faire confiance. Elle se leva et lui caressa la joue.

Ces paroles touchèrent le blond.

Il emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser d'abord chaste, puis il sentit Juvia reculer ses mains tenant fermement son T-shirt, il dû alors avancer, si bien qu'ils cognèrent le lit.

Juvia se détacha de lui et s'installa sur le lit, son cœur battait à tout rompre, et elle offrit un sourire un peu crispé par le stress à Sting.

Le blond battit des paupières bêtement, il n'en revenait pas, étais-ce une invitation ?

Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus et il comptait bien accepter cette invitation.

Donc il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes dans un mouvement tremblant.

C'était loin d'être sa première fois mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, il s'agissait de Juvia, la seule personne qui avait réussit à faire ressortir ses bons côtés, la seule qui ai jamais compté.

Il essaya de se relaxer, en ce disant qu'il n'était pas un novice en la matière et qu'il se devait d'assurer.

Il grimpa sur le lit, ses genoux s'enfonçant dans le matelas mou. D'un mouvement assuré il fit glisser ses mains sur les jambes de sa petite-amie, et trouva que son jeans était de trop, doucement il lui écarta ses jambes et vint s'y loger et quand il se pencha sur le visage rouge de Juvia, il fut satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Il déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, traçant un chemin jusqu'à son oreille.

_ Tu me déshabille ? Lui susurra t-il.

Kami-sama ! Juvia faillit mourir de gêne !

Avec les mains tremblantes, elle déboutonna sa chemise, bouton par bouton, chacun de détachant à une lenteur affreuse.

Une fois la chemise déboutonnée Sting l'enleva complètement et la balança dans un coin, il reprit son exploration du corps de Juvia et fit glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt le faisant remonter par la même occasion, il sentit la mage trembler et frissonner à chaque recoin de peau qu'il touchait.

Quand il lui enleva son T-shirt, la bleue se sentit nue et cela même si elle ne l'était pas vraiment, le regard avide que le blond posa sur elle, fit son ventre se tordre de la plus délicieuse des façons, et elle commençait vraiment à avoir chaud.

Sting s'empara ensuite de son cou, le suçant, explorant sa gorge à coup de langue, descendant vers la clavicule et traçant des contours imaginaire sur son ventre, la bleue frissonna et se courba, ses mains s'accrochèrent aux épaules nues du blond, un halètement sortit de sa bouche et l'une de ses mains glissa sur la nuque du blond tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à son épaule. Sa jambe vint entourer la hanche sur blond, et elle entama de petit frottement contre Sting.

Prise d'une bouffée d'assurance, elle reversa Sting sous elle et se retrouva sur les cuisses du blond qui réalisait à peine ce qui venait de se passer et Juvia le réalisa aussi car elle rougit fortement.

Sting cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, Juvia était vraiment magnifique, avec ses cheveux en bataille qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

_ Wow ! Laissa t-il échapper.

Juvia eut un petit sourire et laissa promener ses mains sur le torse musclé du blond, elle caressa doucement ses abdos visible, puis elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Sting ressentait les toucher de la mage comme de petites décharges électrique qui le faisait frissonner et le rendait fou. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches nues de Juvia puis descendirent vers son fessier qu'il agrippa doucement.

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte, les coupant dans leurs activités.

_ Sting ouvre moi !

Le blond poussa un cri de colère en reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami.

_ Bordel Rogue je suis occupé là ! Hurla t-il furieux d'être interrompu.

_ C'est urgent !

_ Ce n'est pas grave, souffla Juvia en se détachant de lui et en allant dans la salle de bain.

Sting grogna et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

_ Quoi ?! S'exclama t-il sèchement à l'encontre de son meilleur ami.

_ C'est à propos de Minerva.

_ Tu m'as dérangé pour parler d'elle ?! Est-ce que tu te fous de…

_ Il y a plus important que forniquer avec sa copine ! Le coupa Rogue

_ Comme quoi ? S'exaspéra le blond.

_ Comme le fait que Minerva soit une mage !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Elle vient d'arriver et dès qu'elle a passé la porte sa magie m'a littéralement agressé.

_ C'est impossible ! Je l'aurais remarqué si l'une de mes amies étaient une mage.

_ Rogue-san dit vrai !

Juvia était réapparue dans la chambre, habillée cette fois et elle tentait au mieux d'arranger ses cheveux.

_ Tu veux dire que Minerva est vraiment une mage ?

_ Oui, et dès qu'elle est arrivée au lycée elle a essayé de persuader Juvia de rejoindre l'organisation de son père, c'est une organisation de mage, mais comme Juvia les trouvent suspect elle a toujours refusé.

_ Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? s'écria Sting sous le ton du reproche.

_ Parce que Juvia a pensé que c'était à Minerva-san de te le dire et peut-être a-t-elle ses raisons pour que tu ne le saches pas.

_ Je pense toujours que tu aurais pu me le dire !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Questionna Rogue.

_ Lui demander des explications ! Assura le blond.

Explication que le blond se pressa d'aller obtenir, il descendit rapidement les escaliers tout en essayant de boutonner sa chemise et en déboulant dans le salon il vit que la brune discuter avec Rufus.

_ Minerva on doit parler…

La brune arqua un sourcil et avisa de la tenue débraillée de son ami.

_ Tout de suite insista t-il.

Minerva haussa les épaules et le suivit à l'extérieur, une fois qu'ils furent seuls, et assez éloigné de la maison, Sting attaqua :

_ Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais une mage ?

_ Oh, on dirait que Rogue à capté ma magie…

_ Répond bon sang ! La pressa Sting.

_ Parce que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, à quoi cela t'aurais avancé de le savoir, ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu ne l'es pas su avant, ta petite Juvia ne t'a rien dit ? T'aurais t-elle mentit ? Questionna t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

_ Juvia ne m'a rien dit parce qu'elle voulait que tu ais le choix de me le dire ou pas.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Juvia avait vraiment gardé son secret par égard pour elle ?

Minerva était étonnée, Juvia avait pensé à elle, alors même que Minerva s'était souvent montrée odieuse envers elle, la brune ne la comprenait vraiment pas.

_ Pourquoi cela te dérange que j'ai gardé ça pour moi ?

_ Tu m'as mentit, et en plus j'apprends que ton père à une organisation de mage et qu'il veut enrôler Juvia !

_ Voulait, précisa la mage, il ne s'intéresse plus à elle, mentit-elle.

_ Tout ça me fait réfléchir et je commence à me demander pourquoi tu m'as proposé ce pari, tu l'as choisit par exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu as raison c'était pour lui faire payer le rejet de mon offre mentit-elle avec aplomb.

Sting plissa les yeux, semblant la croire.

_ Ne compte plus sur moi pour le pari grogna t-il, je ne veux plus lui mentir.

_ Tu veux vraiment arrêter ?

_ Oui ! Et tu as plutôt intérêt à garder ta langue dans ta poche.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui dirais rien…je ne voudrais pas faire du mal à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Juvia.

Le blond hocha sèchement la tête, tourna les talons et déguerpit en vitesse.

Minerva s'autorisa un sourire, tout était trop facile avec eux et même si Sting abandonnait le pari, cela ne changeait rien car Minerva avait des preuves très compromettantes.

Pour l'heure elle mit Juvia et Sting dans un coin de son esprit et décida d'aller s'amuser un peu.

.

.

De retour à Magnolia, Erza et Wendy étaient biens loin de toute cette agitation mais étaient loin de s'ennuyer.

Sous les insistances d'Erza, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient préparées pour faire une promenade en forêt.

Toute les deux emmitouflées dans des pulls et avec un sac à dos, elles se dirigèrent vers les collines enneigées de Magnolia où il y avait une vue à couper le souffle, la ville sous son léger manteau blanc était magnifique.

Les deux jeunes filles admirèrent le spectacle un instant en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Erza prennent la parole.

_ Est-ce que ton frère va être si furieux que tu le dis ? Questionna t-elle doucement.

_ A un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer ! Il est très protecteur avec nous ! Trop protecteur…depuis la mort de maman…

Erza hésita à poser une question qui la taraudait, mais après un long moment d'hésitation la rouquine osa poser la question.

_ Vos pères n'ont jamais rien fait pour vous aidez ?

Le visage de Wendy s'assombrit et elle mit un moment avant de répondre :

_ Le père de Jellal est un inconnu, il paraît qu'il a essayé de rentrer au contact par téléphone avec lui, mais Jellal a raccroché et son père n'a jamais rappelé…Jellal le hait…Le père de Ju-nee-san est tout aussi inconnu, on ne se rien de lui, j'ai entendu une fois Jellal se disputer avec maman à ce propos…Jellal le déteste encore plus que son propre père, car le père de Juvia est resté deux ans et Jellal a eut le temps de s'y attacher.

_ Et ton père ? demanda doucement la rouquine.

Une expression inconnue apparut sur le visage de la benjamine, de la colère.

_ Je le hais.

_ Pourquoi dis tu celas ? Erza était étonnée par la violence des paroles et de l'assurance avec laquelle elle les prononçaient.

_ Parce que tout est de sa faute.

Le vent se souleva violement, faisant voler les cheveux d'Erza, les branches des arbres se mirent à se mouver comme si elles allaient se détacher du tronc.

Puis quand Erza se sentit reculer sous la violence du vent, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait, elle vit alors que Wendy tremblait. Elle s'agenouilla devant la bleue, puis l'attira dans ses bras.

_ Calme toi Wendy-chan !

Elle lui frotta le dos et espéra que cela fonctionne, maintenant elle regrettait presque ses questions. Erza paniquée fut tentée d'appeler Juvia mais elle c'était elle qui avait provoqué ce désastre donc c'était à elle de régler ce problème.

Alors Erza prit le visage de Wendy entre ses mains et se mit à lui murmurer qu'elle était en sécurité, de penser à sa sœur et de se concentrer sur sa voix, qu'elle ne craignait rien.

Cela prit bien cinq minutes, mais Wendy se calma, principalement parce que l'utilisation si soudaine de sa magie l'avait vidé.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura Wendy.

_ C'est rien la rassura Erza, monte sur mon dos.

La bleue n'eut pas le courage de rétorquer et exécuta. Les crises qu'elle faisait la fatiguaient toujours, mais aujourd'hui Juvia n'était pas là pour la calmer, mais étrangement la présence d'Erza était aussi rassurante.

Elle se laissa donc aller sur son dos, en se disant que le parfum de la rouquine était vraiment rassurant, comme celui de sa mère.

.

.

Orga mit un peu de musique et les invités se mirent à danser, tous ce passaient dans la bonne humeur et même le visage boudeur de Jenny n'empêchait personne de s'amuser.

Vers midi, ils ne s'embarrassèrent pas d'un déjeuner, Orga avait un stock de biscuits et de mini sandwich qui était inépuisable.

Jet lui, était dans le salon, assit sur le canapé entre Levy et Gadjeel, autant dire que l'atmosphère joyeuse ne les atteignaient pas. Le roux et la bleue discutaient, ce dernier voulait à tout prix faire oublier à Levy la présence de son petit-ami.

Le petit-ami en question se retenait difficilement de ne pas frapper ce sombre crétin.

Parfois Gadjeel avait vraiment envie de le balancer sur un mur, mais il devait se retenir, pour Levy.

Lucy qui discutait avec Cana sur le canapé à l'opposé, remarqua la tension du brun et décida de lui venir en aide.

_ Hey Jet tu pourrais aller nous chercher des bières, s'il te plaît ? Demanda gentiment Lucy en souriant.

Jet même s'il ne voulait pas laisser sa douce Levy avec cette brute, il ne put refuser une demande dite si gentiment, alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la grande cuisine américaine, elle était vraiment la cuisine que tout le monde voudrait. Grande, bien équipé, moderne, des placards rouge grenat, avec un îlot au milieu.

Jet ne s'attarda pas plus sur cette cuisine, car s'il devait la comparer à la sienne, la sienne sera vue comme une immonde cage à lapin.

Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur gris métallique, il l'ouvrit et se pencha en avant pour saisir un pack de bière.

Un petite tape claqua son postérieur ce qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna vivement et croisa le regard amusé de Minerva.

_ Mi…Minerva-san bégaya t-il.

_ Je t'ai manqué ? Ça fait deux semaines que l'on ne s'est pas vu.

A vrai dire Jet avait espéré ne pas la croiser ce week-end et s'il avait su qu'elle serait présente, il se serait abstenu de venir.

La brune le stressait, surtout depuis la fois où elle l'avait touché en classe. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir retenter l'expérience, premièrement parce qu'il s'était sentit humilié et aussi parce qu'il avait peur. Il avait peur parce qu'il avait apprécié.

La main de Minerva sur son col de chemise l'arracha à ses pensés. Avec force elle l'attira à elle et lui vola un baiser.

Jet se sentit faiblir, la brune embrassait divinement bien, ses deux précédentes petites-amies (avec qui il était sortit pour oublier Levy) étaient des amatrices à côté de Minerva. La brune lui suçait les lèvres, infiltrait sa langue dans sa bouche, jouait avec sa jumelle et lui provoquait des sensations dans son bas ventre.

Cela n'étonnait pas Jet, la brune était vue comme une séductrice, une chasseuse, elle possédait ses petit-amis, jamais le contraire.

Jet songea à reculer, mais sincèrement il n'en avait pas envie et durant une seconde il songea que en se laissant faire, il trompait Levy.

Il recula à cette pensée, Levy se trouvait dans la pièce à côté, il ne devait pas faire ça.

_ Levy…Levy se trouve juste à côté…

_ Levy ? Tu n'arrêtes vraiment pas de parler d'elle hein ? Est-ce ta Levy fera ça ?

A cette question la brune attaqua une partie sensible de son cou ce qui le fit trembler. _'Seigneur que je suis faible, même pas capable de repousser une fille'._

Les mains de Minerva défirent sa ceinture et quand il voulut chasser ces mains, il reçut une tape sèche sur ses mains.

Minerva ouvrit son pantalon en moins de deux et l'abaissa.

Jet se retrouva donc en caleçon dans la cuisine, haletant, excité, il réussit à s'accrocher au rebord de l'îlot, avant que ses jambes ne le lâche. Il se faisait dévorer le cou par Minerva qui en même temps massait avec beaucoup d'égard son entre-jambe.

_ Oh kami-sama ! S'exclama t-il, en la sentant infiltrer sa main à l'intérieur de son caleçon _' bordel il faut que je l'arrête'._

Il n'en fit rien.

_ Oh !

Juvia s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte, une rougeur aux joues, Jet quant à lui sentit la honte l'envahir, alors il remonta son pantalon et s'enfuit de la cuisine avec des traces de rouges à lèvres sur la bouche et sur le cou.

Il trébucha sur son jeans et manqua de s'étaler au sol mais il réussit tout de même à partir. Minerva essuya d'un doigt son rouge à lèvre qui n'avait pas tenu.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent un instant, se souvenant de la tête que faisait Jet et de l'embarras de la situation, et elles pouffèrent.

_ Juvia ne devrait pas rire, c'est méchant.

Mais elle ne put retenir ses épaules de tressauter et le rire de Minerva était très communicatif.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, puis Minerva avança vers la bleue et voulut poser sa main sur l'avant bras de la mage d'eau, mais cette dernière recula en rigolant.

_ Juvia préfère éviter, après tout je ne sais pas où ta main est allé trainer.

Minerva éclata de rire. Un rire franc, un rire dont elle ne pensait pas être capable un jour, elle s'arrêta immédiatement en s'en rendant compte et elle préféra replacer rapidement son masque.

_ Alors toi et Jet-san…vous êtes…heu proche ? Demanda Juvia.

_ On peut dire ça, fit-elle évasivement.

_ N'est-il pas amoureux de Levy-san ? S'étonna Juvia.

_ Oui il est complètement accro à elle, confirma la brune d'un ton nonchalant.

_ Et ça ne te dérange pas ? S'étonna la bleue. Tu dois vraiment être amoureuse pour accepter ça, compatit la mage d'eau.

Minerva faillit éclater de rire à cette phrase absurde, mais elle se retint.

_ Si tu as besoin d'une…amie vient me voir, tu peux venir me parler de ce que tu veux et même de ton père. Dit la bleue.

Quand Juvia saisit ses mains Mierva sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer d'elle, une chaleur qui la troubla autant que cela lui réchauffa le cœur, Minerva ne s'était jamais sentit comme cela avant.

Minerva j'avais jamais eu d'amie de sexe féminin et elle ne s'en était jamais plaint, car elle trouvait les filles de son entourage trop idiote pour mériter son attention, mais en voyant le sourire sincère de Juvia, en regardant leur mains liés, Minerva eut envie d'accepter, elle eut envie d'être sincère.

Mais sa mission n'était pas d'être sincère, sa mission était de réussir à embobiner cette petite idiote.

Minerva acquiesça avec son plus faux sourire et se dit qu'elle ne devait plus avoir de pensée aussi absurde à l'avenir.

.

.

Juvia sortit ensuite de la cuisine et croisa Gadjeel qui ne la calcula pas, mais avec le temps la mage y était habituée. Alors qu'elle voulait regagner sa chambre, elle croisa Lucy en haut des escaliers, habituée à être ignorée par celle-ci aussi, Juvia passa à côté d'elle sans vraiment y faire attention.

_ Juvia.

La bleue se retourna, surprise que la blonde lui est parlée, elle se demanda un instant s'il n'y avait pas une deuxième Juvia dans cette maison, mais son prénom était trop unique pour que ce soit le cas.

_ Oui ?

_ Je…J'aimerais te parler …

_ D'accord va-y, fit-elle intriguée.

_ Hum…

_ Juvia ! L'interpella une voix masculine.

Lucy faillit laisser échapper un cri de désespoir en voyant Rogue débarquer. La blonde renonça à lui parler, de toute façon ce qu'elle avait à dire pouvait bien attendre un peu.

La mage céleste s'en alla sous le regard plein d'incompréhension de Juvia.

.

.

.

L'après-midi débuta tranquillement et Sting cherchait activement sa petite-amie qui semblait avoir disparu de la maison, il alla donc vers Orga, celui qui savait tout ce qui passait dans cette maison et lui demanda s'il avait vu sa petite-amie.

La réponse l'étonna.

_ Je l'ai vu se diriger dans la forêt avec Rogue.

Sting fronça les sourcils et il serra les dents, il savait qu'il devait faire confiance à Juvia et à son meilleur ami, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il se dirigea donc vers la forêt à grand pas.

Il se perdit un instant entre les arbres mais ne tarda pas à les trouver tous deux assis à terre, l'un en face de l'autre, les mains liés et les yeux fermés.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Juvia ouvrit un œil et mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'intimer de garder le silence.

Une énergie noire sortit du corps du brun, faisant Juvia se relever et reculer.

Puis une boule d'énergie se concentra dans ses mains tendues.

_ Bravo ! Le félicita Juvia, maintenant tu peux attaquer Juvia.

_ Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas dangereux ? S'inquiéta le blond.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Assura la bleue.

Rogue qui avait moins de scrupule, n'hésita pas à envoyer une valse d'énergie des ténèbres sur Juvia, qui avec un mouvement souple , sauta sur le côté et roula au sol.

_ Pas assez précis, commenta la bleue en se relevant.

_ Arrête de bouger et je pourrais peut-être toucher la cible ! Siffla le brun.

_ Le but n'est pas de te faciliter la tâche, mais de te préparer à anticiper les mouvements de ton ennemi.

Juvia parlait comme un sergent instructeur à l'armée, avec fermeté mais en expliquant bien les choses, Sting ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et il devait avouer qu'il trouvait ça plutôt sexy.

Si elle était aussi autoritaire au lit, il risquait d'aimer ça.

Pour illustrer ses propos Juvia balança une droite que Rogue bloqua mais il ne put bloquer le genou dans son estomac, il se plia sous la douleur et d'un coup de pied , Juvia le fit tomber au sol.

Le brun grogna et marmonna des insultes, puis il se releva à l'aide de Sting qui était venu lui porter main forte.

_ Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta magie ? Questionna Rogue en époussetant ses vêtements.

_ Ouais pourquoi tu ne l'utilise pas ? Demanda Sting qui avait déjà remarqué que sa petite-amie n'aimait guère parler de sa magie.

_ Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois ? Juvia à bien faillit perdre le contrôle, donc non merci…Juvia préfère ne pas l'utiliser, c'est mieux ainsi.

Cette phrase fit naître d'autres questionnements chez Sting mais il préféra garder ses interrogations pour plus tard.

_ C'est dommage, tu étais sexy ce jour là…

Juvia rougit en sentant Sting l'enlacer.

_ Surtout faites comme si je n'étais pas là, marmonna le brun.

_J'y compte bien le nargua Sting en embrassant langoureusement sa petite-amie.

Rogue en les voyant heureux se rappela de son pressentiment, si il contrôlait bien sa magie de l'ombre, son don de voyance était incontrôlable et se manifestait sans jamais montrer de signe avant coureur.

Depuis le fameux match de basket où il avait reçu ses pouvoirs, il n'avait plus eut de vision, c'était d'ailleurs bien mieux ainsi.

_ On s'amuse bien ici ?

Tous sursautèrent en voyant Minerva se détacher de derrière un arbre, aucun d'un ne l'avait entendu venir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Questionna sèchement Sting.

_ Rien en particulier, je me promène.

_ Passe ton chemin alors.

_ A vrai dire j'aimerais beaucoup évaluer le potentiel magique de Rogue.

_ Minerva-san ? souffla Juvia, s'il te plaît laisse le tranquille, Juvia sait ce que tu essais de faire…

_ Et qu'est-ce que je fais ?

_ Tu veux l'enrôler dans l'organisation de ton père pas vrai ?

_ Je n'ai pas parlé de Rogue à mon père. Souligna la brune.

_ Vraiment ? S'étonna la bleue.

Rogue lui avait décroché de la conversation depuis longtemps, il décida de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison pour aller se reposer et appeler Yukino( cette dernière était en week-end chez sa mère et n'avait pas pu venir), mais au moment où il passa à côté de Minerva et qu'il la frôla, son regard se figea et il sentit une vision envahir son esprit.

_« Le corps de Minerva vola à travers la pièce pour venir atterrir lourdement sur un mur, tête la première, elle tenta de garder la face, et essaya de se relever, mais une main forte la saisit au cou et la souleva du sol, la lèvre de la brune saignait et son arcade sourcilière aussi._

__ Fille indigne. Gronda une voix furieuse »._

Rogue recula d'un pas et fixa d'un œil inquiet la jeune fille.

_ Rogue ? S'inquiétèrent Juvia et Sting, qu'elle était ta vision ?

Le brun cligna bêtement des yeux et fit l'aller-retour entre le couple et Minerva. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, qu'était-il censé dire à propos de cette vision troublante ?

Il préféra alors garder le silence et partir rapidement. Minerva aussi été curieuse de savoir ce que le brun avait vu comme vision. Voir l'avenir était d'ailleurs un don très rare, qui se transmettait par le sang, ce don aurait pu être utile à son père se dit-elle.

Elle ne resta pas dans la forêt bien longtemps, laissant le couple un peu seuls.

L'après-midi de Sting et Juvia se résuma à marcher dans la forêt, s'embrassant de temps à autre, Juvia avait même essayé d'attraper un lapin qui s'était enfui en la voyant.

Ils se retrouvèrent assis au bord du lac, à un endroit isolé où personne ne viendrait les déranger, Juvia regardait l'eau, avec la tête de Sting sur ses genoux et la main de la mage était logée sur les cheveux du blond.

_ Juvia ?

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas user de magie ?

_ Parce que Juvia a peur de perdre le contrôle.

_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu perdre le contrôle ?!

Sting se releva.

_ Je t'ai vu utiliser ta magie, tu la contrôle parfaitement ! Je suis sûr que tu as plus de contrôle que Rogue !

Juvia poussa un soupir et se sentit obligé de lui expliquer.

_ La magie de Juvia est liée à ses sentiments…

_ Oui je sais ça, tu me l'as déjà expliqué… quand tu es triste il pleut…etc. ça je le sais déjà, ce que je veux savoir c'est la raison qui t'a poussé à renier ta propre magie ?

Le visage de la bleue s'assombrit.

_ La magie de Juvia est destructrice…

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Il y a quatre ans…quand la mère de Juvia est morte…elle…Ju…Juvia a perdu le contrôle.

_ Ta mère est morte, c'est normal.

_ Tu ne comprends pas… Juvia à causé une catastrophe…une inondation…

_ Quoi ?!

_ La pluie tombait, les rivières sont sortit de leur lit, la mer a envahit la ville, c'était le chaos, heureusement il n'y a pas eut de mort, mais l'inondation à détruit des maisons et a blessé des gens…

La mage d'eau tremblait, ses souvenirs étaient toujours affreux pour elle.

_ C'est tout ? S'étonna Sting, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de pire et que son aveu n'était pas si grave.

_ Arrête d'agir comme si ce n'était rien

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas rien et que tu dois t'en vouloir, mais c'était i ans, ta mère venait de mourir et depuis tu t'es punit en te privant de magie…tu ne penses pas que tu t'es assez punis comme ça ?

_ Non ! Cria t-elle. Tu ne comprends pas…murmura t-elle.

_ Alors explique moi! Rétorqua t-il.

_ Pendant un brève instant, Juvia a aimé ça…elle a aimé voir la ville sous son emprise…c'était effrayant…

Sting comprit le problème et l'attira contre lui.

_ Tu n'es pas mauvaise Juvia… tu es tout sauf mauvaise, tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, tu…m'étonnes chaque jour, tu as vécu tellement de galère mais tu garde toujours ta gentillesse, même envers ceux qui ne le mérite pas…moi par exemple…je ne te mérite pas.

_ Ne raconte pas de bêtise ! s'exclama t-elle en lui saisissant d'autorité le visage. Tu as beaucoup de défauts, mais Juvia ne s'est jamais sentit aussi heureuse que maintenant, et elle ne te remplacerait pour rien au monde, tu as beau être arrogant, ça fait partit de ton charme et Juvia sait qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur toi, tu es quelqu'un d'honnête et de sincère et c'est pour cette raison que Juvia t'aime tant.

Ces mots le rendirent heureux comme il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, Juvia l'aimait ! Tous les doutes, toute la jalousie n'avait plus désormais raison d'être, la bleue l'aimait, lui rien que lui !

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait désiré entendre ces mots ! Et maintenant qu'il les entendait il se rendit compte qu'il les avait beaucoup attendus.

Il l'embrassa avec passion et bégaya un «moi aussi », un peu pitoyable, mais Juvia sembla s'en contenter.

La bleue se lova contre lui et soupira de bonheur, Sting était fier d'être à l'origine de ce sourire heureux qui s'étalait sur les lèvres de sa poupée.

Mais le bonheur ne dura pas, quand il percuta les autres mots de la bleue.

« Honnête et sincère » le transpercèrent de toute part.

Juvia se trompait, elle n'était pas amoureuse ce celui qu'elle croyait.

Sting n'était pas honnête et encore moins sincère, non Sting était un menteur, un séducteur doublé d'un manipulateur. Sting lui avait mentit et la culpabilité lui étreignit le cœur, il regretta pour la première fois d'avoir accepté ce pari débile, il regretta d'avoir rencontré Minerva et regretta tous ses mensonges, toutes ses manipulations, il regretta même d'avoir réussit à séduire la mage d'eau. Il ne la méritait pas, il n'aurait même jamais dû poser ses yeux sur elle. En vérité c'était lui qui était mauvais, Juvia ne devrait pas l'approcher.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant une goute de pluie sur son front, il jeta un regard à Juvia pour voir si s'était elle qui l'avait provoqué mais la bleue n'y était pour rien.

Les jeunes gens se mirent donc à courir pour retourner à la maison et se mettre à l'abri.

Ils y arrivèrent tremper jusqu'au os, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Juvia qui rigolait quand elle passa le pas de la porte.

_ On devrait aller se changer avant d'attraper froid, proposa Sting, un peu ailleurs, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Ils montèrent donc à leur chambre, et Juvia alla dans la salle de bain pour aller leur chercher des serviettes, elle en tendit une au blond puis elle disparue dans la salle de bain.

Le blond enleva sa chemise et son pantalon, sans vraiment faire attention à la réalité. Il resta de longues minutes perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Sting-kun.

Le blond releva la tête et son cœur manqua un battement, Juvia laissa tomber la serviette avec laquelle elle s'était séchée (même si ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés) et avançait doucement vers Sting, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements.

Elle déposa une main fraiche sur le torse nue du blond et le regarda dans les yeux, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas rougir.

_ Et si nous finissions ce que nous avions commencé ce matin ?

Un frisson traversa Sting et la main de Juvia se mit lentement à descendre, il retint son souffle quand il sentit ses doigts timidement jouer avec l'élastique de son caleçon.

Sting choisit ce moment pour reculer.

_ Je ne suis pas d'humeur dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

_ Pas d'humeur? S'étonna la bleue, mais tu ne cesses de faire des allusions et ce matin nous avons même…

Sting sentit son bas ventre se réveiller à cette allusion mais il recula encore d'un pas.

_ J'ai des choses en tête en ce moment. _' Et je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec elle alors que je me sens aussi coupable'_. Ne t'inquiète pas si quelque chose cloche c'est avec moi, pas avec toi…

_ Tu ne pouvais pas trouver une excuse moins pourri ?! Avoue plutôt que Juvia ne te plaît pas vraiment physiquement…

_ Mais Bordel Juvia tu ne t'es jamais regardé dans un miroir ou quoi ? T'es carrément bandante en ce moment ! Et si je ne me retenais pas je te sauterais dessus toute de suite ! Mais je n'ai pas là tête à ça, vraiment pas…

Il sortit de la chambre à ses mots et alla se réfugier dans la chambre qu'occupait Rogue pour requérir un conseil.

Ce dernier soupira en écoutant les plaintes de son ami.

_ J'ai annulé le pari avec Minerva ce matin.

_C'est une bonne chose, mais où est le problème ?

_ Le problème c'est que j'ai des sentiments pour elle maintenant et ça complique tout, parce que je ressens de la culpabilité, et elle m'étouffe putain, j'ai l'impression de me torturer l'esprit depuis qu'on est revenus dans la maison…

_ Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu !

_ Oh c'est bon avec les leçons de morale ! Donne-moi plutôt un conseil ! Je ressens tous les remords que je n'avais jamais ressentit auparavant et bordel ça me bouffe…je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vivre comme ça très longtemps !

_ Tu as trois options qui s'ouvrent à toi : la première est de lui dire toute la vérité.

_ Non jamais ! C'est inenvisageable ! Hors de question.

_ Deuxième option tu étouffes ce sentiment de culpabilité et tu continues comme si de rien n'étais.

_ C'est envisageable mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer cette relation en sachant ce que j'ai fait.

_ Troisième option et non la moindre : Tu romps avec elle.

_ Rompre ? Et en quoi cette option est-elle différent de la première, le résultat est le même !

_ Pas réellement, si tu romps avec elle, elle souffrira moins que si tu lui avoue la vérité, deuxièmement tu serais libérer de cette culpabilité et troisièmement vous auriez une chance de rester en contact et même peut-être amis avec le temps.

_ Rompre. Chuchota t-il.

C'était dont cela ces options ? Trois misérables options qui le conduiraient toute trois à la souffrance, peut être pas la deux, mais il était sûr que la culpabilité finirait par le ronger.

Sting envisagea la troisième option. Et seigneur, elle était horrible.

_ Bordel pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écouté Rogue…ton foutu pressentiment était véridique…je suis dans la merde.

_ Ouaip, moi je ne peux que te conseiller c'est à toi de choisir.

Rogue préféra le laisser seul et sortit de la chambre et croisa Jet qui courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait avec un Gadjeel furieux qui le poursuivait. Ils descendirent les escaliers en trombe, sous les yeux intrigués de Rogue. A peine eut-il mit les pieds au rez-de-chaussée qu'il vit le poing de Gadjeel s'abattre sur la joue du roux.

Pour comprendre cette scène il faut remonter à dix minutes plus tôt, dans la chambre de Levy.

La bleue était assise sur son lit, et lisait un livre, l'alcool et la musique n'était pas sa tasse de thé, alors elle avait vite délaissé le salon pour aller un peu s'isoler dans sa chambre.

Elle était en pleine lecture de « Crimes et Châtiments » quand on frappa deux coups à sa porte, elle cria d'entrer, distraitement, vraiment absorbé par sa lecture.

_ Salut Levy-chan.

La bleue eu un sourire en entendant la voix de Jet.

La bleue se redressa.

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Non pas spécialement, je voulais simplement voir comme se portait la plus belle de fille de la maison !

_ Oh arrête, je suis loin d'être la plus jolie de cette maison.

_ Dans mon cœur tu l'es…

_ Hum…en parlant de jolie fille, fit Levy qui sentait que l'atmosphère changeait drôlement. Est-ce que Minerva t'a fait quelque chose dernièrement ?

Le roux se gratta la nuque cou en rougissant.

_ Ce midi dans la cuisine, confessa t-il avec le visage baissé et un peu honteux.

_ Quoi ?!

_ C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas

_ Comment ça, rien ? C'est du harcèlement sexuel ! Je vais aller lui parler ! décida Levy en se relevant du lit avec la ferme intention d'aller confronter Minerva.

_ Surtout Levy ne t'en mêle pas !

_ Mais pourquoi ?!

Jet se tritura les doigts, un peu nerveux car il savait que la réponse ne plairait pas à Levy, cette dernière devina la réponse , rien qu'à la tête qu'il faisait.

_ Ne me dis pas que ça t'a plu ?! Hallucina la bleue.

Jet resta muet et Levy appris durement le proverbe « qui ne dit mot consent ».

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Murmura le roux.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit…je m'inquiète pour toi…

_ Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te l'avouer ! s'exclama Jet en sautant hors du lit. C'est de la jalousie !

_ Jet…combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que….

La bleue fut coupée dans sa phrase par les lèvres du rouquin, dès qu'elle réalisa ce qui se passait, elle le repoussa et comme si elle était maudite, Gadjeel entra dans la chambre au même moment.

Et voilà pourquoi Gadjeel était dans un état de rage avancé et c'est pour cette même raison que quand il rattrapa Jet au bas de l'escalier, il lui balança un coup de poing en pleine face, faisant ainsi tomber le rouquin au sol.

_ Je vais te tuer, plus jamais tu touches Levy, tu m'entends !

Et pour illustrer ses paroles il asséna un second coup de poing au roux.

Ce bruit attira du monde, dont Minerva qui regardait le spectacle avec amusement.

_ Gadjeel je t'en pris arrête ! hurla Levy en dévalant les escaliers, elle agrippa le bras de son petit-ami et se mit entre lui et Jet.

Le rouquin se remit debout, bien qu'un peu sonné il avait un grand sourire qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres, motivé par son premier baiser avec Levy et assuré que la bleue l'aimait (au moins un peu), il s'exclama :

_ Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux grande brute ! Mais je sais que tu sais que Levy m'aime ! Je n'ai plus aucun doute là-dessus.

La bleue se retourna alors vers Jet avec un regard désespérer.

_ Allons dehors pour parler, proposa Levy.

_ Non tu peux me parler ici, tu peux le dire devant tout le monde ! Affirma t-il avec un sourire confiant.

_ Jet…s'il te plaît.

_ Levy ! Grogna Gadjeel.

La bleue sentit une pression tomber sur ses épaules et sentit son pouls s'accélérer, elle devait tout dire à Jet mais tant de gens la regardait et cela l'angoissait, donc sous l'effet du stress, elle répondit :

_ Je t'aime Jet…

_ Pardon ? Suffoqua Gadjeel.

_ Je t'aime en tant qu'ami, en tant que frère ajouta t-elle.

Le soupir de soulagement de Gadjeel brisa le silence qui s'était installé une seconde.

_ Je n'ai jamais ressentit d'amour avec un grand A pour toi, je suis désolé Jet mais je ne t'ai jamais imaginé autrement que comme un ami, j'aime vraiment Gadjeel et…même si un jour je devais rompre avec lui, je ne serrais pas capable de t'aimer comme tu le veux. Pardon Jet.

Le rouquin recula comme si on venait de le frapper et en vérité c'était un peu le cas.

Il s'enfuit hors de la maison et si Levy voulu le retenir, Gadjeel la retint, c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller lui parler maintenant.

Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir crié son amour ainsi pour se faire rejeter presque immédiatement, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que Levy lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, mais ce qui était humiliant et douloureux était qu'il pensait vraiment avoir une chance cette fois ci. Il pensait réellement que c'était de la jalousie qu'elle essayait de nier.

Il s'était tellement persuadé qu'avec un peu de patience, en se montrant présent pour elle, en étant gentil et en se comportant en parfait petit chiot, il aurait réussit gagner son cœur.

Triste désillusion !

Tout ce à quoi il avait eu droit était deux coups de poings, un rejet et une humiliation en publique.

Jet s'éloigna de la maison d'un pas rageur, ses yeux le piquaient mais il se refusait de pleurer, il marcha quelques mètres et se retrouva sur le ponton.

Il contempla l'eau sombre et eu envie s'y jeter et d'y disparaître, il s'y pencha en se disant que seuls les eaux profondes pourrait avaler son chagrin.

Il voulait oublier, simplement oublier ces dix dernières minutes et revenir au temps où Levy n'était qu'une simple amie à ses yeux, un temps si éloigné qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il avait l'impression que ses sentiments étaient en lui depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait pas s'il était capable de les enfouir ou pas.

Jet sentit une larme couler et la sécha rageusement.

Un raclement de gorge derrière lui le fit sursauter, et en voyant Minerva il sentit de la colère monter en lui.

_ Tout est de ta faute !

Minerva haussa un sourcil, et retint un sourire, elle trouvait cet étalage de bons sentiments tellement ridicule.

_ Si tu n'avais pas commencé à me draguer, je n'aurais pas cru Levy jalouse ! Tout est de ta faute !

_ Donc je suis responsable de ta bêtise selon toi? Selon toi c'est de ma faute si Levy ne t'aime pas, alors que tu sais bien que avec ou sans moi jamais elle ne t'aimera ! Dit Minerva avec un peu d'amusement dans la voix.

_ La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme !

Il eut un mouvement furieux et s'avança d'un pas rageur vers elle avec un geste menaçant, Minerva le regarda faire avec un grand amusement_ ' s'il croit pouvoir me faire quelque chose ce crétin est encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais'._

Mais à son grand étonnement, Jet s'effondra sur elle en pleurs, la tête enfoncé dans sa poitrine.

La brune le regarda avec incrédulité et sentit des larmes couler sur ses seins, elle regretta alors d'avoir mit un décolleté .

La brune se sentit soudainement gênée quand elle le sentit l'étreindre.

Le roux pleurait et semblait détruit.

La brune fronça les sourcils.

A quoi bon pleurer pour un amour perdu ? Son père lui avait toujours inculqué que les larmes étaient une faiblesse, de même que l'amour.

L'amour était une chose dangereuse dont il fallait se tenir éloigné, sous peine d'en souffrir, Minerva en savait quelque chose pour avoir observer de nombreux couples.

C'était toujours le même schéma, une fois que les deux personnes étaient en couple, ils s'aimaient un temps et se déchiraient ensuite.

Alors Minerva s'était toujours tenue écartée de l'amour, l'amour aveuglait, embrouillait l'esprit, il transformait le plus sauvage des hommes en le plus doux des agneaux.

Minerva avait aussi constaté que l'amour pouvait être un jeu très divertissant, s'amuser à troubler les autres par exemple était son activité favorite.

Non mais vraiment à quoi cela servait-il de pleurer ?

Une fugace pensée lui vint alors à l'esprit.

Une personne pleurait-elle ainsi pour elle un jour ?

Cette question la prit au dépourvu autant que la réponse.

Non.

Minerva n'avait aucune illusion, aucun homme ne pleurerait d'amour pour elle, personne.

Elle doutait même que son père verse une larme pour elle, et à cette pensée, elle sentit une étrange tristesse l'envelopper et ronger la barrière qui la séparait de ses sentiments. Son père était un homme froid et distant qui n'accordait pas d'amour seulement des récompenses quand le travail était bien fait. En y repensant , plus Minerva réfléchissait et moins elle se souvenait de marque d'affection de sa part. Peut-être un « bon travail » de temps en temps, mais rien de plus.

Si un jour elle venait à mourir, la pleura t-il ?

Le plus douloureux était d'en douter, elle ne savait même pas. _ Ton visage s'est assombrit.

Elle s'étonna de ne pas avoir sentit le roux relever le visage et se flagella d'avoir laissé filtrer une émotion, elle se reconstruit immédiatement un masque d'indifférence, mais c'était trop tard le roux l'avait déjà vu.

_ Tu veux en parler ? Proposa t-il en reniflant.

Deux choses l'étonnèrent profondément, premièrement ce crétin prenait le temps de s'inquiéter pour elle, malgré son cœur brisé et deuxièmement personne ne lui avait jamais demandé de parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne montrait jamais ses émotions donc personne ne savait quand elle était triste. Elle avait finit par s'y habituer mais ce soir quelque chose était différent, quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour elle, cela lui faisait bizarre. D'abord Juvia ce midi et maintenant lui ! C'était trop pour une journée.

_ Ferme là ! claqua t-elle sans même le regarder et en l'attirant dans une étreinte.

Pourquoi ses bras entouraient t-ils la taille de ce crétin ? Etais-ce à cause du soudain besoin de se faire faire réconforter ? A cause de sa tristesse soudaine et malvenue ? Non ce n'était pas cela, c'était de la pitié pour le rouquin, ou tout du moins c'est la justification qu'elle trouva à son geste.

Ils restèrent debout quelque instant et Jet ressentit une soudaine fatigue l'envahir alors il s'assit au bord du ponton, ses pieds balançant et frôlant l'eau. Minerva aussi avait besoin de s'asseoir, ses pensées l'avait quelque peu exténué.

Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs épaules se frôlant.

Puis comme sa tête pesait lourd, qu'elle avait déjà mal à la tête ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle se dit pour justifier ce geste :

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin et regarda les eaux sombres du lacs, bercés par le chant des créatures nocturnes, et elle s'endormit.

Quelque minutes plus tard, se sentant également s'endormir, fatigué d'avoir pleuré, Jet voulu se relever pour regagner sa chambre puis il entendit le léger ronflement de Minerva et tourna la tête vers elle.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle était assez jolie sans cet air arrogant et détestable.

.

.

.

Loin de cette atmosphère pleine de cœur brisés et d'incertitude, à Magnolia où la nuit était également tombée, Jellal soupira en s'avançant dans l'allée de sa maison, sa journée avait été épuisante.

Heureusement il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui, et passer le reste de sa soirée avec ses sœurs. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir refusé une sortie à Juvia, mais il se devait d'être strict sur ce point, il ne voulait pas laisser à Sting une occasion de toucher à la vertu de sa sœur.

Il poussa la porte et signala sa présence, en criant qu'il était revenu, il déposa son manteau, se défit de ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où il entendait des rires, il s'y précipita avec un sourire et le perdit en voyant Erza et Wendy entrain de finir leur dîner en rigolant.

_ Erza-san ? S'étonna t-il en sentant son rythme cardiaque accélérer.

_ Nii-san ! Se réjouit Wendy, la bleue se leva et le tira par le bras pour le pousser à prendre place autour de la table.

_ Erza-san et moi nous t'avons préparé ton plat préféré ! Des tempuras de crevettes accompagnées de légume vapeur!

L'ainé cligna des yeux abasourdis et son regard fit le voyage entre la nourriture et Erza qui lui souriait et soudain il remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

_ Où est Juvia ?

Les deux jeunes filles se tendirent.

_ Où est Juvia ? Répéta t-il.

_ Elle est partie en week-end avec Sting, avoua Erza.

_ Pardon ?! Hurla t-il.

Wendy grimaça face à la colère de son frère tandis qu'Erza restait imperturbable.

_ Comment ça elle est partie en week-end ?! s'exclama t-il en frappant ses poings sur la table, faisant celle-ci trembler.

_ Nii-san essaya Wendy.

_ Monte dans ta chambre !

_ Mais aniki…

_ Je t'ai dit de monter dans ta chambre !

La bleue qui n'était pas habitué à voir son frère dans un état de rage pareil recula et courut hors de la cuisine.

_ Etais-ce nécessaire de lui crier dessus ? Questionna Erza avec un ton de reproche.

_ Ne me donne pas de leçon je t'en pris ! Où est allé Juvia ?

_ A la maison au bord du lac d'un ami…

_ Où est cette maison ?

_ Je ne te le dirais pas, répliqua t-elle calmement.

_ Erza-san ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi !

_ Mais je ne m'amuse pas ! Et de toute façon savoir où elle est ne te servirait à rien, la maison est à trois heures d'ici et tu n'as de voiture et les bus ne passent pas par là…

L'ainé de la fratrie grogna face à son impuissance et s'empara rageusement de son téléphone avec la ferme intention d'appeler Juvia mais malheureusement le téléphone était sur messagerie.

Il poussa un cri de frustration et fusilla Erza du regard.

_ Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher d'avoir des relations sexuelles, lui fit remarquer Erza.

_ Je ne fais pas confiance à ce gars ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle ne l'approcherait pas !

_ Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié Sting, je l'ai toujours trouvé con, dragueur et imbu de lui-même, mais depuis qu'il est avec Juvia, il ne drague plus_ 'enfin mise à part il y a deux jours dans la cafète avec Yuuko'_, il est moins idiot, mais toujours arrogant malheureusement. Elle dit cette dernière phrase avec exaspération.

_ Bien sûr ce n'est pas le gendre parfait, car personne ne l'est, mais il s'améliore grâce à elle et je n'ai jamais vu Juvia aussi rayonnante que maintenant.

Cette phrase ne calma pas intégralement Jellal mais elle l'apaisa un peu.

Le jeune homme sortit de la cuisine, il n'avait plus faim tout d'un coup, il s'écroula sur le canapé. Erza vint ensuite s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Le bleu se pinça l'arête du nez et sembla soudainement épuisé.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas questionna Erza, un peu inquiète.

_ Ma sœur a grandit souffla t-il, comme s'il se sentait vieux.

_ Un jour elle s'en n'ira et je me rends compte que je ne peux pas l'éviter.

La rouquine déposa une main sur sa cuisse dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

Jellal qui avait la tête renverser, la redressa et regarda fixement cette main.

_ Erza-san ?

La rouquine regarda le bleu sans pour autant enlever sa main.

_ Je ne veux pas que l'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Déclara t-elle subitement.

Jellal comprit immédiatement de quoi elle parlait et voulu échapper à cette conversation qui s'annonçait éprouvante.

Jellal se releva alors du canapé, pas d'humeur à avoir cette conversation.

_ Arrête un peu de t'enfuir ! S'exclama t-elle en laissant éclater une rage trop longtemps contenue. Tu ne fais que fuir ! Assume un peu ! Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, aussi infime soit se sentiment, je l'ai sentit quand tu m'as embrassé, alors s' il te plaît arrête de fuir.

La voix d'Erza n'était qu'un murmure et elle semblait fatiguée de cette situation.

_ Je ne peux, chuchota Jellal.

_ Pourquoi ?! S'exaspéra t-elle.

_ Tu es mineur hurla t-il comme si c'était évident.

_ Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Qui viendra s'en plaindre ? Mes parents peut-être ? Ils sont morts !

_ Je ne veux pas t'emprisonner dans une famille qui n'a connu que la souffrance et qui panse encore ses blessures, une famille toujours obligé de se cacher.

_ Je m'enfiche de ça ! Ne comprends-tu pas que je me suis attaché à vous ?! Juvia est une amie formidable que je regrette de ne pas avoir connu plus tôt, Wendy est une petite fille merveilleuse, c'est un vrai rayon de soleil malgré ce qu'elle a vécu et toi...toi je t'aime.

Jellal ne su quoi répondre à ça, il était juste ému et aussi heureux.

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à accorder à une fille bredouilla t-il, j'ai deux jobs et mes sœurs, je n'ai pas le temps…

_ Je m'en accommoderais.

_ Erza-san tenta t-il pour la raisonner.

La rouquine se leva du canapé et l'agrippa par les épaules.

_ Je saurais t'aider! affirma Erza

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Rétorqua t-il.

_ Tu t'occupes de tes sœurs non-stop, il est temps de penser à toi… laisse-moi faire maintenant.

Et elle captura ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme arrêta de lutter. L'avenir et sa relation avec Erza avait beau être incertaine il ne voulait plus y penser, il voulait juste se concentrer sur les lèvres d'Erza, chastement posé sur les siennes.

Le baiser ne resta pas chaste bien longtemps, ses lèvres se mirent à se mouvoir, aspirant celle de la rouquine. Le baiser était désormais passionné, une main du mage sur sa nuque et l'autre se posant aux creux de ses reins. Ils attendaient se moment depuis si longtemps qu'ils ne purent contenir le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. C'est ainsi que Jellal se retrouva assis sur le canapé, Erza en califourchon sur ses genoux, cette dernière retira son T-shirt avec empressement et le balança à côté.

La bouche du mage parcourait son cou, s'aventurait sur son épaule et sa langue glissa sur sa clavicule tandis que ses mains vinrent se loger aux creux de ses reins jouant avec l'élastique de sa jupe.

Jellal sentit la main d'Erza lui enlever sa ceinture et bien qu'il était plongé dans une atmosphère torride et pleine de doux gémissement d'Erza à chacun de ses touchés, il eut alors un moment de lucidité.

_ Wendy est à l'étage.

Cette phrase sembla faire écho chez Erza car elle s'immobilisa.

Reprenant leurs esprits et un peu gêné par ce qui venait de se produire, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, tous deux assis à une certaine distance.

_ Hum…donc tout cela…qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Jellal réfléchit à une réponse appropriée. Toute les raisons pour lesquelles il avait rejeté Erza étaient désormais caduques, il n'avait plus aucune excuse derrière se cacher. Même le prétexte de ne pas vouloir imposer une petite-amie à ses sœurs n'était pas valable car ces dernières appréciaient Erza.

Jellal ne voyait pas quoi dire, il crevait d'envie d'être avec Erza depuis plus d'un an. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin être elle, il réalisa que si il l'avait toujours repoussé, c'était par crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, par peur d'avoir aussi peu de chance en amour que sa mère. Oui Jellal avait peur de perdre Erza, mais s'il la repoussait une fois de plus il savait qu'il la perdrait également. Entre une hypothétique possibilité de la perdre à l'avenir et la perdre maintenant, Jellal avait fait son choix.

_ Tu vas devoir être très patiente avec moi. Murmura Jellal.

Erza avait comprit. Jellal venait d'accepter une relation avec elle, ne pouvant réprimer sa joie, elle écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de son ainé.

Un simple contact, doux et chaste, histoire de ne pas réveiller leur désir l'un pour l'autre.

Quand ils reculèrent enfin, ils se sourirent d'un même sourire gêné.

_ Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi décida t-elle au bout de quelque minutes.

Elle se releva et alla chercher son vêtement qui gisait au sol.

_ Attend, il se fait tard, tu peux dormir ici si tu veux.

La rouquine acquiesça doucement et accepta. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers, une fois à l'étage, Jellal invita Erza à s'installer dans la chambre de Juvia où elle trouverait de quoi se vêtir pour la nuit et tandis que la rousse avait passer le pas porte de sa chambre d'une nuit, elle se rappela que plutôt dans la matinée elle avait été intrigué par la porte du fond du couloir, cette dernière avait été condamnée par deux planches de bois.

_ Qu'est-ce que s'est que cette pièce ? Demanda t-elle à Jellal, en pointant la pièce.

_ La chambre de ma mère.

Le ton sombre de Jellal fit comprendre à Erza de ne pas insister.

.

.

.

Orga qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère après le départ de Jet, alla installer sa machine à karaoké et très vite tout le monde fit abstraction de cet incident, sauf peut-être Levy et Gadjeel qui s'étaient isolés. Rogue qui n'était pas du tout intéressé par les karaokés décida de monter à sa chambre, il observa la pluie tomber au dehors et ouvrit la fenêtre pour venir cueillir une goute de pluie, mais dès que celle-ci toucha la paume de sa main, le temps autour de lui se figea et comme au ralentit, le brun sentit ses genoux céder, une vision puissante le traversa et le laissa vidé de toute énergie.

_« Il faisait nuit et la pluie tombait violement sur la route de campagne où un véhicule essayait temps bien que mal de rouler, ses phares étaient allumés lui permettait de distinguer un peu la route devant lui mais sans succès._

_L'homme qui conduisait dans la voiture, avait de long cheveux brun et il semblait angoissé, il lançait des regards fréquent à son rétroviseur, rassuré de n'y voir personne, il saisit son téléphone et le mit sur son oreille._

_« Allô ? C'est moi ! Il me poursuit, j'ai réussit à le semer pour l'instant ….S'il me retrouve tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour qu'il ne fasse pas le lien avec ma famille, tu dois appeler Akira Shino, n'oublie pas de l'appeler ! »_

_Le brun jeta un regard frénétique au rétroviseur et vit qu'une voiture le suivait de près, de trop près, alors qu'il essaya d'accélérer la deuxième voiture fonça sur lui, lui faisant le coup du lapin et faisant la voiture se renverser._

_La voiture fit des tonneaux et se fracassa dans un bruit métallique strident._

_A l'intérieur du véhicule le conducteur était en sang, son épaule semblait être démise et il respirait difficilement, il tenta de s'extirper de la carcasse et une fois qu'il réussit, il se sentait perclus de douleurs et ses jambes refusaient de répondre, il dû donc se résoudre à se trainer sur le béton qui lui éraflait la peau, la pluie au lieu de l'apaiser semblait accentuer sa douleur._

_Soudainement une paire de bottes noires lui fit obstacle, l'empêchant d'avancer._

_Il n'avait pas besoin de relever les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait._

__ La traîtrise est passible de mort, mon cher frère. »_

Rogue se sentait épuisé et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il comprit que son père n'avait pas eu d'accident de voiture comme on le lui avait dit, mais qu'il s'était fait assassiné.

Sa tête tourna, il eut l'impression qu'on lui avait ôté toute sa force et ses membres s'engourdirent. Il perdit connaissance.

.

.

Au rez-de-chaussée loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait, Sting écoutait d'une oreille distraite Mirajane terminer sa chanson.

Une fois celle-ci achevé, la jeune fille tandis son micro à Juvia qui le refusa.

_ Oh allez Juvia va-y, l'encouragea l'ainée des Strauss.

_ Oui Juvia, je sais que tu as très jolie voix ajouta Sting.

La bleue refusa une énième fois mais pour l'y inciter tous se mirent à scander « Juvia !Juvia ! Juvia »

La bleue embarrassée s'apprêtait à accepter pour les faire taire quand soudainement un cri retentit.

Tous se retournèrent vers Jenny qui avait émie le cri.

_ Bordel ! Suis-je la seule à trouver cette situation aberrante ! Merde quoi ! Depuis ce matin tout le monde semble trouver totalement normal qu'elle soit ici ! Hurla t-elle en pointant Juvia du doigt.

_ La ferme Jenny ! Grogna Sting.

_ Il y a un problème blondinet ?!

_ Oui ! Tu es mon problème ! Tu t'en prends à Juvia et il est temps que cela cesse ! Au lieu de nous faire une crise, va plutôt parler à ton père !

_ Sting-kun ! cria Juvia en se levant.

_ Qu'est-ce que mon père à avoir dans cette histoire ?

_ Sting-kun je t'en pris tais-toi.

_ Bordel pourquoi continues-tu de garder cela secret ?! Regarde comment elle se comporte avec toi ! Elle ne mérite pas ton amitié et encore moins ta pitié !

La bleue le regarda avec des yeux suppliants et lui demanda de se taire, et bien qu'il hésita il finit par flancher.

Le blond se rassit et se tut.

Jenny ricana, bien qu'elle était intriguée par les paroles étranges du blond et de la bleue.

_ Tu es devenu bien docile ricana t-elle, un vrai petit chiot !

Sting grogna et se retint de ne pas lui balancer la vérité, c'était si tentant pourtant, mais il savait que si il le faisait il perdrait la confiance que Juvia avait placé en lui.

_ Tu es ridicule commenta Lucy qui ne supportait pas de voir Juvia se faire attaquer ainsi.

_ Il y a un problème Heartfilia ?!

_ On dirait une petite fille qui fait un caprice parce qu'elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut, c'est vraiment ridicule et pathétique.

_ Qui es-tu pour me faire la leçon Lucy ? Tu la défends mais tu l'ignore en même temps, alors regarde tes actions avant de juger les miennes.

_ Rompre mon amitié avec Juvia a été l'erreur la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais faite, mais moi au moins je suis consciente d'avoir été stupide, toi par contre tu es non seulement stupide et ridicule mais tu ennuis tout le monde, alors ferme ta grande bouche et dégage du salon car tu es la seule à être ennuyée par sa présence.

Jenny, vexée par ces paroles et que personne ne prennent sa défense disparue, laissant derrière elle une ambiance lourde.

Juvia elle, était toujours abasourdit que Lucy est prit sa défense, elle fixa la blonde un moment avec incrédulité et quand cette dernière capta son regard, elle lui offrit un petit sourire timide, au contraire Juvia lui offrit en réponse un sourire éclatant de bonheur.

Il faudrait du temps mais Lucy sentait que rien n'était perdu avec son ancienne meilleure amie.

Petit à petit la bonne humeur revint et Juvia après de nombreuse insistance accepta de chanter un morceau.

La bleue se racla la gorge et fixa nerveusement les gens devant elle, le stress commença à s'infiltrer en elle et son cœur accéléra, puis soudain son regard capta les pouces levés de son petit-ami, un peu plus rassuré par ce regard, elle ne cessa de le fixer.

Et elle se mit à chanter, d'une voix basse et profonde elle débuta :

**With your big eyes**

**And your big lies**

_Avec tes grands yeux_

_Et tes gros mensonges_

**With your big eyes**

**And your big lies**

_Avec tes grands yeux_

_Et tes gros mensonges_

Les paroles heurtèrent Sting, il avait l'impression qu'elles lui étaient adressées.

Et le fait que Juvia le regarde ainsi, fit remonter la culpabilité qu'il n'arrivait plus à étouffer.

Peut-être qu'il devrait suivre le conseil de Rogue et rompre, cela serait sans douter plus facile.

Juvia serait sûrement mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre et même si cette pensée lui donnait envie de vomir, il devait faire face à la réalité. Soit il acceptait que sa relation avec Juvia soit basé sur un mensonge, soit il lui disait la vérité. Ces deux dernières options lui semblaient toutes les deux mauvaises.

Sting regrettait de s'être moqué de Juvia, de l'avoir manipulé et même chaque mensonge qu'il avait prononcé.

Chacun lui laissait désormais un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il les regrettait et les trouvait horrible.

Il ne valait pas mieux que Jenny, il s'était montré cruel et même aujourd'hui il lui mentait encore.

Sting ne supporta soudainement plus cette pièce et en sortit rapidement, avant même que la chanson ne soit finit.

Au dehors la pluie s'était arrêtée et une seule solution s'imposait à lui, pour le bien de Juvia, pour garantir son bonheur.

_ Sting-kun ?

La bleue qui avait été intrigué par ce départ précipité s'était empressé de rejoindre son petit-amie sur le porche.

Ce dernier lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas vouloir se retourner.

_ Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta Juvia.

_ Oui il y a en un confirma t-il avec une voix sombre.

La bleue de plus en plus intriguée lui demanda ce qui se passait et le blond du prendre plusieurs inspiration pour réprimer sa douleur à la poitrine. Peut-être que Rogue avait raison, la troisième solution était douloureuse mais elle était meilleure.

_ Juvia…je…je crois que l'on devrait rompre.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que cache la mort du père de Rogue? Est-ce la fin du couple Sting/ Juvia? Minerva s'adoucira t-elle?

La réponse aux prochaines chapitres!

Réponse aux reviews :

Key : Salut, merci pour la review, ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. A la prochaine pour la suite :)

Rokushimo : Contente de voir ton enthousiasme et désolé pour le retard. Merci pour les reviews en tout cas )

Roroxiii : Salut, merci pour la review, j'espère que tu as apprécié

Le moment Jerza :) .

Lyline : Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir :)

J'espère que le Jerza n'est pas trop brusque mais comme ça fait presque 19 chapitres qu'ils se tournent autour donc je me suis dit qu'il était temps de les mettre ensemble.

Et j'espère que Sting et Minerva ne sont pas trop OOC

Chanson : Big eyes, Lana del rey


	20. Des liens familiaux

Salut! Je prit un peu de retard sur la publication, j'en suis désolé.

Le nom du père de Rogue c'est Skyadrum mais je ne suis pas sur de l'orthographe.

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Méfiez-vous des liens familiaux.

_ Juvia…je…je crois que l'on devrait rompre.

C'est ce qu'aurait voulu dire Sting, mais il en était sincèrement incapable.

Sting était trop égoïste pour accepter de laisser Juvia partir ainsi, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé l'amour, il ne voulait pas y renoncer, même si cela signifiait mentir à Juvia et vivre avec ce mensonge.

'_J'arriverais à étouffer la culpabilité'_. Se persuada t-il. Il n'était pas faible, il pourrait surpasser ça.

Le mensonge était dans sa nature, il pouvait vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Il était hors de question de se séparer d'elle et il s'enfichait que ce soit affreusement égoïste et injuste. Il préférait mentir à Juvia que de la voir souffrir, elle avait trop été écorché dans sa vie, il ne voulait pas rajouter son grain de sel.

Il se retourna vers Juvia avec un sourire faux.

_ Mon problème c'est que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir résister à une nuit à côté de toi sans te bécoter, plaisanta t-il.

Il passa ensuite à côté d'elle et rentra à nouveau dans la maison. Juvia quant à elle, resta immobile et réalisa une chose :

Sting venait de lui mentir.

La bleue avait finit par apprendre les expressions de son visage et ce sourire faux, elle le connaissait, il le servait à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas ses amis, Juvia l'avait assez observé pour reconnaître celui-ci.

Juvia savait que Sting avait un sourire crispé à chaque fois que Minerva s'approchait d'elle (pour une raison qui lui était inconnue), le blond avait un sourire tendre en la regardant, un sourire narquois devant les professeurs (particulièrement auprès de Macao-sensei qu'il avait surpris avec un magasine porno). Et enfin il y avait des sourires sincère, si rare. Mais les sourire faux, Juvia avait apprit à les connaitre.

La mage d'eau voulait à tout prix savoir pourquoi le blond lui avait mentit. Ce dernier monta à l'étage pour parler à Rogue, du choix qu'il venait de faire mais quand il pénétra dans la chambre de son frère de cœur, il le vit gisant au sol, inconscient.

Sting se précipita vers le corps inerte et commença à le secouer, il fut prit de panique, et il se mit à crier « à l'aide ! », tout ce ramdam attira bien évidemment du monde, presque toute la maison s'était déplacé.

Orga saisit son téléphone avec la ferme intention d'appeler les secours mais Rogue choisit ce moment pour reprendre conscience.

Sa tête était lourde, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi il y avait autant de visages au dessus de lui, ils parlaient mais le brun n'y comprenait rien, il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait de bruits sourds, bruits sourds qui devinrent insupportable au bout d'un moment. Sa tête recommença à tourner et la découverte qu'il avait faites plus tôt lui revint en pleine face lui provoquant un vertige, qu'il tenta au mieux de maîtriser.

_ Foutez le camp de la chambre ! S'exclama t-il, en se sentant étouffer par tout ce monde.

Bien qu'inquiets ils suivirent son ordre, sauf Juvia et Sting, qui l'aidèrent à se relever du sol, la bleue lui envoya des vagues de calme et ils le conduisirent jusqu'au lit pour qu'il s'assoit.

_ Ça va aller ? demanda doucement Sting qui ne voulait pas que son ami se braque.

Le brun avec l'aide de Juvia arrivait à calmer sa respiration, si bien qu'il put enfin prononcer ses mots :

_ J'ai eu une vision…du passé…

_ Qu'as-tu vu ? Questionna la mage d'eau.

_ Mon père s'est fait tué.

Cette phrase jeta un froid dans la pièce et pendant un instant le blond ne su quoi faire, à part peut-être offrir une accolade à son « frère ».

Ce dernier ne répondu pas à l'étreinte, le fait de le dire à haute voix rendait cette nouvelle information si réelle, si affreuse. Voyant que le brun semblait pétrifié, le blond préféra ne pas insister et le força à s'allonger.

Rogue s'endormit étonnamment rapidement, surement à cause de la fatigue.

_ Je vais veiller sur lui ce soir, décida Sting.

Juvia ne put qu'acquiescer et préféra laisser le blond s'en charger.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et lui souhaita bon courage avant de s'en aller, mais avant de définitivement quitter la chambre elle se retourna et dit :

_ Un peu plus tôt tu as dit quelque chose à Juvia avec un faux sourire, tu as menti quand Juvia t'a demandé comment ça allait…alors même si tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu avais…Juvia ne veux plus de mensonges, elle n'aime pas ce faux sourire ! Ajouta t-elle en s'en allant.

Sting baissa la tête, se n'allait pas être facile, mais c'était trop tard, il avait choisit la seconde option : Mentir. Maintenant il devait assumer.

.

.

.

La nuit avait été agité pour Rogue même s'il avait réussit à s'endormir rapidement, il avait été prit de cauchemars à propos de sa vision, revoyant son père en sang se traîner au sol, revoyant les chaussures de son assassin.

Heureusement Sting avait été là cette nuit, lui rappelant qu'il était présent pour lui et que s'il voulait en parler, il le pouvait.

Au alentour de 4 heure du matin, le brun se résolut à abandonner l'idée de trouver le sommeil, le blond lui qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil pour veiller sur son ami, finit par s'endormir au pied du lit.

Rogue sortit un moment pour réfléchir à toute cette situation et resta des heures sur le ponton à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

Ce n'est que vers 8 heures qu'il eut une idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

C'est aussi vers cette heure que la maisonnée se réveilla, Juvia se réveilla seule, bien qu'elle était un peu déçue ne pas pu avoir passé la nuit avec Sting, elle comprenait l'inquiétude du blond.

Elle se leva donc du lit, alla prendre une longue douche, puis elle enfila une chemise blanche et un jeans délavé et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte en voyant Lucy entrain de se servir du café, celle-ci cessa instantanément tout mouvement.

Les deux jeunes filles se jaugèrent un instant, le silence de la cuisine vide devint rapidement pesant, la blonde détourna la première le regard, elle cherchait au fond d'elle la force de parler à Juvia.

La bleue quant elle, fit un premier pas à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, elle l'ouvrit et regarda rapidement ce qu'il y avait à manger.

Mais rien ne semblait lui faire envie, elle se retourna donc vers Lucy et décida que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas.

_ Merci pour m'avoir défendu hier…

_ J'aurais dû le faire depuis bien longtemps…

_ Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais quand tu as dit que renoncer à notre amitié était une erreur.

_ Oui je le pensais, j'aurais dû être présente quand ta mère est morte et à la place je t'ai évité.

_ Juvia n'a jamais comprit pour quoi toi et Gadjeel-kun vous avez commencé à m'ignorer…

_ C'est compliqué, avoua la mage céleste.

_ Juvia concède qu'à un moment, Juvia cherchait la solitude mais Juvia avait aussi besoin de vous et vous n'étiez pas là, vous avez commencé à vous faire de nouveaux amis…

_ Tu as raison de nous en vouloir…

_ Juvia a aussi ses tords, elle s'est enfoncée dans son chagrin et n'a pas eu la force de vous demandez des explications.

_ Nous aurions dû trouver une alternative…nous n'aurions pas dû couper les ponts…

_ Une alternative ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle avait trop parlé, mais au point où elle était elle ne pouvait plus reculer, alors elle décida de lui avouer toute la vérité.

_ Il y a quatre ans, après l'enterrement de ta mère, Polyussica est venu à nous… comme tu le sais Polyussica a le don de voir l'avenir…

Juvia fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que la veille femme de la forêt avait à avoir avec cette histoire ?

_ Elle a vu l'avenir et selon elle…

Lucy hésita une demie seconde à délivrer l'information ne sachant pas qu'elle en serait les conséquences sur l'avenir.

_ Qu'a-t-elle vue?! La pressa Juvia.

_ Elle a dit que par là faute des gens qui te sont chères, tu deviendras mauvaise.

Juvia recula d'un pas, comme si on venait de la frapper.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je suis tellement désolé Juvia.

_ Et toi tu me dis ça alors que je suis maintenant entourée de personnes importantes pour moi ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ! S'énerva Juvia.

_ Gajeel ne voulait pas, avoua t-elle en commençant à avoir les yeux larmoyant.

Voyant l'état dans lequel se mettait Lucy, elle préféra mettre sa colère de côté et prit son amie dans ses bras.

_ Vous auriez dû me le dire avant…

_ C'était pour ton bien…nous avions cru bien faire…

_ Vous n'avez pas songé pendant un instant que les êtres chères dont parlait la prédiction pouvait être ma famille dit-elle en reculant avec une moue perplexe.

_ Tu sais bien que tes frères et sœurs t'aiment trop pour te faire du mal… ça ne pouvait être que nous…bien qu'aujourd'hui on ne sait pas qui ça peut être.

La bleue plongea dans ses pensées un instant, cette prédiction l'angoissait un peu. Elle ? Mauvaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'un de ses proches pourraient bien faire pour la faire devenir ainsi ? Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'on pourrait lui faire qui pourrait la faire passer du mauvais côté. Non elle ne voyait vraiment pas.

Quelqu'un qui rentrait dans la cuisine la fit sortir de ses pensées et en se retournant elle reconnue immédiatement Gadjeel.

_ Je lui est tout dit ! s'exclama Lucy. A propos de la vision explicita t-elle devant son air perplexe.

Air perplexe qui fut vite remplacé par un air furieux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit !

_ Je devais lui dire ! Ne vois-tu pas que cela ne sert plus à rien de nous éloigner ?!

Juvia soupira en sentant le ton monter, cela lui rappela son enfance, la blonde et le brun ne serait jamais devenu amis sans elle, ils se disputaient si facilement et c'était souvent Juvia qui servait de médiatrice.

Ce souvenir fit sourire la bleue, ce sourire fit cesser la dispute naissante et attira l'attention du brun et de la blonde.

Juvia saisit soudainement la main de la mage céleste et de son ami percé.

_ Cette prédiction n'arrivera pas. Assura t-elle. Pas tant que Juvia sera aussi heureuse que maintenant ! C'est vrai que Juvia est énervée parce que vous ne lui avez pas dit la vérité, ce qui aurait été logique, mais… rester en colère contre vous, nous ferrais perdre du temps…Juvia propose donc que l'on oubli, et que l'on fasse table rase du passé.

Gadjeel et Lucy s'entre-regardèrent, le brun n'était pas certain de la démarche à suivre.

_ Ça va mal finir je le sens fit le brun pessimiste.

Juvia le fit taire en le prenant dans ses bras, il grogna face à ce geste rempli de sentimentalisme mais il se laissa faire et n'ajouta rien quand Lucy vint les rejoindre dans l'étreinte.

Il persistait à dire que Lucy avait fait une erreur en disant la vérité mais il ne pouvait nier que retrouver l'amitié de Juvia lui réchauffait la poitrine.

Et voilà ! Il devenait niais !

Tandis que trois amis se retrouvaient, à l'étage du dessus, certains des invités dormaient toujours. Jet, lui ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les souvenirs de la veille revinrent instantanément à son esprit.

Il poussa un soupir et souhaita replonger dans son sommeil pour ne pas à se souvenir de son rejet, la seule chose qu'il voulait était rester entre ses draps chaud et ne plus mettre un pied en dehors de cette chambre.

Attendez une seconde. Comment ça une chambre ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était s'être endormit sur le ponton, intrigué il se retourna et croisa le sourire amusé de Minerva qui était de l'autre côté du lit, assise et entrain de lire un bouquin.

D'un bon il se releva, si bien qu'il s'emmêla les pieds dans sa couverture et tomba au sol, la tête la première.

Un rire moqueur retentit et quand il émergea de son drap, il avisa de la présence de la brune dans sa chambre.

_ Ne panique pas, il ne s'est rien passé, le rassura t-elle.

Jet se doutait bien qu'ils ne s'étaient rien passés entre eux mais il était tout de même intrigué par une chose.

_ Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici ?

_ Je t'ai porté dit-elle sous le ton de l'évidence. Même si en vérité elle avait usé de sa magie.

Le roux se rassit sur son lit et son visage s'assombrit, repenser à Levy était toujours douloureux et il ne se sentait pas assez courageux pour lui faire face, il décida donc de quitter le lac maintenant, en espérant que sa jolie Levy ne se soit pas encore réveillé.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, et après une douche, il alla empaqueter ses affaires, Minerva le regarda faire sans se départir de son sourire et dès que le roux fut prêt à partir, la brune se leva de sa démarche féline et glissa contre le lui et lui vola un baiser.

Jet savait qu'elle s'amusait avec lui, mais il n'avait pas la force de la repousser, à quoi bon lutter, maintenant ? Levy ne l'aimait pas de toute façon, alors autant profiter du traitement qu'elle faisait subir à ses lèvres.

A quelque chambre plus loin, Rogue avait lui aussi fait son sac, il descendu à l'étage inférieur et croisa au préalable Juvia et Sting qui s'étonnèrent de le voir déjà partir.

_ Mec ! S'exclama Sting en voyant le brun se diriger vers sa voiture.

_ Je ne veux pas en parler ! claqua le brun.

_ Rogue ! Ton père s'est fait tuer, ce n'est pas anodin !

_ Justement ! s'exclama t-il en claquant la portière de la voiture derrière lui, mon père s'est fait tué et je compte bien découvrir qui l'a fait !

_ Comment comptes-tu le faire ? As-tu des pistes ? Questionna Juvia.

_ J'ai entendu un nom dans ma vision, je vais chercher de ce côté.

Il mit le contact mais avant de démarrer il ajouta :

_ Pendant que j'y pense, j'ai eu une vision où Minerva se faisait maltraiter par son père.

Et il les laissa planté là.

Ces mots les laissèrent abasourdis et sans voix.

Sting n'en revenait pas, Minerva avait-elle vraiment un père violent ? Il avait déjà croisé Gemma, étant son ancien principal, mais il n'avait jamais eu de vrai conversation avec lui, il lui avait toujours semblé que l'homme était quelqu'un de froid et pour être honnête il lui faisait un peu peur.

En y repensant, il n'avait jamais mit les pieds chez Minerva et la brune ne l'avait jamais invité. Cachait-elle quelque chose autre que la magie, un père violent peut-être ? Sting s'inquiéta pour elle, l'information que lui avait donnée Rogue n'était pas anodine et il devait décider de ce qu'il allait en faire.

_ Nous devrions en parler à Minerva-san et essayer de voir si cette maltraitance est habituelle, suggéra Juvia qui elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus de ce qui pouvait advenir de la brune.

_ Elle risque de se braquer, il faudrait plus de preuve pour la confronter...

_ Mais qu'allons-nous faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas avoua Sting, c'était la première fois qu'il était face à ce cas de figure et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

Finalement le couple de croisa pas Minerva de la matinée et ils apprirent bien plus tard qu'elle était partit en même temps que Jet.

Le couple décida alors qu'il était temps pour eux de s'en aller et ils empaquetèrent leur affaire, Juvia consulta son téléphone qu'elle avait laissé au fond de son sac tout au long et constata qu'il y avait des appels manqués de la part de Jellal.

La mage d'eau grimaça, ça allait être sa fête.

.

.

.

A Magnolia, toute la maisonnée était déjà réveillée.

Ils prenaient tous leur petit déjeuner à la cuisine dans le silence.

_ Je suis contente pour vous ! déclara subitement Wendy.

Les plus âgés, la regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre.

_ Vous êtes ensemble ! Ajouta t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

_ Comment as-tu deviné ? S'étonna Jellal qui était pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir eu de geste qui l'aurait trahit.

_ Et bien vous n'avez pas arrêté de rougir quand vous vous êtes vu ce matin et tu es très souriant aujourd'hui aniki !(*)

Les plus âgés échangèrent un sourire complice, bien qu'un peu gênés, et la main de la rouquine alla chercher celle du mage.

Jellal devait avouer qu'il était heureux, il sentait plus léger, et même si ses angoisses par rapport à l'avenir subsistait encore, il avait décidé de les laisser de côté et de vivre l'instant présent.

Il avait désormais une petite-amie magnifique, ses petites-sœurs étaient heureuses et aucun nuage gris ne semblait résider au dessus de sa tête, Jellal était aujourd'hui apte à affronter l'avenir, sans s'imaginer une seconde les mauvaises surprises que lui réservait celui-ci.

Le petit déjeuner prit fin, Wendy monta à l'étage pour prendre une douche, elle souhaita bonne chance à Erza, car son frère n'avait pas un caractère facile et après une moue boudeuse de Jellal, elle les laissa seuls.

L e récent couple se retrouva à la porte d'entré, ne sachant pas trop comment se dire au revoir ils restèrent plantés là sans bouger.

_ Ne soit pas trop dure avec Juvia ! Lui conseilla Erza au bout d'un moment.

_ Pff, elle ne perd rien pour attendre celle là !

_ Sérieusement…ne soit pas trop sévère répéta t-elle en déposa une main sur la joue du mage.

Le bleu apprécia cette caresse et inclina la tête pour mieux en profiter, bientôt il vint enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et après une seconde d'hésitation, il l'embrassa.

Le baiser dura un long moment, tout les deux étaient soudés l'un à l'autre.

_ Je n'ai plus envie de partir, souffla la rouquine contre ses lèvres.

_ Je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu partes, chuchota t-il en lui aspirant les lèvres.

_ Pourtant ajouta t-il en reculant d'un pas, tu dois y aller.

_ Oui je sais soupira t-elle résignée. Je t'appelle ce soir ajouta t-elle en quittant le porche.

Jellal referma la porte et quand celle-ci fut close, un petit sourire niais étira ses lèvres, il était indéniablement heureux.

Trois heures plus tard, Juvia franchit la porte de chez elle en tremblant d'appréhension. La future discussion avec Jellal n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Effectivement quand la mage d'eau pénétra dans le salon, le mage lui jeta un regard glacé.

Wendy qui était assise sur le canapé, sût sans qu'on est à le lui dire qu'elle devait disparaitre au premier étage.

_ Jellal, tenta Juvia.

La main de son ainé se leva pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Il se releva du canapé et s'approcha de sa petite sœur.

_ T'a-t-il fait quelque chose ? Attaqua t-il sans préambule.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Ne joue pas à l'innocente ! Tu sais bien de quoi je parle ! Est-ce que ce crétin t'a touché ?!

La bleue rougit et son frère ainé prit la même couleur, mais cette fois parce qu'il était en colère.

_ Calme toi, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble ! s'exclama t-elle avec embarras.

Cela ne calma son frère qu'à moitié

_ Il ne remettra plus les pieds ici !

_ Attends Jellal ! tenta de modérer Juvia, Juvia comprends que tu sois fâché, mais n'en veux pas à Sting-kun ! C'est même lui qui a refusé d'aller plus loin.

Bien sûr elle passa sous silence leur petit intermède matinal.

_ Peut importe qu'il est refusé ou pas, tu es privé de sortit et lui est interdit de séjour ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Juvia comprenait la colère de son frère, mais son instinct de protection était parfois un peu poussé, et elle se sentit obligé de le lui faire remarquer.

_ Tu n'es pas mon père Jellal, tu ne peux pas tout interdire à Juvia.

_ C'est bien le problème Juvia, tu n'as pas de père ! Il t'a abandonné ! Je suis donc **obligé** de prendre cette responsabilité !

Chaque mot fit atrocement souffrir Juvia.

Surtout le terme « obligé ».

Comme si il s'agissait un fardeau pour lui.

Et c'était cette réalité qui fit le plus mal à Juvia, son frère n'avait rien demandé, il se sentait obligé d'endosser cette responsabilité, parce que sinon elles auraient été envoyé dans une famille d'accueil.

Sa responsabilité vis-à-vis d'elles ne permettait pas à Jellal d'avoir une vie sentimentale ou sociale normale, et c'était de sa faute.

.

.

Sting soupira en regardant son téléphone, il avait proposé à Juvia de l'accompagner pour faire face à Jellal mais celle-ci avait refusé en lui disant qu'elle allait lui envoyé un message pour lui dire comment ça c'était passé, mais il n'avait rien reçu pour l'instant.

Il rangea son téléphone et passa le pas de la porte de son appartement et trouva Rogue au salon, plongé sur son ordinateur portable, un téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, il semblait demander des renseignements à quelqu'un.

Il raccrocha quelque seconde plus tard et Sting lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

_ Dans ma vision j'ai entendu un nom, donc je fais des recherches sur internet et sur l'annuaire aussi répondit-il en désignant l'annuaire téléphonique posé sur la table basse.

_ Et tu as des résultats ?

_ Non ! Grogna t-il.

_ Dans ta vision il y a-t-il un détail qui pourrait t'aider dans tes recherches ?

_ Tu parles du fait que mon père se soit fait tué par son propre frère ?

_ Quoi ?! C'est ton oncle qui serait le coupable ?!

_ Jusqu'aux vacances de Noel j'ignorais avoir un oncle, et maintenant non seulement j'en ai un mais en plus c'est le meurtrier de mon père.

_ Ta mère sait quelque chose sur lui peut-être ?

_ Non elle ne sait rien, à part qu'il est dangereux.

_ C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

_ A ce que j'avais comprit mon père avait **des** « frères », mais à combien étaient-ils ? De quelle trahison parlait son meurtrier ?

_ Peut-être que tu devrais demander à ta mère, si elle connait la personne que tu cherches.

_ Ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer. Il haussa les épaules et tapa rapidement le numéro de sa mère.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à répondre :

« Rogue chéri ! Tu m'appelles enfin ! »

Sting ricana tandis que Rogue se frappait mentalement pour avoir mit le haut-parleur.

« Mère, souffla le brun, est-ce que tu connaîtrais quelqu'un du nom d'Akira Shino ? » Questionna t-il sans détour.

Un long silence lui répondu, elle semblait réfléchir.

« Comment as-tu entendu parler de ce nom ? »

Rogue et Sting s'entre-regardèrent, ils avaient une piste on dirait.

« Il y a dix ans, à l'enterrement de ton père, cette veille dame est venu me voir, se présentant comme une vieille amie de ton père et au moins une fois par an, elle t'envoie des enveloppes pleine d'argent »

« Comment se fait-il que je n'entende parler de cette histoire que maintenant ! »

« Je n'ai jamais accepté son argent et j'ai toujours renvoyé ses enveloppes, nous n'étions pas nécessiteux et j'ai eu beau le lui dire, elle a continué à t'envoyer ses enveloppes... »

« M'a-t-elle envoyé quelque chose cette année? »

« Oui, mais étrangement ce n'était pas de l'argent.»

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'était !? »

« C'était un simple morceau de papier avec des signes étranges écrit dessus, j'ai trouvé cela si étrange que je l'ai juste rangé quelque part et sincèrement j'avais déjà oublié l'existence de cette lettre ».

« Des signes dis-tu ? Maman ! Envoie-moi une photo de cette lettre au plus vite ».

«D'accord d'accord, mais dit moi pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout cela ?»

« Je te promet de te le dire plus tard, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui est marqué dans cette lettre »

Sa mère raccrocha en lui promettant de retrouver cette lettre.

.

_ Je regrette presque d'avoir eu connaissance de ma magie. Souffla le brun.

_ En parlant de magie, fit le blond, est-ce que tu as dit à Yukino que tu étais un mage ?

_ Non.

_ Et tu comptes le faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Plus tu vas laisser du temps passer plus ce sera difficile de lui dire la vérité fit remarquer Sting.

_ Tu es très mal placé pour parler de vérité, as-tu prit ta décision sur les trois options ?

_ J'ai choisis la seconde option, le mensonge.

_ Je croyais que tu disais que la culpabilité finirait par t'étouffer.

_ Je la surpasserais assura la blond, il n'est pas question que je renonce à Juvia à cause d'un petit mensonge, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que je n'étais pas sincère, ça changera quoi dans dix ans que notre relation soit basé sur un pari ?

Rogue secoua la tête, Sting allait s'empêtrer dans son mensonge et un jour celui-ci finirait par éclater. Rogue avait toujours ce pressentiment au fond de sa poitrine : Sting payera pour son mensonge, il avait juste peur de la forme que prendrait cette punition.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit et il reçut la photo que sa mère lui avait envoyée.

Sting se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire, mais il n'y comprenait rien.

_ C'est des runes remarqua Rogue.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est marqué ?

_ Attend une seconde, il me faut encore du temps pour déchiffrer, je viens à peine d'apprendre.

Il fronça les sourcils une seconde puis il lut à haut a voix et d'une voix incertaine.

_ « Trois choses ne peuvent être cachés très longtemps…le soleil, la lune, la vérité ». C'est la citation présente sur les runes qui scellait ma magie…

_ Drôle de coïncidence, il n'y a rien d'autre marqué ? Questionna Sting.

D'autres runes marquées au bas de la page attirèrent son attention.

_ 30 rue, d'Okiri 1400 des Prairies vertes.

_ Une adresse ?

_ Je pense que c'est une invitation…ce n'est pas dit clairement mais elle ne m'aurait pas donné cette adresse pour rien.

_ Tu vas –y aller ?

_ Oui, dès demain… c'est la seule solution si je veux des réponses à mes questions.

_ Je viendrais avec toi affirma t-il.

Il se devait de le soutenir dans ses recherches.

Sting sortit du salon, après ça et se décida à appeler Juvia car il avait marre de devoir attendre son message.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à répondre.

« Sting-kun » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Juvia ?ça va ? Ça s'est mal passé c'est ça ? » S'inquiéta t-il.

« Juvia est privé de sortie et toi tu es interdit de remettre les pieds à la maison ».

« Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas que ça qui te chagrine »

« Il a dit quelque chose à Juvia…mais Juvia n'a pas trop envie d'en parler ».

« Si tu veux critiquer ton frère, je me ferrais un plaisir de t'accompagner dans tes médisances » sourit le blond.

Juvia gloussa doucement, elle se sentait un peu mieux maintenant.

« Hey ! s'exclama Sting, nous avons eu une piste par rapport au père de Rogue, nous allons à Okiri demain »

« Juvia viens avec vous ! »

« Tu es sûr de vouloir sécher les cours alors que ton frère t'a interdit de sortir ».

« Juvia s'en fiche » proclama t-elle d'un ton têtu.

« Ouh la ! T'es vraiment fâché contre lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il a dit quelque chose de blessant…Juvia ne veux pas en parler…on se retrouve demain devant chez toi »

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, la bleue raccrocha.

Assisse sur son lit, elle jeta un regard au dehors de la fenêtre où une fine pluie tombait et elle songea à ce que Lucy lui avait dit ce matin :

_Tu sais bien que tes frères et sœurs t'aiment trop pour te faire du mal… ça ne pouvait être que nous…_

Lucy avait tord, parfois c'était la famille qui vous faisait le plus de mal.

.

.

.

Le lundi matin, Juvia quitta sa maison en disant un dernier au revoir à Wendy, Jellal lui était déjà partit pour le travail donc elle ne le croisa pas.

La bleue passa son manteau bleu et se mit à marcher vers l'appartement que partageaient Sting et Rogue.

Elle ne remarqua pas la voiture postée devant chez elle.

_ Boss, je crois que mon travail est finit, comptez-vous aller lui parler ? Questionna le détective assis sur le siège passager, sur le siège conducteur « le boss » regardait Juvia disparaitre au coin de la rue.

_ J'irais voir Lokser-san à la fin de la journée… ton argent se trouve sur la banquette arrière, tu peux t'en aller.

Le détective ne se le laissa pas dire deux fois et se hâta à prendre la grande enveloppe marron, il l'ouvrit et découvrit une grande liasse de billet. Satisfait que le compte y soit, il saisit la main posée sur le volant et la serra.

_ Je vous souhaite bonne chance madame !

Puis il s'en alla laissant sa cliente seule et songeuse.

.

.

.

Juvia arriva quinze minutes plus tard et Sting et Rogue l'attendaient déjà.

_ Nous allons prendre le train pour Okiri, informa le brun.

Ils montèrent tous à bord de la voiture de Sting, direction la gare.

Après avoir acheté leur trois billets ils patientèrent pour un train une vingtaine de minutes avant que celui-ci arrive. Ils s'installèrent dans une cabine isolée et une fois que le train prit de la vitesse, Sting se sentit un peu nauséeux, si bien qu'il passa l'intégralité du voyage couché sur les genoux de Juvia à demander que quelqu'un achève ses souffrances.

Ils arrivèrent à Okiri deux heures plus tard, Sting sauta littéralement hors du train sous le rire amusé de Juvia.

Rogue lui se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciels, bien qu'amusé.

Une fois hors de la gare d'Okiri et loin de sa foule ils se retrouvèrent dans le centre ville.

Cette ville était petite et calme, les maisons et les commerces étaient alignés et formait une sorte de chemin qui conduisait jusqu'au marché, où les marchants hurlaient de toute leur force à qui vendraient le meilleur poisson ou les plus belle pommes.

Ne sachant pas trop où aller, ils décidèrent de demander leur chemin à l'une des marchandes qui leur indiqua gentiment comment atteindre 30 rue, d'Okiri 1400 des Prairies vertes.

Cela leur prit bien quinze minutes pour se retrouver, mais bientôt les trois lycéens se retrouvèrent devant une petite maison dans un quartier calme où toutes les habitations se ressemblaient.

Ils s'engagèrent dans la petite allée qui conduisait à la maison bleue.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la petite porte en bois et y frappèrent deux fois.

La porte s'ouvrit quelque seconde plus tard, sur une dame d'un âge avancé dont le visage était marqué par les rides, son dos était courbé, elle était petit, à l'apparence frêle, ses cheveux gris étaient rattachés en un chignon.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

_ Tu ressembles physiquement à ta mère, mais je peu lire dans ton âme que tu es comme ton père, n'est-pas Laios ?

La veille femme se détourna et s'engouffra un peu plus à l'intérieur de la maison, tandis que Rogue semblait paralysé.

_ Comment connait-elle ton vrai prénom ? Questionna Sting, un peu perdu.

_ Son vrai prénom ? Rogue n'est pas son prénom ?! Hallucina Juvia.

Le mage de l'ombre s'engouffra à son tour dans la maison, la décoration de celle-ci semblait dater d'il y a cinquante ans, et la légère odeur de renfermé lui fit froncer le nez.

Les trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans le salon et la veille femme qui avait prit place dans un vieux fauteuil gris, les invita à prendre place dans la causeuse noire en face du fauteuil.

Rogue et Juvia s'y installèrent tandis que Sting prit place sur le rebord.

_ Voulez-vous un rafraichissement ? Questionna t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

_ Non merci, déclinèrent les jeunes d'une même voix.

_ Tu as mit du temps à arriver, ma lettre date pourtant d' il y a quelque temps…

_ Je n'en ai prit connaissance qu'hier…

_ Mieux vaut tard que jamais relativisa t-elle.

_ Pourquoi m'envoyer toute ces lettres attaqua t-il de but en blanc.

_ Parce que c'est ton père qui me l'a demandé. Il voulait être sûr que tu ne manques de rien.

_ Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ? Je veux tout savoir de mon père, tout ce que savez.

_ Laisse moi deviner, tu as l'impression de ne pas le connaître. Fit Akira avec un sourire énigmatique.

Le brun plissa les yeux, s'étonnant que cette vieille femme ait deviné ses pensées.

_ Je lis dans les pensées et dans les âmes. Éclaira la vieille femme et à ces mots tous pâlirent.

_ Alors si tu veux tout savoir, ajouta la vieille dame, j'ai rencontré ton père quand il avait 16 ans. A l'époque ton père vivait encore avec ses deux frères. Ils avaient perdu leurs parents très tôt. L'ainé était le plus ambitieux des trois et le plus charismatique, déjà à cette époque il avait réussit à endoctriner le second frère. L'ainé avait le projet fou de réformer la société en mettant en avant les mages et en asservissant ceux sans magie. Cela n'a pas plût à ton père qui a prévenu le conseil du projet de ton frère.

_ Le conseil ? S'étonna Sting, c'est quoi encore ce délire ?!

_ Le conseil de la magie répondu Juvia, il n'est pas très important et n'intervient que dans des cas extrême. Il est constitué de sept mages puissants qui s'assurent que chaque mage reste discret.

_ Ce ne sont que de vieux bedonnant, cracha Akira avec haine.

Tous furent un peu surpris et amusé par cette remarque.

_ Donc si j'ai tout compris, mon père a dénoncé son frère pour l'empêcher de poursuivre son projet mégalomane.

_ Le problème est que le frère ainé est très…très rancunier et son séjour en prison n'a pas dû lui plaire…

_ Il y a des prisons pour les mages ? Hallucina Sting.

_ Cela ne concerne que les cas extrêmes, et ton oncle était un mage puissant qui avait toujours méprisé le conseil, donc ils ont voulu lui donner une petite leçon.

_ Combien de temps mon oncle est-il resté en prison ?

_ 10 ans.

Tous ouvrirent la bouche, complètement choqué.

_ 10 ans ! Pour un simple projet ! s'indigna le blond.

_ Un projet dangereux, rectifia Akira, ton oncle avait des projets précis et prévoyait d'user d'une lacrima aux pouvoirs dangereux, nous l'avons arrêté parce que nous pensions que la prison le calmerait. Mais quand il a été emprisonné il a juré de tuer tout les traites.

_ Nous ? Comment ça nous ? Vous en faisiez partie ? Questionna Juvia.

_ Oui et je regrette beaucoup cette période, peut-être que si nous avions été plus clément, ton père serait toujours vivant. Quand Skyadrum a appris sa sortie de prison il a commencé à paniquer, il a changé de nom et m'a demandé de l'aider à simuler sa mort.

Ton père savait qu'il devait disparaître, c'était à peut près à cette époque qu'il a rencontré ta mère, donc pour ne pas la mettre en danger, il a changé de nom.

_ Donc récapitulons grogna Rogue en se massant les tempes, mon père à dénoncé son frère ainé car celui-ci tentait d'asservir les humains, mon « oncle » a été mit en prison pour être calmé mais ça n'a pas fonctionné et ça la rendu encore plus haineux…

_ Quand est-il du deuxième frère questionna Juvia. Il y avait trois frères, non ?

_ Oui, le cadet a disparu un temps dans la nature et a finit par retrouvé Skyadrum pour le prévenir du danger…il a toujours été le plus lâche des trois, souhaitant se mettre du côté du plus fort, il a donc suivit son frère ainé dans son projet fou mais quand ce dernier a été emprisonné il s'est tout de suite déclaré innocent… nous l'avons laissé libre et bien sûr aux yeux de son frère ainé il était aussi un traite.

_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Comment le frère fou les a-t-il retrouvés ?

_ Pendant presque dix ans, Skyadrum a réussit se cacher de son frère, il a pu construire sa famille mais son frère l'a retrouvé car il avait beaucoup de contact, tout d'abord il a retrouvé le second frère, qui a été lui obligé de quitter la vie qu'il s'était construit et quelque années plus tard il a finit par retrouvé ton père à son tour.

_ …

_ Ton père en se rendant compte qu'il avait été retrouvé a tenté de fuir pour te protéger ta mère et toi, il ma demandé que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, que je fasse en sorte que son frère ne découvre jamais qu'il avait eu un fils et c'est que j'ai fait… j'ai veillé à créer une vie fictive à Skyadrum pour que son frère ne sache jamais qu'il s'était marié et qu'il avait un enfant.

_ Et le deuxième frère, que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Juvia qui était très intrigué à propos de cet homme.

_ Le soir de la mort de Skyadrum il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il l'avait eut au téléphone et que leur ainé l'avait rattrapé, puis je l'ai vu à l'enterrement et il a ensuite dit qu'il quitterait le continent… je ne l'ai plus jamais revu…

_ Si vous savez qui est le meurtrier pourquoi ne pas l'arrêter !s'emporta Rogue.

_ Parce qu'il n'y a pas de preuve matérielle qui l'accusait, de plus il avait réussit acheter quelque membres du conseil. Ton père a mit un sceau sur tes pouvoirs car il avait peur que son frère te trouve grâce à ta magie, il souhaitait aussi que tu es une enfance et une adolescence tranquille.

Rogue se leva d'un geste rageur et avança vers la vieille femme avec un regard furieux.

_ Quel est le nom de cet enfoiré ! Je veux un nom ! Exigea le brun.

Akira sembla peser le pour et le contre et finit par murmurer d'une voix basse, si basse que le brun cru se méprendre.

_ Gemma Orlando.

.

.

.

Minerva poussa un soupir, il était presque midi et elle n'avait pas cours cette après-midi. Elle allait sûrement faire une inspection à l'entrepôt ou aller s'entrainer.

Elle devait s'entrainer car bientôt le projet de son père aboutirait.

Un monde où les mages régneraient était le rêve de son père. _'Etais-ce une si bonne idée ?'_. La brune secoua la tête pour ôter cette pensée parasite de son esprit, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y pensait mais son père l'avait élevé avec cette idéale alors ne devait pas avoir ce genre d'idée maintenant.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter son établissement quand au loin elle aperçut Jet qui regardait avec ses yeux de merlans fris Levy et Gadjeel qui s'embrassaient plus loin.

Elle s'avança alors derrière lui et se colla à lui, ce qui le fit sursauter.

_ Tu es pathétique, commenta la brune.

Une fois la surprise passé et qu'il reconnut la voix de Minerva, il comprit de quoi elle parlait et dû bien reconnaître qu'elle avait raison, il se languissait de Levy malgré la distance qu'il essayait de mettre entre eux, depuis ce matin il l'avait ignoré.

C'était dur de renoncer à une amitié et un amour de 11 ans en à peine deux jours.

Une main se glissa sur sa hanche et il remarqua le regard de Levy sur sa personne.

_ Tu sais pourquoi Levy préfère Gadjeel ? Questionna Minerva en frôlant son oreille de ses lèvres.

_ Non mais je pari que tu vas me le dire…

_ Gadjeel est sans conteste plus virile que toi.

Jet se détourna de Levy qu'il fixait, pour jeter un regard outré à la brune.

_ Il est sûrement plus sauvage au lit… s'amusa la brune pour le taquiner.

Jet sincèrement vexé et heurter dans son égo, rentra dans le jeu de la brune.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Je suis sûr que je suis plus performant que lui au lit !

_ Prouve le moi, le provoqua Minerva.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que la brune ne s'attendait pas à la réaction du roux car celui-ci lui empoigna le poignet et la tira derrière lui.

_ On va chez toi ! Proclama le rouquin.

Minerva bâtit des paupières en se laissant faire.

.

.

.

Juvia sentit la magie de Rogue la traverser et un sentiment de malaise la prit à la gorge.

_ Rogue ! Cria Sting qui remarqua que Akira et Juvia semblait mal.

Le brun lui semblait dans un autre monde, il essayait d'encaisser les mots mais c'était difficile.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, que le meurtrier de son père n'était autre que son ancien principal, il réalisa que non seulement ce meurtrier avait été près de lui pendant toute ses années mais aussi que Minerva était sa cousine.

Etait-elle au courant ? Et Gemma savait-il qu'il était son oncle ? Non ce n'était pas possible, sinon il se serait attaqué à lui.

Le plus ironique était que son père était mort pour le protéger de Gemma et au final, ce dernier l'avait côtoyé pendant des années.

Étreint par une bouffée d'injustice, il sortit précipitamment de la petit maison, son ombre derrière lui avait prit une forme monstrueuse.

Juvia sentit l'atmosphère se détendre quand le brun quitta la maison, la mage se dépêcha alors de le rejoindre.

Sting sur ses talons, lui aussi hallucinait par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_ Je vais le tuer ! Proclama le brun haut et fort.

Juvia et Sting se hâtèrent à le rattraper alors que le brun s'engageait dans la rue.

_ Rogue ! Rogue ! Attends tu ne peux pas le tuer tenta de le raisonner le blond en se mettant devant lui.

_ Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas venger mon père.

_ La vengeance n'est pas une solution, tenta Juvia.

_ Trouve un meilleur argument… Grogna le brun en repoussant le blond.

Juvia sentit la magie du brun la repousser, l'obligeant à recula mais Juvia ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

_ Tu comptes vraiment le tuer ! Hurla t-elle.

Le brun qui s'était déjà éloigné se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle voulait.

_ Va-y ! Va tuer cet enfoiré ! Mais quand tu auras finit, tu viendrais me voir et tu me diras si tu te sens plus léger…Juvia ne va pas te mentir, la vengeance apporte un soulagement, mais ce dernier est si bref que l'on demande si cela en valait la peine.

_ Tu ne sais pas de qui tu parles ! Hurla Rogue rageur contre elle, sa magie devenait incontrôlable, Juvia pouvait voir l'ombre des arbres et des maisons se transformer en créatures difformes et maléfique qui les encerclaient, une énergie noir vint entourer le brun.

_ Au contraire. Juvia à elle aussi ressentit l'envie de tuer le meurtrier de sa mère.

Sting eut un hoquet de surprise à cette phrase, mais n'ajouta rien.

_ Juvia avait l'occasion de se venger, mais Juvia ne l'a pas fait, pas parce que Juvia avait peur de se salir les mains, pas parce que ma mère n'aurait pas voulu ça, mais parce qu'en tuant cet homme qui m'avait enlevé la personne la plus importante de mon existence, je tuais tout les principes en lesquels je croyais, en le tuant j'assassinais ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis, donc non la vengeance ne permet pas de tourner la page, elle nous enfonce au contraire.

_...

Personne n'avait les mots pour commenter ce qu'elle venait de dire, il n'y avait rien à ajouter, son discours avait été percutant et elle espérait l'avoir fait retrouver la raison.

_ De plus si tu te présente devant Gemma, tu n'auras aucune chance de le vaincre…

Rogue sembla se calmer, la tête baissée, il était perdu, triste, épuisé et ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Ne jamais avoir eu tout ces dons.

Sting jeta un regard à Juvia et lui demanda doucement si ça allait, dire qu'il était choqué serait un euphémisme.

Un lot de questions avaient naquit de la révélation de Juvia, mais pour l'heure il devait aller soutenir son meilleur ami.

.

.

.

Minerva fit entrer Jet dans son appartement et s'amusa de la gêne du roux en contemplant les objets luxueux qui composait l'appartement.

Elle invita le rouquin à s'asseoir sur le canapé et sans préambule elle lui sauta dessus pour dévorer ses lèvres, le roux quant à lui regretta rapidement son excès d'assurance.

Etais-ce de sa faute s'il n'était pas quelqu'un de brusque ?

Que devait-il faire pour prouver à la brune qu'il pouvait assurer au lit ?

'_Prendre les devants serait un bon début' _Lui conseilla une petite voix dans sa tête. Conseil qui s'empressa de suivre en prenant la direction du baiser et en renversant Minerva sous lui, puis il se décolla légèrement d'elle et entreprit de lui arracher son T-shirt, comme dans les films, mais il rendit vite compte, qu'entre la réalité et la fiction il y avait une grande différence.

Il se retrouva donc en califourchon sur Minerva en maltraitant son T-shirt, sans réussir à l'arracher, il utilisa même ses dents pour essayer d'en venir à bout, sans succès.

La brune face à ses tentatives éclata d'un rire franc et amusé.

_ Ce n'aurait pas été plus simple de me l'enlever demanda t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

_ Oui mais je voulais te montrer à quel point je peut-être sauvage et virile !

Minerva éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, ce qui vexa le rouquin qui s'éloigna d'elle et alla se mettre à l'extrémité du canapé en boudant.

La brune partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable et elle-même ne su pas s'arrêter, elle qui en temps normal aurait été exaspéré par la lenteur qu'avait prit Jet, était franchement amusée et presque (oserait-elle, le dire ?) attendrit.

_ Au moins je te fais rigoler fit Jet en regardant le visage de la brune, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si détendue et savoir qu'il en était à l'origine le rendait assez fier.

Une porte claqua faisant sursauter les jeunes gens, Minerva sauta presque du canapé en voyant son père pénétré dans le salon.

Que faisait-il là à cette heure, bon sang !

Gemma se figea un seconde en apercevant sa fille en compagnie d'un jeune homme, ces derniers avaient les cheveux un peu en bataille, le rouge à lèvre de sa fille était sur la bouche du roux, ce qui ne laissait place à aucun mystère quant à ce qu'ils faisaient.

_ Minerva.

Son timbre était calme, mais la brune trembla et Jet s'en aperçut, la brune connaissait les différents timbres de voix de son père et celui-ci signifiait qu'il essayait de garder son calme devant le témoin mais qu'il était en colère.

Jet se leva du canapé et tenta une poignée de main maladroite vers le père de la brune.

_ Tu devrais y aller gamin suggéra l'homme en ignorant le rouquin.

Jet jeta un coup d'œil à Minerva, cet homme était angoissant et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir laisser la brune seule avec lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que s'il s'en allait, il allait se produire quelque chose de déplaisant à la brune.

_ Va t-en. Cette voix froide le glaça sur place, ou était la Minerva souriante d'il y a cinq minute ?

Il jeta un regard incertain à la brune mais ne recevant aucune réponse, il se décida à s'en aller, il disparut derrière un mur et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, mais au lieu de s'en aller, il se contenta de l'ouvrir et de la claquer (pour donner l'illusion qu'il était partit).

Quelque chose clochait, l'atmosphère s'était trop vite refroidit, il est vrai qu'aucun père n'aurait aimé trouver sa fille avec un garçon mais là Jet était certain qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

_ Ne t'embarrasse plus de déchets de ce genre.

Jet jeta un coup d'œil au salon en restant bien dissimulé derrière le mur, heureusement Gemma lui tournait le dos, mais il aperçut quand même l'homme empoigner le poignet de sa fille avec un peu trop de force à son goût.

_ Que tu t'amuses est une chose, mais n'amènes plus de déchets chez moi.

Minerva déglutit imperceptiblement.

Là où son père serrait était douloureux, elle allait sûrement avoir un bleu demain.

En jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Gemma elle aperçut Jet qui la regardait et s'accrocha à son regard pour ne pas penser à la douleur. Puis Gemma la relâcha brusquement et alla dans ses appartements.

Jet fit un pas en avant, comme pour voir comment elle allait mais la brune lui jeta un regard froid pour lui comprendre qu'il devait partir.

Et elle se dirigea vers lui à grand pas et le poussa jusqu'à la sortit où elle lui dit avec un grognement :

_ Tu parles de ça à quelqu'un et tu es mort.

Jet se retrouva à la porte, la porte claqué au nez.

.

.

Gemma rentra dans son bureau et prit place derrière celui-ci avec l'ambition de traité quelque dossier.

Sa famille avait toujours posséder une entreprise qu'il devait faire fonctionner et cela malgré ses activités de mage.

Il se laissa aller une minute dans son fauteuil en songeant au mot famille, il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau qui était d'habitude sous clé et en tira un petit cadre photo qu'il regarda avec une brève nostalgie. Sur la photo se trouvaient trois petits garçons souriant et insouciant et sans se douter de l'affreux tournant que prendraient leur vies.

Le premier, visiblement le plus âgé, devait être âgé de douze ans sur cette photo, il apprenait à son frère de 8 ans Skyadrum à faire du vélo tandis que le deuxième Julius, âgé 10 ans encourageait le benjamin.

Gemma n'oublierait jamais cette chaude journée de mai, c'était deux ans après la mort de leur parents assassiné par des non-mages lors d'un cambriolage raté.

Le père de Minerva regarda son traite de petit frère, ses cheveux brun volait en vent, puis il regard le lâche qui à cette époque avait ses cheveux bleus qui arrivait jusqu'à ses épaules puis il jeta le cadre.

Tout cela n'était que des souvenirs parasites sans importance.

.

.

.

Sting et Juvia passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à calmer Rogue. Le brun avait réussit à calmer sa magie, mais sa haine pour Gemma ne cessait de grandir, dans le silence, si les mots de Juvia l'avait calmé, il n'avait pas totalement abandonné son idée de vengeance. Akira lui parla beaucoup de son père et vers 15 h le petit groupe décida qu'il était temps de s'en aller.

Mais tandis qu'ils s'en allaient Akira retint le bras de Sting le forçant à s'arrêter.

_ La vérité éclate toujours, tu devrais tout avouer avant qu'elle n'éclate d'elle-même…

_ Que voulez-vous dire.

_ Ta petite-amie à une belle âme, mais trop de trahison risque de la pervertir.

Sting recula d'un pas, comprenant ce que la veille dame voulait dire.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par trahison ?

La veille dame ne lui répondu pas et referma sa porte.

_ Sting-kun tu viens ! s'exclama Juvia à l'autre bout de l'allé.

Les trois jeunes rentrèrent à Magnolia aux alentours de 17h, Rogue préféra marcher seul jusqu'à chez lui, et bien que les deux autres étaient réticent à l'idée de le laisser seul, ils le firent.

Sting raccompagna Juvia, jusqu'au coin de la rue, un peu avant sa maison, pour que Jellal ne les surprirent pas.

Juvia l'embrassa doucement et s'apprêtait à descendre mais le blond la retint.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais dit pour ta mère ?

_ Parce que Juvia ne se sentait pas encore prête à en parler, c'est toujours douloureux d'en parler même après 4 ans.

_ Vas-tu me dire tout ce qui s'est passé un jour ?

_ Oui promit-elle en lui volant un dernier baiser.

Puis elle descendu de la voiture et se mit à marcher le long du trottoir.

Quand elle arriva devant chez elle, elle remarqua qu'un camion était stationné sur le trottoir d'en face et des hommes en salopettes bleu délavé sortaient des cartons.

'_Quelqu'un emménage dans le quartier'._

Juvia était surprise, car elle n'avait jamais vu d'agent immobilier faire visiter la maison d'en face.

'_Il faut dire que récemment Juvia n'a pas été très présente dans le quartier'._

Elle haussa les épaules et rentra chez elle.

Elle ôta ses chaussures, lâcha son sac au milieu du couloir et se dirigea vers le salon où elle trouva sa petite sœur accrocher à la fenêtre.

Juvia se glissa alors derrière elle et remarqua qu'elle fixait quelqu'un dehors.

Juvia eu un sourire goguenard en remarquant que sa sœur avait joues rose et regardait un jeune garçon qui sortait d'une voiture avec son père. Il devait avoir le même âge que Wendy, il avait les cheveux noirs tirant sur le violet.

Juvia hallucina en reconnaissant son professeur d'histoire Macao-sensei.

_ Tu veux que l'on aille se présenter à eux.

Wendy sursauta et secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation.

Juvia la trouva trop mignonne, on dirait que sa petite sœur avait son premier béguin.

Juvia jeta un second regard à la fenêtre et remarqua qu'une femme sortait de la voiture _' surement l'épouse de Macao-sensei'_. Songea t-elle sans vraiment y faire attention, elle quitta la fenêtre pour se diriger à la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose. La sonnerie de la porte l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

En sortant de la cuisine elle croisa sa petite sœur qui courait pour aller ouvrir.

_ Bonjour entendit Juvia au loin, j'aimerais beaucoup voir ta sœur.

La bleue accéléra le pas jusqu'à la porte et dès qu'elle arriva à l'entrée elle vit devant elle une femme qui l'éblouit par sa beauté, elle possédait une longue chevelure blonde qui se perdait jusqu'à ses hanches, elle avait un sourire si lumineux que l'on avait envie de lui donner notre confiance, elle avait un visage fin, ses pommettes étaient rose et elle semblait avoir une bonne trentaine d'année. Elle était aussi vêtue avec goût et simplicité, enroulé dans un trench coat beige, avec un jeans noir et des bottes de la même couleur.

Elle enleva sa paire de lunette de soleil et Juvia fut choqué de voir une paire d'yeux bleus, la raison de son choc n'était pas la couleur en elle-même mais elle ne connaissait qu'une personne avec des yeux comme ceux là, un bleu proche du violet qui avait le don d'attirer le regard.

_ Tu es Juvia Lokser n'est-ce pas ? Questionna t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches.

La bleue n'eut pas le temps de lui demander comment elle connaissait son nom, la femme continua :

_ Mon nom Saraza et je suis la mère de Sting.

* * *

(*)grand frère

Le mystère de inconnu est résolut! Un détective enquêtait pour la mère de Sting!

Qui avait deviné que c'était elle?

Quant à l'histoire des trois frères, je ne suis pas sûr que l'avoir bien expliqué donc si quelqu'un n'a pas comprit vous pouvez me demander :)

J'attends vos réactions là dessus aussi.

Il reste environ 6 chapitres à cette fic. Donc elle commence à touché à sa fin.

Réponses aux reviews:

Key: Merci pour la review qui ma fait très plaisir, si tu veux faire paraître ma fiction sur ton blog sa ne me dérange pas.(un lien qui conduit à la fiction serait-il l'idéal?)

Rokushimo: Salut merci pour la review, comme tu l'as deviné la fic à atteint un autre niveau, et dans quelque temps elle sera finit :)


	21. Du retour d'une mère

Chapitre 21 : Méfiez-vous du retour d'une mère.

Juvia rangea ses livres dans son casier, sans vraiment y faire attention, elle était dans ses pensées.

Elle repensait à tous les événements d'hier, particulièrement à celui survenu en fin d'après-midi.

La mère de Sting avait refait surface à plus grande surprise de Juvia et aussi pour son plus grand trouble.

Les deux femmes avaient parlé pendant plus de deux heures pendant lesquelles la mère de Sting s'était confiée à la bleue et lui avait demandé de l'aide pour parler à son fils et Juvia bien que réticente avait finit par accepter, surtout grâce aux suppliques de la mère.

Juvia s'était laissée convaincre par l'histoire de la femme et aussi parce qu'en se souvenant des réactions de Sting quand il parlait de sa mère, Juvia s'était dite que cela serait bien de renouer le lien.

Juvia était tout de même, un peu stressé à l'idée d'en parler à Sting, elle redoutait l'effet qu'aurait se retour sur lui.

Juvia soupira une nouvelle fois et referma son casier.

Soudainement deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille et un baiser se déposa sur son cou.

_ Bonjour poupée.

La bleue se retourna et l'embrassa furtivement, ce qui ne fut pas du goût du blond qui voulut prolonger le baiser.

Ce dernier devint rapidement passionné et assez inapproprié pour un baiser dans un lycée, si bien que Juvia recula et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le stopper.

_ Tu as laissé passer ta chance samedi, c'est trop tard.

La bleue se détacha de lui et s'en éloigna avec un sourire narquois.

Sting avait bien entendu comprit que Juvia faisait allusion à samedi soir quand il avait refusé de coucher avec elle.

Le blond ne voulait pas repenser à cela et rattrapa rapidement sa petit-amie.

_ Je vais me rattraper, assura le blond, on aura plein d'autres occasion crois moi !

_ Mouais…Juvia n'en est pas si sûr…Tu es interdit de séjour à la maison et Jellal vérifie si Juvia rentre à l'heure… heureusement hier Wendy a pu intercepter l'appel du lycée.

_ A propos d'hier qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire par rapport à Minerva ?

_ C'est vrai que cette histoire avec son père m'inquiète souffla Juvia.

Tandis que le couple passait ils ne firent pas attention à Jet qui passait à côté d'eux et le roux entendit leur conversation. Ce qui le décida à aller parler à la brune, il se mit donc à marcher plus vite et se dirigea jusqu'au casier de la brune.

Il trouva celle-ci entrain de ranger ses livres dans son casier et n'hésita à pas aller l'aborder.

_ Salut Minerva !

Jet se permit une certaine familiarité après ce qu'ils avaient faillis faire hier, pourtant son arrivé fut accueillit par un visage froid et des lèvres serrés.

_ Dégage.

Le roux se sentit déstabiliser par cette soudaine froideur, elle qui avait prit l'habitude de lui offrir des sourires charmeur, Jet se trouvait désormais désarmé, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter.

_ Est-ce que son ton poignet va bien ?

La brune qui s'était attendu à cette question eut un visage inexpressif en lui répondant d'un ton impersonnel.

_ Tu m'as lassé.

Jet ne su pas quoi répondre à ça.

_ Je me suis bien amusé avec toi mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie de changé de jouet, donc tu peux t'en aller.

_ Est-ce que tu me dis ça à cause de ce que j'ai vu hier. Dit-il pas plus perturber que cela de se faire traiter de « jouet ».

Minerva laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et s'apprêtait à s'en aller, quand Jet saisit son poignet à l'endroit où son père l'avait tenu hier.

Sans même lui demander son avis il fit remonter la manche de son pull et découvrit avec horreur l'empreinte de doigts qui formait un grand bleu violacé. Ce qui avait provoqué cette marque avait été non seulement la poigne de fer de Gemma mais aussi le fait qu'il utilise un peu de magie pour que ce soit plus douloureux.

Minerva arracha son poignet à son emprise et se pressa de faire descendre sa manche.

_ Si tu en parle, je te jure que…

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? La coupa t-il.

_ La ferme ! Gronda t-elle.

_ Attend ! dit-il en fouillant dans son sac à dos.

Il en tira une liasse de feuille et les lui mit dans les mains.

_ J'ai fait des recherches hier, sur comment repérer les cas de maltraitances.

Minerva hallucinait. Avait-il vraiment fait ça pour elle ? Se souciait-il d'elle a se point ?

_ Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Murmura t-elles les yeux exorbités, en regardant les feuilles et en voyant des lignes soulignés au fluo.

La brune malgré tout son self-control, ne put empêcher son visage de traduire l'étonnement. Et dans sa poitrine une étrange chaleur se diffusa, elle jeta successivement un regard aux papiers et au visage soucieux du roux.

_ Je me suis inquiété pour toi, avoua Jet.

Minerva n'en pouvait supporter davantage, elle lui balança ses papiers à la figure et dit d'un ton furieux.

_ Mon père ne m'a jamais frappé alors oublie cette histoire de poignet.

Elle s'éloigna de lui d'un pas pressé, ce crétin avait réussit à la troubler et à faire son rythme cardiaque légèrement accélérer.

Jet récupéra les papiers éparpillés bien décidé à aider la brune même si celle-ci refusait son aide.

D'un autre côté Sting arriva devant sa salle après avoir accompagné sa mage d'eau à la sienne. En y entrant il se rendit compte que Rogue était présent, il en était heureux et soulagé. Les révélations d'hier l'avaient beaucoup secoué et il craignait la réaction du brun face à Minerva.

Lui-même était perturbé, il avait l'impression de voir ce qui l'entourait pour la première fois, le blond frissonnait rien qu'en se remémorant avoir été une fois convoqué dans le bureau de Gemma(*), s'il avait été capable de tuer son frère qu'est-ce qui le retiendrait de s'en prendre à lui ou à Juvia ?

Il prit place à côté de son ami avec une boule au fond de la gorge.

_ Salut, comment ça va ?

Cela devait être la vingtième fois qu'il lui posait cette question depuis hier et à en juger du visage de Rogue, cela commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

_ Je vais bien.

Bien sûr il mentait, apprendre que la mort de son père n'était pas accidentel n'avait rien de facile, particulièrement quand son assassin vivait dans la même ville que vous.

Rogue serra les poings, particulièrement quand il vit Minerva entrer dans la salle de cours, voyant la soudaine tension de son ami, Sting essaya de calmer le brun.

_ Calme toi, ce n'est pas de sa faute à elle, elle n'est peut-être même pas au courant, tenta t-il de l'apaiser.

_ Ça c'est à moi le décider. Grogna le mage de l'ombre.

La conversation prit fin à ce même moment et personne ne parla durant toute l'heure.

Et le même scénario se répéta durant les cours suivant.

Juvia de son côté était angoissée pour une tonne de raison, elle faisait à peine attention au cours de chimie, qui était pourtant sa matière préférée.

Elle repensait à Minerva, elle repensait aussi à Saraza qui lui avait demandé un énorme service hier et rien que d'y penser la bleue regrettait d'avoir accepté.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement et bientôt arriva l'heure du déjeuner.

Erza vint la rejoindre dans la file de la cafétéria avec un sourire qui ne la lâchait plus depuis dimanche.

_ Comment ça va avec Jellal-nii-san ? Questionna t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

En se retournant et envoyant le sourire idiot de la rouquine, elle n'eut pas besoin de réponse.

Juvia qui était tellement heureuse pour eux, se pencha à l'oreille de son amie et lui chuchota :

_ Il a une pause entre midi et treize heures, si tu te dépêche tu auras le temps d'aller manger avec…

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que la rouquine s'était déjà mise à courir lançant un grand « merci » à travers la cafète.

Juvia rigola doucement et après avoir attrapé son plateau elle se dirigea vers sa table, se frayant un chemin entre toute les tables et alors qu'elle vit Sting et Rogue assit à une table et qu'elle s'y dirigeait, elle se sentit partir en avant et tomber.

Son plateau tomba devant elle et part miracle cela ne se renversa pas sur ses vêtements, elle entendit des rires et reconnut celui de Jenny qui lui avait fait un croche pied.

Juvia se releva doucement, et préféra ne pas s'en occuper, après tout Jenny faisait tout le temps ça, et si une petite moquerie lui permettait de se sentir mieux, alors Juvia encaisserait.

_ Tu te pensais intouchable n'est-ce pas gloomy? Mais sortir avec Sting ne te protégera pas de moi, ricana Jenny.

Juvia vit du coin de l'œil Sting se lever furieux, mais quelqu'un le devança et renversa un grand vers de jus de tomate sur Jenny qui poussa un cri strident.

Minerva avait un regard ennuyé.

_ Ne t'avais pas dit ne pas la toucher ?

_ Comment oses-tu ?! Protesta la blonde avec fureur.

_ La ferme, tu ennuies tout le monde, tu es si pathétique à l'enquiquiner comme ça, à croire que sans elle tu n'as pas de vie. Claqua la brune d'un ton ennuyé, d'une main elle aida la bleue à se relever et saisit avec autorité le plateau de Jenny qu'elle n'avait pas encore entamé et le tendit à Juvia.

_ Vu que tu as fait tomber sa nourriture c'est la moindre des choses conclut-elle avec un sourire méprisant.

Jenny quitta la cafétéria humiliée et énervée.

Juvia ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Jenny, elle regrettait tant les jours anciens où elles étaient amies.

Avec un soupir Juvia prit place à côté de Sting en l'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Minerva prit place à côté de Rogue et remarqua immédiatement que ce dernier semblait tendu, et en jetant un regard à son visage, le brun tremblait et soudainement il se leva et quitta la cafétéria.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? fit Minerva en haussant un sourcil.

Sting se releva sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question et quitta à son tour la cafétéria, il retrouva son meilleur ami entrain de faire les cents pas dans un couloir, contrôlant difficilement sa magie.

_ Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je ne peux pas simplement rester là sans rien faire marmonna Rogue.

_ Nous pourrions parler avec Minerva de son père.

_ Es-tu fou ! Tu sais ce qu'il adviendrait si elle le dit à son père !

_ Avant tout je voudrais lui parler de ta vision et après on décidera pour la suite.

Rogue hocha la tête mais préféra aller faire un tour pour se vider l'esprit.

.

.

Au même moment Erza arriva sur le lieu de travail de son désormais petit-ami.

Elle arriva devant sa boulangerie préférée et constata que le panneau « en pause » était accroché sur la devanture. Elle s'y approcha et regarda à travers la porte vitrée, elle cogna à la porte quelque coups et bientôt elle vit Jellal sortir d'une porte derrière le comptoir.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant Erza, et il se dépêcha d'aller lui ouvrir et la fit entrer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna t-il.

La rouquine au lieu de lui répondre, saisit ses lèvres et bien que le baiser fût plaisant, Jellal ne pensait que c'était l'endroit le plus approprié pour cela, et il le lui fit comprendre.

_ Ton patron est-il présent ?

_ Il est allé faire des courses, mais il ne va pas tarder.

_ Très bien, alors nous avons encore du temps, conclut-elle en saisissant son col de T-shirt en l'entrainant dans un baiser passionné auquel le bleu ne pu résister.

Il saisit ses hanches en la reprochant de lui mais ils furent vite interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

Jellal repoussa Erza et regarda avec un air mortifié son patron.

Si la rouquine sentit Jellal paniqué, elle était plutôt calme, à vrai dire le visage de Mr. Rozu était plus amusé qu'en colère.

_ La fougue de la jeunesse ! s'exclama t-il avec un rire dans la voix.

_ Mr. Rozu je suis si désolé, je promets que cela n'arrivera plus.

_ Inutile de paniquer Jellal, je ne vais te renvoyer parce que tu flirt avec ta petite-amie pendant ta pause. Ça fait si longtemps que je me désespérais de te voir profiter de ta jeunesse !

Jellal fut soulagé par la bienveillance de son patron.

_ Prends ton après-midi, profite un peu, tu travaille trop!

_ Mais patron… je ne peux pas vous laisser vous occuper de la boutique tout seul.

_ Pourtant tu vas le faire sinon tu es renvoyé !

La grimace de Jellal fit ricaner Erza et avec une vitesse incroyable il remercia et alla se changer puis ils quittèrent la boulangerie.

les regarda partir en se disant que le petit garçon qui venait acheter des croissants avec sa maman avait bien grandit.

.

.

.

A la fin du déjeuner, Juvia se dirigea vers son casier pour y récupérer son livre science qu'elle avait oublié.

_ Juvia-san ? Questionna une voix hésitante.

La bleue se retourna et vit Jet, elle s'en étonna car le roux ne lui avait jamais parlé auparavant.

_ Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant.

_ Bien sûr, acquiesça la bleue en refermant son casier,puis elle fixa son attention sur le roux, signe qu'elle était toute ouïe.

_ Ce matin je vous ai entendu parler avec Sting-san, du père de Minerva.

Juvia se tendit et se réprimanda d'avoir été si peu discrète à propos d'un tel sujet.

_ Ce n'est sûrement pas mon problème, et Minerva me la bien fait comprendre mais…je m'inquiète pour elle et comme vous êtes amies je me suis dit que…tu pourrais l'aider.

_...

_ Hier nous étions chez elle et…hum son père a débarqué et lui a fait un bleu au poignet.

Juvia ferma les yeux, la situation était inquiétante et elle devait agir au plus vite.

_ Cet après-midi après les cours, rejoins Juvia en salle de chimie, Fit la bleue.

Jet acquiesça vivement et quand tous deux prirent des chemins différents ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs pensées.

Le reste de l'après-midi fila à une vitesse impressionnante et bientôt les cours touchèrent à leur fin.

Minerva qui se sentait étrangement épuisé par cette journée s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle quand elle reçut un texto de Sting lui disant de venir urgemment dans la salle J12 car il y avait un problème avec Juvia.

Minerva ressentit une étrange boule grandir au sein de sa gorge, étais-ce de l'inquiétude ? La brune n'eut pas le temps de creuser sa réflexion car elle se pressa de rejoindre l'intérieur de son établissement.

Quand la mage passa la porte de la salle J12, elle eut un moment de flottement où elle ne comprenait pas que ce que faisait Juvia, Sting, Rogue et Jet assis au premier rang , Minerva remarqua aussi le mot « INTERVENTION » écrit sur le tableau.

Elle haussa un sourcil et contempla le visage grave des quatre personnes devant elle.

_ Je t'en pris Mierva prend place invita chaleureusement Juvia en pointant le bureau du professeur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna la brune. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là en se désignant Jet qui se triturait les doigts.

_ Nous sommes ici dans une atmosphère totalement neutre pour te parler d'un problème, continua Sting.

Minerva serra les poings, bien sûr qu'elle se doutait de ce qu'ils voulaient parler, elle n'était pas idiote. Comment ce crétin de Jet avait pu tout leur dire alors que la mage lui avait spécifié de fermer sa bouche ?! La brune se sentit trahit mais refoula ce sentiment étrange qu'elle n'était pas censé ressentir.

_ Nous sommes venus parler de la maltraitance de ton père, ajouta Rogue sans tact.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser à une chose aussi stupide ? Questionna t-elle avec un visage neutre.

_ J'ai eu une **intuition** dit Rogue

Minerva avait bien entendu comprit de quoi il parlait. Ce crétin avait une vision.

_ Mon père ne me bat pas déclara t-elle d'une voix impassible.

Ils exagéraient.

Son père ne la battait pas, il essayait juste de la discipliner, et il est vrai qu'il avait usé de ses poings pour lui faire comprendre certaines choses de la vie, mais c'était pour son bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant pourquoi avait-elle un doute ?

_ Oh arrête un peu de mentir ! Éclata Rogue furieux. Ton père est un putain de meurtrier doublé d'un psychopathe, qui a tué son propre frère !

Minerva écarquilla les yeux, soudainement prise de panique, il n'était pas sensé être au courant de cela, elle tenta de se maîtriser mais si Rogue était au courant cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Interrogea t-elle, paniquée.

_ Ton père a tué le mien et ne me fait croire que tu ne le savais pas, à ce que je sais tu es son bras droit.

Minerva écarquilla les yeux, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sans trop comprendre.

_ Rogue ! s'exclama Sting, le brun étai-il fou pour délivrer une information de cette importance, alors que Minerva était susceptible de tout dire à son père? Et surtout devant un Jet qui ignorait l'existence de la magie et qui semblait perdu face à cette conversation.

Rogue lui était si énervé qu'il s'enfichait.

Minerva ne sut quoi dire, elle n'était pas au courant de cette version de l'histoire, c'est vrai qu'elle savait que son père avait dû mettre à mort ses frères à cause des actes impardonnable de ceux-ci, mais elle ignorait que Rogue était son cousin, et son père non plus sinon il lui aurait demandé de le recruter.

La brune jeta un regard à Juvia qui la regardait avec un regard compatissant. _'Si seulement elle savait'_ se dit Minerva.(*)

_ Il a tué son frère crois-tu vraiment qu'il aura le moindre scrupule à te tuer ? Cracha Rogue en se rapprochant d'elle.

La main de Minerva se referma autour du cou de Rogue avec une telle force que les genoux du brun plièrent sous cet assaut.

_ Minerva !

Le cri des trois autres lui firent reprendre ses esprits, principalement la voix de Jet qui semblait effrayé.

Elle lui jeta un regard, il semblait paniqué et était perdu, par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Minerva relâcha Rogue qui recula en se frottant la gorge, Sting et Juvia vinrent voir comment il allait, et Minerva en profita pour partir, ou s'enfuir, c'était selon le point de vue.

Minerva sentait sa poitrine lourde et douloureuse, les mots acides de Rogue l'avaient touché plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Minerva attend !

Elle leva ses yeux au ciel exaspéré par cette voix, elle commençait à regretter d'avoir voulut jouer avec lui.

_ Où vas-tu ? Questionna le roux d'une voix douce.

_ Chez moi loin de votre bêtise.

Jet se saisit soudainement de son sac à dos où il prit un morceau de papier et y inscrivit quelque chose avant de le donner à Minerva.

_ C'est mon adresse, mon appart n'est pas très luxueux mais si ton père…recommence n'hésite pas…

Minerva regarda fixement le morceau de papier, elle se sentit étrangement touché par cette attention.

_ Pourquoi fais-tu ça, ne t'ais-je pas dis que je m'amusais avec toi…

_ Je me doutais que tu jouais avec moi, avoua t-il, une jolie ne pourra jamais s'intéresser à moi sincèrement.

Cette phrase était sortit plus amère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il voulu refouler l'image de Levy et réussit avec beaucoup de facilité cette fois.

_ Peut importe, ajouta Jet, n'hésite pas à venir.

Jet ne comprenait pas tout de cette histoire, les autres semblaient plus au courant que lui, mais il se devait de l'aider, même si le fait que Gemma soit capable de meurtre le perturbait.

Minerva regarda le papier de longue minute même après le départ de Jet, puis elle se décida à rentrer chez elle. Le fait de savoir que Rogue était son cousin la perturbait, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information.

De retour dans la salle de classe, Rogue fulminait encore.

_ Rogue-san calme toi s'il te plaît…soupira Juvia en voyant le brun sortir de la classe furieusement.

_ Laisse tomber il se calmera mieux tout seul. Souffla Sting.

Juvia sentait que la situation partait en cacahuète, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle mais sentait que cela finirait mal.

Soudainement la main de Sting la sortit de ses pensées.

_ On y va ? Questionna Sting.

_ Oui, hum fit Juvia d'un ton hésitant, tu ramènes Juvia ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil en ne comprenant pourquoi la bleue hésitait autant, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la raccompagnait.

Les deux jeunes sortirent du lycée et Sting conduit quelque minute avant d'arriver devant chez Juvia, il l'embrassa doucement et s'apprêtait à repartir.

_ Hum… Sting-kun, tu peux sortir de la voiture deux minutes, Juvia aimerait te présenter quelqu'un.

Le blond haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta, la mage d'eau se mit à traverser la rue très vite suivit par son petit-ami qui se demandait à qui elle voulait le présenter et pourquoi elle se dirigeait vers la maison des voisins.

Ils traversèrent une petite allée où de part et d'autre se trouvait un jardin bien entretenu.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à un petit porche et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte blanche.

_ Pourquoi va-t-on chez tes voisins interrogea t-il en lui jetant un regard plein d'incompréhension. Il fut soudainement saisit par l'expression paniquée de la jeune fille.

_ Juvia ? S'étonna t-il.

Pour toute réponse la bleue cogna vivement à la porte, puis se retourna vers lui, et lui dit avec un regard suppliant :

_ S'il te plaît… ne me déteste pas.

Le joueur de basket était de plus en plus perplexe et sa surprise s'accentua en voyant Macao-sensei lui ouvrir.

_ Bienvenu à vous deux salua t-il en les invitant à entrer.

Juvia s'engouffra dans la maison la première, suivit d'un Sting de plus en plus perdu.

_ Le salon est par là indiqua Macao en passant devant eux.

Sting jeta un regard autour de lui, ils traversaient un long corridor où quelques cartons trainaient par ci par là.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Macao-sensei venait à peine d'emménager, mais pourquoi Juvia ne le lui avait pas dit ce matin et surtout pourquoi l'emmenait-elle ici ?

Il trouva bientôt la réponse à ses questions, dans le salon à peine meublé d'un canapé vert et d'un fauteuil, les autres cartons n'étaient pas encore défaits et la pièce semblait aussi grande que vide.

Mais outre la pièce, Sting s'immobilisa à l'entrée du salon en voyant assise sur le canapé vert, une femme.

Cette dernière se leva quand il arriva, elle portait une jolie robe à fleurs verte et rose, ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une grande queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus reflétaient son stress et sa joie.

Sting la reconnue sans peine, elle n'avait pas changé depuis l'année de ses 10 ans. Son visage était resté encré en lui et n'avait jamais pu s'effacer, non parce qu'il avait voulu garder un souvenir d'elle, mais parce que son esprit refusait d'oublier le visage de la femme qui avait fait souffrir son père, et lui par la même occasion : C'est-à-dire le visage de sa mère.

Juvia qui le voyait tendu, essaya de déposer une main rassurante sur son bras, mais elle fut chassée.

Sting jeta un regard glacé à sa petite-amie.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?!

_ Sting, souffla sa mère d'une voix émue.

_ Tu m'as piégé dit-il a Juvia sans même faire attention à la femme qui l'avait mise au monde.

_ Sting-kun, écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire.

_ Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas entendre parler d'elle et toi tu m'amène chez elle.

_ C'est moi qui suis venu à elle et l'ai supplié de me laisser te voir, je savais que si je venais directement à toi, tu m'aurais envoyé balader.

_ Et tu avais bien raison Saraza.

La mère du blond se sentit mal quand son fils ne l'appela même pas « maman », mais elle était déterminée à modifié cela.

_ Que veux-tu de moi ? Interrogea Sting sur la défensive.

_ Et si tu prenais place pour que l'on puisse discuter tranquillement.

Sting envisagea cette possibilité, car même si il était en colère, il était tout de même curieux, alors il prit place sur le fauteuil les bras croisés, sa mère se rassit, et Juvia prit place à côté d'elle, n'osant pas regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux. Macao-sensei lui, avait disparu dans une autre pièce.

_ Tout d'abord tu dois savoir que je ne t'ai retrouvé qu'il y a quelque mois, je commençais à fréquenter Macao et j'étais venu le voir dans ce lycée, et c'est là que je t'ai vu au loin…le monde est petit n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite comme Macao et moi nous voulions emménager ensemble et que j'ai appris que tu venais souvent dans le quartier, j'ai saisit ma chance.

Sting n'ajouta rien, mais grimaça en apprenant que sa mère sortait avec Macao-sensei.

_ Tu étais si grand, tu es devenu un beau jeune homme et j'ai bien faillit ne pas te reconnaitre.

_ Tu m'aurais reconnu si tu ne t'étais pas barré, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

_ Stin,g souffla sa mère.

_ Oh arrête avec cette expression blessée ! s'indigna t-il, tu n'es pas celle censé avoir mal ! Tu es partit sans raison et tu as laissé tomber mon père, alors n'essaye pas de te faire passer pour la victime, cracha t-il.

_ Sting ! S'indigna Juvia, qu'il ignora superbement.

_ Je comprends ta colère Sting, souffla Saraza, mais elle laisse moi au moins m'expliquer.

_ Va-y je t'en pris ! dit-il d'un désinvolte.

_ Je me sentais déprimé, vraiment très déprimé, la meilleure amie venait de mourir et je me sentais étouffé alors…

_ Okay okay…si c'est pour tomber dans le mélodrame inutile de continuer, je m'en vais dit-il en se levant, il ne voulait pas entendre d'excuse bidon.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le salon, quand un « attend » retentissant fut crié par Juvia qui elle aussi se leva et regarda Saraza avec un regard qui se voulait déterminer.

_ Dites lui la vérité ! exigea Juvia, la vraie version pas un mensonge, il a le droit de connaître la version que vous avez raconté à Juvia, vous avez peut-être honte mais si vous voulez qu'il comprenne il faut lui dire la vérité pas un mensonge édulcoré !

_ De quoi tu parles interrogea Sting, perplexe par la tournure des événements.

_ Hier quand ta mère est venue me parler, elle a dû me convaincre pour t'aider, car au début Juvia voulait refuser de se mêler…mais pour une raison qui m'échappe elle essaye de te cacher la vérité alors que tu as le droit de savoir.

Saraza soupira, elle avait pourtant expliqué hier à Juvia qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire toute la vérité, car elle avait honte de ses faiblesses du passé.

_ J'ai légèrement menti…ce n'est pas ma meilleur ami qui est morte…mais ma sœur…

Sting fut saisit par cette nouvelle, il ignorait avoir une tante.

_ Quand elle morte j'ai été détruite et j'ai vraiment déconné.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ? Questionna le blond.

_ Tu ne t'en souviens pas parce que nous ne l'a fréquentions pas mais ta tante Yama restait cloitrée chez elle, et était déprimée et cela bien avant ta naissance, et…son suicide m'a détruite principalement parce qu'avant sa mort elle m'accusait d'être la cause son état …et j'ai finit par la croire.

Saraza dû prendre une seconde, pour continuer son histoire toujours aussi douloureuse sept ans après.

_ Selon elle j'avais une famille parfaite et tandis qu'elle était stérile, selon elle personne ne voulait d'elle, tout le monde m'avait toujours préféré à elle et toute les personnes qu'elle avait croisé, l'avait fréquenté pour son argent et elle avait finit par être dégoûté du monde.

_...

_ Après sa mort je suis tombé dans l'alcool et d'autres addiction, tu ne l'as sûrement pas remarqué parce que tu étais un enfant, mais j'étais dans un état lamentable et ton père m'a fait partir, nous nous sommes mit d'accord pour te dire que j'étais tout simplement partit pour ne pas te perturber. Après cela j'ai dû me reconstruire seule et cela m'a prit presque cinq ans puis quand j'ai voulu te retrouver j'ai su que vous aviez déménagé et il y a deux ans j'ai eu ton père au téléphone _(un peu avant la mort de celui-ci),_ il ne voulait pas que je t'approche, j'ai perdu ta trace après cela, jusqu'à il y a quelque mois puis j'ai engagé un détective pour en savoir plus sur ta nouvelle vie.

Un long silence accueillit cette révélation.

Sting resta un moment le regard dans le vide et ce ne fut que quand Macao et son fils osèrent pénétrer dans le salon, qu'il laissa éclater sa colère.

_ Tu n'as pas d'excuse !

_ Sting, murmura Saraza.

_ Je me fiche de tes excuses, de ta sœur, ou de tes problèmes, je ne veux savoir, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu nous as laissé, point à la ligne. Hurla t-il en secouant la tête épuisé par ce trop plein d'émotion.

Il se releva du fauteuil et quitta la maison. Malgré sa rancœur, les mots de sa mère l'avait profondément touché, et malgré les raisons de celle-ci, il ne s'était pas retenu de lui dire des choses qui lui ferait du mal, tout simplement parce qu'à lui ça lui faisait du bien, pour l'instant.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et s'y engouffra quand il entendit les cris de Juvia l'interpeller. Cette dernière prit place sur le siège passager avant qu'il ne démarre.

_ Pourquoi t'être montré si cruel !? S'exclama t-elle furieuse.

_ Tu oses me gueuler dessus alors que tu savais que je ne voulais pas la revoir ! Tu m'as trahi !

_ Tu exagères, grogna t-elle, ta mère s'en veux vraiment ! Comment peux-tu lui tourner le dos ainsi ? C'est ta mère !

_ Et c'est repartit ! Juvia, ce n'est pas parce que ta mère est morte et que tu es en manque, que cela signifie que j'ai besoin d'une mère ! Je me débrouille bien sans elle !

_ Oh oui tu te débrouilles bien, ironisa t-elle, si bien que tu es un petit con arrogant ! Et en plus de cela tu es blessant !

Sting, déglutit en voyant Juvia furieuse, il ne l'avait jamais vu autant perdre son calme qu'aujourd'hui.

_ Juvia à aider ta mère parce qu'elle pensait que cela te rendrait service, mais Juvia avait tord ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot et tu ne cesse de te faire passer pour la victime, tu n'es si le premier ni le dernier enfant à ce faire abandonné ! Et il te restait ton père à toi au moins !

_ Comment oses-tu me dire ça ?! J'aurais pu dire la même chose de ta mère !

**_ La ferme** ! Le cri retentit dans l'habitacle et la pluie se mit à tomber furieusement. Ma mère s'est faites assassiné bordel de merde, par son propre compagnon, le propre père de Wendy, un malade mental qui l'a tué parce qu'il a arrêté de prendre ses foutu médocs ! Et tu veux savoir le plus beau ! Juvia savait qu'il avait arrêté mais elle n'a rien dit parce qu'elle avait peur que cela provoque une dispute entre eux ! Ironique n'est-ce pas !?

Sting resta pétrifié par ces paroles.

_ Tu sais ce que ça fait de rentrer chez soit un après-midi et d'entendre des cris à l'étage, d'approcher lentement la chambre de sa mère et d'y voir sa mère gisant au sol, saigné comme un porc ! Et son beau-père devenu fou se défenestrer en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de devoir faire face à une jeune Wendy qui demande où est sa maman, et pourquoi son papa n'est plus là ?!

_ Tu sais ce qui est le plus douloureux Sting, dit-elle après une minute de silence, de voir dans ses yeux qu'elle sait ce qui s'est passé, elle sait ce que son père a fait mais elle n'en parle pas. Son père est actuellement interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique, mais jamais elle n'ira le voir car elle le déteste trop… la haine pour un parent tu ne sais pas ce que s'est…et tu ne veux pas le savoir…

Juvia éclata en sanglot, tous ses sentiments qui étaient restés enfouis en elle depuis si longtemps, depuis le fameux après-midi où elle était rentrée plus tôt des cours, avaient enfin éclaté.

Le père de Wendy était atteint de psychose, au début il avait rencontré la mère de Juvia et l'avait mise enceinte et il avait ensuite dû l'abandonner à cause de son instabilité, le père de Wendy avait été longtemps absent et avait finit par revenir quand la petite avait eu 6 ans, et son traitement lui avait permit d'espérer une vie normale. La famille avait vécu pendant deux ans comme une famille normale jusqu'au drame, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête ses pilules pour une raison inconnue.

La mère de Juvia n'avait pas une magie défensive comme ces enfants, mais avait seulement le don de guérir les autres, comme Wendy, et tout comme la petite bleue, sa mère de était incapable de se guérir avec sa propre magie.

Juvia se souvenait de manière troublante qu'elle était restée prostré près de la dépouille de sa mère, déversant des larmes et des pluies diluviennes qui avait engloutit la ville, son frère qui était allé chercher Wendy à la maternelle l'avait ensuite retrouvé dans cette état, Wendy était restée en bas et n'avait heureusement pas vu la scène. Jellal n'avait même pas essayé de la faire arrêter ses pluies.

Il avait plu pendant de longues heures avant que Juvia ne cesse cette pluie.

Dans la panique de l'inondation, la mort de leur mère était passée presque inaperçue, le beau-père lui avait été interné, et le procès qui avait jugé son cas s'était déroulé dans la plus grande discrétion.

La vie d'une femme amoureuse de l'amour s'était éteinte en un jour pluvieux de mai.

Juvia sentit à peine Sting la prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots rassurants et des excuses.

Sting lui caressa le dos et les cheveux et au fur et à mesure de ses attentions, la mage d'eau se calmait, il finit par lui essuyer ses larmes et lui demanda une énième fois pardon.

Juvia la gorge nouée ne dit rien et Sting se demanda un instant comment une femme pouvait laisser un malade mental même sous traitement approcher ses enfants.

_ Elle était amoureuse, répondu Juvia.

Sting grimaça, il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir parlé à haute voix.

Le blond envisagea un instant que ce n'était pas la mère mais Juvia qui aurait été victime de cet homme et il en frissonna et raffermit sa prise sur Juvia.

La pluie se calma lentement pour finalement cesser de tomber et Juvia décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle, car c'était trop d'émotion pour elle en une journée.

Avant de quitter la voiture, Sting lui murmura qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule mais étant interdit de séjour chez elle, il dû se résoudre à la laisser s'en aller.

Mais il lui promit de l'appeler, dès qu'il arriverait.

Et tandis que la voiture de Sting, s'éloignait et que Juvia rentrait chez elle, un peu plus légère d'avoir pu en parler à quelqu'un, Jellal et Erza rentraient de leur après-midi en amoureux, complètement trempés par cette pluie soudaine.

La rouquine entreprit un baiser qui se voulu amoureux, puis lui proposa un rendez-vous jeudi soir, car ce dernier lui avait confié ne pas être de service au restaurant ce soir là.

Jellal bien qu'un peu réticent finit par accepter avec joie, cette après-midi avait été parfaite et aucun nuage noir ne pouvait entacher sa relation avec Erza.

C'est donc serein et amoureux qu'ils se séparèrent, sans se douter de la tournure que prendrait la suite des événements.

* * *

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose à part des révélations mais normalement c'est dans le prochain chapitre que tout explose.

Des pronostics pour la suite des événements ?

Lyline : Merci pour la review, j'espère que tu as apprécié l'histoire de Saraza :)

Rokushimo : Julius est-il en vie ? Bonne question, la réponse bientôt, Est-ce que Rogue et Gadjeel vont se parler ? Ce n'est pas prévu mais peut-être vont-ils échanger quelque phrase. En tout cas merci pour la review. :)

(*) Petit rappel Gemma est l'ancien principal de Sting.

(*) Cette phrase est importante pour la suite.

Normalement il reste 5 chapitres ou 6 ça dépend...


	22. D'un pari qui refait surface

Une scène de maltraitance, rien de bien méchant mais je préfère avertir. Rating T justifié.

Désolé du retard, mon internet était en panne d'où ce retard !

* * *

Chapitre22 : Méfiez-vous d'un pari qui refait surface.

_ Tu as déjà couché avec Sting ? Questionna soudainement Mira.

Juvia manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de fruit et toussa fortement, si bien que Lucy dû lui tapoter le dos.

Elle regarda avec de gros yeux la jeune fille mais cette dernière se contenta d'hausser les épaules sous le rire d'Erza.

_ Alors ? Insista t-elle.

Juvia jeta un regard pour demander de l'aide à la rouquine et la blonde mais aucune d'elles ne semblaient vouloir lui venir en aide, secrètement curieuse d'en savoir plus sur ce sujet.

La bleue reprit une respiration normal et répondu avec les joues rouge :

_ Non.

_ Vraiment ?! S'étonna l'ainée des Strauss.

_ C'est admirable pour un mec qui sortait avec une fille différente par semaine. Commenta Lucy avec un rictus.

Elle avait beau savoir que Juvia était heureuse avec le blond, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de lui.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Questionna Erza.

_ Une occasion, avoua Juvia.

_ Tu aurais dû profiter du week-end au lac lui fit remarquer la rouquine.

La bleue rougit tellement que les trois autres filles surent tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, si bien qu'elles demandèrent à en savoir plus.

_ Durant ce week-end au lac…il a refusé.

_ Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les trois autres.

_ Juvia ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il a repoussé Juvia, alors qu'il faisait des allusions depuis des semaines ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien put le troubler ?

Juvia se posait cette question depuis ce fameux week-end, elle savait que le manque de désir à son égard, n'avait rien à avoir, vu ce qui avait faillit arriver le matin du refus, mais Juvia se demandait pourquoi le blond avait semblé si perturbé.

_ Sting Eucliff à refusé de te mettre dans son lit ? Hallucina Lucy.

_ En quoi est-ce si étonnant ? Fit Erza, Peut-être n'était-il pas d'humeur, tenta t-elle de défendre celui qu'elle commençait à apprécier.

_ Nous parlons de Sting, celui qui collectionnait les filles comme des timbres.

_ Sting-kun a changé ! Contra Juvia, et peut importe la raison de son refus ! Juvia est bien décidé à saisir la prochaine occasion qui se présentera ! Dit-elle déterminée.

_ Oh kami-sama ! s'exclama soudainement Erza avec les yeux pétillants, j'aurais peut-être une occasion.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Ce soir nous avons un rendez-vous avec Jellal !

_ C'est génial ! s'exclama Juvia. Nous aurons la maison pour….

_ Tu oublies ta sœur. Lui rappela Lucy.

Cette phrase suffit à faire oublier à la mage d'eau son petit projet.

_ Ne perd pas tout espoir, on trouvera une solution… la rassura Erza.

_ Une solution à quoi ? Questionna Minerva en prenant place à côté d'Erza.

Mira, Lucy et Erza se raidirent à son arrivée, n'arrivant pas à faire confiance à cette jeune fille. Juvia de son côté était plutôt contente de la voir après hier, elle avait eu peur que la brune ne se mette à l'éviter.

_ Rien de bien important, éluda Juvia, comment ça va ? S'enquit la bleue, inquiète après sa découverte sur la maltraitance qu'elle subissait.

_ Ça v…

La brune n'acheva jamais sa phrase, regardant quelque chose qui semblait perturber son attention, d'un même mouvement Mira,Juvia,Lucy et Erza tournèrent la tête pour voir ce qu'elle regardait et vit que Jet parlait au loin avec Levy.

En reportant leur regard sur la brune elles remarquèrent que si son visage n'affichait aucune expression, son poing serré autour de son couteau laissait deviner ses pensées.

Mirajane se retint d'éclater de rire, la légendaire Minerva, l'insaisissable, la chausseuse, celle qui mettait n'importe quels hommes à genoux, cette Minerva si fourbe, était jalouse !

Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Juvia et elles se sourirent.

Lucy elle haussa un sourcil, peut-être que Minerva pourrait lui inspirer un autre sentiment que de la méfiance, finalement.

Erza elle, ne put empêcher une petite phrase amusée de sortir :

_ Si un regard pouvait tuer, Levy serait raide à l'heure qu'il est !

La brune détacha donc ses yeux de cette scène pour poser un regard qui se voulait acérer à la rouquine.

_ La ferme Scarlet maugréa t-elle.

Toutes les autres éclatèrent de rire à cette phrase et Minerva se vexa un peu d'être l'objet des rires, mais ce n'était pas un ricanement méchant, c'était plutôt un rire amusé et franc. Minerva avait toujours cru qu'être en compagnie de fille serait quelque chose d'affligeant à cause de leur gloussement incessant, mais Minerva se sentit bien en entendant ces rires, les muscles de sa bouche se réveillaient à l'écoute de ce son.

Elle eut un soupir faussement exaspéré mais personne ne rata l'ébauche de sourire qu'elle avait eue.

Le déjeuner prit doucement fin et quand la bleue regagna les couloirs elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas croisé Sting aujourd'hui.

Et presque au même moment, la bleue fut tirée par deux bras puissant jusqu'à une salle de classe, elle n'essaya même pas de se débattre car elle avait reconnu le parfum de son « assaillant ».

Elle sourit doucement quand une bouche se posa sur la sienne et dévora ses lèvres avec empressement.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Sting-kun, sourit-elle quand le baiser prit fin.

_ Salut Juvia dit-il en lui reprenant les lèvres dans un baiser affamé auquel la bleue répondue avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, une main glissa sur la hanche de la mage et il l'a saisit ferment contre son corps.

Tout à coup la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit, les coupant dans leur élan amoureux.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Grogna le professeur Macao en les voyant autant collés l'un à l'autre.

Juvia repoussa avec hâte le blond et s'excusa platement auprès de son professeur visiblement outré d'une telle attitude dans une école.

_ Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ! On pourrait vous donner un blâme pour ça !

_ Inutile de crier on a comprit la leçon, râla Sting.

_ Baisse d'un ton fiston !

_ Le fait que vous baisiez avec ma mère ne vous donne pas le droit de m'appeler fiston ! Cracha le blond d'un ton acide.

Ce qui eut comme réaction de faire éclater la colère de son professeur, il plaqua rageusement ce petit con qu'il l'énervait depuis des mois, contre le mur le plus proche, lui tenant fermement le col de chemise.

_ En plus de tomber amoureuse d'un professeur raté, il est violent en plus de ça ! s'exclama Sting d'un ton acide.

_ Sting ça suffit ! cria Juvia vraiment lassée par son attitude, elle repoussa le professeur Macao qui s'éloigna volontiers, n'ayant pas envie de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

La bleue saisit son petit-ami par le bras et après une énième excuse auprès de Macao, elle sortit Sting de la salle de classe.

_ Etais-ce nécessaire ?! Hurla t-elle.

Le blond croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un peu boudeur que sa petite Juvia le gronde ainsi.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve hein ? Mon père était beaucoup mieux que ce raté…

Juvia soupira en comprenant le problème, elle décoléra et déposa une main aimante sur la joue du blond.

_ Si tu essayais de parler à ta mère, peut être aurais-tu une réponse à ta question. Proposa la bleue.

Sting grommela un « jamais », et Juvia s'exaspéra d'aimer une tête de mule.

_ On reparlera de cette histoire plus tard, conclut la mage d'eau, Juvia a cours dit-elle en avisant des couloirs vides.

Elle lui attrapa la lèvre inférieure en un baiser sensuelle et se détacha rapidement de lui.

Sting jeta un regard impudique au postérieur de Juvia.

_ Tu devrais mettre ce jeans plus souvent ! Cria le blond.

_ Arrête de mater et va en cours ! Rigola la bleue avant de tourner à un couloir adjacent.

Sting s'exécuta en souriant et une fois dans la salle de classe, il prit place à côté de Rogue qui tirait la même tronche impassible que d'habitude.

Du coin de l'œil il aperçut Orga et Rufus en grande conversation, puis son regard tomba sur Minerva et Jet, le roux essayait d'établir le contact avec la brune qui l'ignorait superbement.

Et ce dernier ne se l'expliquait pas. La brune semblait en colère contre lui pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Finit-il par questionner.

Cette question eu au moins le don de faire la brune tourner le visage vers lui.

_ Et si tu retournais auprès de Levy au lieu de parasiter mon espace.

Cette phrase fit tilt dans la tête de Jet et il se remémora avoir parlé avec Levy à midi, tout du moins la bleue était venue le voir pour lui demander s'il allait mieux.

Et Jet lui avait répondu à l'affirmatif, car même si le rejet de Levy était toujours douloureux il avait été si préoccupé par Minerva qu'il avait à peine le temps de penser à sa meilleure amie. Et il devait avouer que ça lui faisait du bien de ne pas y penser.

Mais pour l'heure il devait se concentrer sur Minerva énervée après l'avoir vu parler avec Levy. Qu'est-ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire ?

Une idée saugrenue vint alors à son esprit.

De la jalousie ? Non c'était impossible se dit-il.

Minerva ne lui adressa pas un seul regard du cours.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle soupira parce qu'elle n'avait ni écouté ni noté quoi que se soit, car la phrase de cet abruti de Rogue se bousculait dans sa tête.

_« _ Il a tué son frère crois-tu vraiment qu'il aura le moindre scrupule à te tuer »._

Elle rangea son sac sous les paroles de Jet qu'elle n'écoutait pas et sortit de la salle de classe.

_ Minerva attend ! L'interpella le rouquin.

C'est avec un soupir agacé qu'elle continua à avancer dans les couloirs, se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves.

Mais elle fut stoppée par Jet qui avait couru jusque devant elle pour lui faire obstacle.

_ Je vais finir par te faire du mal grogna t-elle irritée par tant de persistance.

_ Si je ne suis qu'un jeu pour toi alors pourquoi es-tu si énervée à propos de Levy…

La brune eut un sourire désabusé, elle-même ne connaissait pas la réponse, si seulement elle connaissait l'origine de cette soudaine rage qui l'avait submergé.

Minerva ressentait de la colère au fond de sa poitrine et elle ne voulait pas identifier les raisons, elle savait que si elle les identifiait se serait la fin de tout. Elle n'était pas censée se casser la tête avec ce genre de questions stérile, elle était censée aider son père, elle était censée jouer un peu avec Jet puis passer à autre chose comme toujours. Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait aujourd'hui ?

Tout à coup, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, elle le saisit et lu le message, elle fronça les sourcils, laissant une expression fugace de surprise apparaître sur son visage.

Minerva tourna les talons et se perdit dans la foule, son sac-à-main accroché à un bras, dans sa main droite elle tenait son téléphone où elle tâchait de répondre à son père qui lui avait envoyé un message, elle arriva bientôt sur le parking du lycée et se dirigeait vers sa voiture quand elle entendit :

_ Minerva attend !

La brune était réellement agacée là ! Mais elle se retint au mieux pour ne pas lui envoyer un coup de poing.

_ Tu sèches les cours ?

_ Urgence avec mon père, répondit-elle évasivement sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

_ Donc ton père te siffle et toi tu rappliques.

Cette phrase eut au moins l'effet de la faire se tourner vers lui.

_ Répète un peu, gronda t-elle.

_ Je dis juste que tu as la réputation de ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds et d'aimer dominer, mais que face à ton père…tu as peur de lui n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je n'ai pas peur ! Assura t-elle.

_ Très bien alors retourne en cours avec moi et ignore son message, insista Jet.

Bien qu'elle ait voulu lui tenir tête et lui démontrer qu'il avait tord, elle était obligée de rejoindre son père.

Le rouquin regarda la voiture s'éloigner et espéra qu'elle irait bien, un étrange d'instinct de protection s'était développé à l'égard de Minerva depuis qu'il suspectait Gemma de lever la main sur sa fille, l'homme semblait dangereux. _ ' Il a tué son propre frère'._

Ce n'était pas anodin et pour cette simple raison, il craignait que Minerva subisse le même sort.

.

.

La fin des cours tomba à point nommé pour le plus grand soulagement des lycéens.

Sting et Juvia se séparèrent d'un baiser, le blond et Rogue partirent de leur côté et Juvia voulu marcher un peu, ce qu'elle ne faisait presque plu, vu que Sting la ramenait tout le temps du lycée.

Elle se dirigeait vers sa maison quand elle se fit interpeller par la mère de Sting qui traversa la rue pour aller la rejoindre, elle la salua d'abord, mais attaqua ensuite par :

_ Est-ce que Sting à parler de moi aujourd'hui ?

Juvia grimaça en se souvenant des propos qu'avaient proférés le blond sur sa mère à Macao-sensei, ce dernier allait sûrement le lui en parler.

_ En quelque sorte, souffla Juvia.

Saraza hocha la tête, avec un petit sourire plein d'espoir que son fils accepte de lui parler.

La mère de Sting qui souhaitait un peu changer de sujet, posa ses yeux sur une des fenêtres de la maison de Juvia et y aperçut Wendy.

_ Ta petite sœur va au collège de Magnolia ?

_ Non elle suit des cours par correspondance.

_ Oh dommage, elle et Roméo aurait pu y faire connaissance, tu sais le petit viens d'arriver en ville, jusqu'à il y a quelque mois il vivait avec sa mère et il ne s'est toujours pas fait d'amis ici…c'est vraiment dommage…

_ Juvia pourrait essayer d'y remédier !

_ Comment ?

_ Juvia vous propose de les faire passer la soirée ensemble, pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaitre.

_ Ce serait une merveilleuse idée je cours l'annoncer à Roméo ! s'enthousiasma Saraza.

En voyant l'air pétillant de la blonde, Juvia se demanda comment Sting faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point sa mère était quelqu'un de bien.

Juvia rentra à son tour chez elle et elle trouva Wendy avec Charles sur les genoux.

_ Hey ! La salua t-elle en prenant à place à ses côtés.

_ Ohayo nee-san !

_ Dit, Wendy ça te dirais de passer un peu de temps avec le nouveau voisin. Et à en juger des joues rouges de la mage de l'air, elle connaissait la réponse à sa question.

Juvia avait bien évidemment vu le regard énamouré que sa sœur avait porté sur Roméo à son arrivé dans le quartier.

Wendy elle sembla hésiter, il était vrai que ce garçon avait retenu son attention et elle hésitait grandement à aller lui parler, et après de longue minute à délibérer dans sa tête, elle refusa d'y aller.

.

.

.

Le soleil entama sa descente, le ciel s'assombrissait et le port commençait à se vider de ses dockers et de ses pêcheurs, les entrepôts eux étaient silencieux, comme à leur habitude, mais si on prenait le temps de tendre l'oreille on pouvait discerner des conversations et un ramdam étouffé à cause des murs épais.

Minerva avait les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'elle parcourait du regard la gigantesque lacrima, elle était d'un bleu scintillant mesurant des mètre de long et de large, une puissante magique flottait dans la pièce à cause de cette pierre. Cette dernière avait enfin été libérée de la roche grise qui supprimait toute magie qui l'approchait.

Cette foutu couche protectrice avait mit des semaines à être enlevé à la main, mais ils avaient enfin réussit, le rêve de son père était proche et Minerva qui s'était attendu à ressentir du bonheur en ce moment, ne ressentait en réalité que du vide. Car le rêve de son père n'était pas le sien.

Minerva n'avait pas vraiment de rêve, mais c'était loin d'être celui de créer un nouvel ordre sur terre.

Son père avait toujours pensé que les mages étaient supérieur aux non-mages, mais Minerva était plus réfléchit sur le sujet, selon elle placé un surhomme à un poste de pouvoir pouvait être dangereux pour la société. Mais Minerva n'aurait jamais l'idée de le dire à son père, ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de savoir son opinion sur le sujet. Ce qui comptait était le projet de son père, pas elle.

« _ Il a tué son frère crois-tu vraiment qu'il aura le moindre scrupule à te tuer »._

La mage s'arrêta une seconde et regarda son père parler au loin, avec Jackal.

Rogue n'avait pas tord sur un point, son père avait été capable de tuer son frère, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que jamais il n'arriverait ces extrémités avec elle, elle en était sûr.

'_Et si tu allais vérifier ?'_ Lui susurra une petite voix.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier, elle en était sûre.

' _Si tu en es sûr, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas vérifier ?'_

Cette voix bien qu'agaçante, avait raison, si elle voulait prouver à ces abrutis de Juvia, Rogue et Jet que son père ne lui ferrait jamais de mal et en même temps elle se rassurerait.

Minerva en voyant son père s'éloigner et remonter à l'étage principal, elle le suivit et ignora les autres membres de l'organisation qui l'interpellait.

La brune se retrouva bientôt devant le bureau de son père et y entra après y avoir porté quelque coup.

Après lui avoir signifié qu'elle pouvait entrer, Minerva poussa la porte du bureau de son père et constata que celui-ci était penché sur un parchemin et qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de lever les yeux vers elle.

_ Père…

_ Tu dois passer à l'attaque avec Juvia, je la veux dans nos rang d'ici demain, la coupa t-il.

_ Oui a ce propos…

_ Il y a-t-il un problème ?

Ces yeux se levèrent pour la première fois et il regarda sa fille en la scrutant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

_ Aucun assura t-elle, sa volonté de tester son père s'était soudainement enfuit.

_ J'ai une mission pour toi.

_ Laquelle père ?

_ Tu devras te présenter à Zahoru le membre du conseil que j'ai réussit à acheter, pour lui donner l'argent qu'il réclame pour garder le silence…

_ Ce vieux porc ? Questionna t-elle avec dédain. Pourquoi moi et non Jackal ?

_ Parce que Jackal ne pourrais pas lui donner ce qu'il veut…

Minerva eu un hoquet de surprise, soudainement effrayé par la signification de ces paroles. Zahoru était connu pour aimer les jeunettes, malgré ces cinquante ans bien tapé.

La brune sentit la bille s'accumuler dans sa gorge quand elle comprit ce que son père voulait qu'elle fasse.

_ Je ne coucherais pas avec ce porc !

_ Cesse donc de te plaindre, je veux m'assurer de la loyauté ce crétin.

Minerva eut une mine dégouté et se sentit profondément blessé, son père était prêt à la prostituer ? Pour un simple projet mégalomane ?!

_ Ce n'est pas le premier homme que tu accueilles dans ta couche, cela ne devrait pas te poser de problème.

Minerva en resta son voix, effectivement elle était loin d'être vierge, mais elle avait toujours choisis ses amants, et maintenant son père insinuait qu'elle devait coucher avec un homme, simplement pour un projet fou ?!

Le choix de ses partenaires était la seule chose qu'elle contrôlait dans sa vie, que ferait-elle s'il ne le lui restait plus ça ?

_ Je refuse !

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'opposait à son père, et cela parut surprendre ce dernier car il souleva un sourcil et se leva de sa chaise.

Il avança d'un pas calme vers sa fille, son visage n'exprimant rien mais quand Minerva le vit arriver devant elle, elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne.

Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais ses yeux étaient furieux, il leva sa main gauche et abattit son poing, le corps de Minerva vola à travers la pièce pour venir atterrir lourdement sur un mur, tête la première, elle tenta de garder la face, et essaya de se relever, mais une main forte la saisit au cou et la souleva du sol, la lèvre de la brune saignait et son arcade sourcilière aussi.

_ Fille indigne. Gronda une voix furieuse.

Par instinct elle saisit les poignets de son père pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise, mais la poigne de Gemma était trop forte.

_ J'enverrais Jackal, mais tu payeras cet affront.

Minerva se sentit étouffer sous cette poigne de fer, les yeux de son père étaient comme fou, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Minerva fut terrifiée, elle eut peur pour sa vie, la phrase « je vais mourir » passa en boucle dans son esprit, elle sentit son esprit s'embrumer et la seule chose qu'elle vit fut une paire d'yeux noirs et une bouche lui demander si son père la maltraitait.

Elle regrettait tant d'avoir mentit à Jet.

Soudainement la poigne se desserra et la laissa retomber au sol, l'air put à nouveau circuler et elle toussa bruyamment et eut de bruyante inspiration, souhaitant capter le plus d'air possible.

_ Sors de ma vue et revient quand la mission de Lokser serra achevé.

Minerva ne se le laissa pas dire deux fois.

.

.

.

La nuit avait maintenant envahit le ciel de Magnolia quand Jellal quitta ses sœurs, pour rejoindre Erza chez elle.

Juvia et Wendy étaient maintenant seules, et la bleue tentait de convaincre sa petite sœur d'aller passer la soirée chez les voisins pour faire la connaissance du fils de ces derniers.

_ Je ne veux pas nee-san, soupira Wendy les bras croisés sur sa petite poitrine.

La vérité était que la plus jeune voulait y aller, depuis qu'elle avait aperçut le jeune garçon depuis sa fenêtre, elle ne pouvait simplement pas ce le sortir de l'esprit, mais ce que lui avait proposé Juvia la prenait au dépourvu.

_ En es-tu sur? Insista Juvia. Tu es tout le temps seule à la maison, ce serait bien que tu fasses un ami…tu ne pourras pas toujours rester dans cette maison…de plus Juvia a bien vu comment tu le regardais avoua t-elle avec un sourire complice.

Outre sa soirée avec Sting, Juvia s'inquiétait réellement pour sa petite sœur qui ne sortait presque jamais, la petite bleue qui avait souvent eu des problèmes pour contrôler sa magie avait préféré rester chez elle où elle ne risquait pas de provoquer une catastrophe, mais aujourd'hui elle grandissait, elle rentrait dans l'adolescence et avec le temps elle apprenait à se contrôler alors il était temps pour elle de sortir à nouveau.

Wendy qui avait conservé la tête baissée jusque là, la releva avec un sourire timide, Juvia avait raison il était temps pour elle de sortir.

Juvia l'accompagna donc jusqu'à la maison d'en face, elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée et repartit jusqu'à chez elle où elle monta à l'étage, où elle prit une longue douche puis elle envoya un message à son petit-ami pour lui dire qu'ils avaient la maison à eux seuls, le blond lui répondu presque instantanément qu'il était sur le chemin ce qui fit rire Juvia.

La bleue se dirigea vers son armoire et jeta un regard à sa garde robe.

Certains des vêtements que lui avait offert Minerva pour aller au lycée, attirait trop l'attention donc elle s'était abstenue de les mettre, mais ce soir elle allait sortir le grand jeu.

Son cœur battit rapidement en songeant à ce qu'elle avait prévu pour ce soir, mais elle tâcha de le calmer, il devait bien avoir une première fois à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Ce soir serait parfait, elle n'en doutait pas.

Juvia se mit devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, et commença à se coiffer, elle tira ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour faire une queue de cheval mais elle changea d'avis et préféra une tresse sur le côté, mais en voyant le résultat, elle décoiffa le tout, la bleue soupira en ne sachant quoi faire de ses cheveux.

Finalement elle décida de laisser ses cheveux lâchés et elle se maudit pour ne pas posséder de maquillage, elle aurait tant voulu rehausser son teint si diaphane.

Soudainement, la sonnerie de la porte retentit et Juvia s'étonna que le blond soit déjà arrivé, elle aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour calmer son cœur affolé, mais maintenant que le blond était là, elle ne comptait pas reculer.

La bleue prit donc une forte inspiration et descendit pour rejoindre son petit-ami, elle prit quelque seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte, comme pour se dire qu'après cette soirée rien ne serait comme avant et après s'être répéter que tout allait bien, elle ouvrit la porte.

Sting en la voyant, eu le souffle coupé, la mage était tout simplement sexy, il ne voyait pas qu'elle autre mot pouvait la définir à ce moment.

Ses cheveux ondulés retombaient sur ses épaules nue, la robe bleue cobalt qu'elle portait ce soir semblait lui coller à la peau, les brettelles de la robe s'attachait autour du cou et laissait entrevoir un décolleté qui le laissa pantelant.

_ Tu entres ? L'invita t-elle, elle s'effaça pour le laissant entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

_ Tu es venu vite constata t-elle avec de la tension dans la voix.

_ Ouais...

Répondu simplement Sting, les deux se sentaient étrangement stressé, ce soir était le grand soir, mais avant tout, ils devaient se relaxer et évacuer tout cette tension, alors Juvia le mena au salon et leur servit à boire puis ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, et Juvia proposa de mettre un film ne sachant comment faire le premier pas.

.

.

.

A deux kilomètres de là, Jet était dans son minuscule appartement du centre-ville.

Il s'était réchauffé des nouilles instantané et était entrain de les manger devant une téléréalité, quand on sonna à sa porte.

Il leva un sourcil en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le voir à l'improviste, il raya d'office Levy et Droy dans la liste de ses possibles visiteurs pour deux raisons :

Levy l'aurait appelé avant de passer, et d'ailleurs la bleue préférait ne pas se trouver seule avec lui depuis le râteau qu'elle lui avait mit.

Et Droy qui habitait à un étage en dessous de lui, était en plein marathon Smallville avec une assiette de cuisses de poulet frit et cela signifiait que rien ne pourrait le sortir de son canapé, pas même un incendie.

Jet ouvrit donc la porte avec appréhension et ce qu'il vit le fit pâlir, Minerva se tenait devant lui. La brune semblait ailleurs, le regard vide.

_ Oh kami-sama murmura Jet, en voyant le sang séché sur le visage de la brune.

Il s'effaça immédiatement pour la laisser passer, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot, Minerva avait airé dans la ville pendant une heure avant de trouver un endroit où aller, il était hors de question de rentrer chez elle, rien que d'y penser la faisait frissonner de crainte, et elle ne voulait pas aller ni chez Sting et Rogue et encore moins chez Juvia, ces idiots seraient capable d'aller défier Gemma.

Elle s'était souvenue de l'adresse qu'il lui avait donnée et y était allée.

Jet invita Minerva à s'assoir sur le canapé du salon et disparu sans un mot dans une pièce adjacente.

Il revint une minute plus tard, avec une trousse de secours, la brune ne pipa mot, quand elle le vit s'asseoir sur la table basse en face d'elle et commencer à imprégner un coton d'un peu d'antiseptique.

Un coton se posa sur ses blessures et bien qu'elle grimaça à cause de la brûlure qu'avait provoqué le produit, elle n'émit aucun son et laissa le roux s'occuper d'elle.

Quand il eut finit il plaça sur pansement sur l'arcade et recula quelque peu, il était inquiet, vraiment très inquiet. Qu'est-ce que ce monstre lui avait fait ?

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna t-il d'une voix douce pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle toucha du bout des doigts son cou, les marques commençaient doucement à apparaître.

Jet compris ce qu'elle voulait exprimer et frissonna, un sentiment de rage s'installa dans sa poitrine.

_ Minerva nous devons aller à la police pour porter plainte !

La brune secoua doucement la tête, signe de négation.

_ Minerva ! s'exclama t-il en emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes. Tu ne peux laisser ça arriver une nouvelle fois, il aurait pu t'étrangler ! Il aurait pu te tuer !

Cette phrase fut celle de trop.

« __ Il a tué son frère crois-tu vraiment qu'il aura le moindre scrupule à te tuer »._

Minerva n'avait plus versé de larmes depuis qu'elle avait 10 ans. Les larmes s'étaient pour les faibles.

Mais ce soir c'était différent, alors elle s'accorda des larmes, les première en huit ans.

Jet n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde avant de s'installer à côté d'elle, pour la prendre contre lui.

La scène semblait improbable, Minerva la froide pleurait sur l'épaule de Jet le simplet.

Tout du moins cette scène semblait improbable pour un œil extérieur, mais dans les bras du roux, la brune se sentait apaisée et libre de laisser tomber son masque.

La mage tombait de haut, tout les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour contenter son père n'avait servit à rien.

Minerva sentit soudain, le besoin irrépressible de parler, de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, de déverser tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

C'est son visage caché dans le cou du roux qu'elle entama sa narration :

_ Je pensais qu'en devenant forte, il arrêterait.

Une main caressa son dos, l'encourageant à continuer.

_ Quand j'étais enfant, j'étais faible, trop faible pour être sa fille, alors chaque jour il m'entrainait…jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'aux larmes…mais même les larmes n'arrivaient pas à l'émouvoir… « Tu es trop faible, déchet» disait-il.

Minerva eut un silence et Jet n'osa pas lui en demander plus, cependant elle reprit son discours :

_ J'aurais dû me douter qu'homme capable de battre sa petite fille et la laisser nue dans le froid pour la punir d'être faible, était tout aussi capable de la tuer. (*)

Jet la fit sortir de son cou, et regarda ses yeux rouges mais sec, son visage n'affichait rien à part une profonde fatigue, comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'effondrer.

_ Tu dois sortir de cet enfer. Tenta Jet.

_ Et pour aller où ? Questionna t-elle en se détachant du roux.

_ Tu n'as pas d'autre famille ?

_ Tu veux dire outre un cousin qui me déteste, des oncles morts et…

Minerva se stoppa dans sa phrase, n'en pouvant dire plus.

_ Je peux t'accueillir ici…

Minerva le fixa droit dans les yeux, les yeux sombres du roux ne laissaient transparaitre que de la sincérité.

C'est ce qui avait attiré Minerva chez le roux, il n'avait pas un physique exceptionnel et son visage était plutôt banal, mais sa sincérité, sa naïveté, avait capté le regard de la brune, sa tendance à baisser les yeux car elle le troublait était aussi adorable.

Jet était un petit crétin, amoureux d'un rat de bibliothèque, il n'était pas réellement doué en quelque chose, il n'était ni le plus beau, ni le plus intelligent et pourtant il avait réussit un exploit où d'autres avaient échoué lamentablement.

Il avait réussit à briser la barrière qui s'était érigée autour du cœur de Minerva.

Minerva éclata de rire prenant Jet de court.

La brune rigola si fort qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer, elle ne riait pas parce qu'elle était amusée, c'était plutôt un rire moqueur, elle se moquait d'elle-même.

Comme une pauvre idiote, elle s'était fait avoir par l'amour. Ce sentiment dégoulinant de mièvrerie, s'était insidieusement infiltré en elle, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et maintenant qu'elle regardait le roux dans les yeux, tout semblait évident. Elle commençait à avoir de sentiment pour lui.

Deux mains emprisonnèrent son visage, comme pour essayer de la calmer.

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

En plus cet idiot ne voyait même pas ce qui se passait en elle, pour le coup elle hésitait entre continuer à se moquer d'elle-même et pleurer.

Elle préféra se taire, c'était plus simple.

_ Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux.

Se fut la phrase de trop, Minerva prit possession des lèvres de Jet, principalement parce qu'elle en avait besoin, elle voulait oublier cette horrible soirée, elle voulait oublier son père, elle voulait juste se sentir mieux et pour l'instant le roux était le seul remède à son mal.

Roux, qui décida de briser le baiser en douceur.

_ On ne peut pas, tu es blessée.

Minerva eut une moue contrariée, elle avait un peu mal à la lèvre mais elle pouvait bien supporter cette douleur passagère.

_ J'ai eu des blessures bien plus graves, ce n'est rien.

Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre ses lèvres mais le roux recula.

_ Tu ne vas pas bien, et crois moi je ne t'aurais pas repoussé un autre jour, mais tu n'es pas en état…

Minerva se leva rageusement, étais-ce trop demander de se faire aimer ?

Apparemment oui.

La brune décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer à l'appartement, avec un peu de chance son père comptait rester à son bureau toute la nuit, et elle n'aurait pas à le croiser.

Cependant avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la porte, Jet lui fit obstacle.

_ Où vas-tu ? Interrogea t-il un peu paniqué.

_ Je rentre chez moi.

_ Non ! Tu ne peux pas y retourner !

_ Pousse toi de là ! s'exclama t-elle en essayant de le repousser d'une main.

Main que Jet saisit et utilisa pour la rapprocher de lui, il ne pouvait pas la laisser retourner auprès d'un père violent, il était hors de question, alors si pour cela il devait un peu donner de sa personne, il le ferait.

Il emprisonna ses lèvres, essaya de ne pas lui faire mal à cause de ses lèvres meurtries.

Ce fut au tour de Minerva de le repousser, elle savait qu'il essayait de la retenir par tous les moyens.

_ Ce soir je me fiche tu t'imagines que je sois Levy…

Jet hocha la tête, il raccompagna la brune au salon, et disparu dans la cuisine pour aller lui chercher à manger, ce soir il ne comptait pas mentir, ni même prétendre qu'elle était Levy, il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour être avec la brune, mais ça elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

.

.

.

Juvia fit entrer Sting dans sa chambre, la petite pièce était plongé dans une lumière tamisé.

_ L'antre de ma chère poupée ! S'exclama le blond.

Le couple avait passé une heure au rez-de-chaussée à regarder un film, qui se révéla comme étant une pure daube, alors finalement la bleue avait décidé de lui montrer sa chambre, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.

Il découvrit une décoration sobre, une chambre bien rangée, des tons beiges.

Sting se pencha vers les photos étalées sur les murs, elles représentaient en majorité Jellal et Wendy, mais d'autres aussi représentait une jolie femme aux longs cheveux bleus qui lui arrivait aux hanches.

_ C'est ma mère, informa Juvia.

_ Elle était très belle, commenta le blond, et elle te ressemble beaucoup constata t-il.

La ressemblance était frappante, les mêmes yeux bleus, la même chevelure, un visage fin, les seuls petites différences étaient que la mère avait une peau bronzée et ses joues étaient plus rondes et son sourire respirait la vie et gaité.

Sting se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait aimé connaître cette femme, elle semblait être le genre de personne qui prenait tout le mode sous son aile. Quelqu'un toujours de bonne humeur avec une joie de vivre inépuisable, malgré les médisances des voisins, malgré ses petits-amis qui la quittait, malgré les épreuves.

Sting détourna un instant les yeux des photos et scruta la chambre en posant les yeux sur les poupées de chiffons que sa petite-amie confectionnait, puis il se posa sur le bord du lit.

Toute cette atmosphère faisait remonter des souvenirs. Il se souvenait de leurs débuts, de la première fois qu'il lui avait parlée et de comment elle s'était méfiée de lui.

La bleue n'avait pas eu tord, elle aurait même dû se méfier un peu plus, mais Sting ne voulait pas penser à ça pour l'instant, il sentit sa petite-amie prendre place à ses côtés et le silence se fit, Juvia semblait angoissé et se fut Sting qui dût la rassurer.

Il lui happa doucement les lèvres, lui caressant les cheveux doucement et tout de suite Juvia se sentit fondre, leurs lèvres s'épousaient, se caressaient d'abord lentement, puis avec beaucoup d'ardeur.

Sa main se déposa sur la cuisse de Juvia, s'infiltrant doucement sous le tissu de la robe. Sa bouche quitta celle de la bleue et vint se loger dans son cou qu'il explora en aspirant la peau, de sa main libre il détacha le nœud dans le cou de la bleue.

Juvia haleta quand elle se fit renverser sur le lit, elle reprit les lèvres de son blond et lui enleva sa chemise dans un mouvement pressé, lui arrachant un bouton ou deux au passage, ses mains s'aventurèrent d'abord sagement sur son torse, retraçant ses abdos, puis accidentellement ses doigts frôlèrent ses tétons et elle eut droit un léger gémissement de la part du blond.

_ Recommence chuchota t-il en lui suçotant l'oreille.

La nuit promettait d'être longue, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sting et Juvia, et loin de la chambre qui se remplissait d'une chaleur sensuelle, Jellal était loin de se douter de ce que sa petite-sœur pouvait faire, il était lui-même occupé à bécoter Erza sur le canapé de celle-ci.

La rouquine se recula doucement avec un sourire.

_ Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

_ Je veux bien approuva t-il, le souffle court.

La rouquine se détacha de lui et disparu dans la cuisine, Jellal ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur, il regrettait presque d'avoir refusé si longtemps de sortir avec elle.

Toute l'angoisse qu'il avait par rapport à l'avenir s'était évaporé dès l'instant où ils s'étaient mit en couple et Jellal n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à ce jour.

Mais bien que plongé dans bulle de douceur et de sérénité, il n'oubliait pas ses sœurs et se demanda si elles allaient bien, alors il prit son téléphone et tenta de joindre sa sœur.

Au même moment, le téléphone de Juvia sonna sur sa table de la cuisine mais la jeune fille était bien trop occupée à profiter du traitement que lui faisait subir le blond pour se rendre compte que son téléphone portable sonnait au rez-de-chaussée.

Sa peau recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur et elle se courbait à chaque traitement. Elle était bien loin de se soucier de son téléphone.

Jellal lui fronça les sourcils, comment ce faisait-il que Juvia ne répondait pas ? Une légère inquiétude naquit en lui, même si il ne paniquait pas encore.

Il décida pour se rassurer d'appeler sur le téléphone fixe, mais une fois de plus ses appels restaient sans réponse, quand Erza revint dans le salon, il essaya de repousser son sentiment d'inquiétude pour se consacrer à sa petite-amie.

.

.

.

A quelque mètre de là, dans le petit appartement de Jet, le silence était de maître, seul le léger ronflement du roux le comblait un tant soit un peu.

Minerva elle, était bien réveillée, elle avait fait l'amour avec Jet, et elle-même avait dû mal à y croire, elle sortit du lit et de sa chaleur réconfortante, elle se drapa du drap qui était tombé du lit pendant leur ébat et se dirigea à pas de chat vers le salon.

Elle y prit son téléphone et y jeta un coup d'œil avec l'espoir fou que son père s'inquiète assez pour avoir essayé de la contacter, mais comme d'habitude, elle avait espéré pour rien. Minerva sentit la rage monter en elle.

Elle sortit un instant sur le minuscule balcon du roux, elle s'accouda à la balustrade et avait un peu froid à cause de sa tenue légère mais elle s'enfichait, même le magnifique spectacle des lumières de la ville devant elle n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser, elle voulait se venger de son père, elle voulait le faire souffrir autant qu'il lui avait fait souffert.

Prise par une bouffée de vengeance elle décida qu'elle le dénoncerait au conseil, elle décida qu'elle raconterait à Juvia le sort que son père lui réservait.

Minerva sentit une euphorie à l'idée de contrecarrer les plans de son père, elle saisit son téléphone et alla jusqu'à l'option «enregistreur vocale » où était enregistré toute les conversations compromettante de Sting, elle appuya sur l'option supprimé et quand on lui proposa entre « supprimer » ou « annuler », la brune eut un moment d'hésitation, et au même moment elle reçu un SMS, elle souleva un sourcil en voyant que c'est son père qui l'envoyait.

« Viens à mon bureau demain ».

L'espoir naquit à nouveau et elle se maudit pour cela. Comment pouvait-elle le haïr et désirer son attention en même temps ?

Etais-ce si déraisonnable d'espérer que son père l'aime un jour ? Minerva frappa la balustrade de son poing, elle était une femme forte, elle savait être autonome, elle avait une énorme puissance magique, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se détacher de l'emprise de son père.

_ Minerva ?

La brune sursauta et se retourna pour croiser le regard mi-intrigué mi-inquiet de Jet, ce dernier frissonnait doucement car il ne portait qu'un caleçon.

_ Tu vas attraper froid soupira t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

_ Toi aussi, tu ne portes qu'un drap lui fit-il remarquer en l'entraînant dans le salon. Il referma la baie vitrée derrière eux.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit le roux alors qu'il retournait à sa chambre.

_ Parfaitement assura la brune, elle jeta un énième regard à son téléphone et finalement elle laissa tomber l'idée d'effacer les enregistrements.

Quand elle pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre, elle prit place sur le lit, le plus loin possible du roux, ce que Jet remédia en collant son torse au dos de la mage, il l'enlaça unissant leur doigts ensemble, il déposa un tendre baiser aux creux de son épaule et murmura un bonne nuit quelque peu ensommeillé.

Minerva s'accorda un sourire, Jet n'avait été que tendresse durant leur moment d'intimité, il la traitait comme une poupée délicate alors que la brune avait subit des blessures plus grave sans jamais s'effondrer. Elle avait demandé au roux de faire sembler de l'aimer cette nuit et le rouquin l'avait fait. Elle ne se doutait cependant pas que le rouquin n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant, certes il n'était pas amoureux de Minerva mais il commençait à l'apprécier.

.

.

Jellal se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Erza, cette dernière fermement accroché à lui. Les baisers de sa rouquine étaient tout simplement divins, ses mains sur les hanches d'Erza et ses sens étaient embrumées. L'atmosphère était parfaite, enfin presque parce que Jellal ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses sœurs, se n'était pas normal qu'elles ne répondent pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Erza en reculant, Jellal était visiblement préoccupé par autre chose.

_ Je n'ai pas réussit à contacter mes sœurs et je m'inquiète.

_ Elles vont bien, essaya t-elle de le rassurer.

Mais la phrase fut sans effet si bien qu'il saisit son téléphone dans sa poche avec l'espoir de joindre ses sœurs.

Erza se laissa tomber à côté de lui avec un soupir.

Il essaya de joindre ses sœurs au moins trois et à chaque fois ça tombait sur la messagerie, Jellal s'inquiétait de plus en plus, surtout après s'être souvenu que Wendy s'était faites enlever il y a quelque semaines par des mages, alors avec angoisse Jellal décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

_ Tes sœurs vont très bien ! S'exclama Erza.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, fit-il en remettant ses chaussures.

_ Je t'assure qu'elle va bien !

Erza avait comprit que si Juvia ne répondait pas c'était parce que la bleue avait trouvé une solution pour se retrouver avec Sting.

_ Je vais quand même aller vérifier.

_ Non n'y va pas !

_ Pourquoi ?! S'exaspéra Jellal.

_ Parce qu'elle n'est pas seule ! s'exclama Erza complètement à bout.

_ Elle est avec Sting, alors s'il te plaît revient sur le lit et laisse Juvia un peu.

Cette phrase qu'elle cru qui le stopperait eut l'effet inverse, le visage de l'aîné se déforma de rage et il sortit précipitamment hors de la chambre et Erza se traita de tous les noms pour avoir laissé échapper une info de la sorte. Elle sauta ensuite sur son téléphone pour essayer de joindre Juvia pour la prévenir, mais sans succès.

.

.

Quelques minutes plus et bien loin de se douter de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus, Juvia et Sting étaient totalement repus, les jambes entrelacées, la tête de Juvia reposait sur le torse de Sting et un drap recouvrait légèrement le bas de leur corps.

_ Est-ce que tu comptes reparler à ta mère ?

Sting poussa un soupir.

_ Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de Saraza maintenant…

_ Pourtant il va bien falloir lui parler un jour.

_ Je sais souffla t-il.

Il caressa distraitement les cheveux de sa petite-amie et préféra garder le silence.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après le lycée ? Demanda doucement Juvia.

Sting eut un soupire agacé, n'abordait-elle que des sujets qu'il détestait ?

_ Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi bavarde après le sexe ? Parce que ça va devenir lassant.

_ Pourquoi tu te braques ?

_ Parce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, avoua t-il, je n'en ai aucune idée, le basket c'est cool mais pas question que j'en fasse un métier, et aucun autre boulot ne m'intéresse.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ouaip…et toi qu'est-ce tu comptes faire ?

_ Peut-être des études de psychologie.

_ C'est cool ça, alors je t'y suivrais.

_ Est-ce que le grand Sting fait des projets d'avenir ? Sourit-elle.

_ On dirait bien sourit-il en allant capturer les lèvres de la bleue.

Ils repartirent dans un ballet fougueux sans entendre la porte d'entrée se faire claquer.

Sting comptait redémarrer un second round quand la porte la chambre s'ouvrit violement, laissant passer un Jellal furieux.

Les deux jeunes se séparèrent vivement et Juvia attrapa vivement le drap pour se couvrir.

Jellal resta un instant glacé sur place, son attention avait été attirée par un paquet de préservatif déchiré. Il était donc arrivé trop tard.

Sting saisit son caleçon au pied du lit, le passa à toute vitesse et sortit du lit pour essayer d'apaiser Jellal.

_ Nii-san, balbutia Juvia.

Jellal qui avait perdu toute ses couleurs sembla reprendre ses esprits, si bien que quand Sting apparut devant lui, il eut pour réflexe de le frapper au menton, le blond qui ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque fut déstabilisé et vacilla, il entendu à peine Juvia crier son nom.

Jellal le saisit par les cheveux et l'emmènera au dehors de la chambre où il le balança contre le mur du couloir.

_ Arrête ! Hurla Juvia en essayant s'interposer entre eux.

_ Sors de là Juvia ! C'est entre lui et moi ! Grogna t-il devant un Sting qui se relevait déjà.

Ce dernier dû ce retenir pour ne pas sauter sur le plus âgé et commencer une bagarre.

_ Je lui ai interdit de venir ici et toi tu couches avec sous moi toit ! s'exclama Jellal fou de rage.

_ Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Protesta Sting en massant son menton.

_ Je vais te montrer ce qui est la fin du monde moi ! fit le bleu en levant le poing en l'air, mais ce dernier fut stoppé par Juvia qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

_ Tu es inconsciente ma parole ! Imagine que le préservatif est craqué tu aurais pu tomber enceinte !

_ Mais ce n'est pas le cas, rétorqua t-elle.

_ Je ne veux plus le voir sous mon toit, tu m'entends ?! Et tu ne le verras plus tant qu'on y est !

_ Quoi ?!

Cette fois c'était à Juvia de s'énerver.

_ Hors de question ! Tu n'es pas mon père !

_ Je le sais mais je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme maman, c'est-à-dire condamné à te coltiner des gosses à cause d'une erreur de jeunesse !

_ Nous n'étions pas des poids pour elle ! Hurla t-elle excédée. Elle nous aimait plus que sa propre vie.

_ Elle nous aimait tellement qu'elle en morte cracha t-il, si elle nous aimait, elle n'aurait pas cherché à baiser avec tout ce qui bouge !

La claque était partit, Juvia ne supportait pas qu'on parle de sa mère ainsi, surtout quand il s'agissait de son propre fils, les autres pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais ses enfants se devaient de l'honorer !

_ Tu t'attaques à mon petit-ami et maintenant à ma mère, c'est trop !

La bleue rentra à nouveau dans sa chambre et se mit à empaqueter ses affaires en vitesse.

_ Qu'est-ce tu fais ? interrogea Jellal.

_ Je me barre !

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! protesta l'ainé en essayant de lui arracher le sac des mains, mais pour tout réponse il se le reçu en pleine poire, Juvia ressortit de sa chambre empoigna le bras de Sting et elle l'entraina à l'étage inférieur.

_ On s'en va avertit Juvia d'une voix si ferme, que Sting s'exécuta sans discuter, il saisit ses clés de voiture et ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la maison quand Jellal arriva.

_ Si tu pars…ce n'est pas la peine de revenir, prévint Jellal dans l'espoir que sa petite-sœur entende raison, mais à la place, Juvia se contenta de prendre son manteau, de l'enfiler, de remonter légèrement le drap qu'elle avait sur elle pour ne pas marcher dessus et elle répondit d'un ton cassant :

_ Nous ne sommes que frère et sœurs à demi, donc mon absence ne te manquera pas.

Jellal fut ébranlé par cette phrase, jamais ils ne s'étaient considérés comme des demi-frères, ne pas avoir le même père n'a jamais été un problème jusqu'à maintenant, il eut donc un instant de flottement avant de se rendre compte que Juvia avait déjà déserté l'entrée et rentrait dans la voiture du blond. Il se précipita à l'extérieur mais c'était déjà trop tard. La voiture de Sting, s'éloignait déjà.

.

.

.

.

Ce matin là, quand Minerva se réveilla dans les bras chauds de Jet, tous deux couchés en cuillère, la brune ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien qu'à cet instant.

Elle savait que ce moment serait de courte durée et que dès aujourd'hui elle devrait passer à l'action.

Tout allait changer, elle le savait.

Un baiser sur sa nuque la fit frissonner, Jet était réveillé.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, le roux avait un sourire bienheureux qu'il perdit presque instantanément.

Il fixa avec horreur son cou et Minerva comprit que pendant la nuit les traces de doigts étaient apparues.

_ Ça va aller, le rassura t-elle.

_ Non ça ne va pas aller fit-il en se redressant en position assise. Ton père est une brute, tu dois partir de chez lui ! Tu as 18 ans ! Tu es majeur tu peux partir, il ne peut plus rien contre toi !

_ Partir ? Et pour aller où ?

_ Ici ! On vivrait ensemble, ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Oh mais je pense que ça dérangerais ta chère Levy, répondit-elle avec une très légère amertume dans la voix.

_ Il n'est pas question de Levy, il est question de nous deux.

_ Il n'y a pas de nous rétorqua t-elle, il n'y aura jamais de nous, il y aura toujours toi et ton amour à sens-unique pour le rat de bibliothèque !

_ Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

Agacé par cette dernière phrase, Minerva quitta le lit et se mit à se rhabiller.

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ Je vais chez moi soupira t-elle en enfilant son jeans.

_ Mais ton père y est peut-être…

_...

La brune ne répondit rien, elle enfila son T-shirt et quitta la chambre à la recherche de ses chaussures, elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller tout compte fait, le retour à la réalité était beaucoup trop douloureux.

_ Minerva attend ! Implora t-il presque, n'y va pas !

Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir du salon, elle avait mauvaise mine, très mauvaise mine, elle allait devoir passer du fond de teint sur cou songea t-elle en attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Hier avait été un moment de faiblesse mais aujourd'hui elle avait de nouveaux les idées claires.

Elle ne jeta pas un regard à Jet et se contenta de lui dire :

_ Oublie ce qui s'est passé.

La seconde d'après elle était sortit.

.

.

.

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, dans l'appartement de Sting et Rogue, Juvia buvait un café avec le regard vide, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, se repassant sa dispute avec Jellal en boucle.

Rogue qui était lui aussi présent dans la cuisine, n'osa pas lui demander comme elle allait, son visage parlait pour elle. Hier soir quand Sting et elle était arrivé à l'appartement, la bleue avait pleuré pendant de longue minute, puis elle avait arrêté de parler.

Sting arriva à son tour dans la cuisine, il avait peu dormit lui aussi et s'en voulait de causer tant d'ennui à sa petite-amie.

_ Il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller au lycée prévint-il.

Rogue hocha la tête pour réponse et Juvia se leva simplement de son siège, elle avait dû emprunter des vêtements que Yukino avait oublié, pour se vêtir, elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand quelque chose se posa sur ses épaules.

Elle y jeta un regard et reconnut la veste teddy de Sting celle où son odeur y était imprégné, Juvia ressentit l'envie d'y plonger son nez mais dû se retenir.

Elle offrit un minuscule sourire de remerciement à Sting et l'enfila correctement.

Ils partirent ainsi tout les trois aux lycées.

Juvia n'arrêta pas de penser à Wendy durant toute la matinée, s'en voulant d'avoir laisser a petite-sœurs derrière elle.

Erza remarqua l'humeur morose de son amie et en devina l'origine. Elle se dirigeait vers la cafète quand elle accosta Mira avec qui elle partagea son inquiétude.

_ Tu devrais aller lui parler proposa Mira.

_ Je le ferrais assura Erza.

_ Et sinon avec Jellal ça avance bien ?

_ Je ne veux pas lui parler, il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il fait de la peine à sa sœur et quand je pense que j'ai utilisé Juvia pour me rapprocher de cet idiot, je le regrette vraiment.

_ Ne dit pas ça… Juvia est ton amie maintenant personne n'a besoin de savoir pourquoi tu es venu l'aborder le plus important c'est que soit sincère avec elle aujourd'hui et que tu la soutiennes.

Erza acquiesça lentement et les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent de leurs casiers, sans remarquer qu'une certaine Minerva Orlando écoutait et récoltait des infos.

Quand l'heure du déjeuné arriva Juvia était toujours d'humeur morose, sur la table où elle s'était assise, Erza, Sting, Rogue, Lucy et Minerva y s'étaient installés. La brune avait camouflé ses marques avec du fond de teint et une écharpe en complément, et comme elle n'avait pas pu cacher sa lèvres et son arcade elle avait prétendu s'être battu avec une fille dans un bar, personne ne s'en était étonné en connaissant le caractère chaud de Minerva, mais Sting, Rogue et Juvia étaient beaucoup plus sceptique, mais aucun d'eux ne firent de commentaire.

Minerva jeta un regard à Juvia, la mage d'eau avait mauvaise mine mais bien que Minerva entendit une petite voix en elle lui hurler d'arrêter, l'autre beaucoup plus forte lui disait qu'elle rendrait son père fier.

Et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, lui inspirer de la fierté, l'amour viendrait après, elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer à l'idée de faire ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça ou passer à la trappe. Ce matin en retournant chez elle, elle avait croisé son père qui lui avait dit qu'il voulait Juvia dans leurs camps d'ici ce soir, et que si elle échouait elle le regretterait amèrement.

Minerva prit une longue inspiration, elle saisit son téléphone, se rappela de ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire et se leva soudainement, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol, dans un geste théâtral, elle attira toute l'attention de la table.

_ Je ne peux plus me taire !(*)

Cette fois toutes les conversations se stoppèrent dans la cafétéria, Minerva en sentant les regards interrogateurs se permit d'expliciter :

_ Sting tu dois lui dire la vérité !

Le blond écarquilla doucement les yeux, en se demandant à quoi jouait la brune.

_ Si tu ne le lui dit pas, je lui dirais !

Sting commençait à paniquer, elle n'allait pas faire **ça** tout de même ?!

_ De quoi tu parles ? Interrogea Juvia un peu perdue.

_ Je parle du pari !

Dès que ces mots quittèrent la bouche de Minerva, Sting perdit toute ses couleurs.

_ Je parle du pari reprit Minerva en fixant Sting avec des yeux accusateurs, celui que lui et moi avons fait il y a plus de trois mois !

_ Quoi ? Souffla Juvia en regardant successivement la brune et son petit-ami.

_ Sting à parier qu'il pouvait mettre n'importe qui dans son lit et toi inclus ! Juvia je suis tellement désolé d'avoir participé à ça mais je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi !

Juvia fronça les sourcilles, ne comprenant pas ce que la brune voulait dire ou plutôt ne voulant pas comprendre.

_ Tu mens affirma Juvia d'une voix tremblante.

Elle jeta un regard à Sting avec l'espoir qu'il se défende mais le blond se contentait de baisser la tête.

_ Si tu ne me crois pas voilà une preuve !

Minerva prit son téléphone et passa les enregistrements qu'elle avait prit, Sting sentit la terre s'écrouler autour de lui en reconnaissant sa voix.

**« Jolie numéro avec Ryan, c'était de l'improvisation ou de la mise en scène questionna Minerva. **

**-N'insulte pas mon génie! C'est de la pure improvisation! Franchement ce pari c'est du tout cuit! Minerva prépare toi à passer à la casserole! »**

**_ **L'enjeux du pari était que je couche avec lui précisa t-elle avec un ton faussement amère.

« **Toujours en beauté ma demoiselle.**

Sting voulu s'enterrer à ce moment, il regardait Juvia en face de lui, mais la bleue était trop absorbé pour lui accorder un regard.

**-Tu devrais garder ce genre de phrase pour celles qui y croient encore, ricana la brune, comme la fille de ton pari par exemple. **

**\- Pff, je crois pas qu'avec elle je pourrais dire ce genre de phrase sans éclater de rire...non mais sans déconner cette fille n'est pas un cadeau »**

Si Sting avait pu, il aurait frappé sa tête contre quelque chose, qu'est-ce qu'il avait put être con à cette époque !

Juvia elle, avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, un frisson désagréable la parcouru, les larmes envahissaient ses yeux tandis qu'elle demandait d'une voix tremblante :

_ Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Juvia ne pouvait pas y croire, elle devait l'entendre de sa bouche sinon elle n'y croirait pas, une petite partie d'elle qui faisait aveuglement confiance à Sting refusait de croire à ces enregistrements.

_ Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Répéta t-elle face au manque de réaction du blond.

Ce dernier eu un regard désolé, remplit de culpabilité et de remords.

_ Pardon. Souffla t-il.

Juvia se sentit soudainement manquer d'air, elle ne fit même pas attention à Erza qui jeta son verre à la figure du blond.

_ Tu es minable ! Ragea la rousse, elle qui avait baissé sa garde et défendu ce crétin, elle se sentait trahi.

_ Si lui il est minable, qu'est-ce que toi tu es ? Renifla Minerva avec dédain. N'est-ce pas toi qui as utilisé Juvia pour approcher son frère ?

Cette phrase fut celle de trop pour Juvia qui sentit sa magie s'échapper d'elle, la bleue se leva et couru hors de la cafétéria suivit de près part Sting.

Minerva posa un regard à ceux encore attablé, Rogue la regardait comme s'il allait la tuer, Lucy hésitait entre gueuler sur Erza ou sortir botter les fesses de Sting, tandis que Mira était décontenancée, elle profita de la confusion générale pour partir elle aussi, elle croisa durant une seconde le regard de Jet mais elle ne s'y était pas attardé, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser perturber.

Au dehors une pluie torrentielle s'écoulait.

De son côté Juvia s'était arrêtée de courir dans les couloirs désert, elle se sentait manquer d'air, elle empoigna sa poitrine douloureuse, et tenta de calmer sa respiration laborieuse, elle était entrain de faire une crise. Elle sentait chaque fibre de sa magie pulser en elle pour sortir et Juvia n'arriverait pas à la contenir très longtemps, elle se laissa glisser contre un mur pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration.

_ Juvia !

Sting paniqua en voyant la mage au sol.

_ Juvia ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea t-il en essayant de la toucher.

Elle eut pour simple réflexe de lui gifler la main, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche.

_ Dégage ! Siffla t-elle.

_ Juvia écoute, tu dois sûrement me détester et je le conçois, mais ce que tu as entendu ça date ! C'est plus d'actualité ! C'est du passé !

Pour toute réponse Juvia rampa au sol pour s'éloigner de lui, lutter contre sa propre magie était l'une des choses les plus difficile à faire quand un tel sentiment de rage grondait dans vos tripes, et bien que Juvia essaya de se contrôler, sa magie était trop puissante aujourd'hui, elle était alimenter par les pires sentiments qui soit :

La colère et la tristesse.

Lentement elle visualisa un barrage dans son esprit, ce barrage avait pour fonction de contenir sa magie, et elle vu se barrage se fissurer jusqu'à l'effondrement totale.

Elle sentit sa magie déferler en elle, comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis 4 ans, elle pouvait désormais percevoir les moindres bruits d'eau, allant de la pluie dehors, à l'eau des égouts.

_ Juvia ? S'inquiéta t-il en la voyant au sol, la respiration lourde, il s'accroupit doucement vers elle pour ne pas la braquer et déposa une main sur l'épaule de la mage.

Il recula aussitôt la main, le corps de Juvia était brûlant ! Ou plutôt bouillant.

Il jeta un regard à sa main blessé puis à la bleue qui se relevait doucement.

Juvia sentit toute sa magie flotter dans l'air. Elle était en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs et un sentiment d'euphorie si intense la traversa qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait bridé sa magie aussi longtemps.

_ Juvia, s'inquiéta Sting, il voulut avancer vers la bleue, mais une paire d'yeux si glacés le dissuadèrent de faire un pas.

Tout à coup, Juvia éclata de rire en se rappelant de certains de leurs souvenirs ensemble, elle aurait dû se douter que tout cela était faux, en y repensant c'était tellement évident que c'était faux ! Sting lui avait recraché les pires clichés amoureux et elle avait tout avalé, comme une pauvre cruche.

Juvia ricana à s'en faire mal aux côtes, Sting la regarda faire, ce rire désabusé et sarcastique ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Juvia est tellement idiote!

_ Ne dis pas ça poupée tenta t-il.

_ Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama Minerva en arrivant devant eux.

_ Juvia tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance ! C'est elle qui m'a proposé ce pari ! s'exclama Sting.

_ Ah vraiment ? Questionna t-elle faussement étonnée.

D'un revers de main, une vague d'eau surgissant de nulle part frappa Minerva et la fit s'écraser contre un casier la laissant étourdit.

Sting écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, mais n'osa pas bouger, puis Juvia se mit à parler :

_ Juvia est tombée amoureuse d'un stéréotype, celui du beau garçon, populaire et bad boy qui s'intéresse à une fille effacée, Juvia est tombée amoureuse d'un cliché de cinéma, pas de toi, toi tu n'es qu'un rat.

Ces mots le glacèrent sur place.

Le temps de réagir, Juvia avait déjà disparu, alors Sting se précipita derrière elle et laissa la charge à Minerva au sol.

En arrivant à l'extérieur du lycée Sting aperçut Juvia qui quittait les grilles du lycée, puis il la vit disparaitre de son champ de vision.

.

.

.

Juvia marchait sous la pluie, relâcher sa magie lui procurait un étrange sentiment de liberté, dire qu'elle s'était contrôler pendant toutes ses années pour rien. Se faire posséder par sa magie était la plus belle sensation qui soit ! Sa morale avait été littéralement noyé sous des couches d'une magie pervertit par la haine et la douleur.

Elle avait donné sa confiance et qu'est-ce qu'on en avait fait ? On l'avait piétiné en même temps que son cœur. A quoi bon brider sa magie aujourd'hui ? Son frère ne voulait plus d'elle, elle était amoureuse d'un menteur, et son amie la plus proche lui avait mentit.

Juvia n'avait plus envie de se contrôler, elle venait de perdre les raisons qu'il la poussait à le faire.

Une voiture s'arrêta à côté d'elle alors qu'elle marchait sur le trottoir.

_ Vous allez attraper froid fit remarquer Gemma en baissant les vitres de sa voiture.

Juvia le dévisagea un instant, cette homme était un monstre, mais lui au moins lui avait annoncé la couleur.

_ Vous montez ?

Juvia haussa les sourcils puis haussa les épaules et monta à l'arrière du véhicule, à côté de Gemma.

_ Emmène nous à l'appartement Jackal, j'ai à parler à ma nièce.

* * *

Voilà !

Juvia nous à pété un câble !

(*) Minerva exagère volontairement pour donner un côté théâtral à la scène

Si vous n'avez lu l'arc Tartaros, un tout petit **spoil**, mais rien de bien méchant. (*) Inspirer de la vraie enfance de Minerva dans le manga.

Juvia qui passe du côté obscure de la force, une Minerva tiraillée, et un Sting détruit !

Jet n'est pas encore amoureux mais ça commence à venir :)

Ça promet pour la suite ! J'attends vos hypothèses.

Et merci à ceux qui commentent ça fait toujours plaisir !

Lyline : Salut ! j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, merci pour tout tes reviews, elles me font super plaisir :)

Key : Ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Désolé mais pas de lemon ici, en tout cas merci beaucoup et à la prochaine pour la suite :)


	23. D'une Juvia rancunière

Salut! Désolé de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt!

C'est les vacances enfin!

* * *

Chapitre 23 :Méfiez-vous d'une Juvia rancunière.

Sting frappa sa tête contre son casier, il venait de passer la semaine la plus horrible de son existence.

Après le départ de Juvia, Sting s'était mit à la chercher sous la pluie battante et avait parcouru toute la ville en criant son nom, en vain. Il s'était rendu à tous les endroits où la mage était susceptible d'aller, il était même allé chez Saraza ! C'est pour dire !

Il s'était rendu à la maison de la bleue mais Wendy qui y était lui avait dit ne pas avoir vu sa sœur depuis hier, la bleue lui d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi sa sœur n'avait pas été là quand elle était rentrée de chez les voisins.

Sting n'eut pas le cœur de lui répondre et s'était enfuit sans demander son reste. Au final le blond était rentré chez lui trempé et désespéré. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas Jellal s'était pointé à son appartement le soir même, furieux, Erza lui ayant apparemment appris ce qu'il avait fait.

Jellal s'était défoulé sur lui et si Sting avait d'abord rendu ses coups au bleu, le mage l'avait très vite maîtrisé.

Rogue était arrivée à temps et avait foutu le mage dehors.

Après cela le reste de la semaine avait été un peu flou.

.

.

.

Jellal faisait les cents pas comme un lion en cage, ses sourcils étaient froncés par l'inquiétude, ses sourcils semblaient avoir adopté ce froncement car cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient ainsi, une semaine déjà que Juvia avait disparu, enfin… disparu était un grand mot, l'ainé de la famille savait qu'elle allait bien mais il ne pouvait simplement pas aller la récupérer.

Déjà une semaine. La pire semaine de sa vie.

….

_Flash Back._

_Une semaine plus tôt._

_Jellal qui ne supportait pas l'idée de s'être disputé avec sa sœur était prêt à s'excuser si ça lui permettait de la faire revenir, c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé qu'après le travail il irait la chercher à l'appartement du blond._

_Mais un appel sur son téléphone le devança, il fronça les sourcils en voyant le numéro de sa petite-amie s'afficher, la rousse savait pourtant qu'il travaillait à cette heure-ci._

_Il se dépêcha de décrocher :_

_« Allô ? »_

_« Jellal »_

_La voix de sa petite-amie était un subtil mélange entre l'angoisse et la mélancolie._

_« Erza ? » S'inquiéta t-il._

_« Juvia… »_

_« Quoi Juvia, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'inquiéta t-il._

_« Elle est partit » « Je ne sais pas où elle mais je ne crois pas qu'elle va revenir ». _

_« Qu'est-il arrivé ?»_

__ Nous étions dans la cafétéria quand Minerva a révélé à Juvia que Sting et elle avaient passé un pari et l'enjeu était que Sting arrive à couché avec Juvia, Minerva a aussi révélé que j'ai utilisé Juvia pour t'approcher._

_Jellal dû prendre quelque seconde pour réaliser ce qu'Erza venait de lui dire._

__ Retrouve ta sœur Jellal, Sting est rentré chez lui, je t'envoie son adresse par message si tu veux des explications._

_La rouquine resta quelque seconde silencieuse, Jellal de son côté semblait être sans voix, tout ce que la rouquine venait de lui dire le reprenait de court._

__ J'ai manipulé ta sœur Jellal dit-elle d'une voix lasse et fataliste. Et je sais pertinemment qu'elle doit me détester. Je sais aussi que tu vas devoir faire un choix entre moi et ta sœur et je ne veux pas que tu ais à le faire alors…_

_La rouquine sembla se retenir de ne pas pleurer._

__ Mieux vaut rompre._

_Jellal en resta stupéfait, il voulu lui dire quelque chose, lui crier qu'il ne voulait pas renoncer à elle, mais Erza avait raison, il savait que si il devait faire un choix, il n'était sûr de faire le bon._

Jellal soupira à ce souvenir, il préférait ne pas trop penser à ses problèmes de couple pour se concentrer sur sa sœur.

Le soir même de la disparition, Jellal avait reçu un message d'un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas lui disant que sa sœur se portait bien mais qu'il était vain de la chercher car elle comptait rester loin de Magnolia un moment.

Jellal avait donc passé la pire semaine de sa vie à essayer de trouver la trace de sa sœur sans succès, la seule chose qu'il avait pour se rassurer était ce message.

Pour essayer de réunir le plus d'infos que possible sur ce qui s'était passé il était allé voir Lucy et Gadjeel mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas en savoir plus que lui et finalement il s'était décidé à aller voir cette enflure blonde, j'ai nommé Sting Eucliffe.

_Jellal frappa frénétiquement à la porte de Sting._

_Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, son poing partit rencontrer le menton de Sting qui étourdit et surprit tomba au sol. L'ainé ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever et il se jeta sur lui avec rage, lui balançant des coups de poings que le blond tentait de parer au mieux. Sting réussit tout de même à lui asséner un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes ce qui le fit vaciller de douleur, c'est alors Sting en profita pour se relever._

_Sting empoigna donc le bleu replié sur lui-même par ses cheveux et lui flanqua de grand coup de genoux dans l'abdomen._

_Jellal ne se laissa pas faire bien longtemps et réussit à s'arracher à la poigne du blond, il lui asséna un autre coup de poing et profita du fait qu'il soit un peu étourdit pour le balancer sur le canapé du salon._

_Sting glissa sur son canapé et atterrit au sol avec violence, il s'apprêtait à se relever pour lui faire face quand il entendit la voix de Rogue._

_Une vague d'énergie propulsa Jellal contre l'un des murs du salon._

_Jellal se releva difficilement, perclus de douleur et jeta un regard mauvais au blond._

__ Je savais que tu étais mauvais pour elle._

_Les deux hommes se jaugèrent méchamment. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés. Depuis le premier regard, Jellal avait déclaré qu'il détestait Sting et le blond n'avait jamais supporté sa sévérité auprès de sa sœur._

__ Je ne veux plus revoir ta face, je risque d'être moins indulgent la prochaine fois. Grogna Jellal en quittant les lieux._

_._

_._

Jellal soupira, frapper ce con ne l'avait pas autant soulagé qu'il l'aurait cru. De plus il n'avait même pas pu avoir la discussion pour laquelle il était venu en premier lieu.

.

.

.

Sting avait un regard vide tandis qu'il regardait l'intérieur de son casier, ce matin il avait chimie _'Le cours préféré de Juvia' _songea t-il.

Il contempla son reflet dans le miroir accroché dans son casier, le bleu sur sa joue avait disparu quand il s'était levé ce matin, ainsi que toutes les autres marques qu'avait laissé Jellal en le frappant.

Cette semaine avait été infernal. Beaucoup de filles du lycée l'évitaient à cause de la révélation de Minerva, Lucy et Gadjeel lui lançait des œillades meurtrières, Erza l'évitait et semblait déprimé, et même Mira l'évitait.

Mais il y avait bien une personne qui ne l'ignorait pas, pour son plus grand désespoir.

_ Sting ?

' _Quand on parle du loup… ' _Pensa t-il en se retournant pour faire face à Jet.

_ As-tu des nouvelles de Minerva ?

Le blond soupira à cette question, le rouquin lui posait la même question depuis le début de la semaine.

Et Sting avait toujours la même réponse :

_ Non je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle et même si j'en avais je n'en ai rien à foutre de cette garce !

_ Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! S'offusqua t-il.

_ Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Minerva est une garce manipulatrice et si j'étais toi je resterais éloigné d'elle.

_ Minerva n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à décrypter mais elle n'est pas comme ça ! C'est son père qui l'a rendu froide et malveillante !

_ Oh comme c'est chou siffla t-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. On dirait presque que tu es amoureux d'elle.

Jet sentit une profonde gêne l'entourer soudainement.

_ Pas du tout bafouilla t-il. Je m'inquiète c'est tout.

Sting écarquilla les yeux. Alors comme ça il avait visé juste ? Le rouquin ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, peut-être pensait-il qu'il était encore être amoureux de Levy, et peut-être l'était-il vraiment. Mais Sting n'avait aucun doute : Jet éprouvait un sentiment plus fort que de l'inquiétude à propos de Minerva.

_ Je vais te donner le meilleur conseil que l'on ne t'a jamais donné…éloigne toi d'elle, tu risques d'y laisser des plumes.

Et sur ce conseil avisé il referma son casier et s'apprêtait à quitter Jet quand quelque chose le laissa sans voix et dans l'incapacité de bouger.

Juvia était là ! Ce qui sauta aux yeux du blond, fut ce que dégageait la bleue. Elle semblait assuré et froide, même sa façon de s'habiller était différente, elle était revenu à ses anciens habits qui lui donnait un air lugubre. De plus sa queue de cheval lui donnait un air sévère.

Minerva aussi était présente, mais la brune semblait plus effacée que d'habitude, comme si elle avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Jet le remarqua tout de suite et s'en inquiéta.

Sting regarda la bleue un long moment, puis quand finalement leur regard se croisèrent, la bleue ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion, même pas de la haine, juste une profonde indifférence.

Sting aurait préféré la haine à ce manque de réaction.

La bleue détourna ensuite le regard et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Minerva, avant de s'en aller.

Sting se pressa de la suivre et Jet se hâta à aller rejoindre Minerva.

La brune en le voyant arriver se détourna et disparue entre les élèves au grand dam du roux.

Sting de son côté avait réussit à rattrapé Juvia qu'il empoigna par son poignet.

La bleue fixa ces doigts autour de son poignet avec férocité mais ne dit rien.

_ Je veux te parler.

_ D'accord.

Le blond battit des paupières bêtement, il s'étonna d'avoir réussit à la convaincre si facilement. Ils allèrent dans une salle déserte où le blond essaya maladroitement de lui expliquer cette histoire de pari de son point de vue. Il pataugeait dans la mouise, il essaya de s'excuser pour ses paroles et essaya de lui prouver qu'il s'en voulait. Juvia elle, le regardait plus qu'elle ne l'écoutait, et au bout d'une minute elle déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'il se taise.

Le blond ressentit un frisson à ce geste et ainsi qu'un peu d'espoir.

La bleue s'avança doucement et se colla à lui puis elle se pencha sur ses lèvres.

Sting sentit l'espoir que Juvia lui pardonne naître en lui et il ferma les yeux s'apprêtant à recevoir ce baiser, mais il ne reçu jamais rien et au lieu de ça il entendit seulement un éclat de rire glacé.

Juvia se décolla de lui et en rouvrant les yeux il la découvrit morte de rire :

_ Tu as vraiment cru que je pouvais te pardonner là ?! Tu es bien plus naïf que je le croyais !

Sting eut droit à une douche froide. Juvia se moquait de lui.

_ N'est-ce pas amère de sentir l'espoir se faire arracher à soi ? Questionna t-elle en passant à côté de lui.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de classe mais Sting parla avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit :

_ As-tu jeté mon teddy ?

La main de la bleue eut un léger tremblement sur la poignée de la porte.

_ Juvia l'a jeté avoua t-elle.

Elle se retourna ensuite avec un sourire dédaigneux.

_ Mais tu peux toujours essayer de le retrouver à la décharge.

Elle sortit sur ses mots et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Sting lui, se laissa tomber sur une chaise et il se maudit d'avoir accepté ce foutu pari.

.

.

.

Juvia sortit de la salle de classe et se dirigea vers son casier, puis elle soupira à l'idée d'être de retour au lycée. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle n'y serait pas revenue, mais son oncle en avait décidé autrement.

Elle ouvrit son casier quand une main forte le referma dans un claquement sec :

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Gadjeel, souffla t-elle en lançant un sourire hypocrite à son ancien ami.

_ A quoi tu-joues ?

_ A rien du tout dit-elle innocemment.

Peu patient de nature Gajeel empoigna son bras.

_ Ecoute …ah !

La peau de la bleue devenue translucide et brûlante le forçant à ôter sa main.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Soudainement elle le plaqua contre les casiers et se colla à son corps sous les yeux écarquillés du mage, elle se pencha à son oreille et se mit à lui chuchoter quelques paroles.

Juvia tandis qu'elle murmurait quelque chose à Gadjeel, capta le regard de Sting au loin qui les regardait avec des yeux furieux.

Juvia reporta son attention sur le brun et s'éloigna de lui en le regardant fixement. Il eut une sorte de conversation silencieuse entre eux. Quelque seconde plus tard elle quitta les couloirs. Sting quant à lui se précipita vers le brun.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? A quoi vous-jouez ? Interrogea avec fureur et jalousie.

Gadjeel demeura silencieux, il semblait troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il voulu dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit à part une continuité de bégayement sans sens, il ne fit même pas attention à Sting, il avait autre chose de plus critique à faire.

Le blond le regarda s'en aller sans comprendre.

.

.

La matinée fila rapidement et tous les esprits étaient préoccupés par le cas de Juvia.

A l'heure du déjeuner, la bleue prenait son déjeuner tranquillement quand la chaise en face d'elle fut tirée et Lucy y prit place.

_ A quoi tu joues ? Questionna la mage céleste.

_ C'est votre question favorite à tous aujourd'hui répondit-elle en prenant une frite dans son assiette.

_ Où étais-tu durant cette semaine ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? interrogea t-elle sans même prendre le temps de lever les yeux vers Lucy.

_ On s'inquiète tous pour toi, tu as une attitude étrange et mystérieuse et je voudrais savoir comment tu te sens par rapport à Sting.

Juvia haussa simplement les épaules avec un air d'indifférence intense.

Lucy s'inquiéta de cette attitude nonchalante.

_ Tiens tiens tiens qui avons-nous là ! S'exclama Jenny en s'arrêtant à la table des jeunes filles.

Les deux filles levèrent des regards ennuyés sur la jeune Realight.

_ J'ai été vraiment attristé d'apprendre pour Sting et toi, mais il faut avouer qu'il fallait s'en douter, comment Sting aurait pû s'intéresser sincèrement à toi ?

Lucy jeta un regard alarmé à son amie d'enfance, mais étonnement Juvia avait un visage impassible, alors qu'elle sentait la magie de la bleue danser dans l'air. La bleue se contenta de se lever et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand la main rageuse de Jenny l'agrippa.

_ Arrête de fuir gloomy ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Juvia tenta de conserver au mieux son calme, mais elle ne put se retenir d'attraper Jenny par sa queue de cheval et de la tirer de toute ses forces, faisant la blonde pousser un petit cri.

Jenny était choquée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la bleue riposte, après tout elle restait passive depuis des années.

_ Juvia! S'affola Lucy.

La bleue relâcha Jenny doucement. Puis elle reçut un message sur son téléphone et quitta la cafétéria sous les yeux éberlués de tous les étudiants.

Sting lui, avait regardé toute la scène et s'apprêtait à suivre Juvia.

_ C'est une mauvaise idée lui dit Rogue.

_ Je m'en fiche.

_ Lui courir après ne te servira à rien, elle ne te pardonnera pas, alors ne te fatigue pas

_ On t'a déjà dit que tu es un chieur ? Grinça t-il en ignorant le conseil de son ami.

A l'autre bout du lycée Minerva était assise dans le petit jardin derrière le lycée.

Cette semaine avait été éprouvante, la brune se coucha dans l'herbe froide mais elle s'enfichait du temps qu'il faisait, elle avait dormi tout au plus 5 heure durant cette semaine.

Entre le projet de son père et gérer une Juvia avec un mauvais côté c'était juste fatiguant. De plus Minerva devait faire face à un dilemme :

Laisser son père activer une arme qui détruirait les non-mages ou tenter de sauver Jet un non-mage que cette arme tuerait inéluctablement.

Minerva n'avait jamais pensé aux sorts des non-mages, avant. Pour la mage, son père avait raison, il fallait les détruire et installer un ordre plus juste en faveur des mages, mais aujourd'hui ses sentiments faussaient son raisonnement.

Epuisée par des jours intenses elle ferma doucement les yeux, juste quelque seconde, mais presque aussitôt elle sentit une présence au dessus d'elle. Elle rouvrit les paupières et tomba sur le regard noir de Jet, juste à quelque centimètre d'elle. Dans un mouvement pour se relever elle se cogna à la tête du roux.

Tous deux s'effondrèrent au sol en poussant un léger gémissement de douleur.

_ Rah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! L'incendia t-elle.

_ Je cherche à te parler depuis ce matin avoua t-il en se redressant doucement.

_ On s'est tout dit la semaine dernière.

_ Sauf que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu as dit ! Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Cette semaine j'ai à peine dormi parce que je craignais ce que ton père pouvait faire !

Minerva ne le montra pas mais elle fut touchée par ces mots.

_ Oublie ce qui c'est passé soupira t-elle en essayant de se relever.

_ NON !

Etonnée par cet éclat de voix elle en resta quelque seconde paralysée.

_ Tout est de ta faute ! s'exclama Jet, tu m'as dragué ! Tu as joué avec moi et maintenant tu ne veux plus de moi et je sais que c'est en rapport avec ton père et non parce que tu en as envie. Avant Levy était le centre de mon monde et maintenant… c'est à peine si je pense à elle ! Aujourd'hui tu ne peux me demander de simplement oublier !

Minerva eut un sourire désabusé en sentant toute sa volonté s'affaiblir. Son père avait raison, l'amour rendait faible.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent celle du roux et ils débutèrent un ballet passionné, la main du roux se déposa sur sa nuque où ses doigts lui caressait la peau, tandis que sa deuxième main se logea sur la hanche de la brune.

Cette dernière saisit sa chemise pour le rapprocher d'elle et coller son corps au sien, leur baiser dura quelque minutes avant qu'ils ne doivent se séparer.

_ Tu dois quitter la ville dit-elle soudainement, avec un regard des plus sérieux.

Jet la regarda comme si elle était folle.

_ Pourquoi ?

Minerva se retint de peu de tout lui avouer, les yeux du roux lui donnait envie de se livrer, elle se contenta seulement de lui dire :

_ Ne me pose pas de question et fais ce que je dis.

_ Attend une seconde, tu me dis de partir et tu ne veux même pas me donner la raison ?!

_ Promet moi que tu le feras. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Minerva de supplier, mais aujourd'hui elle ferait tout pour lui éviter un sort désastreux.

_ Promet le moi, exigea t-elle d'un ton plus autoritaire, si bien que le roux ne put qu'hocher la tête.

_ Je te le promets…

Minerva sentit un poids sortir de sa poitrine. La fin était proche et cela l'angoissait, le projet de son père était concret et maintenant que tout était réel elle sentait la peur et le doute s'insinuer en elle.

Des bruits de pas se firent soudainement entendre, et la brune repoussa instinctivement Jet. Juvia avança vers elle d'un pas assuré, mais elle ne jeta même pas un regard au roux.

_ Il y a une urgence, informa Juvia.

La brune fronça doucement les sourcils puis se releva et s'apprêta à suivre la bleue pour plus d'explication quand le prénom de la bleue fut crié par Sting.

Juvia leva les yeux au ciel, signe d'exaspération, le blond commençait à être de plus en plus agaçant.

_ Juvia il faut vraiment que l'on parle. Informa t-il en arrivant près d'elle, avec un air déterminé.

_ Juvia n'en a aucune envie dit-elle avec un certain dédain qui sonnait faux.

_ Allons-y Juvia ! Lui ordonna Minerva d'une voix impatiente.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui parles toujours à elle ! S'écria Sting, tu le sais pourtant que c'est elle qui a lancé le pari ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle t'avait choisi toi et pas une autre…

Juvia ignora cette question, car elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle avait apprit beaucoup durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée.

_ Juvia sait tout ce qu'elle a à savoir…aujourd'hui Juvia sait que tu ne vaux rien.

Bien que ces mots soient douloureux pour le blond, ce dernier ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

_ Arrête de jouer à la victime, tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir au lieu de tomber dans mes bras aussi facilement.

Oui il était de mauvaise foi ! Mais il devait à tout prix provoquer une émotion chez Juvia, il ne voulait pas voir d'indifférence dans ses yeux, la colère était déjà une émotion qui prouvait que cette situation la touchait.

La fureur s'alluma dans les yeux de la bleue, mais elle se maîtrisa tout de même.

_ Juvia n'a pas de temps à perdre siffla t-elle en se retournant vers Minerva.

_ Allons-y ordonna la bleue à la brune qui grimaça face à l'ordre.

Durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée, Juvia avait développé une certaine arrogance qui plaisait beaucoup à Gemma, si bien qu'il avait fait passé sa nièce avant sa fille, cette dernière était donc obligé d'obéir sans discuter.

'_Je vais la tuer si elle continue'_ pensa Minerva en serrant les poings.

_ Tu n'iras nulle part !

Juvia se figea en entendant cette voix, mais elle commenta tout de même :

_ Juvia s'étonnera toujours de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle un individu peut s'introduire dans ce lycée, souffla t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son frère accompagné d'Erza marchaient en vitesse vers elle.

Un peu plus tôt la rousse, l'avait contacté par téléphone pour lui informer que Juvia était présente, Jellal s'était bien évidemment pressé de venir. Erza avait ensuite réussit à le faire entrer clandestinement puis ils les avaient brièvement cherché et étaient tombés sur Juvia et les autres presque immédiatement.

Pendant le temps où ils les avaient cherchés, le couple n'avait échangé aucune parole. Jellal avait plusieurs fois voulu lui dire quelque chose mais il avait préféré se taire, car ce n'était pas le moment opportun pour parler de son couple.

Quand enfin il se retrouva devant sa sœur, la première chose qu'il avait voulu faire s'était la serrer contre lui et lui demander pardon pour ses paroles blessantes.

Mais il n'en fit rien, car la jeune fille devant lui était loin d'être sa gentille petite sœur, Juvia posait sur lui un regard hautain qui sonnait très faux.

_ Où étais-tu ? Questionna t-il d'un ton dur.

_ Juvia s'entrainait.

_ Avec qui ?

_ Gemma Orlando.

_ Pardon ?!

La bleue resta muette.

_ Que t'arrive t-il bon sang !

_ Juvia n'a pas très envie d'en parler, surtout devant des témoins.

_ Je me fiche des témoins, tu vas me suivre ! Tout de suite !

L'ordre la fit se raidir et la bleue eut un air plein de défi.

_ Juvia aimerais voir comment tu vas l'y obliger. Ricana t-elle.

A ces mots il l'empoigna par le bras, l'a tirant avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable pour l'inciter à le suivre.

_ Lâche moi Jellal. Son ton était calme mais sonnait tout de même comme un ordre.

Tout à coup le téléphone de Minerva sonna, elle le saisit et lut un message qu'elle avait reçu.

_ Mon père veut que vous vous battiez, lut-elle.

Juvia sentit la panique monter en elle mais se elle ressaisit immédiatement. La mage d'eau tourna la tête de droite à gauche en se demandant comment Gemma savait que son frère était avec elle.

_ Il est partout tu devrais le savoir, sa voiture vient d'arrivé, informa Minerva.

Effectivement pendant l'arrivé inopiné de Jellal, Minerva avait aperçu de l'autre bout de la grille qui séparait le jardin de la rue, une voiture semblable a celle de son père. S'il faisait le déplacement c'est que c'était pour des raisons sérieuses.

_ D' accord. Acquiesça Juvia.

_ Tu te fais manipuler par cet homme et il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir avec lui.

_ Alors Juvia suppose que le combat est la seule solution.

_ Il n'est pas question que je t'affronte ! S'entêta l'ainé de la famille.

_ Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix…

La brune soupira, tout cela était ridicule selon elle. Elle se désintéressa un instant de Juvia et jeta un regard à Jet qui ne comprenait rien de la situation. Elle ne voulait pas le mêler à toute cette histoire et lui fit signe de partir mais le rouquin ne réagit pas.

_ Tu devrais t'en aller dit-elle à l'encontre de Jet, le seul à ne pas connaitre cette histoire de magie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Minerva ? Fit Juvia d'une voix moqueuse, tu as peur que ton petit-ami connaisse ta vraie nature ?

Jet haussa un sourcil mais ne demanda pas à la bleue d'expliciter.

_ Si tu veux te battre va autre part ! siffla la mage brune.

_ Hum…pas envie.

Et sur ces mots elle se précipita sur son frère qui esquiva son attaque sans grande difficulté.

_ Je ne vais pas te frapper Juvia fit-il d'un ton sec et déterminé.

Pour toute réponse la bleue se lança à nouveau sur lui et cette fois il ne put esquiver, il avait appris de bonne technique de combat à sa sœur et elle savait frapper où sa faisait mal.

Un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, suivit d'un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen furent très douloureux, surtout qu'il ne se défendait pas.

Ce petit manège agaça d'ailleurs Juvia qui décida de pimenter les choses.

Une bulle d'eau se forma au dessus de la tête d'Erza, cette dernière la contempla avec incompréhension et Jet ne put retenir un « Bordel c'est quoi ça ! » en voyant une bulle d'eau d'une taille conséquente apparaitre au dessus de la tête écarlate.

_ C'est de l'eau bouillante, avertit Juvia, puis elle reposa les yeux sur son frère qui la regardait avec horreur.

_ Si tu ne te bas pas sérieusement je lâche cette eau bouillante sur elle.

_ Juvia ne fait pas ça supplia t-il, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. Il était incapable de se battre avec sa sœur et il ne voulait pas voir Erza blessé par sa faute.

Sting qui était resté silencieux, décida que toute cette histoire était allée trop loin.

Le blond se mit devant Jellal.

_ Si tu veux te battre avec quelqu'un fait le avec moi ! C'est moi qui t'es fait du mal.

Juvia resta silencieuse, personne ne savait si elle était perturbée par la proposition ou si elle y réfléchissait sérieusement.

Heureusement la sonnerie d'un téléphone coupa toute cette tension, se fut celui de Juvia cette fois ci, elle lut rapidement le message et se rapprocha de Minerva sans jeter un regard aux autres.

_ Le combat sera reporté, ton père est vraiment pressé.

La brune acquiesça comprenant le message sous-jacent.

Jellal s'apprêtait à la retenir une nouvelle fois mais Juvia fit éclater la bulle d'eau au dessus de la tête d'Erza, l'eau se déversant sur la rouquine.

_NON ! Hurla t-il en craignant le pire. Sting et Jellal se précipitèrent vers la rouquine mais cette dernière avait à peine poussé un petit cri de surprise.

_ C'est de l'eau froide souffla Erza.

Jellal se retourna vers Juvia mais celle-ci avait déjà disparue, Minerva avec elle.

La voiture au coin de la rue démarra quelque seconde plus tard, provoquant une grande frustration chez Jellal.

Sting soupira et regarda Jet qui semblait paralysé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

.

.

.

Quelque minute plus tard la voiture noire s'arrêta devant l'entrepôt près du port.

Gemma, Minerva et Juvia en ressortirent suivit de Jackal qui conduisait, quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, celui-ci grouillaient de monde, beaucoup discutaient entre eux, si bien que cela créait un brouhaha infernal, mais celui-ci sembla cela calmer un peu à l'arrivé de Gemma. Des chuchotements vinrent remplacer les discussions, et les quatre nouveaux arrivant se frayèrent un chemin à travers la petite foule, tous les jaugèrent.

Juvia garda un air hautain malgré tout ces yeux braqués sur elle qui l'angoissait.

Gemma monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui donnait à une rambarde au premier étage et contempla tout ce beau monde avec satisfaction.

Il cherchait à unifier les mages avant d'exterminer ceux qui ne possédaient pas de magie et grâce au bouche à oreille il avait réussit à amener une petite soixantaine de personne.

_ Mes frères, après des siècles d'attente, nous voilà enfin réunit pour célébrer notre victoire. Après des mois d'attente l'arme qui nous permettra de vaincre les humains est enfaite viable !

Les chuchotements se transformèrent en des exclamations tantôt incrédule, tantôt franchement sceptique.

_ L'arme en ma possession va diffuser un rayon si puissant et précis qu'il pourra toucher la région de mon choix, j'aurais donc une arme contre ceux qui nous ont tant persécutés par le passé ! Grâce à cette arme nous établirons un nouvel ordre où les non-mages n'auront pas leurs mots à dire et où nous mage aurons plein pouvoir !

Des exclamations retentirent dans toute l'assemblé pour faire comprendre leur appuie.

_ Gemma ! Interpella un jeune homme dans l'assemblé, il portait une capuche de tel que personne ne voyait son visage.

Toute l'attention lui fut accordée.

_ Quand aura lieu ce grand projet ? Et qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que tu ne retourneras pas cette arme contre nous ?!

D'autres personnes semblèrent d'accord avec le jeune homme.

_ Si j'avais voulu vous asservir, je n'aurais pas prit la peine de vous prévenir, se justifia le vieil homme.

Le jeune homme sembla encore sceptique mais d'autres furent convaincu par cet argument.

Minerva qui se trouvait aux côtés de son père n'avait rien écouté car ses pensées la tourmentaient.

_ L'arme sera activée ce soir.

Cette phrase eut le don de la faire sortir de sa rêverie et elle jeta un regard à Juvia pour savoir si elle était au courant, mais la bleue semblait toute aussi surprise qu'elle.

' _Actionnement de l'arme était prévu pour demain soir, pourquoi a-t-il avancé la date ?'_ S'interrogea Minerva en faisant de son mieux pour paraître calme.

Au fond d'elle, elle paniquait, si son père activait l'arme ce soir, qu'elle région attaquerait-il ? Attaquerait-il Magnolia ? Et si oui, qu'advenait-il de Jet ?

.

.

.

La réunion s'ajourna quelques minutes plus tard et tous se dispersèrent.

Juvia alla se réfugier dans le petit coin où elle s'était installée, c'était un ancien petit débarras à l'étage qui lui servait de chambre.

Il était simple avec un petit lit, une petite fenêtre, de petits meubles.

En contre bas elle pouvait observer l'arrière du port où elle aperçut le garçon encapuchonné de tout à l'heure, ce dernier marchait la tête baissé, mais il releva brièvement la tête, ils échangèrent un long regard et Juvia hocha brièvement la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris ce que signifiait ce regard.

Puis elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se coucha sur son petit lit, en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Cette semaine avait été épuisante, elle y avait appris beaucoup de chose sur son père. Durant cette semaine elle avait essayé de ne pas penser à Sting, elle s'était faite enrôlé par Gemma et savait très bien ce que ça impliquait.

Avec un énième soupir, la bleue se concentra sur sa respiration qu'elle sentait se bloquer dans sa gorge, le stress, la crainte et l'angoisse s'infiltrait en elle.

Dans quelque heure elle allait devoir faire face à son destin, et elle ignorait ce qui allait se produire.

Sa main alla fouiller sous son matelas et elle en sortit un vêtement qu'elle connaissait bien, elle l'utilisait pour se calmer.

Elle enfouissait son nez dedans et respirait l'odeur familière qui la relaxait tant, mais cette odeur la plongeait aussi dans une profonde mélancolie.

Juvia répéta les mêmes gestes qu'elle faisait depuis une semaine et respira longuement la veste Teddy de Sting qu'elle n'avait pas eut la force de jeter, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait assuré au blond.

' _De toute façon Juvia n'en aura plus besoin…si tout se passe mal…ce soir risque d'être le dernier soir'._

* * *

_Voilà! _J'attends vos impressions! Dans ce chapitre il y a pas beaucoup d'action mais le prochain risque d'être plein d'action!

Lyline: Merci pour tes encouragements , j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre!

maislitca: Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que tu as aussi apprécié ce chapitre.


	24. D'un combat final

Chapitre 24 : Méfiez-vous d'un combat final.

Jellal regardait son jardin sans vraiment le voir, ce dernier était plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le mage était posté devant la fenêtre depuis bien deux heures. L'aîné de la famille cherchait une solution pour ramener sa sœur à la raison et si possible sans avoir à se battre avec elle.

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui, il se retourna légèrement et vit sa petite sœur avancer vers lui, elle tenait son chat Charles contre elle et avait un regard vide.

_ J'ai vu Juvia aujourd'hui. Informa Jellal.

A ces mots un vif pétillement apparu dans les yeux chocolat de la benjamine, elle relâcha Charles qui retomba sur ses pattes et partit se coucher sur le canapé.

_ Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Comment va-t-elle ? Elle revient quand ?

Dire que Wendy avait été perturbée par la fugue de Juvia serait un euphémisme. Pendant des jours Wendy avait attendu que sa sœur revienne, assise dans le lit de sa sœur, sans adresser la parole à son frère et elle refusait même de voir Roméo qui était venu la voir il y a deux jours.

_ Elle a rejoint les rangs de Gemma.

Wendy en resta les bras ballant, car même si son frère tentait de la tenir à l'écart des conflits, Wendy savait qui était Gemma et qu'il était quelqu'un de mauvais.

_ Pourquoi ?

_Si seulement je savais souffla t-il en cognant son front contre la fenêtre.

. Tout ceci n'est pas logique ! S'exclama t-il.

_ Juvia a toujours su se contrôler et elle a n'a jamais été très rancunière, alors pourquoi agit-elle ainsi ?! ' D'accord, Sting et Erza l'ont trahis et je me suis disputé avec elle, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui l'a poussé se rallier avec eux.

_ Par vengeance ? proposa la petite bleue.

_ Pourquoi te laisser alors ?

Wendy souleva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Jellal.

_ Juvia a beau me détester aujourd'hui elle ne serait jamais partis sans t'avoir dit au revoir, non quelque chose cloche dans cette affaire…pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ? Questionna la petite bleue.

_ Pourquoi Gemma a-t-il enrôlé Juvia ?

_ Parce qu'il a besoin de mages puissant répondit-elle.

_ Oui je sais, mais la question est : Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de mage puissant, dans quel but ?

Aucun des deux ne purent répondre à cette question, mais Gemma manigançait manifestement quelque chose.

Un peu plus loin de là, se trouvait une série d'immeuble dans le centre-ville de Magnolia, l'un des occupants de ces nombreux appartement n'était autre que Jet, ce dernier regardait sans vraiment la voir, une valise.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer de la remplir de ses vêtements ou la remettre sous son lit. Les heures précédentes avaient été…perturbantes, oui c'était le mot. Après sa découverte de la magie, le roux avait vainement essayé de parler à Sting pour lui demander une explication mais ce dernier était bien trop préoccupé, de même qu'Erza. Donc Jet se sentait totalement largué.

Devait-il faire ce que Minerva lui avait demandé, c'est-à-dire quitter la ville ou devait-il se résoudre à oublier la brune qui avait volé toute son attention?

Si un mois plus tôt on lui avait dit que Minerva deviendrait celle qui occupait son esprit, il aurait sûrement envoyé ce fou à l'asile !

Aujourd'hui la brune s'était immiscée dans sa vie et l'avait chamboulé.

Tout à coup, la sonnerie de la porte retentit sortant le rouquin de ses pensées, il quitta alors son salon pour se précipité jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une partie de lui espérait que ce soit Minerva. Il avait tant besoin d'explication !

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif et il fut presque déçu de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Levy.

_ Salut Jet.

Malgré lui le coin de ses lèvres s'étirèrent et il ne put résister à l'envie de la serrer contre lui, une étreinte à laquelle Levy répondit avec bonheur, elle devait bien avouer que son ami d'enfance lui avait manqué.

Ils restèrent enlacé durant quelque instant avant que Jet n'invite Levy à entrer.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et il dû s'avouer que la compagnie de Levy lui manquait, ils étaient amis depuis leur plus jeunes âge, la séparation soudaine avait donc été rude, surtout avec son cœur brisé.

Les deux amis regagnèrent le salon et Levy y remarqua immédiatement la valise ouverte sur le canapé.

_ Tu pars en voyage ? S'étonna t-elle.

_ Euh pas vraiment nia t-il.

Il lui fit un geste pour l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le canapé et il dû mettre de côté sa valise.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? La question était un peu directe mais il était tout de même intrigué quant à la raison de sa venue.

_ Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que l'on ne sait pas parlé…tu sais je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé au lac…

_ Non c'était de ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser…

Jet s'étonna de ses propres mots, mais à y réfléchir il avait eu tord d'embrasser Levy, car même si le baiser avait été agréable il avait faillit briser son amitié avec la bleue.

Le roux regarda son amie, et il s'étonna de ne pas ressentir une douleur vive au cœur. D'habitude songer que son amour était à sens unique lui faisait mal et lui serrait la poitrine mais aujourd'hui il ne ressentait pas de souffrance, juste un petit pincement au cœur qui témoignait de son ancien amour.

'_Ancien amour !' S'étonna t-il._

Jet sembla réaliser quelque chose à ce moment : il était entrain de passer à autre chose. Après des années de tentatives de séduction raté, de mots doux et de rivalité avec Gadjeel et Droy, aujourd'hui Jet se sentait enfin prêt à oublier cet amour à sens unique.

Les yeux de biche de la bleue devinrent soudainement plus fade et il se fit réflexion qu'il préférait les yeux verts, comme ceux de Minerva

Cette pensée le frappa. Il devait voir Minerva ! Il devait avoir des explications sur la magie et surtout il devait arracher Minerva à l'emprise néfaste de son père. Soudainement gagné par une force nouvelle, il courut hors de chez lui et laissa Levy en plan.

Jet couru jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où son vieux vélo reposait, prêt à rendre l'âme d'un jour à l'autre.

Pourtant il l'enfourcha sans aucune hésitation,il roula durant quinze minutes jusqu'à l'appartement isolé de Minerva, situé à l'autre bout de la ville , près des montagnes dans un petit bâtiment indépendant.

Jet laissa tomber son vélo près d'un buisson et vit une voiture qui lui était étrangère ainsi que l'Aston martins de Minerva. Quelque seconde plus tard, un bruit de porte qui claque retentit et à la lueur des lampadaires il aperçut la jeune femme, se diriger vers sa voiture.

Mais ce qui perturba Jet, c'est le jeune homme qui suivait la brune, malgré l'obscurité il put distinguer un blond assez grand et finement musclé.

Il ressentit la morsure caractéristique de la jalousie le saisir, mais il préféra mettre ce sentiment de côté car le blond rejoignait la seconde voiture.

_ On se voit à l'entrepôt s'exclama t-il avant de rentrer dans sa voiture et de démarrer. Trop absorber par cet inconnu il ne vit que trop tard Minerva démarrer sa voiture et s'en aller. Il tenta de crier son nom et de la rattraper mais une voiture était trop rapide part rapport à son vieux vélo.

Il poussa un soupir de pur frustration et décida d'aller chercher des réponses à ces questions autres part.

.

.

Rogue était assis sur son canapé et Yukino avait sa tête sur ses cuisses, mais malgré a présence de sa petite amie il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que son pressentiment. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de se relaxer.

_ Que se passe t-il Rogue ?

Yukino se releva de ses genoux et éteignit la télévision qu'ils ne regardaient pas vraiment. La jeune femme posa un regard inquiet sur lui.

_ Rien, mentit le brun.

_ Rogue soupira Yukino. Je sais que tu me mens, et cela depuis quelques temps.

_ Yukino…c'est compliqué.

_ Compliqué ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être assez compliqué pour que tu me le cache, je pensais qu'au bout de deux ans de vie de couple tu serais assez à l'aise pour me parler de chose compliqué ! Fit-elle un peu vexée.

_ Ce n'est pas ça tenta t-il, mais l'étudiante avait déjà quitté le canapé.

_ Yukino héla t-il à l'encontre de sa petite amie, mais la jeune fille quittait déjà le salon et elle ne fit même pas attention à Sting quand elle le croisa.

_ Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ? Interrogea le blond en s'assayant auprès de son ami.

_ M'en parle pas soupira t-il.

_ Tu n'as qu'à lui avouer ton petit secret magique murmura t-il avec un sourire.

Rogue savait que tôt ou tard cette question viendrait sur le tapis mais il espérait attendre un peu.

_J'ai pas envie de la voir s'en aller en courant. Avoua t-il en se massant les tempes.

_ On parle de Yukino là! Elle n'a pas fuit devant ton caractère de merde alors ta magie n'est qu'un détail mineur.

_AAH très drôle vraiment grogna t-il pas rassuré pour un sous.

_Si ça peut te consoler dit toi qu'au moins ta petite amie ne t'en veux pas à mort.

Sting avait beau plaisanter, le brun comprit que son nakama était peiné à cause de Juvia.

_Ton pressentiment était bon finalement.

Rogue scruta son meilleur ami avec incompréhension avant de finalement comprendre de quoi il parlait.

Au début de sa relation avec Juvia, Rogue avait prédit que Sting paierait pour ses agissements et son pressentiment s'était révélé juste. Mais aujourd'hui Rogue avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Le brun ne savait malheureusement pas de quoi il en retournait.

Des coups portés à la porte le sortit de ses pensés, Sting haussa les sourcils puis se dirigea vers l'entrée qu'il ouvrit sans se poser de question.

C'est un Jet totalement essoufflé qui apparu devant eux.

_Je veux des explications! Il prit une grand inspiration et essuya la sueur sur son front. Tout de suite précisa t-il.

Les deux amis s'entre-regardèrent et avec un soupir de lassitude Sting dit:

_ C'est pas le bon moment là, peut être plus tard...

_ Non j'en ai marre d'être dans le flou! Je veux savoir ce que vous savez! Dites moi tout!

_ Rogue?

Les trois jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers Yukino qui avait été attiré par les cris du rouquin.

_ De quoi parle t-il? Questionna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Rogue jeta un regard assassin à Jet.

_ Viens Jet je vais tout t'expliquer dehors concéda Sting.

Le rouquin le suivit à l'extérieur et tandis que Rogue suivait le mouvement, la voix de sa petite se fit entendre.

_ Pas si vite! Toi et moi on doit encore parler. Rogue soupira et jeta un dernier regard à Sting qui lui fit une grimace désolé.

Rogue prit place sur le canapé, pas prêt à avouer à sa petite amie sa vraie nature.

.

.

D'un autre coté Sting tentait au mieux d'expliquer à Jet tout les tenant et les aboutissants de cette situation. Il essayait aussi de faire ouvrir les yeux au roux à propos de Minerva, de lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait être sournoise et manipulatrice.

_ Minerva a orchestré ce pari pour détruire Juvia et pour qu'ainsi Juvia rejoigne son père!

_Pourquoi fairrait-elle une chose pareille questionna Jet qui était complètement ahuri par le surréalisme de la situation.

Des mages? Sérieusement! Juvia,Rogue,Gadjeel,Lucy et sa Minerva étaient des mages?! Comment avait-il pu ignorer un détail aussi gros!

_ Tu dois vraiment te méfier de Minerva, en plus son père est super dangereux.

Cette phrase fit naître en Jet une angoisse profonde, déjà quand il le croyait normal, Jet craignait Gemma mais savoir qu'il possédait de la magie le paniquait vraiment. Surtout pour Minerva.

_ J'aimerais tellement savoir pourquoi il s'intéresse à Juvia, pourquoi Minerva la voulait dans son équipe?Dans quel but?

Jet fronça les sourcils.

_ Quoi? s'enquit Sting en voyant sa tête.

_ Hier Minerva semblait paniqué...elle semblait inquiète pour moi...elle voulait que je quitte la ville. Elle m'a fait promettre de quitter la ville...et j'ai rompu cette promesse.

_ Quitter la ville? Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait il y avoir en ville qui pousse quelqu'un à la fuir.

_ Un danger, hasarda Jet.

_ Quel danger nécessiterait que tu quittes la ville?

_ Et surtout pourquoi à moi ?

_ Oh kami-sama, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué...

_ Remarqué quoi?

Sting ricana devant la naïveté évidente du roux.

_ Quoi t'a pas remarqué? Minerva s'est attaché à toi ! C'est la première fois qu'elle reste avec un gars aussi longtemps, d'habitude elle se lasse vite, et en plus elle veut te protéger d'un danger potentiel...

_ Je.. je crois que je l'avais remarqué...c'est juste que c'était plus facile de le nier...surtout que je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me trouve...

_Rassure toi on est deux à ne pas comprendre. Soupira Sting avec exaspération.

_Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre? Interrogea le blond.

_Heu...j'ai voulu aller lui parler mais elle est partit trop vite, j'ai juste entendu qu'elle allait à un entrepôt...avec un mec...tu penses que je devrais m'en inquiéter.

_ Un entrepôt? S'il s'agit de l'entrepôt que je connais je crois savoir où trouver Juvia.

_ Super! Comme ça je pourrais voir Minerva . Se réjouit Jet en se mettant d'or et déjà à marcher.

_ Attend, le stoppa le blond d'une main sur l'épaule .

_ Quoi?

_ Ça me tue de le dire mais on aura besoin de l'aide de Jellal.

_ Pourquoi?

_Parce que c'est un mage et qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver dans cet entrepôt.

Le roux approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Sting retourna à l'intérieur de son appart' pour récupérer ses clés de voiture et remarqua que la situation entre Rogue et Yukino n'avait toujours pas évolué. Rogue semblait encore chercher ses mots.

_ Rogue?Je m'absente , je vais voir Jellal.

Le mage de l'ombre lui fit un signe vague en guise de réponse.

Les deux compères s'en allèrent donc vers la maison de la fraterie Fernandez/Lokser/Marvel.

.

.

.

L'un des ses membres étaient d'ailleurs entrain de se ronger les ongles.

Elle tentait de paraître calme mais c'était tout simplement impossible dans cet entrepôt. Gemma avait monté la lacrima à l'étage supérieur et elle mangeait une bonne partie de l'espace à cause de sa taille imposante et son aura magique oppressante.

Juvia n'avait jamais vu de vraie lacrima jusqu'à celle-ci, de nos jours ces genres de pierres n'existaient plus ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu' à il y a une semaine. C'était durant cette semaine qu'elle avait découvert le plan de Gemma.

C'était durant cette qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était la nièce de Gemma. Dès cet instant elle avait décidé de la marche à suivre.

.

.

.

Jellal qui était sûr le canapé entrain de cogiter , fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de la porte. Fatigué rien qu'à l'idée de devoir se lever , il relégua cette tâche à Wendy qui s'exécuta non sans un soupir.

L'exclamation de surprise de sa sœur l'intrigua et il sentit une profonde irritation en voyant Sting débouler dans son salon.

L'aîné se releva de son canapé prêt à insulter le blond et à le jeter dehors mais une phrase le coupa dans son action:

_ Je crois savoir où est Juvia!

_ Quoi?Où?

_ Jet ici présent. Il pointa le rouquin au fond de la pièce. Ce dernier se contenta d'un signe de la main. M'a informé que Minerva se dirigeait vers les entrepôts et je pense que c'est ceux du port où Wendy s'était faite kidnappée.

Jellal glissa son regard à Jet semblant analyser la validité de cette hypothèse.

_ Je vais aller voir.

_ Cool allons y! S'exclama le blond déjà prêt à repartir.

_ Tout doux! toi tu restes , on ne sait pas ce qu'on va y trouver.

_ Moi aussi je veux venir Nii-San! Je sais que Ju-nee m'écoutera.

_ Hors de question. Je vais demander à la voisine de te garder. Et vous deux vous retournez chez vous.

_ Tu n'as aucune reconnaissance! S'exclama Sting, tu pourrais au moins nous remercier pour l'info, et en plus je veux venir!

_Oui moi aussi! J'ai besoin de voir Minerva.

Jellal haussa un sourcil intrigué par cette phrase mais il préfèra éluder. Sting quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel pour témoigner de son exaspération.

_ Hors de question...je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver à cet entrepôt. Si je vous emmène vous serez au mieux une gêne et au pire un dommage collatéral.

_C'est pas comme si tu t'en souciais vraiment que je sois blessé ou pas.

_Hum pas faux...

Pourtant l'aîné resta sur ses positions malgré tout.

_ On y va Wendy.

La petite bleue soupira mais suivit son frère jusqu'à chez lez voisins,Sting et Jet s'entre-regardèrent et cherchèrent une solution à leur problème.

_Je sais où est l'entrepôt,et on va y aller seuls décida Sting, il prit aussi son téléphone et envoya un message à Rogue pour que ce dernier les rejoignent au port dès qu'il aura finit avec sa petite-amie.

À ces mots ils montèrent tous les deux dans le véhicule et quittèrent le petit quartier tranquille.

.

.

_Rogue qu'est ce que tu me caches? Tu sais que je ne te jugerais jamais.

_ Tu n'auras pas le même discours après m'avoir entendu.

_Pourquoi tu ne me fait pas assez confiance quand je te dis que j'accepterais tout ce que tu as à me dire...enfin, sauf si tu m'as trompé...Oh mon dieu! paniqua t-elle.

_Arrête de te faire des films, je ne t'ai pas trompé.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave?

À cette question le portable de Rogue se manifesta, il soupira de soulagement et le prit dans sa poche pour le lire.

Il lut rapidement que Sting avait besoin de lui.

_ Il faut que j'y aille, Sting a besoin de...

_ Je me fiche de Sting! cria t-elle excédée.

Yukino ne criait jamais donc le fait qu'elle le fasse était signe d'un état d'énervement avancé.

_ Tu te souviens de comment on s'est rencontré?

_Bien sûr, c'était grâce à Sting dans la maison sur le lac d'Orga.

_ Et tu te souviens de notre première conversation?

Rogue sembla alors saisir où voulait en venir sa petite amie. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur première vraie conversation qui s'était faite sans bégaiement,sans gêne.

Yukino s'était confiée à lui, lui avouant que son précédent petit ami avait été le pire des menteurs et des manipulateurs. Il l'avait trompé,mentit, volé de l'argent, et avait fait courir des rumeurs sur elle quand Yukino avait osé rompre. En entendant ce récit, Rogue s'était dit que se n'était pas gagné, mais comme Yukino avait été la seule fille à attirer son attention alors il s'était donné les moyens de la séduire et ce soir là il lui avait juré de ne jamais lui mentir.

Rogue fixa sa petite amie qui semblait désemparée.

_ Je suis un mage avoua t-il dans un souffle.

Yukino battit bêtement des cils.

_ C'est une blague? Interrogea la jeune femme.

Au lieu de lui répondre il se contenta de faire apparaître une énergie noire autour de son corps. Cette apparition fit reculer Yukino qui écarquilla les yeux à cause du choc.

Rogue prit se recule pour de la peur et soupira. Il s' attendait à ce genre de réaction. Le brun décida donc de rejoindre son meilleur ami au port.

Il démarra sa voiture en regrettant que sa petite amie n'ait pas prit là peine de le suivre ou de l'interpeller.

Il prit la route vers le port et y arriva en dix minutes.

Dès qu'il sortit de son vehicule il sentit une puissante magie flotter dans l'air,si puissante qu'il fut prit d'un vertige,il dû alors se tenir à sa voiture le temps de remettre ses idées en place.

Il aperçut ensuite la voiture de Sting sur le parking, donc il saisit son téléphone pour lui téléphoner mais se fut inutile vu que le blond et Jet apparurent dans son champs de vision bien assez tôt. Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et ils remarquèrent bien assez tôt le brun. Sting et Jet se mirent à courir les dix mètres qui les séparaient.

_Super tu es arrivé vite ! Fit le blond.

_ On commence où? Interrogea Jet.

_Je vais essayer de me souvenir de quel entrepôt c'était...

_ Beaucoup de magie est concentré dans l'air, avertit le brun.

_ C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi?

_ Qu'il a beaucoup de mages pas loin et qu'une source de magie importante est concentré dans ces entrepôts _'Je l'avais déjà ressentit lors de ma première venue ici_. (voir chapitre 14 )

_ Allons voir et tâchons de rester discret Dit Sting.

Ils sortirent du parking et longèrent le quai de pierre qui longeait les entrepôts, et plus ils avançaient plus Rogue ressentait un malaise dans sa poitrine.

À quelque mètre ils virent une lumière qui s'échappait d'un bâtiment.

_ On va se séparer proposa Sting. Toi Jet tu vas vérifier l'arrière si on peut y entrer , Rogue et moi on surveille les sorties du bâtiment.

_ D'accord, acquiesça Jet en se faufilant entre deux entrepôts apparemment désert.

_ Pourquoi tu l'as fait partir.

_ J'ai pas envie de l'avoir dans mes pattes dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Alors les deux continuèrent à avancer vers le seul entrepôt où il y avait de la lumière.

.

.

Jellal de son côté venait à peine d'arriver au port, il avait décidé d'appeler des renforts en la personne de Lucy. C'était une mage qui pouvait se défendre en cas de problème et le trop plein de magie qu'il ressentait dans l'air était synonyme d'ennui.

.

Bientôt la voiture de Lucy vint se garer devant lui mais il aperçut immédiatement que la blonde avait un passager avec elle. Ou plutôt une passagère.

_Gadjeel est injoignable avertit Lucy en descendant de la voiture.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'Erza fait ici?

_ Elle était présente quand tu m'as envoyé ce sms et elle a voulu venir.

_ Je sais ce que je lui est fait mais je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

_ Tu seras de trop. Dit-il d'une voix une sèche.

Erza croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se retenant avec peine d'insulter Jellal.

_ Je viens pour Juvia et pas pour toi dit-elle d'un ton dure.

_ Je te signale que c'est toi qui a rompu s'exclama t-il alors que cette phrase n'avait rien à voir avec le reste de la conversation. C'est moi qui suit censé avoir un ton dur pas toi!

_ Oh les amoureux! c'est pas le moment! Et en plus qu'est ce que la voiture de Sting fait ici!

Jellal tourna la tête vers la direction que pointait Lucy et s'étonna de ne pas avoir remarqué la voiture dans ce parking à moitié vide.

Le bleu se pinça l'arête du nez en signe d'exaspération.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter.

.

.

.

Rogue et Sting étaient dissimulés par des cartons qui se trouvaient à l'entrée du bâtiment. Ils y entendaient des paroles, du mouvement mais ils ne voyaient pas grand chose.

Rogue sentit sa poitrine se comprimer à cause de ce pressentiment qui ne le quittait plus.

Soudainement une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retint à temps de pousser un petit cri de surprise.

Il se retourna et Sting eut le même mouvement. Jellal se tenait droit devant eux, les bras croisés, Erza et Lucy étaient juste derrière lui.

_ Où est le roux?Gronda l'aîné.

_ Chut ils pourraient nous...commença Sting.

_ Entendre? Hasarda une jeune femme avec une coupe au bol et des lunettes.

Elle poussa la grande porte de l'entrepôt et cria:

_ Intrus! La jeune femme avait un petit sourire en coin, aucun des intrus n'eurent le temps de faire un mouvement qu'ils furent encerclés par Jackal, et deux autres gros bras.

_ Jellal Fernandes sourit le blond. Ce sourire qui promettait le pire firent frissonner plus d'un sauf peut être l'intéressé qui n'était pas impressioné.

.

.

Juvia contempla longtemps l'immense lacrima en sentant toute la magie qu'elle contenait.

Et voulu y déposer sa main mais une main sur son poignet l'arrêta.

_Je ne ferrais pas ça si j'étais toi avertit Gemma. Ce serrait dommage qu'elle draine ta magie.

Juvia recula d'un pas à ces mots et en jeta un regard autour d'elle. Il y avait une petite vingtaine de personnes réunit ce soir. Dont trois mages dont elle venait de faire la connaissance, c'était eux aussi des mages élémentaires qui contrôlaient les éléments nécessaires pour activer l'arme.

L'un d'entre eux était un grand baraqué qui se faisait appelé Aria, il maîtrisait le vent, il était chauve, il semblait avoir la vingtaine, ses vêtements étaient vert et blanc.

Le second se faisait surnommé Mister Sol il s'agissait d'un homme aussi étrange qu'élancé. Il portait un monocle et s'habillait comme un lord anglais. Il maîtrisait la magie de la terre.

Le dernier et non le moindre était sans doute le plus discret des trois, il était brun et assez grand, mais la seule raison pour laquelle Juvia le remarquait était qu'il lui jetait des regards fréquent.

Il maîtrisait le feu.

Elle chercha brièvement du regard Minerva, cette dernière était assise sur une grande caisse dans le fond de la pièce.

Son regard était impassible, elle ne laissait aucun indice sur son état actuel. Minerva sentait de l'appréhension grandir en elle. Plus les minutes la rapprochait du moment fatidique et moins elle avait envie de tuer des gens.

Serait-elle capable d'affronter la mort de milliers de personnes à cause du projet fou de son père? Et si Jet n'avait pas réussit à quitter la ville à temps?

Et Sting, Orga et Rufus? Ils avaient beau être de parfait crétin, cela signifiait t-il que son père avait le droit de leur arracher la vie?Et surtout pourquoi se posait-elle ce genre de question à dix minutes du lancement du plan.

Son père voulait créer un ordre plus juste en faveur des mages si longtemps réprimé, au fond ce désir était légitime mais le fait qu'il veuille répandre la terreur pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait était bien trop extrême. Pour la première fois de sa vie Minerva fut honnête avec elle et se rendit compte que la seule raison pour laquelle elle y participait, outre la peur de le décevoir, était la peur en elle même.

Elle avait été conditionné à obéir. Et aujourd'hui elle ne savait pas ce qui lui donnerait la force de faire face à son père.

Non elle ne savait vraiment pas.

_ Intrus !Hurla Lamy.

Minerva sortit de ses pensées à cette exclamation, puis elle vit Sting, Rogue et les autres pénétrer dans l'entrepô ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Ces idiots ne savaient même pas dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués.

La brune jeta un regard à Juvia et elle ne manqua pas l'expression paniquée qui traversa les traits de la mage d'eau, mais cette panique fut très vite remplacé par du dédain.

_ Qui avons-nous là? Susurra Gemma en s'approchant du petit groupe d'ados.

_ Je suis venu pour ramener ma sœur chez elle. Fit Jellal en s'avançant jusqu'à un mètre de Gemma, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Juvia.

_ Juvia est déjà chez elle, avec sa vraie famille, n'est-ce pas chère nièce?

Il eut un blanc durant lequel personne ne dit rien, Jellal regardait sa sœur avec insistance, Sting la regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser des ailes et des cornes et Rogue la regarda simplement avec horreur._ 'Juvia est ma cousine._'

Le destin leur jouait un tour bien tordu. Non seulement le meurtrier de son père était son propre oncle mais il fréquentait ses propres cousines sans le savoir. Non définitivement le destin avait un drôle d'humour.

_ Je ne me serais pas attendu à ça de toi Juvia! Cracha Rogue. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à mon père et peut-être même au tiens et pourtant tu l'as rejoins!

Gemma compris vite que ce petit brun était l'avorton de son plus jeune frère.

_ Je savais bien que Skyadrum me cachait un petit bâtard , qu' elle ironie qu'il se soit sacrifié pour te garder secret et que tu sois venu à moi de toi même. Souligna Gemma avec un sourire franchement amusé.

Rogue se mit à grogner et ne vit pas ce qui pouvait bien le retenir de tuer cet enfoiré. Alors d'un mouvement vif et rapide il s'élança vers Gemma qui ne bougea pas en le voyant foncer sur Rogue n'arriva jamais jusqu'à Gemma puisque que Juvia s'interposa et lui administa un coup de poing qui l'envoya rouler au sol.

_ Juvia! S'exclama Sting estomaqué. Il s'apprêtait à faire un geste vers son ami mais il se retint en voyant le regard glacé de la bleue qui l'interdisait de bouger.

_Arrête Rogue, le prévint- elle.

_ Le fait qu'on soit parent ne va pas m'empêcher de te taper dessus si tu restes sur mon chemin.

_ Alors amène toi.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Jellal pour décider d'intervenir.

Il se plaça derrière sa sœur et lui dit.

_ Si tu tiens tant à te battre, alors combat moi!

Juvia s'étonna grandement de ce retournement de situation, ce matin encore son frère refusait de combattre mais ce soir tout était différent. Il devait vraiment être désespéré pour en arriver là.

_ Deux contre un? Êtes-vous à ce point désespéré? Interrogea t-elle.

_Tu n'as idée à quel point. Souffla son frère.

A ces mots deux lumières dorés entourèrent ses mains , puis elle s se propagèrent sur tout son corps.

D'un mouvement rapide il fonça sur sa sœur qui ne put esquiver tant il était rapide.

Mais dès qu'il l'attrapa , le corps de sa sœur prit sa forme liquide si bien qu'il y passa au travers. Il percuta Rogue de plein fouet et ils allèrent s'écraser contre un mur.

_Juvia ça suffit! s'exclama Lucy en sortant son trousseau de clé mais aussitôt une cravache d'eau fouetta sa main, faisant le trousseau atterrir au sol, au pied de Jackal qui regardait le spectacle avec amusement.

Jellal qui s'était relevé lança une attaque météore sur sa sœur qu'elle évita de justesse, mais elle ne vit pas ce météore se dédoubler et foncer sur Juvia qui ne le vit que trop tard et qui se prit l'attaque en plein ventre. Elle essaya au mieux de ne pas s'effondrer mais son frère ne l'avait pas raté.

Au même moment Rogue profita du fait que toute l'attention soit concentré sur les frères et sœurs pour lancer une valse d'énergie noir sur Gemma, mais elle n'atteint jamais sa cible car Minerva se mit devant son père. D'un geste de main elle fit disparaître l'attaque.

_ Ça suffit maintenant, aussi divertissant soit-il, il est tant d'activer l'arme. Débarrassez vous des intrus.

Lucy, Erza et Sting furent rapidement maîtrisé, tandis que Rogue se débattait contre Jackal , le brun qui était si furieux le vaincu d'un puissant coup de poing entouré par de la magie noire.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Gemma et essaya à nouveau de l'attaquer, avant même qu'il puisse atteindre sa cible, il fut propulsé contre un mur par une explosion que Gemma avait provoqué.

Sting qui pour l'instant avait assisté à la scène impuissant se mit à courir jusqu'à son ami.

Juvia quant à elle fit un pas en avant, comme pour voir s'il allait bien mais elle se retint à temps.

_ La cérémonie peut commencer fit Gemma en enfilant le bracelet machette que Brain avait volé chez Grimoire Heart.

Ce naïf l'avait d'ailleurs cru sur parole quand il lui avait dit que l'activation de la lacrima serait demain soir. S'il avait avancé d'un jour, l'activation de l'arme c'était pour être certain d'avoir une longueur d'avance.

Les trois premiers mages élémentaire se mirent en place et touchèrent la lacrima qui se mit à scintiller à ce contact.

_ Juvia met toi en place ordonna Gemma.

La bleue regarda son frère puis la lacrima. Elle jeta un bref un regard à Sting qui semblait la supplier de ne rien faire,son cœur accéléra mais elle se dirigea tout de même vers la lacrima.

Jellal sentit que cette lacrima dégageait beaucoup de magie et en voyant sa sœur s'y diriger, il la retint par le bras.

_ À quoi va t-elle servir?

Deux bras puissant le tirèrent en arrière. Juvia jeta des regards fréquent vers la porte.

Puis elle avança vers la lacrima avec un regard de condamné à mort.

_ Juvia-nee!

Ce cri retentit avec tant de force que tous cessèrent tout mouvement pour voir Wendy courir jusqu'à eux. Son visage était rouge,elle devait avoir beaucoup couru, elle se jeta sur sa sœur qui hallucinait de la voir là

_ Wendy qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! S'écria Jellal.

_ J'ai fuit par la fenêtre des toilettes et j'ai "emprunté" le vélo de Roméo. Mais là n'est pas la question je suis ici pour te ramener à la maison et cela même si je dois me battre.

Juvia écarquilla les yeux comme un peu tout le monde. '

La bleue jeta un regard à Gemma qui guettait sa réaction. Minerva semblait amusée, Sting continuait de la supplier du regard, Rogue était dans les vapes, Erza et Lucy la regardait avec insistance et Jellal avait un regard désemparé, et puis cette saleté de lacrima l'attendait.

Juvia se sentit prise au piège.

_ Bordel!

Si cet éclat de voix étonna plus d'un c'est la vague d'eau qui balaya les hommes de mains de Gemma qui prit de court tout le monde, ils furent entraîné par l'eau ce qui provoqua un chaos dans l'entrepôt.

Juvia attrapa la main de sa sœur et l'entraîna derrière des caisses vides, Jellal profita de cette attaque pour se libérer du gros qui le retenait, suite à cela, Lucy réussit à atteindre son trousseau de clé, et elle invoqua Taurus qu'elle envoya sur Jackal.

Tous s'accélèra.

Jellal invoqua le sort du météore et défonça d'un seul coup trois gars qui le combattait, mais au moment où il se crut tranquille, Minerva se trouva devant lui.

Débuta un combat entre les deux mages. Sting soutenu Rogue encore groggy avec l'aide d'Erza jusqu'à à la cachette de Juvia.

_ Qu'est-ce vous foutez ici ?!Cria la bleue assez fort pour couvrir le bruit que faisait les combat.

_ On est venu te chercher crétine!s'exclama le blond.

_ Ne m'appelle pas crétine! Crétin! Vous avez gâcher tout mon plan!

_ Ton plan! S'écria jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension à Erza, cette dernière aussi semblait surprise.

_ Vous ne pensiez sérieusement pas que je pouvais me joindre à ce meurtrier?

Une explosion retentit, le combat entre Minerva et Jellal prenait de l'ampleur.

Gemma tenta de rester à couvert mais il devait au plus vite mettre un terme à cela s'il voulait mettre son plan à exécution.

Juvia sortit sa tête de derrière les caisses pour voir ce qui se passait, elle s'apprêtait à se jeter dans la bataille, mais une main la retint.

_ Il va falloir que l'on parle.

_ C'est pas vraiment le moment Sting.

_ Ne te fais pas tuer alors.

Juvia se laissa ébranler par ces paroles mais si elle voulait se concentrer elle devait oublier Sting un instant.

Alors elle se jeta dans la bataille et couru secourir son frère .

Rogue reprit peu à peu ses esprits et ce lança lui aussi dans un combat en tentant de protéger ces amis cachés derrière les caisses. Wendy elle, voulu joindre la bataille mais elle était retenu par Erza qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle déconcentrerait Juvia et Jellal si elle se joignait à la bataille.

Juvia et Jellal affrontaient férocement Minerva, la brune bougeait vite et sa magie permettait d'annuler la plus part des sorts qu'ils tentaient, si bien que les têtes bleus furent obligés d'utiliser les poings.

Voyant que ce combat s'éternisait, Gemma provoqua une explosion bien trop petite pour endommager la lacrima mais assez efficace pour mettre à terre une bonne partie des mages.

La poussière de l'entrepôt se souleva , faisant tousser beaucoup de monde, Juvia sentit sa tête tourner, et tout ses membres étaient douloureux, tandis qu'un liquide chaud coulait le long de sa tempe. Elle eut à peine le temps de distinguer son frère au sol, qu'elle sentit une poigne ferme la saisir et l'obliger à se lever.

_ Tout aussi traîtresse que son père on dirait dit Gemma en la traînant près de la lacrima.

Jellal se releva difficilement, il regarda autour de lui, Lucy et Rogue se relevaient également. Wendy semblait difficilement vouloir resté à l'abris , de même que Sting qui regardait avec rage un point au loin, en regardant dans la même direction il vit sa sœur se faire traîner par Gemma jusqu'à la lacrima au fond de la pièce.

_ Pas un geste sinon je lui brise la nuque prévient-il. Cette phrase obligea tout le monde a se tenir à carreau.

Juvia se débattait mais face à la force de son oncle elle ne pouvait rien.

Ce dernier l'obligea à toucher la pierre qui asprira sa magie sous les yeux impuissant de ses amis.

La lacrima qui avait déjà drainer la magie des premiers mages élémentaire scintilla d'un bleu étincelant. Juvia tomba au sol et rampa pour se mettre à côté.

_ Enfin! Après des années d'attentente! Enfin!

Minerva qui elle aussi avait été touché, se releva en sentant toute la magie concentré dans la pièce, la traverser.

_ Voyons voir si cette lacrima fonctionne.

Il leva son bras au ciel où le bracelet de Grimoire Heart reposait.

La lacrima en son centre se mit à vibrer comme si elle réagissait enfin à la présence de la lacrima géante.

Une lueur s'échappa de la lacrima géante et vint entourer le bras de Gemma.

Sting profita de cette agitation pour courir vers une Juvia affaiblie, il l'aida à se relever et il l'éloigna de Gemma.

_ Juvia est- ce que ça va? S'inquiéta t-il en voyant son teint livide.

La bleue regarda le spectacle sous ses yeux avec horreur.

Une sorte de barrière bleuté s'était érigé pour protéger Gemma et la lacrima d'une attaque potentielle.

_ C'est quoi ce délire? Questionna Jellal en arrivant près d'eux.

_ Cette lacrima concentre beaucoup de magie et une fois activé grâce à l'aide des magies élémentaires, elle put créer un rayon si puissant et si précis capable de détruire tous les non-mages.

_ Quoi?! Hurlèrent les deux hommes.

_ Il y a une semaine quand il a avoué à Juvia qu'elle était sa nièce, Juvia à d'abord voulu s'en aller, mais il a parlé des plans qu'il avait pour moi et Juvia voulait en savoir plus donc elle a fait semblant de vouloir le rejoindre.

_ Si tu connaissais ses plans, pourquoi avoir gardé le silence? Interrogea Jellal.

_ Il me surveillait de très près, à chaque minute du jour et de la nuit,Juvia ne pouvait pas rentré en contact avec vous. À un seul instant il a baissé sa garde, c'est quand au lycée Minerva à été trop préoccupé à fuir Jet pour me surveiller. Je n'ai eu que quelques secondes. J'ai réussit à transmettre un message à Gadjeel.

_ À Gadjeel?Et soudainement Sting se souvient qu'il avait vu Juvia se coller à Gadjeel un peu plus tôt dans là journée, sa jalousie avait pris le dessus et il n'avait pas réfléchi.

Flash back

_Elle se pencha à son oreille et se mit à lui chuchoter:_

_" Juvia n'a pas beaucoup de temps, alors viens à l'entrepôt sur le port à 17 h, après ça tu devras contacter le conseil, et surtout n'en parle à personne."_

_ Tu as prévenu le conseil?

_ Oui, Juvia avait prévu de retarder Gemma jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, mais vous êtes venu interférer dans mon plan et vous avez tout gâché!Le conseil n'arrivera jamais à temps.

_ Mais c'est quoi son plan en faite? Questionna Sting un peu perdu.

_ Il veut une arme pour attaquer les non mages et installer un ordre où les mages gouverneront.

_ Il est complètement malade! Il risque de tuer des mages aussi.

_ Il dit que son rayon est assez précis pour ne viser que les non mages, Juvia ne sait pas comment s'est possible.

Soudainement la barrière bleue s'effondra. Gemma sentit tout son être vibrer grâce à la lacrima.

_Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il n'active le rayon fit Juvia avec urgence.

Tout à coup un cri retentit à l'étage supérieur faisant tout le monde lever les yeux en l'air.

_ Minerva! S'exclama Jet.

La brune cligna des paupières plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

_ Oups, j'ai failli l' ça Sting.

Jet prit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle car Jet avait essayé de passer derrière en grimpant à une fenêtre, cet escalade lui avait bien prit dix minutes où il était resté pendu à dix mètres du sol, puis il s'était perdu dans le bâtiment avant de voir la lumière, et cela lui avait prit dix minutes. Ils auraient pu passer par devant penseront certains, mais Jet avait voulu créér un effet de surprise qui n'avait pas raté.

Minerva avait un teint livide en le voyant.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Questionna Gemma avec un certain dédain.

_ Ce n'est personne, expliqua Minerva avec le plus de nonchalance dont elle était capable.

_ Personne, hein? Alors ça ne te dérange pas que je m'en débarrasse?

La lacrima se mit à scintiller, et Minerva agit sans réfléchir, au moment où un rayon se forma le roux disparu.

Une seconde plus tard un rayon bleu transperçait le mur près duquel il se tenait précèdement.

Jet réapparu au sol près de Minerva qui avait utilisé sa magie pour le faire disparaitre et réapparaître.

Gemma fronça les sourcils face à l'acte de sa fille.

Cette dernière le regarda avec une lueur de défi et de peur mélangé. Minerva se tenait devant Jet en signe de protection.

_ Ma chère petite fille, sussura t-il d'un ton doucereux. Se pourrait-il que tu te sois attaché à ce déchet?

Minerva conserva le silence, elle tentait de garder un visage impassible, mais son père connaissait sa fille par cœur, il avait juste à regarder ses yeux.

_ Oh mais il sembleraitque ce soit plus qu'un simple attachement...c'est de l'amour.

Minerva détourna le regard et elle sentit également le regard brûlant de Jet dans son dos.

_ Tu es faible. Et je n'ai pas besoin de faibles dans mon nouveau monde.

Avec une rapidité qui prit de court tout le monde, Gemma se précipita à la gorge de Minerva qu'il serra avec brutalité.

_ Tuez les tous ordonna t-il.

Jackal attaqua Lucy par derrière prenant la blonde par surprise, trois hommes s'attaquèrent à Rogue, Lamy s'attaqua à Wendy et Erza.

La petite bleue s'arma de tout son courage et se mit à utilser tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait, plusieurs rafales de vent percutèrent la mage ennemie qui ripostait avec vigueur, Erza qui n'était pas du genre à rester les bras croisés l'attaqua elle aussi. Elle remerçia ses années de karaté et la fit chuter au sol.

Wendy l'acheva en l'envoyant contre un mur.

Elle se retourna vers Juvia, Jellal et Sting qui se faisaient attaquer par un petit groupe de cinq mages.

Minerva de son côté, suffoqua sous la poigne de son père, Jet se releva au sol pour séparer le père de la fille mais il fut chassé par la main libre de Gemma qui l'envoya au sol.

Minerva ne se laissa pas faire cette fois ci, car elle venait de trouver la raison qui la poussait à aller contre son père, en la personne de Jet.

Grâce à sa magie elle put se matérialiser juste à côté de Jet et permuta sa place avec Jackal que Lucy avait du mal à vaincre.

Elle entoura Jet d'une vague de magie et celui disparu pour finalement réapparaître. en sécurité à l'écart des combat derrière des caisses.

Minerva rassurée qu'il soit en sécurité, se jeta à nouveau sur son père et utilisa le sort du territoire d'absorption qui consistait à créer une sphère d'énergie qui absorbait à son père de la magie. Mais d'un mouvement de main il balaya son sort.

_ Passons au chose sérieuse fit Gemma. J'ai peut être omit de te divulguer quelques capacités de la lacrima.

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

À ces mots la lacrima scintilla et tous les mages présent se sentirent comme emputé d'une partie de leur magie, si certains vacillait, d'autres qui étaient déjà à leur limite tombèrent au sol.

_Tu n'as jamais voulu créer un ordre juste pour les mages, tu voulais juste un monde où tu serais le plus puissant...un monde sans non-mages et un monde où tu pourras absorber nos forces.

_ Tu as tout compris et le mieux est que toute cette magie que vous perdez me reviens.

Minerva voyait ses possibilités de victoire s'atténuer.

Le cerveau de la brune se mit à surchauffer à la recherche d'une solution. Juvia,Jellal et Rogue et Lucy s'avancèrent jusqu'à là brune.

_ Nous le combatterons ensemble.

Si Minerva se doutait que ce geste n'était pas par sympathie pour elle, elle en fut reconnaissante.

Les hommes de mains de Gemma ayant été refroidis par l'aveux de ce dernier quant à les asservir, ils s'enfuirent pour ceux qui n'étaient pas déjà évanouis.

_ Allez vous en! Cria Juvia à Jet, Erza, Sting et Wendy encore en retrait.

Mes aucuns d' eux ne souhaitaient quitter leur amis.

_ On ne vous laisse pas tomber fit une Erza décidée.

_ Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez pour m'attaquer? Interrogea le plus âgé des Orlando.

Les quatre mages ne se firent pas prier et ils foncèrent sur Gemma.

Wendy regarda son frère et sa sœur avec le désir de les aider. Mais ne serait- elle pas un poid pour eux?

Rogue porta le premier coup avec une salve d'énergie d'ombre, Juvia attaqua avec ces eaux célestes qu'elle déversa en rafale, Jellal contre-attaqua avec une rafale de météore. Lucy utilisa l'eau de Juvia pour invoquer Aquarius qui renforça l'attaque de la bleue. Et Minerva provoqua une explosion pour détruire cette foutue lacrima.

Les sorts qui auraient dû provoquer une explosion assez conséquente pour détruire la lacrima et Gemma, ne provoqua rien et pour cause les sorts furent absorbés par la lacrima, épuisant les cinq mages encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux?

Il les regarda être à bout de souffle, surtout Juvia qui avait gaspillé beaucoup d'énergie.

Ceux qui ne combattaient pas avaient finalement préféré se mettre à l'abris.

_ Il faut détruire cette chose fit Erza.

_ Faudrait déjà l'atteindre. Souffla Jet.

_ On ne pourra pas...il faudrait atteindre le bracelet qu'il a au bras, si on arrive à le retirer ,il ne pourras rien contre nous. Fit Wendy.

_ Il faudrait que quelqu'un détourne son attention, pendant qu'un autre nous lui arrache le bracelet. Proposa Erza.

_ Le lui arracher,c'est fou ce plan ne va jamais marcher fit Jet

_ Alors propose autre chose.

_ Wendy!S'exclama Sting.

Tous suivirent le regard paniqué de la rouquine. Pendant que les plus âgés cherchaient un plan, Wendy sortie de son abris et se mit à courir jusqu'à la lacrima.

Sting ne réfléchit même pas en la suivant.

Jet se laissa lui aussi guider par son instinct et son adrénaline quand il quitta l'abris que constituait les caisses.

Wendy ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle s'était juste mise à courir, ainsi elle pouvait faire diversion.

Gemma haussa un sourcil et leva son bras en direction de la petite bleue et lança un rayon sur la petite bleue. Juvia et Jellal n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que le rayon avait déja atteint une cible. Non pas Wendy mais Sting qui s'était jeté sur elle pour la protéger.

_ Nooon!

Juvia se précipita sur Sting qui avait été touché dans le dos, elle fut suivit par Jellal , Rogue et Lucy. Gemma observa la petite scène avec amusement car ils semblaient tous l'avoir soudainement oublié.

Juvia se laissa tomber près de Sting à demi-conscient.

Le blond eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, sa vision devenait trouble mais il vit clairement le visage paniqué de son ex petite-amie.

_ T'a pas intérêt à mourir le prévint-elle. Juvia n'en a pas finit avec toi.

_ Vraiment, je croyais que tu me détestais?

_ Juvia n'ai pas jeté ta veste...Juvia n'a pas put. Souffla t-elle en lui caressant le visage.

Sting sourit l'air de dire " je le savais" , mais recracha du sang.

_ Pousse toi Nee- chan je vais le guérir. Informa Wendy

Rogue regarda son ami et réalisa que son mauvais pressentiment du départ était que Sting finisse blessé, quand il avait dit au blond que son histoire avec Juvia finirait mal, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait été blessé au sens littéral.

Gemma voyant que l'on ne s'occupait pas de lui décida de mettre en place son plan et d'activer la lacrima qui se remit à scintiller. Automatiquement Minerva se jeta sur son père qui la repoussa d'un coup de poing puissant qui la fit plier, puis d'un coup de pied il la fit voltiger et elle atterrit douloureusement sur un corps inconscient.

Une bulle entoura le petit groupe qui se firent piéger sans possibilité de sortir et chacun des mages sentirent leur magie se faire grignoter par la lacrima.

Jet en profita alors et jeta sur Gemma pour lui arracher le bracelet, sans grand succès puisqu'il se fit mettre au sol.

Minerva se relèva difficilement et quand elle vit Jet au prise de son père, son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à mille à l'heure. Elle évalua la gravité de la situation et elle posa d'abord son regard sur la lacrima qui s'apprêtait à envoyer un rayon destructeur sur Magnolia, Gemma avait absorbé tellement de magie qu'il pourrait détruire toute la ville.

"_ Réfléchi, Minerva réfléchi, un mage ne peut m'a emmagasiner autant de magie, donc c'est son bracelet doit agir comme un catalyseur pour que l'énergie ne détruise pas son corps, et vu que le bracelet contrôle la lacrima ça signifie que..."_

_ Minerva!

Le cri étouffé de Jet injecta un dose d'adrénaline à la brune qui chercha un moyen d'arracher le bracelet à son père.

_ Misérable vermine qui a détourné ma fille de moi, je ne vais même pas me fatiguer à utilser ma magie pour te tuer proclama t-il en serrant la gorge du roux qui avait du mal à respirer.

Minerva regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. Soudainement elle vit un katana accroché à la taille d'un mage évanoui, elle le prit sans hésiter et se matérialisa près de son père.

_ Père! L'interpella t-elle.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait que Minerva trancha son poignet d'un geste tranchant et précis faisant tomber le bracelet.

Gemma poussa un cri d'horreur.

Jet retomba au sol a bout souffle et s'éloigna vivement du corps de Gemma qui poussait des cris inhumains.

La bulle dans laquelle tous les autres étaient emprisonnés explosa et Wendy bien qu'elle était très affaibli, essaya de sauver Sting.

La magie que Gemma avait absorbé avait été si grande et n'ayant plus son bracelet pour la réguler , il fut prit de convulsions au sol, et du sang ressortit de sa bouche.

S'il avait reçu des soins, Gemma aurait pu espérée survivre, mais Minerva se contenta de s'agenouiller pour le regarder mourir.

_ C'est finit père. Souffla t-elle tout de même un peu affecté par sa mort.

Ces convulsions s'arrêtèrent en même temps que son cœur qui n'avait pas supporté toute cette énergie magique d'un seul coup. Le corps avait des limites et il les avaient largement dépassé.

Une main sur l'épaule de Minerva la fit sortir de sa contemplation morbide. Jet la fit s'éloigner.

_ Ils arrivent, souffla Minerva en jetant un regard à la porte.

_ Qui?

_ Le conseil.

À ces mots, Gadjeel suivit de près par une treinte d'homme déboulèrent dans l'entrepôt. Ces hommes étaient vêtu d'un long habit blanc avec un col haut , avec le symbole du conseil sur le dos.

_ Vous êtes en retard siffla Sting encore au sol entrain de se faire soigner.

_ On dirait que vous vous êtes amusé sans nous constata Gadjeel.

Les hommes du conseil se mirent à emporter les inconscients, d'autre s'occupaient de la lacrima.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps? s'exclama Juvia.

_ Comme je n'avais pas de preuve ils ont dû procédé à un vote qui s'est éternisé, j'ai ensuite compris que si ça traînait en longueur c'était parce que l'un d'eux était de mèche avec Gemma. Je l'ai reconnu parce qu'il était à la réunion de mage que Gemma avait rassembler cette après-midi.(*)

Le temps de les convaincre que Gemma complotait et de prouver que l'autre était de mèche, ça a prit du temps.

Juvia soupira et reporta son attention sur Sting qui n'avait pas lâché sa main.

Tout était finit. La lacrima était hors d'état de nuire, Gemma ne pourrait plus faire de mal, et tout le monde allait plus ou moins bien.

Une paire de jambe apparu dans le champ de vision de Juvia.

Un homme grand, à lunette, coiffé d'une queue de cheval, se présenta comme étant le chef de la quatrième division de l'unité de lutte du conseil de la magie.

Il prit les dépositions de tout le monde et il finit par demander:

_ Je cherche également Minerva Orlando la fille de l'accusé, elle devra elle aussi répondre de ces actes.

Jet qui s'était approché pour écouter, frissonna à ces paroles. Il se retourna pour voir où était la brune mais Minerva avait soudainement disparue.

_ Minerva à été l'instrument de son père et à été manipulé. Tenta Jet.

_ Il a raison, et c'est même elle qui a vaincu Gemma ajouta Juvia.

L'homme nota tout ce qu'il avait à savoir et les laissa entre eux.

_ Où est Minerva? Chuchota Erza.

_ Aucune idée, elle a dû se volatiliser quand personne ne regardait, elle fait toujours ça, elle va sûrement quitter la ville, elle sait que le conseil va vouloir un coupable , ça va très certainement retomber sur elle , déclara Juvia.

_ Elle est partit sans moi.

Cette petite phrase murmuré, était la triste constation de Jet.

Juvia se sentit un peu mal pour lui.

* * *

(*) Donc c'était Gadjeel le garçon encapuchonné.

Minerva va t-elle revenir ? Juvia et Sting vont-ils se remettre ensemble?Où est le père de Juvia? Tant de questions et des réponses bientôt.

Désolé si il y a des fautes.

Merci à ceux et celle qui ont mit une review.

Il reste environ 2 chapitre ou peut être 3 avant la fin, dont un épilogue.

Je suis profondément désolé du retard, j'avais peu d'inspiration, mon pc est mort, et écrire sur ma tablette c'est vite fatiguant. Vraiment désolé de l'attente

La suite au plus vite, avec un peu tout les couples , il y aura des réconciliations, des explications...

Réponses aux reviews:

Maislitca: Merci! C'est super gentil et je suis contente que la fic te plaise.

Juuu : Tu avais bien raison elle joue double jeu depuis le début! Merci pour la review ça fait plaisir.

Lyline: Merci pour la review qui m'a fait super plaisir, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre.

Key: Super contente de savoir que sa leurs plaise à tes lecteurs. Merci pour la review.

Guest: Merci d'avoir prit le temps de mettre une reviews.


	25. Méfiez-vous d'une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 25: Méfiez vous d'une nouvelle vie.

Après une soirée riche en émotion, tout ce petit monde se réunit dans la maison de la fratrie. Sauf Jet qui préféra rentrer chez lui. Il espérait secrètement que Minerva l'attendait à son appartement. Erza de son côté préparait une tournée de chocolat chaud pour tout le monde.

_ Erza ?

La rouquine se détourna un instant de son travail et vit Juvia qui se tenait à la porte de la cuisine.

Juvia prit également place en face d'elle. Les deux jeunes filles se jaugèrent quelque instant avant qu'Erza ne prenne la parole :

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Erza souffla t-elle. Juvia ne t'en veux plus, c'est vrai que sur le coup Juvia a pensé que tu étais comme les autres filles. Les filles du quartier qui étaient folle de Jellal. Mais ce soir Juvia ne t'en veux plus.

_ Si tu me pardonnes, cela signifie que tu pardonnes également à Sting ?

Juvia sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle se rétracta plusieurs fois avant de dire :

_C'est pas la même chose, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

_ En quoi c'est différent, pourquoi me pardonnes-tu facilement et pas à Sting ?

_ Parce que Juvia n'est pas amoureuse de toi avoua t-elle avec un petit rire gêné, ce n'est pas toi qui a accepté un pari pour réussir à couché avec Juvia, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es moquée de Juvia, ce n'est pas toi qui a manipulé mes sentiments. Sting a été le premier homme à me voir, à me parler pour autre chose que se moquer, c'est le premier à m'avoir embrassé, c'est mon premier en tout et aujourd'hui Juvia découvre que tout cela est un mensonge ! Donc non Juvia ne peut pas lui pardonner facilement finit-elle dans un souffle.

Un raclement de gorge empêcha Erza de répondre.

Sting se tenait devant elles, assez mal à l'aise.

_ J'étais venu voir où en était les chocolats chaud

_ Heu ils sont presque tous prêt je vais m'en charger avertit Erza en retournant à sa tâche. Sting de son côté retourna au salon et prit place sur le canapé en silence. Il avait entendu tout ce que la mage d'eau avait dit.

Erza et Juvia revinrent dans le salon quelque minute plus tard et elles servirent tous le monde.

_ Il y a quand même une question que je me pose fit Lucy en soufflant sur son chocolat. C'est à propos de la vision de Polyussica, celle qui disait que Juvia deviendrait mauvaise, cette même vision qui nous a poussés à arrêter de parler à Juvia.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle ne c'est pas vraiment réalisé.

_ Peut être que Poly c'est tout simplement trompé, proposa Gadjeel.

_ Les visions peuvent avoir plusieurs interprétations révéla Rogue, moi par exemple, j'avais prévenus à Sting que ce pari finirai mal mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serrait blessé physiquement. Peut être que cette femme n'a pas bien interprété.

_ Toute ses années à rester à l'écart pour un simple malentendu, souffla Lucy.

_ Le plus important est qu'aujourd'hui tout soit terminé, relativisa la bleue.

_ Trinquons ! s'exclama soudainement Jellal, à une nouvelle page qui se tourne ! L'ainé de la famille leva son verre qui rencontra celui de Juvia, puis plusieurs autres.

Tous burent leur chocolat en silence, jusqu'à ce que Juvia proclame qu'elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche, la bleue disparue à l'étage et Sting y jeta des coups d'œil fréquent.

Il attendit une minute avant de proclamer qu'il devait aller aux toilettes.

Jellal compris le manège mais préféra les laisser faire car il n'avait pas la force de se bagarrer avec sa sœur ce soir.

_ Je vais rentrer. Proclama Rogue qui semblait épuisé.

_ Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne tu as l'air sur les rotules fit Lucy.

_ Ça va aller assura le mage de l'ombre.

.

.

A l'étage Sting se dirigea immédiatement jusqu'à la chambre de Juvia. Aller aux toilettes n'avait été qu'une excuse pour pouvoir parler à la bleue en privé.

Cette dernière l'attendait d'ailleurs, assise sur son lit. Quand le blond pénétra dans la chambre ils se retrouvèrent soudainement gênés car une semaine plus tôt ils étaient tout deux enlacés dans ce même lit après avoir fait l'amour.

Sting prit place à côté de la bleue sans un mot et personne ne dit rien durant de longue minute.

Juvia essayait de trouver les mots pour aborder cette conversation mais à cause du stresse elle ne les trouva pas.

_ Hum… débuta Sting, donc tout ce que m'a dit au lycée ce matin était un mensonge ?

_ On peut dire ça.

_ Ok murmura t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Juvia.

Il passa une main sur sa nuque et réunit tout son courage pour se jeter à l'eau.

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir manipulé attaqua t-il de but en blanc. Je suis désolé d'avoir agit comme un con, mais je ne mentais pas tout le temps

Juvia le regarda un instant pour savoir s'il mentait ou pas, mais aujourd'hui elle ne savait plus discerner quand il mentait ou quand il disait vrai. A une époque Juvia aurait pu deviner chacune de ses expressions mais aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression que toutes ses expressions étaient factice.

La mage d'eau saisit sa tête entre ses deux mains, car elle était vraiment perdue. Voyant cela Sting déposa une main sur l'épaule de la bleue mais cette dernière se releva pour s'éloigner de son toucher. Le blond grimaça face à geste de rejet mais il se tut.

_ Juvia n'arrive plus à savoir ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux. Juvia a tout le temps l'impression que tu mens.

_ Juvia souffla t-il en se relevant à son tour. Il vint se placer en face de son ex petite-amie. Je ne mens plus assura t-il. J'ai arrêté de te mentir depuis un moment. Ecoute Juvia, j'ai vraiment voulu ne pas tomber amoureux de toi, te larguer aurait été plus facile. J'ai vraiment nié de ressentir un truc pour toi. Mais j'y peux rien. Tu penses vraiment que je me donnerais la peine de te supplier si je ne ressentais rien pour toi.

_ Juvia sais que tu l'aimes.

Les yeux du blond pétillèrent, Juvia en fut si retourné qu'elle fut tenté de l'embrasser mais elle se retint à temps.

_ Juvia sait que tu l'aimes mais elle ne te fait plus confiance…et Juvia pensait ce qu'elle t'a dit…Juvia est tombé amoureuse d'un cliché.

_ Ne dit pas ça ! Il déposa ses mains sur les épaules de la bleue.

_ Mais c'est vrai pourtant ! Le beau garçon populaire qui s'intéresse à une fille effacée c'est un cliché de cinéma qui n'arrive jamais dans la réalité, la preuve est que tu ne t'es intéressé à Juvia qu'à cause d'un pari.

_ Juvia tenta t-il, mais la bleue le coupa dans sa phrase.

_ Répond honnêtement, sans ce pari te serais-tu intéressé à Juvia ?

La réponse prit du temps à sortir mais quand se fut le cas elle fut courte.

_ Non.

Juvia recula. Elle s'en doutait mais elle était tout de même déçue.

_ Et j'aurais été con de ne pas chercher à te connaitre. Ajouta t-il en tentant de la toucher mais la mage recula encore plus.

_ Arrête ça Sting !

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de craquer si je continue à te toucher ?

_ Oui avoua t-elle.

Le blond saisit alors sa chance et l'embrassa. C'est fou comme ces lèvres avaient pu lui manquer.

Juvia malgré toute sa volonté répondu au baiser, ses mains se posèrent sur la nuque du blond et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le contact s'approfondi. La main du blond vint se poser au creux de ses reins, la seconde main vint se poser sur la taille de la bleue où il vint caresser la peau dont il avait l'accès.

Leurs bouches exécutèrent un ballet fiévreux qui les laissa haletant. Sting suçota le bout de l'oreille de la bleue en sachant très bien à quel point cette zone pouvait l'émoustiller.

Juvia laissa échapper un râle et sentit son bas ventre se tordre délicieusement. Son esprit était embrouillé et elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien.

Pourtant c'est elle qui retira son haut, laissant libre accès à Sting, c'est aussi elle qui enroula ses jambe autour de la taille du basketteur. Ce dernier chercha frénétiquement un endroit où la stabiliser et il trouva rapidement la commode au fond de la pièce qu'il débarrassa d'un coup de main des papiers qui était dessus avant d'y poser Juvia et de se placer entre ses jambes.

Sting débuta une exploration de corps de la bleue et gouta chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait, suçotant, léchant, mordillant, caressant tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Les mains de Juvia toujours à la recherche de contact empoignèrent le T-shirt du blond et le lui retira, elle prit ensuite la direction des opérations en reprenant sa bouche et lui offrit un baiser sensuelle.

_ Allons sur le lit, proposa Sting.

Cette phrase fit tilt chez la mage d'eau, qui repoussa soudainement Sting.

_ Juvia ne peux pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai fait un truc de mal ?

_ Non ce n'est pas ça, souffla t-elle en remettant son T-shirt.

_ Alors dit moi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On était bien il y a deux minutes.

_ Juvia ne peux pas coucher avec toi alors qu'elle t'en veut. Ce ne serait pas honnête de te donner de faux espoirs alors que Juvia ne veut pas retourner avec toi, pas maintenant…

Sting se prit les mots de Juvia sans broncher et en acquiesçant. Juvia ne voulait plus de lui ou tout du moins pas pour le moment et bien que ça le contrariait, il accepta sa décision.

_ Je vais m'en aller alors.

_ Oui c'est mieux comme ça.

_ Oui effectivement.

Sting ramassa son T-shirt au sol et le remit silencieusement, il regarda une dernière fois la bleue puis il se dirigea vers la porte et au moment de sortir il dit :

_ Je vais te laisser du temps mais tient toi prête car je compte bien te reconquérir. '_Plus tôt que tu ne le crois'_

La bleue eut un petit sourire à cette phrase mais elle sentit tout de même soulagée quand il quitta sa chambre.

' _Ce n'est pas passé loin_' songea t-elle.

.

.

Au salon Lucy et Gadjeel s'en étaient allé au moment où Sting redescendu.

Wendy l'accueillit avec un sourire et il s'obligea à le lui rendre même si le cœur n'y était pas. Il s'en alla quelque instant après.

Wendy remarqua que son frère et Erza semblaient s'éviter du regard donc elle prétexta qu'elle était fatigué (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux) et elle quitta le salon.

Jellal qui remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls et que la tension montait tenta d'y échapper.

_ Je vais au toilettes, prétexta t-il.

_ Jellal Fernandes pose tes fesses sur ce canapé nous avons à parler.

Le ton autoritaire le glaça et il obéit.

_ C'est moi qui ait rompu donc c'est à moi d'être gêné pas à toi.

_ Je ne suis pas gêné.

_ Oh vraiment ? Donc on peut parler ?

_ Ouais.

_ Bien, alors premièrement je m'excuse auprès de toi aussi, car même si j'ai parlé à Juvia pour pouvoir me rapprocher à toi, elle a toujours compté pour moi, je l'a considère comme ma petite sœur et je n'aurais jamais dû l'utiliser comme ça.

_ Si Juvia t'a pardonné alors je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir.

La rouquine acquiesça.

_ J'aimerais aussi que tu saches que si j'ai rompu c'est pour t'éviter un choix entre ta sœur et moi.

_ C'est bien ça le problème, mon choix était déjà fait.

_ Je sais et j'ai toujours su que tes sœurs passaient avant moi et je l'ai accepté…

_ Non tu ne comprends pas, la coupa t-il.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Si jamais Juvia m'avais demandé de rompre et de choisir entre toi et elle…je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais choisis Juvia…

Erza en resta abasourdie.

_ C'est pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas me mettre en couple avec toi, c'est parce que j'avais peur de devoir choisir entre toi et mes sœurs si un jour vous vous fâchez, quand j'y songe je me dis que Juvia est assez grande et qu'elle peut se débrouiller seule mais Wendy est encore jeune, je ne veux pas à avoir à choisir entre toi et ma petite sœur si un jour vous vous disputez.

_ Je ne te demanderais jamais de choisir fit Erza en lui prenant la main. Jamais. Tes sœurs sont ta famille, alors je ferrais tout pour ne jamais me disputer avec elles.

Jellal lui en fut reconnaissant.

_ Est-ce que ça signifie qu'on de nouveaux ensemble ? Questionna le bleu.

Erza eut son premier sourire de la semaine et embrassa son désormais petit-ami.

Le couple s'embrassa longuement sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que la tension monte peu à peu.

_ Jellal tes sœurs sont à l'étage, lui rappela Erza alors que le bleu lui suçait le cou.

Le mage grogna de frustration mais il se décolla de sa petite-amie qui l'avait rudement manqué.

_ Ce n'est que partie remise, lui promit la rouquine en lui léchant sensuellement les lèvres.

Jellal geignit en la sentant s'éloigner de lui.

_ Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ?

_ Jellal, le sermonna t-elle d'une voix amusé.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais rien faire.

_ Tu penses que c'est un bon exemple pour tes sœurs ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as pété un câble quand tu as surpris Sting et Juvia ensemble.

Jellal baissa les yeux, avec le recul il se rendait compte que son geste était exagéré.

_ Tu devrais aller t'excuser à Juvia et à Sting aussi.

_ Juvia c'est d'accord, mais Sting jamais ! Il a parié qu'il pourrait coucher avec ma sœur !

Il marquait un point.

_ Très bien, mais excuse toi à Juvia.

Jellal hocha vivement la tête.

Erza quitta ensuite la maison des Fernandes/Lokser/Marvel et se promit d'y revenir dès demain.

Jellal quant à lui, monta à l'étage et après avoir hésité quelque seconde il frappa deux coups à la porte de sa sœur.

Cette dernière lui cria un : « Entrez », ce qu'il fit, mais il fronça tout de même les sourcils en voyant sa sœur ramasser un tas de feuille jeté par terre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

_ Tu ne veux pas savoir, assura t-elle en se tournant pour faire face à son frère.

_ Oh kami-sama Juvia ! fit-il horrifié ! Ne me dit pas que toi et Sting vous….alors qu'on était en bas…

_ Il ne s'est rien passé, soupira t-elle, tout du moins rien de comparable à la dernière fois.

Saisissant l'allusion à la fois où il l'avait surpris au lit avec Sting, Jellal se relaxa un peu et prit place sur le lit de sa sœur en l'invitant à faire de même.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de vrai conversation depuis l'incident et se retrouver côte à côte comme ça les rendirent un peu nerveux mais ils savaient que cette conversation était nécessaire.

_ Je…

_Je…

Les deux têtes bleus rigolèrent à cause de leur faux départ ce qui permit de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Je suis désolé Juvia, débuta l'ainé. C'est un peu de ma faute si tu as rejoins Gemma.

_ Juvia faisait semblant avec Gemma

_ Oui ça je sais mais il y a eut un moment où tu t'es présenté à lui, tu as accepté de lui parler parce que tu étais folle de rage à cause de Sting, Erza et moi ! Je t'ai dit des choses méchantes qui t'ont fait mal et…

_ Juvia aussi a été horrible, Juvia ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, Juvia ne t'as jamais considéré comme un simple demi-frère mais comme un frère. Le fait que nos pères soient différents n'a jamais été important.

_ Pour moi non plus ça n'a jamais été important. Juvia tout ce qu'ai toujours voulu c'est te protéger toi et Wendy aussi.

_ Sauf que Juvia n'a pas douze ans et Juvia sait se débrouiller, tu dois apprendre à lâcher prise et avec Wendy aussi, car un jour elle aura 17 ans et ce jour là elle va commencer à sortir avec des garçons ou des filles qui sait, mais ce jour là tu dois la soutenir et non menacer son petit copain.

_ Comment tu sais que j'avais menacé Sting ?

_ Juvia ne le savait pas mais merci de m'avoir donné la confirmation.

Juvia soupira.

_ Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous tout ira bien, assura Juvia en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

_ Vous vous faites des câlins sans moi, fit la petite voix de Wendy en passant la tête par la porte.

_ Tu nous as entendus ? S'étonna son frère.

_ Les murs ne sont pas épais et j'avais du mal à dormir.

Wendy les rejoignit dans leur étreinte et tout à coup Jellal eu l'intuition que tout se passerait bien pour eux.

.

.

Rogue avait mit du temps avant de retourner chez lui, il avait d'abord fait le tour de la ville en voiture histoire de pouvoir réfléchir à sa situation avec Yukino. Cette dernière avait essayé de le joindre par téléphone mais il n'avait pas répondu.

Quand il se décida finalement à rentrer à son appartement, il vit Sting au bas de l'immeuble et il n'avait pas réalisait qu'il avait roulé aussi longtemps, le blond se mit à lui raconter sa conversation avec Juvia.

Rogue était triste pour son meilleur ami mais le blond avait quand même mérité ce qui lui arrivait car il avait vraiment été odieux envers Juvia au début de leur relation et il s'était comporté comme un con avec ces ex.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement celui-ci était dans le noir alors Rogue supposa que Yukino était partit, ce qui attrista beaucoup le brun. Mais quand il alluma la lumière il sursauta en voyant Yukino assise sur le canapé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ?

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais dans le noir ? Tu oses me demander ce que je fais dans le noir !

Quand Sting entendu le ton de Yukino il préféra s'éclipser.

Rogue qui n'était pas habitué à voir sa petite-amie se fâcher, préféra garder le silence.

_ Je t'ai appelé 15 fois ! Et je t'ai envoyé 6 messages ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée ! J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler ta mère pour savoir si elle était au courant pour ta magie.

_ Ma mère ne sait rien et j'aimerais assez le lui dire moi-même.

_ Rogue où étais-tu ?

Le brun soupira en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, puis il décida de dire la vérité à sa petite-amie.

_ Mon oncle, qui est aussi le meurtrier de mon père a voulu gouverner le monde donc moi, Sting, sa petite-amie et d'autres mages nous l'avons tué.

Yukino sembla choquée, sa tête aurait pu faire rire le brun, mais la situation ne prêtait pas à la rigolade.

_ Tu…tu as tué quelqu'un bégaya t-elle.

_ J'aurais bien voulu mais c'est Minerva qui à porté le coup fatal.

_ Oh kami-sama murmura t-elle en prenant place à ses côtés. Toute cette histoire de magie est donc vrai…comment c'est possible, depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?

_ Ça fait quelque semaine à peine et c'est vraiment une longue histoire.

_ J'ai tout mon temps.

Rogue capitula et lui raconta toute l'histoire, il parla de son père, de ses visions, de Juvia, du pari, de Minerva.

Yukino écouta attentivement sans jamais l'interrompre, ce ne fut que quand il eut finit qu'elle reprit la parole en le bombardant de questions. Ils parlèrent durant deux heures et quand ils eurent finit Yukino proclama qu'elle se fichait de savoir qu'il soit un mage mais elle exigea de lui qu'il soit toujours honnête.

Rogue et Yukino finirent au lit et le mage en fut heureux, sa petite-amie l'acceptait et son père était vengé, donc tout allait pour le mieux.

.

.

.

Trois jours passèrent après la mort de Gemma.

Juvia était revenue au lycée et essayait au mieux d'éviter Sting. Sting essayait au mieux de croiser Juvia au grand dam de cette dernière. La bleue alla voir Polyussica qui s'excusa platement car c'était la première fois qu'une de ses visions était fausse mais Juvia la rassura car elle n'avait pas eu tord, car pendant quelque minute Juvia avait eu des envies de destructions et la vision de Polyussica avait dû lui montrer ce moment. Poly avait eu raison de craindre la bleue car cette dernière avait inondé Magnolia une fois et si elle avait été mauvaise elle l'aurait sûrement refait.

Gadjeel, Lucy et elle redevinrent aussi proches qu'avant et Juvia n'avait jamais été aussi entouré par des amis que maintenant.

C'est donc une Juvia rayonnante qui était présente ce mardi matin devant son casier. Elle avait décidé de remettre son bon vieux pull car au fond elle s'y sentait plus à l'aise, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de porter de temps en temps les vêtements que Minerva lui avait achetés. Aujourd'hui elle avait mit un pull bleu et elle se sentait bien.

Tout allait bien pour la bleue et Jenny n'était pas au lycée donc elle était tranquille.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir son casier deux mains se mirent sur ses yeux et Juvia reconnut cette odeur venant chatouiller ses narines ainsi que ce toucher qui la fit frissonner.

_ Sting soupira t-elle, n'as-tu pas dit que tu allais laisser Juvia réfléchir.

_ Je viens juste te demander comment tu vas, on ne va quand même pas s'ignorer, non ?

La bleue soupira d'exaspération mais elle dû reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas tord.

L'attention de la bleue fut malgré tout captée par autre chose.

_ Oh le pauvre, souffla la mage d'eau.

Sting se retourna pour voir de qui elle parlait et il vit Jet marcher dans les couloirs du lycée tel une âme en peine, le roux avait le dos courbé, des cernes sous les yeux et il semblait vraiment attristé.

_ Minerva n'es toujours pas revenu. Informa le blond, il est venu me demander si elle était revenue il y a dix minutes.

_ C'est triste souffla Juvia.

Bien que Sting ne digérait pas ce que Minerva avait fait, c'est-à-dire le manipuler, il reconnaissait que la situation de Jet n'était pas facile.

La sonnerie marquant le début des cours retentit et Juvia se dépêcha de prendre ses livres, mais elle remarqua aussitôt qu'un morceau de papier était posé dessus.

_ C'est quoi ? Questionna Sting intrigué, la bleue haussa les épaules car elle-même ignorait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

Elle déplia donc le mot et lut silencieusement :

_« J'ai un cadeau d'excuse pour toi. Viens demain à 17h à l'hôpital général de Crocus et présente-toi à l'accueil._

_PS : N'en parle pas à Jet._

_M »_

Sting qui lisait par-dessus son épaule fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu vas y aller ?

_ Juvia ne sais pas mais quel genre de cadeau peut se trouver à l'hôpital ?

_ Aucune idée. Tu vas le dire à Jet ?

_ Juvia ne sais pas… Minerva a peut-être ses raisons de ne pas vouloir le voir.

_ Tu as vu son état ! Si tu disparaissais j'aimerais qu'on me donne de tes nouvelles.

_ Tu as sûrement raison.

Si cette invitation intrigua beaucoup Juvia elle décida d'y réfléchir sérieusement, durant le reste de la journée elle ne pensa qu'à ça, et à la fin de la journée elle décida de montrer le mot à Jet, ce dernier était tellement en mauvais état et elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le savoir si déprimé.

Jet repris des couleurs et retrouva son sourire même s'il était un peu attristé que la brune veuille le tenir à l'écart.

_ Je viendrais avec toi assura t-il avec détermination.

Le soir venu Juvia montra le mot à son frère et il exigea d'être présent.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain Juvia quitta le lycée vers 13h et elle rejoignit son frère à la gare où ils se mirent à attendre que Jet arrive, ce dernier arriva cinq minute plus tard avec Sting sur les talons.

_ Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je me suis invité avertit le blond.

Juvia qui n'avait pas la force de se bagarrer avec lui soupira simplement. Jellal lui offrit tout de même un regard glacé. Leur train arriva avec une heure de retard et après que la voix informatique se soit excusée au nom de la compagnie de train, ils purent embarqués. Ils se mirent tous dans la même cabine mais Sting en ressortit presque immédiatement pour aller aux toilettes.

Il y fit ce qu'il avait à faire mais en ressortant il vit que Jellal l'attendait devant le lavabo, il passa à côté de lui sans y faire attention et se lava les mains.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Questionna Jellal de but en blanc.

_ Je suis juste curieux de voir le cadeau dont parlait Minerva. Et si je passe du temps avec Juvia c'est un bonus.

_ Vous avez rompu non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Je suis sûr qu'elle ne veut pas te voir.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! De toute façon tu ne m'as jamais aimé et ça depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vu.

_ Et j'ai eu bien raison ! Tu as fait un pari sur elle !

_ Je le regrette déjà assez donc inutile de me culpabiliser.

_ Tu ne l'as mérite pas.

_ Je le sais déjà et elle peut surement se trouver mieux que moi.

_ Alors pourquoi tu insistes bordel !?

_ Parce que je l'aime ! s'exclama t-il excédé.

Jellal regarda Sting avec insistance comme si il cherchait à scruter son âme, quand il eut finit il secoua simplement la tête.

_ Tu dis la vérité constata t-il presque déçu que le blond ne soit pas si connard que ça. Ecoute Sting je ne t'aime pas et je pense que c'est réciproque.

Sting hocha la tête à cette affirmation.

_ Cependant ma sœur t'aime malgré tout et ça aussi c'est réciproque pour toi. Donc même si je ne vais rien lui dire pour la convaincre de te reprendre je consens à ne pas te descendre en flèche devant elle. Et à accepter son choix si elle te reprend.

_ Merci.

Il ne pouvait que se montrer heureux que Jellal face un effort de son côté.

Le train arriva à la gare de Crocus trois longues heures plus tard.

_ L'hôpital général de Crocus se trouve à quelque mètre, il faut juste suivre cette rue avertit Sting tandis qu'ils sortaient de la gare.

_ Comment tu sais ça ? Fut intrigué Jellal.

_ Son ancien lycée était à Crocus, répondit Juvia en passant devant eux.

Sting eut alors un grand sourire en se disant que tout n'était pas perdu avec Juvia.

Les quatre protagonistes arrivèrent à l'hôpital après quinze minutes de marche silencieuse. Jet pensait à Minerva, Juvia pensait à ce fameux cadeau, Jellal également et Sting pensait à Juvia.

Ils traversèrent le parking quand soudainement Jet s'arrêta net.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Questionna Sting.

_ Allez-y sans moi je dois faire quelque chose.

Les trois autres en furent intrigués mais ils laissèrent le roux. Une fois dans l'hôpital dont l'accueil étaient remplis de patient gémissent en attente de soin, ils virent un bureau blanc où trois infirmières s'activaient. L'une d'elle était derrière un ordinateur et tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier. Les trois jeunes se dirigèrent donc vers elle.

_ Heu excusez moi, fit Jellal en attirant l'attention de l'infirmière.

Celle-ci releva la tête avec un air ennuyé qui marquait ses traits, mais dès qu'elle aperçut Sting elle écarquilla les yeux et un gros sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

_ Sting-kun ça faisait un bail ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! Tu ne m'as pas rappelé je te signale !

Le blond grimaça en reconnaissant l'une des ses ex, elle avait vingt ans, elle était rousse avec des courbes pulpeuse et ils avaient couchés ensemble un peu avant son déménagement à Magnolia.

_ Heu Lira c'est ça ? Hasarda t-il.

_ **K**ira corrigea t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Sting eut une grimace et lança un regard désolé à une Juvia qui le regardait avec exaspération.

_ Auriez-vous vu une grande jeune femme brune ? Questionna Juvia avec une certaine irritation dans la voix.

_ Oh oui Minerva, je me souviens bien d'elle c'est Orga qui me l'avait présenté, j'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle depuis que le lycée a été détruit par cet horrible tremblement terre ! Et toi Sting comment ça va ? J'attends toujours ce second rendez-vous que tu m'avais promis.

_ Heu Kira ce n'est pas le moment toussota t-il avec un brin d'irritation.

_ Est-ce que Minerva t'a dit quelque chose ? Interrogea la mage d'eau.

_ Hier soir elle est venue me dire que si j'apercevais une jeune femme du nom de Juvia Lokser de lui transmettre ce message.

L'infirmière lui tendit un petit mot et Juvia le lut avec incompréhension.

_ C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi « Chambre 307 » ?

L'infirmière se rassit sur son fauteuil à roulette dont elle s'était levée, puis elle tapota doucement sur son clavier avant de lire à haute voix.

_ Il y a deux jours un homme a été retrouvé devant les urgences, il était inconscient et maigre ce qui témoigne de malnutrition. A son réveil il dit s'appeler Julius Lokser.

La bleue sentit ses jambes défaillir. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à cause du choc et elle dû s'accrocher au bras de Sting pour ne pas tomber, ce dernier la soutint en la tenant par la taille et il comprit immédiatement de quoi il en retournait.

_ C'est impossible murmura Jellal à son tour abasourdit.

_ Heu c'est un parent ? Questionna Kira un peu perdue.

_ C'est mon père souffla Juvia.

_ Ah, et bien je vais vous emmenez à sa chambre.

L'infirmière passa devant eux et ni Jellal ni Juvia n'arrivait à marcher calmement, ils avaient tous les deux une démarche entre la marche et la course. Après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, l'infirmière s'arrêta devant une vitre d'où on pouvait observer un homme couché sur un lit blanc, il mangeait le repas de l'hôpital avec un dégoût évident.

Juvia sentit quelque chose remuer dans son estomac, sa magie sembla s'activer malgré elle, comme si sa magie réagissait face à celle de son père.

Elle ne reconnut pas vraiment les traits de l'homme car elle était très jeune quand il était partit, mais elle jeta un regard à Jellal qui était plus âgé et donc qui s'en souvenait mieux et au vu de son regard, la bleue comprit.

Jellal murmura un « c'est lui ».

Sans plus d'hésitation Juvia entra dans la chambre et elle en eut le souffle coupé et les jambes tremblantes.

_ Oto-san ?

Ce dernier fronça un peu les sourcils puis il sembla comprendre, il eut alors un regard ému.

_ Juvia ?

La bleue hocha frénétiquement la tête avec émotion, les larmes coulant doucement le long de ses joues.

Julius mit son plateau de nourriture à coté et écarta ses bras en invitant sa fille à le rejoindre, ce que celle-ci s'empressa de faire.

Jellal regarda sa sœur serrer son père dans ses bras, il était lui-même ému, avant le départ soudain de Julius, il avait été un père pour lui, il n'était resté que trois ans avec eux mais il avait été l'un des rares petit- amis de sa mère à se comporter comme un père pour lui, donc quand ce dernier avait abandonné sa mère sans raison il l'avait détesté de toute ses forces.

Julius semblait tellement fragile à ce moment qu'il mit sa rancœur de côté.

_ Jellal ? Le bleu sursauta légèrement quand la voix de Julius retentit mais il fut d'autant plus ému que Julius le reconnaisse.

Il s'approcha doucement et toute rancœur disparue alors qu'il prenait la main de l'homme dans la sienne.

Sting regarda cette scène avec un petit sourire, sa douce Juvia avait enfin un peu de chance, après avoir perdu sa mère elle retrouvait enfin son père.

_ Juvia ne comprend pas… après tant d'année…comment ? Balbutia Juvia un peu perdue.

_ C'est grâce à Minerva fit-il en regardant droit devant lui.

Sting, Jellal et Juvia regardèrent dans la même direction et ils eurent le temps de voir la brune derrière la vitre.

Elle y déposa une main avec un sourire fatigué qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. La mage bougea doucement les lèvres et elles formèrent les mots : « Au revoir ».

Juvia fit alors un mouvement pour se diriger vers elle, mais la brune s'en allait déjà.

_ On ne la reverra jamais hein ? Questionna Sting un peu attristé, car malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait été son amie.

_ Juvia pense qu'elle va revenir, après tout, ce n'est qu'un au revoir dit-elle en essuyant une larme.

_ Heureusement que Minerva m'a libéré je serrais surement mort sans elle.

_ Comment ça libéré ? Firent Juvia et Jellal assez interloqués.

.

.

.

Minerva sentit un grand poids se retirer de ses épaules, après trois longs jours a effacer des preuves et à régler les affaires laissé en plan par son père.

Alors que Minerva avait essayé de fuir, Grimoire Heart l'avait intercepté et après un long combat contre une certaine Ultia elle avait réussit à s'en débarrasser en leur promettant de leur rendre le bracelet que leur avait dérobé Brain. Le voler au conseil n'avait pas été aisé mais elle avait vite réglé ce détail, elle avait ensuite libéré son oncle qui croupissait dans une cave depuis des années, elle l'avait déposé dans cet hôpital sans savoir que Kira l'ex agaçante de Sting y travaillait. Heureusement la rousse avait été assez sympa pour transmettre le mot à Juvia.

Minerva avait réglé divers procédure d'administration. Le conseil s'était occupé de déguiser la mort de son père pour ne pas attirer le regard des autorités humaines sur eux.

Minerva avait donc reçu la pleine possession des richesses de son père, bien sûr elle devait rester discrète si elle ne voulait pas que le conseil lui tombe dessus.

Elle connaissait bien le conseil. Pour eux le maitre mot était discrétion et se débarrasser de Gemma qui avait faillit dévoiler leurs existences était un problème en moins. Le conseil avait aussi reçu quelques dossiers très intéressant sur de possible taupes au sein du conseil ainsi que l'emplacement d'organisation de mages noirs. Ces infos n'étaient pas gratuites car ainsi Minerva s'assurait de ne pas être poursuivit par le conseil.

Minerva n'avait qu'à disparaitre un peu et tout irait mieux dans un ou deux ans.

La brune se dirigea vers sa voiture et s'installa, elle n'avait même pas fait attention à fermer sa voiture à clé tant elle avait été concentré sur Juvia.

Toujours dans ses pensées, elle régla le rétroviseur et c'est là qu'elle vu Jet. Elle retint un petit cri et se retourna vivement vers lui.

_ J'avais dit à Juvia de ne rien te dire !

_ Alors comme ça tu disparais sans me donner de nouvelle ?!

_ C'est un peu le principe de la disparition ! Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Jet ne répliqua pas et il passa devant en se cognant la tête au passage.

_ Pourquoi tu es partis ?

_ A cause du conseil.

_ D'accord, et pourquoi tu ne voulais que Juvia me préviennes ?

Minerva lui lança un regard noir et murmura :

_ Je comptais venir te voir ce soir et t'en faire la surprise mais tu as tout gâché soupira t-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

Jet la fixa un long moment sans réelle expression sur le visage. Puis tout à coup il se jeta sur les lèvres de la brune et il lui offrit le baiser le plus chaud et excitant qu'il n'avait jamais donné à une fille. Minerva en resta pantoise deux seconde mais elle y répondit avec ferveur et la température monta très vite.

C'est Minerva qui recula la première, à bout de souffle, elle sembla réaliser quelque chose qui la fit redescendre sur terre.

_ Vu que tu es ici je n'ai plus aucune raison de rentrer à Magnolia.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce soir je vais prendre le bateau et quitter Fiore, si je voulais te voir ce soir c'était pour te dire au revoir.

_ Quoi ? Non ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Pas maintenant alors que l'on s'est retrouvé !

_ Je dois faire profile bas, de plus je ne me sens pas d'attaque à faire face à mes cousins, je crois que j'ai beaucoup trop manipulé et je ne veux pas les croiser tous les jours et en plus j'ai envie de voyager.

_ Tu as pensé à ton diplôme ? Comment tu vas faire sans ? Tu n'as va pas juste dilapider l'argent de ton père, je te connais tu vas vouloir être active.

Jet n'avait pas tord mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

_ Minerva dit-il d'un ton presque implorant, si tu ne retourne pas à Magnolia, inscrit toi dans un autre lycée, et finit ton année et après on partira ensemble.

_ Ensemble ?

_ Oui maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus.

_ Et Levy ?

La question était posée avec un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix mais la brune était tout de même nerveuse.

_ Levy est une amie et elle va me manquer mais j'ai bien l'intention de te suivre comme ton ombre maintenant.

_ Et pourquoi ferais-tu tout cela ? Pourquoi tout laisser tomber pour moi ?

_ Ben parce que je t'aime dit-il comme si c'était évident. Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a peu de temps, surtout que j'ai remarqué que sans toi je déprime.

Minerva détourna le regard car elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle était émue, heureuse et bouleversée.

_ Et si cet amour n'était qu'une passade ? Interrogea t-elle sans le regarder.

_ Je n'aurais pas frôlé la mort pour une passade, je n'aurais pas été prêt à laisser tomber Levy et Droy pour une passade.

_ Tu vas le regretter dit-elle en le regardant enfin, j'ai mauvais caractère, je ne montre presque pas mes émotions et je peux être très blessante.

_ Si je ne le fais pas je vais le regretter donc n'essaye pas de m'en dissuader, demain on va se faire transférer dans un petit lycée et après le diplôme on part où tu veux.

Minerva eut une seconde d'hésitation mais elle décida que pour une fois elle n'écouterait pas sa raison et elle foncerait tête baissée.

_ D'accord, demain on se fait transférer…mais pour l'heure. Elle empoigna le col de sa chemise et approcha son visage du sien. Je vais te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué. Murmura t-elle sensuellement.

.

Juvia de son côté écoutait religieusement ce que son père lui racontait.

_ Quand tu avais trois ans je crois, j'ai reçu un appel de Skyadrum me disant que Gemma avait été libéré de prison, j'ai tout de suite paniqué car je me souvenais qu'il avait juré de se venger...je m'étais si longtemps comporté comme un lâche que j'ai décidé que je ne ferrais pas payer ma famille pour mes fautes passés, je suis parti car je savais que si j'étais loin de vous, Gemma ne connaitrait jamais votre existence.

La main de Juvia se resserra sur celle de son père pour l'encourager à continuer.

_ J'ai bien essayé de rester éloigné de vous mais j'ai été exposé quand Skyadrum a été tué, je dû alors fuir le pays vu que Gemma n'a pas été inquiété pour son meurtre, ensuite il y a quatre ans je suis revenu quand j'ai su qu'il y avait eu une inondation à Magnolia. Celle-ci n'était pas naturelle et le conseil s'y est intéressé. Comme j'ai toujours su que tu étais une mage élémentaire Juvia, j'ai su que tu en étais responsable et c'est comme ça que j'ai su pour votre mère dit-il en regardant Jellal puis Juvia.

_ Comment aviez-vous su qu'elle n'était pas naturelle ? Questionna Sting avec curiosité.

_ On était en période de canicule c'était donc impossible, je ne voulais pas que ma fille ai des problèmes donc je suis allé au conseil mais l'un des traites que mon frères avait soudoyé a appelé Gemma pour le prévenir de ma présence. Quand j'ai quitté le conseil quelqu'un m'a attaqué et je me suis évanouis…le lendemain je me suis réveillé dans une cave humide.

_ Il t'a kidnappé ? Hallucina Juvia.

_ Oui, il avait recouvert la cave de lacrima qui supprime la magie et il est ensuite venu me voir pour me dire que je méritais d'être là et que j'allais vivre le même enfer que lui, c'est-à-dire rester enfermé sans voir la lumière du soleil.

Juvia posa une main sur sa bouche tant elle était horrifiée.

_ Je suis resté pendant 4 ans enfermé dans cette cave, au début c'était Minerva qui me nourrissait une fois par jour. Je ne lui en veux pas, elle n'est qu'une enfant que son père a longtemps terrorisé, je l'ai rencontré quand elle avait 14 ans et elle n'était pas encore au niveau de maintenant. Je ne voyais rien mais je l'entendais s'entrainer du matin au soir. Ce n'est que vers ses 15 ans qu'elle a gagné un potentiel assez impressionnant.

Sting baissa la tête, il connaissait Minerva depuis trois ans et il n'avait rien vu de tout ça, il aurait dû se rendre compte que derrière le regard froid de la brune se cachait un regard blessé, mais à cette époque là rien ne l'intéressait à part sa petite personne.

_ Il y a quelque mois il a découvert que je cachais un appartement sur l'ile Caracole à l'extérieur du pays et il y avait une photo nous trois. Après un tremblement de terre(*) il m'a annoncé qu'il partait trouver ma fille et je ne l'ai plus revu. Un de ses hommes de mains venait me nourrir de temps en temps, une fois par semaine.

Les trois jeunes comprirent alors pourquoi l'homme allongé était si maigre.

Ses cheveux bleu était long et entremêlé, sa barbe envahissait tout son visage et lui donnait des allures de sans-abris, ses yeux étaient devenu vide et terne malgré le contact de sa fille qui lui redonnait du baume au cœur.

Juvia éclata soudainement en sanglot et Jellal eut du mal à se contenir.

Pendant des années ils avaient cru que Julius n'était qu'un lâche qui avait peur des responsabilités mais pendant des années il avait fuit pour garantir la sécurité de sa fille.

_ Ne pleure pas, j'ai mérité ce qui m'est arrivé, avant de rejoindre Skyadrum j'étais du côté de Gemma, je n'ai jamais su affirmer mes idées, j'ai été tellement lâche que je me rangeais du côté du plus fort. Aujourd'hui j'ai retenu la leçon.

Juvia ne se calma pas pour autant, elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir détesté son père pendant si longtemps.

Sting s'approcha de Juvia et déposa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Juvia, il les massa doucement et essaya de la calmer.

Il jeta un regard à la petite famille enfin réunit, et il se dit que l'avenir promettait d'être brillant.

La famille ne put rester longtemps car une infirmière vint leur demander de laisser le patient se reposer. Juvia voulu y retourner dès le lendemain et Jellal dit qu'ils devaient retourner à Magnolia parce que Wendy y était avec les voisins.

Juvia décida qu'elle irait chercher quelques affaires et que demain elle irait près de son père jusqu'à la sortie de celui-ci à la fin de la semaine.

_ Où est Jet ?

Aucun des trois n'avait fait attention à l'absence du roux.

_ On devrait peut être allé le chercher proposa Juvia tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'hôpital.

Un SMS que Sting avait reçu les coupa dans leur élan. Le blond le lut silencieusement et quand il le remit dans sa poche, il eut un sourire partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

_ C'était Jet, il dit qu'il y a un second cadeau qui vous attend chez vous.

Ils comprirent tous que Jet avait trouvé Minerva et qu'ils ne le reverraient pas de si tôt.

.

.

.

Vers 22h Juvia, Jellal et Sting arrivèrent dans le quartier où vivait la fratrie, Juvia alla récupérer sa petite sœur qui était resté chez la voisine, Sting l'y avait accompagné mais il le regretta quand il vit sa mère apparaitre.

Cette dernière eut un sourire éblouissant en voyant son fils, elle essayait de ne pas envahir sa vie mais c'était dur de rester éloigné de lui.

Sting perçu ce regard et détourna le sien, il s'apprêtait à partir quand il reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il foudroya Juvia du regard.

_ Va lui parler, murmura la bleue tandis que Saraza partait chercher Wendy.

_ Tu n'es plus ma petite-amie, tu n'as plus d'ordre à me donner fit-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Juvia baissa les yeux et Sting regretta sa phrase stupide, il se mit alors à paniquer.

_ Je vais aller lui parler okay, mais s'il te plait ne fait pas cette tête.

A ces mots Juvia releva la tête avec un grand sourire satisfait et Sting fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu viens de me manipuler ou je rêve ? Fit-il incrédule.

_ Nee-chan ! Sting-kun ! s'exclama Wendy pour les saluer.

Les deux sœurs s'en allèrent vers leur maison et Sting jeta un dernier regard à Juvia qui lui levait deux pouces en signe d'encouragement.

Sting soupira un peu et se tourna vers sa mère.

_ Heu tu veux rentrer Sting ? Proposa Saraza.

_ Non je ne veux pas rentrer, j'ai deux ou trois choses à te dire Saraza. J'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir depuis notre dernière entrevue, j'ai été méchant avec toi et ça ma fait du bien de te dire tout ce que je pensais de toi…tout du moins je me suis sentit bien pendant quelque seconde seulement. Ecoute Saraza j'ai appris à me débrouiller sans toi et je me porte très bien mais…je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour et réaliser que c'est trop tard pour nous deux…

_ Tu…tu veux bien me pardonner ?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça !

Saraza baissa la tête.

_ Je te déteste depuis années et malgré l'explication que tu m'as donné je suis si habitué à t'en vouloir qu'aujourd'hui c'est dur pour moi d'arrêter, mais je veux bien te laisser un peu de place dans ma vie, je…

_ AH !

Un cri retentit soudainement le coupant dans sa tirade, c'était un cri masculin, il s'agissait donc de Jellal. Sting un peu inquiet décida d'aller voir.

_ On finira cette conversation un autre soir dit-il avant de traverser la rue en courant et de pénétrer chez la maison fratrie sans frapper. Il déboula dans le salon où il trouva un Jellal au bord de l'évanouissement, une Wendy qui souriait comme jamais et une Juvia avec un papier à la main.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! J'ai entendu un cri !

Juvia leva les yeux du papier et dit d'une voix incrédule.

_ C'est le second cadeau de Minerva.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ C'est…c'est un document dans lequel Minerva stipule que comme étant à la tête de toute la fortune de son père, elle nous rend l'argent que celui-ci avait volé à ses frères quand ces derniers ont disparu…

_ Je ne comprends pas, murmura Sting.

_ Quand Skyadrum et Julius ont disparus pour se protéger, leur fortune est revenu à Gemma vu que c'est lui qui s'occupait des comptes. Ils sembleraient que mes grands-parents étaient très riches.

_ Oh c'est cool, elle vous rend combien d'argent ?

_ 15 souffla Jellal.

_ 15 000 jewels ! S'exclama Sting qui était heureux pour eux.

_ Non souffla Jellal qui avait dû s'assoir à cause du choc. C'est 15 millions de jewels !

Le blond pâlit.

_ Quinze million ! S'exclama t-il.

_ Oui, souffla Juvia, et elle a créé un compte bancaire pour Wendy qui s'élève à 30 milles Jewels pour financer ses études futures.

_ C'est fantastique ! s'exclama t-il heureux pour eux, vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous préoccupez pour de l'argent.

Le téléphone du blond vibra et quand il lut le message il dit :

_ Minerva a aussi envoyé à Rogue une lettre comme la votre. Même si je ne pense pas qu'il va garder cet argent, le connaissant il va sûrement le donner à sa mère et à Yukino pour l'aider à payer ses études.

_ Juvia non plus ne va pas tout garder, c'est beaucoup trop !

_ Peut importe ce que vous en faites vous le mériter.

_ Merci Sting souffla Juvia.

L'ancien couple échangea un long regard intense mais ils détournèrent chacun très vite le regard.

_ Je crois que je vais y aller dit-il en les saluant tous une dernière fois.

.

.

Sting ne revit pas Juvia les jours suivant vu que cette dernière avait presque élu domicile à l'hôpital de Crocus. Sans surprise il n'avait plus revu Jet, il avait juste entendu Levy râler que le roux lui avait dit au revoir par l'intermédiaire d'un email.

La vie reprenait doucement son cours et il espérait bientôt le retour de Juvia en ville, cerise sur le gâteau Jenny était absente depuis plusieurs jours donc il n'y avait personne pour venir l'agacer.

En fin de semaine Juvia revint avec son père, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de lui durant les jours qui s'étaient écoulés et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tout le temps. Julius fit la connaissance de Wendy qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrée.

Un dimanche matin, la famille nouvellement retrouvée se dirigea vers le cimetière de Magnolia, le ciel était ensoleillé même si l'atmosphère était fraîche. Ils étaient tous silencieux, Juvia ouvrait la marche et était plongé dans ses pensées. Les tombes et autres caveaux étaient toutes plus ou moins fleuris, d'autres avait plus d'entretiens que certaines.

Après cinq minutes de marche Juvia s'arrêta devant une pierre tombale grise en marbre où des inscriptions noires étaient incrustées :

**« A la mémoire d'une mère généreuse et aimante ».**

Tous gardèrent le silence, Juvia déposa un bouquet de lys blanc et s'agenouilla en face de la tombe avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

_ Nous sommes enfin heureux maman, souffla la mage d'eau.

Juvia sentit un poids sortir de sa poitrine, aujourd'hui sa sœur, son frère et son père l'entourait et même si sa mère n'était plus là, son souvenir resterait graver dans leurs cœurs.

_ Tu nous manque maman fit Wendy en s'agenouillant près de sa sœur.

Juvia joignit ses mains ensemble et elle se mit à prier et Wendy l'imita suivit des deux autres hommes.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longue minute à remercier kami-sama d'avoir réunit leur famille puis quand ils quittèrent le cimetière Julius prit la parole.

_ Vous ne voudriez pas quitter cette ville ? Voyager un peu, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunit c'est l'occasion !

Les trois plus jeunes s'entre regardèrent comme pour décider quoi dire.

_ A ce que j'ai compris dans cette ville vous avez vécus beaucoup de malheur.

_ C'est vrai mais il n'y avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Relativisa Jellal.

Il jeta un regard à sa sœur mais cette dernière semblait plongée dans une réflexion intense.

_ Juvia voudrait bien partir.

Cette phrase étonna beaucoup Wendy et Jellal.

La bleue avait besoin de s'éloigner de Sting mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire si Sting vivait à quinze minute de chez elle.

De plus elle avait envie de passer les journées avec son père sans que des voisines trop curieuses ne murmurent sur leur passage.

_ Si Juvia s'en va je viens aussi ! s'exclama Wendy.

Jellal sentit la panique l'envahir. Comment allait-il faire si ses sœurs partaient ? Il ne voulait pas mettre sa relation avec Erza entre parenthèse mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser ses sœurs s'en aller loin de lui.

Juvia vit les craintes de son frère traverser ses yeux, alors elle lui demanda:

_ Tu veux rester à Magnolia ?

_ Quoi ? Non !

_ Jellal soupira t-elle, Juvia sait que tu veux nous protéger, mais il n'y a plus de danger maintenant, oto-san est ici, tu n'as plus a t'inquiété, tu dois enfin profiter de ta jeunesse, tu n'as que 22 ans !

_ Je…

_ Non ! N'essaye pas de parler ! Il est temps pour toi de vivre ta vie.

_ Tu oublies que tu es au lycée. Lui rappela l'ainé.

_ Juvia va faire l'école par correspondance comme Wendy, cela nous permettra de voyager !

Jellal aurait voulu dire à sa sœur qu'elle avait tord, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'elle avait raison, il voulait vivre avec Erza plus que tout, mais pas au dépens de sa relation avec ses sœurs.

_ Je viendrais vous rejoindre dès que vous aurez finit votre voyage promit-il à contre cœur.

C'est ainsi que la petite famille décida de déménager, avec l'argent dont ils avaient hérités ils avaient largement de quoi subvenir à leur besoin.

Juvia décida de ne rien dire à personne pour le moment, elle voulait profiter des derniers jours sans avoir à penser à son futur départ, elle se désinscrit du lycée malgré les réticences du principal qui lui énumérait les points négatifs de l'école à la maison.

Les derniers jours de Juvia furent géniaux et elle ressentit même un pincement au cœur à cause de cela.

Se fut la veille de son départ qu'elle avoua la réalité à ses amis lors d'un déjeuner, heureusement pour elle Sting avait attrapé une grippe qui l'avait cloué au lit, il n'était donc pas présent. Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui annoncer cette nouvelle.

Les réactions furent variés, Lucy recracha son jus de fruit, Gadjeel haussa un sourcil, Erza que l'on avait mit au courant hier resta impassible, Mira poussa un petit cri et Grey lui souhaita un bon voyage.

_ Tu pars demain et tu ne le dis que maintenant !

Lucy lui en voulut beaucoup de ne rien avoir dit plus tôt mais elle lui pardonna en entendant les raisons de la bleue. Elle profita du déjeuner pour dire au revoir à tout le monde et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à profiter une dernière fois de leur ami.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Erza prit Juvia à part.

_ Rogue est-il au courant que tu pars ?

_ Juvia comptais le lui annoncer ce soir, Juvia lui a demandé passer.

_ Pourquoi il n'était pas au lycée ?

_ Il prend soin de Sting, répondue la bleue.

_ Et quand comptes-tu dire à Sting que tu pars ?

_ Juvia va lui écrire une lettre, souffla la bleue avec un visage honteux.

_ Une lettre ? Répéta Erza comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée. C'est une très mauvaise idée.

_...

_ Sting est ce qu'il est, mais il t'a soutenu dans beaucoup de situation, je crois qu'il mérite plus qu'une lettre.

Juvia se sentit un peu coupable mais si elle ne voulait rien dire à Sting c'est parce qu'elle avait peur de changer d'avis en le voyant.

Juvia rentra chez elle et monta dans sa chambre directement, des cartons encombraient sa chambre, celle-ci semblait vide et une grande dose de nostalgie traversa son être.

Elle regarda son lit où elle avait eu sa première fois, elle regarda ses rideaux qui avait préservé son intimité pendant des années, elle caressa le mur où les photos de sa mère étaient encore accroché.

Cette maison lui rappelait tant souvenir bon comme mauvais.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit tout à coup, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Elle entendu des pas cheminer jusqu'à la porte puis la voix de son père l'appela :

_ Juvia-chan il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Juvia sourit à cause du suffixe affectueux, son père s'était révélé d'être quelqu'un de très facile à vivre malgré ses 4 ans isolés du monde, il s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'il avait manqué, il cuisinait tout le temps pour eux, il essayait au mieux d'être un bon père, surtout pour Jellal. Ce dernier disait ne pas avoir besoin d'être « materner » mais le jeune mage adorait passer du temps avec Julius il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir un père.

Juvia descendue les escaliers et quand elle se retrouva en bas, près de la porte d'entrée, elle eu un mouvement de recul.

_ Jenny ?

La blonde se tenait devant Juvia avec un air gêné.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? Questionna la bleue.

La blonde avait été absente ses derniers temps, donc elle était vraiment intriguée de la voir ici.

_ Mon père a un cancer fit Jenny d'un ton qui se voulu impassible mais qui sortit désemparer. Il est en phase terminal, le cancer à été détecté il y a peu de temps.

_ Juvia est désolé de …

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, la coupa t-elle. Comme il va mourir il a avoué toute ses fautes passés, dont le fait qu'il couchait avec ma tante et a accusé ta mère

Juvia eut un hoquet de surprise.

_ Donc heu…je suis venu m'excuser d'avoir fait de ta vie un enfer et d'avoir insulté ta mère un nombre incalculable fois.

Juvia en resta pantoise.

_ Je t'ai tout dit donc au revoir dit-elle en tournant les talons.

La mage d'eau eu à peine le temps de dire un mot que la blonde traversait déjà son jardin, elle hésita quant à la marche à suivre mais au final elle couru pour rejoindre une Jenny en pleurs.

_ Il va mourir, suffoqua t-elle.

Juvia la prit immédiatement contre elle, la bleue lui murmura des mots qui se voulurent apaisants. Juvia ne pourrait surement pas lui pardonner les bousculades quotidiennes, les slushies, les insultes mais Juvia n'était pas insensible non plus.

Elle essaya de consoler la blonde au mieux et cela prit bien vingt minutes.

Quand les jeunes filles se quittèrent Juvia se sentit plus légère.

.

.  
.

Le soir venu Rogue arriva à 19h 30.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu ne me le dises pas au téléphone grogna t-il en passant la porte de chez Juvia.

_ Juvia déménage annonça t-elle de but en blanc.

Le brun en resta cloué par la surprise.

_ Tu déconnes ?

_ Non.

_ Sting le sais ?

_ Non.

Rogue eut un sourire amusé.

_ Ravie de t'avoir connu ma chère cousine.

_ Juvia ne veut pas l'affronter.

_ Si tu pars sans rien lui dire, il ne te le pardonnera pas, regarde comment il traite sa mère qui l'a abandonné.

Juvia et Rogue parlèrent un peu après ça. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches et le fait qu'ils soient cousins était un peu étrange pour eux. Julius se mêla très vite à la conversation et l'ainé leur raconta un peu son enfance avec Skyadrum.

Rogue repartit au alentour de 21h.

Juvia fit jurer au brun de garder le silence sur son départ, elle assura à Rogue qu'elle raconterait tout à Sting.

Cette nuit là Juvia ne dormit tout au plus que deux heures, vers huit heure du matin le camion de déménagement arriva, ce dernier allait emmener leur affaires à Crocus où ils entreposeront leur affaires, après cette escale ils commenceront un road trip à travers le pays, le matin sera consacré aux études via visio conférence et l'après-midi ils visiteraient la ville où ils s'arrêteraient.

Leur première destination était une petite île hors du continent, Juvia n'avait pas retenu le nom mais elle avait hâte de voyager avec sa sœur et son père.

Ce matin là ils prirent tous un petit-déjeuner avec un petit poids dans la poitrine surtout pour Jellal qui avait du mal à laisser ses sœurs partir.

Juvia finit son petit déjeuner et retourna dans sa chambre, elle regarda son téléphone et ne savait plus quoi faire, peut- être que ne pas le voir serrait une meilleur solution.

La bleue se trouva pathétique, Sting lui avait mentit mais il avait fait tant de chose pour elle, il méritait donc la vérité.

Elle lui envoya donc un SMS en lui demandant de venir.

Quand Sting reçu ce SMS, il était roulé en boule sur son canapé avec une grosse couverture sur lui, son nez était rouge et il était fébrile, pourtant quand le blond vit le SMS de Juvia il s'extirpa du canapé.

Rogue le regarda s'activer sans rien dire, le blond avait beau être malade comme un chien, quand il s'agissait de Juvia il était prêt à tout et n'importe.

Le blond se vêtu d'un survêt gris et malgré ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux bouffis et son nez rouge il était prêt à aller voir Juvia.

_ Je vais voir Juvia avertit-il.

_ Je vais t'y conduire. Décida Rogue en voyant le sal état de son ami.

Les deux amis embarquèrent dans la voiture et Rogue jetait des regards fréquent à Sting, qui semblait encore ignorer le départ de Juvia, Sting n'aurait pas été si calme s'il le savait.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Juvia quinze minutes plus tard.

Le blond trouva cela étrange, de voir ce camion et des hommes y mettre des cartons mais ce qui le marqua ce fut de voir Juvia entouré par Lucy, Erza et Gadjeel qui se parlaient sur le trottoir.

Le blond sentit un mauvais pressentiment le traverser tandis qu'il descendait de la voiture.

Il s'approcha du petit groupe qui quand il le vit s'écarta.

_ Tu as une sale tête ! s'exclama Gadjeel.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Interrogea t-il.

_ On est venu dire un dernier au revoir à Juvia.

Les mots « dernier au revoir » retentirent dans sa tête si fort qu'il en eu mal à la tête.

_ Quoi ?!

Juvia s'approcha alors de lui et l'emmena à l'écart.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire Juvia ! Questionna t-il en ayant peur de ce que ça signifiait.

_ Wendy, Oto-san et Juvia vont partir en voyage, nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble pour apprendre à mieux nous connaitre, de plus Wendy n'a jamais voyagé et Magnolia nous a apporté notre lot de malheur.

_ Tu quittes Magnolia ? Quand ?

_ Dans dix minutes.

_ Dix minutes répéta t-il d'une voix lente.

_ Oui souffla Juvia en baissant la tête.

_ Tu déménages de Magnolia et tu me le dis dix minutes avant de partir ! Tu te fous de moi !?

_ Désolé souffla Juvia.

_ Je ne veux pas de tes excuses merde ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit.

_ On est plus ensemble je te signale.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison assez bonne ! On sait tout les deux qu'il y a encore un truc entre nous !

Juvia le regarda alors dans les yeux, ses yeux si bleus qui la faisaient rêver.

_ Juvia avait peur que tu essayes de la dissuader de partir.

_ Tu t'en va à cause de moi hein ? N'essaye pas de nier je le sais ! Tu sais que t'es pas obligé de partir je peux juste m'éloigner.

_ Non ça ne suffit pas ! Juvia ne peux pas oublier les mensonges, les manipulations, les moqueries. Quand comptais-tu me dire la vérité ?

_ Jamais, avoua t-il sans hésitation, j'ai essayé de te le dire à la maison du lac mais je ne voulais pas te perdre alors je n'ai rien dit.

_ Tu étais près à me mentir pendant des années ?

_ Oui.

Juvia secoua la tête avec un air de dépit.

_ Juvia veux réfléchir à tout ça, sans devoir à supporter de te voir chaque jour, Juvia n'est pas sûr de vouloir revenir avec toi.

_ Pourquoi dois-tu rendre tout ça si compliqué ! Je t'aime et tu m'aimes fin de l'histoire ! Si tu voulais me redonner une chance tu ne le regretterais pas !

_ Tu ne comprends pas hein ?! Tu ne t'imagines même pas ce que Juvia a ressentis quand Minerva lui fait écouter les enregistrements.

_ Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait et je ne te mérite pas mais…si tu pars maintenant…on ne se reverra sûrement jamais.

_ Juvia-chan ! S'écria son père, il est temps de partir.

La bleue lui fit signe qu'elle arrivait mais elle continua de regarder le blond avec un air peiné.

_ Désolé Sting.

Le blond regarda la bleue et sans plus de cérémonie il l'embrassa, car il craignait que ce soit la dernière fois.

Le baiser était clairement désespéré, le blond y mit toute sa passion et cela malgré la fatigue suscité par la grippe.

Juvia gémit doucement sous les assauts de cette langue qui allait lui manquer.

Ils finirent par se séparer à cause du manque d'air et Juvia préféra reculer avant de regretter son départ.

_ Au revoir Sting.

Le blond se contenta d'un hochement de tête un peu amer, il grava cet instant dans sa mémoire et il resta planté là de longue minute même quand le camion disparu au bout de l'allée.

Se fut la main de sa mère qui avait observé toute la scène, qui le sortie de sa léthargie.

Saraza le regardait avec des yeux peinés et elle le prit dans ses bras.

Sting n'eut aucune réaction à l'étreinte de sa mère.

'_Voilà pourquoi il ne fallait jamais s'impliquer émotionnellement_ !' Songea t-il amèrement.

* * *

(*) Je rappelle que la raison pour laquelle Sting est venu à Magnolia était à cause du tremblement de terre qui avait détruit son lycée.

La suite sera le dernier chapitre, je pense qu'il serra un peu long, ce sera un épilogue.

Est-ce que Juvia va enfin pardonner à Sting ? Est-ce que Juvia va se réconcilier avec sa propre magie ? Vont-ils enfin se remettre ensemble ? La réponse au prochain chapitre.

J'attends vos réactions!

Je voudrais remercier tout ce qui ont lu cette fic, qui l'ont commenté, vos reviews me font toujours plaisir, merci de votre soutiens constant !


	26. Méfiez-vous d'un épilogue

Ceci est un épilogue assez long, donc j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Méfiez-vous d'un épilogue !

La fin de l'été arriva à grand pas, et tous les étudiants qui devaient effectuer leur rentrée scolaire soupiraient déjà de lassitude.

Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas de Juvia Lokser qui était heureuse à l'idée de retrouver tout ces amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, après avoir presque fait le tour du continent durant les sept dernier mois.

Cela avait été un réel enrichissement pour elle et sa sœur. Elles avaient découvert de nouveaux horizons, ainsi que de nouvelles connaissances. Durant les dernier mois son père l'avait convaincu de continuer à user de magie et même si elle avait un peu de mal à se laisser aller, elle s'entrainait une fois par semaine avec son père.

Ce matin là, le soleil de Crocus semblait briller de mille feux.

Juvia, Wendy et Julius avaient finit leur road trip hier soir et ils étaient venus s'installer dans l'appartement où le père de famille avait fait entreposé leur affaires sept mois plus tôt.

La rentrée à la fac était prévue pour ce lundi, mais Juvia avait un long week-end devant elle avant de devoir affronter la fac.

Juvia avait annoncé son retour à tous ces amis dont la plus part d'entre eux étaient à l'université de Crocus. Elle allait bientôt pouvoir les retrouver, elle avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec Lucy, Gadjeel et Levy.

La bleue enfila sa robe fleurie préférée, elle était blanche avec des fleurs bleues, elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et ses bretelles fines se voyaient à peine sous sa chevelure qu'elle avait lissé.

Elle mit son chapeau capeline bleu marine puis elle sortit de sa chambre qu'elle avait décorée à l'image de l'ancienne.

Elle traversa le couloir qui la séparait du salon où Julius, Jellal, Erza et Wendy étaient déjà entrain de visionner les photos qu'ils avaient fait durant leur voyage.

_ Ça c'était aux chutes Azalea, Papa a faillit se noyer dans quinze centimètre d'eau ! Révéla Wendy avec un petit rire dans la voix.

Les rires d'Erza et de Jellal firent sourire la bleue, quand elle arriva au salon elle vit son père attaquer sa sœur à grand renfort de chatouille à cause de ce qu'elle avait osé révéler.

Juvia resta un instant à regarder sa famille qui semblait ne jamais avoir été aussi heureuse. A partir d'aujourd'hui plus question de repartir, son frère l'avait suffisamment manqué durant ses derniers mois.

_ Juvia ! Cette exclamation avait été poussé par Erza qui se précipita sur la bleue, la rouquine lui offrit une étreinte forte, presque étouffante.

_ Contente de te revoir Erza ! Rigola t-elle devant l'enthousiasme de sa belle-sœur.

Si Jellal et Erza n'étaient pas encore mariés, Juvia la considérait déjà comme un membre de sa famille.

Quand les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent, c'est Jellal qui remplaça sa petite-amie et il étreint sa sœur avec force.

Malgré les emails et les conversations via webcam son frère lui avait beaucoup manqué.

_ Juvia aimerait beaucoup rester plus longtemps mais elle a rendez-vous.

_ Oh vraiment ? Fit Erza d'un ton entendu.

Juvia leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Pas ce genre de rendez-vous, soupira t-elle.

_ Alors passe une bonne journée ! S'exclama l'ensemble de la famille en la laissant partir.

Juvia sortit de l'appartement avec un grand sourire, elle traversa le couloir qui brillait de propreté, et elle descendu au rez-de-chaussée grâce à l'ascenseur.

L'appartement dans lequel ils vivaient était vraiment confortable, bien sûr elle ne s'y sentira jamais aussi chez elle que dans son ancienne maison, mais après réflexion Juvia avait vraiment besoin de partir loin de Magnolia.

Avec le recul Juvia se rendait compte que rester dans la maison où sa mère s'était faite tuée n'était pas sain. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps avant d'y retourner.

Jellal était lui aussi venu vivre à Crocus. Erza et lui avaient prit un petit appart' rien qu'à eux où ils apprenaient à vivre ensemble.

Juvia était heureuse pour eux, elle espérait vraiment que ces deux là resteraient ensemble.

La bleue parcourue les rues de Crocus et elle se dirigea tranquillement vers le lieu du rendez-vous qui se trouvait pas loin de l'hôpital.

La ville portait bien son nom, elle était lumineuse et fleuris. Les touristes s'émerveillaient à cause de l'architecture et de la beauté des lieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle aperçut à la terrasse d'un café Levy, Lucy et Gadjeel.

La bleue les salua avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

Ils furent tous éblouis par sa bonne humeur et cela rendit Lucy nostalgique car elle n'avait plus vu son amie ainsi depuis des années.

La blonde vint la prendre dans ses bras, suivit par Levy. Gadjeel se contenta de lui tapoter la tête avec un grand sourire.

_ Alors comme ça tu es de retour ? Ça signifie que tu ne voyageras plus ? Fit Lucy.

_ Pas avant un moment en tout cas, ces voyages à travers le continent étaient géniaux mais Jellal nous à beaucoup manqué et vous aussi vous m'avez manqué.

_ Sept mois c'est long ! Tu as raté beaucoup de chose telle que les fiançailles de Mirajane et Laxus. Avertit la constellationiste.

La bleue en écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_ Le mariage est prévu pour quand ? S'extasia t-elle.

_ Ils n'ont pas encore choisit une date révéla Levy.

_ Cana et Grey sont ensemble, ne me demande pas comment c'est arrivé, même moi j'y crois toujours pas.

Juvia gloussa doucement à cette réplique mais elle reprit vite son sérieux en se souvenant d'un sujet qu'elle voulait aborder avec eux.

_ Avez-vous des nouvelles de Minerva et Jet ?

La bleue s'inquiétait un peu pour la brune, car malgré tout Minerva était sa cousine.

_ Jet m'a envoyé une photo le mois dernier, ainsi qu'un message où il disait qu'il quittait le continent et qu'il allait bien.

Levy sortit son téléphone de sa poche et lui montra la dite photo.

Celle-ci était une sorte de selfie de Jet et Minerva. Le roux souriait et tenait le téléphone, et en arrière plan Minerva lisait un livre en bikini sur un transat. La brune semblait si concentré sur l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait qu'elle ne remarquait pas son compagnon qui la photographiait.

Le sable et le soleil présent sur la photo laissait deviner qu'ils devaient se trouver sur une plage.

_ Il a aussi envoyé une carte postale à Droy il y a deux semaines. Ils sont sur l'île Coracole.

_ Juvia y est allé, elle est superbe !

_ Je suis contente qu'il aille bien, souffla Levy.

Gadjeel leva les yeux au ciel, l'inquiétude de sa petite-amie l'exaspérait, mais il se retint de faire un commentaire.

La bleue s'apprêtait à demander comment allait Sting mais elle se retint à temps. Durant les derniers mois elle s'était évertuée à ne pas penser au blond, et elle avait presque réussit mais sept mois n'avaient pas suffit à effacer le blond de sa mémoire, et pourtant durant ses voyages Juvia était occupée à faire de nouvelles rencontre et on aurait pu penser qu'elle l'avait oublié, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

La conversation continua ainsi, ils échangèrent des informations banales, Lucy se plaignit de Natsu qui n'était pas capable de faire le ménage derrière lui. Levy et Gadjeel parlèrent de leur nouvelle vie à deux et le brun se plaignit des livres qui prenaient toute la place dans leur minuscule appartement.

Juvia les quitta deux heures plus tard et elle continua à se promener en ville en profitant des rayons du soleil qui caressait sa peau.

_ Juvia ?

La bleue se retourna avec un grand sourire en reconnaissant la voix de son cousin.

Ce dernier était en compagnie de Yukino. La bleue fut réellement heureuse de les voir, le brun aussi si bien qu'il s'autorisa à sourire.

Yukino voulu tout savoir de ses voyages ce que la bleue lui raconta avec enthousiasme, Rogue de son côté écouta attentivement tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les trois

A un moment Yukino s'arrêta devant un magasin de chaussure ce qui retint toute son attention. Les cousins purent alors être un peu seuls.

_ Sting sait que nous nous sommes envoyé des messages pendant ces derniers mois déclara t-il abruptement.

Juvia baissa la tête à cette phrase.

_ Comment a-t-il réagit ? Questionna t-elle du bout des lèvres.

_ Disons juste qu'il a été en colère contre moi. On s'est disputé et j'ai laissé échapper que tu sortais avec un certain Léon.

Il y a trois mois de cela alors que Julius était allé rendre visite à une vielle connaissance, du nom de Jura, ce dernier leur avait présenté son protégé Léon Bastia, ce dernier avait immédiatement flashé sur Juvia. La bleue avait été flatté à tel point qu'elle avait accepté de sortir au cinéma avec lui.

Juvia avait cru que sortir avec un autre aurait été une bonne solution mais dès le premier baiser elle s'était rendu compte que tout était plus fade avec Léon.

Avec Léon ça n'avait pas tenu plus de deux semaines et ils s'étaient séparé en bon termes.

Juvia avait confié cette petite amourette à Lucy qui visiblement ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue.

_ J'ai entendu Lucy en parler avec Erza.

_ Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ?! S'exclama t-elle. Son visage avait pâlit en apprenant que Sting était au courant.

_ Tu ne sembles pas t'en rendre compte mais ton départ l'a drôlement amoché, il n'allait pas bien et il devait tourner la page ! J'ai donc fait en sorte qu'il tourne la page. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait !

Juvia baissa la tête en entendant ce dernier détail. Sting avait-il recommencé à sortir avec des filles ? Cette pensée serra son cœur, mais d'un autre côté elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir.

_ Tu lui as dit que Juvia sortait avec Léon pour qu'il oublie Juvia souffla t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Tu as beau être ma cousine, Sting passera toujours avant toi avoua Rogue sans mâcher ses mots.

Il avait dû ramasser Sting à la petite cuillère après le départ de la mage donc pas question de prendre des gants avec elle.

Juvia hocha doucement la tête. Toute sa bonne humeur venait de disparaître d'un seul coup.

_ Hey vous deux ! s'exclama Yukino en revenant vers ceux qu'elle avait laissé à l'extérieur du magasin.

_ Juvia va rentrer, elle se sent un peu fatigué tout d'un coup mentit-elle.

La mage d'eau leur fit un bref au revoir et s'en alla avec un sourire crispé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Gronda Yukino une fois la bleue partit.

_ Je lui ai juste dit la vérité dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Yukino leva les yeux au ciel, connaissant son petit-ami il avait dû lui dire des choses blessantes.

_ Rentrons à la maison déclara t-elle en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

.

.

.

Rogue et Yukino rentrèrent à leur appartement dix minutes plus tard. Ils furent accueillis par Frosh qui vint se frotter à la jambe du brun mais aussi par le cri de Sting.

Ce dernier était assit sur le canapé du salon, Lector se reposait à ses côtés, à peine perturbé par les cris de son maître. Ce dernier était si absorbé par son jeu de combat qu'il ne remarqua même pas le couple.

_ Salut Sting fit Yukino en se dirigeant directement dans sa chambre.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un signe de la main puis il continua à appuyer frénétiquement sur son joystick et à crier à son personnage des encouragements et à insulter son adversaire.

Rogue se contenta de se vautrer sur le canapé en face de celui du blond.

Cet appartement était presque identique à l'ancien, à la différence que celui-ci était légèrement plus petit, peut –être étais-ce dû au faites qu'ils y vivaient à trois maintenant, contrairement à celui de Magnolia Yukino s'y était installée définitivement.

_ J'ai vu Juvia aujourd'hui.

Sting détourna les yeux de l'écran et les reporta sur son meilleur ami, il cessa aussi tout mouvement sur le joystick.

Le blond resta un moment à fixer Rogue sans vraiment le voir, puis quand il se rendit compte qu'il le fixait depuis trop longtemps il sembla prendre pied avec la réalité et il reprit sa partie. Mais son inattention lui avait coûté sa victoire.

_ Merde ! Grogna t-il en recommençant sa partie.

_ C'est tout ce que ça te fais ?

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Dit-il à moitié absorber dans son jeu, Juvia fait ce qu'elle veut, comme tu l'as si bien dit elle a tourné la page, donc je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

Pour appuyer ses mots le personnage du jeu asséna un grand coup de poing qui mit son adversaire K.O , sous le cri de joie d'un Sting content d'avoir gagné.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et les épaules puis il décida de retrouver sa petite amie dans leur chambre.

Il se retourna une dernière fois et vit Sting totalement concentré dans son jeu.

' _Il ment vraiment mal'_ songea t-il en disparaissant derrière une porte.

Quand Sting vit qu'il était seul, il lâcha son joystick avec un soupir.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et lâcha un second soupir.

Ces émotions étaient partagées entre la colère et la joie. Il était aussi stressé à l'idée de la revoir.

Il détestait se sentir aussi bouleversé!

Soudainement il sentit Lector se glisser sur ses genoux, comme pour le réconforter.

Amusé par ce geste, il prit son chat contre lui.

_ Toi tu n'iras nulle part hein ?

_ Meow !

_ Et voilà que je parle à un chat ! S'exclama t-il.

.  
.

.

La rentrée arriva rapidement, cette année était spéciale car Wendy retournait pour la première fois dans un établissement scolaire depuis quatre ans. La bleue était un peu intimidé à l'idée de se retrouver parmi tous ces gens, mais Juvia et Jellal la rassura.

Ils l'accompagnèrent même jusqu'au collège. Elle portait l'uniforme traditionnel c'est-à-dire un sailor fuku bleu marine et blanc avec un petit foulard rouge au cou.

_ Kawaii ! S'extasia Juvia devant sa petite sœur.

_ Si un garçon t'harcèle, tu lui donne un bon coup dans l'entre jambe ! S'exclama Jellal en glissant une bombe au poivre dans l'une des poches du sac à dos de sa sœur.

_ Ils grandissent si vite murmura Julius avec un regard ému.

Wendy grimaça un peu devant la scène que faisait sa famille devant les grilles de son école.

Son père, car elle le considérait comme un tel, avait versé une petite larme et il tendait un mouchoir à Juvia qui était toute aussi émue, d'un autre côté Jellal lui rappelait quelque prise de combat en cas d'agression.

_ Ça va aller assura Wendy en voulant couper court à cette scène gênante.

Depuis ces derniers mois, elle contrôlait mieux sa magie, donc elle avait été autorisée à reprendre une scolarité normale, de plus Wendy avait vraiment envie d'être normale et d'avoir une vie normale.

_ Passe une bonne journée dirent-ils tous d'une voix émue.

La bleue tourna les talons et elle se mêla doucement à la foule d'élève, elle les regarda une dernière fois avec un sourire avant de franchir les grilles de l'établissement.

_ Notre bébé n'est plus un bébé souffla Juvia et Jellal d'une voix nostalgique.

Ils restèrent plantés là durant quelques instants, puis Juvia se rendit compte qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller en cours.

_ Oh la ! Juvia va être en retard ! Au revoir vous deux ! s'exclama t-elle en se mettant à courir.

Jellal la regarda partir avec un petit sourire

_ On rentre à la maison ? Interrogea Julius à son fils.

_ Ouaip ! Il faut que je cherche du travaille moi !

_ Oui moi aussi, il faut que je fasse quelque chose de mes journées, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi.

_ On pourrait chercher ensemble, proposa Jellal.

_ Bonne idée fiston !

Sur ce ils rentrèrent ensemble.

Juvia de son côté arriva tout juste à l'heure, elle se précipita dans l'amphithéâtre déjà bondé. Elle vit plus loin Levy qui elle aussi suivait les cours de psychologie.

Le cours se poursuivit et durant la matinée la bleue visita le campus, elle découvrit les nouveaux cours et revu certains de ses anciens camarades de lycée.

Juvia redoutait autant qu'elle attendait de voir Sting mais à sa grande surprise elle ne le croisa pas au cours, ni même dans les couloirs.

Vers midi ne l'ayant pas vu, elle ressentit un léger soulagement à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir croisé.

Elle se dirigea alors vers un petit resto pas très loin du campus où ses amis lui avait donné rendez-vous pour le déjeuner.

Elle y entra sans vraiment faire attention puis elle s'installa à une table du fond et consulta le menu en silence.

.

_ Hé oh Sting tu m'écoutes !

Le blond sursauta en voyant la main de Natsume passer devant son visage.

_ Tu rêvasses au lieu de travailler. Soupira t-elle en prenant des plats pour les amener à la salle.

Sting reprit son travail à la plonge en silence, le blond ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait choisit ce job, à vrai dire avec l'argent de son héritage il n'avait pas besoin de travailler avant ses 30 ans mais ayant refusé d'aller à l'université, il avait besoin d'occuper ses journées.

Sting continua à frotter les assiettes comme il le faisait depuis le mois de juillet, ce job n'était pas super bien payé mais il y avait rencontré des gens super comme Natsume ou son petit-ami Yume.

Ce dernier travaillait en tant que commis de cuisine.

_ Sting arrête de rêvasser ces assiettes ne vont pas se laver toute seules ! s'écria Natsume en revenant à la cuisiner.

_ La table trois veut notre salade du jour ! dit-elle au chef qui relégua la tâche à Yume.

Ce dernier la fit en un rien de temps et quand il eut finit il déclara que c'était l'heure de sa pause, il fit un clin d'œil à sa petite-amie qui comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait.

Natsume se dirigea alors vers Sting qui récurait une casserole au fond de la cuisine.

_ Sting-chan , tu peux me rendre un service.

_ Laisse moi deviner dit-il en se tournant vers la jolie petite brune aux formes généreuse. Tu vas me demander de te remplacer pour que tu puisses aller bécoter ton mec pendant sa pause. J'ai raison ?

_ Tu me connais de mieux en mieux ! S'enthousiasma t-elle.

Sting leva les yeux au ciel et Natsume lui claqua un baiser sur la joue pour le remercier.

_ Je te revaudrais ça s'écria t-elle en partant.

_ C'est la troisième fois cette semaine grogna t-il en s'essuyant les mains dans son torchon.

Il prit la commande de la table trois et il lut sur un post-il laissé à son égard que le client avait aussi commandé un soda.

Il dût alors remplir un verre et il l'apporta sur le plateau, il repéra rapidement la table trois et il s'y dirigea sans vraiment faire attention à qui y était assit, ses pensées étaient pleine de Juvia et il n'avait pas la tête à pensée au job.

_ Voilà votre boisson dit-il d'un ton monocorde en saisissant le verre du plateau.

_ Sting ?

Cette voix le fit se figer et quand il croisa le regard bleu de Juvia la surprise lui fit glisser le verre des mains et tout le contenu atterrit sur la robe de Juvia, et le verre se brisa à ses pieds.

_ Oh merde ! S'exclama t-il catastrophé.

Son boss allait surement piquer une crise à cause de ça mais à ce moment il était juste sous le choc de la voir ici.

Il sortit seulement de sa léthargie en la voyant essayer de réparer les dégâts sur sa robe.

Il déposa alors le plateau.

_ Sting est-ce que ça va ? Questionna Sasuya l'un des serveurs.

_ Heu ouais je vais l'emmener se débarbouiller, est-ce que tu peux me nettoyer ça s'il te plaît.

Sasuya acquiesça et l'observa prendre la main de la cliente et l'emmener jusqu'aux toilettes du personnels.

Juvia ne songea pas une seule seconde à le repousser tant ce contact était électrisant et lui avait manqué.

Une fois arrivé aux toilettes Sting la lâcha et il prit une tonne de papier toilettes avec lequel il essaya de minimiser les dégâts d'un soda rouge sur une robe bleu ciel.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, la robe est fichue dit-elle d'un ton gêné.

Elle avait les joues rouges car Sting remontait sa robe en voulant enlever la tâche.

Le blond ne remarqua même pas que le sous-vêtement de la jeune fille était apparent.

Soudainement la porte des toilettes fut ouverte. Et Sting blanchit considérablement en voyant son patron, monsieur Sazake-san, un petit homme trapu qui se laissait facilement aller à la colère. Ce dernier en voyant Sting qui remontait la robe de la bleue ne fit même pas attention au mouchoir qui l'essuyait.

_ Sting c'est quoi ce bordel !

_ Sazake-san ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez tenta t-il.

_ Tu bécotes ta copine dans mon restaurant ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là au lieu d'être à la plonge.

_ Je faisais le service dit-il peu impressionné par l'homme devant lui. J'ai juste renversé un verre.

_ Tu as renversé un verre ! Encore ! Tu bécotes ta copine et en plus tu n'es pas à ton poste ! Tu es viré !

Sting et Juvia écarquillèrent les yeux à cause du choc.

_ Mais c'est totalement injuste !

_ Je ne veux pas t'entendre petit con ! Tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages.

Sting ne se le laissa pas dire deux fois, de toute façon il ne tenait pas tant que ça à ce job.

Il alla donc à son vestiaire pour récupérer son sac à dos et il y croisa Natsume et Yume bien occupé.

_ Merci beaucoup Nat' ! J'ai été renvoyé !

Il prit ses affaires et il s'en alla sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de parler. Il trouva Juvia qui l'attendait devant la porte du vestiaire, elle non plus ne savait pas quoi dire.

_ Suis moi dit-il en lui empoignant la main pour l'inciter à le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à l'arrière du resto dans une ruelle où il y avait peu de passage.

Sting qui remarquait que sa main était encore dans celle de la bleue, la retira à toute vitesse malgré le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit.

Il observa un instant Juvia, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'aujourd'hui, ses cheveux étaient lisses et semblait plus doux qu'à l'accoutumé, ses joues rouges et son air timide la rendait encore plus craquante.

Bon sang qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Sept mois à ne pas pouvoir la toucher ! Sept mois sans la voir ! Sept mois de torture.

Mais il était plus fort que ça, il avait surpassé ça, il était passé à autre chose et même si la voir le chamboulait, il se refusait de paraître faible.

_ Que tu faisais ici ? Interrogea t-il.

_ Juvia avait rendez-vous avec…

' _Elle a osé l'emmener ici'_ songea Sting avec une rage contenue, il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la suite. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Juvia, surprise par ce départ précipité le suivit.

_ Sting qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

_ Lâche moi les basques Juvia, je ne suis pas d'humeur à te parler.

Sur ces mots dits avec plein d'aigreur il s'en alla sans lui jeter un regard.

Juvia sentit sa poitrine se tordre même si elle n'en montrait rien, les mots et l'attitude de Sting l'attristait beaucoup.

' _C'est toi qui a décidé de partir, maintenant assume le_' se répéta t-elle de nombreuse fois. Au final elle envoya un message à Lucy en lui disant qu'elle annulait le rendez-vous.

Soudainement elle ne se sentait plus d'humeur à déjeuner. Tout cela lui avait coupé l'appétit.

.

.

Bien plus loin de Crocus et bien loin de Fiore, dans un petit pays bien éloigné des problèmes de couple de Juvia : Il se trouvait une station balnéaire très côté, elle possédait les meilleurs casinos du pays, mieux encore que ceux d'Akane Resort, elle possédait aussi un hôtel qui se trouvait en face de la mer.

A l'intérieur de l'une des chambres les plus chères de l'hôtel se trouvait Jet. Le rouquin était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon noir et il tenait un appareil photo à la main.

Il se trouvait actuellement à genoux sur son lit king size, très occupé à prendre des photos de sa petite-amie qui était endormie.

Cette dernière lui offrait une vision aussi angélique qu'érotique, elle était allongé nue, à peine couverte d'un drap en soie blanche.

La lumière du soleil qui inondait la pièce à travers la baie vitrée, caressait doucement sa peau albâtre.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre une autre photo, il remarqua que Minerva papillonnait des yeux.

Elle mit quelque seconde avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, elle poussa alors un grognement.

_ Ne fait pas de photo de moi si je ne suis pas maquillé grogna t-elle.

_ Mais tu es si jolie le matin roucoula t-il en reposant l'appareil sur la table de chevet.

Il se pencha vers la brune pour l'embrasser mais cette dernière l'arrêta d'une main.

_ Mon haleine est terrible. Avoua t-elle.

_ Je m'en fiche !

Sur ces mots il l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux, bien que sensuelle car seul un drap séparait leurs corps.

Bientôt Jet recula et il sourit.

_ Tu avais raison ton haleine est terrible. La taquina t-il.

Il reçut une petite tape derrière la tête et la brune le fit basculer et inversa leur position.

_ Pourquoi tu fais des photos de moi ?

_ Je te l'ai dit tu es belle en dormant.

_ Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour les envoyer à Levy et Droy ?

Jet bafouilla quelque chose d'incompressible, mais il préféra se taire devant le regard transperçant de la brune.

_ Ne me mens pas, je sais que tu leur envoie de tes nouvelles.

_ Je…

_ S'il te manque tant que cela tu n'as qu'à repartir et les retrouver !

Jet soupira, il savait que ce ton plein d'arrogance cachait les insécurités de la brune. Elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille.

_ Je ne vais nulle part, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

Sur ce il lui claqua un baiser sur les lèvres et retira ce fichu drap qui les séparait.

Minerva se laissa aller et en oublia l'objet de son angoisse.

.

.

.

Les jours avaient passé depuis le renvoi de Sting et depuis ce jour il n'avait pas revu Juvia. Cette dernière faisait d'ailleurs tout son possible pour ne pas le voir, car elle craignait leur prochain face à face.

Ce fut un week-end que la situation se débloqua entre eux.

Lucy avait organisé une fête à son appartement et elle y avait invité un peu tout le monde.

Juvia se préparait pour y aller avec Erza, cette dernière l'attendait dans le salon tandis que la bleue finissait de se lisser les cheveux.

Tout du moins c'est comme cela que Jellal la trouva en entrant dans la salle de bain.

_ Tu te fais belle ?

A cette question Juvia haussa les épaules.

_ Pour Sting ?

Juvia reposa son fer à lisser et se retourna vers son frère.

_ Juvia ne se fait belle pour personne claqua t-elle d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'Erza m'a dit, il paraît que quand tu l'as croisé hier tu as changé de rue.

Juvia ne chercha même pas à démentir.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu le déteste tu devrais être content.

_ Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je me réjouis de votre rupture ?

_ Parce que tu t'en réjouis !

_ Sting ne te mérite pas. Ou tout du moins jusqu'à ce que je le voie se faire attaquer à la place de Wendy, ce mec m'énerve mais je dois reconnaitre qu'il n'a pas que des défauts. De plus il te rendait heureuse.

_ Il me mentait.

_ Tu lui as mentit aussi à propos de tes pouvoirs et s'il ne t'avait pas suivit ce soir là tu continuerais à lui mentir.

_ Oh kami-sama ! s'exclama t-elle avec un sourire amusé, tu le défens !

_ Il faut croire que j'ai changé d'avis sur lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

_ Son regard quand tu es parti.

_ Son regard ? S'étonna la mage d'eau.

_ L'espoir avait disparu de ses yeux.

Jellal quitta la salle de bain après un regard lourd de sens.

Juvia resta pensive de longue minute avant de se décider à rejoindre Erza pour aller à la fête.

Les deux amies y arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, le petit appartement était bondé de monde dont elles ne connaissaient pas la moitié.

De la musique électro retentissait dans tout l'appartement et tout le monde dansaient, d'autres se faufilaient jusqu'aux boissons, les lumières étaient semblable à celles des boites de nuit.

_ Hey les filles ! Le cri de Lucy attira leur attention. La blonde avança vers elle avec un verre à la main et les invita à entrer.

Erza alla rejoindre Mira au fond de la pièce tandis que Juvia alla chercher une boisson. La musique était assourdissante et tout le monde semblait s'amuser, elle repéra Orga et Rufus qui dansaient avec une petite brune, chacun souhaitant attirer son attention. Cette scène fit sourire la bleue car la petite brune tentait au mieux de s'éloigner de ces deux là.

Le regard de la bleue fut ensuite attiré par une chevelure blonde en bataille qu'elle pourrait reconnaitre entre mille.

Sting était entrain de littéralement se frotter contre une jolie fille, elle avait des cheveux bleus clair et elle n'hésitait pas à passer ses bras autour du cou du blond. Quand elle lui vola un baiser, Juvia sentit la morsure de la jalousie étreindre son cœur.

Elle se sentit mal, très mal. Elle était jalouse et si elle ne se contrôlait pas elle aurait attrapé cette fille par les cheveux et lui aurait collé une bonne paire de claque, mais elle n'en fit rien.

Car Sting avait le droit d'agir ainsi, elle avait rompu, et elle avait elle-même eu une petite aventure durant l'un de ses voyages, alors Sting était dans son bon droit.

Juvia détourna le regard et elle chercha une échappatoire, qu'elle trouva en la chambre de Lucy.

Elle n'avait juste pas remarqué le regard qu'avait posé Sting sur elle en la voyant partir, il se désintéressa vite de la petite bleue contre lui et suivit instinctivement son ex petite-amie.

Malgré les cris outrés de la jeune fille il n'hésita pas à suivre Juvia quand il avait remarqué son regard blessé.

Juvia entra dans la chambre où un couple était occupé à se bécoter.

La bleue se figea face à ce spectacle, elle mit quelque seconde avant de réagir et à tourner les talons pour s'en aller, mais en se retournant Sting était là et lui barrait le passage. Elle se cogna contre son torse moulé par un V-neck.

Il jeta un regard blasé au couple qu'il connaissait bien.

_ Natsume, Yume dégagez !

Ils ne se le laissèrent pas dire deux fois à cause du regard froid du blond. De plus c'était de leur faute si le blond s'était fait renvoyé donc ils lui devaient bien ça.

Il fit signe à la bleue de rentrer ce qu'elle fit sans discuter.

_ Ce ne serait pas toi Juvia ? Questionna Natsume avec curiosité. Sting m'a beaucoup parlé toi ! Tu es celle qui a brisé son petit cœur !

_ Dégage Natsume tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Grogna t-il en lui claquant la porte à la figure.

Une fois la porte fermée, la musique était tout de suite moins forte.

Juvia alla se mettre à la fenêtre où il pleuvait à l'extérieur.

_ A quoi tu joues Juvia ?

La bleue ignora la question, d'abord elle essayait de digérer ce que cette fille lui avait révélé.

Elle ne sentit même pas le blond s'approcher d'elle, ce ne fut que quand il lui saisit le bras, qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

_ A quoi tu joues ? Répéta t-il. Pourquoi tu t'es enfui.

La bleue détourna le regard de ses yeux inquisiteurs et conserva le silence.

_ Très bien, si tu n'as rien à dire alors j'ai un canon qui m'attend sur la piste de danse !

Sur ce il tourna les talons et s'éloigna de la bleue. Sting préféra oublier son ex pour se concentrer sur Nya qui lui avait déjà promit une nuit avec elle.

Mais au moment d'abaisser la poignée de la porte, Juvia apparut devant lui et bloqua la porte avec son corps.

_ Bordel Juvia ! Il t'arrive quoi là !

_ N'y va pas murmura t-elle les yeux baissés.

_ Hein ?

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle avait chuchoté

_ N'y va pas répéta t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_ Et pourquoi je ferrais ça ? N'es-tu pas la première à avoir un petit ami ? Comment s'appelle t-il encore ? Léon je crois.

La bleue ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle finit par balbutier :

_ Désolé.

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? On n'était pas ensemble de toute façon, tu couches avec qui tu veux ! Cette phrase qui se voulait nonchalante sortit amère.

_ Juvia n'a jamais couché avec lui !

_ Je m'en fiche.

Il mentait, biens sûr qu'il ne s'en fichait pas, bien au contraire il était plutôt soulagé, même si le fait qu'elle l'ait remplacé aussi vite lui soit resté en travers de la gorge.

_ Tu fais ce que tu veux, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Maintenant j'aimerais bien sortir.

_ Pourquoi tu agis comme cela ? Comme si Juvia t'avais trahi…

_ C'est toi qui est partit je te signale ! Cria t-il. Tu voudrais que je sois gentil avec toi alors que tu m'a clairement mit hors de ta vie.

Juvia hallucina face à ce cri.

_ Sting tu sembles oublier que Juvia est partit à cause de ton mensonge, parce que Juvia n'arrivait plus à te faire confiance !

_ Tu n'avais pas à partir ! Tu aurais pu rester ! Tu m'as prévenu à dix putains de minute de ton départ ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me faire à l'idée, je n'ai pas pu te demander de ne pas le faire, tu m'as mit sur le fait accomplis ! Tu es partie et à peine 4 mois plus tard tu te trouves un autre gars !

_ Donc c'est ça le problème ! C'est que Juvia soit sortit avec Léon ?

_ Oui ! C'est précisément le problème ! Tu t'en es remise si bien que je crois que tu ne m'aimais pas autant que tu le disais.

Sting su qu'il avait fait une boulette au moment où la pluie avait commencé à battre plus fort sur le carreau de la vitre.

_ Tu oses me dire ça à moi ? La bleue qui parlait à la première personne n'était pas forcément bon signe. Tu oses me faire une crise de jalousie, alors que tu m'as trahi ! Cria t-elle avec rage.

_ Tu as menti, tu t'es moqué, tu as manipulé Juvia ! Et pourtant Juvia aurait pu donner sa vie pour toi ! Juvia à garder ta foutue veste teddy malgré la rupture ! Juvia s'est associée à un homme horrible parce qu'elle savait que les humains étaient condamnés si elle ne faisait rien(*) ! Juvia a rejoins Gemma pour garantir ta sécurité ! Ma famille n'aurait rien eu ! Mais toi oui alors Juvia a tout fait pour te protéger ! Malgré les mensonges Juvia aurait put se sacrifié pour toi, alors si quelqu'un doit être énervé c'est bien Juvia !

_ Alors pourquoi tu m'as remplacé ?

_ Pour t'oublier et passer à autre chose, mais…Juvia n'avait pu aller plus loin qu'un petit baiser de temps en temps, avec Léon on est resté ensemble deux semaines et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

_...

_ Parce qu'il n'était pas toi ! Il n'avait pas ton arrogance, ton humour ou même tes yeux. Juvia a voulu t'oublier parce que ton mensonge m'a presque fait péter les plombs ! Juvia à songer pendant un instant à inonder Magnolia car après tout rien de bon ne lui était arrivé là bas.

_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir détruite?

_ Parce que ça t'aurais blessé. Tu vois Sting ! Malgré tout ce que tu as fait, Juvia n'a pas pu t'en vouloir bien longtemps, elle a voulu te croire dès que tu lui as dit l'aimer.

_ Je suis sortit avec des filles quand j'ai appris pour Léon. Dit-il soudainement.

La bleue s'en doutait.

_ Mais je n'ai jamais put aller jusqu'au bout avec elle.

La bleue conserva le silence mais au fond d'elle, la jalousie diminuait un peu, au fond elle était soulagée, même si c'était profondément égoïste de sa part.

_ Tout est de ta faute ! s'exclama t-il soudainement. Avant tout était bien dans ma vie ! Mais depuis que je te connais rien ne va plus !

_ La faute de Juvia ? Hallucina t-elle. C'est de **ta** faute ! C'était **ton** pari ! C'était **ton** choix ! Et maintenant c'est **tes** conséquences !

_ Tomber amoureux de toi a été la pire erreur de ma vie.

_ Et moi de la mienne.

Après s'être craché ces mots tout deux se regardèrent avec colère et intensité comme s'ils étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains mais au lieu de ça ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser avec avidité.

Leur bouches de dévoraient littéralement et formaient un ballet désordonné.

Les mains caressaient la peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, la robe de Juvia fut enlevée à une vitesse sans précédent tandis que le T-shirt de Sting se faisait arracher et qu'une bouche fiévreuse parcourait le torse du blond. Juvia poussa Sting sur le lit et se mit au dessus de lui pour mieux savourer cette peau qui lui avait tant manqué.

.

.

.

_ Nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça chuchota Juvia tandis qu'elle se calait dans les bras de Sting.

Ils venaient de faire l'amour, comme des bêtes. Ça n'avait pas été doux, ça avait juste été sexuel.

_ Je ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère ? S'enquit le blond qui craignait d'y être allé trop fort.

La bleue secoua négativement la tête.

_ Mes griffures ne t'on pas fait mal au moins ? Interrogea la bleue à son tour.

Sting grimaça, car son dos serait marqué pendant quelque jour.

_ Je survivrais.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux et Sting n'aimait pas ça. Il avait beau se persuader qu'il avait tourné la page, il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même, il aimait encore Juvia et le simple fait qu'il soit dans ses bras en était la preuve. Il voulait une deuxième chance mais il savait que s'excuser ne servait à rien, il devait juste attendre que la bleue face un choix.

_ Nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça répéta t-elle en se décollant de lui.

Il la laissa faire sans rien dire et la regarda s'habiller.

_ Tu fuis encore dit-il en se redressant.

_ Juvia ne fuit pas dit-elle en enfilant sa robe avec hâte.

_ Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais, tu ne sais faire que ça. Tu fuis ! Tu as fuis tes pouvoirs car tu avais peur de ne pas pouvoir les contrôler, tu as fuis la compagnie des autres en t'isolant dans les toilettes, tu m'as fui il y a sept mois et aujourd'hui tu fuis encore.

_ Juvia ne veux pas vivre en ayant peur que tu lui mentes tout le temps !

_ Je veux juste une seconde chance ! Bordel tu vois ce que tu me fais là !? Je te supplie ! Qu'est-il te faut de plus ! Je suis venu te chercher quand tu avais rejoins Gemma, j'ai gardé ton secret, je me suis fait frappé par ton frère, on m'a insulté à cause de ce que je t'avais fait et j'ai enduré en silence parce que je le méritais mais là j'en ai marre de supplier, on dirait que tu veux juste me faire souffrir, que c'est juste une vengeance.

Juvia s'apprêtait à répliquer, à le traiter de pauvre type mais à la place elle se tut.

Bien sur que non, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, mais… l'idée qu'il expérimente ce qu'elle avait ressentit avait traversé son esprit.

Si Juvia refusait de lui laisser une chance c'était parce qu'elle avait l'impression que tout était faux entre eux. Leur rencontre avait été calculé, leur amour aussi, et tout cela dans un but précis. Juvia n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir été aussi naïve. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir le sentiment de trahison et elle ne savait pas si lui laisser une autre chance leur serait bénéfique. Après tout, Sting pourrait bien lui mentir, la manipuler. Il était doué pour ça.

Juvia finit de se rhabiller en silence.

Sting en voyant son attitude, il agrippa son T-shirt avec rage, il remit son jeans et il s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie.

La bleue quitta à son tour la soirée, oubliant même de prévenir Erza.

Elle sortit de l'immeuble de Lucy et au dehors la pluie tombait violemment, elle aperçut seulement au loin Sting qui s'en allait à pas rapide, il ne se souciait guère de la pluie, il ne faisait qu'avancer pour s'éloigner de la source son chagrin.

En le voyant partir Juvia fut tenté de lui courir après mais elle changea d'avis et le regarda partir loin d'elle, sa vue troublée par la pluie et les larmes rendaient la silhouette de Sting floue.

Ce dernier ruminait ses pensées et il y était si accaparé qu'il ne sentit plus qu'il ne vit la voiture foncer sur lui tandis qu'il traversait la rue.

La bleue écarquilla les yeux en voyant la voiture heurter de plein fouet le blond. Un cri strident s'échappa alors de sa bouche quand le corps inerte de Sting retomba sur le sol. Ses jambes furent comme coupé et elle s'effondra au sol en volant courir jusqu'à lui.

Les eaux se déchaînèrent après cela, la pluie battait plus violemment comme si elle essayait de lui faire mal, sa vue n'était pas clair et sa tête tournait, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler et soudain le corps de Sting devint flou et seul le noir l'entoura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Juvia se releva en sursaut, les yeux écarquiller, un cri s'échappa de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler.

Elle jeta un bref regard autour d'elle, la pièce était obscure, elle identifia son environnement et quand elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, la place à côté d'elle était vide.

Des larmes se mirent alors à coulé en se souvenant de ce cauchemar horrible qui était en réalité un vrai souvenir.

Soudainement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et une silhouette masculine apparut.

Il alluma la lumière et en voyant le visage ravagé de Juvia il sauta sur le lit et alla étreindre la bleue.

_ Shhh, je suis là.

Juvia sentit à nouveau l'air circuler dans ses poumons quand elle sentit Sting l'étreindre, sa voix la rassura et elle se détendit.

_ C'est encore le cauchemar de mon accident ?

Juvia hocha vivement la tête, incapable de parler.

_ Je suis là, je vais bien, je ne suis pas mort okay alors arrête de pleurer murmura t-il à son oreille.

Sting soupira, il avait peu de souvenir de cet accident, il savait juste qu'il avait quitté la soirée de Lucy et que la seconde d'après c'était le trou noir, il s'était réveillé une semaine plus tard, il semblerait qu'il soit resté dans le coma pendant sept jours.

Depuis cet accident 6 ans s'était écoulé.

Sting saisit le menton de son épouse et il l'embrassa doucement pour bien lui prouver qu'il était là.

Juvia s'en était beaucoup voulu pour l'accident, au point qu'elle ait affirmée que la malédiction de la pluie avait encore frappé.

Sting qui avait été sous antidouleurs pendant son discours, lui avait juste claqué un baiser sur les lèvres et s'était endormit.

Cette accident avait tout de même eut l'effet positif de les remettre ensemble. Sting avait d'abord prit cela pour de la pitié mais la bleue avait juste réalisé que la vie était trop courte pour s'embarrasser de casse-tête.

Bien sûr la confiance avait mit du temps à être rétablit mais ils avaient finit par régler ce problème.

_ Où étais-tu ? Interrogea la bleue toujours un peu inquiète qu'il n'est pas été à ses côtés au beau milieu de la nuit.

_ La faim m'a réveillé j'étais entrain de me faire un sandwich. Viens avec moi je vais te faire un truc à manger.

Et sur ce les deux époux rejoignirent leur cuisine et le blond se mit à cuisiner tandis que Juvia le regardait faire avec des yeux attendrit.

Ils s'étaient mariés l'an dernier sur un coup de tête, ça avait été une petite cérémonie avec seulement les proches, tous les invités avait répondu présent sauf Minerva.

Jet était venu lui, il avait dit que Minerva n'était pas venu car Yuki était trop jeune pour voyager sur une aussi longue distance. Juvia pensait au contraire que Minerva se punissait encore de ce qu'elle avait fait il y a six ans. Ne pas voir ses cousins étant une punition qu'elle s'infligeait pour avoir les avoir manipuler. Juvia entretenait tout de même des conversations épistolaires avec elle, et les mages se parlaient aussi par email.

Juvia n'avait vu la petite fille de Minerva et Jet que par photo, la petite était née à l'étranger lors d'un des voyages de ses parents.

Ces deux là étaient tout le temps en voyage, ils dilapidaient la fortune de la brune, ou plutôt Minerva la dilapidait en voyage et hôtel de luxe, mais aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient parent, ils s'étaient relativement calmé et se consacrait à leur petite fille de 11 mois.

Personne n'aurait parié sur ce couple, Rogue leur avait donné un an avant que le caractère de Minerva et l'attitude collante de Jet ne les obligent à se séparer, mais le brun avait eu tord.

_ Tiens.

Le sandwich que lui tendait Sting l'arracha de ses réflexions.

_ Tu veux qu'on en parle ou tu veux retourner récupérer les quelques heures de sommeil qui nous reste avant de devoir partir pour Magnolia ?

Juvia baissa la tête et Sting comprit qu'il devrait passer le restant de la nuit à rassurer son épouse, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir en lui démontrant à quel point il était vivant en lui provoquant deux orgasmes cette nuit là.

.

.

.

Beaucoup de chose avait changé en six ans.

D'abord Erza et Jellal étaient retourné vivre à Magnolia car la capitale n'était pas l'endroit où ils voulaient élever leurs jumeaux.

Si cette grossesse n'avait étonné personne, le fait que ce soit une grossesse gémellaire avait beaucoup surprit et surtout les deux parents. Ces derniers ne s'attendaient pas à avoir des enfants aussi jeunes mais cela les comblaient de joie, surtout Jellal qui avait toujours voulu être père.

Ces six années avait aussi vu beaucoup de mariage se dérouler, en outre celui de Juvia et Sting, puis celui de Julius à une femme qu'il avait rencontré il y a trois ans, elle s'était révélée être la mère de Jenny. Autant dire que la situation avait été étrange pour eux tous. Juvia avait accepté cette relation avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Mais au fils du temps Juvia s'était habitué à la présence de Jenny et sa mère, surtout ce que cette dernière rendait son père très heureux.

La mort du père de Jenny avait fortement déprimé la veuve, surtout en apprenant tout les mensonges au sujet de sa sœur mais le destin avait été aimant en mettant Julius sur sa route.

Saraza avait elle aussi finit par épouser Macao-sensei et Sting était même le garçon d'honneur du marié. Avec les années et grâce à Juvia, les têtes blondes avaient retrouvés une relation mère/ fils normale.

Mirajane et Laxus aussi s'était marié. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été les premiers à le faire.

_ Juvia.

Son prénom souffler par Sting la coupa dans sa réflexion, le train qui les menait à Magnolia était désormais arrivé.

Ils en sortirent rapidement et sur le parking, quatre personnes qu'ils connaissaient bien les attendaient.

_ Tata !

Une petite fille aux cheveux bleus et un garçon aux cheveux rouge se mirent à courir vers Juvia qui s'accroupit pour les recevoir dans ses bras avec un sourire éblouissant.

_ Mes amours! s'exclama Juvia avec un sourire gaga.

Ses neveux venaient de fêter leurs cinq ans, ils étaient une bénédiction pour cette famille.

Erza était peut-être un peu jeune pour être mère mais ayant été orpheline elle avait toujours rêvé d'une grande famille et Jellal étant l'homme de sa vie, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps avant de former un foyer.

Après la fin des études d'Erza, il y a trois ans, la petite famille avait ré-emménagé à Magnolia pour offrir à leurs enfants un environnement plus calme que celui de la capitale. De ce fait Juvia voyait ses neveux moins souvent au grand désespoir de celle-ci.

_ Vous avez tellement grandis ! S'extasia t-elle.

Ces deux enfants étaient un parfait mélange des deux parents, Akemi était celle qui était née la première, elle avait un caractère espiègle et joviale, elle possédait une crinière bleue comme son père et elle avait aussi hérité des marques rouges autour de son œil droit.

Tatsuya le garçon, avait hérité des cheveux rouge écarlate de sa mère et de la marque autour de l'œil lui aussi, il ressemblait en tout point à Jellal. Tatsuya était de nature plus discrète ce qui contrebalançait avec le caractère de sa sœur.

_ Sting-chan ! S'écria Akemi en sauta sur le blond.

Il ne dit rien à propos du « chan », cette petite peste avait décidé de l'appeler ainsi depuis qu'elle avait apprit à parler et il s'y était habitué avec le temps.

Erza et Jellal s'approchèrent de leurs enfants et ils eurent un regard complice en voyant le couple avec leurs enfants. Sting et Juvia se débrouilleraient bien en tant que parent.

Les six embarquèrent dans la grande voiture familiale assez grande pour eux tous.

Les adultes se mirent à discuter tandis que les enfants se chamaillaient entre eux.

_ Qui d'autres est invité à cette réunion de famille ? Questionna Sting à son épouse.

_ Juvia a invité Rogue et Yukino-san, mon père et son épouse. Le mot épouse ayant été dit avec un peu difficulté, ta mère aussi est invitée avec Roméo-kun et Macao-sensei.

Sting ricana en entendant que le jeune Roméo viendrait.

_ Roméo vient surtout voir Wendy si tu veux mon avis.

_ Il a plutôt intérêt à rester tranquille s'il veut survivre ! Brailla Jellal.

Erza éclata de rire, très vite suivit par Juvia et Sting.

_ Tu n'as pas retenu la leçon beau-frère ! Le taquina le blond.

Jellal eu alors un air renfrogné, il savait qu'il était trop protecteur envers sa petite sœur mais cette dernière avait aujourd'hui 18 ans et elle était une très belle jeune femme qui attirait beaucoup les regards.

Ils arrivèrent à destination dix minutes plus tard. Jellal avait tenu à revenir habiter dans son ancienne maison malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

Avec l'argent dont ils avaient hérités, il avait pu agrandir la maison pour que toute sa famille y soit à l'aise. Avec son père ils avaient reprit la boulangerie- pâtisserie après que Mr Rozu est rendu l'âme il y a deux ans de cela. Avec sa femme comme gouteuse officielle ils proposaient les meilleures pâtisseries de la ville. Erza quant à elle, qui était une femme de naturel active, avait commencé à enseigner le karaté aux jeunes enfants dans un dojo qui avait été laissé à l'abandon. Tatsuya et Akemi y étudiaient d'ailleurs l'art du combat même si leur père les trouvait trop jeunes pour ça.

_ Tu as vraiment fait du beau boulot sur cette maison. Le félicita Juvia.

Les deux têtes bleues restèrent un moment à l'extérieur à contempler la maison de leur enfance.

_ Tu es allé voir la tombe de maman récemment ? Questionna la bleue.

_ Oui il y a deux jours avec les enfants nous avons déposé des fleurs, Akemi s'est présentée à elle et a commencé à lui parler dit-il d'une voix émue.

_ Juvia va y aller demain.

Il hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent dans la maison où les jumeaux courraient un peu partout.

Juvia les regarda avec tendresse.

_ Tu comptes un jour avoir des enfants avec l'autre abruti ? Questionna t-il avec amusement.

_ Oui c'est sûr, mais Sting n'est pas encore prêt. Et Juvia non plus.

_ Tu as invité Minerva ? Questionna t-il en changeant de sujet.

_ Oui mais Juvia n'a pas reçu de réponse, Juvia à beau lui dire que tout est oublié, elle refuse de nous voir.

_ Elle a peur de nos jugements ?

_ Elle se punit, mais il est temps qu'elle comprenne que plus personne ne lui en veux, ça fait six ans maintenant, Juvia n'a pas la force d'en vouloir à quelqu'un aussi longtemps.

_ Rogue lui en veut toujours tu crois ?

_ Rogue est rancunier mais aujourd'hui pour lui c'est du passé, il a tourné la page, et nous devons tous le faire. Conclut-elle en allant rejoindre Sting.

Petit à petit tous les membres de la famille arrivèrent.

L'aile qu'avait construite Jellal avait été aménagée comme une salle a mangé. Sting, Saraza, Roméo et Erza étaient entrain mettre la table, Tatsuya et Akemi portaient les assiettes, Julius, son épouse et Juvia parlait au salon.

La bleue demanda à la mère de Jenny comment celle-ci allait. La femme confia que Jenny allait bien et elle travaillait en tant qu'infirmière à l'hôpital de Magnolia, c'était une sorte d'hommage à son père décédé.

Rogue et Yukino arrivèrent à leur tour.

_ A quand le mariage mon cher neveu ? Interrogea Julius.

Le brun grimaça à la question et Yukino le regarda comme pour dire qu'elle se posait elle aussi la question.

Juvia ricana. On dirait bien que Rogue n'était pas encore prêt pour le mariage !

De toute façon ils étaient encore jeunes, ils avaient largement le temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard la sonnerie retentit et Juvia se leva pour aller voir.

_ Wendy !

Les deux sœurs se sautèrent littéralement dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

La petite Wendy avait tellement grandi, aujourd'hui Wendy était en dernière année de lycée, elle s'était faites de nombreuses amies, dont Shelia Brandy dont elle était très proche.

La petite Wendy n'était plus, elle était devenu une belle jeune femme confiante et sur d'elle, la mage de l'air utilisait très souvent sa magie et elle avait même pour ambition de devenir médecin, une profession où son don de guérison serait très utile.

_ Tu t'es faite belle, est-ce pour quelqu'un en particulier ?

Wendy rougit. Elle avait mit sa robe petit robe noir échancré dans le dos, c'était Shelia qui l'avait conseillé (obligé) à mettre cette robe.

Wendy qui suivait ses études à Crocus et qui vivait avec Julius et sa nouvelle épouse n'avait pas l'occasion d'aller à Magnola très souvent, seulement pendant les vacances et durant les vacances de noël elle avait revu Roméo. Elle était retombée sous son charme, comme quand elle avait douze ans mais à cette époque là ce n'était qu'une petite amourette, aujourd'hui elle sentait que c'était plus puissant.

_ Il est dans la salle à mangé. Confia Juvia avec un air complice.

Quand les deux bleues entrèrent dans le salon, Jellal y était et quand il vit sa petite sœur il poussa un soupir de lassitude.

_ Tu grandis trop vite soupira t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, et tu t'habilles un peu trop sexy pour un diner de famille si tu veux mon avis.

_ Personne ne veut ton avis, ricana Julius en prenant à son tour Wendy dans ses bras. Tu es très jolie ma fille ne t'occupes pas de ton frère ton protecteur !

Jellal lança un regard noir à son père que celui-ci ignora superbement.

_ Salut Wendy.

La voix de Roméo retentit dans le salon, le jeune homme avait lui aussi beaucoup grandit, ses cheveux noirs retombait sur ses yeux l'obligeant à les repousser constamment, il était finement musclé ce que son T-shirt moulait parfaitement.

_ Salut Roméo murmura t-elle avec les joues rouges.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était un mélange de tension et de gêne.

_ Bon ! s'exclama Sting qui souhaitait détendre l'atmosphère. On passe à table ? Proposa t-il.

Tous opinèrent et quittèrent le salon, seule Juvia resta.

_ Poupée ? S'inquiéta Sting en ne la voyant pas bouger.

_ Jet et Minerva ne sont pas là.

Sting soupira, cette histoire avec Minerva peinait Juvia depuis longtemps maintenant.

Ils rejoignirent tous deux les autres et Juvia tenta d'oublier Minerva pour un moment.

En parlant du loup, cette dernière se trouvait dans sa voiture, elle avait abandonné son Aston Martins contre une Berline familiale.

Aujourd'hui elle avait une fille et elle devait se comporter en bonne mère. Pour être honnête quand Minerva avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'avait pas été joyeuse. Elle avait pratiquement saccagé sa chambre d'hôtel, et Jet l'avait trouvé prostré parmi les débris.

Quand le roux lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait détruit la chambre, elle avait murmuré du bout des lèvres qu'il allait être papa.

Selon toute logique n'importe quel jeune homme de 22 ans aurait été effrayé à l'idée d'être père aussi tôt, mais le cri qu'avait poussé Jet à ce moment là était de la joie à l'état pur. Minerva avait su à ce moment là que le rouquin était l'homme de sa vie. A chaque fois que Minerva avait peur de ne pas être une bonne mère, Jet était là, à chaque fois qu'elle craignait que les ennemis de son père ne cherche à se venger, Jet la rassurait, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait des cauchemars sur son père, Jet se réveillait et restait éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve le sommeil.

Dans ces moments là Minerva se disait que Levy avait été bien bête de ne pas voir quel homme il était.

_ Minerva on entre ou pas ?

La brune tourna la tête vers Jet qui était celui qui conduisait, ils étaient à l'arrêt depuis cinq minutes et ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Elle contempla Jet de longue seconde en silence, le rouquin s'était laissé pousser une barbe ce qui lui donnait un air plus viril. Minerva adorait cette barbe même si elle n'avait rien dit à ce sujet.

Elle aurait put la caresser pendant des heures si elle le pouvait.

Parfois Minerva avait peur que son sal caractère ne le fasse fuir, il y a deux mois ils avaient eu une grosse dispute concernant Levy. Minerva ne supportait pas l'échange d'email entre les deux amis et Jet n'avait pas supporté une énième remarque sur Levy. Ils s'étaient criés dessus et Jet était partit se vider la tête pendant des heures.

Quand il s'était calmé, il était revenu à trois heure du matin, il pensait que Minerva était endormit alors il était allé à la chambre de Yuki pour la regarder dormir quelque minutes comme il le faisait chaque soir. Mais en rentrant dans la chambre de sa fille il avait trouvé Minerva assise dans la chaise berçante avec la petite Yuki endormie dans ses bras.

_ Tu es encore debout ? Lui avait-il demandé.

Pour toute réponse Minerva avait éclaté en sanglot.

Jet avait alors paniqué, car Minerva ne pleurait jamais, la seule fois où elle avait pleuré devant lui était à cause de Gemma et de la voir ainsi l'avait bouleversé. Minerva était très fière et pour elle pleurer était synonyme de faiblesse.

Jet avait alors déposé Yuki dans son lit et il avait conduit la brune jusqu'à leur chambre où elle lui avait confessé qu'elle croyait qu'il l'avait quitté définitivement. La brune s'était imaginé que Jet en avait marre d'elle et de cette vie de famille.

Ils eurent une grande conversation ce soir là qui avait duré jusqu'à six heure du matin et Jet lui avait juré que jamais il ne partirait.

_ Je t'aime souffla t-elle doucement.

Ça non plus, elle ne le lui disait pas souvent mais Jet s'en contentait.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait on y va ou pas ? Répéta t-il.

Un gazouillement et des cris joyeux attira son attention, Yuki était confortablement installé dans le siège pour bébé, elle battait joyeuse des bras et tentait d'attirer l'attention de sa mère.

Minerva la regarda avec une tendresse infinie, puis elle la détacha de son siège et la prit dans ses bras.

Si elle avait eut peur de la maternité au début , aujourd'hui Minerva ne regrettait pas d'avoir eu ce bébé, c'était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé après Jet.

La brune regarda sa famille puis la maison et elle ressentit un peu d'angoisse. La brune s'était si longtemps éloigné qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression de faire partie de cette famille et devoir s'y incruster la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était partit, Jet voulait revoir ces amis et il méritait de les revoir, alors pour lui, la brune avait décidé de revenir.

_ Allons y.

Jet sortit la voiture et Minerva le suivit, le rouquin saisit le sac contenant les affaires du bébé et il suivit sa compagne qui s'engageait dans l'allée.

Jet n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que depuis la naissance de sa fille. Elle avait des cheveux auburn et des yeux verts comme ceux Minerva.

Pour l'occasion la brune lui avait mit un serre-tête blanc qui contrastait avec ces cheveux, elle lui avait aussi mise une robe rose à volant.

Quand la petite famille arriva devant la porte, Minerva eut un doute quant à la suite des événements mais finalement Jet frappa à la porte.

Quelque secondes plus tard c'est Juvia qui leur ouvrit.

Les yeux de la bleue s'écarquillèrent de bonheur.

_ Juvia est tellement contente que vous soyez là ! Elle prit Jet dans ses bras et elle offrit un grand sourire à Minerva.

_ Oh c'est la fameuse Yuki, Juvia est très heureuse de te rencontré ! s'exclama t-elle.

_ Tu veux la prendre ? S'enquit la brune.

La bleue hocha vivement la tête et saisit délicatement Yuki.

_ Juvia est contente que vous soyez venu souffla t-elle. Bienvenu chez toi Minerva, toute ta famille t'attend.

La bleue recula et les laissa entrer, Minerva le fit avec émotion qu'elle voulu cacher à tout prix.

Juvia les conduisit à la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà attablé.

_ Vous êtes en retard fit remarqué Sting avec un sourire.

_ D'environs six ans, ajouta Rogue.

Minerva ne vit aucune rancune dans leurs yeux, seulement de l'amusement, alors elle se détendit.

_ Toujours fourré ensemble on dirait, même après six ans. S'étonna presque Minerva à l'encontre de Rogue et Sting.

_ Oui ! On fait partit de la même famille maintenant !

_ Toi aussi tu en fais partis et as plutôt intérêt à venir plus souvent Fit Rogue d'une voix impassible.

Minerva esquissa un sourire, tout le monde l'acceptait. Il n'y avait plus de craintes à avoir.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur pour tous, les discutions allaient bons trains, Roméo et Wendy étaient dans leur monde, Juvia s'extasiait devant Yuki, Rogue et Julius parlaient et Jet discutait avec Macao.

_ Dit Juvia, tu as des nouvelles de Lucy ? Questionna Erza.

_ Hier elle avait un rendez-vous avec une maison d'édition pour publier son bouquin.

_ Oh c'est super, le mois dernier elle et Natsu étaient avec nous, nous avons passé la journée ensemble. Informa la rouquine.

_ Juvia se demande comment va Gadjeel-kun, il est surement très occupé avec son emploi au conseil de la magie.

_ Oui Levy s'en plaint tout le temps, intervint Jet qui avait tout entendu.

Bien évidement tout le monde était au courant de la magie dans cette pièce. Pas de secret en famille.

Saraza et la mère de Jenny avaient frôlé la syncope en l'apprenant, Macao s'était carrément évanoui sous le rire moqueur de Sting, et Roméo avait juste été surpris.

_ Oh tu es resté en contact avec Levy ? S'étonna Juvia.

_ Heu ouais on se parle de temps en temps. Il se tendit car il savait que le sujet Levy était délicat pour Minerva mais la brune ne dit rien, car elle avait confiance en Jet. Même si ça lui avait prit six ans.

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula dans le calme et bientôt ils passèrent au salon pour discuter. Sting se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau quand il vit Juvia montrer à ses neveux deux ou trois tours avec sa magie. Elle créait des bulles d'eau qui flottaient dans la pièce, puis elle leur faisait prendre des formes carrés ou triangulaire sous les yeux émerveillés des jeunes mages.

Quand elle remarqua la présence du blond elle demanda aux jumeaux de les laisser seuls, ce qu'ils firent non sans bouder un peu.

_ Tu es doué avec les enfants. Fit Sting.

_ C'est toujours plus facile quand ce ne sont pas les votre.

_ Hum t'a raison…Tu as songé à ce dont on a parlé ?

Bien sûr qu'elle y avait pensé. Sting lui avait dit que s'ils avaient un enfant un jour, qu'il serait mieux de l'élever avec la magie, même si le blond n'était pas un mage, il voulait le mieux pour sa famille. Surtout que Juvia apprenait à se réconcilier avec sa magie, elle avait finit par comprendre que l'on pouvait contrôler la magie sans pour autant la brider, Juvia avait comprit qu'elle n'avait plus à se cacher ou à craindre sa magie, car elle faisait partit d'elle. Juvia devait accepter la pluie dans sa vie et arrêter de croire qu'elle était maudite. Chaque jour elle laissait ses veilles habitudes de côté pour mieux vivre en harmonie avec sa magie. Et aujourd'hui elle pouvait dire qu'elle se sentait totalement apaisée et heureuse.

_ Juvia est d'accord avec toi.

Le blond acquiesça et l'embrassa doucement. Quand il songeait que sans cet accident ils ne serraient peut être pas ensemble, il remerciait kami-sama pour cela. Sting regarda son épouse et il vit que sa vie était génial, pas parfaite, car parfois ils avaient des disputes, certaines plus violente que d'autres mais après chacune de leur disputes tout s'arrangeait et c'était le plus important.

_ Juvia est contente que tu ais fait ce pari déclara t-elle soudainement.

Le blond fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

_ Juvia n'est pas contente à propos de la partie mensonge, manipulation et moquerie, mais sans ce fichu pari jamais nous n'aurions été ensemble, s'il n'avait existé Juvia serait toujours entrain de morfondre dans sa chambre, et toi tu te serais surement choppé une MST.

Sting ricana et acquiesça, car elle n'avait pas tord.

_ Moi aussi je suis content de t'avoir trouvé poupée.

Sur ces paroles ils échangèrent un long baiser qui prédisait un avenir heureux.

En parlant d'avenir, Rogue qui était assit sur l'un des canapés du salon eu soudainement le regard vide.

Quand Yukino le remarqua elle s'en inquiéta.

_ Rogue ça va ?

Le brun prit quelque seconde avant de répondre :

_ J'ai eu une vision.

_ Oh, et qu'a tu vu ?

Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage, un sourire que Yukino ne voyait que rarement.

_ Disons juste que l'avenir sera radieux.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques il embrassa sa future femme, cette vision de son mariage était l'une des plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vu _: « tous ces amis étaient présent, Sting était son témoin et ce dernier était tout aussi rayonnant car dans quelques jours Juvia devrait accoucher de leurs petit garçon. »_

Sting et Juvia revinrent dans le salon et la bleue alla parler avec Minerva et Rogue. Le blond eut un sourire. Qui aurait cru il y a six ans qu'un stupide pari aurait changé sa vie, qui aurait cru que derrière un air maussade, et des pulls de grand-mère se cachaient une histoire douloureuse, de la magie, et tant de beauté.

Celui qui avait dit de se méfier des apparences n'avait pas tord. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas dit en revanche c'était de se méfier des jolies bleues discrète et maussade car elles risquaient de chambouler toute votre vie.

**Fin**.

* * *

(*) Les non-mages étaient menacés par Gemma.

Note : J'ai reçu beaucoup de demande pour faire des fics sur des couples improbables, mais voilà cette année je serais très prise par les études et je ne pense pas que je me lancerais dans une longue fanfiction, peut-être un os ou une mini fic mais rien d'immense. Je ne vais pas disparaître du fandom mais je serais moins présente. De plus je pourrais plus utiliser le pc de ma sœur donc en attendant de m'en acheter un je ne pourrais pas publier grand-chose.

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, lire vos reviews fut un réel plaisir, je souhaite remercier tout ceux qui ont lu, qui ont mit cette fic en favoris ou qui m'ont suivis. Merci beaucoup.

J'attends vos impressions sur la fin.

Lyline : J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu par cette fin, merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews.

Amel : Merci beaucoup pour la review et pour ta fidélité , j'ai fait une happy end comme tu le voulais j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu.


End file.
